The Ice Fox Of Konoha
by KyuubiGoku
Summary: Naruto had no one, but Kami smiled on him. He gets adopted by the Genjutsu Mistress of Konoha, Kurenai Yuhi. She will teach him all he needs to be a good shinobi. It's the start of the Ice Fox of Konoha. Pairing: Naruto x Samui x Ayane. Ninja Gaiden & DOA x-over.
1. Chapter 1

_**KG: Hey people I've got a new story. Sorry if you were expecting an update, but I wanted to try and press my limits. I want to see if I can handle four stories instead of three. I know I just brought out Contract of the Shinigami, but this just stayed in my head the entire time so I just wanted to see about it. I hope you enjoy it. **_

_**KG: Oh and for this story I have to play with ages a bit. All of the current jonin are three years older than in canon that's it. Enjoy, but it's set before the chunin exams so their younger for now.**_

* * *

A woman walked down the Konoha streets road. She had just come from a small get together with her best friend Anko Mitarashi or the famed Snake Mistress of Konoha. She had on a hard glare across her face while some of the men around the village leered at her. Her gaze was cold, but how could it not be? She hated perverts and the like. She was in her mid-twenties while her red eyes showed the unrelenting coldness. She went by multiple names. People called her the Genjutsu Mistress, The Untouchable Woman, and her personal favorite, The Ice Queen of Konoha. Her name was Kurenai Yuhi and she was currently walking back to her apartment. She ignored the glances of the male population while she brushed her hair.

"Sigh, why did I stay out so late with Anko? Man, she can drink. Now I have a headache," Kurenai said as she rubbed her head. She hadn't really drunk so much as her friend since she was never much of a drinker to begin with, but she still felt the after effects of the alcohol.

Kurenai continued to walk towards her apartment while mentally cursing Anko for persuading her to go for a drink with her, but those thoughts were immediately put to rest when she saw a multitude of people come out of a dark alley. She might have been slightly drunk, but even she could get serious when even if she was under the influence of alcohol.

Kurenai raised an eyebrow as she saw them run away fast, but she also saw that they had weapons in their hands. Kurenai, being curious, walked into the dark alley and after a few seconds she widened her eyes. She saw a blonde boy around the age of six on the ground with his body torn and beaten. Kurenai narrowed her eyes as she carefully flipped him over and slowly checked his pulse. She was so happy he was alive, but just barely. She noticed the whisker marks on his face and widened her eyes again. She was staring at Naruto Uzumaki or as she knew the container of the Kyuubi no Yoko. Kurenai knew about Kyuubi. She remembered how she wanted to fight with her father to stop it from destroying the village, but she and her friends were too young so they couldn't go. It was one of Kurenai's most memorable moments even if she didn't like it.

Naruto winced at her touch, but slowly calmed down while Kurenai clenched her right fist. She might not have seen Naruto that much, but she didn't hold anything to the blonde. More or less she felt sorry for him and having to carry such a burden.

"He's only six and they do something like this. Hokage-sama is this really the village we all fight to protect?" Kurenai wondered as she slowly picked up the blonde boy and walked him towards the hospital. She wasn't about to let him die like this. Kurenai could feel something when she touched him. A small feeling that made her drop her cold gaze for a bit.

People watched the Ice Queen of Konoha carry the famed demon brat to wherever she was going and most scowled and whispered things that didn't fail to enter her ears. Kurenai turned to the people talking and glared at them making them all shut their mouths while she continued walking. Some people wanted to smack the demon brat out of her hands, but people knew that she might have been a chunin, but Kurenai was quickly quickly gaining a reputation even with amongst the jonin shinobi so all the civilians backed off and allowed the woman to run towards her destination.

_**Somewhere else**_

He was known as a lot of things. He was called the God of Shinobi, the Professor and besides the Nidaime Tsuchikage, he was the oldest Hokage in office to date. His name was Sarutobi Hiruzen and he was walking down Konoha's streets enjoying a nice walk.

He was on his way to Naruto's house to check up on the blonde. Sarutobi wondered what he was up to and simply decided to surprise Naruto with his arrival.

Hiruzen continued to walk as he greeted the citizens of Konoha before he heard a yell along with a sharp rise in KI.

"What do you mean you won't help him!" someone yelled and Sarutobi turned around to see the noise came from the hospital that Konoha was slightly famous for. Wondering what the problem was, Sarutobi walked towards the building and hoped that whatever happened he could resolve it peacefully and with no conflicts.

He entered the door and saw Kurenai at the front desk and he was about to intervene before he looked a little lower and saw the Genjutsu Mistress holding a beaten Naruto in her hands. Sarutobi widened his eyes and quickly ran to the front desk surprising both the receptionist and Kurenai at the same time.

"Naruto-kun!" Sarutobi said as he looked over the passed out blonde's bruises and injuries. Sarutobi narrowed his eyes and his KI completely suppressed Kurenai's making all the staff members drop their things.

"Get him a doctor right now!" Sarutobi ordered and knowing how people were with the Hokage, the receptionist quickly agreed and immediately a small team of medical nin took the blond and started to heal his injuries while Kurenai and Sarutobi sat near the window to make sure no one tried anything with Naruto which Sarutobi knew might happen while Kurenai had a woman's hunch that it could happen.

As they watched the medics work on Naruto, Sarutobi leaned forward and rested his chin on his arms while looking at the blonde.

"What happened Kurenai?" Hiruzen asked making his voice strangely calm, but Kurenai knew better. She could tell that Sarutobi was angry and he was ready to lash out at the first thing that he directed his gaze on. Meanwhile Kurenai narrowed her eyes and sat in an upright position as she felt the alcohol leave her body with her becoming more and more sober.

"I don't know it all Hokage-sama. I saw about ten people come out of a dark alley and they ran off immediately. I thought it was strange so I investigated and saw Naruto on the ground beaten. I rushed him to the hospital. I demanded that they heal him, but people said that they had too many people to take care of and couldn't tend to him at the moment since they were understaffed, but I knew it was a lie because I saw the other doctors and nurses taking their time and writing documents so I was angry," Kurenai explained and Sarutobi gritted his teeth. His hands clenched upon each other as he tried to get his anger under control. Kurenai sighed and turned to Sarutobi.

"He's only six. How could they do that to him?" Kurenai asked and Hiruzen wasn't even sure how to answer that question even if he was called the Professor.

"It's all my fault. I should've watched him better. I can't believe it got to this point," Sarutobi said and Kurenai sighed. She had been guilty of not paying Naruto much attention either.

"Where are his parents?" Kurenai asked and Sarutobi shook his head before rubbing the bridge of his nose with his fingers.

"He doesn't have any. He's an orphan, but I was told how he was treated back at the orphanage so I tired to see if he would be okay on his own," Sarutobi said and Kurenai's hair covered her eyes. If one looks closely they would see that her red eyes showed anger and slight resentment.

"How was he treated in the orphanage?" Kurenai asked wondering if she would dread that question. Sarutobi sighed and while they watched the medics work he told Kurenai the entire story. Needless to say Kurenai had to keep all of her KI under control and not go straight to the orphanage and put everyone under a fuckin' strong genjutsu that would leave them with mental trauma for years. He was only a child as they did all that to him? They isolated him from other kids, they stole ignored his needs, he was given a pathetic excuse for a bed, and he was barely given any food. This was unacceptable.

"And you thought it was okay for him to live on his own? He's six!" Kurenai yelled out shocking Sarutobi. Hiruzen narrowed his eyes and glared at the chunin woman.

"There wasn't much I could do at the time!" Sarutobi yelled back while Kurenai looked at Naruto.

"Why couldn't he be adopted by anyone?" Kurenai asked and Sarutobi sighed while looking at Naruto also. They saw the blonde's breathing ease after a while they calmed down and Kurenai sat back down looking at the ground.

"I'm sorry Hokage-sama," she said knowing she showed disrespect to her village's leader and her leader as well. Sarutobi gave a small smile and shook his head.

"No you're right Kurenai. The council breathed down my neck about Naruto and it was hard to come to a solution to it all. I know I probably made the wrong choice," Sarutobi said and Kurenai mentally nodded in agreement with him, but she could tell he was regretting it.

"You're the Hokage, if you did something they couldn't stop you. Don't you know that Hokage-sama?" Kurenai asked and Sarutobi nodded. He did know that, but he knew that people's hatred was a dangerous thing and he didn't know what family would be put in that line of fire just for being Naruto's adoptive parents.

"It's complicated Kurenai-san so I'd rather not say," Sarutobi said and Kurenai was visibly losing her patience as she wanted answers. She wasn't sure why she cared so much about the blonde, but this whole thing left a bad taste in her mouth when she kept hearing about all the things that happened to Naruto. He didn't deserve this. None of this was his fault and she knew it. She was mad. Mad at Konoha for being this was to a four year old boy, mad at her Hokage for allowing this to happen and...mad at herself for being a part of that group that ignored him. She should've realized it. Naruto was the male version of Anko. Her best friend had the same childhood when she was betrayed by Orochimaru she was given almost the same treatment and still had to deal with most of it. Kurenai felt ashamed of herself for not seeing it all this time and looked at the ground.

"He's got no one taking care of him right?" Kurenai asked and Sarutobi nodded. He turned to her and saw Kurenai look at Naruto with absolute conviction and resolve in her eyes.

"Then...I'll take care of him from now on. Hokage-sama I would like to adopt Naruto. He needs parents and I refuse to see him like that again. It will be tough, but I'll do it," Kurenai said and Sarutobi widened his eyes at the Genjutsu Mistress. She wanted to adopt Naruto?

"Kurenai think about this. You're a shinobi and I don't think it would be wise to-," Sarutobi stopped when he saw Kurenai's eyes. The fire burning in them that showed no room for discussion even if he was her Hokage. Sarutobi widened his eyes as Kurenai gave him a pleading look. The Hokage sighed and thought it over. He knew things couldn't stay with Naruto and maybe the blonde would be better if he had someone capable to look after him. He couldn't really see anything wrong with Kurenai doing it since even if few women her age had children when they were that young.

"Are you sure about this Kurenai-san? You will have a lot to do," Sarutobi said and Kurenai looked back at Naruto. She knew next to nothing about the blonde, but she felt her heart tighten when she heard of all the things that happened to him. In her mind it just wasn't fair for the blonde to have to experience that.

"I'm sure Hokage-sama. I'll manage with him. I always wanted company," Kurenai said and Sarutobi chuckled drawing the Ice Queen's attention to him.

"I never thought you would be so open. Especially with how most of Konoha talks about you," Sarutobi said and Kurenai gave a small smile.

"I suppose so. Don't ask why though Hokage-sama," Kurenai responded and the Hokage laughed with a nod. He normally wouldn't pry into anything if it wasn't life-threatening so he left it alone before sighing.

"Take care of him Kurenai-san. He's been through a lot," Sarutobi said and Kurenai nodded with a smile. She could honestly say that she was looking forward to having Naruto around.

"I know he has Hokage-sama, but I'll raise him right," Kurenai said and Sarutobi nodded. He was sure that Kurenai would do a good job for the blonde.

_**A few hours later**_

Naruto groaned as he woke up and looked at the ceiling. He didn't remember much of what happened and or maybe he didn't want to remember. The blonde covered his eyes and cried at his misfortune. Why was he hated? What did he do that people hated him for? Naruto could only cry his distress away, but soon he felt a small side of his bed support something other than him and the blonde opened his eyes to see Kurenai staring at him with a gentle smile on her face.

"Hello Naruto-kun," Kurenai said and the blonde looked at her for a bit. Kurenai could tell he was confused. She could understand that much and she knew he had every right to be confused.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked and Kurenai continued to smile.

"I'm Kurenai Yuhi or if you want you can call me Kaa-san," Kurenai said and Naruto seemed even more confused, but Kurenai didn't mind it at all.

"Naruto-kun I know what they did to you and I'm sorry you had to go through that. You didn't deserve any of that. Hokage-sama allowed me to adopt you. It might be confusing now, but you'll understand someday. For now I want you to know that I'm here for you," Kurenai said and Naruto stared at her. He almost couldn't believe his ears when she said that. He almost hoped it wasn't a dream when she spoke to him like that.

"Why would you want to help me?" The blonde asked and Kurenai was more than happy to respond to his question.

"Because I care about you. I promise I'm not lying when I say this to you. Trust me Naruto-kun," Kurenai said as she grabbed Naruto into a gentle hug. The blonde seemed stunned by her offer and felt overwhelmed, but at the same time very happy. For some reason he could feel she was telling the truth and he believed her. It felt good to have someone say that to him after all he had been through. Naruto slowly raised his arms and hugged his new adoptive mother and cried like it was a dream. Kurenai smiled and let down her cold gaze since she had no need for it with her new son.

"Is it really alright if I call you Kaa-san? I mean our hair color is so different and so are our eyes and-," Kurenai placed a finger over Naruto mouth and simply continued to smile.

"Don't worry about those details Naru-kun. You're my new son and I'll take care of you. I might not know a lot, but I know I can help you," Kurenai said and Naruto smiled. The blonde crashed into Kurenai again and showed his smile to his mother.

"K-Kaa-san thank you," Naruto said and Kurenai smiled again. It warmed her heart to see Naruto so happy for a change.

"Alright then you get some more sleep. I'll be right in that chair if you need or want me," Kurenai said as she took a chair near the window. Naruto yawned and went back to sleep while Kurenai turned out the lights. She slowly drifted off to sleep also as she folded her arms around her body and plopped on leg over the other in her chair.

_**Two Days Later**_

Kurenai shook Naruto awake and the blonde groaned as the sun shined on his face while Kurenai took in his appearance. So much happened last night, but she didn't care at all.

"Wake up Naruto-kun. It's time to go," Kurenai said and the blonde slowly opened his eyes. He turned to see his adoptive mother in front of him and Naruto smiled as he yawned.

"Good morning Kaa-san," Naruto said and Kurenai nodded.

"Good morning Naru-kun. Are you ready to leave?" Kurenai asked and Naruto nodded. He had spent the last two days resting his body and it amazed Kurenai that he was already better, but she knew it was from Kyuubi and its healing abilities.

"Yeah Kaa-san, I'm ready to leave dattebayo," Naruto said and Kurenai raised an eyebrow at the last word, but it seemed to be kind of cute so she didn't mind it at all.

"Alright then, let's get you signed out," Kurenai said as she took her son's hand and the two left the hospital room. Naruto was more than happy to leave the hospital as he had always hated it there. He felt that they were always out to get him, but he felt much better with Kurenai with him.

After signing her son out, Kurenai took Naruto through the village and almost immediately they drew attention as most of Konoha went wide eyed. They saw Kurenai, the Genjutsu Mistress and Ice Queen of Konoha, holding the demon's hand with a sure smile on her face. People were stunned at the scene. Some women called Kurenai a 'demon lover', but it didn't matter at all to the woman. She was happy with her new son.

Naruto felt the stares on them and it unnerved him slightly as he unconsciously moved behind Kurenai as if he was trying to hide making the Genjutsu Mistress smile.

"Naru-kun what are you doing?" Kurenai asked and the blonde gave an embarrassed smile.

"Everyone's staring at us Kaa-san," Naruto said and Kurenai nodded, but she didn't care. Not in the least of what people thought before she smirked.

"So you care about what they think instead of being with me?" Kurenai asked and Naruto panicked.

"N-No Kaa-san it's just sort of weird," Naruto said and Kurenai nodded.

"well it won't matter soon. Cause you'll be with me from now on," Kurenai said and Naruto couldn't help, but agree with her. Soon Kurenai's first test came up as a jonin narrowed his eyes at her and stepped forward. Kurenai and Naruto stopped in front of the man as the Ice Queen narrowed her eyes at him while he spoke.

"What do you think you're doing with that thing?" the jonin asked and Kurenai's gaze got colder while she tightened her grip on Naruto's hand. The blonde looked at his mother while the citizens of Konoha whispered to each other.

"One don't you dare call my son a thing and two, what I do with MY son is none of your business," Kurenai said shocking everyone who heard her. The jonin narrowed his eyes even more while Kurenai pushed Naruto a bit more back behind her.

"Is that all you wanted to ask?" Kurenai asked making the jonin mentally curse. She then continued to walk as she passed the jonin without anymore conversation. Naruto widened his eyes as Kurenai dragged him away from the scene.

"Kaa-san you were so cool dattebayo," Naruto said making Kurenai smile. That was the only time that someone had complimented her on her intense gaze that she fed people.

"Thank you Naruto-kun. Now then let's head to your new house then we will get some scrolls so we can get the things from your old apartment," Kurenai told him and Naruto nodded so Kurenai quickened the pace.

After fifteen minutes of walking, Kurenai took Naruto to a nice apartment that didn't look rundown at all. It looked brand new actually. Kurenai and Naruto climbed up the stairs and came up to her door.

"Welcome home Naruto-kun," Kurenai said as she opened the door. Naruto walked inside and gasped. It was nothing like his old apartment. It was larger, had more than one room and looked amazing. Naruto thought it might have been a dream had he not been experiencing this for himself. The blonde ran around the room while laughing making Kurenai giggle.

"Kaa-san it's amazing. My apartment is nothing like this. Am I really going to be staying here?" Naruto asked making Kurenai chuckle.

"Of course you are silly. Now then wait here and I'll get some scrolls then we'll leave," Kurenai said walking away while Naruto looked around the room. He was surprised that it wasn't as girly or womanly as he thought it might've been, but Naruto was sort of relieved. He looked around and sat on the couch that we in the living room next to the coffee table.

"Wow Kaa-san's place is really neat," Naruto said as he sank into the couch. He'd never felt anything so comfortable in his life. Just before he could submit to the softness of the couch there was a knock on the door and the blonde raised an eyebrow. He wondered if he should answer it or what Kurenai would do. Naruto shrugged his shoulders and opened the door and was greeted to a woman a few inches shorter than his adoptive mother. She was wearing a trench coat and fishnets around her body and she had pink hair with a dango stick sticking out her mouth.

"Hey kid who are you?" the woman asked and Naruto raised an eyebrow. He wasn't sure how to answer that, but luckily he wouldn't have to as Kurenai came back.

"Naruto-kun who's at the door?" Kurenai asked only to see her friend at the door in front of her son.

"Anko!" Kurenai said making Naruto and Anko turn to her. Naruto turned back to the woman and widened his eyes in realization. So her name was Anko.

"Nai-chan I came to see you. Who is this little guy?" Anko asked and Kurenai smiled as she knelt down and wrapped her arms around the blonde before smiling towards her best friend.

"This is Naruto Uzumaki. He's my son," Kurenai said and Anko nodded. Silence came over the room as the information came into Anko's head.

"He's what!" Anko said making Kurenai smile with a nod that she wasn't kidding. Anko gasped and looked at Naruto.

"Nai-chan this is huge. Are you sure you can handle that?" Anko asked and Kurenai nodded.

"Of course Anko. I take care of you just fine on occasion," Kurenai said making Naruto snicker at the purple haired woman's shocked face.

"How did he become yours?" Anko asked and Kurenai told Anko the whole story of how she found Naruto and her talk with the Sandaime Hokage about adopting Naruto and needless to say Anko was even more surprised.

"Whoa Nai-chan. I didn't know you had it in you," Anko said while Kurenai's eyebrow twitched. The chunin huffed while Anko smiled at Naruto making the blonde smile back at her.

"So if he's your son then can I be his sister?" Anko asked making Kurenai raise an eyebrow. Anko's eyes gave a pleading look while Kurenai sighed. Somewhere in her head this was a horrible idea, but she relented.

"Fine Anko, you can be Naruto-kun's sister I guess though I don't see why," Kurenai said and Anko's grin got bigger.

"Are you kidding Nai-chan?" Anko asked as she sped to Naruto and gave him a hug making the blonde blush.

"I've always wanted a little brother with whisker marks," Anko said and Naruto's face turned blue.

"Can't breathe nee-chan," Naruto said before Anko dropped him with a smile while Kurenai sighed.

"So what are you two going to do?" Anko asked while Kurenai took out a scroll. She turned to see Naruto next to her and smiled.

"We're going to start packing Naruto's clothes from his old apartment. I have an extra room near mine that I never use though it was mainly used for you when you passed out drinking," Kurenai said making Anko give a nervous laugh while she scratched her cheek.

"Well I've got nothing to do so can I come?"Anko asked and Kurenai shrugged her shoulders.

"I suppose. Come on Naru-kun and show us to your apartment," Kurenai said and Naruto nodded. He immediately ran off and they followed him.

It turned out that Naruto's house wasn't so far from theirs maybe about ten minutes and the sight of it made Kurenai and Anko narrow their eyes. It was old and seemed like it could be reconstructed, but it held out just fine. They all walked up the creaking stair boards until they came up to Naruto's door. Anko widened her eyes and Kurenai's gaze grew cold. Naruto's eyes turned sad as they saw that his door had been broken down. Across the walls were hateful remarks about the 'demon and how it could die or go to hell' something like that. Kurenai saw that Naruto's room was mostly clean if not for the random kunai marks and notes which Kurenai and Anko tore down. Kurenai turned to her son and smiled.

"Don't worry Naru-kun. I won't let anyone or anything hurt you I promise," Kurenai said and Naruto's mood instantly changed. He thanked his adopted mother and the three go to work on sealing the blonde's clothes into the scroll. He didn't have much and most of his clothes were old so Kurenai decided to take him shopping after this while Anko would have some 'fun' with whoever did this to her little brother's room.

It took about half an hour, but everything of importance was sealed and the three left the old apartment.

"Alright I'll take before we head back home I think we'll take him shopping for some clothes then we'll get something to eat to end the day," Kurenai stated while Anko and Naruto nodded ignoring the many glares they got from people.

"Gotcha Nai-chan. Come on Naru-kun let's get you some clothes," Anko said as she grabbed Naruto's hand and the three walked for a clothes store.

As soon as they came to one, all three entered the shop and were met with a smile that quickly turned into a frown when he saw Naruto. Obviously Kurenai and Anko noticed his frown and glared.

"That thing isn't allowed in here," the man said simply while Kurenai's hair covered her eyes again.

"Anko take Naruto-kun outside. I've got to teach this man a lesson," Kurenai said and Anko nodded as she grabbed Naruto and took him outside while Kurenai smiled.

"Let me show you why I'm called the Genjutsu Mistress of Konoha and why you never insult my son," Kurenai said as the man was about to find out that he made the worst mistake of his life.

Anko and Naruto waited outside for a few minutes before Kurenai smiled and allowed them inside. Naruto and Anko smiled and walked inside while the man was smiling like he just saw death flash before his eyes.

"T-Take anything you w-want. I-It's on the h-house," he said and Kurenai nodded. She and Anko grabbed countless clothes and had Naruto try on a few of them for their amusement.

After about an hour, the three left and Naruto's stomach began to rumble. It was the middle of the day so that was understandable.

"Are you hungry Naruto-kun?" Kurenai asked and her adoptive son nodded. Anko's stomach grumbled too which made Kurenai sigh.

"Great so are you. Well I don't have my supplies so I can't really cook," Kurenai said with a sigh while Naruto's eyes gleamed.

"Kaa-san can we get some ramen?" Naruto asked making Kurenai and Anko raise their eyebrows at him.

"Ramen would be a good change of pace Nai-chan. Let's get some," Anko said agreed with her new little brother. Kurenai looked from her son to her best friend and sighed.

"Well alright. I don't mind. Let's go then," Kurenai said as Naruto pointed his mother and sister towards his favorite.

_**With Sarutobi's**_

The God of Shinobi was currently in the council room dealing with the ramblings of his council members which irritated him to no end. Sarutobi sighed as he placed his chin on his elbows and his elbows on the table.

"Now that this matter is over what should we do about that blonde brat?" a civilian said making the shinobi side narrow their eyes. They were comprised of all the clans of Konoha. There was the Yamanaka, Inuzuka, Hyuuga, Uchiha, Nara, Aburame, and Akimichi. Of these clans were Inoichi, Tsume, Hiashi, Mikoto, Shikaku, Shibi, and Chouza.

"That brat has a name just so you know," Tsume said growling at them all.

"I don't care what you call him. The brat is just a brat. Come on Sarutobi, you know about his 'problem' we should get rid of him now," a councilwoman said making Sarutobi narrow his eyes.

"That's Hokage-sama to you and you won't do anything to Naruto-kun," Sarutobi said making Tsume and Mikoto smile.

"Maybe I could adopt-," Tsume started, but was stopped by Sarutobi's old teammate, Koharu Utatane.

"Absolutely not! He should be left alone as he always has been," Koharu said making Tsume growl, but Hiruzen was smirking as he got a drop on the council.

"Besides Tsume-san it hardly matters now," Sarutobi said turning everyone's attention to him making Mikoto and Tsume raise an eyebrow.

"What do you mean Hokage-sama?" Mikoto asked interested in hearing what their Hokage had to say and so did everyone else. Even Konoha's old war hawk, Danzo Shimura, was interested in this one.

"Naruto-kun has already been adopted," Sarutobi said making everyone widened their eyes especially the civilian council members. Tsume and Mikoto seemed more surprised than anyone else.

"What! Who would adopt that thing?" a man said making Sarutobi glare at him.

"He's not a thing and I think the woman who adopted him as her son wouldn't like it if you called him a thing," Sarutobi said making everyone tense.

"Hokage-sama who adopted Naruto Uzumaki? I believe we should know this information," Hiashi said in a stoic form making everyone nod in complete agreement with him.

"Alright Hiashi since you and the other want to know so badly then I'll tell you. As of two days ago, Naruto Uzumaki was adopted by Kurenai Yuhi our Genjutsu Mistress. All of the paperwork has been finalized by me also," Sarutobi said drawing gasps form everyone on the council.

"That woman adopted that brat?" someone said making Sarutobi nod.

"We should stop her right now!" another person said before Tsume slammed the desk.

"I don't think so. If she adopted him then it's fine with me. Kurenai has the support of the Inuzuka clan," Tsume said while Mikoto stood to her feet.

"As well as the Uchiha clan," Mikoto said to everyone. Most people gulped and dropped the issue since the Uchiha's were still quite influential even if it was only Mikoto and her son, Sasuke Uchiha.

"B-But-," someone started.

"No buts. Unless you want to fight me then you'll leave Kurenai and Naruto alone," Mikoto said and Tsume backed her up making Sarutobi chuckle with a nod.

"Well if that's all then this meeting is adjourned," He said and left while most were still stunned at the news.

_**With Kurenai, Naruto, and Anko**_

All three were heading back home while Naruto and Anko rubbed their stomach.

"Naruto wasn't kidding. That Teuchi sure can cook some ramen," Anko said and Naruto nodded along with Kurenai.

"It was delicious wasn't it?" Kurenai said and Naruto tugged his mother's arm.

"Kaa-san do you think I can be like you and Nee-chan?" Naruto asked making Kurenai and Anko raise their eyebrows.

"What do you mean Naruto-kun?" Kurenai asked and the blonde blushed slightly.

"I want to make you two proud. I want to be a shinobi. Please teach me Kaa-san, Nee-chan," Naruto said as Kurenai and Anko looked at each other. Anko grinned and shrugged her shoulders.

"It's your call Nai-chan. He's your son," Anko said making Kurenai smile.

"Alright Naruto-kun. We'll train you, but you must work hard and no complaining," Kurenai said and Naruto's eyes beamed as he hugged his mother.

"You got it Kaa-san! I'll make you and Nee-chan proud dattebayo!" Naruto yelled as he grinned. Kurenai ruffled his hair while Anko smiled.

"Things are getting interesting," Anko said and Kurenai nodded as the three walked off to their homes to prepare for the next day and Naruto's training.


	2. Chapter 2

**KG: Not much to say so I'll get right to it. Itachi didn't kill Mikoto and she's still alive. I wanted that. Sasuke won't be a complete ass in this fic either since he's not alone, but Sakura will still be the same as always. That's probably it.**

* * *

_**Next Morning**_

Naruto groggily woke up and yawned himself awake. The blonde rubbed his head before he took in his surroundings. The blonde widened his eyes when he remembered the events that happened yesterday. He had just gained a mother and he was more than happy about that. He also got an older sister and while she was kind of weird Naruto still liked her nonetheless. He also felt well rested in his new bed that Kurenai gave him. He hadn't had such a good sleep in such a long time especially in such a comfortable bed like he had.

"I wonder if Kaa-san's up," Naruto said before he smelled something cooking. His stomach grumbled and the blonde gulped as he stood to his feet. He quickly walked to the door and opened it to see Kurenai setting plates while humming a soft morning tone. Naruto smiled at his mother's singing and walked close alerting the Genjutsu Mistress to her adoptive son's presence.

"I see I didn't need to wake you up," Kurenai said and Naruto sheepishly grinned as he sat at the table. Kurenai followed in suit and placed a glass of fresh milk in front of Naruto. The blonde looked at it then back at his mother.

"I thought you might like some western food for a change," Kurenai said placing some toast, eggs on the table in front of him.

"Thank you Kaa-san," Naruto said as he took a fork and started to eat the delicious breakfast in front of him while Kurenai sipped some coffee. She smiled at her son's behavior and wondered how long it had been before he ever had a home cooked meal. She only had herself and maybe Anko to go by when it came to cooking, but the look of joy on Naruto's face told her that she had done a good job with the breakfast.

Naruto looked up from his food to see Kurenai smiling at him and the blonde blushed as he took a bite of his toast.

"Kaa-san why aren't you eating anything?" Naruto asked and Kurenai giggled which made Naruto more confused, but he waited for his mother's reply.

"I don't eat this early. I just need my cinnamon coffee for right now," Kurenai said and Naruto wondered what that could've tasted like, but he forgot it after a while and drank his milk which ended his breakfast. Kurenai watched as her son picked up his dishes and walked towards the sink and started to clean the dishes which really surprised the Ice Queen while she drank her coffee.

"Wow Naru-kun I didn't expect you to wash the dishes," Kurenai said and Naruto allowed a smile to come across his face. He turned to his mother and gave her a thumbs up.

"I had to wash the little bit of dishes I had back in my old apartment and I want to do what I can to make you happy even if it's this," Naruto said placing one clean dish on the counter making Kurenai smile at her son for not acting like most six year old boys.

"_He knows how to be responsible. Normal boys his age would immediately go outside to play. That's my son," _Kurenai thought before getting up and placing her coffee cup in the sink and Naruto turned to that next. It was then that Kurenai grabbed Naruto into a small hug which made the blonde pause from washing the dishes.

"Naruto-kun when you're done I want you to get dressed in some of your new clothes. We're going to see Hokage-sama today and tell him about your training. Anko will be coming with us also. After we leave the Hokage mansion we're going to go to the library and start your training with us alright?" Kurenai asked and Naruto nodded understanding his mother's words. So on that note, Kurenai released her son and went into her room to go get dressed. Naruto finished the dishes and went into his room also.

Naruto rummaged through his closet and looked at all the new clothes he had. He still couldn't believe this his mother managed to get all this stuff for free yesterday. It really made him wonder what she did, but he didn't care. He was just happy that she cared that much about him to get him these clothes. The blonde put on a black short jeans and a red sleeveless shirt which really reminded him of his mother's eyes. He also wore the black anbu shoes that his mother got him and checked over his body. He went into the bathroom and brushed his teeth.

Naruto came out of his room and waited for his mother to arrive as he sat on the couch. He didn't even have to wait long before saw Kurenai appear in a red mesh blouse armor and over that was a white bandaged looking dress that came down to her thighs.

"Looking very good Naru-kun. Well are you ready to go?" Kurenai asked and Naruto nodded with his mother. She grabbed his hand and walked towards the door, but immediately there was a knock coming which made Kurenai and Naruto raise their eyebrows. The Genjutsu Mistress opened the door and both smiled when they saw who it was.

"Looks like I'm right on time," Anko said making Kurenai and Naruto nod at her.

"Kaa-san and I were about to leave. It's good to see you again Anko-neechan," Naruto said which caused Anko to give him a hug.

"It's good to see you too Naruto-kun. So what are we waiting for? Let's go," Anko said and Kurenai nodded in agreement with her best friend.

"Alright then let's hit the streets," Anko said grinning like mad making Naruto chuckle and Kurenai sigh. She wondered how she was going to handle Naruto's growth with Anko being an influence like she was.

As they walked through the trees, Anko and Kurenai could feel the glares more than usual, but they still didn't mind. Kurenai ignored them as usual since she was sort of used to being glared at, but for a different reason while Anko glared right back at people as she twirled a kunai in her hands. Naruto shrunk under the stares making his mother and older sister worry about him and see that Anko grinned.

"Hey Naruto wanna see a good prank?" Anko asked and Naruto instantly gave her the attention she wanted. Kurenai glared at Anko wondering if she was about to do something that would give her a headache so early. Anko walked up to a civilian man who had been glaring at them and smiled.

"Hey sir good morning to you," Anko said while the man narrowed his eyes at Anko's smirk. Naruto felt a prank coming while the man responded.

"What do you want demon lover?" the man asked and Anko's smile slightly waved while she grew a tick mark on her head. She slowly patted the man on the back and continued to smile.

"Just wanted to say good morning to you is all," Anko said walking off confusing the man as he continued to glare at them. Meanwhile, Anko and the others walked away as she held up three fingers to Naruto.

"3...2...1," Anko counted and immediately the blonde and two chunin heard a yell and turned around to see a snake slithering around the man's neck making him yell his lungs out while the other civilians screamed and ran from him before they got bit which caused Anko and Naruto to burst out laughing and Kurenai to slightly giggle.

"Anko-nee that was awesome. I thought he was going to pass out from the shock," Naruto said making Anko ruffled her little brother's hair.

"Yep, I have a lot more that I could show you. Don't think you're the only prankster in Konoha," Anko said while Kurenai smiled at them.

"Anko, Naruto unless I give permission don't do that again," Kurenai said while Anko sighed at Kurenai's slightly boring sense.

"Alright Kaa-san," Naruto said not wanting to upset her. Anko nodded also and Kurenai gave a true smile as they walked towards the Hokage Mansion leaving the screaming masses behind

_**Hokage Mansion**_

Sarutobi sighed as he went through some of the paperwork that he was doing. It was a gruesome thing that every Kage had to endure, but he still hated it and to think he could be reading his favorite Icha-Icha book. He remembered how many of the council members came into his office yesterday about Naruto being adopted by Kurenai, but he told them that he had filled out the paperwork and made sure that it was safe simply because he always kept it near him. He knew that the group of people who actually liked Naruto was really small and he had no idea who would tamper with the documents so he always kept them with him though where no one knew.

It was then that he heard a knock at the door and stopped signing documents.

"Come in," He said and was slightly relieved to have a break. The old Hokage was then surprised to see Anko, Kurenai and Naruto come through the door. His heart lightened when he saw Naruto smiling at Kurenai before everyone turned to him.

"Hey Jiji how have you been?" Naruto asked making Kurenai raise an eyebrow and Anko to snicker at her little brother.

"Naru-kun be respectful to Hokage-sama," Kurenai said and Naruto apologized, but Sarutobi stopped Kurenai.

"No Kurenai-san it's alright. He's always called me that and I hear enough Hokage-sama everyday so it's good to not hear it once in a while," Sarutobi said and Kurenai nodded while Anko smiled.

"How about Sarutobi-sama?" Anko asked making a suggestion while Kurenai widened her eyes at how easy they were all talking with the Hokage.

"I don't see a problem with that. Now then what can I help you three with?" Sarutobi asked while Anko turned to Kurenai and gestured for her to proceed. Kurenai stepped forward and turned back to Naruto.

"Well umm Sarutobi-sama Naruto told us that he wants to be a shinobi so Anko and I were considering training him then I would enroll him in the academy when he was old enough," Kurenai stated and Sarutobi turned to Naruto who nodded in agreement with everything she said. The Sandaime took a puff of his smoke.

"Well I certainly have no problem with him learning anything. Also it's not like you had to come to me for confirmation. Since you are Naruto-kun's 'mother' you can train him at your leisure if you wanted though knowing this is much better than not knowing. Well is that it?" Sarutobi asked and Kurenai nodded.

"Well that's good, but you really shocked everyone Kurenai. If you saw how many people protested to you adopting Naruto-kun I'm not sure what you would've done," Sarutobi said and Kurenai sighed.

"It doesn't matter Sarutobi-sama. Naruto-kun is my son and I won't let anyone take him," Kurenai said and the Sandaime nodded with a gentle smile.

"So let me guess, Anko you wanted a part in this also," Hiruzen said and Anko chuckled.

"Yep. He's my little whisker-faced brother," Anko said making Sarutobi sigh. He then turned to Naruto and watched the blonde laugh with his family.

"_At least he's happy," _Sarutobi thought before he heard another knock on the door. The Hokage sighed while Kurenai, Anko and Naruto turned their attention to the door.

"Come in," Sarutobi said and the door opened to which Naruto saw a man in his mid-twenties just like Kurenai. His grey-ish hair and his Konoha headband covering one of his eyes.

"Hokage-sama you wanted to see me?" The man asked with a lazy expression. Kurenai and Anko rolled their eyes at his lazy attitude while Naruto tugged Kurenai's arm.

"Kaa-san, who's that?" Naruto asked pointing to the man and Kurenai narrowed her eyes as the man looked at her son.

"That man is the biggest pervert Naruto-kun. He is Kakashi Hatake and he reads weird books. It's best if you avoid him," Kurenai said making Naruto glare at the man. Kakashi sighed as he rubbed the back of his head with an eyesmile.

"Come on Kurenai don't say that. You'd enjoy it too if you read it," Kakashi said to which Kurenai glared at him coldly making the jonin sweatdrop.

"Okay I guess not," He said while Kurenai glared at Kakashi. Meanwhile Naruto tugged Anko's trench coat making the purple haired woman kneel down to her brother as Naruto whispered into her ear.

"Does Kaa-san have something against Kakashi?" Naruto asked and Anko smirked as she watched the exchange.

"Not that I know of, but she just acts that way with all perverts. It's not just Kakashi though you know Naruto if you want to be like Kurenai then you should adopt her gaze also. Your blue eyes are the perfect form of coldness just like Kurenai's," Anko whispered making Naruto widen his eyes. He looked up at his mother's glare and mentally told himself that he would try to glare like that someday.

The cough from Sarutobi stopped Kurenai's glare and Kakashi passed Kurenai, Naruto and Anko then bowed before his Hokage.

"Kakashi why did you fail another team?" Sarutobi asked and Kakashi narrowed his eye.

"It's because they weren't fit to be shinobi Hokage-sama," Kakashi said and Sarutobi sighed. He took a deep puff of his smoke and turned to look out the window.

"Kakashi that's the third team you failed. You said you wanted to teach the next generation, but you're making it difficult. Try and pass a team this time," Sarutobi said and Kakashi nodded before walking towards the door, but then he stopped and turned to Kurenai.

"Well Kurenai congratulations on adopting Naruto. I guess despite your title as Konoha's Ice Queen you are quite soft," Kakashi said with a chuckle while Kurenai narrowed her eyes.

"At least Kaa-san isn't a pervert jonin," Naruto suddenly said making Kurenai widen her eyes and Anko snicker. Kakashi raised an eyebrow at the blonde while Naruto glared coldly at him. Kurenai giggled as she looked at her son's glare.

"_He's not bad. That glare would make any normal kid flinch," _Kurenai thought before Naruto grabbed her hand.

"Come on Kaa-san. You and Anko-nee said you'd train me so let's go," Naruto said running out the door while holding Kurenai and Anko's hand.

"I think you just made him hate you," Sarutobi said and Kakashi sighed with a nod. He honestly didn't mean anything by it, but he knew that he shouldn't have said it like that. Kurenai already tolerate him and his pervert tendencies as it was. He probably just made it worse.

"I never thought that Kurenai would adopt Naruto of all people," Kakashi said and Sarutobi nodded.

"Yeah it's a shocker, but I'm happy for him," Sarutobi said and Kakashi shrugged his shoulder while he took out an orange book and walked off leaving Sarutobi to his work.

_**With Kurenai, Anko and Naruto**_

Having left the Hokage Mansion, the group left the area and Kurenai grabbed Naruto's hand. She took him in the direction of the library while she turned to Anko.

"Anko prepare our regular training ground for Naruto-kun. We'll be there later," Kurenai said and Anko nodded as she gave Naruto a goodbye and hopped along the rooftops while Kurenai and her son walked into the library. They were both met with a bit of hostility, but there was nothing the civilians could do so Naruto entered the library for the first time. He looked at the mountains of books in the shelves while Kurenai took him to the shinobi section of the library.

"Alright Naruto, what do you want to learn? We'll get the books," Kurenai said and Naruto thought it over. He rubbed his head for a few minutes while Kurenai slowly waited for her son's response to her question.

"Well Kaa-san I'd like to learn everything. I want to be a well balanced shinobi. I heard lots of people calling you the Genjutsu Mistress so I want that to be my primary art. I'd like to have taijutsu and ninjutsu just so I don't focus on one thing," Naruto said and Kurenai chuckled, but she remembered Kyuubi's large chakra reserves which gave Naruto nearly Kage level chakra just at the age he was. Genjutsu would be a bit of a struggle for him, but this was her son and the least she could do was believe it was possible and teach him.

"Well Naru-kun I'm glad you want to be well-rounded and you have two perfect teachers. Anko leans more to taijutsu and ninjutsu while I lean towards genjutsu and tactics. With your Kaa-san and Nee-chan you will be a very well balance shinobi. Now then we will get to work on your chakra control. Do you know what chakra is?" Kurenai asked and Naruto racked his brain.

"Umm no Kaa-san I'm sorry," Naruto said and Kurenai patted his head.

"No problem Naru-kun. For now I'll tell you and later I'll show it to you. Basically chakra is the energy within our bodies. It's the thing that allows us to perform amazing techniques. In essence, chakra is a shinobi's best friend. Now then let's get you some books. We'll mostly take some on chakra control and some on genin to chunin techniques," Kurenai told her son and Naruto nodded as the Genjutsu Mistress handed Naruto the books and when they were done they carried them out and walked towards a training ground.

"Kaa-san when did you start genjutsu?" Naruto asked out of nowhere as they walked for a few minutes. Kurenai smiled and looked up at the sky.

"Maybe since I started the academy. There weren't many genjutsu users during that time and I had a peculiar knack for it so I went with it. Mostly I wanted to prove that genjutsu was just as good as taijutsu or ninjutsu," Kurenai said and Naruto nodded.

"That's a cool dream Kaa-san," Naruto said and Kurenai giggled with a bit of thanks to her son.

While they walked Kurenai raised an eyebrow when she saw two other people walking. She knew the oldest right away while the younger she had a vague memory about. Of course she couldn't really forget them. They were the last of their clan after all. It was Mikoto and her son Sasuke Uchiha. Naruto looked at Sasuke and the brunette looked at Naruto. They both shared a glance at each other as the two mothers stopped to talk.

"Kurenai-san it's good to see you," Mikoto said and Kurenai nodded. She had seen Mikoto around multiple times. There was a few other times that Anko, and Yugao would invite herself and Mikoto to a woman's night out.

"It's good to see you too. It was quite a shock when I learned what you did," Mikoto said taking a glance at Naruto which Kurenai did notice.

"Well that's life isn't it? My son is quite responsible for his age," Kurenai said smiling and Mikoto chuckled.

"Sasuke-chan's no slouch either though I wish he wouldn't mop all the time," Mikoto said and Kurenai raised an eyebrow as to what she meant.

Meanwhile Naruto was staring at Sasuke and Sasuke was staring at Naruto. The two young boys glared at each other before the Uchiha spoke.

"What are you lookin' at?" he asked while Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"Well I'm looking at your mopey face. You need to lighten up," Naruto said and Sasuke gritted his teeth at the blonde.

"Hmph maybe you should mind your business," Sasuke returned and Naruto's eyebrow twitched. This guy was seriously pissing the blonde off.

"Whatever broody," Naruto said and Sasuke gritted his teeth. He noticed the books in Naruto's hands and chuckled.

"So you want to be a shinobi. Please I already know a jutsu maybe you just suck," Sasuke said and Naruto grabbed his collar. He scowled at the Uchiha while the brunette was sort of surprised by the action a little.

"Wanna say that to my face emo?" Naruto asked and Sasuke grabbed Naruto's collar in return. Mikoto and Kurenai watched the exchange and sighed. Boys would always be boys.

"Who you callin' an emo loser?" Sasuke retorted and both gritted their teeth at each other.

"I bet I could be a better ninja than you any day," Naruto said and Sasuke scoffed.

"I'd like to see you try. When I become the best I'll kick your ass so far around this village that you'll never get up again," Sasuke said and Naruto was about to say something, but both boys got grabbed and pulled away from each other.

"Come Sasuke, be nice," Mikoto said with a smile while Kurenai smiled at Naruto.

"Naruto you too. Don't fight...yet," Kurenai said and Naruto nodded with a quick apology as the two ladies dragged their sons away from each other.

"Hey loser I intend to win that bet. You better be up to it!" Sasuke yelled across the streets and Naruto gave a hidden grin.

"Just be prepared to lose when I beat you to a pulp dattebayo!" Naruto yelled and he could've sworn that he saw Sasuke smirk.

Meanwhile Sasuke grabbed his mother's arm and quickly shot off for the Uchiha compound. Mikoto was surprised at her son's strength in his grip as he pulled her along.

"Sasuke, what's gotten into you?" Mikoto asked and Sasuke turned to her.

"Come on Kaa-san we're training. I'm not letting that loser pass me," Sasuke said as he continued to drag his mother back to the compound and Mikoto saw a smile across his face.

"_I'll have to thank Naruto-kun for that someday," _Mikoto said in thought as she ran with Sasuke to give him the training he wanted from her.

While that was going on Kurenai and Naruto entered the required training ground as they walked through the trees.

"Kaa-san, train me hard or I'll never beat that teme," Naruto said and Kurenai giggled with a simple nod.

"That's fine and all Naruto-kun, but don't forget that you must also train for yourself. To improve and exceed your limits as a shinobi," Kurenai told him and Naruto nodded.

"I understand Kaa-san," Naruto said and Kurenai nodded. They soon entered a lush field with a pond in the center of it. They saw Anko sitting on a tree branch waiting for them as they came into the field.

"Anko-nee we're here," Naruto yelled and the Snake Mistress smiled with a somersault to the ground.

"Alright I was almost tired of waiting. Now then Nai-chan what shall we do to help him with first?" Anko asked and Kurenai put the library books on the ground.

"Before we start anything I think we should start Naruto-kun on some chakra control exercises. Maybe two hours of that then we'll go into the basics for taijutsu which should be for an hour then another hour for ninjutsu and we'll end the day with him reading about genjutsu," Kurenai told her friend and Anko nodded. She turned to see Naruto staring at them and nodded.

"Alright then Nai-chan. If I remember you have a mission with some other chunin in a an hour or so right? Why don't you go and I'll take care of Naru-kun?" Anko said and Kurenai sighed. She knew Anko was right. It wasn't a mission that was long, it was just baby sitting a prince for about half the day for some country.

"Alright I guess I'll go. It shouldn't be long. Naruto-kun listen to your sister and you'll learn a lot. For now I have to go do a mission alright?" Kurenai asked and Naruto nodded.

"Alright Kaa-san. Be safe," Naruto said and Kurenai responded with a light kiss on his forehead before she jumped to the trees and left the two alone.

"Well I'm in your care Anko-nee," Naruto said making the Snake Mistress smile.

"Alright Naru-kun, Kurenai wanted to start on chakra control. We will begin with a simple exercise. Simply balance this leaf on your forehead with nothing but chakra. It will take a while, but I know you'll get it. Just like this," Anko said placing the leaf to her head as she sat in front of Naruto. The blonde watched the leaf stick and it stayed on her forehead for about 3 minutes before it dropped.

"A jonin can keep this up for about three hours flawlessly while chunin can do it for an hour. Now then you try," Anko said and Naruto nodded. He took a leaf and closed his eyes. During his walk with his mother, Naruto was taught how to direct chakra to the points in his body where he needed them. He had gotten lost on a few things, but he could tell what his mother was talking about. So the blonde wasn't entirely confused on the matter.

Naruto sighed and slowly tried to channel chakra to his forehead as he stuck the leaf on it. The blonde slowly removed his hand as Anko watched him. She was amazed that it didn't fall immediately, but after a minute or so it did while Naruto pouted.

"Man, I had it dattebayo," Naruto said and Anko patted his shoulder.

"A small step back Naru-kun. I honestly expected it to fall immediately, but you have some degree of control. I wonder why," Anko said and Naruto scratched his head.

"Well there were those times when I was being chased by a mob and when they would nearly catch me I would almost immediately run so far ahead of them. Does that mean anything Anko-nee?" Naruto asked and Anko narrowed her eyes.

"You must have unconsciously applied chakra to your feet to give you that extra speed. Civilians don't really know how to use chakra so you could outrun them easily. I'm both amazed and angry at that, but not at you so don't read too much into it. Anyway that was a good try. Now Nai-chan said to try for two hours so I'll watch you and correct you on anything I see that needs to be changed," Anko said and Naruto nodded as he closed his eyes and tried the leaf exercise again.

_**With Kurenai**_

The chunin woman just got back to her house and opened the door. She quickly got all of her stuff together and got ready to leave. She had to met up with Genma, Guy and ugh Kakashi. Out of them all Kakashi and Guy were the only jonin while Genma and Kurenai were the chunin, but Kurenai was possibly the only real chunin since Genma said he was going to do the jonin exams in the next month. Kurenai would've taken the exams also, but with her new responsibilities to Naruto she knew that if she made jonin then she would be called out a lot more and that would leave the village to chase him at their leisure and she would be damned if that happened.

"Well I guess I can wait till he's about ten or so then I can become a jonin. For now, Naruto-kun is my primary concern," Kurenai said to herself before heading for the door. She opened the door and almost walked out before seeing two council members at her doorstep. They were Koharu and Homura.

"Kurenai-san glad we caught you. May we have a word?" They asked and Kurenai narrowed her eyes. Her womanly instincts pointed this to Naruto or something that had to do with her adoptive son.

"Well I'm kind of in a hurry so I can't really talk long," Kurenai said and the two council members nodded.

"That's fine. We hope this won't take long either. So we'll get right to the point. We want you to relinquish Naruto Uzumaki from your care,"

"No," Kurenai said just as fast as their request came out. Homura and Koharu narrowed their eyes at her and Kurenai stepped out of her doorstep and closed the door.

"Kurenai-san, your a smart woman so you should know that you can't raise him. He's not normal," Homura said and Kurenai turned to them.

"I also don't think it's normal for people to maim a six year old boy just because of hatred. Now then if your done," Kurenai said as she walked down the stairs and was about to leave while Koharu sighed.

"That thing must be controlled Kurenai-san if we aren't careful he'll destroy us all. You have to think about the safety of the village," Koharu said and Kurenai sighed. This was exactly why she wanted to wait for Naruto to grow a little then for her to become a jonin. It was all for the purpose of her to stay close to her son.

Kurenai stopped walking and glared coldly at the two council members making them both shiver.

"Never call my son a thing. He's Naruto Yuhi-Uzumaki and I'm not abandoning him for anything. I'd rather die," Kurenai said as she shunshined away from view. Koharu and Homura narrowed their eyes and sighed.

"What do we do Koharu?" Homura asked and Koharu sighed.

"I don't know. With two clans backing her up, Kurenai and Naruto are virtually untouchable," Koharu said and the two council members quickly walked off.

_**Back With Naruto**_

The blonde sighed and panted while he laid on his back while Anko laughed at him. Naruto had done the leaf exercise down to three minutes which was the optimum requirement for most academy students so Anko took him to tree climbing and the blonde's clothes were in tears.

"Wow Naru-kun, you must have it rough," Anko said while the blonde glared at her.

"It's not funny Anko-nee. Man that hurt," Naruto said rubbing his head and Anko nodded while getting control of herself for a bit.

"Yeah, maybe it's beyond you at the moment. Let's get you started with my taijutsu. It's still a new form, but it's an effective one," Anko said and Naruto nodded. He got to his feet while Anko slipped into her taijutsu form.

"This is all about movement and dancing around the opponent almost to taunt them. It also relies on being flexible so let's go at it," Anko said and Naruto nodded. He ran at Anko and the chunin chuckled as she 'trained' her little brother.

Anko was brutal. She really didn't hold back for Naruto and the blonde was cursing her mentally at the moment. He had been kicked, punched, slapped, backslapped, and kneed in a certain place. He didn't know his sister could be so damn cold.

"Anko-nee you're evil," Naruto said panting and Anko chuckled.

"Exploit all weaknesses little brother. Now then, let's forget about ninjutsu tonight and simply taijutsu the day away," Anko said and Naruto gulped. He hoped he would be alive enough to see his mother again or this wasn't his day at all.

Just like Anko said, they spared the day away and not once did Naruto hit Anko. She was so damn slippery just like a damn snake. His sister called her taijutsu form the Hebi style and Naruto could now see why she moved like a snake. She based her entire persona off of it. Anko taught Naruto the beginning katas to her form and at the end of the day when the sun was going down they stopped with a little jutsu lesson. Needless to say, Naruto's clothes could almost be considered rags and he was completely beat down, but the blonde smiled and hugged Anko.

"Thanks for the...ouch training Anko-nee. It really ouch feels good," Naruto said as it completely hurt to move his body. He had learned a lot from Anko, but at the end of the day his body was aching like hell.

"You're welcome little brother now then come on and get on my back," Anko said and Naruto raised an eyebrow to which Anko smirked.

"I know you can't move so I'll piggyback to Nai-chan's house," Anko said and Naruto slowly got on his surrogate older sister's back. Anko grinned as she trudged back to Kurenai's apartment.

"Anko-nee," Naruto said and the Snake Mistress turned to him.

"What's up Naru-kun?" Anko asked as Naruto leaned on her back. He sighed and yawned.

"Sorry if it's personal, but where did you get this mark?" Naruto asked making Anko flinch as she felt Naruto touch her neck. She slowly calmed down and stopped walking.

"It's a story I'll tell you one day, but for now let's just say it's a scar," Anko said and Naruto nodded not wanting to interfere in his surrogate sister's privacy anymore than he already did.

"Alright Anko-nee. Just curious," Naruto said as he went to sleep on Anko's back making the woman chuckle at how cute he could be.

_**With Kurenai**_

The chunin sighed as she came through the door of her apartment. Turns out that guard took longer than expected since the nation's Daimyou was right that his son would get attacked. They were mostly bandits scattered from the neighboring countries, but there was quite a bit and it took all of them to hold the bandits back. They were only adequate fighters so it didn't take that long to take them out. Kurenai had received her mission's payment and just wanted to relax on her couch, but she knew she couldn't just yet since Naruto wasn't back. She was about to get up again and go to the training area, but the door opened and Anko brought in Naruto on her back and Kurenai immediately got worried when she saw how terrible the blonde looked.

"Anko you didn't have to go that far," Kurenai said as she rested Naruto on the bed.

"Sorry about that Nai-chan, but he's really persistent. He's gonna really be something in the future," Anko said and Kurenai nodded in agreement.

"I guess now would be a good time for me to go to a new rank," Anko said and Kurenai raised an eyebrow.

"I'm gonna help you take care of him. He's my family too Nai-chan" Anko said and Kurenai sighed.

"Well that's all nice and good Anko, but he needs to be alive for you to help him," Kurenai said sending her friend a glare while Anko sheepishly chuckled.

Kurenai shook Naruto awake and the blonde yawned.

"Kaa-san you're back," Naruto said and Kurenai nodded.

"The mission wasn't as long as I thought. Well go to bed Naruto-kun, you look exhausted. We'll do your genjutsu training tomorrow," Kurenai told him and the blonde nodded. He quickly got up and walked to his room. The blonde took of his clothes and took a quick shower then went to bed just as easy while Kurenai and Anko sat at the table in the kitchen.

"Nai-chan I think I should give him the contract," Anko said and Kurenai narrowed her eyes.

"Anko, I don't think he's ready for that. Maybe after a few years of training, but not right now," Kurenai said as she sipped some water. Anko sighed and tapped the table with her finger.

"I'm not saying it has to be now. I'm just saying that I would want to," Anko returned and Kurenai sighed while holding her glass.

"I suppose that's a good idea," Kurenai said and Anko nodded with a grin.

"I never would've thought that you would become a mother even an adopted one," the Snake Mistress said and Kurenai snorted.

"I know that's right, but it's fulfilling," Kurenai stated and Anko nodded while laying her head on the table before looking at Naruto's door. She walked over to the door and slowly opened it to see Naruto sleeping soundly and closed the door.

"Well our lives just got that much more exciting. So when are we going to tell Yugao about this? She'll have a fit," Anko said and Kurenai knew that. Despite being the most composed one of the group, Yugao did tend to overreact to somethings, but that's what made her fun.

"I don't know, but that's a situation for another time," Kurenai said and Anko nodded in agreement with her. She could wait for now.

"Well I guess I can go home now," Anko said and Kurenai waved goodbye.

"Anko thanks for being Naruto's sister," Kurenai said making the Snake Mistress chuckle as she opened the door.

"As I told you Nai-chan, I've always wanted a brother with whisker marks," Anko said as she left while Kurenai sighed. She began to wonder if this was something to worry about, but decided to let it go as she got up from her seat and walked towards her bedroom to go to sleep. She stopped to take a peek into Naruto's room and smile when she saw her son sleeping peacefully.

"Naruto Yuhi-Uzumaki, I think that has a nice ring to it," Kurenai said with a nod as she closed the door and went to sleep. She couldn't wait to get Naruto's training done so she could be certain that he could protect himself.

_**One Year Later**_

"Naruto Yuhi-Uzumaki, it's time to get up and go to the academy," Kurenai yelled and heard a crash from her son's room. She sighed as Naruto came out of the room and chuckled.

"Sorry about that Kaa-san. I'm still a heavy sleeper," Naruto said and Kurenai rolled her eyes.

"What am I going to do with you?" Kurenai asked and Naruto shrugged his shoulders. He quickly at his breakfast and put on his clothes. Naruto had gotten taller over the year. His blonde hair was more wild looking and his body just a bit more developed thanks to Kurenai and Anko's training.

He had also learned a lot much more than the average genin did. Thanks to his sister, Naruto developed completely in the Hebi-style taijutsu. His moves were more fluid and he could spar with Anko a lot longer than he could a year ago. The blonde also gained a few jutsus underneath his belt and while they weren't his nature he still learned them for the sake of being well-balanced. Much to Kurenai's happiness and relief Naruto, with time and chakra control, was able to use genjutsu. She could only be happy that the whole year wouldn't have to be repeated anymore. That was one of the hardest times she had tried to teach someone genjutsu and the chakra control Naruto needed was quite large for his age, but as expected of her son he did it all without fail. Kurenai also instilled in Naruto her dislike for perverts and the blonde had the same cold gaze that his mother had.

Aside from Sarutobi, Kakashi, Anko, and a few other people no one knew that Naruto was adopted by Kurenai. She didn't feel the need to keep it a secret, but she thought that it might be best for Naruto if she didn't come completely out with it not that Naruto minded at all. To everyone else Kurenai was still the cold, untouchable woman that she always was, but in front of Naruto she was the nicest woman around. Kurenai was still a chunin and wanted to stay that way for about another year or so just to be sure for Naruto's safety. Anko had been promoted to tokubetsu jonin and started to work in the Interrogation Department with Ibiki or who Naruto called 'Uncle Ibiki'.

Naruto only had a small group of friends, but they were still good friend nonetheless. Sasuke was more of a rival than a friend, but he appreciated having the Uchiha around. He also made friends with the Nara heir, Shikamaru Nara, the Inuzuka heir, Kiba Inuzuka. He was sort of acquaintances with the Aburame heir, Shino and the Akimichi heir, Chouji. He tried to be friends with the Hyuuga heir, but she always ended up fainting so Naruto sort of stopped going at her.

"Alright Kaa-san, I'm leaving," Naruto said and Kurenai nodded. She gave him his lunch and the blonde left.

"_Have a good day Naruto-kun," _Kurenai said as she looked out the window and saw Naruto running for the school.

"I guess I can take the jonin exam soon. I heard Mikoto would be a jonin sensei. I wonder if I should be one also," Kurenai thought as she sipped her coffee. Soon there was a knock on her door and the Genjutsu Mistress opened it.

"Hey Nai-chan," Anko said coming in and Kurenai waved.

"Is Naru-kun gone?" Anko asked and Kurenai sighed with a nod.

"Well he'll be fine though Nai-chan watch the Academy. Who knows what they'll try with Naru-kun," Anko warned and Kurenai took that warning to notice.

"I know that's why I told one of the chunin who knows Naruto. He's Iruka Umino. He'll watch Naruto-kun for me and report to me if anything happens that looks weird," Kurenai said and Anko nodded.

"Then send them to me and I'll make them straighten up," Anko said while Kurenai chuckled.

"Your definition of straightening up is very twisted Anko," Kurenai retorted and Anko scoffed.

"How mean Nai-chan," Anko said and Kurenai giggled before she went to get dressed also. She had a long day of missions to do with Anko and now was the perfect time to get them done. She also couldn't wait to give Naruto something very special.

"So Anko, do you think he'll like it?" Kurenai asked and Anko nodded.

"I know he will Nai-chan. With it he'll be quite the ninja. I can't wait to see people's reactions," Anko said and Kurenai nodded in agreement with her. Her son would really be quite the shinobi. She could attest to that after all.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Konoha Academy**_

Naruto walked sighed as he walked through the door of the academy. It was his first day to the school in order for him to make his mother proud and become a shinobi. He had made his friends prior to the academy so this would be the first time that he would be seeing them all.

"I guess I'll get a move on," Naruto said as he came up to his room. Naruto opened the door, but he was surprised when he saw no one was there. He was probably the first to arrive to the class so the blonde chose a seat near the window and stayed there as he waited for other people to arrive.

It had been over 45 minutes for Naruto making the blonde narrow his eyes, but then the door opened making Naruto jump. He turned to see Sasuke come through the door. Naruto was more than happy to have someone in the room with him and grinned.

"Hey teme how are you today?" Naruto asked in a smug way while Sasuke grinned at his rival. He'd been training with him mother a lot before the academy just so he could kick Naruto's ass one day and prove he was the best between them.

"Hey loser. So it looks like we're the first to arrive," Sasuke said making Naruto nod in agreement with him. Sasuke sat in a seat row below Naruto and took out a book about shuriken techniques. Naruto seemed vaguely interested in the book, but he pulled out his own book which was entitled 'Chunin Chakra Control Exercises'. The two boys spent their time waiting for everyone to arrive and simply sat in silence as they read through their books.

_**With Kurenai**_

Inside the mission room was Kurenai, Asuma and Genma. The three were standing in front of their Hokage waiting for their mission to be given to them. Kurenai had taken a small leave to watch Naruto the past year so now she wanted to earn more experience so she could start becoming a jonin.

"Alright I'm glad you could all make it. You're mission is to guard supplies that are being shipped to our Daiymo's location. It might be targeted by thieves. You're to leave in the next fifteen minutes," Sarutobi said and everyone nodded with their individual bows.

"Yes Hokage-sama," they all said as they started to leave.

"Ahh Kurenai-san. Please stay behind," Sarutobi said making Kurenai raise and eyebrow, but she nodded and closed the door.

"Yes Sarutobi-sama?" Kurenai asked making it known that she would only say that when they were alone which Sarutobi didn't mind at all. He really rather welcomed it to say the least.

"Well Kurenai-san I know you had Naruto-kun start the academy and I just what you to know that until today I had made the council swear not to talk about Naruto-kun's adoption. I figured your life and his life would be made easier like that, but now it will be public knowledge. I just want to know if you're prepared for that," Sarutobi said and Kurenai smiled.

"It's alright Sarutobi-sama. I have Anko watching the place when she's not busy and we haven't been idle with Naruto-kun either. Granted he's only about genin level at the moment he can still be quite the shinobi when he wants to. I know he can. He's my son after all," Kurenai said as she knew that Sarutobi had stopped the spread of rumors about her and Naruto and while she was grateful for it she didn't really think it was necessary. She knew it would be public knowledge about this time and most people would be surprised, but that was alright she figured.

"Well if that's all Hokage-sama I'm gonna go," Kurenai said and Sarutobi nodded with smile on his face as he saw Kurenai leave.

_**Back at the Academy**_

"Okay I am happy to see some new faces in the room. I know we will have a good year as we prepare you for your first step to becoming shinobi," Iruka said making all the kids smile and slightly cheer.

It had been a while, but Naruto and Sasuke had seen everyone else come in and calmly waited for the teachers. Seeing most of his friends, Naruto gestured for them over to his seat which came to be Shikamaru sitting next to Naruto while Kiba was next to Shikamaru. Above Naruto was Shino, Chouji, and Hinata. Right below the blonde was Sasuke and a new face that the blonde had never seen before which was, Ino Yamanaka. Right next to her was a pink haired girl who was seethed at the Yamanaka heir for some odd reason to which made Sasuke sigh.

"Hey Sasuke what's up with those two?" Naruto asked and Sasuke rolled his eyes while glaring at the two girls in question.

"Who knows. I'm trying to ignore them at the moment," The Uchiha said and Naruto chuckled at him for sounding like that. He wondered if those girls had a small infatuation with Sasuke, but then he turned back to the front to listen to Iruka speak.

"Now then before we begin the lesson let's tell everyone our names," Iruka said making everyone nod as the first person stood to their feet and announced their name.

"I'm Kaoru Ukyo," the small girl said making Iruka nod. This happened to everyone as it slowly came down through the list of academy students. It slowly got through to the the group in the corner while Iruka told everyone to begin.

"I-I'm Hinata Hyuuga. Nice t-to meet everyone," She said with a bow and sat down. Next to her was Shino as he stood to his feet.

"I'm Shino Aburame. Please treat me well," Shino said and sat down.

"I'm Chouji Akimichi. It's great to be here," Chouji said rubbing his head as he sat back down while munching on some chips which he passed to Naruto, Kiba and Shikamaru a few times.

"I'm Kiba Inuzuka and I'm gonna be the best in this class," Kiba said while the little dog on his head, Akamaru, yipped in agreement. Next was Shikamaru who lazily looked up from his desk.

"I'm Shikamaru Nara. This is such a drag, but since I'm here I guess I'll just deal with it," Shikamaru said before closing his eyes for a bit. Naruto chuckled at his friend and shook his head. As expected of the Naras. Great geniuses, but terribly lazy. It also dawned on Naruto that all Nara had some type of hot headed woman. It must've been a Nara preference Naruto figured.

Realizing it was his turn the blonde sighed and stood to his feet. He saw most of the kids glaring at him, but Naruto knew why. He knew that parents told their children to stay away from him since he was a 'bad' influence, but it was amazing that all the clan heirs found no problem with and neither did their parents. He wondered why that was, but he could think it over later.

"I'm Naruto Yuhi-Uzumaki. I hope to learn a lot from all of you dattebayo," Naruto said making most of the children widen their eyes.

"Yuhi? By any chance are you related to the famous Genjutsu Mistress, Kurenai Yuhi-sama?" a girl said and Naruto nodded his head.

"Yeah I'm her son," Naruto said making the entire class except for those who knew Naruto gasp out loud.

"Wait a minute. Your blonde and she isn't. You have blue eyes and hers are red. Plus the last part of your name. She's not an Uzumaki. Why don't you stop lying?" one of the boys said while the other children nodded. Naruto rolled his eyes while the others came to his aid.

"It's true. We've heard Kurenai call him her son and he called her Kaa-san. You guys should get your facts straight before you accuse someone," Shikamaru said while Naruto shrugged his shoulders.

"I said what I wanted to. That's all," Naruto said sitting down while Iruka rubbed his temples and told for the next person to announce their name.

"I'm Sakura Haruno. Nice to meet everyone," she said smiling and next to her was Ino.

"I'm Ino Yamanaka. Hello," she said with her quick introduction and sat back down next was the person who made most of the girls giggle and smile.

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha," the brunette said simply and sat down. He just wanted to get things over with so he didn't both with the pleasant greeting. Iruka nodded with the last person announcing his name and smiled.

"Alright now that we have all announced ourselves. We will start learning about the history of the village," Iruka said effectively making all the students groan while Iruka chuckled before he started writing on the board.

It was a long time, but the bell rang and Iruka stopped talking.

"Alright everyone. We will know have lunch and after that I will be teaching you what a kunai and shuriken is then we will try a little target practice," Iruka said and everyone nodded while getting up from their seats.

Naruto had left the room and out into the yard. He sat on a simple bench and leaned back. He had never been so bored in his life with that little lecture. Sure history was important, but damn it could be boring. The blonde sighed one more time and pulled out his lunch which consisted of some rice balls, chicken and some cooked rice.

"Thank you for the food Kaa-san," Naruto said and started eating his mother's cooking which was always good to him.

"Hey Naruto so this is where you ran off to," Kiba said interrupting the blonde as he swallowed his food. Naruto also saw Shino, Shikamaru, and Chouji coming along with him.

"Hey guys. Just wanted some quiet I guess," Naruto said as he placed some chicken in his mouth.

"Where are Hinata, Sakura, and Ino?" The blonde asked and Shino slightly adjusted his glasses.

"They went to have lunch together. We offered for them to join us, but Ino said that girls should spend time together so they took off," Shino said while Naruto wondered what that was all about, but he didn't care. By then he noticed Kiba looking around.

"Where's Sasuke?" Kiba asked and Naruto pointed up making the four see Sasuke eating his lunch while he leaned on a tree.

"He's been there for about five minutes I guess," Naruto said as he continued eating. Kiba and Shikamaru sweatdropped, but they all stopped talking and continued on with their lunch break which was relatively quiet.

_**Behind the Academy**_

It had been five minutes since everyone had finished their lunch break and they were all in the back with a new face along side Iruka.

"Alright everyone. This is my partner, Mizuki. Now then we'll begin the lesson. Can any of you tell me what a kunai is?" Iruka asked and someone raised their hand.

"A tiny knife that shinobi use to pull of awesome attacks?" someone asked making Iruka and Mizuki chuckle.

"That's the generally idea. A kunai is a shinobi's main weapon of choice. There are many things you can learn to do with kunai. You can throw them, use them for traps and fight with them. The possibilities for kunai are endless. Now then, we will practice throwing them. Who would like to go first?" Iruka asked. No one seemed that eager since they never held a kunai before in their life, but someone had to go so Iruka sighed.

"Alright then I'll pick. Naruto why don't you give it a try?" Iruka asked and the blonde stood to his feet. Sasuke paid special attention to this one as a small grin appeared on his face. Iruka gave Naruto the kunai and pointed towards a target. Naruto nodded, but also didn't miss the small glare he was getting for Mizuki. It made Naruto sigh that even the teachers hated him.

"Hit the target as best you can Naruto," Iruka told him. Naruto nodded and mentally thanked Anko for teaching him about kunai and what you could do with them. Of course she taught him to be creative with them also which earned her a small smack on the head from Kurenai at the time.

Naruto threw the kunai at the dummy target and the it amazed Iruka and even Mizuki that the blonde had such a good execution. The kunai embedded itself in the exact center of the target while Naruto smiled.

"How is that Iruka-sensei?" Naruto asked and Iruka nodded. Everyone widened their eyes at Naruto's accomplishment as the blonde sat back down. Kiba leaned next to him and whispered.

"Where do you learn to do that?" Kiba asked and Naruto grinned.

"I learned how to throw them a year ago," Naruto said and Kiba pouted which followed a small mutter of 'show-off' making Naruto smirk. Sasuke then rose his hand that he would like to try and Iruka allowed it.

"You can do it Sasuke-kun!" Sakura yelled before Iruka shushed her so that Sasuke could concentrate. The Uchiha thanked his sensei before looking back at the target. He had been training with his mother and he knew he had improved. He wouldn't fall behind Naruto at all.

Sasuke threw the kunai at the target and it came to the center also. Most of the girls cheered for the Uchiha as he sat down. The entire period when on like this as Sasuke and Naruto tried to one-up each in just about everything. They were rather amusing to watch for everyone else. Before anyone knew it, the day at the academy was over for everyone with Mizuki asking one last question.

"So does everyone know what today is?" Mizuki asked and all the students raised their eyebrows before someone stood to their feet.

"It's the festival day right? When the Yondaime took down the Kyuubi and saved the village," one of the kids said making Naruto narrow his eyes. He had known about Kyuubi as when he asked Kurenai and Anko had told him the entire thing. Naruto had been quite depressed that last year, but Kurenai kept telling him that he was nothing like Kyuubi and that he would always be her son so Naruto eventually got out of it. Today was his birthday and while no one really appreciated it there was something good about it.

"That's right. So enjoy the festival for all it's worth," Mizuki said as he left laughing, but Iruka could hear the disdain in that talk. He sighed and rubbed his head. He'd have to have a talk with Mizuki when he had the chance.

"Well on that note, class is over everyone. Enjoy the festival and someone's birthday," Iruka said making all the kids nod as they ran out the door as they couldn't wait to wear there kimonos and go to the festival. Meanwhile Naruto got up to his feet and turned to Kiba.

"Hey guys wanna get something to eat?" Naruto asked, but Kiba shook his head.

"Sorry Naruto I've umm got practice today," Kiba said as he walked out. Everyone followed him leaving Naruto in the room. The blonde sighed and rubbed the back of his head.

"Yeah I was going home anyway," Naruto said to himself as he walked out the room. As he exited the door, Naruto saw Iruka behind the doorway smiling at him.

"Hey Naruto are you going home?" Iruka asked and Naruto nodded. He gave a small sigh, but Iruka continued to smile.

"Hey why don't I treat you to some ramen? I'd like to get to know some of my students," Iruka said mainly because he was afraid of Naruto getting attacked on his way home while Kurenai was gone, but the blonde didn't seem to pick up on that.

"Umm alright Iruka-sensei I guess we can go," Naruto said as the two walked towards Ichiraku Ramen, Naruto's number 1 spot to eat other than what his mother cooked. It was obvious to the two that they were being glared at, mostly Naruto, more than usual. It was a lot more anger filled than before, but Naruto knew why. Trying to change the mood in the air, Iruka decided to speak.

"So Naruto, how are you so good with a kunai? You really surprised me," Iruka said and Naruto slightly smiled.

"Kaa-san taught me. She and Anko-nee have been training me for a year now so I know a bit," Naruto said and Iruka widened his eyes. He didn't know that Naruto was being trained by Anko or Kurenai. He did know that Kurenai adopted Naruto, but didn't think she would train him. No wonder he hit the target with that kunai so easily.

"Wow well I can't slack off on you. Sasuke's getting trained by his mother and you're getting trained by your mother. I must say that you're amazing," Iruka said and Naruto thanked him. After walking for a bit longer the two came up to the shop and settled inside.

"Hey Teuchi-ojisan can you get me some ramen?" Naruto asked and the old man behind the counter smiled at his favorite customer.

"Sure kid whatever you want today I'll make it for ya," Teuchi said making the blonde's face light up like a small light. Iruka chuckled at him as Teuchi brought them three bowls of ramen. Two for Naruto and one for Iruka.

"Eat up," He said and the two dug in. Naruto instantly slurped up his noodles since he could never do it if his mother was with him. Heck, she wasn't afraid to hit him on the head for slurping his food. Iruka merely chuckled at him and he continued to his own bowl while he watched Naruto eat his food. The two ate in relative silence and simply enjoyed their food. They didn't talk about much except for being glad to know that the other would be teaching. When all was said and done, Iruka left Naruto alone and the blonde walked off.

He had nothing to do since his mother was gone so he decided to head home and get some rest before Anko came home. The walk was sort of short for Naruto walked up the stairs and came up to his mother's apartment. He had been given a key and the blonde was about to open the door, but then he felt a hand wrap over his shoulder.

"Hey Otouto, how are you doing?" Anko asked surprising him.

"Hey Anko-nee. I was just finished with my first day at the academy so I thought I'd get some rest before practicing," Naruto said and Anko grinned like she always did.

"Well sorry, but you're practicing now with Nee-chan. You can rest all day, but training is forever," Anko said as she dragged Naruto away. The blonde sighed as he couldn't go home, but he knew Anko was right. What he didn't know was that he saw Anko wipe her brow as she took him to the training field.

_**Training Field**_

Anko plopped Naruto on the ground and grinned while the blonde rubbed his head.

"Anko-nee don't you have anything to do with Ibiki-oji?" Naruto asked and Anko's smirk only widened.

"He's not in today so I'm got the day off. Unless you don't want to learn a new jutsu from your Onee-chan," Anko said and immediately Naruto shot up and grabbed Anko into a hug.

"Anko-chan have I told you how much I love you dattebayo," Naruto said and Anko rolled her eyes while she ruffled the blonde's hair. She could always get his attention with something like this any time of the day.

"Alright Naruto I'll show you a new justu and we'll work on it into the night alright?" Anko asked and Naruto smiled with a nod. He could hardly wait for it.

"Alright I know Nai-chan attempted to teach you the bunshin technique right?" Anko asked and Naruto nodded. He had tried it before, but not matter how fine tuned his chakra control was he just couldn't deal with that jutsu.

"Alright then I'll teach this to you. I learned it a few days ago and realized it would be perfect for a chakra house like you. Now watch me," Anko said as she crossed her fingers. Naruto raised an eyebrow as she yelled.

"**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu," **Anko said and immediately a clone came next to her. Naruto figured it was an illusion, but he was shocked when he saw the clone move and it patted him on the head.

"Anko-nee there's two of you?" Naruto asked and the two Ankos smiled at Naruto's confusion.

"That's the Kage Bunshin jutsu Naruto-kun. This is a step above the original. It can move, talk, fight, and do all the things that you can do. Obviously they require a lot more chakra, but for someone like you they are the perfect jutsu," Anko said and Naruto's eyes gleamed. He immediately got to his feet and tried it.

"**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu," **Naruto yelled and allowed his chakra to flow for a while. Soon three clones appeared next to him and Naruto jumped up and down while Anko's eyebrow twitched. She worked on that technique for three hours when she found out about the technique and just seeing her handsigns Naruto got it in under ten.

"_Kami you are so not fair," _Anko said in thought while Naruto and his clones conversed, but then Anko brought them all to attention.

"Well since you...seemingly have that down we'll go on with one more jutsu that I'll teach you," Anko said and she touched the ground. She held up a single handsign and yelled.

"**Ninpo: Shin no Otoshiana( Ninja Art: Pitfall of Death)," **Anko yelled as the ground in front of her split into a hole that Naruto tried to see the bottom, but he couldn't.

"Don't be fooled Naruto. You might not see anything, but down there are thousands of kunai that will really cause you some pain. Do you want to jump inside?" Anko asked and as she did she saw Naruto whistling all the way next to a tree quite a few ways from her.

"Oh come on. I wouldn't really push you down there. Nai-chan would kill me," Anko said and Naruto warily walked over.

"In all honesty this is probably a mid C-rank jutsu since it doesn't really use that much chakra, but that depends," Anko said and Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"On what Anko-nee?" Naruto asked and the Snake Mistress chuckled.

"Well it depends on how much chakra you put into it and how deep you want the pit to be. It works like a charm though," Anko said and Naruto stood in a space a bit further.

"So can I try it now?" Naruto asked and Anko nodded as she watched him go for it.

Naruto had practiced the two new jutsu that Anko taught him and while the Kage Bunshin was a piece of cake for him the death trap that he tried to keep making wasn't. It was either to short or rough. Anko told him that the solid part was to make it long and steep so the person trapped inside wouldn't be able to use chakra to cling to the walls of the trap. The two had stayed out in the field for at least four hours and the sun was starting to go down for them while Konoha's lights went up and the small fireworks went up around the village which made Anko smile.

"Anko-nee! I got it! Is this steep enough and long enough?" Naruto asked and Anko looked down the hole. She whistled at it and made a kage bunshin and ordered it to go down the hole which the clone refused, but Anko pushed it down there and it was quite a drop down only for Anko to receive a painful memory filled with kunai spikes embedded in her back which made her shiver slightly.

"Nice job Naruto. That's the ideal pit. Now keep practicing it and I'll teach you the next step to it," Anko said and Naruto nodded. By the time the blonde noticed it was dark and sighed. He really didn't have anything planned for his birthday, but that was alright.

"Well Naruto shall we go home? I'm sure Nai-chan is back and wondering where you are," Anko snickered which made Naruto nod though he glared at her wondering what was so funny, but Anko didn't say anything as they almost left the field.

Naruto suddenly stopped as he looked at the ground for a second. It seems to move for a bit as he looked down. Anko followed his eyes and saw an injured snake on the ground. Anko raised an eyebrow while Naruto gazed at it. It was probably a mild wound, but he still felt a bit of sympathy for it.

"Don't get too close Naruto-kun. It's poisonous," Anko said and Naruto chuckled. He knew she didn't mean that, but he saw the small irony in it. The snake turned to Naruto and forked its tongue at him as a warning. The blonde didn't seem intimidated by it and let out his hand which made the snake hiss. He waved his hand left and right while the snake watched him, but Naruto could see it was still injured as it hissed a him. Anko simply continued to watch the blonde do...whatever he was doing and watched as he snaked his other hand around the snake's head and gently petted it. Anko was about to warn Naruto, but she was amazed when the snake didn't strike the blonde and simply took in his scent with its tongue.

The snake slowly stopped hissing as Naruto rubbed the back of its head. On a closer inspection Naruto could see that the snake had black, scaly skin with a red diamond pattern going down its back. It really looked beautiful when brought to the light. It was rather an average sized snake Anko figured and it was about the entire length of Naruto's arm.

"Anko-nee, think you can heal a snake?" Naruto asked and Anko narrowed her eyes at the blonde.

"You think that just cause I'm called the Snake Mistress I can heal a snake?" Anko asked and Naruto gulped. She smiled as she looked through her trench coat for a bandage and some disinfectant. The snake watched Anko cautiously as she sprayed the disinfectant over the snake's wound. The snake hissed a bit and forked its tongue at her. Anko stuck her tongue back at it and placed a bandage over the snake's wound.

"There he should be fine. Snakes can regenerate fast when they want to," Anko said and Naruto nodded. It was then that the snake slid up Naruto's arm surprising the blonde and Anko as it snaked around his neck. It didn't try to strangle him, but just kept firm on it.

"It seems he likes you," Anko said and Naruto turned to the snake. The snake forked its tongue at him as it started to slither around his arm for a bit.

"I think so too. What should call him?" Naruto asked and Anko chuckled, but remembered to take Naruto home.

As they walked home, both Naruto and Anko tried to come up with a name for the snake that had taken a small liking to Naruto as they appeared in front of Kurenai's apartment.

"I think Kurai is a good name," Naruto said as he opened the door with his key. Anko was grinning like mad when he opened the door. It was completely dark as Naruto walked inside as Anko closed the door.

"Surprise and happy birthday Naruto!" people yelled shocking Naruto who really jumped out of his skin. Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Sasuke and Hinata in the room along with Kurenai, Sarutobi, Teuchi, Ayame, Ibiki, and Mikoto.

"Happy Birthday Naruto-kun," Kurenai said giving Naruto a hug. She had noticed the snake around his arm and admitted she was sort of worried, but the snake didn't do anything as it flicked its tongue at her. She had been around Anko all the time so being around a snake was almost no surprise to her.

"Where'd you get the snake Naru-kun?" Kurenai asked and Naruto softly petted the snake's head making everyone else glare at it.

"I found it in the forest. Anko-nee helped it and it likes me. Think I could keep it?" Naruto asked and Kurenai raised an eyebrow. Sasuke, Shino and Shikamaru gazed at the snake for a bit longer.

"Well it is your birthday so I guess you can," Kurenai said and Naruto thanked his mother. It was then that Naruto turned to his friends.

"When did you guys get here?" Naruto asked while Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Please loser, Kaa-san made me come. She said rivals go to each other's birthday for some reason," Sasuke said and Naruto grinned when he saw Mikoto wink at him. She, of course, knew about Sasuke's rivalry to Naruto and thought that her son could use the good competition. It would be great for Sasuke to forget that night.

"We got here about half an hour ago. Kurenai-san had us put up these decorations. Kiba had been a little obvious back at the academy, but we pulled it off," Shikamaru said rubbing the back of his head. Naruto smiled with a nod as Ayame and Teuchi brought a chocolate cake in front of the blonde. It might have been the day of the festival for Kyuubi's defeat and that was good reason to celebrate, but for everyone else a birthday was just as good to them.

"Happy birthday Naruto-kun," Ayame said and everyone gathered around Naruto. There were eight candles and the blonde smile again.

"Blow them out Naruto so I can have some of that cake," Chouji said drooling and just as easily the blonde blew the candles out and everyone clapped for him.

"Now that he's eight I think I'll start with my present," Anko said as she bit her thumb. Everyone watched as she went through her handsigns and hit the ground. Immediately there was a poof on the ground which brought out a large scroll in front of Naruto.

"Naru-kun this is a big gift that Nai-chan and I talked about it a year and a half ago. I told her that you should sign this like your Nee-chan. So Naruto-kun wanna be a snake summoner?" Anko asked while Sarutobi grinned. He could only imagine if Minato and Kushina could see Naruto now.

"Anko-nee are you sure I can?" Naruto asked and Anko turned to the snake that was still wrapped around his arm while it forked its tongue out.

"Oh I'm sure. You seem to have a real gift with snakes. I think your friend there can agree," Anko said making everyone smile while Kurenai patted Naruto's shoulder.

"Go on Naruto. It would also mean much to Anko if you did," Kurenai said to her son and the blonde saw Anko stutter while she insisted that it wasn't true, but to her it'd be nice if she wasn't the only one who had this contract with them besides her and 'him'.

"Alright where do I sign Anko-nee?" Naruto asked and Anko unfurled the scroll.

"Right here. Just bite your thumb then trace your name into the paper," Anko said and Naruto nodded. He knelt down and bit his thumb then wrote his name over the scroll. It glowed for a bit then faded. Soon a snake came out in a dark green hexagonal pattern.

"**SSSo you're our newest ssssummoner right? How niceeeee," **the female sounding snake said and Naruto blinked.

"Nice to meet you. I hope to do good with the snakes," Naruto said and the snake smiled while she looked at the snake around Naruto's arm.

"**Well the girl on your arm likesssss you enough. SSSShe says that wants to thank you for helping her,"** the snake said and Naruto widened his eyes. So this was a girl he had on his arm. How cool was that?

"Well thank you. Anything I should know?" Naruto asked and the snake woman shook her head.

"**No not really. Jussst be kind to ussss and we'll be kind to you,"** the snake said as she bowed and disappeared. Naruto then looked back at the snake on his arm and smiled.

"I got it. Your name will be Mikata," Naruto said and the snake forked her tongue at him. Everyone thought over the word and found that it meant 'Ally' in kanji. Mikoto giggled at the idea while Mikata slithered into Naruto's jacket and the blonde giggled when he felt her ball up and rest near his body.

"Well that's my gift Naruto-kun. Now then anyone else?" Anko asked and soon everyone stepped forward. Kiba gave Naruto a scroll about taijutsu while Sasuke gave Naruto a demon wind shuriken that was special to his clan. It was made of a special metal that made it almost unbreakable to any type of attack. There were only ten in the whole clan so Sasuke gave one away to Naruto.

"Enjoy if loser. I'll be sure to fight you with one so don't hold back," Sasuke said with a small grin and Naruto nodded at him. Hinata and Shino had gotten Naruto a book and some ointment which both were said to be best sellers. Chouji and Shikamaru gave Naruto, with their parents help, an exclusive kunai and shuriken set with some high grade metals.

"Hope you like them. It's not hard to know what you like," Shikamaru said rubbing the back of his head with a yawn while Naruto shook his head.

Next was Ibiki who had given Naruto some jonin wire. It was used mainly for trapping someone, but it was still a great gift from the head of Interrogation. After him was Teuchi and Ayame who gave Naruto a small coupon for a month of free ramen to which Naruto would take extreme advantage of. Second to last was Sarutobi and the old Hokage smiled as he gave Naruto a single kunai. It was three-pronged making everyone look at the kunai funny, but Mikoto widened her eyes and simply turned to Sarutobi.

"Are you sure about this?" Mikoto asked and Sarutobi nodded.

"One piece of his heritage Mikoto-san. A few years at a time," Sarutobi said and Mikoto shrugged. She wouldn't tell her Hokage what to do.

When Naruto was done with his gifts, Kurenai came up to the blonde and gently smiled. She gave him a piece of clothe and the blonde unfurled it. He widened his eyes at what was inside. They were two short blades. Each about the half the length of his arm. They were Kodachi and Naruto loved them.

"Lots of genjutsu users and ninjutsu users have these. Most prefer kunai to these, but this is the standard," Kurenai said and Naruto hugged his mother.

"Thank you Kaa-san I love them," Naruto said and soon enough the blonde and everyone else saw a small fire in the village. Everyone looked while Sarutobi, Naruto, Anko and Kurenai widened their eyes. It was Naruto's old apartment that was on fire and Naruto frowned.

"You don't live there. You live with me Naruto. I promise they won't hurt you. Not that they could," Kurenai said and Naruto's face brightened.

"Well we're going to go now. Enjoy your birthday Naruto," Shikamaru said and people started to leave. Anko also left leaving Naruto, Kurenai and Mikata in the room.

"Never imagined this Kaa-san," Naruto said and Kurenai nodded with she drank some water. Naruto was drinking some juice. He could feel Mikata's coils against his body and chuckled. He really did like snakes after all.

"So Kaa-san are you going to be a jonin now?" Naruto asked and Kurenai set her cup down.

"That's right Naruto-kun. I'm going to be a jonin. I'll be busy a lot more, but Anko stays pretty close to the village so you'll be fine with her right?" Kurenai asked and Naruto nodded.

"That's right Kaa-san. Now then I'm going to take Mikata to bed. See you tomorrow," Naruto said and Kurenai nodded. She smiled at seeing her son leave the room while she looked out the window. She gazed and saw the village in an uproar for the celebration while Kurenai's gaze turned cold.

"_I'm gonna have to find out who did that. Even if he doesn't live there no one does that to my son," _Kurenai said in thought as she finished her drink. She turned out the lights and went to sleep also.

_**With Naruto**_

Naruto sighed as he placed all his things down. He had a really good birthday. It was probably the first real one he had to himself. Naruto unzipped his jacket and watched Mikata slither to the bed. She then proceeded to slither around the room like she was getting a feel for it. Naruto took his jacket and curled it into a small bed for her.

"Alright Mikata-chan let's go to bed," Naruto said and Mikata slunk into Naruto's arms and the blonde put her in the center of the jacket. He at least knew that reptiles like Mikata needed warmth so he hoped the body heat from his jacket would be okay for her. Mikata didn't seem to mind it at all and went back to sleep while Naruto closed out the light. He could only imagine his life as a genin using all the things that his friends and family gave him. He would get strong and he would protect all his loved ones.

_**Four Years Later**_

"Naruto-kun come on. It's time for your genin exams. If you don't do these you'll be held back for another year," Kurenai yelled and Naruto was up and about. The blonde grinned as he came through the door. He was taller than four years ago. Naruto had been taking the academy course for four years and now would be the time that he could graduate. He would be a genin and he would love it.

"Alright Kaa-san. Hey do you know where Mikata us?" Naruto asked as put on his clothes. Kurenai chuckled as she pointed to the floor. Naruto looked down as he saw Mikata slither between his legs making the blonde smile. He knelt down and watched as Mikata slithered up his arm and slowly wrapped around it while forking her tongue multiple times. Naruto had trained with Mikata and with Anko's training she turned Mikata into quite the serpent. Mikata was a lot bigger than before, but she for some reason could still fit Naruto's arm. The blonde had called Mikata his familiar since he always had her around.

"Alright Kaa-san I guess I'll see you later. Good luck on your mission miss Jonin," Naruto said and Kurenai chuckled at him while she drank some coffee.

"Stop trying to be funny and get going. Show them something good for me," Kurenai said and Naruto nodded. He had gotten a lot stronger thanks to Anko and Kurenai. He had quite a few jutus under his belt and he had become proficient with his kodachi. Naruto strapped his kodachi to his legs and walked out.

Naruto ran for the academy and easily didn't care for the glares since he could match them with his own. The blonde had been working on his gaze and most people could agree that his was almost as cold as Kurenai's only she had the experience to back it up.

"It's a good day for the academy isn't it Mikata-chan?" Naruto asked and his female snake forked her tongue out.

"I ssssuppose it issss," Mikata said to him. Oh did Naruto forget to mention that he could talk to snakes. It seemed to be one of the benefits to being a snake summoner. He could understand all snakes just like Anko could. It was real nice to talk with Mikata like this.

You really need to work on the way you use your Ss," Naruto said and Mikata slithered her body for her head to appear near his face.

"I'm sssstill learning. Give me a break," She said and Naruto chuckled as he entered the academy. He had seen everyone in the room and he took his usual seat by the window. Naruto had been tied with Sasuke for Rookie of the Year which never could outdo the other. When it came to sparring Sasuke and Naruto always tied. Apparently Sasuke said that Mikoto was really 'creative' with her training methods so that's why he could keep up with Naruto.

"Hey teme," Naruto said sitting down behind him like always. Sasuke grinned and turned around while giving Naruto a smug look on his face.

"Hey loser. I thought you weren't going to show up. Too scared to lose," Sasuke said while Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Not on your life teme," Naruto said to him and Sasuke simply smirked. Everyone was gathered around as usual, but Sakura had stayed further away since Naruto had gotten Mikata. He remembered when how the other students reacted to seeing Mikata. It was the funniest thing he had ever seen since anything. Sasuke had personally thanked Naruto since he no longer had Sakura or Ino sitting to close to him since they were afraid of Naruto's familiar. It was like a fangirl repellant, well she was sometimes. Some girls thought the snake was cute and it got Naruto more attention than he wanted. Hell he might have had some of Sasuke's fangirls and even some hidden fangirl group.

Though speaking of Sasuke, the Uchiha had gotten stronger also. Naruto even with all he had accomplished at times still had trouble wit Sasuke's strength. When Sasuke told Naruto his training menu given by his mother. The blonde flinched and wondered what kind of mother did such things to her son, but Sasuke said it was what he wanted for training.

Soon Naruto's other friends came in and seat in their rows. After them was Iruka and Mizuki who came into the room and just like Kurenai and Anko thought, some people tried to mess with Naruto's grades, but the Iruka spotted it all and told them both which made Anko use...persuasive methods on the teachers about doing things to her little brother.

"Alright everyone. It has been a long trip and I'm glad that all of you made it. Now then we will conduct the genin exams. I'll call out everyone name and we'll test you on the Kawarimi, Bunshin, and Henge. Then we will hold spares and shuriken target practice. Now then the first person is-," Iruka began and everyone had their turn until it came down to the last two people.

"Sasuke Uchiha come forward," Iruka said and Sasuke turned to Naruto.

"Don't forget that bet loser," Sasuke said and Naruto narrowed his eyes with a smirk.

"Loser does whatever the winner wants for a month," Naruto said and Sasuke nodded with a smirk across his face as he stood in front of Iruka. Sasuke had gotten out of his family depression with Mikoto's help and Naruto's rivalry. It made him give up the revenge on his brother for what he did. Right now he didn't want to ruin his relationship with Naruto or his mother. They were really Sasuke's only way of not going to revenge. He chatted with the others, but he didn't have that strong a connection like he did with Naruto.

"Sasuke kawarimi," Iruka ordered. Sasuke switched places with a chair and grinned while Iruka continued.

"Henge," he ordered and Sasuke changed into a perfect Iruka with no flaw anywhere. He changed back making Iruka smile.

"Alright Bunshin," Iruka said and Sasuke created three good clones before dismissing them.

"Alright Sasuke Uchiha. A perfect score," Iruka said and Sasuke grinned. Sasuke's fangirls screamed their congratulations for him which included Sakura making it extremely loud. He walked back up to his seat and grinned while he passed Naruto a note that read 'beat that loser'. Naruto grinned while Mikata lowly hissed.

"He'ssss quite arrogant I think," she said still hissing her S's pronunciation, but it was alright for now.

"Yeah, but you like him anyways," Naruto said and Iruka grinned.

"Last is Naruto Yuhi-Uzumaki," Iruka said and Naruto got to his feet. He quickly walked over to Iruka and gave a small grin that was aimed at Sasuke before standing in front of Iruka.

"Alright Naruto kawarimi," Iruka said and Naruto switched places with Sasuke making the Uchiha and several other classmates laugh and gasp. The blonde then switched back while Sasuke snorted.

"I'll make you pay for that loser," Sasuke said, but Naruto waved him off.

"Very good. Now Bunshin," Iruka said and Naruto smiled. He crossed his fingers and yelled.

"**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu," **Naruto yelled making five clones appear next to him as they gave Iruka a thumbs up, but someone protested.

"Iruka that is not the bunshin technique. Tell Naruto that he should do the Bunshin or he doesn't pass. I know he wants to graduate, but we have to be fair," Mizuki said while Naruto narrowed his eyes. Iruka sighed as he shook his head.

"Mizuki, you know as well as I do that the Kage Bunshin is a better variation of the Bunshin. The fact that it's harder to do makes it all the more why Naruto should get credit. Now then let's continue Naruto. Lastly Henge," Iruka said and Naruto nodded. He gathered chakra and a poof came making Iruka raise an eyebrow before he chuckled. Naruto henged right into Ibiki in all his interrogation outfit. The resemblance was really uncanny between the two. Everyone widened their eyes while Naruto changed back.

"Very good Naruto. A perfect score," Iruka said and just like Sasuke, Naruto's fangirls screamed also saying how cool the blonde was to them. Naruto sat behind Sasuke and gave him the note which said "I can do this all day teme". Sasuke crunched the note and chuckled. He was gonna make Naruto eat those words.

"Alright that's the end of the first part. Everyone follow us to the sparring mats," Iruka said and everyone followed out.

Having gotten to their desired spot everyone gathered around while Iruka raised his hand.

"Who wants to go first?" Iruka asked though he knew what the answer to that question was so immediately Sasuke and Naruto raised their hands. The two boys grinned at each other and stood on the mat. Everyone gathered even closer while the girls had hearts in their eyes over the two boys.

"Sasuke-kun is gonna kick Naruto's butt this time. He's so hot," a girl said while another scoffed.

"Please Naruto-kun is the best. Those whisker marks make him so cute," another girl squealed. Naruto and Sasuke sighed as their fangirls continued their rants. It was so amazing how silly this could all be, but both weren't thinking about that at the moment.

"Well loser it seems that I get to really settle this with you," Sasuke said and Naruto chuckled.

"I'd like to see you try it teme," Naruto said as Mikata slithered off his arm and into the arms of a girl who wasn't afraid of her or rather found her to be cute than creepy. Iruka smiled as he raised his hand.

"As for the conditions since you both will disregard this rule anyway. You are to ONLY use D-ranked techniques if you must. The fight will last half and hour and I'll judge the entire thing. Now then are you both ready?" Iruka asked glancing at Sasuke. The Uchiha nodded with a smirk and then he turned to the blonde who nodded also.

"Alright then, sparring match begin!" Iruka yelled as the match to determine the rookie of the year began.

* * *

_**KG: If that time-skip bothered you then I'm sorry about that. Also I guess since Naruto's eight, then the last chapter should've been two years later. I wanted it to make it like it was his last day being seven and since he wasn't really eight yet I just went with the one year time skip till his birthday. Sorry if that was confusing. I think I manage four stories quite well.**_


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto and Sasuke charged each other as the entire class watched them fight. Everyone knew they were the best in the class and while they sparred multiple times they had never officially beaten each other so this was the first time they could fight like they wanted.

All the girls screamed for the two boys to do their best. Sasuke threw out a punch to Naruto, but the blonde blocked it and sent a kick to Sasuke's side. The Uchiha quickly countered as he grabbed Naruto's foot, but not before giving a small grin.

"You've got to try harder loser," Sasuke said and Naruto chuckled at him.

"Come on Teme you know me. I like to warm up before I have some fun," Naruto said as he used his free leg to jump into the air. He quickly twisted his body causing his trapped leg to get free from Sasuke's grip while the Uchiha backflipped and took out a shuriken. Naruto smirked as he took out both of his kodachi. Sasuke threw the shuriken before going through a single handsign.

"**Kage Shuriken Jutsu," **Sasuke yelled as he sent the multiple waves of cloned shuriken at Naruto. The blonde quickly maneuvered through the countless shuriken as he weaved his handsigns. Sasuke was ready for anything as Naruto charged him. The Uchiha quickly went through his own handsigns as Iruka and Mizuki saw the tiger seal. They moved the children back a bit before Sasuke yelled.

"**Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu," **the brunette yelled sending a fireball at Naruto. The fire was a controlled one that didn't go out past the mat, but that left Naruto inside while Sasuke chuckled.

"How is that loser?" Sasuke asked before he saw the fires dissipate. He gasped when he Naruto come out with half his shirt burned off giving the girls an amazing view as they all 'Kyaaaa-ed' over his body. Naruto wiped his brow from his sweat and chuckled.

"Not bad Sasuke-chan, but I think you underestimated me," Naruto said as he finished his handsigns and slammed the ground.

"**Ninpo: Shin no Otoshiana," **Naruto yelled as the ground beneath Sasuke crumbled. The Uchiha gasped as he felt down a sudden hole in the ground. Naruto chuckled as he heard Sasuke curse as he clung to the outer reaches of the hole. He looked down and saw multiple kunai at the bottom and narrowed his eyes.

"Alright loser. Two can play at that game," Sasuke said as he climbed out, but before he could get out he saw a swirl of leaves appear around him. He saw Naruto disappear and before long the Uchiha was suddenly sinking into the floor. He gasped and tried to get free, but it was like some type of living thing as it started to swallow him up. Sasuke cursed before he saw Naruto slowly come out of the floor with one of his kodachi in his hands.

"Say your prays Teme," Naruto told him as he lunged forward. Sasuke closed his eyes, but nothing ever came. He opened his eyes to see himself on the floor with Naruto smiling at him.

"I win Sasuke. Isn't genjutsu a wonderful thing?" Naruto asked as Sasuke widened his eyes.

"Genjutsu?" Sasuke asked and Naruto nodded. The Uchiha had been in a genjutsu ever since he threw that first kunai at Naruto. Sasuke growled as Iruka nodded.

"Winner of the fight, Naruto Yuhi-Uzumaki," Iruka said and the Naruto Yuhi-Uzumaki fangirls cheered for the blonde while Sasuke's fangirls consoled him. Naruto held out his hand and Sasuke took it as the Uchiha stood to his feet.

"Not bad loser. Don't think this settles anything. One day we're going to fight without limits or instructors. By the way, what was that genjutsu you used?" Sasuke asked and Naruto chuckled. It was a small D-rank genjutsu Kurenai taught him during his training.

"It's called **Genjutsu:** **Chinbotsu Shita** **Akumu(Illusion: Sunken Nightmare Trap)," **Naruto said and Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"A simple D-rank that Kaa-san taught me. Looks like it worked well. I guess my chakra control is as good as Kaa-san said it was," Naruto said mentally thankful that Kurenai taught him the strictest chakra control methods so he could be taught her techniques.

"Well that was a good fight, both of you and it only took you about 10 to 15 minutes. A good time. Now then who's next?" Iruka asked while Naruto and Sasuke sat down.

It didn't take long for everyone to finish their parts mostly because no one had gone all the way to thirty full minutes. In fact the longest fight of them all was Naruto and Sasuke's fight. They might have used the entire thirty minutes if they could have used more higher ranked techniques, but that was beside the point.

Soon in about 3 or 4 hours, everyone had their turns and quickly proceeded to the test site for the shuriken and kunai target practice which was relatively easy for a select few of people. Naruto had easily gotten a 10 out of 10 and the same could be said for Sasuke. No one else got that perfect and everyone was around 7 going down to 4. The entire class had gone and now they were all back in the classroom waiting for their names to be announced.

"So Sasuke it's agreed. You're treating us all to ramen when we leave," Naruto said Sasuke grumbled, but he nodded while the blonde sent a thumbs up to his other friends.

"Still I didn't know that you could use genjutsu," Kiba said and Naruto chuckled.

"Really? My Kaa-chan is the is the Genjutsu Mistress and she trains me so you didn't think that she might teach me some genjutsu tricks?" Naruto asked while Kiba rubbed the back of his head.

"I guess you've got a point there," the Inuzuka said and Naruto nodded.

"Naruto Yuhi-Uzumaki!" an instructor said and the blonde walked out waving to his friends. Everyone waved back as Naruto walked through the halls. He came up to the room Iruka and Mizuki were in the room together.

"Congratulations Naruto, you've passed with a perfect score and as such you are the Rookie of the Year. Here is your headband," Iruka said handing the blonde a black Konoha headband instead of the standard blue that most came in. The Konoha symbol was engraved in a fine metal over the headband showing the exquisite metal. Naruto bowed with a small smile on his face.

"Thank you Iruka-sense, Mizuki-sensei. I'm gonna make you proud dattebayo," Naruto said leaving the room. Iruka chuckled along with Mizuki, but the latter mentally growled at Naruto for passing his exams.

"_Dammit now I can get him to get the Scroll of Sealing. Oh whatever I'll just get it myself," _Mizuki said in thought as a small smile came across his face which confused Iruka sightly. Nonetheless he was happy that Naruto had passed. The blonde came a long way from being a child.

_**A few hours later, Council Room**_

Sarutobi and the shinobi part of his council came together while the Sandaime Hokage pulled out a sheet of paper.

"I've received this year's genin hopefuls from Iruka. It seems we have a good pick this time," Sarutobi said and everyone nodded. They all waited for Sarutobi to announce the names and the old Hokage did just that. He said everyone name who passed, but everyone was only really interested in their kids and specifically Naruto for some reason.

"So Kurenai's kid became the Rookie of the Year huh?" Tsume said and Mikoto chuckled.

"Well what do you expect? He and Sasuke have been the best students for the past four years. It's not that shocking," Mikoto replied. Everyone seemed to agree with her while Sarutobi smoked his pipe.

"So what are the teams for this year?" Sarutobi asked as everyone looked over the list.

"Well it seems that Shikamaru and Kiba were the lowest, but I know my son and he's always been a slacker. Should we do the Ino-Shika-Cho trio as always?" Shikaku asked while Inoichi and Chouza thought it over.

"Maybe, but what if we paired the two top male students with the highest female student?" Chouza said, but Shibi shook his head.

"That is an illogical choice. That team would be too strong and we always want balance between our genin. So we always paired the highest scorer with the lowest scorer along with the highest female scorer and it should stay that way," Shibi said and everyone nodded in agreement with him.

"So what are we going to do?" Tsume asked before Hiashi stood to his feet and looked at the paper. After looking it for a feet minutes the Hyuuga gave everyone else a stern look.

"I suggest that we go with this plan," Hiashi said as everyone widened their eyes. It was a strange plan, but everyone didn't seem to mind it at all.

_**With Naruto**_

Everyone sighed as they patted their stomach while Sasuke sweatdropped at his wallet. He just lost like a month's worth of allowance treating everyone.

"That was so good," Chouji said while Kiba grinned.

"Food always tastes better when someone else is paying for it," the Inuzuka said making everyone else nod in agreement with him.

Naruto sighed in contempt before walking off.

"Well guys I'm going to go. Kaa-chan wants me to clean up the place while she's gone. I'll see you all tomorrow for team placement," The blonde said and everyone nodded waving goodbye before running off in their separate directions.

Naruto opened his jacket as he saw Mikata curled into the usual ball near his stomach. The blonde grinned as he walked up the stairs to his home and fished in his pocket for his keys. He managed to find them and quickly opened the door. Naruto got inside and saw that the place was vacant. He also saw the note on the wall reminding him of his chores so the blonde quickly got out of his clothes and laid them on his bed room. It was then that Mikata slithered out of his jacket and onto the floor. She leaned up in an upright position.

"Got choresssss?" She asked and Naruto nodded walking around the room while Mikata followed him.

"Yeah, but it won't take long. You can take a nap if you want," Naruto said as he dispelled Mikata's henge. The snake poofed and quickly grew another four inches. Naruto had used the henge technique for Mikata since she said that she would continue to get bigger throughout her life when Naruto asked her why many other snakes weren't big she simply said there isn't enough food for that and they simply don't wish to be that big, but she said that she would grow at least four or five inches every month which made Naruto wonder how large she would actually get, but that was for later.

Naruto quickly summoned two clones to help him with his chores. He quickly washed the dishes, swept the floor, and wiped off the counters. He also dusted off the table and some of the shelves. It was a slightly taxing job, but the blonde didn't seem to mind in the least.

It took Naruto about an hour or two, but he was finished with everything and was currently in his room looking over a scroll that Kurenai had given him to read while she was gone. She said she had a mission to do so she wouldn't be back till later. Naruto looked over the scroll and saw it was for some C-ranked genjutsu tricks that Kurenai had come up with and perfected during her life. The scroll was categorized from D-ranks up to A-ranks. Naruto decided to start on the D-ranks and C-ranks so as not to get overwhelmed by anything. He read through the scroll for a bit before he saw something creeping on the ground. Naruto narrowed his eyes and saw a small rat on the floor. He knew his mother hated rats and the sort so she was happy that Mikata was around. The place didn't actually have rats and mice as a problem, but on the occasion that it did then Mikata was more than happy to have her dinner. Naruto sighed while he didn't even look from his scroll, but gave a hidden smirk.

"Mikata, dinner!" Naruto yelled and immediately Mikata slithered into the room. One thing about her is that she was a relatively fast snake. She was probably the second fastest snake of her kind.

Mikata noticed the rat and forked her tongue. She then proceeded to slither under the bed where it was dark so it would camouflage her black skin. Mikata snickered while she forked her tongue out again.

"Thank you Naruto-sama," Mikata said while Naruto continued to read his scroll. Out of the corner of his eye he watched Mikata lunge for the snake and bit it sinking her venomous fangs into its skin. She slowly devoured the rat while Naruto chuckled making her turn around.

"You really do love rats and that stuff don't you?" Naruto asked and Mikata simply settled for staring at her blonde partner.

"What? I'm a snake. I love these things," Mikata said with her mouth slightly full. Naruto shook his head at her and simply continued to read while Mikata began the slow process of eating the rat.

_**Later**_

Kurenai sighed as she came through the door. Her latest mission was a big pain in the ass. Damn stupid Daimyou and his complaining, but there was nothing she could do about it. She was a jonin and so there were things like this. She was about to complain, but then she saw the room and smiled when she saw how neat it looked. She was glad that Naruto followed her instructions on his chores. He was her son after all so why wouldn't he listen to them?

Speaking of her blonde son, Kurenai looked around for Naruto and opened the door to his room. She lightly smiled when she saw Naruto sleeping while her scroll was next to him and Mikata was coiled up on his stomach. Kurenai closed the door to let him sleep, but she didn't know she closed it a little hard waking up the blonde.

Naruto yawned and opened his eyes. He had taken a rather long nap after going through his mother's scroll. He had been practicing them for a while before taking a break which went into the night. Naruto got to his feet and gently placed Mikata on the bed. He opened the door to his room and saw his mother on the couch.

"Hey Kaa-chan you're home," Naruto said making Kurenai turn around.

"Hey Naruto-kun, did I wake you up?" Kurenai asked and Naruto shook his head even though she kind of did, but he had to wake up anyway.

"No I just came to get some water and go back to bed. Oh Kaa-chan I passed the genin exams and I was named the Rookie of the Year," Naruto said and Kurenai stood to her feet. She patted her son's head before giving him a hug.

"That's great Naruto-kun. I knew you could do it. I also know that tomorrow is when your senseis are assigned to you. I also took up the job even though I'm a little new to it. So did anything happen today?" Kurenai asked taking a small sip of some tea she brewed.

"Nothing really. I was just studying the day away. Well I'm gonna go to bed Kaa-san. See you tomorrow," Naruto said to her. Kurenai nodded as she watched her son leave the room with a cup of water and go back into his room.

"I still wonder about this idea that Sarutobi-sama has for them. I hope Naruto's up for it," Kurenai said to herself before she got up and was ready to go to bed also.

_**Next Morning**_

Kurenai and Naruto were currently walking towards the Academy. They were going their for Naruto's team placement and Kurenai's team selection. Both walked into the academy with Kurenai telling Naruto to go inside and she would be with the other jonin in another room. Naruto understood her and walked inside. He saw all his friends and he saw the other kids chatting amongst themselves before the girls laid their eyes on the blonde and blushed while Naruto sighed. He sat in his original seat behind Sasuke.

"So who do you guys think will be on your team?" Naruto asked resting his head on the table. Everyone wasn't sure how to answer him since no one really had anything in mind. They all simply shrugged their shoulders while Naruto glared at Sasuke.

"Well I hope you aren't on my team. How would I know that I can kick your ass if I stay near you the whole time?" Naruto wondered while Sasuke merely snickered and leaned back in his chair.

"Whatever loser. If I'm was with you then I would leave you in the dust," Sasuke said and Naruto rolled his eyes before chuckling softly as everyone saw Iruka come into the room.

"Sorry I'm late everyone. I have some grave news. It seems that Mizuki tried to steal the Scroll of Sealing and leave the village with it. I just want to remind you all about the pressures of being shinobi. Learn from your success and your failures. This will make you fine shinobi," Iruka started while making a little speech which Naruto slightly missed.

"Now then it's time for everyone to be given their jonin sensei. Team one will consist of-," Iruka began while Naruto talked with Mikata about somethings just along the line of techniques they could use together.

"Team seven will consists of Kiba Inuzuka, Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha. Your sensei will be Kakashi Hatake," Iruka said and Sasuke smirked. He didn't mind it at all. He rather welcomed it. It would give him the chance to see how good he could do without his mother or Naruto around.

"Next Team eight will consist of Shikamaru Nara, Hinata Hyuuga, and Naruto Yuhi-Uzumaki. Your team is a bit of a special case so your sensei will be Anko Mitarashi," Iruka said and Naruto raised an eyebrow. Anko was supposed to be a tokubetsu jonin. She shouldn't be able to do this.

"Team nine is still in circulation so I will move on to team ten which will consist of Ino Yamanaka, Chouji Akimichi and Shino Aburame. Your sensei will be Kurenai Yuhi," Asuma said while Sakura cheered for getting to be with Sasuke making some of the girls scowl at her.

Having assigned everyone their teams, everyone waited for their respective sensei to come in, but Naruto and his friends watched the other kids leave with their sensei, but they senseis were at least one hour late.

"Man what's taking them so long?" Kiba asked gritting his teeth making everyone nod.

"M-Maybe some trouble came up," Hinata said while the nine waited for their senseis to arrive. It was then that the door opened to show Mikoto in the room.

"Kaa-san why are you hear?" Sasuke asked a little confused before Mikoto smiled. She leaned on the wall leaving Sasuke's question hanging in the air and before long everyone's senseis came into the room.

"Alright hello everyone. We are your jonin sensei and we'll be looking after you, but before we begin we have a special order from Hokage-sama. You see he believes that there is a condition for you nine. From now one we aren't you aren't separate teams, but all one big team," Mikoto said and making Naruto and his friends raise their eyebrows.

"What do you mean we're all one big team? What about the other kids?" Kiba asked and Mikoto explained.

"Well recently Hokage-sama has started a small plan of action. It was announced to all jonin sensei yesterday. It's called a genin scramble. We take the clan heirs and the people who scored the highest on the exams to be selected. Now then what is the genin scramble you ask?" Mikoto said as she was about to answer their questions.

"What happens is that you all are going to be scrambled every one month with the jonin. It will create trust between all of you . Please understand that this is a new arrangement and the other genin don't know about it at all. However in the interest of other things you will also be scrambled with Team Nine. They have been informed of this as well. If this goes well then we will be able to do this in the future," Mikoto said before Shikamaru raised his hand.

"So what you're saying is that Hokage-sama made a knew plan for the academy and it's called a Genin scramble to emphasis more trust and teamwork between ourselves. Man what a drag," Shikamaru said making some people chuckle.

"Well in any case the end result is that we hope more missions will be successful as you grow with each other. The only thing here is that the two highest academy students at the time can never be on the same team unless authorized so Naruto and Sasuke won't be partners unless Hokage-sama allows it to happen. Now then let's get going. We have a lot of work to do," The jonin said making the genin even more confused, but they all nodded and left. Naruto, Shikamaru and Hinata followed Anko out of the room and to a separate room.

"Anko-nee why are you teaching? Don't you have to be a jonin to do this?" Naruto asked and Anko grinned with a slight nod.

"That's right Naru-kun, but I was given some special permission to do this. As it turns out Asuma was supposed to do it, but he suddenly got called away and won't be back for quite a while. Mikoto is going to serve as a sub jonin instructor to any of us who need her around.

"Alright I understand," Naruto said and Anko nodded. She quickly took them into a room since Kakashi claimed that he wanted the rooftops. Everyone sat down while Anko leaned on the wall.

"Alright we will have introductions now so. Let's begin with our names, hobbies, likes, dislikes and our dreams for the future. I guess I'll go first," Anko said making everyone nod.

"Alright I'm Anko Mitarashi. I like dango, teasing others, my snakes, Nai-chan, and my little brother right there. I dislike those who hate dango, a certain pedo snake-man and anyone who dares to look down on me or my little brother. My hobby is training with my snakes, hanging with my fellow jonin and playing a few pranks. I don't have any dreams other than to make you all outstanding shinobi who know how to straighten up and grab the world by the balls," Anko said with a cheeky grin on her face. Naruto shook his head at his sister, but he found her funny nonetheless. Anko turned to Shikamaru and pointed.

"Your turn mister 'I copied my sensei's hairstyle'," Anko said making Shikamaru roll his eyes before he gave a small yawn.

"I'm Shikamaru Nara. I like taking naps and watching the clouds. My dislikes are too troublesome to mention. My hobby is the same thing as my likes so I won't waste my breath. My dream is to simply be a good clan head for my family and make my father proud," The Nara said as he saw Hinata gently smile while Naruto nodded. Anko grinned before turning to Hinata.

"Alright your turn," Anko said and Hinata nodded.

"I-I'm Hinata H-Hyuuga. I like tea ceremonies, my family and a few other things. I dislike those who look down on me and who don't work hard. I also dislike that my family is divided into branches. I don't really have any h-hobbies. My dream is to unite the Main branch and the side branch of my family," Hinata said and Anko nodded grinning like mad.

"Alright that's good. _I'm gonna have to work on that confidence though," _Anko said keeping the last part to herself. She then turned to her little brother and smiled.

"Your turn Foxy-kun," Anko said making Naruto slightly smile.

"I'm Naruto Yuhi-Uzumaki. I like Mikata( my snake familiar), ramen, Anko-nee, Kaa-chan, and my snake summons. I dislike those who abuse others, those who don't train or work hard. My hobby is practicing my genjutsu that my Kaa-san teaches me along with practicing collaboration techniques with Mikata," Naruto said as his snake familiar grazed his cheek before slipping onto the table.

"My dream is to show everyone the awesome power of genjutsu just like Kaa-san wants also," Naruto finished and Anko nodded with a small clap of her hands. Alright everyone that was great. Now then we can begin. Unlike the others I don't think those damn D-rank missions are enough to get any kind of experience so when we do missions we will be doing them on the real deal or none at all. Now then we will head to my personal training ground for some training. Naru-kun knows how I train so we'll just do this as we go along. I know Naru-kun's training style so I'll be working with Hinata and Shikamaru the most, but don't think I won't give you something to do either. Now then let's get going to the Forest of Death," Anko said making Shikamaru and Hinata gulp.

"Isn't that place like the most dangerous training ground?" Shikamaru asked, but Anko waved him off.

"Hey when I was your age I had been through the entire forest as did most of the other genin. Just because we have peace right now doesn't mean we can be relaxed even for a second or it will come back to kick us in our ass," Anko said as she left the room while Naruto, Hinata and Shikamaru followed her

_**Forest of Death**_

Anko brought her group to training ground 44 and they all passed the fence. Anko brought them to the safe part of the training ground while they all sat down.

"Alright no normally I would test you with this stupid bell thing to see if you had good teamwork or not, but having teamwork on the spot in complete bull to me so we'll be working on your teamwork throughout the month that you're in my possession. Now then Shikamaru, Hinata how good is your chakra control?" Anko asked and the two looked at each other for a second while Naruto watched them.

"Well my chakra control is alright I guess. I know I could do better, but I find it a drag to try," Shikamaru said before it was Hinata's turn.

"I-I still need work with mine. I know could be better also," Hinata said and Anko nodded. She brushed a hand through her purple hair before turning to Naruto.

"Alright Naruto, since you're by far the most experienced here I want you to bring Hinata and Shikamaru up to snuff while I go prepare some things," Anko said getting to her feet.

"Count on it dattebayo," Naruto told her as Anko vanished. Naruto turned back to Hinata and Shikamaru before handing them both a kunai.

"See if you can't climb this tree," Naruto said making the two genin raise their eyebrows.

"How does that teach you chakra control?" Shikamaru asked while Naruto glared at him. The Nara widened his eyes and nodded.

"Oh, without using the hands. I got it. Sigh, this is such a drag, but I guess I don't have a choice. If I leave then mom will have my head. So how far do we have to go?" Shikamaru asked and Naruto thought it over as he walked up one of the larger trees.

"How about here at this branch?" Naruto asked making Hinata and Shikamaru nod. The two grabbed their kunai and added chakra to their feet. Both of them were from prestigious families so they were taught about techniques at a younger age. Both knew how to add chakra to specific points of the body so they quickly ran up the tree. Both got pretty far as Naruto was surprised, but they soon came crashing down or rather they backflipped away from the tree.

"Well it's harder than I thought," Shikamaru said and Hinata nodded. Naruto chuckled as he sat up at the edge of the tree.

"Yeah these trees are special and unlike normal trees these are a lot more harder to climb and require a lot more chakra control than with regular trees.

Shikamaru cursed while Hinata sighed. They should've expected this.

"Umm N-Naruto-kun how do you know so much?" Hinata asked and Naruto chuckled before he jumped down.

"Are you kidding? When I first started I hit my head on the ground so many times it was a pain, but I knew that if I wanted to master Kaa-san's techniques at genjutsu then I would have to do this. Simple as that dattebayo," Naruto said and before long Mikata slithered down his arm and stood upright.

"Naruto-sama I'm going like always. I'll be back later," Mikata said and Naruto nodded. He watched her slither off into the forest. She had always done this for the past two years.

"Where is your snake going Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked being a little curious. Naruto chuckled and rubbed the back of his head.

"Oh that well Mikata is my familiar and because of that she's doing some type of training that the snakes are make her do. It's to help he become a better familiar for me. Normally the snakes would've assigned me one, but both Mikata and I said we were okay with her doing it so she's doing their training. There's some snake in this forest that helps her I guess," Naruto said with a shrug of his shoulders. Shikamaru and Hinata nodded aimlessly with his answer as Naruto continued to watch them.

_**A few hours later**_

Anko returned to see Hinata and Shikamaru on the ground panting while Naruto was grinning like mad at them both. He waved to Anko and smiled.

"They both managed to make it up this tree Anko-nee. You really should've seen them. They were great dattebayo," Naruto said and Anko grinned.

"Alright that's good. Now we're going to have a small exercise. You three are going to go into the forest and retrieve three kunai that have been embedded a specific points in the forest. It will give you the chance to familiarize yourself with the territory. For your safety I've placed them at easier locations to reach for all of you so I expect a success from all of you," Anko said and the three nodded.

Naruto, Shikamaru and Hinata ran off into the woods and were ready to begin. They had been resting for a while so it was a good enough break for everyone. Naruto hadn't been idle either. He had taken Kurenai's scroll with him for a small lesson to teach himself, but that was for later.

Currently, Naruto was ahead of Shikamaru and Hinata. He stopped on a branch and turned to Hinata.

"Hinata-chan would you mind?" Naruto asked and Hinata closed her eyes with a nod.

"**Byakugan," **Hinata yelled as she scanned the entire area. She found all the kunai, but like Anko said they weren't exactly in easy places to get.

"Umm alright there is one on top of the that tree. Another one in a nest full of...big insects and the other is on the ground right there," Hinata said pointing to it. Naruto narrowed his eyes since he knew Anko quite well.

"Alright it's not that obvious and Anko-nee isn't that nice to just offer us the kunai. Hang on," Naruto said as he summoned a kage bunshin and sent it to retrieve the kunai. It did as it was told and grabbed the kunai, but as Naruto thought the clone was starting to sink as it passed the kunai to Naruto before the blonde dismissed it.

"Quicksand. That's just like Anko-nee," Naruto said as he gave Hinata the kunai. The Hyuuga took it into her pouch as they headed for the second one. Naruto looked up and grabbed Shikamaru's arm startling the Nara.

"What are you doing?" Shikamaru asked and Naruto's eyes gleamed.

"Hey I'm using teamwork. Hinata-chan searches for them while you and I get them. Simple right? Now get up that tree," Naruto yelled as he flung Shikamaru making the Nara scream.

"Man this is such a drag!" Shikamaru said as he grabbed the kunai and came down the tree while he smacked Naruto over the head.

"Did you think that was funny? It wasn't man," Shikamaru said and Naruto chuckled at him. Shikamaru sighed as he handed Hinata the kunai. The Hyuuga girl stored it in her pouch and the three quickly made it towards the insect nest. Naruto had to admit that his sister was was really mean at times. The place she sent them was in one of the more aggressive insect nests. Some of them if close enough to yo could suck away your chakra and their sheer numbers made for a quick death to anyone who wasn't ready for them.

"Alright we're here so what do we do now?" Shikamaru asked while Hinata gulped. The blonde thought it over for a second and smiled.

"Alright follow my idea. We're only going to have one good shot at this so we have to make it count since their not expecting us. Do you two see that small mark on the tree?" Naruto asked making Shikamaru and Hinata looked at the small cut made on the tree by Anko.

"Yeah what about it Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked not seeing what this had to do with anything. Naturally Naruto was mad at either of them since they didn't know how dangerous this forest could be when it wanted.

"Anko-nee told me one time that these insects have a large chakra sensory so if you pass this scratch mark then they will know were you are immediately. So we only get one shot at a plan. Too bad I don't really have one at the moment," Naruto said making Hinata and Shikamaru sigh. The Nara then took his thinking pose and closed his eyes while he brought the tips of his fingers together.

Shikamaru sat in silence for a few minutes before smiling and opening his eyes.

"Alright I have an idea. Naruto do you have a katon jutsu?" Shikamaru asked and the blonde nodded.

"Yeah, genjutsu is my main thing but I've got quite a few ninjutsu skills. You got something for me?" Naruto asked and Shikamaru rubbed the back of his head while he yawned. He immediately took out three kunai and attached them to some wire as he told Naruto and Hinata his idea.

The three stood a few feet from the insect nest and nodded as Shikamaru threw the kunai at three precise points on the trees around them.

"Go Naruto," Shikamaru said as Naruto did multiple handsigns.

"**Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu," **Naruto yelled sending the small fire at the wires. It traveled along said wires and slammed around the trees causing a small fire to brew around the place of the insect nest. The insects swarmed in a frenzy around the fire as Naruto, Shikamaru, and Hinata ran inside. Naruto's katon jutsu wouldn't last long so they had to move fast. Hinata used her byakugan to find and capture the kunai in her hands as everyone quickly ran away not wanting to wait around for the insects to learn of their presence.

The three continued running for a bit longer and sighed as Hinata held the kunai in her hands.

"Did we get away?" Shikamaru asked and Naruto nodded.

"Alright then let's get this kunai back to Anko-nee immediately," Naruto told them. Shikamaru and Hinata nodded as they ran back to Anko.

_**Kumogakure**_

He was known for a lot of things. He was called the fastest man alive throughout the entire elemental nations and he was called the strongest of any Kumo nin. He was the Raikage of Kumo or A as some people called him and he was currently in his council room thinking over some things.

"Is that Hyuuga incident still hanging over us?" A asked and some of his council nodded that it was. Contrary to popular belief even though Kumo at the time had known that Konoha had killed one of their shinobi and asked for compensation or war they also knew that it was mainly their fault in the entire thing.

"Raikage-sama Konoha knows we were the ones who tried something first and as such we are at odds with each other. You know as well as anyone that the Hyuuga clan resents us for what we did. In fact we should be thankful that Konoha hasn't asked for some compensation also, but you know that they think about it all the time," a councilwoman said making the others nod. A sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"So if they never bring it up what are we going to do about it?" A asked not seeing much of a big deal in anything.

"Raikage-sama you know that Konoha has taken a few of our normal missions and clients. They are rumored to be the strongest of the Elemental Nations. After all they do contain the largest and strongest jinchuuriki," a man said and A found this to be true. He leaned back in his chair and thought it over for a few seconds. He sighed and leaned back up before pounding his right arm on the table.

"So what? You want to have some good relations to Konoha? How do we even know that they will agree to meet with us?" A asked and some of the others weren't sure. Soon someone stood to their feet and raised their hand.

"I propose a political marriage," the person said making A narrow his eyes and growl. He hated political marriages with a passion. He didn't like anyone being forced to marry someone else.

"There is no way there's no way I can agree to that. You all know how I feel about those," A told them all making his voice quake throughout the room while most people gulped.

"Raikage-sama please keep this in perspective of the situation. They wouldn't deal with us if we didn't do this. Raikage-sama your predecessor, the Sandaime Raikage, was the person who wanted the byakugan and went so far as to do this. Do you really want to start a war with Konoha Raikage-sama?" the man said and A gritted his teeth. He hated having to see the perspective in it all, but he knew his council members were right. He sighed and calmed down enough to listen to everyone else.

"So who would we send? In the interest maybe it shouldn't be one of our civilians or top shinobi," A said still not liking the idea, but he didn't see much of a choice. A sighed again while his council thought it over.

"What about our top genin? If I'm not mistaken then she will be perfect for this," a woman said and A raised an eyebrow.

"Mabui bring me the list of all the genin," A said as a dark-skinned female with white-ish grey hair came out next to him.

"Yes Raikage-sama," she said as she quickly left for a few minutes.

"So have our top genin marry their top genin? Isn't that a little out of the way?" someone else asked bringing everyone's attention to them.

"How else are we going to do this? It's not like we can chose something like this," another council person said as Mabui came back with the list and handed it to A. The Raikage looked it over and narrowed his eyes.

"I know this girl. She's Samui. She showed amazing skill in ever category of our genin test, but even so I won't have it if Konoha isn't up to Samui's level," A said to everyone.

"So what do you want Raikage-sama?" someone asked and A grinned like mad.

"It's quite simple what we're going to do. Has Kumo ever participated in a Konoha Chunin Exam?" A asked and the members nodded.

"Yes, but only three times. What are you planning Raikage-sama?" someone asked him and A smirked again. He got up from his seat and walked away leaving his council to wonder what he was planning.

"Mabui, summon Samui and her team immediately," A said and Mabui nodded. If this all worked out then A would be alright even if he didn't like political marriages at all.

_**Back in Konoha**_

Naruto and his teammates were deadbeat tired. Having completed the exercise that Anko had given them she had spent the entire day drilling into them important teamwork exercises that they would need on their missions. By the end of the day they were all sweating and huffing.

"Come on gaki, you all can't be tired yet right?" Anko asked while everyone settled for glaring at her making the Snake Mistress chuckle while she rubbed the back of her head.

"Are you kidding? You made us increase our stamina by running from one of your snakes. Man why do I always have to be around you troublesome people?" Shikamaru asked the rhetorical question. Naruto chuckled while he gave Hinata some water.

"Oh come on now. How about tomorrow I teach you all something good. Then the day after that we'll go on our first mission. Would that put you in a good mood?" Anko asked eating some dango with her team. Naruto nodded with a grin on his face while Hinata seemed to smile, but Shikamaru just sighed.

'Alright time to go home everyone. See you tomorrow and be sure to eat your breakfast. You're going to need it," Anko cooed as she shunshined away.

"Well guys I can't wait for our first mission. Aren't you glad we don't get D-ranks?" Naruto asked while Hinata slowly nodded and Shikamaru chuckled.

"I guess. It would be a drag to handle that labor that civilians are too lazy to do themselves," Shikamaru answered until Naruto got a gleam in his eyes.

"So your family must make a majority of all the D-rank missions right?" Naruto asked and Shikamaru rolled his eyes.

"Very funny Naruto. Well I got to go home. I'll see you guys tomorrow," Shikamaru said to them. Everyone nodded and watched him leave.

"See you later Hinata-chan," Naruto told her. Hinata waved goodbye to the blonde and she watched him leave.

_**Two Days Later**_

Team eight was currently in front of the Hokage and Iruka who had been handing out missions to people. Imagine their shock when Anko came up to them and said that they would be taking a C-rank mission. Needless to say, but both of them were surprised.

"Anko are you crazy? Their just genin. They can't take a C-rank. You know they have to take D-rank missions to familiarize themselves with each other," Iruka said while Anko pouted.

"Are you kidding me? Those do nothing for no one except give the civilians a day off of work. Besides teaching them teamwork out in the field as a much better job in my opinion. As for getting to know each other the both of you know that Naruto was good friends with these two for the past four years. He was also friends with the others also. I don't think I need to test them on something they've had for four years. Besides I know how good they are. Hinata is good for close combat, Shikamaru is good for long range and Naruto is the best wild card as he can fulfill long range, close range and mid-range. Hey are perfectly balanced along with me. Tell you what, give us a C-rank mission and if we fail we take the D-rank missions like you said, but if we succeed we continue with the C-ranks until we're good for the higher stuff," Anko suggested making Iruka drop his job. Sarutobi sighed and turned to see the three genin kids.

"Naruto-kun, what do you think of Hinata and Shikamaru?" Sarutobi asked making everyone turn to him.

"What's there to say Jiji? Hinata-chan and Shikamaru are good friends of mine. Back in the academy I tried with them, Kiba, Chouji, Sasuke, Shino, Ino and Sakura. I know them and they know me. I trust them with my life dattebayo," Naruto said making Shikamaru smile while Hinata gave a small blush. Anko grinned like mad and patted Naruto's head.

"There you have it. So do we get one?" Anko asked making Sarutobi sigh.

"Alright fine Anko. The success of this C-rank mission will determine if you take D-ranks or not. The other jonin seem to think that their teams are better off doing D-ranks, but if you have so much confidence in your time then I won't hold it against you. I'll give you this C-rank mission. You will be escorting...this document to Numa no Kuni. I'm sure that's a good mission for you four. This document contains the necessary negotiations for a treaty. You are to deliver this document. Be wary that you will be sailing on a ship with a few other people so protect that document from pirates, bandits and the like. You'll leave in an hour," Sarutobi said as he handed the letter to Anko.

"Alright gaki, let's get going. We have a lot of ground to cover before he head to the port so let's get our asses in gear," Anko said and everyone nodded as they left the room.

"Was that really a good idea Hokage-sama?" Iruka asked and Sarutobi grinned while he smoked his pipe.

"It will be. Honestly Iruka, Anko has a point. I think it's time that we gave the genin harder challenges. They are nothing like when we were. When I was a child the genin were doing C-ranks and B-rank missions. I think it's time it got back to that," Sarutobi said and Iruka nodded. He did admit that they were more relaxed since nothing was going on, but that didn't mean they could slack off.

Soon as they were talking a jonin bursted through the door and bowed.

"Hokage-sama we have received a message from Kumogakure. It is strictly confidential at the moment and is waiting for your approval on how to proceed," the jonin said as Sarutobi rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Alright send me the message immediately," the Sandaime Hokage said and the jonin handed him the letter. Iruka watched his Hokage open the letter and noticed the shocked look on his face and the pipe fall from his face.

"Hokage-sama are you alright?" Iruka asked while the Hokage hat shadowed Sarutobi's face.

"This has to be a joke," Sarutobi said as he looked through the entire letter again.

_**With Team Eight**_

Anko and her team appeared in front of the Gates of Konoha with their backpacks.

"Alright then let's get going. We can finally get away from this place for a bit and have some fun," Anko said with a smile while the other nodded.

"How far away is the port?" Naruto asked and Anko took out the map.

"It's about half a day's journey away. Now let's get going," Anko said s they looked over their things. Naruto had everything while Mikata stayed around his neck. She had been shifting to all places from his neck, arm, and the inside of his jacket, but Naruto didn't mind at all.

"I'm ready," Naruto said.

"Me too," Shikamaru responded.

"I-I'm ready to go also," Hinata said and they all moved out ready to complete their first mission as well as first C-rank mission.

* * *

_**KG: I hope you liked it. Also as a side note for my story, can anyone tell me how tall or long they think Manda is? Just for a small reference. Thank you.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**KG: Hey everyone. I wanted to thank you on your opinions about Manda's height. Thank you for that. Now I'll get started.**_

* * *

_**With Team Eight**_

Anko and her three genin were currently walking through the forest at a small pace towards the port. It was still a few hours away and they wanted to get their before nightfall if they could help it The trip was relatively quiet for everyone. Naruto was holding a scroll in his hands as they walked together making other turn to him.

"Umm N-Naruto-kun what are you reading?" Hinata asked and the blonde genin grinned as he held down the scroll.

"This is one of my Kaa-chan's scrolls. She gave it to me to memorize so figured I'd read this while we walk," Naruto said and Hinata nodded while Shikamaru rubbed his head with a small sigh.

"You couldn't get me to do genjutsu. It's too troublesome. Though I wonder if I should be surprised that you can. You seemed more like the type that would go for the ninjutsu and taijutsu aspects," Shikamaru told him and Naruto nodded with him.

"Well Kaa-chan really drilled into me the aspects of genjutsu and the like. Also I've always wanted to learn her techniques so I just did it. Anko-nee told me that it's a good idea to be all-rounded and not stick to one particular style," Naruto said in response and Anko grinned as she wrapped her arm around Naruto's neck.

"That's right I did. I'd do it all again," Anko said making the group chuckle like mad before the fell into silence again.

"Umm Anko-sensei, does the place we're going to have shinobi?" Hinata asked and Anko nodded while a small grin as she explained.

"That's right little Hina-chan. It sure does. It's not one of the Five Great Nations which hold the most shinobi and political power in the world, but it's considered a country with military power. The odds of us meeting shinobi is rather a gamble, but bandits and the other stuff is almost a certainty. Now then let's get moving Team Anko or we'll keep our guides waiting," Anko said and everyone increased their pace towards the docks.

_**A bit later**_

Anko and her team made it to the docks in about three hours and looked around. They saw plenty of sailors carrying supplies onto boats and they quickly looked around.

"Alright the scroll says that the ship is around this general area," Anko said and everyone nodded as they watched people work. Soon there was man who came up to them and got their immediate attention.

"Hey are you the group of Konoha shinobi?" The sailor asked in a gruff voice. Everyone of Team Eight nodded as the sailor sighed in relief.

"Finally we're about to ship off to Numa no Kuni and we thought you wouldn't make it. Please we should hurry before they cast off," he said as everyone followed him to the ship.

It wasn't a very big ship. More or less it was a merchant ship deal for fast travel. A little durable, but not the same quality as others.

Naruto and his teammates got on the boat quickly then watched as Anko talked with the captain about some things. She handed him some papers before walking over to them.

"Alright we are to guard this ship from any bandits or pirates that happen to try and sink us. Don't worry as we'll plan in case they do get here. A lot of people want to get their hands on this scroll so make sure we get this done right. Now in the mean time I'll be teaching you all a little trick of mine," Anko told them which made everyone gulp for a little bit.

"So what are we doing?" Shikamaru asked and Anko took out a small smoke bomb. Everyone raise their eyebrow as she stood to her feet. She walked a few ways to the edge of the ship and smiled.

"This is one of my specially made smoke bobs that will explode on impact. Use your chakra to layer your hands keeping the bomb from exploding. It's my own personal chakra exercise," Anko said as she threw the ball to Naruto. The blonde gulped and quickly layered his hands with chakra as he caught the blonde. On instinct Naruto held it for a second to make sure it wouldn't explode and sighed. He threw the ball to Hinata and the Hyuuga caught it or rather fumbled with it for a little while before handing it to Shikamaru. The Nara simply caught it and threw it back to Anko and the same process went on throughout the ship.

_**Back in Konoha**_

Sarutobi had quickly arranged a council meeting after he had received the letter from Kumo. It was quite a major thing that was happening and everyone was gathered around in little to no time at all. Sarutobi sighed as he sat in his seat while everyone looked confused as to the reason for the presences.

"Hokage-sama what's the problem?" Shikaku asked as Sarutobi looked to be in a daze while he was thinking over his words. Everyone started to mutter to themselves over what could possibly be the problem. Sarutobi looked up and reached into his clothes.

"Early today I received a note from Kumo. It's about the arrangement of a political marriage," Sarutobi said making everyone gasp. Some unconsciously turned to the Hyuuga Head, Hiashi, and saw he still had his apathetic face and usual.

"A political marriage? But isn't that a little out of the blue?" Tsume asked and everyone seemed to agree with her while Shikaku stood to his feet.

"Hokage-sama may I see that note?" The Nara head asked and Sarutobi handed the note to him. Shikaku looked it over and narrowed his eyes as he read the note out loud.

"_To Konoha's Hokage,_

_Kumo has recently discussed the prospects of the deal that we had made with Konoha many years ago. We have recognized our mistake in asking for compensation for the kill of one of our jonin and realized that we were at fault for trying to disregard the treaty. In offer of not creating war in the future we'd like to set up a treaty now in the form of a political marriage of our best genin student with yours. Respond as soon as possible so we may go over the terms of agreement._

_Kumo's Raikage,"_

Shikaku finished and everyone narrowed their eyes especially Hiashi.

"Who's our top genin?" someone asked and Sarutobi slightly grinned. He held up the list of the most recent graduates of academy students.

"Well based on academy stats then that's Naruto Yuhi-Uzumaki," Sarutobi said and some people scowled at the name which wasn't missed on the old Hokage as he sighed, but there was nothing they could do about it at all.

"So are we going to accept this?" Inoichi asked and Sarutobi rubbed the back of his head before calmly taking off his hat. He, in truth, wasn't sure how to feel about this. Here was Kumo trying to make amends for what they did, but a political marriage?

"I think we should take it. Kumo is the only country that rivals us in military power. I think for the sake of avoiding war then we should do it," Shikaku said and some people agreed with him.

"So we should go with it then? Well alright, but it's majority vote. How many say no?" Sarutobi asked Sarutobi asked and the civilian council raised their hands. Granted this wasn't about the treaty, but Naruto actually being able to marry someone.

"And those who say yes?" Sarutobi asked and the shinobi side raised their hands except Hiashi. Everyone glanced at the Hyuuga head and Sarutobi sighed. He rubbed the bridge of his nose before addressing the stern looking Hokage.

"Hiashi-san without you the vote is tied. What do you say?" Sarutobi asked and Hiashi took the time to glance at everyone. All eyes were on him as the Hyuuga sighed.

"For the longest time and even know I can't say that I completely forgive Kumo for what they made us do. I lost my brother to them and I don't think I'm ready to fully accept them," Hiashi said and most of the civilian council smiled while the shinobi side sighed.

"But I know when to try and forgive something. At least they are trying to make amends I guess. I agree with it," Hiashi said and the shinobi side smiled with a nod while Sarutobi furled up the scroll.

"Alright then. I'll send a reply immediately," Sarutobi said as he got up from his seat and left the room while Shikaku turned to Hiashi.

"I seriously thought you were going to say no to that one," Shikaku told him and Hiashi closed his eyes while getting up from his seat.

"Personal feelings shouldn't rise above the need for the village to grow stronger. I simply acted on that belief," Hiashi said as he left the room. Tsume and the others got up also and the Inuzuka head tapped Shikaku's shoulder.

"So...who's telling this to Kurenai?" Tsume asked and everyone glanced at Shikaku making the Nara sweatdrop.

"Sigh, so damn bothersome. She's going to kill me," Shikaku said and everyone patted him on the shoulder and wished him the best of luck with the Ice Queen of Konoha.

_**Back with Team Eight, two days later**_

Naruto sighed as he looked out of the bow of the ship. He was so bored. They had been at the sea for two days and so far there were no bandits to fight at all. He figured that they should be grateful for that, but still he would've liked something to do. Anko had been teaching them her chakra control exercises which even involved Shikamaru and Hinata trying to walk on water with there chakra and the end result was them falling more than a couple of times, but they got that down no problem after the first few attempts. It made Naruto slightly smile because it took him no more than a few hours to learn it.

Naruto turned his head and saw Shikamaru on the deck looking up at the clouds while Hinata and Anko were talking about something. He then opened his jacket and watched Mikata uncurl from the ball she had tied herself in to conserve her body heat. Naruto chuckled as he soon saw Mikata look at him.

"Issss something wrong Naruto-sama?" Mikata asked and Naruto shook his head. Mikata forked her tongue for a bit and she tensed up which made Naruto know that something was wrong. The last time Mikata tensed up was when she felt a small disturbance when Naruto was training with Kurenai at one point. Her tensing met something was about to go down and it might be bad.

"Mikata do you feel something?" Naruto asked and Mikata nodded. She slithered out of Naruto's jacket and proceeded to wrap around his neck.

"People are coming Naruto-sama. I don't know how many, but there is ssssomeone dangeroussss in their group," Mikata told him and Naruto quickly stood to his feet. He saw a fog rolling in and narrowed his eyes. It was still sunlight and no fog should be coming in unless it was an unnatural fog. Naruto walked over to Shikamaru and woke him hp which irked the Nara a bit.

"Naruto, what's that matter?" Shikamaru asked and Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"We're about to have some company," Naruto told Shikamaru and the Nara fully woke up. They walked over to Anko and Hinata deciding to warn them also.

"Anko-nee Mikata thinks we're about to have some company and I believe her. There is a fog rolling in at the moment," Naruto said to his sister and Anko got up also with a sigh. She narrowed her eyes with a nod before she bit her thumb.

"**Kuchiyose no Jutsu," **Anko yelled and soon a medium sized python came on the deck of the ship.

"**Greetingsssss Anko-sama. How may I help you?" **the snake asked and Anko grinned.

"We're about to have some company. Can you help take care of it?" Anko asked and the snake nodded. He then turned to see Mikata and grinned.

"**Come on kiddo. If you're going to be Naruto-sama's familiar then you'll need the training also," **The snake said and Mikata nodded then they both slithered off into the water and disappeared. Naruto and his team waited as the fog rolled over the ship and Anko barked her orders.

"Everyone get under the deck and don't come out till we say so," Anko yelled and all the workers went below deck while Naruto took out his kodachi.

"Alright here we go," Naruto said as he weaved his handsigns. He carefully sunk into the ground while Anko smirked.

"Using one of his Kaa-chan's favorite techniques. That's just like him," Anko said as she quickly hid behind a door while Shikamaru and Hinata in a door next to hers.

The four saw about four boats arrive each with three people in them. Team eight could only watch as they boarded the ship and looked around.

"On my signal," Anko said as the bandits look around. Soon another person came on and she smiled. She had a sword attached to her back, but her face was covered with a hunter nin mask. She was in her mid 20's while she had blue hair flowing down her form. The only reason Naruto knew she was a girl was because she had the figure of one. At least he knew she was a girl and not some guy looking like one. That'd be so weird.

"There doesn't seem to be anyone here Kyoko-sama," a bandit said and the woman smiled before she chuckled.

"Don't be naïve. There is always someone here. I didn't get to be Yagura-sama's second in command by going on things like that," Kyoko said making Naruto raise an eyebrow.

"Who's Yagura?" Naruto wondered, but then the girl unsheathed her sword and stepped forward.

"We know you're in here if you don't want to die then you will come out immediately," She said and everyone tensed. Hearing no response, Kyoko chuckled as her sword glowed in seals. She walked around the ship and slashed a small barrel making it explode.

"Now!" she yelled and everyone tensed again. Anko sighed as she gave a small signal that everyone on her team noticed before she opened the door with her hands up.

"Alright calm down. I'm here are you happy now?" Anko asked and the woman chuckled as she walked up to the Snake Mistress.

"So Konoha is here. I hope you know what I want," Kyoko said and Anko raised an eyebrow. She put a finger to her chin and shrugged her shoulders.

"Sorry, but I've got no idea what you could want. Mind telling me?" Anko asked and the Kyoko woman's eyebrow twitched before she pointed her sword at Anko's throat.

"I don't enjoy jokes so I suggest that you tell me right now," Kyoko said as Anko narrowed her eyes. The snake mistress spared a glance at Naruto who grinned like mad and she sighed.

"I really don't know what the hell you want," Anko said and Kyoko chuckled before she turned around. She snickered making her men back up out of fear before she turned to Anko and glared at the woman.

"Everyone wants to play with me. They don't take me seriously. They think I'm an idiot. I want that document to Numa no Kuni. I refuse for them to gain any ground. Do you know what they did to me? I'll kill anyone who tried to make contact with them," Kyoko said to Anko and the purple haired woman raised an eyebrow again before chuckling.

"Oh is that all you wanted? Well tough luck cause you'll have to kill me to take it," Anko said with a smile making Shikamaru and Hinata widen their eyes. Anko winked at Naruto and the blonde quickly went through his handsigns while Kyoko shrugged.

"Suit yourself," Kyoko said as she easily slashed Anko in half. The Snake Mistress gasped as she started to blood. Kyoko grinned at her accomplishment before the vision of Anko faded into nothingness making her frown.

"It's a trick," Kyoko yelled as Naruto jumped out of the ground and smiled.

"Isn't that obvious?" Naruto asked s everyone turned around. Naruto finished his handsigns and grinned.

"**Genjutsu: ****Kokuangyo no Jutsu****( Illusion: Infinite Darkness Technique)," **Naruto yelled as the darkness quickly enveloped everyone in the vicinity. This was the only A-rank genjutsu technique that he knew. It was also the only one that he learned that wasn't made from his mother. Lastly, it was the only A-ranked technique he knew all together. Kurenai had showed him the technique during one of their training sessions. She said that all true genjutsu users knew this technique and she only told Naruto to use it if the situation called for it which he figured was a good enough time for this.

Kyoko and her men tensed as they felt the darkness surround them. It was kind of heavy and at the same time very thick.

"K-Kyoko-sama how do we get out of here? I can't see anything in front of me," the guys said and Kyoko rolled her eyes.

"Calm down, this is nothing," Kyoko said before she felt a slash come across her side. She winced at the pain then gasped as she was kicked across the face sending her to the ground. Kyoko cursed as she got to her feet.

"Shikamaru it's time that you did your part," Naruto yelled and Shikamaru nodded as he knelt down on one knee and did his handsigns.

"**Kagemane no Jutsu," **Shikamaru yelled as he sent his shadow going for the figures. He was lucky that they were standing still thanks to Naruto's genjutsu and they stayed that way.

"Kagemane success," Shikamaru said as Anko signaled for Hinata. The Hyuuga charged at Kyoko's men and quickly disabled them with her Jyuuken and byakugan. She wasted no time at all and she was luck just as Kyoko grew aware of her surroundings.

"Damn brat I'm gonna get you for that," Kyoko said as she charged at Naruto. The blonde widened his eyes as she slashed her sword at him, but Naruto dodged her and grinned as he took out his kodachi. He quickly went through a handsign while Kyoko looked at the ground.

"**Kai" **Naruto said as a seal tag exploded, but Kyoko easily dodged it and turned to Anko.

"Not bad for the Snake Mistress of Konoha. You have some good genin," Kyoko said as she turned around to Anko. The Snake Mistress chuckled with a nod as she dropped into a taijutsu stance.

"Well I try. Don't lower your guard or my kiddies are gonna mess you up,"Anko said and she and Kyoko fought each other. They both moved fast and hard as the sounds of kunai filled the boat. Anko handed the document to Naruto and the blonde grinned as he put it in his pouch making Kyoko narrow her eyes.

"You know why don't you remove that mask so I can see the face of the person whose but I'm kicking," Anko said and Kyoko chuckled at the tokubetsu jonin. Kyoko reached for her mask and Naruto waited with some bated breath, but Kyoko put her hand down.

"Sorry, but no one is to see my face. Now then how about I kill you all take that note and rip it to shreds," Kyoko said with a smile behind her mask as Naruto came in front of Anko.

"With who? It hardly seems fair that it's four against one," Naruto said and Kyoko chuckled as she raised her hand into the air.

"Don't worry about that as I have-," She stopped when she heard screaming. Naruto and Anko chuckled as they heard the cries of people about two snakes as they destroyed the boats and the people on them. Naruto and Anko chuckled as the woman behind the mask gritted her teeth into a smile.

"Alright kid, you just signed your death wish," Kyoko said and Naruto quickly blocked her sword strike with his two kodachi, but she was stronger and he was and she showed that when she quickly pivoted her foot and in a swift motion she sent Naruto flying into the air, but the blonde wasn't finished. He watched as Shikamaru and Hinata clashed with her also along with Anko and Naruto had to act fast.

"Well let's see what can I do?" Naruto wondered as he didn't want to destroy the boat, but then he got a good idea. The blonde quickly weaved his handsigns and casted another genjutsu as his teammates began to fade around Kyoko's vision. She watched the ship break apart as she fell into the water. She coughed and looked around. She gasped when the waves picked out around her and consumed her, causing her to stumble further and further into the depths.

"Kyoko you have failed me," a small young man said and Kyoko widened her eyes. She was looking at Yagura. Her former Mizukage.

"Yagura-sama, I didn't fail you," Kyoko said and Yagura turned his back to her.

"I have no need for someone like you. Go live out the rest of your days in despair," Yagura said before he disappeared. Kyoko widened her eyes as the darkness swirled around her and easily consumed her.

"And that's game dattebayo," Naruto said as Kyoko widened her eyes. She saw she had been pinned to a wall by Anko with a kunai to her neck. She huffed and looked to see Hinata, Shikamaru and Naruto grinning at her. Anko turned around and snickered.

"Nice genjutsu Naruto," Anko told him while Kyoko raised an eyebrow.

"Genjutsu?" She asked and Naruto sheepishly chuckled as he rubbed the back of his head. He patted Hinata's shoulder and Shikamaru's shoulder.

"Hehe if you guys didn't distract her like we planned then it would've failed. Still I can't believe that worked. I seriously thought she'd kill us," Naruto said making everyone slightly chuckle.

"Just get it over with. Kill me so I don't have to be near you all anymore," Kyoko said and everyone rolled their eyes at her. Anko placed a chakra restriction seal on her before walking the jonin level shinobi to the bottom of the ship.

"Well we obviously can't leave her down here so who's going to watch her until we reach the shore?" Anko asked deviously making the three genin sweatdrop as she pointed out that she wouldn't be doing it. Naruto sighed as he raised his hand offering to do so. Anko smirked and nodded while she, Shikamaru, and Hinata left the blonde alone. Naruto sat down in the storage hold of the ship. Kyoko slightly growled while Naruto took out a scroll.

Both were relatively quiet and didn't have anything to say to each other much less acknowledge the other's presence. This was going to be a long boat ride for them both.

_**Back In Kumo**_

A short blonde haired girl was seen walking towards the Raikage Mansion. She was fairly light-skinned with light blue eyes that showed a small coldness in them. Her clothes consisted of a grey short sleeved shirt along with some grey Kumo shorts. She wore some arm guards and leg guards while she was wearing some black shinobi sandals. She walked along with her teammates who were next to her. One had red hair and the other had white hair. The three were Samui, Karui and Omoi. They had just received news from their Raikage and were on their way to the mansion.

"So what do you think he wants with you Samui? You didn't do something did you?" Karui asked with a grin while Samui rolled her eyes.

"Very funny. Let's get going," Samui said and her teammates followed her up the stairs of the Raikage Mansion. They had all just completed a mission with their sensei. They wanted to rest for a bit, but when Raikage called for them they didn't mind walking for a little longer.

Samui knocked on the door and waited for a reply from their Raikage.

"Come in," A said and Samui opened the door. She walked inside along with her team and everyone bowed to their Raikage who made them raise their heads. Everyone did so and stood before A and waited for him to speak.

"Alright everyone the reason I've called you here is because of a treaty we have made with Konoha," A said making the three genin narrow their eyes. They sat down in some chair available to them and allowed their Raikage to continue.

"Is that a good thing though?" Omoi asked and A nodded before continuing.

"That's right it is. A few hours ago we received a message from Konoha saying that they would like to enter the treaty with us and we'll be meeting them soon," A said to them and Samui placed on leg over the other.

"So what does this have to do with us?" Samui asked while Karui and Omoi tensed and the Raikage noticed.

"It's not really all of you, but you Samui. You are going to have a political marriage with their best male genin," A said making Samui narrow her eyes. Karui dropped her jaw and Omoi widened his eyes.

"You're kidding? Why does Samui have to get married to someone she doesn't know? And why are we even making this treaty at all? Did we do something wrong?" Karui asked before Samui calmed her down along with Omoi. A sighed and tapped the desk of his table.

"You three weren't old enough at the time to know about it, but there was a certain incident that happened between us and Konoha. I wasn't the Raikage at the time, but my Father the Sandaime was the Raikage and he was known for being power hungry on more than one occasion. We had a treaty with Konoha before, but our Sandaime did something. He tried to kidnap the Hyuuga clan heiress when she was a child," A said making Samui, Karui and Omoi gasp, but A continued on.

"Anyway, the Hyuuga killed our jonin and rescued their heiress back, but learning of it Kumo warned Konoha that if we didn't receive some compensation that we'd go to war and so they offered one of their Hyuuga members in return for the life of our own shinobi. Only then did we realize the mistake in what we did, but it was too late. Konoha hasn't tried anything with us, but we know that they secretly wanted compensation and rather go through another war we both agreed to a political marriage," A finished and Samui looked at the ground. Karui and Omoi remained silent and let the news sink in.

"I...see, so who am I marrying?" Samui asked and Karui widened her eyes.

"Samui, you're not really going through with this are you?" Karui asked and Samui nodded. She stood to her feet and simply gazed out the window.

"It's alright Karui," Samui said , but Karui shook her head.

"No it's not. You could have a total bastard for a husband and you wouldn't mind," Karui asked and Samui sighed. She closed her eyes and folded her arms underneath her rather impressive assets.

"I said it's alright. So Raikage-sama who am I marrying?" Samui asked with a cold glare and A stood to his feet.

"We just know it's their top genin. We'll be leaving for Konoha in a day, but don't worry just yet. Before this marriage can be fully agreeable I'll have something to prove this boy's worth and if I don't like it then the marriage might be off or you'll get another mate," A said to her and Samui merely nodded while Karui seemed somewhat satisfied with that answer.

"Well I guess that's great, so what are you going to do?" Karui asked and A grinned.

"We're going to-,"

_**In Konoha**_

Kurenai widened her eyes at what Shikaku just told her. The Nara head gulped as Kurenai narrowed her eyes into a cold glare making people around them slightly back away. She quickly got to her feet and walked towards the Hokage Mansion.

"I'm getting an explanation and I'm getting it now," Kurenai said to herself leaving Shikaku mentally screaming for his Hokage to find someplace safe, but it was too late. He followed Kurenai as they walked up the stairs and while Kurenai was mad, she wasn't mad enough that she would burst into the Hokage's office, but she really had to suppress the urge She knocked on the door waiting for the Hokage to answer.

Sarutobi heard the door get knocked on and gulped. He could feel the KI radiating through the door and he really didn't want to open it, but he did nonetheless.

"Come in," He said with a slight shudder in his voice as Kurenai opened the door. She quickly erased the distance between herself and the Hokage before she had her hands on the desk.

"Sarutobi-sama, please explain to me about the news I just heard. What's this about my son being used in a political marriage to Kumo?" Kurenai asked and Sarutobi gulped again. He could feel the lump in his throat and swallowed it down.

"Well Kurenai-san let's talk about this calmly alright?" Sarutobi asked and Kurenai glared at her Hokage for a minute before stepping back and sitting in a chair. Doing that Sarutobi explained to her about the entire thing with Kumo making Kurenai understand the situation. She sighed when she calmed down. It was just like her Naruto to be in this situation because he was the strongest genin. That made things difficult.

"And that's all Kurenai-san. I have told you everything," Sarutobi said and Kurenai leaned her arms on her legs. She looked at the ground and sighed. She closed her eyes for a few minutes and leaned back up.

"Sigh, I suppose I can see that, but that doesn't mean I approve of this course of action Sarutobi-sama. I'm Naruto's mother and you should've told me," Kurenai told him and Hiruzen apologized for it. Kurenai rubbed her temples and sighed.

"I can only wonder how Naruto-kun is going to take this," Kurenai said to herself, but Sarutobi nodded also as he wondered how the blonde would take it also. Kurenai got up from her seat fast and headed for the door.

"I'm going to go think. Oh and Sarutobi-sama when I'm done thinking about this I want to know why you sent my Naruto-kun on a C-rank mission," Kurenai said as she closed the door with a glare while Sarutobi slammed his head on the desk. This day just wasn't going well for him at all.

_**Back with Naruto**_

The blonde sighed as he read through his scroll. He noticed out of the corner of his eyes that Mikata had slithered down the stairs. The Kyoko woman seemed to notice also, but it confused her when she saw Naruto open his jacket and she watched as the snake slithered into the jacket then nothing else happened.

Naruto sighed as he found it to be late. He got up from where he was sitting and walked upstairs. Kyoko watched him leave, but he quickly came back two minutes later with a tray of food. He walked up to her and sighed.

"Here you should eat something," Naruto said, but Kyoko just stayed silent and ignored him. Naruto's eyebrow twitched as he glared at the woman in the white mask. He sighed and knelt down. He grabbed her mask which certainly got a rise out of her at the moment.

"What the hell are you doing brat! Let go of my mask!" She yelled as Naruto stopped his hand.

"Oh so you can talk. I thought a snake had your tongue for a second. Now then eat, you need your strength," Naruto told her and the swordswoman glared at her captor.

"I'm fine now leave me alone," Kyoko said and Naruto sighed as he left the tray in front of her. He then sat back down in his spot and continued to read his scroll before he muttered something.

"Don't be mad at me cause you fell for a C-rank genjutsu," Naruto said with a snickered and the woman gritted her teeth at behind her mask. Who was this guy that could piss her off so much?

"Hmph I was simply distracted. Plus I wasn't even serious that's why you won. Don't get cocky," she muttered and Naruto chuckled.

"And that's why your tied up and hungry, but too damn stubborn to eat the food I want to give you," the blonde told her and Kyoko growled. It was also embarrassing wen he stomach growled making Naruto give a hidden smirk.

"Told ya dattebayo," Naruto said and Kyoko growled again.

"Hmph, maybe you need food, but I don't just go back to reading your worthless scroll right there," Kyoko told him and Naruto turned to her. He stood up and walked over to her and reached for her mask.

"Don't you dare touch me!" Kyoko yelled and Naruto didn't stop. He took off her mask and watched her remaining hair fall to the sides of her face. Naruto raised an eyebrow at her before he had one word to say.

"Beautiful," The blonde said in slight awe and Kyoko raised an eyebrow before slightly blushing.

"Shut up and put my mask back on," she said to him and Naruto shook his head.

"Why should you hide your face? If you weren't the enemy I might say you were something nice," Naruto told her and Kyoko snorted.

"Flattery gets you nowhere," Kyoko said and Naruto simply shrugged his shoulders while Kyoko was wondering why she was even talking to the blonde in the first place. She easily tried to chalk that up to the boredom of being tied up. Not to mention she was also hungry, but her pride made her refuse.

"So are you going to eat or not?" Naruto asked and his response was a 'hmph' while Kyoko turned her back to him. Naruto chuckled as he rubbed the back of his head. He knew this type of woman as he saw a lot of her in his sister, Anko.

"I'll never eat that slop," Kyoko said to him and Naruto grinned as he took a spoonful of food.

"Alright I guess I'll eat it myself. I hate to let food go to waste," Naruto said to her and Kyoko's eyebrow twitched. She heard the utensils clatter over the plates as she heard Naruto compliment the food. She could feel her resolve weakening as her stomach grew tighter. Her hair shadowed her eyes and she gritted her teeth.

"Back off the food it's-,"

Kyoko stopped as Naruto popped the spoon in her mouth and smiled as he saw Kyoko's surprised face. The blonde took it out of her mouth and smiled as Kyoko swallowed the food.

"I can eat by myself," the woman said and Naruto nodded as he took another spoonful of food and held it up to her mouth. The woman glared at him and Naruto simply kept up his smile.

"Just eat the food dattebayo," Naruto told her and Kyoko grumbled before reluctantly taking more of the food. Naruto continued this process until all the food was gone and the woman was satisfied. The blonde sighed and grinned.

"Now was that so hard?" Naruto asked and Kyoko rolled her eyes at him before the blonde walked back to his seat and opened up a book.

"I knew I saw your face before. You're Kyoko Fura, the A-ranked missing nin from Kirigakure. You're wanted by nearly all of Kiri," Naruto said and Kyoko raised an eyebrow.

"Mind telling me why a genin knows about the bingo book?" Kyoko and Naruto chuckled.

"You don't wanna know about that. It's a stupid story. So what about you? Never thought you'd hate Numa no Kuni so much," Naruto said and he noticed the extra deep scowl on her face.

"It doesn't matter. It's not like you could understand," Kyoko said to Naruto and the blonde looked up at the ceiling for a second.

"Try me dattebayo," Naruto said and Kyoko rolled her eyes. She decided to humor the blonde and told him some of her life and her problems with Marsh Country. Naruto was shocked to learn that she was originally a shinobi from the country, but it was ruled by a tyrant daimyou. Anyone who tried to fight him was executed. She told him about hr parents and how they died because of being in the middle of one of the 'raids' the daimyou did to everyone. She told him how she narrowly escaped death the few times that she had tried to run away and the time that she succeeded was when she saw Yagura and agreed to follow him, but he was beginning to show tyranny to his subjects as he started the Bloodline Purge. She said how she couldn't take him anymore and left to be deemed a traitor for her life. When Kyoko stopped talking she didn't realize that it was almost close to morning.

"And that's why I hate the Marsh and Kiri. People too proud of power that they try and usurp others and abuse them. That's why I hate them," Kyoko said and Naruto chuckled then laughed making Kyoko raise an eyebrow.

"Why the hell are you laughing?" She asked and Naruto shook his head in an apology.

"Sorry sorry. I didn't mean to laugh it's just that I can sort of relate to those like you," Naruto told her and Kyoko narrowed her eyes at him before Naruto explained. It was now his turn as he told Kyoko about his life. He told her about being hated by his village and how he was beaten nearly every single day for reasons that he didn't know. He also told her about how his village's council would try to make his life even more miserable than it was. Needless to say, Kyoko had to ask her own question to the blonde.

"So why do you stay there? You should leave and come with me," Kyoko said enjoying the suggestion even if she didn't want to admit it, but Naruto smiled and shook his head.

"Because I have important people in there. I have my mother, my sister, my team and my friends back in Konoha. It's not a bad place, but I have power also. I don't abuse it and I fight to protect what's important to me," Naruto told her and Kyoko sighed as she leaned her head back into the wall.

"What a cheeky brat you are," she said and Naruto shrugged his shoulders.

"Hey at least we're having an engaging conversation now," Naruto told her and Kyoko actually did something he didn't expect...she chuckled. It was a nice laugh, very melodious and different from the usual chuckles she gave when they were fighting.

"I suppose. Oh well at least before I die I'll be able to say I had an interesting conversation with someone," Kyoko said and Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Who said you're going to die?" Naruto asked and Kyoko snorted.

"Well you are going to turn me to Kiri for the reward aren't you?" Kyoko asked and Naruto snorted back making her look at him in confusion.

"I could do that or I could ask that you come back to my village with me," Naruto said and Kyoko looked at him incredulously.

"You're a few kunai shy of a set if you think I'm going to align myself to another power hungry village and judging by the way you said you were treated I'd rather take my chances being on my own," Kyoko said and Naruto got up and walked over to her. He sat next to her and smiled.

"Come on, you know you wanna come. Have a nice hot meal everyday, get a nice warm bath. I doubt you get that everyday," Naruto told her and Kyoko felt some of her resolve weaken. She really hadn't had any of that in a while. In fact her latest meal was the one that Naruto fed her.

"Hmph, bribery doesn't work on me brat. I've been through a lot not to get worked up over that," Kyoko said and Naruto grinned.

"Oh come on Kyoko-nee you know you want to come," Naruto said and immediately Kyoko glared at him.

"Who the hell are you calling Kyoko-nee? That better not be me," Kyoko said and Naruto chuckled.

"Is there any other Kyoko-nee in here?" Naruto asked and Kyoko 'hmphed' again. She gave a small smirk and turned to him.

"You're weird," she said and Naruto smiled at her. He simply nodded and rubbed his head.

"Kaa-chan said that too. I wonder why," Naruto said and Kyoko snorted.

"It's because you don't know how to get some sense when someone talks to you," Kyoko said to him and Naruto pouted.

"Hey I have sense. I have better sense than you. Man, you wore a mask for crying out loud and I was just trying to be nice. And...it's morning," Naruto said as Kyoko looked to see the sun coming up through the stairway. They had been talking all night.

"No sleep? I've never not slept before. I'm must be so tired dattebayo," Naruto panicked and Kyoko chuckled. She tried to sit up on her knees and blushed.

"Just sleep on my damn lap. Man this is your fault. I can't believe I'm opening up to someone like you. Someone I could confide in. How unsightly for me," Kyoko said, but then she felt a plop on her lap and saw Naruto sleeping soundly. She gawked for a few minutes before sighing and looking at the ceiling. She widened her eyes when she saw Anko looking at her through the stairs.

"So miss missing nin has a bit of a soft side for my little brother huh?" Anko said and Kyoko rolled her eyes.

"Don't you dare say anything to anyone!" Kyoko whispered and Anko knelt down in front of her.

"Hey I love my little brother too. I just didn't think that he got you to open up in about eight to ten hours. It's better than what I could possibly do," Anko said and Kyoko rolled her eyes. Both saw Naruto nudge a bit on Kyoko's lap before they sighed.

"Well silence irks me to no end. I swear his attitude is a disease. I just found myself talking and talking with him as the night went on. He's a weird brat," Kyoko said and Anko nodded before smiling.

"Yeah he's like that. He just has a quality that makes anyone like him when they have the time to talk to him. I could never figure it out. Hell I bet he could become friends with the entire world if they all had the chance to talk with him," Anko said and Kyoko looked at him.

"No one's ever called me Kyoko-nee. It's weird to hear it for the first time, but not in a bad way I guess. Do you think he was joking when he said he'd like me to go back with him?" Kyoko asked and Anko's smile faded slightly.

"He's not like that at all. If he wanted you to come back then he wanted you to come back. He's always been like that. Hell that's how he found Mikata," Anko said and Kyoko raised an eyebrow.

"Mikata?" she asked and Anko unzipped Naruto's jacket and both looking inside at the sleeping snake.

"His snake familiar. Found her out in the training ground, she was injured, he helped her and brought her home. Maybe you should be like Mikata," Anko suggested and Kyoko rolled her eyes. She looked to the side at some barrels and slowly thought to herself. She muttered things over and sighed.

"I guess if he's there then a place won't be so bad even if I hate some of your power hungry officials, but I guess he could be right. Just so you know I'm not doing this for you, him or anyone else. I'm doing this for me and me alone," Kyoko said and Anko smirked.

"Whatever floats your boat. So do you still want this document or not?" the Snake Mistress asked waving it in front of Kyoko and the swordswoman slightly glared before huffing.

"Get that thing out of my sight before I rip it to shreds," Kyoko said with a huff and Anko nodded getting rid of it. Both looked down at Naruto who yawned.

"Anko-nee, Kyoko-nee it's my ramen," Naruto said making Anko and Kyoko chuckle before the captive's eyes gleamed.

"Ramen? Did he say ramen? Konoha has ramen? I love ramen!" Kyoko said almost aloud waking Naruto up as Anko snickered.

"Yep, she's definitely like Naruto. Teuchi you're about to get some real good business," Anko said to herself before she took out a kunai.

"I still wonder about your intentions, but hey if someone's right to me then I have no reason to keep them tied up, but one wrong move and I'll show you why I'm the second best at the Interrogation Department of Konoha," Anko said as she untied Kyoko's ropes. The blue haired woman sighed as she raised her hand. Anko almost tensed before Kyoko lowered it and ruffled Naruto's hair before smiling.

"He's a pain, but he's cute when he's sleeping," Kyoko said and Anko nodded. Soon Shikamaru and Hinata came down the stairs.

"Anko-sensei we...found...land?" Shikamaru paused as he saw their captive stroking Naruto's blonde hair. He turned to see Anko grinning while Hinata seemed confused.

"Umm did I miss something?" Shikamaru asked as Kyoko glared at the Nara.

"Quiet, if you wake him up then by Kami I'll cut you in half," Kyoko said as Shikamaru quickly backed away.

"Troublesome woman," the Nara said next to the stairs, but they had to wake the blonde up even if he wasn't sleeping long.

"Naruto we have a mission to do so let's go. It won't take long so you can go to sleep on the ride back," Anko said and Naruto quickly got up. He rubbed his eyes and everyone walked out of the boat.

The walk to the palace was relatively short for everyone as the Mansion wasn't far. The entered the mansion and came up to the man in charge.

"Ahhh so I guess you made it. How nice. I was hoping you would," The man said as Anko handed him the note. He looked over its contents and nodded before giving them the Marsh country's reply. Anko put it away and just as easily they were ready to set sail again. Naruto had complained that there was no action involved in the fight, but Kyoko countered and asked him if she wasn't enough of a challenge which Naruto gulped and immediately told her that she was. After that, Kyoko and Naruto were busy sleeping beside each other on the deck of the ship while Shikamaru and Hinata turned to Anko.

"Even I have to find that weird. She was our enemy just a day ago. How did Naruto change her in that time?" Shikamaru asked and Anko grinned.

"That's just like him I guess. We should just be lucky that this mission went off without a hitch," Anko said and soon the waters began to rumble and shake violently. Everyone shifted under the heavy waves before they saw something emerge from the sea.

"W-w-w-what is that?" Hinata asked widening her eyes in fear. Shikamaru sighed as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Oh man that is such a drag," Shikamaru said while Anko whistled. A giant kraken came out of the water and roared out at them making the waves crash around. Everyone braced for the edges of the ship and noticed Naruto and Kyoko still sleeping.

"How can they still sleep?" Shikamaru wondered and the giant creature roared again making Kyoko open her eyes. She growled and stood to her feet. She saw everyone pointing behind her and the blue haired woman turned around to see the giant creature behind her.

"You woke me up from my nap. I hate being woken up," Kyoko said as she grabbed her sword. She unsheathed it and quickly brought it back. The creature roared and thrashed around before Kyoko jumped into the air.

"Vanish...in the hidden storm. **Hijutsu: ****Myakudō Reiji( Hidden Blade Technique: Pulsation Rage)," **Kyoko yelled as she slashed at the kraken and a light blue aura surrounded her sword as she making it shine blinding everyone as Kyoko hit the ground. She sheathed her sword and smirked.

"Not enough to scare me," Kyoko said as the creature fell into the ocean with multiple slash marks around its body. Everyone gasped as Kyoko sat back down next to Naruto.

"How did you do that? You really are a kenjutsu woman," Shikamaru said and Kyoko raised a tired eye at them all.

"It's easy enough. I told you I was previously one of the Swordsmen of the Mist. Defeating something like that is child's play," Kyoko said and Hinata quickly waked over also.

"B-But we were able to fight you almost by ourselves how could you be taken so easily?" Hinata asked her and Kyoko rubbed the back of her head and chuckled.

"Two reasons one it was four against one," Kyoko said making everyone nod with that as she sort of blushed in embarrassment at the second one.

"And the second one is that...I suck at trying to dispel genjutsu," Kyoko said making everyone fault completely which made her laugh. Naruto yawned as he woke up also.

"What's all the noise about dattebayo?" Naruto asked rubbing his eyes and Kyoko shrugged her shoulders.

"Come on people keep it down. We're trying to sleep here," she said as the two quickly laid back down on the deck and went to sleep making Anko gulp.

"_Nai-chan is going to kill me for this," _Anko thought as she watched Naruto and Kyoko sleep. Team eight had no idea what was in store for them at the moment when they got back home.

* * *

_**KG: To clarify here, my OC isn't going to be paired with Naruto also. Unless I somehow change my mind, but for now it's just Naruto and Samui. Kyoko will be another sister figure for Naruto. Nothing more to say people. That's all and I hope you liked it. Later. **_


	6. Chapter 6

_**KG: Well you people seem to like the idea of a Naruto/Samui/Oc pairing. If that's what you people want then I've got no real reservations about it. I originally thought about it, but figured it might be a bad idea; however if you people like it then I guess that's fine. Well enough of me yappin'.**_

* * *

_**In Konoha, two days later**_

Sarutobi was currently writing and signing some more documents in his office as he blew a puff of his smoke. The Sandaime sighed at the slow day the village was having. He and Kurenai had talked about some things and Sarutobi agreed that she should be there when the Raikage came so she could get a look at the woman that Naruto was supposed to marry. Granted it still irked her that her own son was being used in a political marriage there wasn't all that much that she could do.

"I really wish there was something going on. Oh well at least the day is slow. Any surprises would be greatly welcomed in my personal opinion," Sarutobi said to himself before someone came through the door. He looked up to see Konoha's two gate guards, Izumo and Kotetsu.

"Something I can help you two with?" Sarutobi asked while Izumo and Kotetsu gulped and stepped to the side. Soon the Raikage came through the door with a grin while Sarutobi widened his eyes.

"Yeah, you can greet us Hokage-dono," A said while Sarutobi stood to his feet. He quickly walked around the corner of his desk.

"Raikage-dono, when did you arrive? I wasn't even informed that you had appeared in the village," Sarutobi said as A walked inside along with Samui, Karui and Omoi.

"It's a small surprise Hokage-dono. Don't read too much into it. Now then I'd like to talk with you about what we discussed in our letter," A said and Sarutobi sighed. When he said he wanted a surprise that wasn't exactly what he meant, but ask and you receive something even if you're not expecting it.

"Well it is a pleasure that you've arrived Raikage-dono. Unfortunately our genin that we would have you meet is out on a mission with his squad that the moment. He will return soon enough so I'd appreciate it if you could wait for his return," Sarutobi said and A nodded. The Hokage snapped his finger and immediately an anbu bowed before him.

"See that the Raikage and his associates are treated with hospitality," Sarutobi commanded and the anbu nodded as he showed them the door.

"Konoha sure knows how to be polite at least," Karui said to her teammates making Omoi nod while Samui stayed silent. The four were guided out of the room while Sarutobi sighed.

"Hokage-sama any reason why Kumo is here?" Kotetsu asked and the Sandaime sighed as he rubbed the back of his head.

"It's something you'll know about later, but for now don't ask any questions. Also get Kurenai-san for me. She and her team should still be finishing up a D-rank mission so I'm sure she will want to know everything. You're dismissed," Sarutobi said and the two chunin vanished out of sight while Sarutobi sat back down in his chair. This was all going to become a massive headache to him.

_**With Kurenai Yuhi**_

Kurenai watched Ino, Chouji and Shino do their work of painting the fences of a client while she heard the small grumbles from the blonde of the group, but that was understandable. Missions like these had no use for shinobi. Doing chores that civilians were too lazy to do themselves. It staggered the mind of how different things were from back when Kurenai was a child.

"Kurenai-sensei how long do we have to do this menial labor?" Ino asked while Kurenai sighed before getting to her feet.

"This is to help you build teamwork Ino. You must master this before you take on the higher missions," Kurenai said while Shino turned to Ino.

"This is the most logical conclusion Ino. We know nothing about each other and if we're not prepared then we won't know our enemy," The Aburame responded and Ino just settled for nodding.

"Whatever bug boy. Sigh, I wonder what Sasuke-kun and Naruto-kun are doing," Ino said day dreaming while Chouji's stomach grumbled.

"I'm hungry. When is lunch?" Chouji grumbled making Kurenai sigh at her team, but she could deal with it she figured.

Soon the Genjutsu Mistress turned around to see Izumo walking up to her. She raised an eyebrow while Ino, Shino, and Chouji glanced at the two.

"Izumo, what are you doing here?" Kurenai asked and Izumo gulped. He whispered in her ear and Team nine noticed Kurenai narrow her eyes as she visibly tensed slightly before they saw Izumo disappear.

"Kurenai-sensei what's wrong?" Ino asked and the Genjutsu Mistress turned to her squad.

"After we're done with this mission you three will have the day off. We were scheduled for training exercises, but something came up and I'll have to do it later. We'll probably do this tomorrow. Now come on and get this work done," Kurenai said clapping her hands as the three continued. None of them saw Kurenai's cold glare as she looked at the sky for a bit.

"_So he's here huh? Well that's not going to be good," _Kurenai thought as she wondered where her son was at the moment.

_**With Team Eight**_

Anko and her squad currently left the port with their newest accessory and were traveling back on the road into Konoha. Everyone was currently conversing amongst themselves about how everything went down.

'So Kyoko-chan defeated a giant sea monster with one technique of her sword? That's awesome," Naruto exclaimed and Kyoko rubbed the back of her head with a small blush.

"I told you guys it was no big deal. I was one of Kiri's top swordsmen. It was no big deal to me at all. So when are we supposed to be arriving in Konoha anyway?" Kyoko asked and Anko took out the map.

"In about two hours maybe less. For now we'll have to hurry," Anko said and everyone rushed through the trees. They all couldn't wait to tell their Hokage about the success of their mission and who they even got for a friend out of it.

"So you suck at dispelling genjutsu? What's up with that?" Naruto asked with a laugh while Kyoko smacked him over the head.

"Hey I'm still a good shinobi without learning how to do that. Show some respect," she said to him and Naruto rubbed the back of his head.

"Sorry I just didn't know that one of Kiri's swordsmen was able to get caught in a C-rank genjutsu. It's funny," Naruto said to her and Kyoko narrowed her eyes while Hinata and Shikamaru snickered.

"Hmph, whatever. I could still kick your butt if I wanted," she said and Naruto raised an eyebrow. Anko face-palmed herself while Hinata and Shikamaru wondered if this was about to become something very weird.

"You're on Kyoko-chan. Maybe I'll take it easy on you and use a simple D-rank genjutsu this time as you had trouble with that C-rank," Naruto said as he saw Kyoko's blue hair shadowing her eyes. The blonde gulped before he quickly shot forward while Kyoko grabbed her sword.

"Okay brat. I'll teach you!" Kyoko yelled chasing after Naruto while the rest of the group continued to laugh.

"Their so troublesome. They act like they were never enemies," Shikamaru said while Anko nodded. She could definitely see the smiles on Kyoko's face. It must've been one of the first real smiles she had ever given or allowed herself to show.

"Sometimes it's better that way. You meet a lot of strange people in the world. It seems she was just lucky to meet Naruto or who knows what she would become. Remember this rule you two as both Naruto and Kyoko know this all too well. 'Yesterday's enemy might be tomorrow's friend'. Never forget that and you'll strengthen your bonds a lot of times," Anko instructed making Shikamaru and Hinata nod while they saw Kyoko still chasing Naruto.

"N-Naruto-kun's formation of bonds must be a strange thing," Hinata said making Anko nod while Shikamaru sighed.

"Sigh, the only bond I want to make right now is one with my pillow. Man I'm tired," Shikamaru muttered while Anko rolled her eyes.

"Gaki you're always tired. Don't worry I'll beat that laziness out of you," Anko said with a cheeky grin while Shikamaru effortlessly nodded.

"Troublesome," The Nara said to himself as everyone continued to run towards their village.

_**Two hours later**_

Naruto and the group were coming up to the Konoha gates and sighed in relief.

"Finally made it. Now we just have to clear this was Jiji and then we can go home. We can also find you a home also Kyoko-chan," Naruto told her and the blue haired kenjutsu woman settled for simply nodding as they approached the gates. They all saw Izumo and Kotetsu watching them as usual until they saw Anko's group.

"Hey Anko, back already?" Izumo asked and the tokubetsu jonin nodded with a slight grin on her face.

"That's right. The mission wasn't very difficult. It would've been much less difficult if not for somebody," Anko spoke glaring at Kyoko who had a slightly confident grin on her face.

"Well it's nice to see you back, but Hokage-sama needs your team in his office. Well, not his entire team, but more precisely Naruto right now," Kotetsu reported and Anko raised an eyebrow.

"Well we were just going there, but what does he need Naruto-kun for?" she asked them and the blonde raised an eyebrow. It was a rarity that his Jiji ever needed him for anything so he wondered what he could want. Naturally Hinata and Shikamaru were curious as to what their Hokage could want with Naruto also, but they figured that they would know about soon enough.

"Well the Raikage of Kumo is here talking with Hokage-sama and he just said that he wants to see you know. So you'd better get going now," Izumo told her and Anko nodded with a slight thank you.

"Well thank you for that. We'll be going then," Anko said as everyone walked off. They decided not to dawdle anymore than they already had.

"I wonder what he wants with me," Naruto said to them while Shikamaru rubbed his head.

"Maybe you did your usual pranks. I still remember when you unleashed so many snakes on the academy as a joke and everyone was screaming out at the top of their heads. Sheesh you get that from our sensei I bet," Shikamaru answer while Kyoko raised an eyebrow.

"He did what?" she asked and Hinata explained the incident while Naruto and Anko were laughing at the past prank that they did together.

"N-Naruto-kun had told us about the prank before it actually happened. We were more prepared for it, but soon there was giant ball of cloth that came from the ceiling. It showed a bag of hungry snakes that went for the first thing they could find...which was us. All the students were screaming like mad and they closed the academy for three days. And the weird part was that no one figured out who started the entire thing, but we all knew. Since the only ones who were associated with snakes were Naruto-kun and Anko-sensei. It was the only time that the academy had been closed," Hinata finished and Kyoko glared at Naruto and Anko. Both were ready to get scolded by the kenjutsu woman while Kyoko sighed.

"You guys couldn't do better than that?" Kyoko asked making Naruto and Anko widen their eyes while Hinata and Shikamaru turned to her like she was insane.

"What did you say?" Anko asked and Kyoko rolled her eyes. She wrapped her arm around Naruto's neck and grinned.

"I said you couldn't do better than that? Come on I did better than that during my academy days," Kyoko said and Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Oh? And how did the great Kyoko-sama do her pranks?" Naruto asked and Kyoko chuckled evilly making Hinata and Shikamaru back away slightly.

"Are you kidding? I was able to close our academy for two months all with a pencil, some glue and twelves sets of kunai," Kyoko said while Naruto gasped and so did Anko.

"Kyoko-chan you have to tell us how you did it," Naruto said as they walked up the stairs while Kyoko visibly smirked with a hidden gleam in her eye.

"Well alright. It all started when-,"

_**Hokage Office**_

Sarutobi, Kurenai along with the Raikage and Team Samui were all waiting for Naruto's group to arrive. While they were waiting Karui snuck behind Samui and decided to whisper in her ear.

"Are you sure about this Samui? You've never met this guy before. How can you live with something like this?" Karui asked and Samui closed her eyes.

"Karui just be cool and don't let it bother you. I told you it was alright. Whoever I marry won't matter to me," Samui responded and Karui sighed. She hated that impassive side of her teammate, but knew she couldn't do anything to stop her. Omoi sighed and rubbed his head.

"At least with Raikage-sama plan you might not have to marry him if he doesn't pass Raikage-sama's requirement," Omoi said and Karui nodded with a slight snicker, but then Samui glared at them both.

"It's not cool to wish for someone's demise. You don't even know him so don't talk trash about someone understand?" Samui asked and Karui nodded along with Omoi. The two apologized to the blonde girl as they heard a knock at the door.

"Come in," Sarutobi said and immediately the door opened. Both he and Kurenai smiled as they saw Naruto, Hinata, Shikamaru and Anko come through the door. They were surprised at eh mysterious woman who appeared with them also, but that could be dealt with later.

"Hello Anko, how was the mission?" Sarutobi asked and Anko gave him a thumbs up as she handed him the mission report.

"It was a complete success Hokage-sama. I believe you remember our deal?" Anko asked and Sarutobi nodded, but then she noticed Kurenai glaring at her and Anko sheepishly chuckled while rubbing the back of her head.

"H-Hey Nai-chan. I can explain," Anko said while Kurenai rubbed the bridge of her nose and waved Anko off. She had more important things to worry about than that at the moment so she let it go...for now.

"Don't bother Anko. Congratulations on your mission Naruto-kun," Kurenai said with a smile and Naruto chuckled as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Thank you Kaa-chan, but Jiji why did you call us?" Naruto asked as before he saw the Raikage, Samui, Karui and Omoi staring at them. Hinata and Shikamaru looked at them also with confused expressions on their faces.

"Well Naruto-kun before we get to that I'd like you to meet the Raikage of Kumo along with his associates Samui, Omoi and Karui," Sarutobi said and Naruto bowed to them all before paying some attention to Samui personally. The two glared at each other and Samui did her best cold glare at the blonde and Naruto narrowed his eyes. He glared at Samui coldly also making everyone wonder what the two were thinking staring at each other. Soon they both broke their glares from each other and unknown to the other they both mentally smirked.

"_He might not be so bad. He's kind of cool," _Samui thought while Naruto rubbed his head while he went back to that glare.

"_She's good. She definitely has Kaa-chan's glare if nothing else," _Naruto thought, but then he was brought out of his stupor while Sarutobi and A clapped their hands.

"Raikage-dono I'd like you to meet Naruto Yuhi-Uzumaki. Our top graduating genin," Hiruzen told him and A raised an eyebrow.

"_Uzumaki?" _He wondered for a split second, but quickly grinned as he looked over the blonde. He eyed him from head to toe and could tell that he looked talented for his age.

"Nice to meet you Yuhi-Uzumaki-san. Please meet our top genin Samui," A said as the next blonde bowed to him also. Naruto bowed to her before he turned to his Hokage in confusion.

"Jiji what's this all about? Is something going on?" Naruto asked and the Hokage took a puff of his smoke. He sighed while Kurenai looked at the ground.

Samui and the rest were confused. Naruto should've known about already. It was a wonder that he didn't, but Sarutobi was about to explain so they all stayed quiet.

"Naruto-kun, a few days ago Konoha received a note from Kumo. They had agreed to a treaty with Konoha after an incident that happened with the Hyuuga Compound," Sarutobi paused as he looked at Hinata slightly and the Hyuga slightly lowered her gaze before the Hokage continued.

"Anyways, Konoha agreed to the treaty, but it was only by political marriage of our top genin with their top genin. Naruto, as of now you are engaged to Samui-san," Sarutobi paused while Naruto widened his eyes. Hinata gasped while Shikamaru widened his eyes also. Anko narrowed her eyes and looked between Naruto and Samui.

"Wait, why weren't we told about this?" Anko asked and Sarutobi rubbed the top of his head.

"It's because you and your squad left before we could get to you. So I decided to wait before telling you," Hiruzen replied and Naruto remained silent.

Kyoko watched the exchange between everyone and even she was surprised. She'd never seen a political marriage, only heard about them. This was quite a shock to her. She looked at Naruto's shocked fast and could tell that this was one of those things that really surprised him as he didn't seem like the type who was surprised by much.

"I understand that this must be a shock for you Uzumaki-san, but please accept our offer," A said to him and Naruto's hair shadowed his eyes. He looked at the ground and Kurenai wanted to say something, but she felt the words leave her mouth. She, as his mother, wanted to tell him it was his choice, but her shinobi side said that doing so wasn't the best of ideas.

Everyone in the room stayed silent for a bit and before Samui walked forward and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Uzumaki-san I don't know what I can say to you, but I'm fine with it. I really don't know anything about you, but I believe it's cool to meet you and get to know you. I hope you'll feel the same," Samui said and Naruto stayed silent for a minute. After what seemed like an eternity to everyone else Naruto finally sighed and scratched the back of his head.

"Never thought this could happen to me, but alright," Naruto said which confused everyone before the blonde turned around and faced his fiancee. The blonde rubbed the back of his head before he gave a sheepish grin.

"Well Samui-chan I don't know how this is going to go either, but if you're alright with me then I don't mind. I hope to get to know you better also," Naruto said and Samui gave a very small smile and nodded while some people sighed not knowing that they were holding their breath the entire time.

"So what do you think of him Karui?" Omoi asked and the dark-skinned kunoichi looked at him from eye to toe just like her Raikage.

"At least he doesn't seem to be an idiot," Karui said and Omoi sighed. His teammate could be such a stickler at times, but he knew she was just looking out for Samui even if he wondered if the blonde kunoichi needed that.

Seeing everyone calm down, Kurenai approached her son and patted him on the shoulder. She always trusted Naruto's judgement at times and just wanted his confirmation.

"Naruto-kun are you sure? This is a big step you're taking," Kurenai warned him, but Naruto gave her a simple look and smile as he hugged her surprising the Genjutsu Mistress.

"It's alright Kaa-chan. I can handle it," Naruto said and Kurenai merely nodded and got back to her feet. Sarutobi smiled and so did A, but now it was time to get back to some business.

"Well it's good that they both agree so that we have no problems, but now onto my conditions," A said and Sarutobi nodded while Naruto, Shikamaru, Hinata and Anko wondered what he meant by 'conditions'. Kyoko raised an eyebrow, but stayed silent. She'd speak when she had the opportunity to do so.

"Conditions? What conditions?" Anko asked and A folded his arms. He could tell he was going to make someone unhappy, but he needed his own confirmation as well.

"It's only one condition actually, but that's beside the point," A said and everyone paid attention. Karui snickered and wondered what Naruto's reaction would be to the condition.

"Simply put I just want to make sure that Naruto-san is as good as you claim him to be. I'd like to propose that if his sensei finds it a good idea that he should participate in the Chunin exams. He must make it to the final round of this tournament along with other competitors. It's with this that I can see what he's made of. I want to tell you that I'm not belittling his skills as a shinobi, but I just want to make sure that this is a wise choice to go along with," A said to everyone. Sarutobi nodded and turned to Naruto.

"Naruto-kun, do you accept this condition?" the Sandaime asked and the blonde put a finger to his chin. Soon he looked down and saw Mikata slither out of his jacket.

"You sssshould take it Naruto-sama, it'll be a good challenge for you," Mikata spoke and Naruto nodded. He grinned and turned to his teammates.

"What do you guys think?" Naruto asked making Hinata and Shikamaru look at each other. They both lightly smiled before turning back to Naruto.

"Well I doubt we'll even be your team in the coming months, but if we are then I'm good with it. Even if it is troublesome," Shikamaru said confusing A and the genin with him.

"What do you mean if? You guys are squad right?" Karui asked wanting to clear up the confusion as Naruto decided to respond to her question.

"That's right, but apparently Jiji told the jonin that he's putting us all together to increase our teamwork skills. He thinks it will lead to more mission success for the village in the long run," Naruto replied and Karui nodded.

"So Anko do you agree with this condition?" Sarutobi asked her as she was the sensei. Anko's face beamed with a full smile and she nodded.

"Oh yeah. I'll train them all real well for the Chunin exams. You can count on me," Anko said while Sarutobi turned to the Raikage.

"You do realize that I expect the same thing of Samui-san just to be fair," The old Hokage returned making sure that A held up the same type of bargain to which he did with a sure nod.

"Of course, I expected that and Samui already told me that she agrees to the conditions also," A replied and Sarutobi nodded.

"Very well then. I hope to see you around," Sarutobi said to him and A nodded, but then he decided to ask for something else.

"Oh by the way Sarutobi, we're going to be here for a few weeks so may I suggest that twice every week that Naruto and Samui train together. To help them get used to each other," A suggested and Sarutobi nodded. He completely agreed with that action.

Naruto and Samui glanced at each other for a few seconds before they tore their gazes away as Naruto watched Samui and her team leave the room along with their Raikage.

"Well now that that's over with. Would you mind telling me who this is?" Sarutobi asked staring at Kyoko who simply smiled as she stood to her feet.

"I thought all Kage knew the people in their bingo books," Kyoko said and Sarutobi raised an eyebrow at her while Naruto explained.

"Jiji this is Kyoko Fura. An A-ranked missing nin from Kiri. We convinced her to come to Konoha with us," Naruto said and that news was almost enough to make Sarutobi almost fall out of his chair making the others chuckle at him. Sarutobi straightened up and coughed getting his composure back.

"I see, well that is some news to me. Tell me why do you want to join Konoha?" Sarutobi asked and Kyoko looked at Naruto. The blonde smiled with a nod while Kyoko sighed. She rubbed the back of her head before she finally spoke.

"I'd rather not be a criminal and chased by hunter nin for the rest of my life. The brat right here seems to think that I might do some good in Konoha so I want to see where that takes me. I can offer you my services if that's what you'd like," Kyoko said and Sarutobi nodded.

"Well it's not everyday that I meet an ex-swordsman of Kiri. I suppose I can find a job for you. Well it's not like I couldn't. Given your missing nin rank, I have almost no choice, but to make you a jonin. And I have your first mission for you. On the days that Naruto and Samui train together I want you to be their teacher also. It'll help me stall till I can find out where you belong," Sarutobi told her and Kyoko nodded. The Sandaime went into his drawer and pulled out a small piece of paper.

"Just fill that out for me and return it to me tomorrow. I can set you up with a house in a few minutes and her is your headband and vest," the Hokage told her and Kyoko looked at the vest. She slightly frowned as she figured that the vest wasn't a good combination with her hair, but she heard about jonin who didn't wear their vests so she figured that she'd do that also.

"Very well Hokage-sama. I'll return this to you tomorrow. See you later brat," Kyoko said walking out of the room and she closed the door. Naruto chuckled while Sarutobi brought everyone's attention back to him.

"Job well done Team eight. Your pay will be given to over the week. It seems you were right about them Anko. They really do know how to handle themselves. Hehe, Naruto almost reminds me of Sasuke," Sarutobi said and the blonde raised an eyebrow.

"How do I remind you of that Teme?" Naruto asked and Sarutobi closed his eyes with a small chuckle.

"Well when Sasuke learned that you went on a C-rank mission already, he went ballistic and told us that he wanted one also. Kakashi tried to stop him, but we relented and let him go on one. He left about a day ago," Sarutobi said and Naruto secretly grinned.

"_That the Teme for ya. Well I'm not losing to him," _Naruto said mentally before Sarutobi dismissed them all from the office.

Everyone walked the streets of Konoha as they all felt more refreshed from the meeting.

"So what's everyone going to do now?" Naruto asked while Shikamaru yawned.

"I'm going home and hitting my bed. I've got no more reasons to be awake. See ya later," Shikamaru said as he walked off waving goodbye to his friends making Naruto and the others chuckle at him.

"I-I'm going back home. I have some things to do. Bye Naruto-kun," Hinata said as she walked off also leaving Naruto, Anko and Kurenai in the streets.

"Well I've got to do the mission report so that I can turn it in to Hokage-sama. See you tomorrow Naruto-kun if you're not to busy with your girlfriend," Anko cooed as she walked away making Naruto blush.

"Wanna go home Kaa-chan?" Naruto asked and Kurenai ruffled his hair while she smiled. She quickly nodded as they walked back home. Along the way there, both Kurenai and Naruto could feel the obvious stares on them both. Stares of perversion for Kurenai and stares of hate for Naruto which the two of them glared coldly at everyone making most people gulp and turn their heads to avoid the Ice Queen and what some people called the Ice Fox.

"You've gotten better with your glare Naruto-kun," Kurenai said and Naruto narrowed his eyes at one man making him gulp and sweat in bullets.

"Anyone who stares at my Kaa-chan like this deserves a stare. Besides you taught me how to use it," Naruto said and Kurenai nodded. The two climbed the stairs of their apartment and Naruto opened to door. Kurenai turned on the lights to their place and the two sighed as they rested on the couch.

"So how was your genin team?" Naruto asked and Kurenai sighed.

"They should teach more stuff at the Academy. It's good that they passed, but they still have a lot to improve on. I can only hope that they do well," Kurenai said and Naruto chuckled.

"Hey you taught me with my high chakra reserves how to do some great genjutsu. I think you'll be fine with a genin team," Naruto said and Kurenai snorted. She did see the small logic in that as it took quite a while to get Naruto to have excellent chakra control to project genjutsu, but she felt so happy when he was able to do it. It brought a lot of joy to her heart that Kurenai could teach her son genjutsu.

"I suppose you're right. Well we're free so anything you want to do?" Kurenai asked and Naruto thought it over. He didn't really have anything planned.

"Well I guess we can go for a walk if you have the time," Naruto said and Kurenai was about to agree to it before she heard a knock at the door. The red eyed jonin quickly opened the door and saw Hana wave to her.

"Hana, what are you doing here?" Kurenai asked as Hana grinned.

"Yugao and I scored some free dango meal tickets. Wanna come? We were just about to go invite Anko" Hana said, but Kurenai shook her head.

"Thanks, but I was just about to spend some time with my son. I might go another time," she said, but Naruto patted her shoulder.

"It's alright Kaa-chan we'll just go another time. Go have some fun," Naruto told her and Kurenai reluctantly nodded. She quickly changed her clothes and followed Hana out past the door. Naruto sighed as he headed for his room.

The blonde opened the door and laid on his bed. He unzipped his jacket and watched Mikata slither out.

"Are you okay Naruto-sama?" she asked and the blonde nodded. He quickly sat up and softly petted Mikata from her head to her tail.

"I'm fine just bored. I guess I'll go back and walk around the village. Are you going to stay here?" Naruto asked and Mikata nodded. She forked her tongue and slithered across the floor.

"There issss a mousssse here. I can ssssmell him. Time to hunt. See ya Naruto-sama," Mikata said as she slithered away while Naruto got changed. He put on a blue sleeves shirt and some black pants. He quickly walked out of the house and entered back into the streets of his village.

Naruto sighed as he looked around at the people conversing. He had nothing to do really so he was mostly bored. He could train, but he'd be training with Samui tomorrow so he figured that he could use this as a day off.

"Let's see, what can I do?" Naruto wondered until he decided to see if anyone was at the training grounds. The blonde quickly went to the rooftops and dashed for the training grounds. He'd head for the Forest of Death, but he knew no one would be there. So on that note, the blonde quickly ran off leaving no one to recognize his presence.

_**Random Training Ground**_

Naruto jumped to the ground and looked around. He saw no one there and sighed.

"Oh well I guess I have this place to myself," Naruto said as he laid near a tree. He quickly looked up at the sky and soon he found why Shikamaru liked to have a view like this. It was great. The trees were swaying and the blonde easily fell asleep enjoying the serenity of the forest.

Naruto yawned as he opened his eyes. He looked up to see that the sun was going down and wondered how long he had been up. The blonde leaned up and rubbed his head.

"Ugh how long was I asleep?" Naruto asked himself, but then he was surprised by a response.

"Maybe longer than an hour. You shouldn't leave yourself exposed like that. It's not cool," someone said as Naruto looked up into the tree. He raised an eyebrow when he saw Samui reading a book.

"Is that so? Well other than you there seems to be no one else here," Naruto returned to his fiancee and Samui kept her expression impassive.

"If I was an enemy I might have killed you," Samui said and Naruto chuckled while he sat down under the tree again.

"I didn't know my fiancee was supposed to kill me," Naruto replied to her comment and Samui's eyebrow slightly twitched.

"If you're so easygoing then you'll end up dead one day. It's not cool to be too relaxed," she said and Naruto shrugged his shoulders.

"Well maybe I was pretending to sleep when you found me. Consider that?" Naruto asked her and the blonde kunoichi stayed silent for a few moments before turning to him.

"I did not. Maybe you're right. So were you pretend sleeping?" Samui asked him and Naruto gave a simple shrug again as he walked into the field.

"Nah, but I could've been. So what are you doing out here?" the blonde asked and Samui placed her book from her face.

"Enjoying the quiet. What are you doing here?" Samui asked and Naruto quickly stopped in the middle of the field.

"Resting after my mission. Got nothing better to do dattebayo," Naruto said before he moved to the side to dodge a kunai.

"It'd be cool if you trained. We are meeting together tomorrow in case you forgot," Samui told him and Naruto chuckled as he took the kunai and twirled it in his hands.

"I know it's tomorrow. How about I train and you give me a smile. You haven't smiled once since I saw you a few hours ago," Naruto told her and Samui rolled her eyes.

"You're weird you know that Uzumaki-san?" Samui asked and Naruto chuckled.

"Naruto is fine Samui-chan and besides it's Yuhi-Uzumaki," Naruto told her and Samui merely nodded as if going with what he said.

"I see, well at least you're not how I figured you might be," she said and Naruto raised an eyebrow as he threw her kunai back at her.

"Oh? And how did you figure I might be?" Naruto asked while Samui put her book away and jumped to the ground. Naruto watched her come down easily while she advance towards him.

"Didn't really have much of an opinion, but let's just say that with Karui's imagination I was slightly worried to meet you. No offense to you," Samui said impassively and Naruto agreed with her.

"None taken Samui. Ah mind it without an honorific?" he asked and she nodded that it was fine as she didn't really care much for the honorifics either.

"Samui is cool I guess. Just figured I should get to know you a little before we train tomorrow," Samui told him and Naruto nodded.

"I see, well that's always nice to here. So what do you want to know about me?" Naruto asked and Samui shrugged her shoulders.

"Nothing comes to mind yet. It'll be cool if you told me how you train," Samui said and Naruto chuckled before he turned to her.

"Hmm well I could tell you that, but I hardly know you also. Can I ask you a question then?" Naruto asked and Samui nodded. The blonde smirked and looked at the sky.

"What's your last name? You answer me that and I'll answer yours," Naruto said and Samui's gaze grew cold. Naruto narrowed his eyes and he gave his best cold glare also. The two stared at each other for a bit while their blue eyes collided against each other. They soon stopped and Samui sighed.

"I don't have a last name. I never knew my parents. I only have my brother Atsui," Samui responded and Naruto nodded. He sighed as he wondered if he brought back a bad memory.

"Oh sorry about that. I didn't know you had that type of past," Naruto said and Samui shrugged her shoulders.

"It's cool. I've mostly got over it," Samui said to him and Naruto nodded.

"I didn't know my parents either. No one really tells me about them," Naruto said while Samui raised an eyebrow.

"If I recall correctly then you called the Genjutsu Mistress, Kaa-chan. Kurenai-san, isn't she your mother?" Samui asked and Naruto rubbed the back of his head.

"Adoptive mother, but yeah. I love her and she's taught me a lot as if I was her own son. So I took on her last name and added it to my name," Naruto said with a gentle smile as he sat down under a tree. Samui remained standing looking at her future husband.

"I see. Well that's cool," Samui said feeling some small amount of respect for Naruto coming around.

"Oh and to answer your question, I mostly train to be an all-rounded shinobi, but I prefer Genjutsu above the others," Naruto said and Samui nodded.

"Well alright. It looks like it's getting late. I guess I'd better go unless you have anymore questions?" Samui asked and Naruto turned to see the moon going down. He shook his head as he stood to his feet. He quickly dusted himself off and walked over to Samui. He held out his hand making the Kumo nin look at him strangely.

"We never really introduced ourselves to each other right? Well I'd like to do that now. Just think of it as a small step to getting to know my fiancee dattebayo," Naruto said grinning and Samui looked at his hand for a bit. She gave a hidden smile, but shook his hand.

"I'm Naruto Yuhi-Uzumaki. It's nice to meet you Samui," Naruto said to her and Samui nodded.

"I'm Samui from Kumo. It's nice to meet you Naruto," Samui told him and the blonde chuckled as he let go. The two began to walk back to the village while Samui seemed to be in deep thought.

"Something bothering you?" Naruto asked and Samui turned to him.

"They way you talk, that 'dattebayo'. What's up with it?" Samui asked and Naruto sheepishly chuckled in embarrassment.

"Kaa-chan calls it a verbal 'tick'. It's something I've always said without meaning to. And what about you saying 'cool' a lot?" Naruto asked as he knew it had to do with her name in a way. Samui coughed in her hand out of simple embarrassment.

"It's nothing. It's just a cool word. I like it," Samui said and Naruto chuckled which got her confused.

"What's funny? Is it something I said?" She asked and Naruto held his hands in defense.

"No no Samui-chan. It's just that your interesting and a lot more mature than some of the people I hang out with," Naruto responded and Samui seemed to accepted that.

"Is that a compliment?" She asked and the blonde male jinchuuriki quickly nodded that it was which made Samui's mood lighten a bit.

"Yeah it was. So how do you like Konoha?" he asked and quickly Samui's expression went back to being impassive.

"It's a nice village. I haven't had the opportunity to come here so it'll be a new experience," Samui answered and Naruto nodded. It was then that they entered the village and immediately Naruto's stomach grumbled while he blushed in embarrassment. Also against her wishes, Samui let out a small smile.

"I guess I'll go and let you eat," Samui said, but then Naruto grabbed her arm.

"Oh come on and eat with me. You've got nothing better to do so let's go," Naruto told her as he dragged Samui to his favorite place. Samui had never been manhandled before so this was kind of new to her to his favorite stand.

After a bit of walking, Naruto opened the curtain while Samui followed inside. It wasn't her intention to be out this long, but somehow she stayed while Naruto sat on a seat and Samui sat next to him.

"Hey Teuchi-ojisan mind getting me and Samui some ramen? I'll take one miso. How about you Samui-chan?" Naruto asked and the blonde girl sighed. She wasn't much on eating such things, not that they had ramen in Kumo or maybe they did and she just didn't know about it nor taste it.

"I guess some shrimp ramen is okay," Samui said and Teuchi nodded.

"One miso and one shrimp. You got it," he said while Naruto looked around.

"Where's Ayame-nee?" Naruto asked as Teuchi began to do his work.

"She's gone to the bank. She won't be back for a while," Teuchi said and Naruto shrugged his shoulders.

Soon Teuchi poured the two their bowls and Naruto handed Samui her chopsticks. Samui looked at Naruto with a glare while the blonde simply smiled. The blonde girl sighed and took the chopsticks. She watched as Naruto dug into his food while looking down at her own. Naruto turned to her and gulped some of his noodles.

"Are you alright? Is it not good?" Naruto asked and Samui shook her head.

"No I just don't eat food like this, but I'll try it," Samui said as she picked up the noodles and placed them in her mouth. She slightly widened her eyes before turning her head to see Naruto smiling at her. Samui raised an eyebrow at him, but knew why she was smiling. They were really good noodles. She couldn't deny that fact. Granted they were the only noodles she'd ever had, but they were still good.

"I take it you like them?" Naruto asked and Samui looked back at the still full bowl of noodles.

"Their cool I guess. Yeah their quite good," Samui said and Naruto finished his bowl. Samui took a little longer, but she finished also. Naruto paid Teuchi and the two left.

"Alright Samui I'll see you tomorrow at the training ground where we met last time," Naruto told hr and Samui nodded. She slowly waved goodbye to him as the two walked in separate directions.

Unknown to the two there were five shadows watching them.

"Aww Naruto-kun just had his first date. I told you that girl was cute," Anko said while Hana and Kurenai came out of the shadows.

"Hmm I'd rather not interfere with my son's life Anko. Why are we even here?" Kurenai asked and Anko grinned as she smiled.

"Are you kidding Nai-chan? Those two were made for each other even if that Samui is slightly more serious than someone would like," Anko said while Hana chuckled.

"So Naruto's got a fiancee. Never saw it coming. That is going to spread like wildfire in the next few days," Hana said and Kurenai could agree with that.

"Well Samui Uzumaki sounds like a nice name or maybe it's Samui Yuhi-Uzumaki. Who knows how something like that goes," Anko said and Kurenai slightly snorted.

"If only Yugao could enjoy this view with us," Hana said before two other people joined.

"See Karui, I told you there was nothing to worry about. Man you're so protective. I wonder if your trying to be Samui's mother or something," Omoi said which earned him a smack on his head.

"Shut up Omoi, but I guess you're right. He's at least not an idiot. Heck it's an accomplishment that he got Samui to even eat with him. She never wants to eat with us," Karui pouted while Omoi chuckled.

"Maybe she doesn't want to be around your loud mouth that could cause an avalanche," Omoi replied while Karui merely growled before the two vanished out of sight.

"Looks like we're not the only ones who were interested in this new relationship. How nice," Anko said as the three shunshined out of sight also.

Somehow, Kurenai managed to beat Naruto home and when the blonde opened the door he saw Kurenai sitting on the couch reading while she was humming.

"Oh Kaa-chan you're back. How was it with Anko-nee and Hana-chan?' Naruto asked and Kurenai turned around.

"It was nice Naruto-kun. Where were you?" Kurenai asked with a small snicker while Naruto raised an eyebrow at her.

"I was...out for a bit. Nothing to worry about Kaa-chan. See ya," Naruto said as he went to him room while Kurenai sighed, but that didn't last long as Naruto opened the door.

"Oh and Kaa-chan if you, Anko-nee and Hana-chan are going to spy on me then please use a higher genjutsu cause I dispelled that rather easily," Naruto said as he closed the door leaving Kurenai with her eyes widened at the thought that Naruto had caught her without her knowing. She didn't know whether to be proud or scared of that.

"_I wonder if I trained him too well," _Kurenai thought before getting to her feet and walking towards her room.

Naruto turned on the lights in his room as he saw Mikata curled into the usual ball she was in. The blonde raised an eyebrow before he sat on the bed and the vibrations made Mikata stir as she uncurled.

"Naruto-sama, when did you get home?" she asked as Naruto put on his night clothes.

"Just now Mikata-chan. We've got a busy day tomorrow so let's get some sleep. Did you find your mouse?" Naruto asked and Mikata forked her tongue.

"Yep and he'ssss ssssettling peacefully in my sssstomach," Mikata said making Naruto shiver slightly. He turned out the light and quickly went to sleep while he looked at the ceiling.

"_Samui-chan really is interesting," _Naruto said in thought as the sleep claimed him and he went to bed.

_**Next Morning**_

Naruto entered the training grounds as he rubbed the back of his head. He hoped he wasn't late as they didn't really decide on a time for them to begin. He didn't even know why he and Samui were having this little training thing. If they were going to be something then it should be natural, but who was Naruto to go against two Kage and their wishes. Oh he'd really like to at the moment.

Naruto continued to walk through the training ground until he saw Samui leaning against a tree with her arms crossed and her eyes closed.

"I see you came here early also," Naruto said as Samui settled with a small nod. She opened her eyes and saw Naruto looking around.

"So I take it that Jiji told you Kyoko-chan would be training us?" Naruto asked and again Samui nodded again like it was a common thing. Naruto sighed as he rubbed the back of his head. He sat down and leaned next to a tree across from Samui and soon a fog rolled in. The two opened their eyes and saw a small figure arrive. It bigger and bigger before Kyoko came into view with her mask on.

"So my first mission is training you two huh? Fine, let's get this started," Kyoko said as she took out her sword. Naruto tensed and Samui narrowed her eyes.

"Unlike your softcore jonin I won't hold back. Granted I won't kill you both, but you'll be in for a world of hurt. Think you can beat me?" Kyoko asked and Naruto stood to his feet.

"You mean other than the C-ranked genjutsu I used on you right?" Naruto asked and Kyoko slightly grumbled behind her mask before she gave a devious smirk. Samui wondered what Naruto meant by that before Kyoko spoke.

"Alright brat, then first rule. No Genjutsu. Any use of it and you two will be running laps around this training field till you drop," Kyoko said with a smirk and Naruto gulped. Samui grabbed the tanto on her back and Naruto grabbed his kodachi.

"Here I come brats. Try keep up with me," Kyoko said as she vanished in the mist. Naruto and Samui sighed as their training together began and they were already mentally regretting it.

* * *

_**KG: I want Samui and Naruto to be familiar with each other and I don't that'll happen if she's in Kumo so she's in Konoha for a few weeks. Just want a trust building thing to start. Wanted them to open up a least a little before they trained together. She'll go back at some point, but just want them to have some familiarity. That's all I've got laterz.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**KG: Hey people I'm back. I heard that their making another Naruto series after the fourth great shinobi war. It's called Akippuden or something like that. Don't know if it's true. Meh, I'll get started then.**_

* * *

"And that's training you two. Good work," Kyoko said to a slashed up Samui and a bruised Naruto. The two were huffing like mad as they saw Kyoko smiling at them with a cocky grin on her face. Both glared at her before Naruto stood to his feet. He walked over to Samui and held out his hand. The blonde looked at it before grabbing it as Naruto pulled her to her feet.

"Thanks," she said while Naruto smiled.

"No problem," he responded as he saw the state of her being. She really looked a little worse for wear and that was probably an understatement. The same could be said of Samui as she saw the cuts across Naruto's body.

"You look like you got sent through a shredder," Naruto told her while Samui looked down at her clothes. She slightly rolled her eyes at his statement while she pointed at him.

"You're not one to talk," she returned and Naruto looked at his clothes. He really didn't look any better and that made the blonde blush in embarrassment with a slight nod.

"I suppose you're right. Hey Kyoko-," Naruto paused when he saw that he and Samui were the only ones in the field. She must've left while they were talking. Samui saw they were alone also before Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"I hate it when she does that," Naruto said which caused Samui to shrug her shoulder in response.

"I'm sure she's got something to do. That's why she left," Samui said with a small sigh. Naruto noticed it and scratched his cheek.

"Are you alright?" he asked and Samui looked at the forested areas. They would be her home soon. They'd be where she was training, spending practices and planning missions. They were so different from the mountainous Kumo.

"I'm fine. Well Naruto-san I'll see you later. Stay cool," She said walking off and Naruto could feel the lack of enthusiasm in her voice. He narrowed his eyes before he left the field also.

_**Streets**_

Naruto walked the streets of Konoha as he was alone. His team had no missions due to his and Samui's training together. He'd have one tomorrow he knew that much for sure, but he also wondered how his friends would react when they found out that he was going to get married. That would be the shocker of a lifetime for them all. Now that he thought about, how would Samui react when she learned that he was a jinchuuriki? He'd rather not be rejected just for that. He could only hope that she wasn't like other people.

"_Great, that's one thing in my head that I didn't need," _Naruto thought to himself before he saw people running towards him. He squinted his eyes before he gulped. He saw all his friends charging at him and the blonde was about to run before he was immediately caught in a shadow possession by Shikamaru.

"Traitor," Naruto yelled while Shikamaru rubbed the back of his head with a small sigh. Kiba grabbed Naruto's collar while he moved in front of his face.

"Is it true man? Are you really engaged to someone from Kumo?" Kiba asked while Sasuke, Ino, Sakura, Chouji and oddly enough Shino wanted to know also.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head before he nodded making everyone gasp as Kiba dropped Naruto to the ground. They all seemed surprised and shocked or at the very least confused.

"Why would Kumo do a political marriage to Naruto? Normally you do it to the last of a clan to help with restoration," Sakura said while Ino smacked her over the head making the pink haired girl growl.

"Dammit Ino-baka what was that for?" she asked while Ino glared at her.

"Shut up forehead. If they want to do a political marriage to one of our sexiest shinobi then why should they?" Ino asked and Naruto raised an eyebrow while Sasuke sighed. Since the two were the ruling guys who had the most fangirls which was oddly enough even right down the middle. They were called by the girl 'The Two Sexiest Male Academy Students'. It was weird to try and get used to that, but it was the way things went.

"So you're tied to the ball and chain already huh?" Chouji asked while Naruto narrowed his eyes. He got to his feet and glared at the chubby shinobi making everyone gulp underneath his gaze.

"Don't talk about Samui-chan that way ever again," Naruto told him and Chouji immediately nodded with a sorry. Naruto softened as he walked off with his hands in his pockets.

"Sensitive much?" Sakura asked while Ino shrugged her shoulders.

"How would you feel if someone insult the person you were supposed to marry?" the blonde asked and everyone nodded in agreement with her about that. No one wanted their future spouse, no matter who it was, to be insulted.

"So Sasuke-kun tell everyone how you defeated that ice user during our C-rank mission," Sakura said and Sasuke closed his eyes.

"It was a C-rank mission to help a bridge builder. That Ice user's name was Haku and we fought an A-rank missing nin called Zabuza. Kakashi-sensei was able to match him while me AND Kiba were able to work together to take down Haku. Sakura stood guard over the bridge builder. I think his name was Tazuna. They were able to finish the bridge and so it was called 'The Great Wave Bridge'. Kind of a weird name, but at least we completed our mission," Sasuke said to everyone while Kiba grinned.

"If it wasn't for our teamwork that we got down during Kakashi-sensei's exercise then we'd be dead. I thought Uchiha were supposed to be arrogant, but Sasuke and Mikoto-san are the good ones," Kiba said while Sasuke closed his eyes.

"I might be strong, but I can't take on everyone by myself. It's important to be realistic," Sasuke said while Sakura blushed.

"Then Sasuke-kun, how about a date?" Sakura asked and Sasuke rolled his eyes before walking off.

"I just said it's important to be realistic," Sasuke said as he disappeared while Sakura pouted. Kiba chuckled at her before he walked off along with Shino, Chouji and Shikamaru. Ino and Sakura were left alone in the streets while the blonde turned to the pink kunoichi.

"Wanna go see what Hinata's doing?" Ino asked and Sakura shrugged her shoulders before walking off in the direction of the Hyuuga compound.

_**With Naruto**_

The blonde walked around the village for a bit as he rubbed the back of his head. He didn't mean to snap at Chouji the way he did, but he'd rather not have people making fun of others without knowing them. It just irked him for some reason. Maybe it's because of how his life was treated.

As the blonde walked the streets of Konoha, he soon heard a 'Kyaaa' as he paled. The blonde gulped as he turned around. He saw a multitude of fangirl with a banner and picture of Naruto in his shinobi attire along with what he thought was Mikata wrapped around his neck.

"Naruto-sama!" They all yelled while the blonde stepped back. Immediately the girls charged at the blonde cursed as he ran away. The civilians watched the chaos and while some didn't want to, they laughed at the blonde's misfortune.

"Kuso, who made fangirls anyway?" Naruto wondered as he hopped to the rooftops. He huffed before he saw some of them hop up also. He cursed when he slightly forgot that he was also dealing with graduating kunoichi from the academy. The blonde quickly jumped off the building and hit the streets again.

"Man their persistent. How do I get out of here?" Naruto wondered as he felt someone grab his arm as he was pulled into a alleyway. The blonde looked as the girls flew by and when they were gone he sighed in relief.

"Thanks I owe you," Naruto said as the person or rather people. He saw Omoi and Karui leaning against the walls.

"You can owe us by not marrying Samui," Karui said with a glare that Naruto noticed. He narrowed his eyes back at her glare while Omoi rolled his eyes as he slightly pushed Karui out of the way.

"Sorry about her Naruto-san. She's just moody from time to time. She hates political marriages in general not really the people involved," Omoi told him and Naruto nodded even if it was hesitant while Samui stomped her foot on the ground.

"Why do things like this even exist? It's all a load of crap," Karui said more to herself than to them as Naruto got to his feet.

"Yeah I never thought I'd be in one, but Samui is really interesting. She acts cold, but she's really caring. I can tell from the way she fights. She was really able to back me up all the way," Naruto said while Karui and Omoi stared at him.

"That's Samui. She's always been like that since the first time we've met her. She's always had our back. We know that. Well I see nothing wrong with you Naruto-san so I hope you make her happy," Omoi told him and Naruto nodded with a small smile while Karui rolled her eyes.

"Don't worry I'll do my best to make her happy," Naruto told them making Omoi nodded as he dragged Karui out of the alleyway. Naruto felt the alley also, but he did it with more caution as he looked left and right. He quickly stepped out and hopped to the rooftops back home to his mother's apartment.

_**With Samui**_

Samui laid on her bed with her eyes closed as she contemplated everything. She wondered what marriage would be like. She'd seen plenty of couples in Kumo and few of them were married. She even remembered getting unwanted advice on marriage which she didn't think that she'd need for a long time. Boy was she wrong. It'd be a lie of Samui said that she wasn't nervous about the whole thing. She was, but she could hide it pretty well. From what she saw, Naruto was an alright person. He could be cheery at one time and dead serious the next. He was interesting to her at the least. His fighting was superb in her opinion. He could cover all areas of combat from long-range to close-range. She could at least say that if she was going to be married then Naruto was a nice choice.

Soon there was a knock on her door which broke Samui from her observation of Naruto as she sat upright on the bed.

"Come in," she said and immediately Karui and Omoi came through the door. They sat in a chair and leaned against the wall.

"In my opinion Samui, he's alright. I think he could lighten your cold mood," Omoi told her and Samui casted a small glare at her teammate making him shudder.

"Someone has to be the cool one in this group," she said while Karui's eyebrow twitched as she rocked in her chair.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked and Samui gave a small unnoticeable smile.

"I'm saying that you two are too hotheaded at times so that's why I shouldn't be like that," the blonde responded and Karui growled while Omoi rubbed his head. He rummaged through his pockets a pulled out a lollipop. He let it settle in his mouth for a small while.

"Well I think he's alright. What about you Karui?" Omoi asked and the redhead scratched the back of her head. She looked away from their views while she gave her opinion.

"I still think this is stupid, but Omoi's right. He's something I guess. I don't have a real opinion even though he makes me irritated," Karui said while Omoi rolled his eyes.

"You're always irritated it makes no difference who it is," Omoi said before Karui punched him over the head. Samui sighed at her two teammates as she looked out the window at the village. She slowly sighed as she wondered what the future held for her.

_**With Naruto**_

The blonde opened the door to the apartment and saw a note on the fridge door. He quickly took it down and looked at it.

"_Naruto,_

_Hey Naruto-kun. I've got a mission with some of the other jonin so I won't be back for some time maybe about two day or three. Anko is probably the only one left behind. Stay safe for me. There are leftovers from last nights dinner inside. Heat it up and eat if you'd like. See you soon._

_Your Mother, Kurenai Yuhi," _

Naruto sighed as he opened the fridge. He took out a small glass and some milk. He poured it and quickly drank it. Naruto bit his thumb as he slammed the ground.

"**Kuchiyose no Jutsu," **Naruto yelled as there was a small poof. He saw a medium sized black colored python as it stood on its stomach.

"**Hello Naruto-sama. Is it that time already?" **the python asked and Naruto nodded. He unzipped his jacket and Mikata slithered out. She forked her tongue before turning around.

"I'll misssss you Naruto-sama," Mikata told him. Naruto knelt down with a small smile and nod. He softly petted Mikata before he pulled back and watched her slither over to the python.

"**Get ready girl. We're leaving," **He said to her and Mikata nodded. She slithered to the seal and they both poofed out of sight in a reverse summon. As Naruto's familiar Mikata would need training back at the home for the Snakes. She'd be gone for a good little while, but that was alright. Naruto knew he would miss her, but she was doing all this for his sake.

"Be careful Mikata-chan," Naruto said to himself as he stared at the open space. He sighed as he didn't really have anything to do for the moment. He then heard a knock at the door and quickly opened it. He saw Anko and Kyoko right behind the door. The blonde raised an eyebrow at their presence as he wondered what they wanted.

"Kyoko-chan, Anko-nee what are you guys doing here?" Naruto asked and the two smiled.

"We're going to a special place. Come with us," They said and before Naruto could say no, they dragged him out of the door and were sure to close it after they left.

"Wait, Anko-nee where are we going?" Naruto asked as he was dragged back into the streets. Naruto had never been manhandled by women before. It was a weird experience for the blonde as they took him through a corner.

"We're heading to a nice little place. A place that the Raikage set up for us. Samui will there," Anko said while Naruto sighed. It felt like they were rushing this. The blonde figured he had enough time to get to know Samui and it's not like he had to be with her everyday. Who knows how these people thought. It was staggering to the blonde.

Anko and Kyoko stopped in front of a door and knocked on it. The door immediately opened showing a small little cafe. Naruto tried to sneak away, but Kyoko grabbed him and set him down in a chair. He saw Samui across from the table while he sighed.

"I take it you were forced here also?" Naruto asked and Samui closed her eyes with an irritated nod in agreement. The blonde rubbed the back of his head.

"Sorry about this. I don't want you to feel uncomfortable at all. We can go if you want," Naruto told her and Samui shook her head. She placed her elbows on the table while she looked out the window.

"It's alright Naruto-san. In truth I did want to see you again. If only not in the same day since we spent all morning and early afternoon together. I know it's not your fault. I'm not used to relationships so this is a new experience for the both of us," Samui said and Naruto could agree to that. He'd never been in any relationships due to his fangirls.

"So what are we supposed to do here? I mean the others left like so fast so what should we do?" Naruto asked and soon a cup was set in front of Samui. It appeared to be coffee, but the way she looked at it maybe it wasn't what she thought she'd expect.

"Something wrong with the coffee?" He asked and Samui gently chuckled.

"It's not coffee. It's a special blend of ingredients. It's something that they have in Kumo. I'm surprised that they sell it here," Samui said taking a small sip while Naruto looked out the window.

"You really like Kumo don't you?" He asked as Samui placed her cup down. She silently nodded and Naruto didn't have to see it to know that she did. Of course she loved it, why wouldn't she?

So tell me Samui-chan do you have any dreams?" Naruto asked her and Samui thought it over. She never really thought about her dreams before as she never really aspired for anything, except to be a strong shinobi for her village.

"I never had one. I'm still thinking it over. How about you?" she asked and Naruto slightly pointed towards the Hokage Stone Faces. Samui looked at them and the blonde smiled.

"My dream is to protect everyone in this village as the first Genjutsu Master Hokage," Naruto said to her and Samui raised an eyebrow. It was an odd dream and that wasn't like normal people, but then again she could figure that Naruto wasn't normal.

"That's a nice dream for you to have. I can see why you would be like that," the blonde girl told the blonde boy and Naruto thanked her for it.

The two spent some time talking to each other since they both didn't have anything better to do. It was nice to get to know the other so their could be a sense of familiarity between them. As far as they knew they weren't strangers anymore, but friends was a bit of a wall they hadn't come to yet. So for now they were acquaintances. Samui got up from her seat finally and sighed.

"Well I'll see you later Naruto-san. It was nice talking to you," Samui told him and Naruto nodded. He got up and left also just as easy. Anko, Kyoko and A sighed as they closed their eyes.

"That could've gone better don't you think?" Kyoko asked and Anko nodded in agreement.

"Well in any case they know each other. Let's give them some space for now before they both explode in front of us," A said making Anko and Kyoko agree.

"Well we've got a mission tomorrow so that works out well for us," Anko responded with a nicker while Kyoko rolled her eyes.

"Well that's good for you, but I've got the be teaching brats about swords and the like. (Sigh), I guess I'll head to the blacksmith to check out my sword. Damn that brat did a number on it," Kyoko said as she shunshined away along with Anko and A.

_**Next Morning**_

"So what's the mission Hokage-sama?" Anko asked and Sarutobi pulled out a scroll. He handed it to them and they all looked at it.

"This is a mission from the Land of Iron, more precisely the place where Samurai dwell nowadays," Sarutobi said and Naruto grinned. That'd be the chance to get some good metals and upgrade his kodachi if he could. He'd heard that the people who made weapons there were on par with the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist. Kyoko could attest to that as she said she'd been to the Land of Iron before.

Hinata and Shikamaru noticed the gleam in Naruto's eyes and so did Anko as Sarutobi continued.

"This mission is to retrieve metals from one of our suppliers. It's at least five to six days way. This material is important as it makes up the metal that anbu use in their swords. If we lose this then we'll have to wait for another 2 months for that metal," Sarutobi said making Naruto's eyes shine even brighter while Shikamaru rubbed the back of his head.

"You're too happy about this mission. How troublesome," Shikamaru said and Hinata could agree, but she didn't mind it so much as she liked that about Naruto.

"Alright gaki it's time for us to go then. Let's head out in 10 minutes. That's enough for you to get any extra things," Anko told them and everyone nodded as they left the room.

Naruto hopped back home to go and fetch his kodachi. He'd be lucky if he could find a blacksmith to fix his sword. He also remembered Samui's tanto along with Karui and Omoi swords. Maybe he'd be able to grab some metal for them also. He doubted they would reforge them, but it was worth anything to try and make them all happy.

Naruto opened the door to his house and quickly walked into his room. He noticed something on his dresser and looked at it. It was another note from Kurenai. He wondered how he had never noticed that since last night. He quickly picked up the note and read it.

"_Naruto,_

_Here is your allowance son. Don't spend it all in one place," _

_Kurenai," _

Naruto grinned as he took the money on his dresser and placed it in his wallet. It was a simple 3000 yen, but that was alright to him. He was just happy to be paid. Not that he didn't already have money. He still had another 10,000 yen from his mission a few days ago. He was also just happy that they weren't doing any D-ranks. They'd be switching sensei and teammates in a few more weeks so he'd meet someone new.

"Alright now I can go," Naruto said to himself as he left the room. He also looked at the special shuriken he got from Sasuke on his birthday those years ago. It still made him smile, but he picked it up and brought it along also. Seeing that he had everything, Naruto left the room. He then realized that this would be his first mission without Mikata by his side. The blonde narrowed his eyes as he sighed. He really missed her already. The way she always slithered around his body was a memorable thing to the blonde.

"Come on Naruto. She'll be back. So just wait for that time," Naruto said as he left the apartment. He quickly met up with his team and they all left the village without any problems.

"So Anko-sensei, is Anbu metal different from ours?" Hinata asked and the Snake Mistress chuckled as she turned around. She quickly took out a kunai and held it in front of Hinata.

"Yeah they are. Anbu are the village's elite so they need elite metals. All our kunai, shuriken and other supplies are the same, but Anbu get better materials for their clothes, armor and swords. Their swords are made of special chakra responders that lock to the anbu's unique chakra signature. They are the only ones who have such a thing, but the Land of Iron is abundant in such things. The ports are usually closed off so we'll be walking there. We'll be lucky if we get any metal," Anko said while Shikamaru yawned.

"Please, with our luck we'll probably run into an S-rank missing nin this time. Just like that Kyoko-san. What a drag," Shikamaru said while Anko snaked her hand around Shikamaru's neck.

"No complaining Gaki. Now then let's head for the first rest point. Last one pays for everyone's dinner," Anko said as she shot off. Naruto ran after her while Hinata and Shikamaru sighed. They quickly ran after their sensei and teammate.

_**Back in Konoha**_

Sarutobi was currently doing his paperwork as usual before he heard the doorknob twist. He could feel the massive chakra signature behind the door and grinned as he saw A walk in.

"Had you been anyone else you'd be executed for barging in," Sarutobi told him while A closed his eyes. He folded his arms while he glared at the old Hokage.

"I'm sure you would, but enough about that. I need to return to Kumo as I don't want to leave it alone for too long. I'd like to leave Samui, Omoi and Karui here for a little while longer at least two more weeks then they can come back. Samui will participate in the Chunin exams in the coming months as I'm sure Naruto-san will also," A said which made Sarutobi nod in agreement.

"I understand, but why the sudden urge?" Aren't things going well back in Kumo?" Hiruzen wondered and A nodded.

"They are great and normal. It's just that a Kage should never be away from their village for too long," A responded and Sarutobi could definitely agree with that. It wouldn't be wise for a Kage to be gone or trouble would start to brew.

"Well I'll send some anbu to escort you back. It's not wise to travel alone either. Take care," the Sandaime said to the Yondaime Raikage as A left the room while Sarutobi looked at the large stack of paperwork.

"Funny, I could've sworn that I had done more than that," Sarutobi said to himself as he wondered if his paperwork was a living thing. It had to be or there was no logical explanation for it.

_**Back with Team Eight**_

Shikamaru groaned as he looked at the bill to the lunch they just had. Anko and Naruto grinned while Hinata consoled the Nara. The pineapple haired genin paid for the meal as they all left the place.

"Man that cleared me out. How nice is that?" Shikamaru wondered while Anko took out a map. She looked at the place for a second before she narrowed her eyes. Everyone noticed the look of agitation on her face while Anko turned to them.

"Come on you guys. It turns out that the Land of Iron is hosting a sale all week. We'll have to hurry to get the metal or the supplier said he'd auction it off and we can't allow that. Let's go now," Anko said as they couldn't take a leisurely stroll anymore. Everyone rushed through the trees as they hurried to the Land of Iron. They had to skip a couple of breaks, but that would be fine. For right now they just had to focus on getting there. The sun was soon going down and they would need to hurry.

"Anko-sensei what happens if the metal is auctioned off?" Shikamaru asked and the purple haired jonin narrowed her eyes.

"Then whoever wins it will get the metal and we will fail our mission. It's not our suppliers fault. It's a simple rule in the Land of Iron. During the special events you sell all of your high quality items to all the people who are willing to pay for them. If we don't collect our things now then we'll have to wait for another two months to get supplies and knowing how the anbu are with missions then you can see the weight of it all can't you?" Anko asked making Naruto, Shikamaru and Hinata nod.

"How did you know that they were holding a sale?" Naruto asked and Anko pulled out a book. She gave it to Naruto and the blonde took it. Hinata and Shikamaru closed in next to him with the former giving a small blush, but wanted to see also. They looked at a Land of Iron book that told about specific dates and events that would be happening from now into two years.

"Wow where did you get this book?" Naruto asked her and Anko pointed back in the direction of their village.

"It was being sold at a local bookstore so I bought it. Now you see why we have to hurry. We really chose the worst time to get this mission," Anko said making the others nod.

"Umm will we be meeting other shinobi also?" Hinata asked and Anko nodded making the others raise their eyebrows.

"It's only a C-rank because it's classified as a simple retrieval, but the odds of meeting other shinobi is quite high. Land of Iron makes a lot of precious metals. There will be bandits, thieves, and other nations shinobi. Are you all scared?" Anko asked making Naruto shake his head. Shikamaru rubbed the back of his head, but didn't say anything. Hinata slightly quivered, but she wasn't scared either. Anko grinned like mad as they all ran towards their checkpoint.

"Alright that's good. Just one word of advice. Avoid eye contact with anyone you find suspicious. People will not hesitate to pick a fight with you," Anko told them making the team gulp, but then Naruto said something to help them.

"That goes double for you Anko-nee," Naruto told her and making Shikamaru grin while Hinata snickered. Anko's eyebrow twitched as she turned to her brother.

"What are you talking about?" Anko asked and Naruto rolled his eyes at his faking sister.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. That last person who looked at you funny ended up in the hospital for a week. So maybe you should take your own advice," Naruto told her while Anko gasped.

"He got you there sensei. The entire village knew about that incident," Shikamaru told her and Anko scratched the back of her head in embarrassment.

"That guys had it coming to him. Now stop lagging behind and hurry up," Anko said and everyone agreed as they shot for the location.

_**Back in Konoha, three days later**_

Kurenai sighed as she exited the Hokage Mansion. It felt good to complete a mission, but she was rather sad that Naruto was gone on a mission of his own. She couldn't wait to have seen him, but then she'd have to wait a little longer.

"I wonder what I should do now," Kurenai said to herself before she heard a voice from next to her.

"Excuse me, your Kurenai Yuhi-san aren't you?" someone asked her and she turned to see Samui looked at her. Kurenai instantly recognized her. How could she not? This was her son's fiancee and her soon to be daughter-in-law. Whoa, that sounded so strange.

Kurenai snapped out of her thoughts before addressing the blonde Kumo genin.

"Yes that's right. How may I help you Samui-san?" Kurenai asked with a small smile and the genin glared with the cold gaze that she always had before answering.

"Well I'd like to ask you about your son, Naruto Uzumaki-san if that's alright. May I?" she asked and Kurenai raised an eyebrow before nodding and the two walked off to a private place. It turned out to be the corner of a small restaurant.

"Alright so what did you want to ask me?" Kurenai asked and Samui didn't waste anytime. If there was one thing that Kurenai observed about Samui, it was that she could be too serious about things. Maybe that was her nature Kurenai figured.

"Umm it's about Naruto-san habits or rather his stamina. When we were training together at one point I could feel a large spike in his chakra and then there is his healing abilities. Is he a jinchuuriki?" Samui asked and Kurenai mentally tensed and Samui seemed to notice it.

"Don't misunderstand what I'm asking. I don't hate him or anything. Kumo has two jinchuuriki and I'm close to them both. Their Yugito-san and Bee-sensei. I was just asking because the level of chakra that I think he has is a match for theirs," Samui said and Kurenai nodded. That could make sense and the Genjutsu Mistress sighed while she lightly tapped the table in front of her.

"While I understand the curiosity Samui-san, can you tell me why you didn't simply ask Naruto-kun this?" Kurenai asked her and Samui wavered for a second. She slightly rubbed the back of her head.

"Well we don't really know each other. I mean I have hung out with him for a while and we talked for a bit. I think that Raikage-sama and Hokage-sama were trying to get us at a comfortable level around each other. I feel a certain...level of comfort, but it wasn't enough for me to want to ask him that question. I didn't want him to think that I was prying so I didn't ask him," Samui answered and Kurenai lightly chuckled making Samui confused.

"Well it's not really my place to tell you as you'll just have to ask Naruto-kun about it. Trust me when he's not offended by much. If you want to know something about him then he'll tell you. He's just like that. I'm sure there are things about your life he'd like to know also, but doesn't want to pry. Just ask him and trust me that he will answer you when he's ready," Kurenai told her and Samui and the blonde girl nodded as she got to her feet.

"Thank you Kurenai-san. You have an interesting son. I look forward to getting to know him and you some more," Samui said and she headed for the door of the restaurant leaving a smiling Kurenai behind.

_**With Team eight, three days later. Land of Iron**_

Anko presented her passport and shinobi license as did Naruto, Hinata and Shikamaru. The four had quickly entered the Land of Iron country and were just in time also.

"Damn it's cold. Why is it snowing?" Shikamaru asked and Anko chuckled at him.

"Come on Shika. Try and toughen up," Anko said to him while the Nara glared at her, but didn't say anything

"Thank you and enjoy the events going on," A man said making the four nod as they entered. They were in a small city with an industrial feel to it. Granted there was snow all around, but that didn't matter. It was different than the elemental nations, but that was the Land of Iron they figured. Naruto looked around and saw plenty of people around. Just like Anko said, there were bandits, missing nin, and shinobi from other countries.

"Umm Anko-sensei, why are shinobi allowed here? I heard that the Land of Iron doesn't accept the Four Great Nations," Hinata told her and Anko nodded.

"That's right, but we're given special permission from time to time. All the nations are. The Land of Iron is neutral to us all. It's leader is called Mifune. He's in charge. They've never participated in any of the Ninja Wars so their neutral and might remain so. Just don't piss anyone off and you'll be fine," she told them while Shikamaru shivered.

"Alright sensei, where is our supplier?" Shikamaru asked trying to warm himself up and Anko pulled out a map. She pointed to one spot and they all quickly walked making sure not to have too much eye contact with any one person.

"Business is booming even in this cold huh?" Naruto asked and Anko nodded with a grin as they approached a shop. It was where their supplier was and it turns out that they were just in time too as they heard someone yell.

"Hand over that metal! No one's coming so it's their loss if they don't take it now had it over," A big man with a long sword on his back said to the supplier.

"I'm sorry sir, but you're going to have to wait ten more minutes and if the Konoha shinobi don't take it then it is yours, but I will wait until those ten minutes are up, down to the last second," he said and the big man grumbled with a small nod as he folded his arms.

"Well you don't have to wait anymore as we are here. Sorry to keep you waiting," Anko said and the man turned to see the four people at the door.

"Konoha I presume?" he asked and Anko nodded with a small gleam in her eye while the man widened his own eyes. Anko, Naruto, Shikamaru and Hinata came forward.

"Papers please," the man said and Anko handed the man some papers from Konoha that listed the registration number for Konoha's order.

"Ahh thank you for you for your services. Do you have the money?' the man asked and Anko nodded, but then the larger man slammed the counter.

"What the hell is this? They can't just walk in here and take all that metal. Are you fuckin' with me?" the man asked while Naruto leaned close to Shikamaru.

"Not like any woman would in his life," Naruto whispered making Shikamaru stifle a laugh. While Anko carried the materials and easily the Konoha shinobi were about to walk out before the man blocked their path.

"Don't even think about leaving here with that metal. Hand it over before I kill you," He said as he took out his sword. Anko narrowed her eyes while Hinata and Shikamaru backed away. Naruto glared at him while Anko balled her fists.

"Move it tubby!" Anko yelled and the man glared at her.

"I love a chick who doesn't know how to bite her tongue," the man said and Naruto narrowed his eyes. His hair covered his eyes as he went through his handsigns. Hinata, Shikamaru and Anko noticed the chakra spike while Naruto walked past Anko and glared at the man.

"Anko-nee looks like we're going to be having some trouble," Naruto said as he slammed the ground.

"**Ninpo: Shin no Otoshiana," **Naruto yelled as the ground shook. Immediately the man backed away from the pitfall in front of him as Naruto went through some more handsigns.

"**Katon: Hokayu no Jutsu( Fire Release: Phoenix Fireball Jutsu)," **Naruto yelled as he sent the fire towards the man knocking him out the shop and into an adjacent building making it explode drawing people's attention. The man screamed as people say his burnt body. Team eight exited the shop while Naruto saw everyone looking at them.

"So much for that plan," Anko said to herself while the store owner came out.

"Young man that was amazing. Have you ever considered doing the Land of Iron's tournament. It's filled with prizes and the like. The metal you have there is something that's also being presented. It's enough for a year's supply," the man said and Anko widened her eyes. She grinned like mad and so did Naruto. Shikamaru sighed as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Are you sure we can enter?" Naruto asked. The man nodded with a smile.

"That's right. Anyone can enter and they all get to stay in a hotel with all expenses paid. It'll be the amazing point to end our event. I'd like it if you stayed," the man said and Naruto turned to Anko. The Snake Mistress placed a hand on her hip and tapped her finger under her chin.

"Troublesome, but I say Naruto goes for it. It might be fun for him to let loose," Shikamaru said and Hinata agreed. Anko smirked with a nod.

"Alright Naruto go and enter, but if you don't win...I'll come get you," Anko told him and Naruto gulped, but he nodded and ran off to go sign up for the tournament.

"Umm Anko-sensei, just how are we to get this to Hokage-sama?" Hinata asked and the purple haired jonin bit her thumb. Immediately she summoned a snake and it slithered towards her.

"**How might I help you Anko-sama?"** The snake asked and she handed the bag of metal towards the snake.

"Please give this to Hokage-sama for us along with this note. Thank you," Anko said making the snake nod as it dispelled out of sight. Shikamaru and Hinata nodded with that method of choice.

"Alright, now that our mission is done shall we go watch?" Anko asked and the two nodded while Naruto came back.

"They said that the tournament is tomorrow so we'll have to wait, but I signed up along with Anko-nee," Naruto said making Anko gasped.

"Why'd you sign me up?" she asked and the blonde rubbed the back of his head with a small smile.

"Well I figured if you were in it then would double our chances of winning. You like those odds don't you? Plus you're wicked strong Anko-nee," Naruto complimented and Anko blushed.

"Well that is true. Alright I'll fight. I don't see the point, but okay," she said while Naruto turned to Shikamaru and Hinata.

"Are you two going to join?" Naruto asked and they shook their heads fast at his question. For them, they'd feel better if they didn't get involved unless they had to and if this tournament went wrong then plenty of fighting would be going on.

"N-No Naruto-kun. I-I think I'll observe the fights," Hinata said and Shikamaru nodded in the same respect.

"I agree. I don't want to work if I don't have to. Good luck to you both," Shikamaru said rubbing the back of his head. Anko and Naruto nodded before the later came up to the shop owner.

"Tell me do you know where a blacksmith is?" Naruto asked him and the man pointed to himself.

"Why young lad I'm a blacksmith. One of the best in the Land of Iron. How can I help you?" he asked and Naruto took out his two kodachi.

"Can you repair and upgrade these? I'll pay any cost you want," Naruto said while the man looked over the two swords. Anko, Shikamaru and Hinata watched the interaction between them while the man took out a glass eye and looked it over.

"This is quite a nice metal. It's very sturdy and very exquisite. A little scratched up, but fine. I can repair this. As for upgrades what would you like?" He asked and Naruto placed a finger to his chin. He closed his eyes for a second before he wanted to respond.

"Well can you come up with something interesting?" Naruto asked and the man nodded.

"I'll tell ya what. If you or your friend there win the tournament then this will be free if not then you pay. How about that?" He asked and Naruto's eyes gleamed.

"You got it Oji-san," Naruto said to him as the two shook hands. Naruto then rummaged through his pockets and pulled out some of the metal that they just got from the supplier.

"Anko-nee, we still have some metal left over," Naruto told her and Anko looked it over. She saw it was a fairly medium sized piece. Nothing that would make a difference to the other types that she sent.

"Use it then. It's nothing serious," Anko told him and Naruto gave it to the old man.

"Please upgrade my swords using this metal if you can," Naruto told him and the old blacksmith smirked as he rubbed his two hands together.

"Understood sir," he said while Naruto and the others left, but then the blonde turned around.

"Hey can you tell me your name?' Naruto asked him and the man pointed to himself.

"My name is Muramasa young one. Who are you?" he asked and Naruto gave a thumbs up.

"I'm Naruto Yuhi-Uzumaki. The next Hokage of Konoha," Naruto said as Team Eight left the shop. The man chuckled to himself as he walked over to a picture. There was a boy in his teens with a sword on his back. He was more or less glaring with a serious face while Muramasa chuckled.

"If only you could be as lively as him then you'd be great ninja," Muramasa said before he rolled up his sleeves and began to work over Naruto's kodachi before he saw someone else open the door. The person was obviously female, but she had a hood over her head. She had violet hair as she wore a small kimono dress. She wore some high heeled boots while she came inside.

"Good day Muramasa-san. How are you today?" the girl asked. She was about Naruto's age maybe a year younger.

"Ahh well I haven't see you in a while. I've been well. It's good to see you also," Muramasa said the girl took a glance at the kodachi.

"You a collector of short blades now?" she asked while Muramasa held up Naruto's swords as he gave a chuckle.

"No I'm not. Just met the most interesting young man. He likes these blades like you. He's entering the tournament here in the Land of Iron," Muramasa told her while the hooded girl gave a small smile.

"I see well that nice. Maybe I'll enter just to see what he's like. Also Ryu-sama sent you this," she said handing him a scroll. Muramasa took the scroll and smiled.

"Ahh well thank you. Do you want some blacksmithing done also?" He asked and the girl placed her kodachi on the counter.

"Please and thank you. Now to see who this person is that has got you so interested. What's his name?" she asked and Muramasa gave an elderly laugh.

"His name is Naruto Yuhi-Uzumaki. You should watch him closely. He's good," Muramasa said while the violent girl stepped out of the shop.

"I noticed a bit. Well hope you watch as I'll be winning that tournament," she said leaving in a swift manner. Muramasa chuckled at her while he placed her kodachi next to Naruto's.

"Looks like I'll have to hope that those two fight. It'll be quite interesting to see who wins," Muramasa said to himself before he got back to work.

_**Hokage Mansion**_

Sarutobi was finished with his work before a poof came on his table. He looked to see a medium sized snake on his desk with a scroll.

"**Greetingssss Hokage-sama. Thissss isss from Anko-sama. Bye bye," **The snake said as it disappeared. Sarutobi looked at the scroll and unsealed it. Immediately precious metal from the Land of Iron fell to the ground and he gasped when a note fell to the floor with it. He raised an eyebrow before he quickly picked up.

"_Hokage-sama,_

_Anko here Hokage-sama. We've sent you the metal that was for our mission. We'd be on our way back, but Naruto, as we know him, entered a tournament and the prize is a year supply of this same metal as well as some other things. We'll be back soon just to let you know. Please forward the money and success of the mission to our accounts. Please and thank you._

_Snake Mistress, Anko Mitarashi,"_

Sarutobi stopped as he looked over the note. He sighed as he shook his head at what Naruto did, but still a year supply of this metal. It would last Konoha for a long time. Also this was fine as long as they all obeyed the Land of Iron's rules. Sarutobi could only wonder if Mifune would do something stupid.

"Sigh I guess I'll give them their pay. I just hope that Naruto doesn't act too reckless," Sarutobi said to himself as he started another form on Anko's team and their success.

_**Hokage Gates**_

"Bye Raikage-sama. We'll see you soon," Karui said with a smile and the Raikage patter her on the head. He was about to leave with two anbu that the Hokage assigned to him.

"I understand. Behave yourselves and you'll be fine. Be safe and continue on in Konoha for another two weeks. Once those are over you can come home. I'll see you soon," A said to them making Samui, Omoi and Karui nod. They all watched him leave while Samui turned around.

"Samui, where are you going?" Omoi asked her and the blonde looked up at the sky.

"I'm going to find Kyoko-san and get some more training in for to day. See you later," Samui told them as she ran off leaving Omoi and Karui near the gates.

"Wanna follow her?" Karui asked while Omoi rubbed the back of his head.

"Sure, why not," he said as they quickly followed their blonde friend.

_**Land of Iron, hotel room**_

Naruto and Shikamaru stayed in one room while Hinata and Anko stayed in the other. The two boys sighed as Shikamaru shivered some more.

"I can't believe their having a tournament in this place. Damn it's cold," Shikamaru said and Naruto chuckled at his Nara friend.

"If you keep saying your cold then you will be cold. Just stop moving and go to sleep. It's easy isn't it?' Naruto asked and he yawned. Shikamaru sighed as he got in the bed.

"So you're going to win the tournament?' Shikamaru asked and Naruto nodded with a small grin on his face.

"Of course. I'll get a free upgrade. Samui, Karui and Omoi might even upgrade theirs. I hope they'll be happy," Naruto said while Shikamaru looked at his friend with a smirk.

"Seems like someone is starting to like the blondie from Kumo," Shikamaru said while Naruto blushed as he turned on his side of the bed.

"Shut up and got to sleep," the blonde genin said while Shikamaru turned on his side and closed his eyes. Naruto did the same as he couldn't wait to have some fun tomorrow. Little did he or anyone else know how chaotic the tournament would soon become.

* * *

_**KG: Before Samui heads back to Kumo I want her and Naruto to have some familiarity and friendship with each other. Simply so that they aren't total strangers during the Chunin exams. I also want them interested in the other's life since their engaged. So how many of you can tell me who Muramasa is? :) Laterz. **_


	8. Chapter 8

_**KG: I guess you people do know who Muramasa is quite well. I intended to only make this a small cross-over. It's not a major one just enough to let you know who some people are is all. Don't read too much into it. If you don't like that then I'm sorry that you feel that way.**_

* * *

_**Morning**_

Naruto opened his eyes and yawned himself awake. He looked out the window and he noticed that it was still snowing. He sighed before jumping out of bed. Due to the snow and cold, Naruto had no idea what time it was though he could figure that out later. Right now he had a tournament to win. The blonde took a quick shower and got dressed in a red shirt, black pants and black jacket. He turned to see Shikamaru still sleeping and sighed.

"Come on Shikamaru. Time to get up. If you don't wake up on your own then Anko-nee will do it and you know how much of a drag that will be," Naruto told him and almost immediately Shikamaru lazily rose his body and scratched the back of his head with an annoyed sigh.

"Alright I'm up. Is it even morning yet?" Shikamaru asked and Naruto shrugged his shoulders since he didn't know. Shikamaru cursed under his breath before the two boys heard a knock on their door. The knob twisted and to their surprise Anko and Hinata showed up.

"Good morning gaki. Time to wake up," Anko told them while Shikamaru hopped to his feet while Naruto packed his pouches.

"So what time's the tournament Anko-nee?" Naruto asked and Anko pulled out a small pamphlet that was in her pocket. She opened it for a little while and then just as easily closed it.

"It starts immediately at twelve in the afternoon. We till have about three ours before the thing starts so let's get going so we can have some breakfast. It'll also be the perfect chance to get you all into some good chakra exercises," Anko said while Shikamaru went into the shower to wash up.

"Well that's good. I can't wait to have some fun. Just imagine all those prizes," Naruto said while Anko shook her head at him.

"W-Well good luck Naruto-kun," Hinata told him and the blonde smiled with a nod.

"Well let's get some breakfast and then we'll get started. Shikamaru can catch up to us," Anko said to them and everyone nodded as they left.

Breakfast was rather uneventful, but it was nice. The entire team had sat in silence while they ate their food, but it was also nerve-racking. So many people were inside the hotel room that it was ridiculous still it gave Naruto the chance to scope out his competition. He saw a lot of people there, but he was actually interested in one of them who was sitting in a corner. It was obviously female as she wore hid her face with the hood over her head. She ate in relative silence before she quickly got up and left the scene. Naruto could only wonder if she was in the tournament also, but he could dwell on that later.

_**Somewhere outside**_

Everyone was at the base of a small mountain while Anko threw a kunai up to the top of it.

"Alright guys this is tougher than tree walking so try and get up there. The ice is very slippery so you'll need more refined chakra to give up there or else you'll slip and land in a pile of cold show," Anko told them and everyone sighed. They looked at the tall mountain while Naruto stepped forward.

"I guess I'll go first unless you both want to try it?" Naruto asked them and Shikamaru shook his head while Hinata insisted that the blonde go first. Taking that suggestion, Naruto quickly got to the mountain bases and walked up it. He quickly started to run up the mountain while Hinata and Shikamaru watched him go up further before they heard Anko chuckle. This could be good.

Naruto walked up even further before he quickly slipped and shifted his balance. The blonde gasped as he lost all sense of balance in his feet. Seeing no other option, Naruto quickly backflipped and skidded into the snow before looking up the mountain.

"Great, it really is slippery. A lot more than I actually thought it was. It'll be tough to get up that thing," Naruto said while Shikamaru held his head down.

"Not what I wanted to hear, but fine. I guess it's my turn," The Nara said as he put his hands in his pockets. He put one foot to the mountain and started to walk up it and only a few moments after did he come falling down into the snow making Shikamaru shiver from the cold.

Hinata didn't have a better time either as she fell into the snow either, but Naruto could tell that she had doubted her abilities that time. Hinata's chakra control, in order to use the Jyuuken, had to quite efficient. Naruto could honestly say that she had just as good chakra control like him, but due to her...nature she fell down quite a few times.

This entire practice continued for a good majority of an hour and a half. They still had another hour an a half to spend before they had to be at the tournament.

"Alright that was good. You are all covered in mountain of snow Hehehe," Anko said while everyone settled for glaring at her, but didn't say anything since they were too busy having to keep their teeth from chattering.

"Now then the best way to get you to keep form getting cold is to have a good old fashioned spar. All three of you against me. How about it?" Anko asked, but she didn't need a reply as Naruto threw a kunai at her. She quickly dodged it before Shikamaru threw a shuriken at her also. Anko sidestepped it and held her hands up.

"I didn't say we could start yet," Anko told them before she saw the madness in everyone's eyes. The Snake Mistress carefully backed away while Naruto got to his feet.

"You want sparring Anko-nee? Then you'll get it," he said as he crossed his fingers.

"**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu," **Naruto yelled making three clones. Shikamaru took out six kunai strapped to some wire while Hinata went through her family's handsigns.

"**Byakugan," **She yelled while Anko gulped. She held up her hands up again in defense and sweatdropped.

"_Okay they are all pissed off...badly. I only hope I live to see you again Nai-chan," _Anko said mentally as her team charged at her with rage in their eyes.

_**Back in the town**_

"Come on are you all still mad at me?" Anko asked while everyone stayed silent making the Snake Mistress sigh.

"Oh come on. It was all in the interest of training. Besides you'll see results from extreme conditions like this," Anko said while everyone turned to her. Shikamaru and Hinata whispered in Naruto's ears. The blonde nodded and turned to Anko.

"We want you to treat us to dinner," Naruto said making the two nod while Anko narrowed her eyes at them all.

"Are you negotiating with me?" She asked and they nodded while the purple haired anbu growled underneath her breath about ungrateful students, but she nodded making the three of them smile at her.

"Alright now that that's settled we can head to the arena. Let's go Anko-nee. Be sure to watch us from the stands you guys," Naruto said as he dragged Anko off leaving Shikamaru and Hinata alone.

"He's not going to hold out you know," the Nara said while the Hyuuga heiress lightly giggled.

"Yeah, but that's just like Naruto-kun don't you think?" she asked and Shikamaru could agree with that as they walked off towards the arena.

_**Back in Konoha**_

Samui, Karui and Omoi walked the streets of Konoha and simply looked around the village. They were still learning a lot about the place and they all settled real nice with it.

"Getting used to the hot temperature here," Omoi said while Karui rubbed her head with a small sigh.

"I don't want to used to it. Not much has been going around. We're not Konoha shinobi so we don't really have any missions. (Sigh) where is that blonde idiot?" Karui asked while Omoi snickered.

"Maybe he has a mission. Are you missing him?" Omoi asked while Karui rolled her eyes while Samui seemed interested to know also.

"Kami no I'm not. It's just at least I can start an argument with the guy. I'll at least say that he's interesting. Nothing like Samui though," Karui answered making the blonde genin turn around.

"Are you saying that I'm not interesting?" She asked and Karui widened her eyes before holding her hands up in defense.

"N-No Karui I'm just making a comparison," Karui replied fast while Samui rolled her eyes. She looked at them both before looking forward.

"Also Karui, just so you know, Naruto is very strong. I can tell from the way he teamed up with me. He's definitely the real deal," Samui told them making Omoi widen his eyes.

"You've never come to the aid of someone before. Are you seriously starting to like this guy?" Omoi asked while Samui closed her eyes. Karui and Omoi waited for her response while Samui turned around.

"I wouldn't go that far. Let's just say that I've come to respect him a little more now," Samui said as she walked off as Karui and Omoi glanced at each other.

"She's really falling for him. How do you like that?" Omoi asked while Karui threw her hands up in the air.

"Oh what do I care anymore. I don't know why the hell I worry over her," Karui said while Omoi turned to her and chuckled.

"I'm sure se knows that you mean well, but you have to admit that you've been rather mean to Naruto ever since we've arrived. Maybe you should try being nice to him. Samui doesn't seem to mind the marriage anymore," Omoi told Karui and the redhead nodded.

"Yeah you're right. I still don't like it, but I guess I could stand to be nicer even if I don't think he's right for her," Karui said while Omoi walked forward.

"Hmph keep that up and people will think you like her," Omoi said before Karui slammed him into the ground with her fist.

"Don't you dare think that way ever again!" Karui told him before Omoi picked himself up from the ground.

"Violent as ever huh?" he asked while Karui fumed her aggression before looking to see Samui watching them.

"You two are too hotheaded for me. I wonder how I got along with you for so long," she said while Karui rolled her eyes.

"Please we've been together since before the academy. You know you like having us around," Karui returned while Samui placed a hand on her hip like she was thinking over those words.

"Well like I said, someone has to be the mature one in this group," Samui said before they saw people walking towards them as they talked with each other.

"I'm telling you I can't believe Naruto's getting married. He's such a lucky dog," A boy with a dog on his head said to a pink haired girl and a brunette looking boy. Omoi, Karui and Samui raised their eyebrows while the pink haired girl snickered. It was Sasuke, Kiba and Sakura if Samui remembered right.

"Are you kidding? To think this girl actually agreed to marry him sounds ridiculous. She must have poor taste in men," Sakura said making Kiba and Sasuke sigh. She still hadn't changed that mindset.

"Do you ever get off your high horse Sakura. Damn it's no wonder Hinata beat you as the top kunoichi," Kiba said while Sakura fumed, but Sasuke gave a small chuckle at Kiba.

"Well I'm sure surprised. Naruto always was unpredictable," Sasuke said as they saw the Kumo genin in front of them.

"Hey you're the group that recently came to Kumo," Sakura said while Samui nodded before lightly glaring at Sakura making the girl flinch.

"That's right and I heard what you said about me. I don't like people talk about my preferences and such. Who I like is none of your business," Samui said while Sakura widened her eyes before she gulped.

"You're the one that Naruto's marrying?" Kiba asked and Samui nodded while Karui and Omoi came to her sides.

"And who are you?" Karui asked the group and Sasuke stepped forward.

"We're Team Seven of Konoha. I'm Sasuke Uchiha, this is Kiba Inuzuka and that's Sakura Haruno. You'll have to ignore Sakura. She tends to never close her mouth at times," Sasuke said while Sakura pouted at her teammate.

"Sasuke-kun I'm sorry," Sakura said to him while the Uchiha rolled his eyes. He pointed to Samui and Sakura looked up.

"I'm not the one you should be apologizing to," the Uchiha quickly said and Sakura turned to Samui.

"I'm sorry for what I said," Sakura apologized to the blonde Kumo genin making Samui nod.

"Still I can't believe that Naruto's getting married to someone so cute," Kiba said making Samui sigh. Karui forehead grew a tick mark as she grabbed Kiba's collar.

"Where are you looking you perv?" Karui asked and Kiba rubbed the back of his head.

"Nowhere, just making an observation," The Inuzuka said while Sasuke rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Karui let him down. We have training to do anyway," Samui told her and Karui agreed. She let Kiba down and the three walked off while Kiba rubbed his head.

"I guess we made a bad impression," Kiba said while Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"You two made a bad impression. I didn't do anything. Now I'm going home. Kaa-san said that there was something she watched to teach me. I'll see you tomorrow," Sasuke told them both and walked off. Sakura gave a depressed sigh while Kiba walked off.

"See ya later loudmouth," Kiba said to her while Sakura fumed before she realized that she was the only one left still in the streets.

_**Back in the Land of Iron**_

Dozens of people were gathering. They were all looking forward to the tournament that was going to go down. It was their countries annual event after all so how could they not enjoy this? The stadium was filled with people left and right from all the nations who had time to come or who were allowed to. Naruto noticed Shikamaru and Hinata sitting in one part of the audience right next to the man, Muramasa that Naruto had met a few yesterday. The blonde was also looking for that girl that he had seen a few hours ago, but he couldn't find her.

"Someone caught your eye?" Anko asked and Naruto chuckled but shook his head. He then turned to see that there were some type of heaters near the stadium. Must've been to keep people warm in the cold weather.

"No nobody in particular," he finally answered before everyone saw what they thought to be the leader of the Land of Iron appear. Anko immediately knew the man. His was called Mifune. The leader of Iron and one of it's most powerful Samurai.

"Greeting my people, we are her to showcase our annual Land of Iron tournament. I can see that we have some shinobi from the Five Great Nations. I welcome all competitors. Our tournament is a way of giving thanks for our amazing festival. I hope to watch everyone and see how you all do. Now then I will explain the rules for this tournament. First rule, since the Land of Iron is the Land of the Samurai then weapons must be used by all people," Mifune said to them and everyone narrowed their eyes. Naruto grinned and people nodded as the man continued.

"Second rule and this is for shinobi, no ninjutsu is allowed," he yelled and everyone widened their eyes. Some people called it unfair, but Naruto and Anko knew why. Ninjutsu was a shinobi's trump card and it would be unfair to the Samurai, but Naruto's eyes gleamed. He never said anything about genjutsu and while Naruto wanted to be all-rounded he still preferred his mother's genjutsu to anything else.

"The match is decided by three things for each person. It's decided by the loser giving up, falling out of the ring, or...death. These are the only ways. Now then the people will be randomly selected so everyone wait in that area for your name to be announced. In the room will be weapons that have been provided to you," Mifune said before he snapped his finger. Soon two shinobi came to his side and did their handsigns. They slammed the ground and a large dome appeared over the arena keeping everyone out of the cold.

"Ahh finally. I thought I was gonna freeze to death," Shikamaru said making Hinata giggle.

_**With Naruto and Anko**_

The two were currently in the room trying to pick out there weapons. Anko sighed as she saw all the weapons, but didn't really have a preference.

"So what are you going to use Anko-nee?" Naruto asked and the jonin shrugged before she left and sat down in a chair and placed her head in her on with her elbow on the table.

"Nothing I'll just stick to using my kunai. I'm more adept with those anyway. You pick," Anko told him and Naruto nodded. He looked around at the multiple staffs, swords, and many other weird weapons that his eyes saw. It was then that he laid his eyes on two short blades and smiled as he reached for them. Soon his hand collided with another and the blonde raised an eyebrow. He turned to see the hooded girl that he had seen back in the hotel.

"Oh so you like the kodachi also huh?" Naruto asked and she remained silent for a bit before smiling underneath her hood.

"They are good for fast movement. Looks like we have some similar tastes I guess," she said and Naruto could agree with that. He moved his from hers and she did the same.

"Well you can use them. I'll go find something else," Naruto said while she grabbed the blades.

"You do know that by handing your enemy their favorite weapon it will only be harder for you to win right?" she asked and Naruto waved her off.

"Please I'll still win anyway. Besides, letting you have the weapons your good at will make it more challenging for me. I might not even meet you in the finals," Naruto said and the girl narrowed her eyes.

"How do you know we won't fight each other before that?" she asked and Naruto shrugged his shoulders.

"I just know. See ya later," he waved while she turned around.

"He's interesting," she said before her figure vanished in the crowd of competitors.

Naruto sighed as he looked around the room. He didn't see anymore kodachi and the blonde cursed his luck of being nice to people even if they were his enemies. He sat down with a sigh before he widened his eyes.

"Oh I do have those things," Naruto said as he went into his pouch. Anko watched him pull out a scroll and unfurl it. He quickly unsealed the things inside as they fell to the ground. Naruto picked them up and smiled. He picked up the shuriken he got from Sasuke for his birthday a few years ago and, while he never thought he would need these, a short sword that he received from Kakashi for his eleventh birthday.

"I guess these will do. There not kodachi, but they'll be good nonetheless," Naruto said to himself with a small nod before someone one called for two competitors. Everyone walked outside to see the fight which happened to be between a medium sized man with a sword and a large man wielding a club.

"Well I get a small fry huh?" He asked while the smaller man sized.

"Size doesn't matter. All I need is the will to win and you will be defeated," he said making the other irate before the began to fight.

Naruto could say that it was interesting. In the end, the smaller man was right and the large guy stood no chance against him. He was too slow and the man was too agile. He didn't even need to strike until later in the match which required only one cut of his sword to bring the guy with the club to his knees.

"Hmm I'll have to watch out for him," Naruto said to himself while Anko folded her arms and watched the matches with interest. It was getting to mid afternoon and around ten more people had gone before it was someone else's turn.

"Naruto Yuhi-Uzumaki vs Higan Yoshi," an announcer said and Naruto got to his feet. He grinned like mad while Anko wished him luck in his fight. He turned to the hooded girl who was looking at him. She nodded while Naruto hit the field. Shikamaru and Hinata smiled as they watched their teammate enter the field. Naruto also watched his opponent enter the field also. He had a medium sized build and carried a long staff. He walked to the field and bowed to the blonde.

"I sense that you are a good young man. I won't let my guard down," he said and Naruto bowed in turn.

"I hope to have some fun with you dattebayo," Naruto said as Mifune yelled.

"Begin!" and with those words Anko, the violet girl, Hinata, and Shikamaru watched the match as Naruto threw a kunai at him. Higan quickly parried it with his staff knocking it over the edge of the platform.

"Nice aim, but futile," he said as he jumped in the air. Naruto cursed as he backflipped away just in time to avoid a staff strike that slammed the ground. The blonde cursed as he crossed his fingers, but stopped.

"Damn no ninjutsu," he growled as he stopped. He quickly pulled out his sword and charged at Higan. The man twirled his staff in his hands as he blocked Naruto's strike. The blonde growled at the man before he was targeted for a kick. Naruto jumped in the air to avoid the kick until he saw the Higan's staff overhead.

"You still have a lot to learn young one," he said as he slammed Naruto across the face. Naruto was sent flying across the field before he rebounded and rubbed the side of his cheek. It stung from the hit, but he'd have to deal with it.

"Alright then I'll try something else then," Naruto said as he pulled out his shuriken from his back. Higan looked at it with a confused expression on his face. He had faced plenty of shinobi before, but the young ones always had a trick up their sleeves.

"If you think you can beat me with that then I'd suggest that you think of something else," He said before Naruto threw the shuriken. He gave an ear-splitting smile as the man effortlessly dodged the kunai. Higan narrowed his eyes as he saw a piece of war before turning to Naruto. The blonde in question threw a kunai at Higan and he parried that shot with his staff as Naruto smiled.

"Watch out for the falling fire," Naruto told him as he took out a burst tag. He placed it on the wire and immediately the tag exploded sending a trail of fire along the wires. Higan widened his eyes and saw the flames travel around him. He backed up close to the edge and narrowed his eyes.

"Very resourceful Naruto-san, but it's not enough," He as he jumped into the air. He twirled his staff around his body and the wind picked up around him dispelling the flames as he landed on the ground.

"Try harder," He said as he looked up. He gasped when he saw Naruto gone from his view.

"Okay I'll try harder then," Naruto said as his voice echoed throughout the stadium. Higan looked around for the blonde before the ground underneath his feet started to crumble. He widened his eyes and jumped back to avoid the slowly crumbling part. He looked down only to see utter darkness where he would've been if he had fallen.

"A trap?" He wondered before he dodged fire shots coming from the sky. He backflipped away from those also and spun his staff over his head to block the blows while people watched Higan acting crazy.

"A genjutsu right?" the girl asked and Anko nodded.

"It's definitely not ninjutsu. Geez he's always gonna go this far," Anko said while people watched Higan go through his nightmare.

"What trickery is this?" he asked before Naruto came up out of the ground. Higan turned to him while Naruto gave a simple smile.

"This is...my world and your nightmare," Naruto said as he vanished in a bunch of flower petals. Higan felt a jab across his face and a kick to his stomach, but he saw nothing there as he fell to his knees. He held his staff tightly before he closed his eyes.

"_Calm down, there must be a logical explanation for this," _Higan thought to himself before he saw he was wrapped in wires and explosion tags. Naruto appeared out of the ground and smiled as he had on in his hand.

"You wouldn't go this far would you?" He asked and Naruto smiled as he slapped the seal tag on Higan's face.

"Killing is allowed," Naruto said as he walked away holding up a single handsign.

"Wait! I give up, surrender, forfeit. Which do you want?" Higan asked and Naruto smiled. He sighed as he snapped his fingers.

"Genjutsu: Success," Naruto said and the man widened his eyes. He looked around as Mifune sighed.

"Higan Yoshi you lose. Naruto Yuhi-Uzumaki is the winner," Mifune yelled and people cheered for the blonde. Naruto rubbed the back of his head while Mifune got to his feet. He picked up his staff and walked towards Naruto and held out his hand.

"I never thought it could be a genjutsu. As expected of you Naruto-san. Nice work," He said and the blonde smiled with a nod.

"You too. That staff really hurts," Naruto said as they walked off making Higan chuckle. The man left and Naruto returned to his seat.

"Did you have fun?" Anko asked and Naruto nodded with a small smile on his face.

"Well that's nice and all, but be sure to fight next time. I do want to see my little brother show off his skills," Anko said and Naruto nodded that he would the next time.

Meanwhile, Muramasa turned towards Hinata and Shikamaru.

"That young one is rather talented. To perfectly plan his attack and act accordingly. He's quite remarkable for his age," Muramasa said and Shikamaru rolled his eyes.

"I don't think the words Naruto and Plan go together, but he is a very talented and troublesome teammate. Only he would use genjutsu to win a fight where ninjutsu wasn't allowed," Shikamaru said while Hinata agreed. Muramasa gave an elderly laugh and nodded.

"However I want you all to pay close attention to who comes up next," he said ominously making Hinata and Shikamaru look at each other in a confused manner while Mifune got to his feet again.

"Ayane Tengu vs Hiroshi Tsuchi," Mifune said and immediately the hooded girl stood to her feet. Naruto watched her and narrowed his eyes. So her name was Ayane huh?

"I hope you win so I can see you in the finals," Naruto told her as Ayane removed her hood. Just like Naruto thought, she was 13-year old girl with light skin and violet colored hair. She had a slender form and adark purple, strapless dress with a pink butterfly printed on the skirt, complete with matching pull-on sleeves, stockings, heeled boots, and a medium sized red or orange obi bow tied around her waist. She was really something to look at Naruto figured. She had similar red eyes to his mother that completed the deadly look.

"Wow she's really something," Shikamaru said to himself, but Hinata agreed with what he was saying. Muramasa snickered while Ayane came down to the ground. She turned back to Naruto meeting the blonde's gaze. Her red eyes piercing at his blue before she turned around while she scratched her cheek.

"Very well, if you insist. Just don't be surprised when I win," she said as she went to the field. Immediately the man known as Hiroshi Tsuchi came to the platform and sighed.

"I get a child? Is this a joke?" He asked while Ayane placed a hand on her hip while she gave a small air of annoyance on her face.

"_Just keep thinking that," _Ayane thought to herself while Mifune held out his hand.

"Begin," He yelled and Ayane quickly took out the two kodachi that she and Naruto had encountered together for the first time. She took a small glance at him and the blonde was watching with a small on his face. Ayane turned her head back to see Hiroshi running at her. The purple haired girl narrowed her eyes before jumping over him easily.

"Was that too fast for you? Then I'll slow it down for you," she said as she ran at him. Hiroshi threw a kunai at Ayane, but she easily parried it with her kodachi and continued running. She got right into his face as Hiroshi met the reddest eyes he had ever seen.

"What are you?" He asked before Ayane spun her body and kicked Hiroshi across the platform. Ayane dropped to the ground before she moved her hand behind her back and threw a kunai at Hiroshi The man had only recovered enough to see it coming and parried the weapon before Ayane appeared behind him. She quickly tried to slash at him, but Hiroshi blocked her short sword, but it was a fluke as Ayane lowered her body and did a sweep kick underneath Hiroshi's feet. The man fell to the ground with a loud thud to the ground. Ayane quickly backed away form him while Naruto gasped.

"She's good. A lot better than I thought she was," Naruto said as he remained captivated by her skills. Anko chuckled at her little brother while Shikamaru and Hinata were in awe.

"Man, she's really good. She could really give Naruto a run for his money," Shikamaru said while Hinata activated her byakugan.

"Her chakra is so relaxed and stable. It's not showing any aggression or anger at all. I wonder who she is," Hinata said while Muramasa watched Ayane fighting.

"_Looks like Naruto-san did something to you Ayane. Normally you only fight to prove yourself, but now your fighting to win and show up someone else. I wonder who that could be," _Teuchi thought with a smile on his face while Ayane brushed her hair.

"Are you done yet? I'd rather not kill you if I don't need to," she said impassively while Hiroshi got to his feet. He brushed his chin free of a bruise before he smiled.

"I'm not done yet girl. Screw winning. I just want to kill you right now!" Hiroshi said as he went through his handsigns. Naruto widened his eyes while Ayane narrowed her one. Mifune glared while Hiroshi yelled.

"**Doton: Doryudan no Jutsu( Earth Release: Earth Dragon Bombs)," **Hiroshi yelled as an earth dragon came and fired several shots at Ayane. The purple haired girl quickly backflipped through all the shots before narrowing her eyes.

"You're pathetic," Ayane said as she threw a kunai at Hiroshi. He easily parried the shot, but he failed to see the second kunai she threw behind the first one. Hiroshi widened his eyes as the kunai was embedded in his chest. He fell to the ground in pain while Ayane started to leave the field.

"Where are you going?' he asked in pain while Ayane turned to him with a glare.

"You broke the rules. You used ninjutsu and so you lose also to make certain you will be blasted away in 3...2...1," Ayane finished and just as she did Hiroshi was sent flying by her kunai as he landed outside the ring.

"Winner Ayane Tengu," Mifune said and Ayane quickly got off the field. She returned to her seat, closed her eyes and folded her arms.

"Nice match," someone said making Ayane open her eyes and turn them to see Naruto next to her. She noticed the small space between each other before she glared at him for a bit.

"_How did he get so close to me and I didn't know it?" _Ayane thought to herself before she came back to Naruto's compliment.

"Thank you. I'm glad you enjoyed it," Ayane said and Naruto nodded.

"What was that kunai you used?" he asked and Ayane pulled one out and handed it to him. Naruto gazed at the unique design of the kunai.

"It's similar to your explosion kunai only I call them incendiary kunai. They serve the same purpose I suppose," she said and Naruto nodded.

"Hmm that's cool that you know so much. Even though you held back in the fight you seemed like you were enjoying yourself," Naruto told her and Ayane settled for keeping her eyes closed.

"You're too close," she said and the blonde apologized before backing up slightly.

"Sorry about that so where did you train? You've got some awesome moves," Naruto told her and Ayane looked at the stadium she was watching two other people fight it out before going over Naruto's question.

"I normally wouldn't say, but I guess I'll tell you. I trained in the Mugen Tenshin Ninjutsu or more precisely the Hajin Mon Style. Is that it for your questions?" she asked and Naruto smiled with a nod as he got to his feet.

"Yeah sorry to have bothered you," Naruto told her before Ayane opened her eyes. She watched him leave before saying something.

"So what about you? Where and what do you train in?" Ayane asked and Naruto turned around.

"I train in Konohagakure no Sato. As to what I train in, it's the Genjutsu arts and Hebi-style taijutsu," Naruto said walking off while Ayane closed her eyes.

"_Hmm well he's interesting just like Muramasa-san said he was," _Ayane thought before she decided to think about something else.

_**With Naruto**_

Naruto sat back down next to Anko and the jonin smiled at him. Naruto wondered what she was so happy about before Anko nudged his shoulder.

"So did you have a good talk?" She asked while Naruto rolled his eyes at her.

"What are you talking about? It was just a talk about how she fights," Naruto said and Anko simply nodded with a small smile on her face.

"Sure you were. Well it's my turn so watch me fight," Anko told him and Naruto nodded.

Anko's fight was rather...short. She mopped the floor with the guy she fought and she quickly pushed him out of the ring easily. It was like nothing Naruto had ever scene or rather something that no one should've seen. It was really embarrassing for the man.

"Anko-nee don't you think that was rather fast?" Naruto asked and Anko waved him off.

"I don't have the time to waste on these small people. I'll fight seriously in the later parts of the tournament. Just know that if I face you then it's going to be a good little fight," Anko said licking her lips while Naruto sweatdropped.

"That's not good for me at all," Naruto thought with a small gulp on his face

The rest of the tournament was rather nice and some not so nice. People were disqualified for either cheating or breaking the rooms. Quite a few people made it past the first day there were a few long fights that made Naruto wonder how anyone had such stamina before Anko pointed to him making Naruto sigh with a small nod.

There were so many people that the event lead into the night. It was near midnight and the last two people fought before they finally had a winner. Out of the 112 people who entered only 56 people still remained throughout the tournament Mifune stood to his feet and raised his hand.

"That was a good first day everyone. Competitors are to return to their places of rest and we will continue tomorrow afternoon. Get some rest an prepare for the next day," Mifune said and people sighed as they all got to their feet and began to file out.

"But," he continued stopping everyone from leaving.

"Know that tomorrow's part will be different from today's . You will all know of the term 'endurance'. Rest well," Mifune said as he left the room. Everyone murmured amongst themselves about what he could mean by that.

Ayane quickly wrapped herself in her cloak and walked out of the dome while Naruto and Anko met up with the rest of his team.

"So how do you think we did?" Naruto asked while Hinata and Shikamaru smiled.

"I think you did good till you got slapped around by that staff, but then you used genjutsu to win. Sneaky trick," Shikamaru told him and Naruto rubbed the back of his head

"Anko-sensei, you're just plain scary with what you did to that one guy. I didn't know anyone could bend like that," Hinata said as remembering the act while Anko chuckled as she scratched her cheek.

"Did I really go that far?" Anko asked while Naruto sweatdropped.

"Most of the people left out of fear of you," Naruto told her and Anko chuckled as she rubbed the back of her head before the others saw Muramasa arrive.

"So I take it you had fun boy?" he asked and Naruto nodded with a small smile on his face.

"I sure did. I can't wait for tomorrow. Even if it is late," Naruto said yawning and soon after him was Shikamaru and Hinata. Everyone was tired from watching and Anko sighed.

"Alright team, let's go back to the hotel immediately. We'll go to bed and get ready for tomorrow," Anko told them and everyone agreed with her as they walked off, but Muramasa pulled Naruto back.

"What's the matter Muramasa-oji?" Naruto asked and the man chuckled as he leaned against the wall.

"She's a little mysterious one isn't she?" he asked while Naruto raised an eyebrow. He wondered who he could be talking about as the blonde had seen many women competing..

"Which are you talking about?" Naruto asked and Muramasa chuckled at the blonde before patting him on the shoulder.

"You really don't know kid? Man you're so innocent at times that it's funny. I'm talking about the one that you are interested in," Muramasa said and Naruto was brought back to the purple haired girl that also fought in the tournament.

"You know her? Naruto asked and Muramasa nodded with a small smile on his face as he had piqued the blonde's interest.

"Yes, quite well in fact. Tell me something young one, has it been a long time since you've felt the rush of a fight?" Muramasa asked and Naruto raised an eyebrow again. He thought that over before he sighed.

"Honestly yes. I have training sessions with my team, but it's not the same. It feels good to fight other people and have fun. The last time I felt like this was when I went on that C-rank mission against Kyoko-chan," Naruto said to himself and Muramasa nodded.

"I see, well that's nice to hear. Young people should have their fun. It's been a long time since I've seen Ayane want to win so badly at something," the old blacksmith said and Naruto turned to him.

"What do you mean?" he asked and the man sighed.

"It's not for me to say. Just that I will tell you this. When and I repeat, when you two fight she will not hold back and neither should you. Hehe I'll be surprise if either of you go through this fight without without using ninjutsu at all," Muramasa said to him and Naruto nodded.

"I see, but what did you mean by did I feel the rush of the fights?" Naruto asked and Muramasa pulled out a small cane. Naruto looked at the cane before Muramasa swung at the blonde. Naruto quickly dodged it as he jumped in the air. He quickly took out one of his swords and took a genin stance. Muramasa chuckled and sheathed his sword while the sound of a bell echoed. Naruto narrowed his eyes while Muramasa walked up to him and lightly punched him in the stomach.

"Did your heart race?" He asked and Naruto sheathed his sword.

"Did it? It hasn't stopped racing," Naruto told him and Muramasa nodded.

"You'll feel just like that when you fight her. Oh and she's single just to let you know," Muramasa said with a perverted giggle while Naruto lightly blushed.

"Hey I'm alright engaged so why are you telling me that?" The blonde asked and Muramasa waved him off leaving the blonde gasping.

"It was my understanding that you shinobi always practiced polygamy so what are you complaining about?" Muramasa asked while Naruto dropped his jaw while Muramasa easily left.

"Hey Naruto, are you alright man?" Shikamaru asked and Naruto turned to the future Nara head.

"Let's just go to sleep. Too many weird things have happened today," Naruto told him as he walked away while Shikamaru followed him out.

_**Back in Konoha**_

"So do you three think you can handle it?" Sarutobi asked Kyoko, Mikoto and Hiashi about their mission. They all nodded while Kyoko grinned.

"I finally get a mission. This is getting good," she said while Sarutobi smiled. Mikoto and Hiashi sweatdropped at her, but they didn't mind that.

"So you believe that one of Orochimaru's men is moving and you want us to tail him? Is that right?" Mikoto asked and Sarutobi nodded.

"Understood Hokage-sama, we'll get this done immediately," Mikoto and Hiashi said as they left while Kyoko turned to Sarutobi.

"What makes you think he'll target the up and coming chunin exams?" Kyoko asked and Sarutobi puffed his pipe for a bit.

"Because he'll do anything to get back at Konoha and the place where tons of shinobi gather in one village will be too much temptation for him not to try. Besides that I just have a feeling that he will," Sarutobi said and Kyoko nodded.

"You better not do anything stupid like risking your life or dying after you fight him. Besides I have a score to settle with his ass myself," Kyoko said and Sarutobi chuckled at her. Leave it to Kyoko to know everyone that she came across.

"What did he do to you?" Sarutobi asked and Kyoko looked at the ground.

"I'd rather not talk about it. Well I'll get going Old man," Kyoko said as she quickly left the room while Sarutobi sighed in his chair. There was so much that he didn't know about Kyoko and yet he could tell that she was the loyal type. At least to those who weren't power hungry. He really had to have a calming talk with her one of these days.

It was then that the door opened and Sarutobi looked up. He sighed as he rubbed his head at who it was.

"So I guess traveling has gotten boring for you to come back this early?" Sarutobi asked and a white haired man rubbed the back of his head.

"Yeah I missed the place a little bit. By the way who was that blue haired cutie that just left. She was freakin' hot," the man said while Sarutobi sighed.

"That was Kyoko Fura and she was an A-rank missing nin. So what where you step Jiraiya," the old Hokage said to the man and Jiraiya sighed.

"For the sake of research no risk is too great," Jiraiya said flexing his hands in a weird way while Sarutobi shook his head.

"Well that's not the only reason I'm back anyway. So tell me how is the brat doing?" Jiraiya asked and Sarutobi grinned like mad at the question.

"Brat? What brat are you talking about?" He asked while Jiraiya slammed the table.

"Don't give me that Sarutobi-sensei! How is Naruto? Is he alright?" Jiraiya asked and Sarutobi massaged his beard while he turned around.

"Naruto-kun? Oh he's fine. Better than fine actually. He making quite a name for himself as a genin," Hiruzen said and Jiraiya folded his arms.

"Right, well can I see him?" Jiraiya asked, but Sarutobi only shrugged his shoulders before the old Hokage went back to signing papers and documents as usual.

"Well you'll have to take it up with his mother," Sarutobi said and Jiraiya raised an eyebrow. As far as he knew Naruto's mother was gone so he wondered what Sarutobi could mean by that.

"What do you mean by his mother?" Jiraiya asked and Sarutobi snickered.

"Do you know what people call Naruto-kun?" Sarutobi asked and Jiraiya shook his head. The Sandaime snickered at Jiraiya's cluelessness making the Sannin even more irate.

"What do they call him? Is it something bad or what?" He asked and Sarutobi calmed down.

"Once you hear this name then you will know who his mother is," Sarutobi said and Jiraiya raised an eyebrow.

"Naruto-kun due to his gaze at people has recently been called the Ice Fox of Konoha," Sarutobi said and Jiraiya narrowed his eyes.

"_Ice Fox of Konoha? No one has a name like that except for-," _Jiraiya widened his eyes and he gulped. Sarutobi watched him squirm as the Sannin fell to the floor.

"The Ice Queen of Konoha? Kurenai Yuhi? She adopted Naruto?" Jiraiya asked and Sarutobi nodded making the white haired man gulp.

"But she hates everything I stand for. I'll never get to see him. How did she adopt him?" Jiraiya asked and Sarutobi suggested that Jiraiya pull up a seat. The Sannin did so and Sarutobi sighed.

"It all started when-,"

_**Back in the Land of Iron, Stadium, Afternoon**_

Naruto sat with Anko again as they watched people fight, but they were more interested in something else. It wasn't the people fighting, rather it was what they were fighting on. Everyone who had come to this tournament knew about chakra and knew how to use it, well a lot more than a few did anyway. The platform was remodeled to shift positions every fifteen minutes. Going from flat-down to diagonal, upside down, diagonal, and then upside down again. It was some kind of jutsu that no one knew, but they weren't complaining at all especially the shinobi who had experience in fighting in strange ways.

Naruto could see the two fighting and saw how it was hard to keep chakra added to the feet while moving to fight at the same time. Mifune was a real genius to come up with something like this.

"They seemed to be struggling," Naruto said while Anko had snickered at the fight. It was probably the most amusing thing she had ever since in such a long time.

"No kidding. If they don't give out from the fight then they exhaust chakra. It's a real speed battle," Anko said while Naruto turned his head.

"What do you think?" he asked Ayane who was sitting a few feet behind him. The purple haired girl sighed while she leaned her head on one arm.

"Definitely exhausting for those who don't have experience. Try not to lose when it's your turn," she said with her eyes closed. Naruto sort of felt the cold attitude, but being around his mother a lot and Samui he could deal with it.

"Same goes to you. Cause when I get into the finals I'm not going to hold back on you," Naruto told her and Ayane turned a glare to him. Naruto glared back and anyone in between them could feel the cold atmosphere. Ayane tore her gaze from Naruto and looked back at the stadium.

"What make you think that you'll be in the finals or that even I will?" she asked while Naruto looked back at the stadium. He watched the two warriors fight it out before turning back to the purple haired kunoichi.

"Because you love the rush of a good fight just like I do and you know that you can get that with me and I can get that with you," Naruto told her making Ayane mentally chuckle even if she didn't want to.

"Just focus on getting there first," she said and Naruto looked back at the field.

"Same goes to you," He told her as they looked at the field, but the tension between them had risen as they each had one thought.

"_I'm going to him/her down. If I lose to him/her then I'll regret it for the rest of my life,"_

* * *

_**KG: Alright if anyone has problems with Ayane in my story I just want you all to know something. Just because one or two characters appear doesn't make it a crossover in my mind. Maybe it does, but I mean Ayane was introduced to DOA before Ninja Gaiden and just cause she appeared in Ninja Gaiden doesn't mean that it was a DOA x Ninja Gaiden crossover. I say that even when a cameo of Kasumi appeared and vice versa where Ryu appears in DOA. Granted I don't understand all the fundamentals of a Crossover completely :), but that's beside the point. Now then, I only planned for Naruto two have two girls. Three is a bit of a stretch to me so you people have to choose between Ayane and Kyoko unless I can bring the CRA into this a little later in the story. If that's fine with you people. Well that's it. See ya later :). **_


	9. Chapter 9

_**KG: I'd like to thank everyone's opinion on the matter of the question I asked in the last chapter. Now then, for now this will be a Naruto x Samui x Ayane fic. And should, I repeat, SHOULD I try anything else then I'll bring Kyoko into it. Now then moving on to more important matters.**_

* * *

_**Land of Iron Stadium, evening**_

People watched the long process of battles take place in the second round as they found the stadium floor to be a lot more tricky. Most people couldn't even keep their balance on the platform long enough to fight, but that was the fun in it.

Naruto and Anko sighed as they continued to watch the fights take place. They still hadn't had their turns to fight, but neither had Ayane either, but they did have more than enough motivation as they saw a few people die at the tournament. It did make them frown that some people really killed their teammates in order to advance to the next part. The blonde could feel his rage boiling slightly from seeing the killing, but he held it in. Killing was allowed so there was nothing he could do if it was like that. As far as he knew, Ayane remained emotionless to it all. Her gaze would go colder if a kill took place, but she seemed like the person who had seen it all so Naruto figured that she just wasn't letting it bother her.

"I'm so gonna mess him up when I see him," Anko said glaring at a dark haired man as he walked off the platform with an insane grin on his face.

"I see he pissed you off also. It's rare for you to want to get into Anko-nee," Naruto told her and the purple haired anbu snickered with a small nod. She could feel the need to have some 'fun' with her target if she ever got the chance to meet him. Meanwhile, Mifune stood to his feet and held out his hand.

"The tournament with have a small intermission. All contestants are allowed to roam around for an hour before they are to return. All those who don't return will be signed as forfeited," Mifune yelled before he walked away from everyone along with his guards. So on that note, everyone got from their seats to go stretch their legs or to get something to eat so they could enjoy the tournament some more.

Naruto stood to his feet while Anko turned to him with a slight smile on her face. As Naruto walked away, she grabbed his sleeve jerking the blonde a little bit making him turn around.

"And where are you going?" she asked while Naruto rubbed the back of his head with a small smile.

"Umm I'm just going to walk around. I'll see you later Anko-nee," Naruto said as he walked off. Anko shook her head at her student as she wondered if he could ever stay still, but a good stretch of the leg muscles did seem like a good idea to the Snake Mistress plus she was getting kind of hungry even if she didn't want to admit it.

"I guess I'll go get something to eat also," Anko said putting her hand in her trench coat pockets before walking off towards who knows where.

Meanwhile, Ayane got up from her seat also and sought to acquire some nourishment also. She did notice Naruto walking off, but didn't bother with it. He was just another face in the crowd of people that she would have to fight. Even if Muramasa said that he was interesting. She had to admit that the blonde in intrigued her somewhat. Despite her mindset, she'd really want to see him in the finals just so she could mop the floor with him.

"_Well guess I'll leave also. Gotta be back here soon though," _She said in her thoughts before vanishing.

_**With Naruto**_

The blonde genin was currently drinking a cup of water from a small vendor who was selling them. He sighed in relief before looking out the window to see the snow falling down heavily. It looked like a blizzard outside and he was so thankful to not be out there. Naruto turned his head and glared as he saw the same dark haired man who won his match. Naruto didn't know his name as he might have faded out at the time, but he could still remember that face. It was almost impossible to forget actually. Multiple people stayed away from him.

Naruto averted his gaze from the man before he looked to see Mifune, the leader of the Land of Iron, appear with his guards. The master swordsman took a glance at Naruto and eyed him up and down. The blonde decided to wave to the man giving him a pleasant greeting to which Mifune slightly waved back. Him and his guards quickly vanished around the corner of the small room that a few people were in.

"Well at least he waved to me. I wonder what his problem is," Naruto said to himself before finishing his drink of water and throwing the cup away. It was then that Naruto saw the dark haired man snicker as he rubbed his hands before he disappeared around the corner. Naruto narrowed his eyes and followed behind him. Something was wrong with this guy and the blonde wanted to know what it was.

"Hmmm I have another 50 minutes before I need to get back to the stadium so I'll tail him for a bit," the blonde said as he walked behind the man. He watched him move through the passageways of the stadium with a small, but wicked smile on his face. He walked off and Naruto stood behind a wall. He moved his head slightly to see the man stop in the middle of the hallway. The blonde gulped at the thought of being spotted so easily before he saw the man rub the back of his head.

"Dammit, where the hell was it?" he asked himself while Naruto watched him try to remember whatever it was. It didn't take long before he gasped and continued to walk off with a smile. Naruto sighed in relief before he walked after the man. He felt so secret doing something like this, but he was a shinobi so it something like that.

Soon the blonde felt a touch on his shoulder and gasped as he pulled out a kunai. He quickly twirled his body and stopped the kunai inches from someone's neck. He glared at the person who, unexpectedly, snuck up on him. He didn't even see it coming. Soon his gaze softened at who it was. It was Ayane who was kneeling right next to him with her cold, red eyes glaring into his own.

"What are you doing here?" she asked and Naruto rolled his eyes as he pointed to her.

"Are you kidding? That's my line. I'm tailing that dark haired guy who massacred his opponent. He's up to something," Naruto said looking over the corner of the wall. Ayane did the same as they saw the man walking off.

"In case you forget, but you have a tournament to get to," she said to him and Naruto looked at one of the clocks that was on the wall and gazed at the time.

"Still got 45 minutes. So how did you know that I'm following this guy?" the blonde asked and Ayane looked over his shoulder. She saw the man's retreating form before glaring back at Naruto.

"Simply saw you walking off in the same direction he was. My eyes just happened to do that. Oh and just so you know, his name is Ronan Yasuki. At least know the name of your opponents before you tail them," Ayane said and Naruto pouted at her.

"Hmph, I don't want to hear that from a girl who closes her eyes every time there is a fight," Naruto responded to her and Ayane glared at him.

"Don't try and turn this back on me," she whispered to him while Naruto waved her off. He quickly left his spot and followed the man before he lost his target. Ayane moved behind him as the two stayed on the man they were talking. It was then that they finally made it down to the lower levels of the stadium where...the boiler room was. It was a little hot with the steel pipelines running through it along with the a few bits of steam coming out of it.

"How much time left?" Naruto asked, but Ayane shook her head as she wasn't sure what time it was at this point. She hopped onto the pipes and followed Ronan while Naruto traveled along the ground. He glared as he saw Ronan stop. Both he and Ayane glared before they saw Ronan take a small rope and give it a tug. Immediately steam whistled out of the pipes before he dropped through the floor. Naruto widened his eyes while Ayane dropped to her ground with her high-heeled shoes making a small clanking sound. Naruto came up behind her as he looked around.

"Now do you see why I'm following him?" the blonde asked and the purple haired girl from the Mugen Tenshin clan nodded.

"I suppose you were right. He is acting strange. Hold on for a minute," Ayane said as she rummaged around her clothes. Naruto sighed and leaned on a pipeline as he took out a piece of paper. He quickly wrote on it before he bit his thumb.

"**Kuchiyose no Jutsu," **The blonde said slamming the ground. Immediately a snake appeared while Ayane eyed the creature. She glared back at Naruto before looking through her stuff.

"Please pass this to Anko-nee for me alright?" Naruto asked and the snake bowed as it took the piece of paper in its mouth

"**Asssss you wisssssh Naruto-sama," **The snake said before vanishing out of sight. Meanwhile Naruto watched Ayane pull out a book and she flipped a few pages. It looked something like the bingo book, but Naruto wasn't sure what it was.

"I figured as much. Ronan Yasuki is from the Yasuki clan. Their a shady clan and nothing is really known about them. They've been convicted of theft, robbery, smuggling and some other things. It's no wonder he's shady," Ayane said and immediately a poof came back with the same snake as before. It handed the blonde the note before dispelling. Naruto opened the note and twitched his eyebrow.

"_I've got no idea where you are, but you'd better hurry. We have thirty minutes left in our break so you'd better get your ass over here or you will rue the day little brother._

_Anko," _

Naruto chuckled before he put the note away. He glanced back to see Ayane staring at him with a confused expression on her face while Naruto rubbed the back of his head.

"We've got thirty minutes left. So let's hurry up. If he's really as you say he is then we'd better not lose him," Naruto said and Ayane furled up her scroll. She'd feel better investigating this thing by herself, but Naruto had started before her so technically she was only helping him out with his own investigation. She quickly passed him before huffing.

"Just don't get in the way," she replied to him and Naruto snickered as they each stood where Ronan had stood not too long ago. Naruto grabbed the small rope before turning to Ayane who nodded. He pulled the handle and they both dropped through the ground just like Ronan. It was then that a few figures appeared from behind the corner as they narrowed their eyes.

"Are you sure that the two of those kids came in here?" Mifune asked and Muramasa nodded with a smile on his face. He stroked his beard before he lightly chuckled.

"Well it seems you were right. Imagine my surprise when I find you here," Mifune said and Muramasa grinned while he dawdled into the room.

"They are just like we were when we were their age," he said stroking his beard again.

"I don't want to imagine your youth, but I know what your saying. They both show promise for being the youngest to enter this tournament. It would be a shame to disqualify them for trying to protect everyone. Which is something my samurai should be doing," Mifune said while he held his sword. Muramasa was the same way. He'd love to see both Ayane and Naruto fight it out some more.

"Say, can there be replacements in this tournament?" he asked and Mifune turned to the old blacksmith. He saw a small gleam in his old eyes before he folded his arms.

"What did you have in mind?" Mifune asked and Muramasa smiled as he saw potential in two unlikely people. Two people that he knew would fight if it would keep Naruto in the tournament. Muramasa whispered to Mifune and the samurai leader narrowed his eyes before nodding.

"I agree. That is a good solution I guess. Those two are lucky they know you," Mifune said as they walked off before chatting to each other about something that wasn't heard.

_**With Naruto and Ayane**_

The two stood on the platform as it descended further and further away from the stadium by this time they both knew that they wouldn't make it to the tournament since they weren't sure if this would go back up or not so they decided to at least get something done and that was to continue to pursue Ronan.

"You know this is all your fault right?" Ayane asked as leaned on a small wall. Naruto turned to her and raised an eyebrow. Out of all the things she could've said, that wasn't one of the things he thought.

"How is this my fault? If I recall, you came after me. I didn't make you do anything," Naruto said folding his arms and Ayane sighed. She placed a hand on her hip and sighed. He had a point there. She remembered that she told herself, what he did wasn't any of her business and yet here she was following the blonde to who knows where. She really didn't have any right to accuse him of anything.

"It's still your fault," she said with a small smile on her face. Naruto pouted at her as he looked out to see a large boiler dome. It was fully mechanical with multiple springs going back and forth. In the center was a large bowl filled with fire as it dumped metal into it making it burn.

"Where is this?" the blonde asked himself, but Ayane gave him an answer.

"It looks like we're underneath the Land of Iron. Mifune-dono probably makes his weapons here. Do you see Ronan?" she asked and Naruto shook his head. He looked around the as they were still going down in the platform.

Since he had nothing to do, Naruto decided to take the time to observe Ayane. He looked at her attire going from the top to the bottom. If he were honest with himself then he'd really say that she looked like another Samui in different clothes. She definitely had the cold attitude down along with the cold stare, but in her eyes Naruto could see something. He could see the loneliness, hurt and sadness that came from being rejected. He felt like Ayane was something like him, but he didn't know if that was true or not. She was definitely serious enough though.

"So why did you follow me anyway?" Naruto asked and Ayane closed her eyes. She thought over that question for a few moments before turning around.

"I don't really have a reason for it. I could also ask why you seemed so interested in my fight. It wasn't anything special," Ayane said and that immediately got Naruto talking.

"Are you kidding? Don't sell yourself short. You were amazing. Not even half the guys in this tournament could move as fast as you did," Naruto complimented and Ayane simply accepted it since she wasn't used to that many appreciations for her skills.

"Well thank you I guess. It seems we're coming to the end of the line," Ayane told him and Naruto looked down to see that she was right. They came to the bottom and stepped off. The two ninja has lost sight of Ronan and both cursed before they walked around. There wasn't anyone in the room so they seemed to be safe, but both were on high alert for anything.

Naruto and Ayane came up to the middle of the boiler room where the large bowl was. The blonde placed his hand on it feeling the slight warm while Ayane walked a bit further.

"Hey, can I ask you a question?" he asked the purple haired girl making said girl give a small sigh before turning around.

"I thought you wanted to investigate, not interrogate," she said half jokingly making Naruto slightly snicker.

"No that's not what I meant. Just a simple question is all," Naruto said and Ayane nodded. She wasn't sure if this was the time for jokes or questions, but she didn't mind it so long as it wasn't too personal.

"Tell me, why are you sad?" Naruto asked her and Ayane raised an eyebrow. She turned around and her was surprised to see the slightly serious eyes that Naruto was looking at her with.

"I'm not sad. I don't know what you're talking about," Ayane told him as she stopped walking Naruto narrowed his eyes before looking straight into her eyes. The purple haired kunoichi glared at him and Naruto sighed.

"Your eyes. I see a lot of sadness in them. Why is that?" Naruto asked and Ayane widened her eyes before quickly breaking her stare from the blonde jinchuuriki. She turned her head away and closed her eyes.

"It's not something you could understand nor is it something that I'm going to tell you. Now if you're done let's go," she said walking off and Naruto glared at her. He sighed before he walked off with her since she wasn't in the mood to talk to him now.

_**Back at the Stadium**_

Anko wondered where the hell Naruto was as she hadn't seen him at all. The tournament had started and everyone was back, but the weird thing was that Mifune didn't publicly say that Naruto was disqualified. She also saw that Ayane girl was gone also. It was weird. Maybe her brother was finally becoming a man. The Snake Mistress snickered at the possibility of that happening, but then Mifune stood to his feet when the announcer called.

"Naruto Yuhi-Uzumaki vs Taro Satou," the announcer called and the man stood waiting for his target. Anko gulped while Shikamaru and Hinata were confused. The blonde was no were to be found before Mifune stood to his feet.

"Naruto Yuhi-Uzumaki is performing a service to me for the time being. In his place I sincerely ask that his one of his teammates take his place for the time being," Mifune yelled making Hinata and Shikamaru widen their eyes. Muramasa turned to them and smiled.

"Well are one of you going to do it?" he asked and they both glanced at each other before they looked back at the stadium. Shikamaru rubbed the back of his head and sighed.

"Man so troublesome. That's just like Naruto. Oh well, he wants to fight that girl in the finals and so I guess I'll help him out, but he'd better pay me back for this," Shikamaru said as he got to his feet. He raised his hand and everyone watched him come onto the field.

"Naruto better pay me back for this," Shikamaru said as he took out a kunai. Taro had no problem with this before the announcer coughed in his hand.

"Umm alright then. Until his return, Naruto Yuhi-Uzumaki will be substituted with his teammate, Shikamaru Nara," the announcer yelled and the fight between the Taro and Shikamaru began while the stadium watched. Muramasa turned to Hinata and gave her a pleading look.

"Umm Hyuuga-san do you think that you could sub for Ayane-chan. She's in the same boat for your friend," Muramasa told her and Hinata blushed. She rubbed her two fingers together and gulped.

"B-But I'm no good at-," She paused when Muramasa handed her a kunai. She looked at him and the blacksmith gave a pleading look for her to help. Hinata knew how much Naruto wanted to fight Ayane. She could tell that some of the stadium wanted to see those two fight also. She was interested in it also. It would be kind of nice she figured.

"Umm alright I guess," the Hyuuga heiress said and Muramasa smiled with a sincere thank you for her help while they watched Shikamaru fight it out with the Taro man.

_**With Naruto and Ayane**_

The two late contestants were walking through the room in silence. They hadn't said a word to each other for a whole ten minutes. Ayane walked behind Naruto with a small aggressive face. She was so pissed off right now. Who did this blonde think he was to come into her life like this? She didn't even know the damn guy. She also didn't know why she was angry, but that question really pissed her off; however when she stopped to think about it she did wonder how he knew that she might've been sad.

Ayane was so deep into her thoughts that she didn't see Naruto stop his footsteps before she walked into him. The purple haired kunoichi gasped before she backed up.

"Ugh why did you stop?" She asked and Naruto put a finger to his lip telling her to be quiet. She seemed confused by the action before the blonde pointed towards a small room. She looked over his shoulder to see Ronan talking with someone.

"Do you have what I want?" the man asked and Ronan grinned madly as he took out a small scroll from his pouch. He handed it to the mysterious man before he closed his eyes.

"I hope you know that I lost a year's worth of a rare metal alloy to deliver this to you," he said while the mystery man took the scroll.

"Don't worry about unnecessary details. Once our operation is complete we will behead the leader of the Land of Iron. His head will look good on my wall. Now take your money and get out of my sight before someone sees us," the man said and Ronan chuckled before licking his lips.

"Well that won't be a problem. I'll just take care of two little birds who seem to have overheard us," Ronan said making Naruto and Ayane widen their eyes.

"He knew. We got played," Naruto said before the two shinobi jumped back from the wall and ran for the platform. Ronan grinned like mad as he took out his weapon which was a a long staff with two heavy metal clubs with spikes on them at both ends. He smiled as the two running shinobi as they tried to get away from him.

"Dammit how could I not see it?" Ayane asked as she berated herself while Naruto cursed also. He turned around to see the man throw his weapon at them both before Naruto grabbed Ayane.

"Get down!" he said as they hit the floor. The weapon crashed into the platform making it crumble in front of them. Naruto and Ayane cursed as they both hopped to their feet.

"Now it's your fault," she said taking out her kodachi. Naruto took out his demon wind shuriken that he got from Sasuke as Ronan came up to them. They saw the other man disappear as they cursed.

"Two little shinobi who are in over their heads. Provide me with some entertainment," He told them both as Ayane and Naruto glared at him.

"Any ideas?" Naruto asked and the Mugen kunoichi sighed.

"We'll have to use some teamwork. Neither of us can beat him on our own. This shows I need more training," Ayane said while Naruto stretched out his hand.

"We both do, but you also need to lighten up. **Sen'ei Tajashu****( Many Hidden Shadow Snake Hands)," **Naruto yelled out as multiple snakes few from his jacket and shot at Ronan. The Yasuki clan member backflipped away from the attack while Naruto narrowed his eyes. Ayane eyed him in slight awe before she threw an incendiary kunai towards the target. Ronan quickly dodged the kunai before Naruto and Ayane jumped in two directions. They turned to each other and nodded. If they weren't going to fight in the finals, then at least they could fight together for the time being. They turned back to Ronan and scowled.

"Well I have some good opponents this time. Well Kirikochi wants your blood," Ronan said before he jumped in the air and passed Naruto and Ayane. They looked back to see him pick up his weapon before they growled. Naruto would like nothing more than to get Anko for help, but with the platform destroyed he wondered if there was any way of her getting down to help them.

Ayane narrowed her eyes at the man before she quickly regrouped with Naruto. Ronan charged them both before they backed up away from him, but they underestimated his reach as he slammed Ayane in the back with his weapon. He gave an insane grin as he sent Ayane flying across the room. Naruto cursed before he added chakra to his feet and dashed for the Tengu girl. He quickly caught her before she made contact with the wall.

"You alright Ayane?" Naruto asked and the purple haired girl cursed before she got out of Naruto's hands.

"I'm fine. I don't need you to worry about me," she said before she dashed off while Naruto sighed. Damn she was stubborn now that he thought about it.

Ayane jumped into the air and brought her kodachi forward only for them to be parried by Ronan. She narrowed her eyes at him before she backflipped away. She calmed her nerves before she saw Naruto rub past her. Ronan smiled as he swung his weapon and Naruto, but the blonde ducked under it in time making Ronan gasp.

"Here, try this on for size," Naruto said as a snake furled from his sleeves. It quickly ran over Ronan making the man curse before it bit him on the neck. He gasped out before he felt his vision get hazy. He saw the blonde going through some more handsigns as he yelled.

"**Fuuton: Daitoppa," **Naruto yelled sending a large wave of wind towards Ronan before he slammed the man into the wall making him huff. Ayane widened her eyes before she regrouped with Naruto again while the blonde got to his feet.

"Look I don't know if you're used to being alone or something, but it's like you said. We're not going to beat him by ourselves so stop trying to handle everything on your own!" Naruto told her making Ayane glare at him. She wanted to say something, but she decided to stay silent.

"Don't take your eyes off you opponents kiddies. You just might not live to regret it," Ronan said as he got behind them in a flash of speed. Naruto gasped and so did Ayane and before the two could rebound in time, they were slammed in the back of the neck knocking them both unconscious. Naruto dropped to the ground and so did Ayane. Ronan chuckled before he dusted himself off.

"Well that jutsu was only a small one so no big deal. Can't get too worked up over kids," he said as he carried the two shinobi away to who knows where.

_**Mindscape**_

Naruto groaned as he opened his eyes. He quickly stood to his feet and looked around. He felt like he was in a sewer of some kind. It felt so weird.

"Where the hell am I? Where's Ayane?" the blonde wondered before he felt something calling for it. It wasn't loud or threatening. Just a simple call. He followed the noise left and right. He took a corner and after a little bit of walking a light blinded him before he gazed up to see a giant cage. He noticed the word seal in the middle of it, but what he finally noticed was a red headed man with whisker marks in a red kimono. He had his nine tails waving around behind his humanoid body. His fox ears present on his head, but Naruto was listening to the nice melody that the man was playing. He had a flute in his hands as he played it with a calming presence. Naruto stayed on the other side of the seal as he watched the man play his instrument.

"**Oceans apart day after day. And I slowly go insane. I hear your voice on the line. But it doesn't stop the pain. If I see you next to never. How can we say forever? Wherever you go,whatever you do. I will be right here waiting for you. Whatever it takes, or how my heart breaks, I will be right here waiting for you," **He sang through his flute and with his words as the sounds washed over Naruto. The blonde sighed and listened to the soothe music.

"**I took for granted, all the times that I thought would last somehow. I hear the laughter, I taste the tears, but I can't get near you now. Oh, can't you see it baby? You've got me going crazy. Wherever you go, whatever you do, I will be right here waiting for you. Whatever it takes, or how my heart breaks, I will be right here waiting for you," **the man sung again slightly oblivious to Naruto's presence. The blonde's blue eyes brightened in some relief of the sound. It was like he could forget all the troubles that he was having already.

"**I wonder how we can survive, this romance, but in the end if I'm with you I'll take the chance. Wherever you go, whatever you do, I will be right here waiting for you. Whatever it takes,or how my heart breaks, I will be right here waiting for you. Waiting for you," **He finished his song and put the flute away from his mouth. He stood up before seeing Naruto looking at him. The blonde passed through the seal bars while he clapped.

"That was great. How did you do that?" he asked and the man with red, slitted eyes gave a simple smirk. He held up the flute like it was no big deal.

"**It's nothing. Just lots of practice. Well it's about time my container came to me," **he said and Naruto widened his eyes.

"You're Kyuubi?" he asked and the man nodded. He noticed Naruto's eyes get cold before he sighed. He turned to the blonde before walking past him.

"**Calm down. I have no interest in harming you. I also didn't do anything to your village so as for your people hating you well that's not all my fault," **Kyuubi said to him and Naruto raised an eyebrow. He wanted to be mad, but something about the fox made it wash away.

"So...who was the song for?" Naruto asked and Kyuubi imagined a boulder making it appear before he sat down on it. He folded his arms and closed his eyes.

"**It was for my wife, Nibi-chan. She always loved that song," **Kyuubi said and Naruto widened his eyes. The Kyuubi had a wife? If he wasn't shocked before then he could be now. Kyuubi noticed his shock and rolled his eyes.

"**What? You didn't think that I was the lonely type of person. Well sorry for disappointing you," **Kyuubi said and Naruto scratched his cheek.

"No that not it. It's just that you aren't nearly what I've heard about you. People said you were a vicious, demonic, malevolent beast that terrorized places with one swipe of his tails, but you're all mellowed out," Naruto replied and Kyuubi sighed as he rubbed the back of his head.

"**You stupid humans and your stupid judgements. If I had a dollar for every time I heard that then I'd already be the richest person in the elemental nations. Since you seem confused then I'll tell you. One, I don't associate with humans. Two, I'm demonic, but I'm not vicious nor am I malevolent unless I need to be. Three, I could do all that destruction, but that doesn't mean I would," **Kyuubi finished and Naruto nodded.

"**Now then, tell me why you're here," **Kyuubi said and Naruto told him everything. His team-up with Ayane Tengu, Ronan and his plot for the Land of Iron, him getting knocked out and ending up here.

"And that's it," Naruto said making Kyuubi laugh at his container while Naruto pouted.

"**Sorry kid, but that's hilarious. How could you let your guard down against someone like that. Plus I saw the teamwork between you and that girl. Yeah, you two suck. You have about as much teamwork as I did back when I started to play this flute," **Kyuubi said shuddering at the experience.

"Oh? And how was that?" Naruto asked while Kyuubi glared at him. The blonde glared back with his cold stare while Kyuubi looked at the flute.

"**Let's just say that even though I play it a lot, I still hate this flute to death," **Kyuubi said to him making Naruto chuckle.

"I see, but what am I supposed to do?" Naruto asked as he walked in circles before Kyuubi motioned him over. The blonde walked to him before he used his two fingers to jab him in the forehead.

"**First thing is to calm down brat. Now if you want a simple strategy then go with this-," **Kyuubi whispered in Naruto's ears and the blonde widened his eyes. He turned to Kyuubi and smiled.

"I'm so sorry for all those times I called you all those names. You're a genius!" Naruto told him and Kyuubi closed his eyes and absorbed the praise.

"**Damn right I am. Now get going kit. You and your little girlfriend have to wake up now," **Kyuubi said while Naruto blushed.

"She's not my-," Naruto stopped as he was booted out of his mindscape by Kyuubi making the bijuu chuckle like mad in his little jail.

_**Outside**_

Naruto opened his eyes before he rubbed his head. He looked up to see the ceiling and saw his hands chained to the wall. He looked across from himself to see Ayane strapped to the wall also. The purple haired girl moaned before opening her eyes. She widened them also as she looked at their predicament.

"Nice to see you awake too," he told her and Ayane glared at Naruto before rolling her eyes.

"Great, I can't believe this. Why didn't you follow my lead?" she asked and Naruto narrowed his eyes at her. She did the same to him waiting for an answer to her question before the blonde did his best to throw his hands up in the air.

"Oh, well so sorry. I didn't realize that we had a plan besides you rushing in to get the mess beat out of you," Naruto returned and Ayane balled her hands to fists.

"It was obvious. You should've seen it. I said there was no way I could take him on so you should back me up," Ayane said and Naruto huffed.

"I know next to nothing about you. I don't know how you think or how you work with others, which obviously sucks. Here's what I know. Your name is Ayane Tengu, you like Kodachi, you're from some place called the Mugen Tenshin Clan and you study the Hajin Mon style whatever that is," Naruto said to her and Ayane sighed. She knew he was right. She knew nothing about him and he knew nothing about her. They got beaten because they didn't know anything about the other. How could they have teamwork when they knew nothing about each other.

A deep silence fell over the two as they calmed down. Ayane closed her eyes while Naruto did the same. They had no idea where they were nor did they have any idea of how long they'd been out. They both sighed again before staring at the other before they turned away. Now wasn't the time to be fighting.

"I'm sorry for what I said," Naruto told her and Ayane looked up at the blonde before she looked down.

"I'm sorry also. I shouldn't have let my anger get the better of me. None of this was your fault. It was all mine," Ayane said, but Naruto chuckled at her making her pout at him.

"Anko-nee taught me something. She said that as a team we succeed together and we fail together. It's no one person's fault. It was my fault just like it was yours. Say, let's start over. Right here, right now. Hello, I'm Naruto Yuhi-Uzumaki," Naruto started and Ayane squirmed her lips. For the longest time she'd never known anyone like Naruto. She could've used his positive attitude at the beginning of her life. She sighed and did her best to smile.

"Hello, I'm Ayane Tengu," she returned and Naruto began again.

"My mother is Kurenai Yuhi, the Genjutsu Mistress of Konoha. I'm a genin at Konoha. I've never told anyone this before, but...I'm the jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi," Naruto said to her making Ayane look at Naruto in awe. It's no wonder he saw loneliness in her eyes. He had to have gone through the same thing growing up.

"My mother is called Ayame. I don't like talking about my family relations. My existence has been a bit of a...hollow one," Ayane said and Naruto widened his eyes. He saw Ayane's eyes with sadness in them like the last time as he sighed. Ronan hadn't come back and they weren't going anywhere at the moment.

"Mind telling me? It's none of my business to pry, but my existence has been a bit of a hollow one also. You probably don't look for sympathies so I won't offer mine, but please tell me," Naruto pleaded and Ayane bit her lower lip. She kept so much to herself that something like this was rather...weird. She'd never let her emotions show this much, but something about Naruto made her trust him. She'd only known him for what? Two days? That hardly counted for anything.

"Fine, but you tell a soul and I can think of a lot of things to do to you," Ayane told him and Naruto nodded while she looked away.

"My birth wasn't meant to happen. It was all from something that shouldn't have happened. I told you that my mother was Ayame, but my father-," she said with extra spite that Naruto noticed. He glanced at her as she continued.

"My father, his name was Raidou, he...raped my mother," Ayane said making Naruto widen his eyes. He balled his fists so much at that word.

"That incident gave birth to me. It's because of that act that my village hated me. I was called 'the cursed child'. Do you know how hard I worked? Just to make people change their minds about me. I was adopted by my Foster father, Genra. He's the one who trained me in everything that I knew. Him, Hayate, and Kasumi were my only real family, until that day. I was never raised by my mother, but one day she told me the truth about everything. I'll just say that I didn't take it well. I started and still sort of hate Kasumi, my half-sister. She got the easy life of being treated like royalty while I had to show everyone how great and useful I could be. Day in and day out I tried my best to train and hone my skills. Once day I'm going to become the leader of the Hajin Mon Sect. Count on it. I was always told to bottle up my emotions, never let anyone see me cry, laugh, or mad. It would just get in the way. That was the iron code for all Shinobi. Right now I'm trying to work as a messenger to Murai-sama of the Shadow Ninja Clan," Ayane finished and Naruto looked at the ground. He tried to rub the back of his head, but the chains made it difficult.

"I see, man I've never heard that before. I'm sorry that I didn't know or that I asked you about it earlier," Naruto told her and Ayane sighed.

"I'm just trying to get over it in my own way," Ayane said before she looked at Naruto. She seemed curious about him also even if she tried to hide it.

"So what about you?" she asked and Naruto looked up. He sighed and began his own story.

"Alright, my birth was...well, dangerous. I don't know my real parents. Jiji, or my Hokage, told me that they died during the Kyuubi attack," Naruto told her and Ayane nodded. Even where she was from she heard about the bijuu and their rampages, but she let him continue.

"The Kyuubi attacked the village and destroyed almost everyone and everything. In the academy they taught us that the Kyuubi was defeated and killed at the price of the Yondaime's life, but that was a lie. He just sealed it inside a baby boy. One to care the burden of the village. He sealed it in me and from the time that everyone found out about it, they hated me. I was treated like the demon itself. People would find any reason to go and attack me. They would do so much to me that a majority of my time was spent in the hospital," Naruto paused to catch his breathe while Ayane glared. At least her villagers ignored her, but this was just brutal.

"One day I was beaten for no real reason just like any other day and taken to the hospital where I meet my reason for living. My mother, Kurenai Yuhi, adopted me as her son. She told me about Kyuubi, how I was just the container and not the being itself. So I took it upon myself to train with my mother and sister, Anko Mitarashi. It was thanks to them that I learned genjutsu, the Hebi-style taijutsu, ninjutsu and why I'm even here. Even so, there are still people in the village who hate me," Naruto said and Ayane nodded. She looked at the ground again and sighed.

"So how? How can you smile? Why are you so nice?" she asked and Naruto raised an eyebrow. He thought that over before smiling.

"Because I'm like you," he said and while Ayane knew that much she would still like to hear the why part.

Naruto could see the confusion edged into her face before he smiled and decided to continue to finish his own story and stopped keeping her in suspense.

"Because like you, I want to prove everyone wrong. I'll show them that I can be a fantastic shinobi on my own. That they were all misguided. I'll show them that I can become the Hokage of Konoha," Naruto said with a sure smile on his face while Ayane rolled her eyes.

"Hokage? An idiot like you? Don't make me laugh," she snickered while Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"Well miss 'I want to be the leader of the Hajin Mon Sect' I doubt you could do that," Naruto told her and Ayane glared at him.

"You're lucky we're in chains or I'd make you cry," she returned with a small smile.

"With those flimsy arms? Yeah right," Naruto retorted and the two glared at each other before they lowly snickered.

"Well we won't achieve our dreams by sitting here will we?" Naruto asked and Ayane shook her head.

"No I guess not. We won't see each other in the finals either," she said to him and Naruto nodded as they each did a backflip and leaned their feet on the wall while standing upside down. Naruto struggled for a bit, but he reached the bottom pocket in his pants and pulled out a kunai. He added chakra to it before slashing the chains off as they fell to the ground.

Ayane did the same as she took out a small kunai and broke her bondage chains as they fell to the ground. Naruto and Ayane smiled to each other before the blonde held out his hand. Ayane grabbed it and shook it.

"Ayane, I know it hurts trust me, but don't hate Kasumi for it. It's not her fault neither is it yours. Just remember that," Naruto told her and Ayane bit her lip. She closed her eyes and sighed.

"I'll...try that Naruto, but let's focus for right now," Ayane told him and Naruto completely agreed. Naruto rummaged through his pockets and a small little bracelet. He put it on Ayane's wrist and gave her a thumbs up.

"Never give up Ayane-chan. We'll definitely make them all see us for who we are," Naruto told her and Ayane nodded. She smiled as she took off her purplish headband that she was wearing. She pulled up Naruto's sleeves and wrapped it over his arm.

"This band symbolizes the strength between friends and the want to get stronger. Never give up Naruto," Ayane said and they both nodded to each other. They two ran out of their cell and immediately came into a small hallway.

"Alright what do we know so far?" Ayane asked and Naruto looked around.

"We know that Ronan is trying to usurp the Land of Iron. If that's the case then he never left this place which means we didn't either. The tournament is still going on and no one knows of his actions at this point," Naruto responded and Ayane nodded.

"Alright let's see. We where in the middle of the boiler room and it's still hot so we shouldn't be far. Now we just have to find where Ronan is and stop him," Ayane told him and Naruto agreed.

"By the way, can I tell you and idea?" Naruto asked and the purple haired kunoichi nodded. Naruto whispered in her ear and Ayane narrowed her eyes before placing a finger to her chin.

"It will require some things to be done, but that's doable," she said and Naruto was happy that she agreed with Kyuubi's plan.

"But we have to find him first," she said and Naruto nodded as he closed his eyes. He did a few handsigns while Ayane wondered what he was doing.

"Anko-nee taught me a good trick from the snakes. It might not be much, but I hope this works," Naruto said and opened his eyes. His eyes were slitted like a snakes as he looked at the ground. He could see the heat coming from Ayane's body and then looked down.

"By concentrating a type of chakra into my eyes I can be like a snake and sense the heat. This way," Naruto told her and he ran off. Ayane followed him as they went through a sequence of corridors before they came back to the boiler room where Ronan was as he was busy climbing the platform since it was broken.

"Damn brats making me late. Now I have to fuckin' climb this thing," Ronan said as Naruto and Ayane smiled to each other. Ayane threw her incendiary kunai as it came in front of Ronan. He looked down to see them smiling at him before the kunai exploded sending the man to the ground with a large slam while they glared at him.

"You two are really getting on my fuckin nerves. Why don't you just die?" He asked as he slammed the ground with his weapon. He made the ground crumble and shake violently before Ayane hopped into Naruto's hand. The blonde hoisted her into the air sending her high above the battle. She did a few handsigns as she glared down at Ronan.

"**Hijutsu: Rekkū Jinpū Satsu( Hidden Technique: Torn Sky Blast)," **Ayane yelled as she sent as she sent a high lightning wave towards the ground before Ronan dodged the shot with a huge backflip. Naruto quickly crossed his fingers and yelled.

**"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu," **the blonde yelled and quickly two clones appeared as they caught Ayane and then let her down. They quickly charged at Ronan before the real Naruto threw his demon wind shuriken at the traitor. Ronan easily parried the shot before he saw two kunai coming at him. They quickly cut his skin as they embedded themselves inside. Ayane smiled at her accomplishment before the Naruto clones jumped on Ronan while the real Naruto held up a single handsign while the kunai in Ronan's body smoked. Ayane narrowed her eyes before she snapped her fingers.

"**Kai," **They both yelled as Naruto's clones exploded and so did Ayane's kunai making a loud boom before they cursed.

"He's not down yet. Ayane do you have anything else?" Naruto asked and the girl nodded.

"Yes, but it's a last resort move. Plus I'll need some time to get it ready," she said and Naruto nodded. He took out a short sword and made three clones.

"Then take as much time as you need. I'll keep him busy," Naruto told her and Ayane sighed.

"Just be ready to try and avoid it," she said as she backed away for a few feet and went through more handsigns as she focused her chakra. Seal appeared around her while she tried to focus as fast as she could.

Meanwhile, Ronan growled at them both before he twirled his weapon over his head and then slammed it into the ground.

"You damn brats. Don't get cocky!" He told them before he charged at Naruto. The blonde weaved his handsigns and immediately the dust kicked up around him. He swung at it only to see that Naruto and Ayane were. Ronan looked around for them both, but they were gone. Soon the ground started to quake violently around him as the man felt his center of balance get thrown off. He fell to the floor while the rubbing soon stopped. However his torment didn't end as the ground above him started to fall. Ronan crushed a falling brick before he seethed.

"You think this can take me down well you've got another thing coming!" he yelled to nothing before the entire floor collapsed on him. Ronan groaned from the debris before he looked to see he was at the peak of a mountain. He gasped as he felt the cold air chilling his body.

"At the bottom of this mountain are wolves waiting to pick you apart at the seams. They must be hungry," Naruto said coming behind him. Ronan cursed as he swung at the blonde, but he was gone then reappeared behind Ronan.

"Fall into the wolf trap," Naruto said as he pushed Ronan off the mountain. The man yelled as he was sent flying to his doom before he opened his eyes to see Naruto smiling at him.

"**Genjutsu: ** **Idainaru Keikoku( Illusion: Great Mountain Valley)," **Naruto said with a smile before Ronan got to his feet.

"Damn you brat!" he yelled and Naruto was braced for a fight before he heard Ayane yell.

"Naruto, move now!" Ayane yelled and the blonde quickly made a clone that sent him high into the sky.

Seeing that her partner was out of the way, Ayane finished her time gathering her energy and opened her eyes showing their seriousness.

**Ninpo: Hajin Shinzan( Ninja Art: Supreme Deity Quaking Mountain)," **Ayane yelled as she slammed the ground with her fist. Making it quake violently in a massive explosion that engulfed the entire room.

_**Back with the tournament**_

Hinata was fighting in Ayane's place with an unknown opponent before everyone felt the ground shake violently. They immediately hit the floor while the earthquake made itself known. Shikamaru hit the ground and so did Hinata. Anko hit the floor also from the shock wave.

"Man this is troublesome. Naruto really owes me big time," Shikamaru said while Anko chuckled.

"Haven't you been in an earthquake before Gaki?" Anko asked him and the Nara head said no to her.

Soon the shaking stopped and everything settled down. The people murmured amongst themselves while Muramasa secretly chuckled to himself while he stood back in his seat.

"_Oh looks like Ayane-chan is having her fun if she had to use that move. I hope she's alright thought. It is dangerous after all," _Muramasa said mentally while Mifune calmed everyone down. Some people wanted explanations, but the leader told them that it would all be taken care off. Immediately the tournament resumed and everyone got back to watching even though most were still confused.

_**Back with Naruto and Ayane**_

The smoke covered the area as Naruto coughed. He waved the dust away from him before he opened his eyes. He widened them to a large degree only to see Ayane on one knee with her fist in the ground. She huffed like mad while Naruto ran up to her. He sighed in relief that she was alright.

"Ayane, that was amazing," Naruto said and the purple haired kunoichi huffed. She knew she'd get a lashing out by Genra if she told him about this, but that was beside the point. The two looked across them them to see Ronan slammed on the floor with his mouth open like he had the shock of a life time.

"Thank you, but that took a lot," she said before she lightly stumbled. Naruto caught her and smiled.

"I'm sure it did, but now we'll leave and take his evidence with us. I think that Mifune guy will be alright with this," Naruto told her and Ayane nodded as they walked off. Luckily they had found a small staircase where the platform was that went upstairs. Naruto flung Ayane's arm over his shoulder and the two scaled the stairs. It was so stupid that they never noticed them before. How low was that?

Naruto and Ayane scaled the stairs and in about an hour or so they made it out of the main boiler room and back to the place where the steel pipes were. They walked through the hallway where they had been stalking Ronan. They walked through and came back to the resting area. Naruto rubbed the back of his head.

"How late do you think we are?" he asked and Ayane rolled her eyes. She really hated that word, but there was nothing she could do about it. They were late and thus, they were disqualified.

"Late enough to not hurry up to the stadium," she said making Naruto chuckle while she did the same although it was a bit painful since her side was still hurting from getting hit at all.

The two shinobi came up to two guardian samurai who looked at their horrid condition. They gasped and quickly tended to them.

"What happened to you two?" one of them asked while Naruto handed him a scroll.

"This was given to a contestant. His name is Ronan Yasuki. He was going to try and overthrow the Land of Iron with someone else," Naruto told them making the samurai gasp. They took the scroll from Naruto and looked it over.

"Where is he?" they asked while Ayane smiled.

"Down in the boiler room laying unconscious," she said before closing her eyes. The two samurai of the Land of Iron narrowed their eyes before they went to investigate. Meanwhile Naruto and Ayane sighed.

"I guess I won't see you in the finals," Naruto said and Ayane nodded. Suddenly he shuddered making her turn to him.

"What's wrong with you?" she asked and Naruto gulped.

"I'm gonna be paying that ridiculous amount of money for those kodachi upgrades. Dammit that sucks for me," the blonde said and Ayane painfully chuckled at him before Mifune showed up.

"Well that is a shame isn't it?" he asked making the two turn to him. He smiled at them both while they looked at each other before turning to him.

"I heard what you two did. Shame you missed the tournament and your turns," he said making them both sigh before they decided to forget about it.

"But, you've done the Land of Iron a great service. I was suspicious of Ronan, but you two did a good job in handling the situation. Even if you really shouldn't have," he said making the two blush in embarrassment. He sighed before he patted them both on the shoulder.

"Just this once, you both get an exception. Don't miss the rest for tomorrow. Now go get your sleep. You have good friends who covered for you both. Now get going, but when the tournament is over I want you both to appear before me," Mifune said as he walked off. Naruto and Ayane widened their eyes before they turned to each other.

"See you in the finals?" he asked as he held out his hand. Ayane looked at it before she took it and shook it. She closed her eyes with a small smile.

"Don't think I'm gonna lose to you," she said and Naruto smiled with a nod. They rested the day away before Naruto spoke mentally.

"_Nice plan Kyuubi, how did you know she had such a technique?" _Naruto asked while Kyuubi opened his eyes.

"**Please, given her attitude I knew she had something like that. It was all a matter of simple plotting. You two did good. Now rest brat so I can play this flute," **Kyuubi said and Naruto closed his eyes before he received a bonk on the head making him jump while Ayane opened her eyes. They both turned to see tick marks all over Anko's face. She snickered while Shikamaru and Hinata looked rather ragged. Naruto gulped while Anko grabbed his collar.

"Naru-kun, come with me for a second," Anko said as she dragged him off while Naruto winced. She took him around the corner making Naruto gulp.

"No Anko-nee, I can explain dattebayo. Just wait! What are you doing with that kunai!" Naruto yelled out while Shikamaru and Hinata closed their eyes. Ayane sighed while she rubbed her head. Naruto really was a weirdo after all, but he that didn't mean he wasn't a fantastic shinobi by her standards.

* * *

_**KG: Alright people, one I wanted Ayane to lose a bit of her cold demeanor to Naruto. Like he was someone she could relate to and share some pain with. As for Ronan I made him strong to serve the purpose of teamwork between them. You can't expect great teamwork from people who just met or just started to fight together. I also didn't want any awkwardness between them. Yeah I had Ayane reveal her past to Naruto a little easily, but the reason for that will need to be explained later plus I like Naruto's power of getting people to like him in a short time. Trust me on that part. Kyuubi's a bit more mellow than canon. I won't lie here, I don't know all the complete facts of Ayane's life. I also don't know at what age she learned Art of the Raging Mountain God. I also wanted to started a small friendship between the two shinobi as they try to achieve their goals. I would say that Ayane's feelings for Naruto will develop after Samui's to make this fair. That's all I've got. If you didn't like it then I'm sorry for that.**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**KG: By the power vested in me by being the author of this here fanfic I know announce myself as the new owner of Naruto!**_

_**Naruto: You don't have that power! And you never will!**_

_**KG: I determine what happens to you in this fic and in all my others. You can be a wimp, a ladies man, or just a Sasuke imitation nutjob. There for I own you.**_

_**Ayane: I don't think it works that way author-san, but could you stop wasting my time and just write this thing?**_

_**Samui: I agree with her.**_

_**KG: You two haven't even met yet! You can't gang up on me!**_

_**Ayane: Just do it already. I have to get back to the village.**_

_**KG: Fine fine. Place everyone! AND...rolling camera!**_

* * *

_**Next Morning, Tournament Grounds**_

Naruto watched the other matches taking place as usual. He had thanked Hinata and Shikamaru for covering for him and Ayane. It was really a live saver for the blonde as well as the purple haired kunoichi who was sitting behind him watching the fights with a cold glare as usual as well. In compensation for their efforts, Naruto had paid for everyone's dinner at some restaurant to which everyone was happy for it before he got a scolding from Anko about punctuality and being on time fir things. She even went as far as to compare the blonde to Kakashi in a sense which confused Naruto in some way, but he could that she was just worried about him.

Meanwhile, Naruto could also hear Kyuubi playing his flute in the mindscape and it relaxed the blonde in some way. It was quite a surprise that a malevolent beast could play such a peaceful instrument.

"**Hey brat, I told you I'm only malevolent when I need to be. Stop being stingy," **Kyuubi said to him and Naruto rubbed the back of his head knowing that Kyuubi could hear his thoughts.

"_I didn't mean it that way, but please keep playing. I really like it," _Naruto said to his bijuu and Kyuubi while he sat on a small rock in the middle of the murky water.

"**Damn right you like it, but fine. Just relax then and wait your turn," **Kyuubi said before he played another slow melody for the blonde as he watched the fights. Naruto only broke his gaze for a second to turn back and glare at Ayane. The purple haired kunoichi could feel his gaze and turned to him only for a second. She gave a hidden smile while Naruto gave a slight wave. She closed her eyes before slightly waving back, but in a sort of way that showed she didn't really care. Naruto shook his head at her as chuckled, but turned back to see another match finished and sighed.

"Another one, come and gone," Naruto said to himself before Anko lightly punched him in the shoulder.

"You shouldn't complain. After all, you weren't even here for your fight," Anko said and Naruto stayed silent since he couldn't deny that in the slightest, but damn Anko sure could be cold about it. Anko smiled at him before she wrapped her arm around his neck.

"Well at least you're still in this thing. Still it's only going to get harder so don't let your guard down," Anko told him and Naruto nodded while the announcer came up to call for the next competitors.

"Naruto Yuhi-Uzumaki vs Anko Mitarashi. Both come to the field," he yelled making Hinata and Shikamaru widen their eyes. Muramasa stroked his beard with a thoughtful expression while Ayane seemed to be lightly surprised.

"When you said don't let your guard down, you sure as hell weren't kidding dattebayo," Naruto said noticing the verbal tick while Anko snickered.

"Oh this is gonna be a walk in the park. No way is some genin gonna beat me," Anko said getting to her feet while Naruto did the same. Ayane watched them leave before she wondered how this fight would go. Naruto was a genin or at least it seemed that way. He was about on par with her in some terms, but she'd see that when they fought.

Naruto and Anko appeared on the field and stood apart from each other. They heard the crowds cheering for them both while Hinata gulped.

"Will they both be alright?" Hinata asked and Shikamaru rubbed the back of his head with a sigh.

"Man troublesome. I'll be surprised if neither of them get through this fight without using ninjutsu. However I think Naruto has an advantage over Anko-sensei," Shikamaru said making Hinata and Muramasa turn to him.

"And how do you figure young man?" the old blacksmith asked while Shikamaru gazed at his blonde teammate before turning to Hinata and Muramasa.

"Well think about it. Naruto not only excels in taijutsu, but also ninjutsu. His main forte in genjutsu. He was known as a genjutsu prodigy from being trained by Kurenai-san. By his mother's definition, Naruto is somewhat of a great ninja who excels in genjutsu, but Anko has much more experience. It'll be tough to see who wins it.

"Next fight of the semi-finals, Naruto Yuhi-Uzumaki and Anko Mitarashi. Begin," The man yelled and the two settled for staring at each other. Naruto closed his eyes while Anko folded her arms. They stood in silence for five minutes making people confused as to why they didn't start. Soon Naruto smiled while Anko did the same.

"Ready to get started Anko-nee?" Naruto asked and the purple haired jonin nodded her head.

"I won't hold back just for you little brother. Be prepared," Anko said as she took out a kunai while Naruto took out his demon shuriken.

The two quickly charged at each other before their weapons collied with each other. The two growled at each other before they separated. Naruto was sent skidding back before he sent his shuriken flying towards his sensei and sister. Anko watched the flying weapon come towards her before she jumped in the air. She spun her body and narrowly escaped the shuriken as it went past her. The Snake Mistress chuckled at Naruto's effort before she threw a kunai at the blonde. Naruto saw the metal before he twitched his finger and pulled it back. Anko gasped before turning around to see Naruto's shuriken coming back at her.

"Naive," she said as she blocked it with another kunai, but upon closer inspection she saw explosion seals over them making her chuckle. Meanwhile the kunai that Anko threw was on its way to Naruto and the blonde saw it was an explosion kunai making him widen his eyes before there were two different explosions at Anko's spot and Naruto's spot. The crowd gasped at the two explosions before Naruto jumped out of the smoke and Anko landed on the ground. The blonde's shuriken returned to him while Naruto smirked.

"Not bad huh?" he asked her and Anko smiled with a nod.

"Oh yes, not bad. Still not enough," Anko said as Naruto looked up at the smoke, from the last explosion, still hovering in the air. Three kunai bursted from it and the blonde gasped before he backflipped away from the three shots only to realize that Anko appeared behind him. Naruto widened his eyes while Ayane seemed surprised.

"_Hmm she's so fast. She'd go really well with the village," _Ayane thought before she saw Naruto blocked a kick from his sensei. He quickly counted with a kick to her midsection only for Anko to grab his leg while she snickered and hoisted him into the air. Naruto yelled out before Anko quickly sent him flying.

"_Damn she's really into it," _Naruto thought ti himself before he saw Anko under him. He smiled before he quickly weaved some handsigns.

Anko watched Naruto come down hard, but soon he vanished from her view making Anko widen her eyes. Suddenly she looked around to see the platform without any signs of her blonde student.

"_Where'd he go?" _She wondered to herself before she looked out to see five kunai falling. She raised an eyebrow before more came down. It was a massive amount for Naruto to have in his possession before Anko quickly dodged them all. She gasped before the platform turned upside down. She thanked Kami for that as it blocked all the strikes coming towards her, but she looked down to see a bottomless pit and gulped.

"_Man, these guys don't play around, but where is that brat?" _Anko wondered before she looked up to see Naruto holding her leg with his arm while she hanged just over the pit.

"You lose Anko-nee," Naruto told her and the Snake Mistress raised and eyebrow before chuckling. So her little brother did that huh?

"No so fast Naruto-chan. You have a lot to learn about me," Anko said making the blonde raise an eyebrow before Anko dispelled his genjutsu leaving the blonde shocked. He quickly backed away from Anko and cursed.

"So you realized it?" Naruto asked and Anko waved it off.

"I'm not so weak that I won't notice a genjutsu when I see it coming," Anko said and Naruto chuckled with a slight nod before he turned back to Ayane.

"Well sorry Anko-nee, but I've got my reasons for going to the finals and you aren't going to stop me. _I'm going to make Ayane-chan go all-out against me," _Naruto said keeping the last part to himself and Anko followed the blonde's intense gaze back to Ayane who was staring straight at him. The two seemed to be dueling each other rather Naruto keeping his mind on their fight. Anko chuckled and scratched her cheek.

"Well alright, if you want to fight your girlfriend then be my guest. I'm sure your fiance won't mind. In truth I only did this cause you signed me up against my will so I forfeit. Besides I would've won in the end," Anko said and Naruto looked at her in a shocked expression before al of her words registered.

"She's not my girlfriend dammit! And that fiance business hasn't been made certain yet!" Naruto yelled at his sister and Anko nodded while she patted his head.

"Sure sure little brother, whatever you say," Anko told him making Naruto blush while most of the crowd wondered what she could be talking about.

The Snake Mistress waved her hand to the announcer and the man nodded.

"Umm winner by default Naruto Yuhi-Uzumaki," he yelled and Naruto watched Anko leave with a smile on her face. The blonde narrowed his eyes before turning back to Ayane. He saw the small smile on her face while Naruto gave a small grin. He could see the look for a good long battle in her eyes and strangely they had an attractive flare to them. Naruto walked off the field and sat back in his seat while Anko sat next to her students.

"Man Anko-sensei, you really know how to shock people. I thought you were never one to give up," Shikamaru told her and Anko chuckled as she rubbed the back of her head with a sigh escaping her lips.

"Well Shikamaru I did it for two reasons. One is simply because just like everyone else I want to see Naruto and that girl, Ayane, fight. Another reason is due to the fact that Naruto, more than anything, wants to fight her. You'll understand once you have your own rival one day. Same with you Hinata," Anko said to them both and the two merely nodded not having anything more to say to their sensei.

"Very insightful," Muramasa said to her and Anko smiled with a nod before glaring at him.

"So exactly who are you anyway?" she asked him and Muramasa merely stroked his beard while looking at the field.

"I'm simply your run-of-the-mill blacksmith. Hohoho," he said with an elderly laugh and Anko narrowed her eyes with a slight nod.

So with that being the case, other matches came and went. Everyone had their turns as the crowd roared for them all. The semi-finals went on without a hitch and just like they wanted, both Naruto and Ayane raced through the rankings of people. Near was willing to lose to anyone until they had the opportunity to fight with each other. It really astounded people the two youngest competitors could be so skilled. Granted Naruto still had his genjutsu so this was perfect to him and Ayane was one of the most gifted shinobi of the Mugen Tenshin Clan. No way would they lose that easily. The fights were exhausting and the time in the day dwindled, but finally towards the near end of the night only two people remained. The crowd was on the edge of their seats as they saw the last two come up. Due to the new conditions of the platform people had easily fallen off or had lost easily, but luckily there was still the finals.

"Has everyone enjoyed the Land of Iron festival tournament?" the announcer asked with a yell and multiple people screamed out their joy for the fun and the man chuckled while Mifune smiled.

"Well then don't go home yet cause you'll be witnessing a very splendid fight by two surprising people. The first is the unpredictable young warrior, Naruto Yuhi-Uzumaki," He called as the blonde waved his hand making people cheer and some of the younger girls squeal at how cut the blonde could be.

"And the very deadly and very young Ayane Tengu," he finished and Ayane walked next to Naruto. The two glanced at each other and smiled before Naruto spoke.

"Well I thought we'd never get to this part," Naruto told her and Ayane folded her arms before she turned her head from his view in a semi-cold way.

"Well at least you know how to fight, but your luck ends now," she told him, but Naruto could tell that she had a smile on her face even if she did have that cold facade going on.

"Well done both of you. You have shown excellent strength, skill and balance. Can you two conquer the other?" Mifune asked and Naruto turned to Ayane. He looked at the wristband he gave her and she looked at the small purple headband on his arm.

"I'll never lose to him/her," they both said to Mifune and the old samurai nodded with a grin on his face before Naruto raised his hand.

"Mifune, I have a request," Naruto yelled and the man raised an eyebrow. The people of the stadium suddenly got silent as they wondered what the blonde could want, but Ayane, Muramasa, Anko, Hinata and Shikamaru could understand what he wanted.

"Speak your request young one," Mifune told him and Naruto directly pointed to Ayane.

"I want to go all-out against her. I don't want to leave any regrets about it. Please, let us use ninjutsu," Naruto shouted and people widened their eyes. They all turned to Mifune who placed a finger on her chin.

"Mifune-sama, let them do it! Please Mifune-sama! We want to see them fight!" The crowd yelled out and the old samurai smiled while looking at Ayane.

"What do you say?" he asked and Ayane smiled before turning to Naruto to see his cheeky grin.

"I'll fight him with everything I have. I know I can improve myself if I fight him all out," Ayane said and Mifune turned to the announcer.

"I allow the use of ninjutsu for this match as the last and final fight. You may have your wish," He said and the two thanked him for accepting Naruto's request.

"Well how do you like that people? We're going to have a good ol fashioned shinobi fight. Are you both ready?" he asked and Naruto took out his shuriken, but Muramasa told them all to wait.

"Old man, what's the problem?" Naruto asked and the man smiled as he reached into his clothes. He held out two clothes and tossed them to Naruto and Ayane.

"If you want to go all-out young one, then you'll need these," Muramasa said to them both. Naruto put his Demon shuriken away and Ayane dropped the the Land of Iron kodachi. They both unfurled them and looked to see their own original kodachi in complete perfect. Naruto gazed at the exquisite metal and Ayane did the same. It was so neatly made and renewed, plus Naruto could even feel a sort of connection. It was like the swords were directly connected to his chakra. Oh he would have so much fun with these. They both smiled and turned to the old blacksmith.

"Thank you Muramasa-san," they both said with bows before they turned to each other. Naruto held his kodachi and took his taijutsu stand while Ayane did the same.

"Now is everyone ready?" the announcer asked again making Naruto and Ayane nod that they were ready.

"Then let the finals of the Land of Iron festival tournament, Begin!" he yelled and Naruto along with Ayane erased the distance between each other and clashed their weapons. They both smiled at each other before they backflipped away. The crowd roared for them both as they skidded away from each other. Ayane quickly jumped in the air and threw three incendiary kunai at Naruto making the blonde backflip from them all. He growled at the purple haired kunoichi while Ayane dropped to the ground. The blonde cracked his knuckles before he threw a kunai at her. Ayane easily parried the shot, but then noticed a string of wires fall around her before they tightened and constricted her body. Naruto smiled while he weaved his handsigns.

"**Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu," **the blonde yelled as he sent the raging fire towards Ayane as it traveled along the wires. Ayane narrowed her eyes before using her kodachi to cut herself loose from the wires and safely dodge the fire. She did her own handsigns and from his time fighting with her Naruto could tell what it was.

"**Hijutsu: Rekkū Jinpū Satsu," **she yelled and a quick flash of lightning escaped from her hands and shot straight for Naruto. She watched the lightning go to him, but Naruto wasn't having any of that as he crossed his fingers.

"**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu," **he yelled making three clones. One grabbed his arm and flung him in the air while the other took the blast before dispelling. Naruto could sense what the clone was feeling and he knew it must've hurt like hell from the experience.

Ayane watched him go into the air before she quickly jumped after him. Naruto cursed before he took out his kodachi again and clashed with Ayane. The two did strikes faster than most people could watch as they only say the white streaks of light go over the entire stadium.

"There really into it," Shikamaru said looking up and Anko could agree with him.

"He's even more into it than with me. I sort of find it insulting kind of," she replied, but Muramasa lightly chuckled.

"For those who find worthy opponents, it is only then that they can enjoy the feel and rush of a good fight. Ayane, for the longest time, has only fought to prove herself. To her clan, her superiors and even to herself. She never fought anyone just because she might like it. This is the first time I've ever seen her truly smile while having a good fight," Muramasa said making Hinata and Shikamaru acknowledge the comment.

The two flashed against each other while Naruto smiled.

"All for the sake of competition right?" Naruto asked and Ayane chuckled at him.

"Yeah, it ought to be fun once in a while," she said as they pushed away from each other. Naruto smiled as he hit the ground, but he noticed more of Ayane's kunai heading for him before he quickly maneuvered his body through the rain of kunai before they all exploded on impact. He was barely hanging on to anything as he dodged left and right, but soon he was kicked across the face by Ayane's heel and realized that the kunai were just a distraction for her to connect a hit to him. Most of the crowd winced at the kicked, but many cheered Ayane for the hit and the purple haired kunoichi was enjoying it, that is before Naruto poofed in smoke making her narrow her eyes.

"_A Kage Bunshin? But he didn't have anymore did he?" _she wondered before the real Naruto appeared behind her and slammed the ground.

"**Ninpo: Shin no Otoshiana," **He yelled out and the ground under Ayane crumbled at her feet making her slip and fall in the large hole that came into existence. Naruto smiled at his accomplishment, but little did he know that Ayane wasn't done yet.

Falling through the hole, Ayane slightly cursed before she took out her kodachi and stabbed them into the wall. She glared at the opening before she slowly started to crawl out.

"Oh when I get you for this I will get you for this," she said to herself.

Naruto calmly waited for Ayane to get out of the hole and before too long he quickly saw her emerge out of it while she dusted herself off. She glared her fiery, red eyes at Naruto's cold, blue eyes.

"Not bad. The Mugen Tenshin clan would be delighted to have someone like you," she said to him and Naruto smiled.

"And Konoha would love to have someone like you, but for now I'm just going to enjoy this fight to the fullest," Naruto responded to her and Ayane lightly chuckled before she threw up a large number of her kunai.

"Oh ho. She's going to go with that," Muramasa said making the others anxious before Ayane did a handsign. Naruto started to act fast to her attack as he did his own handsigns.

"**Ninpo: Rakka Shinkunai( Ninja Art: Raining Death Knives)," **Ayane yelled and all the kunai converged on Naruto making the blonde growl at her before they quickly exploded on him kicking up the dust making Ayane cover her eyes. She glared at the sight and before long the dust dispelled for her to see Naruto blood as the knives penetrated his body. She widened her eyes at the result as Naruto dropped to the ground. The crowd gasped out at the blonde while Ayane walked up to him.

"It' my win," she said to him and Naruto slightly snickered before he grabbed her hand. Ayane gasped before she saw something behind Naruto. It came closer and closer into view before she noticed the white robe of the shinigami behind him. Naruto smiled as he did his handsigns.

"_A genjutsu inside a genjutsu. This will be great!" _Naruto said to himself before he quickly smiled as he decided to not hold back this genjutsu.

"**Genjutsu: Kokuangyo no Jutsu( Illusion Technique: Infinite Darkness Jutsu)," **Naruto shouted bringing the entire darkness over Ayane as she couldn't see anything. The purple haired kunoichi looked around fast, but couldn't find anything in place before she felt a kick sending her to the ground. She coughed and got to her feet, but she was then slashed across her attire until she was sent flying by another kick across the field.

"_Dammit I can't see," _she said before Naruto appeared and behind him was the Shinigami. The death god pierced his stomach with his sword and it stretched all the way to Ayane's body connecting the attack. Ayane winced from the hit before she tried to dispel the genjutsu, but it wouldn't do her any good. She struggled to maintain her focus before she widened her eyes.

"_Wait, if I'm in a genjutsu then my body isn't moving on the outside. It's worth a shot I guess," _she said to herself before she closed her eyes and tried to drown out everything. Naruto watched her go through some handsigns before she focused all her energy again. She felt it all gather while Naruto widened his eyes before he canceled the genjutsu.

"She'd use that here? No way," The blonde said to himself, but he noticed Ayane open her eyes while her right hand glowed with power.

"It's not enough to shake this building, but it is more than enough to make you drop out if it hits you," she said as she aimed her fist at the ground. Naruto widened his eyes again while Ayane smiled.

"**Ninpo: Hajin Shinzan," **Ayane yelled as she slammed the platform. Immediately the ground shook violently for everyone as they braced for the earthquake. It wasn't as heavy as the last one, but the waved of energy were headed straight for Naruto as the blonde quickly crossed his fingers.

"**Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu," **the blonde yelled and the arena was filled with clones as they protected the original. The force of the blow was staggering as they all braced from the impact.

"Damn she's serious," Naruto said to himself and before long the ground stopped shaking and Ayane looked up to see the blonde huffing while only three of his clones stayed with him. She raised an eyebrow before growling.

"What's it take to beat this guy?" she wondered before she noticed Naruto's attire which was significantly torn in some places. She huffed and wiped the sweat from her face. She dropped to the ground and huffed.

"Dammit, she said to herself before Naruto smiled and did his handsigns. He really had wasted a bit of chakra with that last jutsu and it was hurting him right now. Meanwhile, Ayane closed her eyes and breathed easily. She sighed before she felt her wounds heal.

" **Mugen Tenshin no Hijutsu: ****Kaifuku Shōdō( Hidden Technique of the Mugen Tenshin Clan: Recovery Urge)," **Ayane said as she felt her body get healed. Naruto looked at the strange sight before he smiled.

"_Kyuubi, mind helping me out?" _Naruto asked while Kyuubi opened on of his tired eyes.

"**Fine, I'll heal you and loan you some chakra. You proven yourself well enough I guess," **Kyuubi said and Naruto felt his wounds get healed while he felt an overpowering chakra come in through his body. Ayane stood to her feet and so did Naruto. The two smiled at each other before they started back up again with the cheering crowd right behind them.

_**Back in Konoha**_

Samui huffed as she dropped to the ground. She sweated up quite a mess before she stood to her feet and across from her was Kyoko who had her sword on the shoulder blade of her neck.

"Well that's this session," Kyoko said and Samui huffed while she glared coldly at the A-ranked swordswoman.

"Hmph that last attack wasn't cool. It really hurt," Samui complained and Kyoko waved her off.

"Oh come on. It wasn't that bad. Nothing anyone can't really handle," Kyoko said as Samui got to her feet. She quickly went to a bottle of water and drank the contents before Kyoko got a gleam in her eyes.

"Speaking of this session. I wonder where that brat is. He's supposed to be training with you," Kyoko said teasingly and Samui with a shrug of her shoulders, but honestly her mind had now wandered to that of the blonde genin. She found his lack of presence to be rather...unsettling. He was really an enigma to the blonde genin female, but she found his attitude to be upbeat and cool during lots of times. She still had Karui and Omoi around, but they seemed to be developing to Konoha life quite well. They had gone on a mission yesterday simply out of boredom and Omoi had asked what Samui's feelings for the blonde were and she just replied that they were mixed at best. She really did enjoy having him around as it was nice to have someone to talk to. She didn't really hang out with the other Konoha genin. It was simply the occasional hello, but with Naruto it was a lot more...relaxed and non-formal. He'd been gone for quite a while, but she didn't dwell on it long.

"I wouldn't know, but I heard he's in the Land of Iron. I guess it's a mission," Samui said without must enthusiasm even if she was trying to hid some sort of interest in the subject which Kyoko noticed.

"Hmm well that's fine with me. I'm not the one marrying the guy," Kyoko said making Samui lightly blush at the small thought. It wasn't long before Kyoko wrapped her arm around Samui and smiled.

"Just imagine Mrs. Yuhi-Uzumaki. I can just imagine all the kids you will have with him. That'll be nice to see," Kyoko said and Samui's eyebrow twitched. She wondered about the life of a family with her supposed fiancee. He could be a really good guy she often figured, but that was way down the line and they hadn't even been officially engaged yet; however that didn't mean she couldn't think about it.

"Well that's for another time. If you don't mind I'm going to go now," Samui said before leaving while Kyoko giggled while she placed a hand on her hip.

"Oh boy that was fun. Now I see why Anko does it. I should make a career out of this," Kyoko said to herself before leaving with a grin on her face.

_**With Samui**_

The Kumo genin continued to traverse the streets of Konoha as she pondered some things. It wasn't anything major, but it might have had to deal with the fact that she was being followed. She sighed before turning around to see a square shaped rock behind her. She sighed and walked a little further while the box shaped followed her she felt her patience thinning.

"You know there is no such thing as a square shaped rock. It's kind of an eyesore," Samui said to them and whoever was in that box smirked.

"So you saw through the disguise. Well that just great," They said before Samui saw a small explosion of gunpowder making smoke come out while Samui glared at them before sweatdropping. She saw three academy kids come out while they coughed.

"Man too much powder," they said while Samui rubbed the back of her head.

"Umm who are you?" she asked and they smiled before they each did a pose.

"I'm Konohamaru, the leader. I'm Moegi, the prettiest kunoichi in all of Konoha. And I'm Udon. Together we make, the Konohamaru Ninja Squad," They said making Samui sweatdrop even further.

"Umm okay. So what do you want?" she asked them and Moegi looked her up and down.

"Konohamaru, this one is really pretty. I can see why Nii-san is her fiancee," Moegi said and Udon agreed with her on that while Konohamaru sighed and folded his arms.

"I admit that she has a lot of appeal, but no one is good enough for the Boss," Konohamaru said while Samui raised an eyebrow. The only one she thought they could be talking about was Naruto since she was sort of his fiancee at the moment.

"Excuse me?" she asked and they all turned to her before Konohamaru pointed his finger at her.

"Listen here lady. Just cause you're good looking and very beautiful doesn't mean that you can use the Boss anyway you please. When you're his wife, you are to treat him nicely," Konohamaru said to her and Samui felt a small amusement in this conversation somewhere.

"Well it was something that I would've done anyway, but I suppose I understand. So you three know Naruto-san?" she asked and they all nodded.

"Are you kidding? When the Boss becomes Hokage he said that we would get to be his personal guards so long as we train hard and do well in what we do," They all told her and Samui smiled.

"You'll also be my guards if I get married to him then right?" she asked and they all nodded not seeing the small joke that she was playing on them which she rarely did with others, but this seemed to be as good a time as any to try.

"That's right we guess. Tell us, what do you think of the Boss right now?" Moegi asked and Samui raised an eyebrow.

"He's a very strong person and I respect him for that. I consider myself lucky to know someone like him," Samui finished and the three academy students nodded.

"She's good. Really good. Alright you two, from now on we will work hard to protect the Boss and his wife. We mustn't fail in our mission. Understood?" Konohamaru asked and the two other nodded as they raised their hands in the air before walking off leaving Samui in the middle of the road with a blank expression on her face before Karui and Omoi came up to her.

"What happened to you?" Karui asked and Samui scratched the back of her head.

"I have no idea really, but for some reason I'm a little bit happier," she said walking off with a small, unnoticeable smile on her face which confused her two teammates.

_**Hokage Mansion**_

"Hokage-sama, what is this?" Kurenai asked in a semi-pissed off tone while Hiruzen gulped. Jiraiya smiled at the Genjutsu Mistress while Kurenai stared at him with distain in her eyes.

"Well Kurenai, this is Jiraiya. He was Minato's teacher and he's the godfather of Naruto," Sarutobi said and Kurenai narrowed her eyes at the pervert. He was a prime example of who she wanted Naruto to stay away from. To think that the number one pervert that wrote those books was her son's godfather was almost enough to send Kurenai over the proverbial edge.

"Well to think that Naruto got adopted by the Genjutsu Mistress is quite a surprise. Tell me, how has he been living with such a beautiful woman?" he asked in a perverse giggle while Sarutobi watched Kurenai ball her fists. She quickly raised it and slammed Jiraiya into the ground in a load of fury. The Sandaime sweatdropped while Kurenai turned to her Hokage.

"Hokage-sama please tell me this is a joke," Kurenai pleaded, but Sarutobi shook his head while Kurenai turned to see Jiraiya getting to his feet. Her hair showed the icy glare that she was giving him before she grabbed his cloak.

"Who do you think you are? You had the responsibility of Naruto-kun and you didn't do it? Do you know the hell he's been through? How dare you show your face after this many years! You never should've left," Kurenai growled and Jiraiya looked down at the ground. Sarutobi watched the incident go down.

"I couldn't raise him. I had the spy-,"

"Don't you dare bring that network into this. I know about it and I find it to be bull! Naruto-kun is in my care now and I'll decide when you see him. For now you will stay away from him. If Naruto-kun wishes to see you then I will let him, but you've got a lot of making up to do," Kurenai told him before she walked out the door and slammed it shut. Jiraiya winced before turning back to Sarutobi.

"You're lucky you got out of that alive. I thought she'd be much madder," the Hokage said and Jiraiya gulped.

"Man she's just as scary as Tsunade when she wants to be, but I can understand what she's saying. I really screwed up didn't I?" Jiraiya asked and Sarutobi rubbed his head.

"It's not your fault and Kurenai does know about your duties to the village, but to her Naruto is the one thing that she might put before the village itself. The acts of a mother I guess," Sarutobi said and Jiraiya nodded with a sigh as he thought over his actions and wondering if he made the correct ones.

"That being said sensei, please tell me why Naruto signed the Snake contract? Don't you know how dangerous that is?" Jiraiya asked and Sarutobi smiled.

"Oh come on Jiraiya. You should have seen how happy Naruto was with the snakes for his summons. At least we can take comfort in the fact that Manda is no longer the Boss summon," Sarutobi said and Jiraiya rolled his eyes.

"That doesn't make me feel any better actually. I can't believe he won't want the contract that his father had," Jiraiya said looking at his own scroll and Sarutobi nodded with a sigh, but he could understand.

"Yes, but I hear Naruto-kun is quite the ladies man amongst the girls of the academy," Sarutobi said and Jiraiya chuckled with a light nod.

"Just like his father. Kushina had to beat them all off with a stick," Jiraiya said and Sarutobi nodded as he looked at the picture of the Yondaime on the wall.

"So where is the brat?" Jiraiya asked and Sarutobi rubbed the back of his head with a sigh.

"Well he's in the Land of Iron with his team. Their competing for some tournament stuff so I just let it go, but when they come back then I'll give Naruto-kun a little mission to do with Samui-san. It'll be good for them to get out of the village together," Sarutobi said before Kyoko came through the door.

"Hey old man," she said and Sarutobi sighed at Kyoko's attitude towards important figures, but he couldn't really care about it.

"Ah Kyoko-san, how was training with Samui-san?" Sarutobi asked and Kyoko gave a thumbs up.

"She's doing very well and when the brat gets back, then I'll be drilling him also," Kyoko said before she felt the stares of someone on her body. Jiraiya giggled before he lightly touched her breast making Kyoko's eyebrow twitch.

"Oh yes that's really nice. We have a perfect ten here," Jiraiya said while multiple tick marks appeared on Kyoko's face. She balled her fists before slamming Jiraiya in the chin as she rocketed him through the roof.

"Who the hell do you think you're touching like that!" Kyoko yelled while Sarutobi sweatdropped at the hole in the ceiling before Kyoko slammed the door. He sighed and looked at his paperwork.

"_It's okay, I was trying to redo the roof anyway," _Sarutobi thought to himself before getting back to his work.

_**Land of Iron, tournament**_

The platform was battered with strikes and the people were in awe. Naruto and Ayane had been going for a good two hours and the two were huffing like mad. Naruto breathed heavily while his face was littered with cuts, slashes and burns. His clothes were nearly destroyed and his chakra was gone.

Meanwhile Ayane was in the same boat. Her hair was a mess and her body was very injured. She could feel the dwindling chakra in her body as the two saw their swords on the ground.

"I've never fought anyone for this long since Sasuke. You really are something else Ayane-chan," Naruto managed to say and Ayane smiled with a nod.

"I agree. By my standards, you are a fantastic shinobi Naruto. That fight against Ronan showed it and this fight confirmed it. I realize my limits, but I;ll get better," Ayane told him and Naruto could agree with her.

"I really hope to see you again someday," Naruto told her and Ayane smiled with a nod.

"Me too. I believe we just might," Ayane said before she fell to the ground and huffed. Naruto managed to stay to his feet while the crowd gazed in silence and as much as it pained Ayane to say it she still needed to since their was no point in continuing.

"I...forfeit," she said two separate breaths while the announcer stood to his feet.

"The winner of this tournament is Naruto Yuhi-Uzumaki. Congratulations!" he yelled and the stadium roared in excitement while Naruto trudged over to Ayane. He smiled before he dropped down next to her and the two young shinobi huffed while multiple people clapped for them both.

"That was a splendid fight you two. I learned so much," Hinata yelled which was rather out of character, but that just proved that she was happy and Anko was glad to see her express herself. Shikamaru rubbed the back of his head, but he smiled at them.

"Troublesome blonde," he said and Muramasa stood to his feet.

"Looks like he doesn't have to pay after all. How nice is that for him? _Still his power is quite admirable. He'll have to meet with you one day as well as your clan," _Muramasa thought before Naruto slowly got up and grabbed Ayane's arm. He flung it over his neck and the two walked to the platform.

"Tired?" he asked and Ayane gave a simple nod.

"Very," she said to him making the blonde laugh at her before Mifune stood to his feet.

"Congratulation Naruto Yuhi-Uzumaki for winning this tournament. Please come to my building tomorrow along with Ayane-san for your rewards," Mifune said walking off while Naruto raised an eyebrow along with Ayane.

"_Why do I get a prize? I lost," _she thought, but she decided to leave it alone since the blonde carried her away.

_**Later that night**_

The whole town was in a celebration over the tournament that was taking place. It had been one hell of a tournament to remember and one that no one would forget anytime soon. It was such a fun experience for people, but Naruto and Ayane were no where to be seen.

The blonde was in the hotel with bandages on his face and the same could be said for Ayane.

"Come on little brother. We have a party to go to," Anko insisted and Naruto rolled his eyes. Shikamaru and Hinata giggled at him before Naruto leaned up.

"Are you kidding? I'd love to, but I'm tired. You guys go without me. I've never been more exhausted in my life. Man she dispelled so many of my genjutsu that it wasn't even funny," Naruto said with the last part more to himself than anyone else, but no one seemed to mind it in the least.

"Well if you want to join then you're welcome to," Anko said as she, Hinata and Shikamaru left the room. Naruto sighed as he laid in his bed for a few minutes. That fight with Ayane was more fun than he could possibly imagine. He had to admit that the girl really knew how to fight and that was an understatement. Fighting against Ayane felt like Naruto was fighting Samui in some way. That cold glare that attracted him to the both of them. Samui's eyes were blue like his own while Ayane's were red just like his mother's. It was a rather nice feeling to have won against someone like her.

"_I really hope I see her again. Hmm now that I think about it maybe not. I doubt Samui's like that and Karui will just plain kill me if she even thought I was cheating. Wait, I'm not even involved with Samui-chan so why should I be guilty?" _Naruto wondered before he got to his feet and used a kage bunshin to pack up his clothes since he knew that they would be leaving tomorrow. He sighed as he got to his feet and noticed that it was completely dark outside. Not surprising since it was probably midnight.

"Maybe I'll go to the roof," Naruto said as he got to his feet. Soon there was a poof making the blonde cough before he looked to see a two snakes in the room. He gasped out before he smiled.

"Mikata!" he yelled as he knelt down. Mikata smiled at her friend before she slithered up his arm and draped around his neck.

"Hello Naruto-sama. It's good to see you," she said with a correct S in her voice. Naruto smiled with a nod while he gently petted her on the head.

"**Naruto-sama, Mikata has really worked hard for the snakes. Keep in mind that she is still wearing an advanced henge. She undergone all her training with the snakes and we know that she's really to completely be your familiar. Just know that when you drop her henge then you'll have a big surprise," **The snake said in a perfect voice and Naruto turned to Mikata who rubbed her head on his cheek.

"Thank Kako. I owe you a lot," Naruto said and the snake waved it off.

"**All for the betterment of the snakes Naruto-sama. Well I'll be going," **the snake said and Naruto sat down.

"How have you been Mikata?" Naruto asked and the snake forked her tongue.

"I've been doing well. Where did you get those injuriesssss," she asked extending the S out of a force of habit. Naruto chuckled as he told her all about the things that went on while she was away and Mikata was surprised to learn of all the things that Naruto had done in her absence, but she was happy that he had fun in the competition and Mikata told him how her gruesome training when and how a year passes differently in the land of the snakes from the humans. Just like the other summons the time differentiated from the locations which Naruto was surprised to learn.

"That's great for you. I'd drop the henge, but I'm afraid that you'll destroy the place if I do," Naruto said and Mikata snickered before she yawned.

"Tired?" he asked and she nodded before Naruto took off his jacket and furled it on his bed before Mikata settled into it.

"We'll talk tomorrow. I'll be right back Mikata," Naruto said and the snake familiar curled up into a ball before going to sleep making Naruto chuckle at her.

The blonde left the room and went to the rooftops. He saw the snow falling and enjoyed its cool embrace. He looked out to see the town still partying the night away and sighed. It'd take a miracle to get them to calm down, but then the blonde turned his head to see someone standing on the railing and looked up to see Ayane on it while she folded her arms. She had on a few bandages and some new clothes as well.

"I figured you'd be knocked out," Naruto said and Ayane turned her head to see Naruto gazing at the town.

"Heh it'll take more than that to knock me out. You might have gotten me to forfeit, but getting me to get knocked out is totally different," she stated to him while Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Whatever you say," he told her and Ayane slightly frowned at the way he wrote her off like that, but she could deal with it for some other time.

"I really learned a lot from this place," Naruto told her and Ayane agreed with him on that. She had learned a lot also and even found somewhat of a small friendship in the blonde.

"I can see what you mean and I understand. When I came to this place from the sea I knew I would find something here, but to think that I found you of all people," Ayane said letting the thought hang while Naruto smiled.

"Yeah, so what are you going to do when you leave?" Naruto asked her and Ayane smiled.

"Well I'm going to go work for Murai-san like I planned in maybe a year or so. Plus I'll go up to the Hayabusa village," she said and Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"What's the Hayabusa village?" Naruto asked and Ayane smiled while she turned to Naruto.

"You and the others nations wouldn't know of the village. It quite a long ways from this place at least two or three weeks away depending on transportation, but they are a clan like mine. The leader is Joe Hayabusa-sama and his son the last of the Dragon lineage is Ryu Hayabusa. He's probably the best shinobi I know besides Hayate," Ayane said and Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Hmm I wonder what it would be like to fight him," Naruto said more as an after thought making Ayane chuckle.

"I suppose that's right, but be careful there a plenty of advanced placed where we are and they're quite different from the villages that you hail from," Ayane said and Naruto wondered what she could mean by that, but he didn't say anything more and settled for looking at the village down below.

"Hey you think we could stay in contact?" Naruto asked and Ayane raised an eyebrow.

"Why?" she asked and Naruto gave a cheeky grin to her question as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Well shouldn't friends stay in contact with each other from time to time?" Naruto asked sheepishly and Ayane thought over that word.

"_Friends huh?" _she wondered before she nodded.

"I suppose that's fine," she said and Naruto snickered. While he grabbed her hand making her jump to the ground.

"Alright then Ayane-chan. Please give me your hand," Naruto told her and Ayane showed her hands. Naruto drew a small seal on it and smiled.

"There, now when we exchange messages with my snakes then we'll always be in communication," Naruto said and Ayane rolled her eyes.

"You're weird you know," she said and Naruto shrugged his shoulders.

"Meh, I like to think of myself as one of a kind dattebayo," he told her before walking off. Ayane looked at the seal on her hand and smiled as she closed her eyes. It might not be so bad to have someone to talk to besides Hayate. She could say that much for sure, but for now she'd have to pack and be ready to go.

_**Next Morning, Mifune's office**_

Naruto and Ayane stood apart from each other as they waited for Mifune to arrive. They had gotten up early for whatever he wanted from them before Naruto yawned.

"Ugh where is this guy?" the blonde wondered while Ayane brushed a hand through her hair.

"Who knows, but I guess we shouldn't complain," she said and Naruto could agree with her on that as they waited a little longer. Soon Mifune came through the door and sat down with a smile on his face.

"Sorry about that. I had some business to take care of, but now I know you both need to go so I'll make this fast. I know that you two stopped Ronan for the Land of Iron and I express my sincerest gratitude. You didn't have to, but you did it anyway out of concern for the people and so I thank you for that," Mifune told them making Naruto rub the back of his head while Ayane merely nodded with a slight smile on her face.

"You're welcome sir," they both said to him and Mifune nodded as he held out a box and handed it to Naruto and Ayane. The blonde opened it while the two looked inside. They saw two jeweled crystals and gazed in awe of them while Mifune smiled.

"In there is two crystal pieces of the Land of Iron. They are a perfect source to power weapons with unimaginable chakra. All that matters is how you view the weapon to use it correctly," Mifune told them making the two nod and then Mifune took out some money and placed it on the table.

"It's a little reward for his capture. In here is exactly eight hundred thousand yen for his capture. Please divide it amongst yourselves," Mifune told them making Naruto and Ayane nod with smile on their faces while the man turned to Naruto and took out a scroll.

"For the winner of the tournament. Here in this scroll is a year supply of the precious metal that makes the Land of Iron famous," Mifune told him and Naruto grabbed the scroll into his hands and Mifune took a scarlet necklace and handed it to the blonde.

"This stone is forged from an ancient smith and I think it belongs with you. Meanwhile Miss Ayane will receive this," Mifune said handing Ayane a sword handle made out of a beautiful leather. It was really hard to get this material were she came from and the girl was grateful for it.

"Thank you Mifune-san," They said to him and the man stood to his feet.

"No, thank you both. I hope to know how well you two do in the future. Consider the Land of Iron to be in both your debts," He said and they quickly left the room. Naruto and Ayane traversed the halls as they spilt the money for Ronan's capture right down the middle. Once that was done they turned to see Naruto's team waiting for them along with Muramasa.

"You guys have everything?" Naruto asked while Mikata slithered around his neck.

"Boy, they are ready. Just know that the road you walk is tough," Muramasa said to him and Naruto smiled.

"Nothing I can't handle," he said while Ayane snickered.

"Except that ego," she said and Naruto pouted at her words while they all walked out. Naruto shook Ayane's hand and smiled.

"Meet you again?" he asked and she smiled.

"Sure, I'd like that," she said and the two went in their different directions as Naruto looked at all his stuff that he took from the Land of Iron. He then ran ahead of everyone and smiled.

"Well come on guys. We're not getting any younger and I have a dream to accomplish," Naruto said smiling like mad while Hinata and Anko ran after him, but Shikamaru rubbed the back of his head

"Troublesome," He uttered before running off after them. Meanwhile Ayane was walking with Muramasa and smiled.

"It was an experience Muramasa-san, but I have to go I hope to see you soon," she said and the old man nodded.

"Remember Ayane, the heart is never wrong. Just keep that in mind," he said and the girl wondered what he meant before running off while she looked at the wristband on her wrist.

"_I guess I'd better talk to Kasumi one of these days. Man this is going to be the end of the line for me," _Ayane thought as she headed off to her destination while Naruto and the rest of Team 8 left the Land of Iron to go back to Konoha, but no one would forget the experience. Not at all.

* * *

_**KG: Alright people I have some news. One, you all know that school is starting up again and I also have my job to worry about so I regret to inform you that I can't update like I have been. I'm sorry to say that but it's the truth. I love writing very much and I thank you all for reading. No I'm not dropping my stories. NEVER in hell, but I just want to tell you that now the updates will probably happen on the days most free for me which are Friday, Saturday and Sunday. It'll be two story updates each week. One week will be the Ultimate Dojutsu and Contract of the Shinigami while the other will be The Fox Loves The Cat and The Ice Fox of Konoha. Just think that it's two stories every alternating weekend. I hope you all can agree with something like that. That's all I have. Stay cool and Godspeed dattebayo :). **_


	11. Chapter 11

_**KG: Alright people, we're back with this story. I don't really have much to talk about here today.**_

_**Naruto: Tell them how I'll own the Chunin exams!**_

_**KG: You, shut up and stay over there. Ugh, I really wish you were...never mind.**_

_**Naruto: I was what?**_

_**Ayane: Hmm why did I have to give up? I'd rather be knocked out than give up!**_

_**KG: Whatever. Just calm down both of you.**_

* * *

_**Gates of Konoha**_

Team eight sighed as they stretched. It had felt like such a long time since they got to return to their own village. The events that happened in the Land of Iron were still burned into their brains as they came up to the gates.

"Man it feels good to be back in the warmth of Konoha," Naruto said with a grin making Hinata chuckle and Shikamaru give a sleepy nod.

"I agree with Naruto. It's felt so long since I didn't have to worry about the troublesome cold," Shikamaru said making Hinata smile.

"Still I can't believe that Naruto-kun won the tournament or the fact that Anko-sensei allowed Naruto to win," Hinata said and it surprised everyone that she did it without a stutter, but spending time around all of them, Hinata managed to get rid of most of her stuttering. Anko made sure to do that with her in their spare time.

"Hey I could've won the hole damn thing if I wanted to, but my cute, whiskered brother here really wanted to fight that Ayane chick and who am I to stand between to lovers and their fight?" Ayane asked making Naruto narrow his eyes with a blush on his face.

"What? I just wanted to fight her. Stop making accusations Anko-nee," Naruto said with a huff as he walked off with the rest of his team following him towards the Hokage Mansion.

_**Hokage Mansion**_

Sarutobi and team seven were in the room talking about receiving another mission for there record before retiring. The aged Hokage was just in the midst of handing them all their mission before he heard a knock on the door.

"Come in," Sarutobi said making team seven turn around to see Naruto, Hinata, Shikamaru and Anko enter into the room. Sasuke gave a small smirk at seeing Naruto's face as he wondered where the blonde had been for a bit. Naruto took a glance at Sasuke a grinned as he waved.

"Hey Teme," Naruto said casually while Sasuke closed his eyes and settled for a simple smile before replying.

"Hey Loser," Sasuke said making everyone sweatdrop at their way of greeting each other before the blonde genjutsu prodigy turned to his Hokage and gave a thumbs up.

"Mission accomplished Jiji," the blonde said and Sarutobi nodded grabbing a hold of a scroll that he had gotten from a snake from Anko.

"Yes, I read your report on the success of the mission and Konoha received the package as planned. Good job all of you in the Land of Iron. I also heard that you participated in the tournament going on there," Sarutobi said shocking team seven.

"The Land of Iron had a tournament?" Kiba asked and Anko nodded.

"That's right Gaki, and wouldn't you know it that our very own Naruto Yuhi-Uzumaki won the entire thing and won a year supply of that very rare metal that Konoha wants so much," Anko said and Sarutobi widened his eyes as did the members of team seven while Kakashi gave a small eyesmile to Naruto.

"He won the tournament?" Sarutobi asked and Anko nodded with a cheeky smile on her face.

"You should've been there Hokage-sama. He really showed them all what he could do," Anko said and Sasuke smiled.

"Well seems like you had a good time loser. Just don't be surprised if I make quick work of you myself," Sasuke said and Naruto glared at him.

"Was that a challenge Teme?" Naruto asked and the two glared hard at each other with lightning coming between them making everyone sweatdrop again before they broke their stares with huffs while Sakura and Hinata ran the usual interference.

"So Naruto, that metal is rightfully yours, but would you mind lending some to Konoha?" Sarutobi asked and Naruto took out three scrolls. Each scroll had enough metal inside for four months and Naruto handed the Hokage two scrolls.

"Sure Jiji. I'll just take one which has enough metal for four months. Those two have enough for eight months. I only need this one," Naruto said with a smile on his face and Sarutobi graciously accepted the two scrolls while offering Naruto a large amount of money for them both to which the blonde accepted.

"Alright then, now that you're here I can say this. The month for your teams is ending and you will all be notified of the new teammates and sensei next week," the Hokage told them and everyone looked at each other before turning back to him.

"Also Naruto, you should know that you have a scheduled training session with Kyoko for quite a bit of time since you've been gone. It seems that Samui, Karui and Omoi were also asking where you were. You might be rubbing off on those three," Hiruzen said with a sneaky glare and everyone chuckled while Naruto blushed before they all walked away. Naruto knew by this time that Kyoko was in the training fields either with Samui or by herself. Team seven had their mission and gave quick goodbyes to Naruto and his group.

Meanwhile, team eight sighed and Shikamaru yawned.

"Well I'm going to bed for a nap. See you guys later," he said walking off and everyone else did the same leaving Naruto all by his lonesome. Well, somewhat.

Mikata slithered out of Naruto's jacket and rested around his neck while Naruto softly petted her head. The two didn't have much to talk about as Naruto headed for the training ground.

It was long before he heard a thunderous charge like a bull which made the people in the streets gasp as the blonde turned around. He paled when he saw Karui running straight for him with an anger glare. Naruto gulped and he cursed when he wanted to run, but his legs forbad the movement as Karui slammed into his and shook the blonde violently while people sweatdropped.

"Where the hell were you?" she asked shaking Naruto enough to make Mikata drop to the ground as she sweatdropped knowing that Naruto was rather powerless against a woman with mad rage like that. She then saw Samui and Omoi appear behind her while the blonde genin placed her arm on Karui's shoulder.

"Karui I think you can stop now or you're not going to get an answer out of him," Samui said and Karui stopped shaking Naruto enough to see that the blonde had indeed passed out while his soul seemed to be leaving his body. The redhead sweatdropped and sighed while they all waited for Naruto to come to. Which wasn't long as Naruto opened his eyes and rubbed the back of his head.

"Umm I can explain all of it and first I'm sorry for making you wait like that, but the reason I was gone so long for because of you guys," Naruto said and everyone gave a confused expression as to what the blonde Konoha genin could mean by that.

"Please explain that to us. How is it because of us?" Omoi asked and Naruto held up the same scroll that he received from the Land of Iron tournament.

"Well I had a mission to go to the Land of Iron with my team to go and get some precious metals for our weapons. We did so and learned they were hosting a tournament with a year supply of the same metal. I entered it since I thought you would all like to have some of it since you use swords like I do. I thought Samui-san would like to upgrade her tanto and the same thing with Karui and Omoi's swords," Naruto said and Karui blinked while Omoi smiled.

"You did it...for us?" Karui asked and Naruto nodded. The redhead quickly let go of Naruto's collar while Mikata slithered back up to his neck.

"Wow, I've never been thought of like that. Karui, you did say that your sword needed repairs right? I say we take Naruto-san up on his generosity," Omoi said and Samui nodded. The blonde girl came up to her partner and smiled as she patted his shoulder.

"Thank you Naruto-san. Sorry for jumping to conclusions like we did. We're all grateful to you. If it's not too much trouble then we'd like that," Samui said with a small smile and Naruto nodded while Karui scratched her cheek.

"You shouldn't just said that in the first place. Man, don't I feel stupid now," Karui said and Omoi blinked at her.

"And that is different how?" he asked making Karui growl at him as she smacked him upside the head while Samui and Naruto shook their heads at them both.

"Well I'll take you guys to the best blacksmith in Konoha that I know of. Kaa-chan took me to her a few years ago. Come on and follow me," Naruto said as he walked off while Samui followed him rather closer than normal. Karui and Omoi noticed it and turned to each other.

"She's starting to like him isn't she?" Omoi asked and Karui nodded with a sigh as they followed the two blondes towards the blacksmith shop.

"So Samui-chan how have you been since I've been gone?" Naruto asked and the Kumo kunoichi closed her light blue eyes and folded her arms.

"Simply training with Kyoko-san. How was the Land of Iron?" Samui asked and Naruto rubbed his head.

"Cold. Very very cold to say the least," he told her and Samui couldn't resist the urge to crack a smile at Naruto and his huffing.

"I see, well I'm glad your mission was a success," she responded and Naruto thanked her for it before Samui took a glance at the snake on his shoulders. She didn't really say anything about it and settled for a small glance before the blonde Konoha genin turned to her.

"You know I really missed you," Naruto told her making Samui stop her walking and look at the blonde in front of her with a small amount of shock in her voice. She wasn't going to say that she wasn't happy to hear that as she found that she was worried about Naruto also, but to simply hear that was kind of unexpected to say the least.

"What brought that on?" she asked and Naruto put a finger to his chin.

"Umm I don't know, but I just realized that the time away from you was rather lonely. I really missed you Samui," Naruto said and the blonde Kumo genin gave a small unnoticeable blush to her face while Omoi silently snickered. It was so rare to see Samui give a blush that it would be a miracle for anyone to do it to her. Karui also noticed the action, but she didn't say anything. Right now she was just going to observe the two of them and their behavior while Kyuubi had his own thoughts.

"_**Hmm so that's the girl that the brat thinks about. Well her and that violet haired girl, but he seems to have quite the taste for women with cold glares. Hehe, I'm gonna have fun teasing him about this," **_Kyuubi said in thought before he twirled his flute in his hands and decided to play a peaceful melody throughout the mindscape which was pleasant to Naruto's ears while Samui answered to Naruto.

"I...see. Well that's nice. I did miss your company also," Samui said and Naruto chuckled.

"Still being rather formal aren't you? Just talk casually. We're friends after all," Naruto told her and Samui raised an eyebrow at the word 'friends'. Did they really have that sort of relationship at the moment? She could admit that she had grown accustomed to seeing Naruto around and she did enjoy his smile. He was someone she could talk to more often than not. As to seeing him as a lifelong partner well Samui could honestly say that he seemed to be one of a kind.

"I suppose we are then," she said to herself as Naruto took everyone to the blacksmith. He opened the door and everyone filed in.

"Yo Tenten, are you here?" Naruto yelled and soon everyone heard an explosion while smoke came through the place. They heard someone coughing and before long they noticed a girl about a year older than Naruto with bun shaped hair all covered in soot.

"*cough* Oh man that was probably not a good idea. Man I thought I had it down. Huh, oh Naruto. What are you doing here?" Tenten asked with smile on her face. Naruto waved to her before Tenten saw the Kumo genin.

"Oh, you're that blonde girl who's marrying Naruto right?" Tenten asked making the two blondes lightly blush making Karui roll her eyes and Omoi chuckle.

"Oh sorry. Anyway what can I do for you?" she asked and Naruto looked around the weapons shop.

"Is your mother here?" he asked and Tenten eagerly nodded before she turned around and called.

"Kaa-san, Naruto is here again with some friends," Tenten yelled and they heard the sound of clattering footsteps from the floor below them as they saw a middle aged woman with dark brown hair going down to her shoulders. She was covered in soot just like her daughter and smiled.

"Ahh Naruto and some friends. You hardly ever come over anymore," she said and Naruto rubbed the back of his head.

'Well that's Kaa-chan's fault as she didn't forget what you did the last time," Naruto said making the woman blush in embarrassment while Tenten chuckled remembering the incident which left the Kumo shinobi in the dark about what was so funny between them.

The woman noticed the three and gasped.

"Oh sorry. Hello I'm Fumiko Higurashi and this is my daughter Tenten Higurashi. How can we help you?" she asked and Naruto turned to Samui, Omoi and Karui. The three took out their swords and placed them on the table.

"Well we'd like these to be repaired," Samui said and Fumiko nodded before Naruto took out a scroll and placed the metal inside on the table.

"If possible then could you please use this metal?" Naruto asked and Tenten looked over the metal. She gasped while Fumiko glanced over it.

"Hmm metal from the Land of Iron. Very exquisite and rare here in Konoha. It'll be fun to work with something like this," Fumiko said and Team Samui thanked her for the service.

"Do what you can Fumiko-chan. I'll pay for it all," Naruto said surprising everyone.

"We couldn't let you do that Naruto-san," Omoi said, but Naruto waved it off.

"Forget about it man. I've recently got the money to spare," Naruto said and they just thanked him for it while Tenten and Fumiko got to work on everyone's swords. The younger one turned around and noticed Mikata on Naruto's shoulder.

"Oh it's Mikata. She's looking as lively as ever. Here Mikata-chan, I got you a treat," Tenten said as she held up a handful of pellets. Mikata looked at them before turning her head to Naruto. The blonde nodded and she slithered to Naruto's hands and stretched her neck into Tenten's hands and swallowed the pellets one my one. She forked her tongue and then pushed her head back and went back into Naruto's jacket.

"It's amazing that you aren't scared of Mikata," Naruto said and Tenten smiled.

"I just think she's cool that's all. Well let me get back to work," Tenten said while Naruto waved goodbye to her while Tenten did the same. Team Samui left with Naruto and the blonde stopped. He rubbed the back of his head and turned around.

"Umm say Samui, since we haven't seen each other for like a week or two, would you mind if we got something to eat a little later?" Naruto asked and Samui widened her eyes. Karui dropped her jaw and so did Omoi whose lollipop dropped from his mouth. Samui kept a blank face while Naruto tried to judge her reaction.

"**Smooth brat. That's what I like to see,"** Kyuubi said and Naruto tried to pay him no mind.

"Well I've got nothing planned so I don't mind it then. What time would you like to get something to eat?" she asked and Naruto breathed a small sigh of relief.

"How about in the evening at 6 I guess?" he asked and Samui nodded before walking off while Karui walked after her. Omoi nudged Naruto in the arm before walking off to catch up to his teammates.

With that out of the way, Naruto decided to go home and see if his mother was there also. The blonde hadn't yet gotten there yet, but that wouldn't really matter to him.

Naruto sighed and walked up the stairs to his apartment and came to his mother's door as he put his key in and opened it. He came to see the place just as spotless as he left it. He turned his head to see the stove on and a pot of boiling water.

"Naruto-kun?" someone asked and Naruto turned his head to his mother's door as Kurenai showed up in some regular clothing while she smiled.

"Hey Kaa-chan, I just got home," Naruto said and Kurenai quickly gave her son a hug. Naruto sighed in his mother's embrace before they broke apart and Kurenai got to her feet.

"I know you did. I had heard and I was waiting for you to arrive. I'm making lunch right now. Mind keeping your Kaa-chan some company?" she asked and Naruto nodded.

"Sure, just let me wash up for a bit, but I've got to go and see Kyoko-nee soon," Naruto said and Kurenai softly petted his hair.

"Well that's fine. Just stay here for a bit and rest. Don't you ever do that anymore?" she asked and Naruto chuckled as he headed into his room. He quickly discarded his clothes and stepped into the shower.

"Mikata it's time for your bath," Naruto told her and the snake carefully slithered away before she gulped. She turned to see Naruto glaring at her and sighed.

"What is with you humans and baths?" she asked before Naruto scooped her up and placed her over the water.

"Hey, you ever heard of a water snake? Well then that's the purpose of a bath," Naruto said as he dropped Mikata in the water making a small splash. Mikata slithered through the warm water for a little while Naruto rubbed down his body as he couldn't wait for Kurenai and her cooking.

_**With Samui**_

The entire team had made it back to their hotel and Omoi closed the door.

"Wow Samui, I didn't know you'd be so open," Omoi said and the blonde looked at him in confusion.

"What do you mean by that?" she asked and Omoi snickered while Karui elaborated. She sat on the bed next to Samui and looked at her with a small sigh.

"You just agreed to go on a date wit him," Karui said and Samui shrugged her shoulders as she looked out the window. She, of course, knew that for a fact; however she didn't know why her two hotheaded teammates weren't being so cool about it.

"Yeah and it's cool with me. So what's the problem?" she asked and Karui faulted for a second. Omoi just leaned against the wall and rubbed the back of his head.

"Do you know how many of the guys back in Kumo asked to go out with you?" he asked and Samui shrugged her shoulders as she hadn't really cared about dating at the time. Samui was a very popular girl in the academy all the guys and girls adored her a lot, but her cold nature usually kept people away. She would train seriously just like anyone else and while some guys would offer to help or ask her out. She would turn them all down.

"I still don't see the point," she said half-heartedly and making Omoi sigh.

'The point is that this isn't like you at all. Are you really starting to like him?" Karui asked and Samui got to her feet.

"You two are too hot. Try to cool down and to answer your question I still don't know, but he's not like the guys in Kumo. He trains seriously and knows what he wants to do with his life. Can either of you tell me what you want to do with your life and your dreams?" Samui asked and Karui looked at the ground. Omoi didn't have a response and Samui sighed.

"I admire him, but already at this age he knows what he wants and is trying to achieve it. I suppose he is good looking in a sense," Samui before she got up and walked towards the shower to relax for a bit leaving Omoi and Karui in the room to ponder her words.

"Tell me Karui, have you really thought about your dreams?" Omoi asked and Karui shook her head.

"In the academy, all I ever shouted was that I would be the strongest kunoichi in the world, but I can tell that many girls have said the same thing. I don't know. What about you?" she asked and Omoi rubbed the back of his head.

"Never had anything. I figured it was a waste of time, but I might have been wrong in that aspect," Omoi said and Karui growled as she leaned back onto the bed.

"Ugh I hate that guy," she said making Omoi laugh at her.

_**Somewhere apart from the Elemental Nations**_

Ayane sighed as she looked at her clan. It being surrounded by the lush forest and mountainous areas. She had gotten back about two days ago and she looked up at the sky as she remembered the tournament in the Land of Iron. She then looked at her bracelet that Naruto had given her and she closed her eyes before enjoying the light breeze blowing her hair. She then opened her eyes when she heard two sets of footsteps.

"You called us?" someone asked and Ayane turned around to see a man in his early twenties and a girl her a year older than her. Both had brown hair while the man had a sword on his back. He wore a white shinobi outfit and folded his arms while the girl wore an all blue battle kimono. Ayane tried her best not to glare and sighed.

"That's right Hayate," Ayane said and Hayate narrowed his eyes. Ayane closed her own and turned her head to the girl in front of her. She balled her fists before she remembered Naruto's words.

"_Don't blame Kasumi for what happened. I don't think it's her fault and you know it also. You should be friends," _

Ayane calmed down and folded her arms. The girl gave her a worried expression and Ayane sighed for what seemed like the twelfth time today.

"I am going to apologize to you both. I'm sorry for how I acted a few times. I put some of my hatred onto you and I know it wasn't fair. So I'm just sorry for doing that," Ayane said and if Hayate was expecting something then that really wasn't it at all. The girl next to him seemed surprised to say the least.

"Ayane, what brought this on?" Hayate asked and Ayane turned around to hide her expression.

"Nothing, just forget about it alright. I need to go now," Ayane said before she tried to leave the scene only for Hayate to look at her wrist.

"Hmm I never noticed that you wore that bracelet," Hayate said and Ayane rolled her eyes.

"It's something I bought," she said and Hayate shrugged his shoulders.

"Yeah well just be careful then. You really should stop going into that mountain cavern. It's still a mystery with it's powers," Hayate said and Ayane gave a simple smile.

"It's fine. Well I've got to go," Ayane said leaving and Hayate sighed as he rubbed the back of his head.

"I swear that girl. It seems that something made her happy. She's almost never one to apologize," Hayate said and the girl next to him gave a small smile.

"Well she said that she was going to do something about a tournament in some place called the Land of Iron. Maybe that's it," she said and Hayate chuckled.

"Yeah that's right Kasumi. Well let's go. We have a mission to go to the Hayabusa village with Ayane. Let's go get ready Kasumi," Hayate said and the now known Kasumi nodded as they quickly vanished from view.

_**Back with Naruto**_

The blonde patted his stomach as his mother's cooking rested firmly in his stomach. He sighed in pure content as he headed for the training field. He could hear the slashes on the pond in front of him as he saw Kyoko swinging her sword around in a beautiful motion that made it pleasant to watch. Naruto smiled at Kyoko still training before he saw her stop and give a small huff.

"Nice show," Naruto said making Kyoko turn around. She gave him a small smile and chuckled.

"So glad you enjoyed the show brat cause until the evening, you're going to be living it now so get out your swords and start training," Kyoko said to him and Naruto sighed as he got to his feet.

"So how many training sessions have you and Samui-chan had?" Naruto asked and Kyoko smiled.

"You'd be very surprised," she said to him and the two trained completely throughout the day and led it into the night time. Naruto could say that he had a lot of fun training with Kyoko again as she had been teaching him a lot of her skills and with the Kage bunshin he was learning them at a very good pace and in turn Naruto was teaching Kyoko how to deal with most genjutsu which she was more than thankful for as she always wanted to be more rounded as a shinobi and not have a weakness like that.

_**Evening**_

Naruto and Kyoko huffed as they finished. The blonde had dozens of scratches over his body and Kyoko's attire was slightly torn. The two sheathed their weapons and Kyoko smiled.

"There, you are all caught up with Samui. Luckily for you anyway. Just don't get cocky because I'm teaching you some kenjutsu," Kyoko told him and Naruto placed his Fuma Kodachi away before he smiled and rubbed the back of his head.

"Come on Kyoko-nee, you know me quite while now. I don't take things for granted. If I did then I'd be dead and you wouldn't have been able to convince you to join us. I find it to be a proud achievement for me as a shinobi," Naruto said to her and Kyoko folded her arms.

'"Sure brat. Now go get ready for your little date," Kyoko said making Naruto widen his eyes at her while the blue haired kunoichi smiled at his shock while she straightened her hair.

"Oh please, you have the look of a young man in pure happiness. I guess I owe Anko some yen now," she said as she scratched the back of her head making Naruto laugh at her slightly before he left with a wave.

Soon Anko came into the field and smiled as she held out her hand.

"Pay up Kyoko-chan. It sucks being right all the time doesn't it?" Anko asked and Kyoko rolled her eyes as she took out some money and handed it to Anko.

"You'd know wouldn't you?" Kyoko asked as Anko took the money and placed it into her trench coat as the two stayed in the field for a little bit.

_**With Naruto**_

The blonde had quickly rushed home and discarded his clothes. He quickly took a small shower and noticed Mikata sleeping on his bed. He smiled before lightly kissing the top of her head before he changed into some casual clothes. He wore a black sleeveless shirt and long black jeans. He'd rather go casual with this as he left the house and entered the streets. The blonde felt giddy for some reason that he might have a small date with Samui, but he just held it inside.

Naruto knocked on the hotel door that Samui was in and immediately the door opened making Naruto lightly blush. Samui chose to wore a grey, short-sleeved shirt with some black jean shorts.

"Hey Samui, ready to go?" Naruto asked and the blonde genin nodded.

"Yes Naruto. Lead the way," she said and the two left the hotel while Omoi and Karui followed suit, but not too close as they didn't want to be caught.

"Karui, why are we doing this again?" Omoi asked and the redhead kunoichi sneaked around a corner and glared.

"Just a small precaution Omoi. Now let's go," Karui said and Omoi sighed before he ran after her.

Naruto and Samui walked through the streets and enjoyed the lights of the various shops that opened up and lit the walkway. They enjoyed the calming serenity that Konoha had to offer and Naruto took the time to glance at Samui. He looked her up and down and while it was only casual clothes she still looked very pretty in Naruto's eyes. She was still as much a mystery to him as always, but she definitely turned into someone that the blonde felt he could care about. She had also piqued his interest since she was had this sort of enigma presence about her, but he found that rather cute in a way.

"Oh Samui, over here," Naruto said to her and he took her to a restaurant that was famous by the Akimichi clan. Samui looked at the place and turned to him.

"So they serve good food here?" she asked and Naruto smiled with a thumbs up.

"That's right they do. Come on and I'll treat us both," Naruto told her as he dragged Samui inside. The blonde Kumo genin had never allowed herself to get pulled along into anything before, but it was a strange and pleasant feeling to have Naruto try that with her. She had to admit that she enjoyed the comforting sense that Naruto gave her. She didn't show it, but she was rather sad that Kumo wouldn't be her home anymore. She had been rather cold when dealing with some people, but Naruto's calming presence always made her lighten up. She never knew why, but that's why the blonde intrigued her so much. She wasn't sure if it was all the time that they had been told to spend together to get used to each other, but she felt that it was really working for them.

Naruto dragged Samui to a table, after registering, and they chose a quiet spot near a window. They could tell that Omoi and Karui were following them, but they tried not to let it get to them both.

"Sorry I was really gone more than I intended. I really wanted to surprise you with that and this," Naruto said as he rummaged through his pocket and held up the crystal that Mifune gave him from the Land of Iron. Samui looked at it in slight awe as Naruto placed it in her hand.

"Naruto I can't accept this," Samui said to him and Naruto chuckled before he placed his elbows on the table.

"Sure you can. We're good friends aren't we?" Naruto asked and Samui sighed.

"Exactly what makes you think that?" she asked and Naruto gave a smile.

"I'm not sure, but I think I'd like to know more about my fiance before she returns to Kumo or before she becomes my wife," Naruto said and Samui closed her eyes and folded her arms.

"You know it's not official until we pass the Chunin exams," Samui stated and Naruto got a gleam in his eye as moved a bit forward.

"So does that mean you'll try hard to get married to me?" Naruto asked and Samui twitched her eyebrow as Naruto's grin got bigger before Samui glared at him.

"Don't twist my words Naruto," she said to him and the blonde pulled back as he placed his hand on the table.

"Sorry, but I would like to know more about you," Naruto said to her and Samui turned to him. She really wouldn't mind getting to know more about him also as she had her questions.

"I see, well I'm not one to keep secrets unless they need to be kept, but tell me why I should tell you anything," Samui said to him and Naruto put up three fingers.

"Three very good reasons. One, because you have questions about me to, that I'm sure of. Second, I figure I could get to know you better. Third, I'm just really curious," Naruto said and Samui sweatdropped at the last two reasons.

"Umm alright then. What do you want to know?" she asked, but Naruto shook his head.

"We'll do it like this. I ask a question and you answer and for each answer you give then you ask me a question in return and I answer it," Naruto told her the little game before the waiter came to take their food. Both placed their orders and Samui agreed to the little game.

"Alright fine then, you can go first," Samui said and Naruto nodded as he tried to think of something off the top of his head.

"Alright, why don't you have a surname?" Naruto asked and Samui tapped her finger on the table. She closed her eyes and thought over that question, but she figured that she could answer.

"I don't remember my parents. I was adopted and raised by my surrogate sister, Yugito Nii. She took good care of me. I didn't take her name either since she asked me not to," Samui said and Naruto raised an eyebrow before it was Samui's turn.

"Why do you call Kurenai-san, your mother if you don't have the same features?" Samui asked and she noticed Naruto's eyes get a little colder like her own and the blonde sighed.

"She's not my real mother. I don't know my parents either, but I call her Kaa-san because she said I could. I took her name and added it to my own. It's probably because of her that I can meet you like this," Naruto told her and Samui nodded at the smile on Naruto's face.

The questions continued through the course of their meal as the two found themselves talking a lot more than normal as whenever they were forced, they would get it out of the way and then leave, but they felt the common interest in each other raising as the question got more personal.

"Umm Naruto, not to interrupt this talk, but I have a question that I really want answered. It's alright if you don't, but I have to ask you," Samui said as Naruto ate his food.

"Go ahead I guess," he said and Samui wondered if this was a good idea, but asked it anyway.

"Well when I was fighting Kyoko with you I took note of your chakra and how high it was," Samui started and Naruto sighed as he knew where this was going. He could feel the piercing gazes of Omoi and Karui on them both from a table a little bit away from them and sighed.

"Can you tell me, if you're...a jinchuuriki?" she asked and Naruto closed his eyes. Kyuubi remained silent to the whole ordeal and wondered how Naruto would respond, but the blonde opened his eyes and looked around to make sure no one was looking directly at them before he answered.

"Yeah I am," he said honestly and Samui didn't seem the least bit surprised. Rather she'd be surprised if he said that he wasn't one. Naruto turned his head to the side and avoided Samui's gaze.

"So now that you know are you having regrets about being engaged to me? Are you going to hate me too?" he asked her and Samui narrowed her eyes. They grew cold, but she didn't hate him for asking that question since she had seen how Yugito was treated at times by her village.

The blonde Kumo genin took her fork and slightly jabbed Naruto in the head making the blonde wince slightly before he stared into her eyes and noticed them full of warmth even if she was sporting a small frown.

"Don't be ridiculous. I'm better than that. If I'm your friend then you should trust that I wouldn't be like that with you. I don't regret being engaged to you even if it is a shock to know about, but I wouldn't hate you. If anything I hate that you would think that about me," she said and Naruto rubbed his head.

"Sorry," he responded and Samui closed her eyes while she put one leg over the other.

"Dessert," she said making the blonde raise hi eyebrow at her.

"Pay for dessert and I'll forgive it," she said and Naruto gave a small chuckle at her while Samui lightly blushed as she had a small sweet tooth that she never told anyone about that. Not even her two teammates.

"Come on Karui. Let's go. Samui can take care of herself," Omoi said getting to his feet as he walked off while Karui huffed and left also with Naruto and Samui actually being alone.

The rest of their time together was spent in silence as they ate their food. Both didn't have much to say to each other, but they could feel that they were having a good time together and hoped that the other was having a fun time. Naruto paid for his and Samui's dinner, as well as her dessert, before the two left the restaurant and Naruto took Samui up to one spot. It was on top of the Hokage Stone Faces, more specifically the Yondaime's head. Naruto and Samui gazed at the village as it shined in the night sky.

"Did you enjoy yourself?" Naruto asked and Samui quickly nodded her head to his question.

"Yes I did, however I can't help but wonder if I'm suited to Konoha's lifestyle. It's so different from Kumo's," she responded and Naruto sighed.

"Well I'll be there for you. How could I not? Also I'm sure you'll get adjusted here. Here you go," Naruto said as he held up a small mountain flower. Samui looked at it and took the flower into her hands. It was her favorite type of flower, a pure white chrysanthemum. She sniffed the flower and smiled before she casted a glare on Naruto.

"How did you-," she stopped when she heard Naruto's soft chuckle.

"Don't be mad, but I asked Omoi about it. He told me that sometimes he spotted you looking at them in a flower shop in Kumo. I picked it out a little before I came to get you. I knew you might miss Kumo and while I couldn't bring the entire nation here I thought I could do that much for you," Naruto told her and Samui's hands furled over the flower. Never in her life had she been given a gift like this and it was rather romantic if she had ever felt like that which she had. She didn't want to admit it, but the day wasn't about training, but rather just about spending some private time with Naruto without being forced to. It felt rather serene in a sense.

All her life she'd been about training that feeling like a real woman had never really come to her like this. She gave a real smile for once and and her eyes slightly warmed up. To think that Naruto would really try to make her feel better or that he knew she might be home sick. Samui closed her eyes and turned to Naruto and tapped his shoulder.

"Hey," she said making Naruto turn his head. The next thing he knew was that his lips felt something soft as he widened his eyes. Samui quickly kissed the blonde on the lips and the two settled while they closed their eyes. To Naruto, Samui's lips were very soft and addictive. The blonde Kumo genin quickly pulled back and smelled the flower again while Naruto stood to his feet.

"Y-Y-You just-," he stuttered and Samui closed her eyes and folded her arms.

"It was just a thank you for the day and the flower. I really do love this crystal also. I promise to cherish it. Thank you for the date," she said before she shunshined home leaving Naruto speechless about the ordeal.

The genin touched his lips before he stood to his feet and smiled.

"Date huh? Well alright dattebayo!" Naruto said to himself before he jumped off and did a free fall before he safely landed on the ground before rushing off home. He couldn't wait to tell his mother about his experience and his first kiss. It was such an awesome thing that he actually got one.

_**One Week Later**_

Naruto sighed as he walked towards his new training ground. Last week was quite the experience for him. He had told Kurenai all about his time with Samui and even about the kiss they shared to which the Genjutsu Mistress told her son how much of a stud he could be with women when he wanted to. He even told Anko, which got him a lot of teasing, but he didn't really care about that. Other than those two, the entire thing was kept a secret from everyone else since Naruto didn't want to brag about it and wanted to respect Samui's privacy to the matter, but he had to dwell on that for later. Right now he had his new team to face and the entire last week was spent with Team Anko saying their goodbyes and good luck with other people.

"Alright let me see. Ah it's this training ground," Naruto said to himself as he entered it. He looked around and scratched the back of his head as he saw no one there before he looked to his right. He paled as he noticed the person and sighed as they jumped on him.

"Well well I get the blonde cutie don't it?" the person asked and Naruto sighed.

"Hi Ino," Naruto responded and the girl smiled at him.

"Hey blondie. It seems that I got my wish today," Ino said as she nuzzled against Naruto's cheek. The blonde would've brought up the fact that he was sort of taken, but he knew Ino wouldn't really listen to him. It seemed that the Naruto Fan club had a president and Ino was that girl after leaving Sasuke's group which made Sakura that president. It really made Naruto sigh that the both of them had the exact same number of fangirls both kunoichi and civilian. Ugh, who the hell made them anyway?

"So you're here. Well that just leaves someone else," Naruto said looking around before he saw someone walking. The two blondes noticed someone walking with his hands in his pockets and smiled.

"Hey Kiba, you're apart of this group also huh?" Naruto asked and the Inuzuka nodded.

"It's good to see you Naruto, Ino," Kiba said as they all sat in the field.

"So how were your teams?" Naruto asked and Ino grumbled.

"D-rank mission after D-rank mission. It was freakin' annoying I swear. Walking dogs, painting fences, watching kids. Ugh, I hate them. We only did one C-rank mission," Ino said and Kiba smiled.

"We did D-ranks and C-ranks. It was fun," he said and Naruto smiled.

"We only got C-ranks. Completed quite a few of them in the month," Naruto said and Ino grumbled as she leaned against a tree.

"Some people have all the luck," she said making Naruto and Kiba chuckle before they spotted what they hoped was their sensei as they got to their feet. They walked and Naruto waved.

"Mikoto-san!" Naruto yelled and the brunette woman turned around to see her team waving towards her. She gave a gentle smile and came up to them.

"So I have you three this time huh? How nice. Well I think we all know each other right? Good. Now then to start and be up to date, what did your sensei teach you the last week? I'll go off of that," she said and Ino started.

"Well Kurenai-sensei was teaching us about accurate chakra control. I was learning to walk on water," Ino said making Mikoto nod while she turned to Kiba.

"Kakashi-sensei was teaching us some team tactics and fire jutsu. I learned my affinity from him and was able to work with it and Sasuke. He taught me some of the techniques that he already knew," Kiba answered and Mikoto nodded, slightly happy that Sasuke had stopped being so depressed and a lot more kind to his friends though he still hurled insults, they didn't really mean anything she figured. She then turned to Naruto and the blonde smiled.

"Anko-nee was teaching us about assassination and some chakra control exercises," Naruto said to her and Mikoto nodded with a smile as she clapped her hands.

"Alright then. During this month I will be watching over all of you. Now then I think it will be good for us to start with some warm-ups. Everyone fifty laps around the river, then we'll start the pushups. Need to have a good amount of endurance," Mikoto said and everyone got started as they ran around the pool while Mikoto watched them. She smiled as she watched them go through their exercises.

Naruto finished his first, then Kiba and lastly was Ino as they all finished their work outs. Everyone got a pretty good sweat while Mikoto smiled.

"Alright today we'll be learning about anticipating attacks and acting accordingly to the situation. Now then, let's get started you guys," Mikoto said to them all and before everyone knew it, they were surrounded by six Mikotos each with a tiger seal for a fire jutsu. Naruto widened his eyes as did Kiba and Ino.

"_Dammit I hate my life!" _Naruto yelled out in his mind before the field exploded in a loud bang.

_**With Samui**_

The Kumo nin sighed as she rubbed the bridge of her nose. She groaned while Karui and Omoi were at her sides.

"You really kissed him?" Karui asked in complete shock while Samui sighed again.

"How many times have you asked me that?" she asked her partner and Omoi snickered.

"About 23 times maybe more. I got bored and lost count of it," Omoi said while Samui turned to Karui.

"How else would be a cool way to rephrase it for you? Besides it didn't mean anything. It was just a simple thank you," Samui said and Karui shook her head.

"A hug or pat on the shoulder is a thank you! A kiss is a freakin' kiss!" she yelled and Samui rolled her eyes and decided not to indulge Karui in her affairs anymore. Besides, she had training to do and so did the rest of her team. They would be returning to Kumo in a week or two so it would be quite dull the rest of the time.

"Well I suppose it doesn't matter. I wonder how Yugito's going to take that," Omoi said and Samui shrugged her shoulders before they came up to the Hokage Mansion. They climbed the stairs and Samui knocked on the door.

"Come in," Sarutobi said and the three made their appearance. They noticed the old Hokage sigh as he closed his eyes.

"Sir, is something wrong?" Omoi asked and Sarutobi rubbed the back of his head.

"Actually you three. There is some news in Kumo and I must tell you this now," Sarutobi said making them all nod as they wondered what he would be saying to them.

_**Back with Naruto**_

The blonde coughed and fell to the ground while his shirt was slightly burned off. He groaned while Kiba dropped and Ino gasped out making Mikoto giggle at them all.

"Oh come on. I haven't even gotten serious yet," she said making the three new members of Team Mikoto glare at her which made her chuckle even more before she decided to end the practice for the day since she doubted that any of them could actually pose a threat to her anymore.

Naruto got to his feet and gave Ino and Kiba a goodbye before walking off. He wondered what Samui could be doing or maybe even what Ayane was up to. He figured both were busy and made the note to contact Ayane a little later just to see how she was doing before he spotted Samui coming up to him with her team. He would've waved, but he noticed some sadness in Samui's eyes and wondered what was wrong while Omoi and Karui looked at the ground.

"Hey guys. What's the matter?" Naruto asked as Omoi and Karui looked at Samui. They sighed and rubbed the back of their heads before Samui spoke.

"Naruto, some urgent business came up in Kumo and we have to go back earlier than expected," Samui said and Naruto widened his eyes at those words.

"What? Why? What happened?" he asked anxiously and Samui slowly calmed him down enough to explain.

"It seems that Kumo is arranging a new settlement deal and all shinobi are to return effective immediately. Plus our daimyou was targeted so we need to be on the lookout. We had hoped to spend some more time with you," Samui said and Naruto sighed. He rubbed the back of his head while Omoi and Karui left the two alone to have some time to themselves.

"Wow, I got so used to having you around now that it's weird for you to be leaving," Naruto told her and Samui folded her arms.

"You're not going to cry are you? It's not cool," she said half-heartedly and Naruto lightly chuckled.

"No I'm not going to cry. It's important so I know you have to go back. Well I suppose that's it," Naruto said, but Samui shook her head at him.

"No it's not. We'll see each other again. You'll get stronger and I'll get stronger. I'll see you at the chunin exams," Samui said to him and Naruto chuckled with a nod before his eyes beamed.

"That's right. We will won't we?" he asked and Samui nodded. Her eyes lightened to the other blonde's happy attitude. Naruto sighed one more time and closed his eyes.

"Give me your hand," he said and Samui held out her left hand. Naruto took out an ink pen and drew a small seal over it. To Samui, the ink pen felt slightly ticklish, but she ignored it and soon Naruto was finished.

"And done. This is a special summoning seal. It someone's one of my snakes to you so we can exchange letters and stuff. It's rather corny, but I wouldn't like to lose a friend just because of some long distance," Naruto said and Samui closed her eyes.

"That's right. Don't worry Naruto. I'll return someday. Kumo and Konoha are allies after all," Samui said running off to catch up with Omoi and Karui before Naruto sighed and turned around.

"Did you and the others like the weapon upgrades?" he asked with a yell making Samui turn around and Naruto saw a true and rare smile on her face.

"They were really cool," she said to him and ran off while Naruto smiled. He closed his eyes and then looked at the sky.

"I'll get stronger. I'll see her again. I can't wait for the chunin exams. I'm gonna rock them like no genin has before," Naruto said as he walked off looking forward to the day that he would see both Ayane and Samui again. Which he hoped wouldn't be long at all.

* * *

_**KG: I guess I'm happy with that. Sorry if the relationship between Naruto and Samui seemed rushed. I really wanted them to have some sort of connection before she left for Kumo. It might have been unexpected that she kissed him, but I'd like to think that Naruto has that kind of presence with some women that they can naturally feel calm around him and not have to worry and lose themselves to his calming ways of changing people is all. I guess that's it for now. Bye bye :) **_


	12. Chapter 12

_**KG: (Slurp) (Slurp) hey (Slurp) We're back with this chapter and (slurp) I hope you like it.**_

_**Naruto: Why are you slurping? It's rude.**_

_**KG: Would you rather I stop eating my ramen and set it on the cold floor?  
**_

_**Naruto: Don't you dare! Ramen is a sacred food!**_

_**Samui: It's a large bowl of carbohydrates layered with cholesterol, salt and other preservatives. Nothing cool or sacred about it.**_

_**Naruto: Don't say that Samui-chan T_T.**_

_**Ayane: I'm inclined to agree with her even if we haven't met yet. **_

_**KG: You know what they say. Don't knock it till you try it.**_

_**Ayane: I need to keep my form now type. **_

_**KG: (Slurp) (Slurp) fine. Let's (Slurp) get started. (Slurp) (Slurp)**_

* * *

_**Two Weeks Later**_

Naruto groaned as he laid on his couch while he had his head on his mother's lap. Kurenai chuckled as she gently stroked his hair while Naruto explained his promise that he would own the chunin exams which made the Genjutsu Mistress smile at her son and his way of thinking. She spotted Mikata on Naruto's stomach while the blonde looked at the ceiling.

"And though I say that Kaa-san, I don't know what I should do. The exams are like five months away and so I'll be changing teams five more times and who knows who I'll be with. Plus I know I'm proficient in Genjutsu thanks to you and the chakra control exercises that we did, but I feel like I'm lacking in some areas. Mainly my taijutsu and ninjutsu. Anko-nee taught me some of the attacks that use snakes and those have been really helpful, but there's got to be more. I know the Kage bunshin and a few fuuton and katon techniques, but that's it. What do you think Kaa-san?" Naruto asked with a small smile at his surrogate mother while Kurenai allowed her red, hot eyes to give a very warm glance to her son.

"Well Naruto-kun, you sound a little lost in nothing as far as I can see. I can't tell you what will happen in the chunin exams as that's not fair, but you shouldn't doubt your skills. I have trained you hard and you know that. Now to answer your question, maybe you might want to learn some more taijutsu and ninjutsu. If you want, we can go to the library and pick up some books although why don't you ask Mikoto-chan if she can't teach you something?" Kurenai asked and Naruto rolled his head to see his mother's flat stomach.

"Well she's already training Sasuke during their off time so I'd rather not bother with that. Kyoko-nee is out on a mission along with Anko-nee at the moment. I don't know what I should do," Naruto responded and Kurenai smiled before she placed a finger to her chin.

"Well then, you could always take a mission," she said and Naruto sighed.

"After that Land of Iron mission I'd rather not leave the village for a while," Naruto said and Kurenai lightly chuckled at her son before her gaze grew cold. She closed her eyes and sighed.

"Naruto, there is someone you could meet," she said and Naruto opened his eyes. Immediately they were filled with concern when he saw Kurenai's less than pleased face. She looked like she would be struggling to continue.

"Kaa-chan?" Naruto asked out of worry for his mother as he wondered if something was up, but Kurenai shook her head and did her best to smile.

"Sorry Naruto-kun, but like I was saying. There is definitely someone you can meet. Keep in mind that this is one of the last people that I would like you to meet, but he might have what you're looking for," Kurenai said and Naruto raised an eyebrow before his mother told him the story of Jiraiya and how he was Naruto's godfather. The blonde listened intently to all her words and his gaze grew cold at the thought of having someone that could take care of him, but he tried not to dwell on that as he had his mother taking care of him.

"So this Jiraiya guy is my godfather and he's one of the sannin? He manages a spy-network and said that he couldn't take care of me because of that?" Naruto asked and Kurenai nodded while the blonde closed his eyes. He did his best not to bite his lower lip in frustration and Kurenai noticed it before Naruto stopped and sighed.

"Well Kaa-chan, this guy is a freakin pervert," Naruto said before Kurenai lightly tapped him on the head before she gave a motherly glare.

"Language in the presence of Kaa-san Naruto-kun," Kurenai interrupted and Naruto rubbed his head with a smile before he nodded.

"Right, sorry about that. However like I was saying, he's a pervert, but I'd like to meet him. Don't worry, if he does anything that seems pervert-like then I'll give him our best anti-pervert genjutsu," Naruto said with a thumbs up and Kurenai chuckled before she kissed Naruto's forehead.

"That's my son," she said and Naruto laid up from his mother's lap while Kurenai walked to her room to go and get dressed for going outside. Naruto smiled while Mikata slithered up to him and forked her tongue.

"You really think you can get a sannin in a genjutsu?" she asked and Naruto smiled.

"Who knows, but it's worth a shot," Naruto said and Mikata sweatdropped and her partner's weird way of simply dealing with things and before long the two noticed that they were alone and Naruto took out a piece of paper as he knelt down and took out an ink pen.

"Hey, Ayane-chan. How are you? Things in the village are...," Naruto said to himself as he wrote on the piece of paper while Mikata observed him. She wondered who Ayane might have been as she didn't see the purple-haired kunoichi before Naruto left.

Soon the blonde finished and folded the letter. He grinned and sealed it. Naruto then bit his thumb and slammed the ground.

"**Kuchiyose no Jutsu," **The blonde yelled and a small poof came showing a brown snake looking at the blonde impassive.

"**Hello Summoner-san. It's great to meet you. May I ask why you have summoned me this day?" **the snake asked and Naruto nodded.

"Yeah, would you mind delivering this to Ayane-chan for me? I made her a seal that allows us to communicate with each other through my summons," Naruto said and the snake merely nodded not even the least bit curious as to how that might have happened.

"**As you wish, but when I'm done I will require one human sacrifice," **The snake said making Naruto widen his eyes. Mikata hissed violently at the snake for his disrespect to her friend before the snake chuckled.

"**Kidding kidding. It's fun to mess with people. Don't worry Naruto-sama. I'll get this to her," **The snake said as it took the scroll in its mouth before it poofed out of sight while Naruto rolled his eyes.

"I didn't know that you guys had a sense of humor," Naruto said and Mikata stood up on her stomach before she looked out the window.

"Yeah we're full of surprisessssss aren't we?" she asked and Naruto nodded before he saw his mother coming out of the room.

"Ready Naruto-kun?" she asked and the blonde nodded.

"Whenever you are Kaa-chan," he said and the two left their apartment room and started to enter the streets to go and find the number one pervert of the world.

_**With Ayane**_

The purple haired kunoichi was currently in a village at the base of Mt. Fuji as she looked left and right. She sighed and closed her eyes while trying to hide her frustration. She walked around with Hayate and Kasumi before they ran into a random shinobi wearing an all blue outfit along with a black scarf. Most of his face was covered except for his eyes and he had a long sword strapped to his back.

Hayate gave a small smile and held his hand out.

"Well Ryu, you still haven't changed," Hayate said to the shinobi making Kasumi smile and Ayane fold her arms. They all looked at the heir to the Hayabusa clan while his light green eyes took in their forms.

"You seem to have been well too Hayate. It's good to see also Ayane, Kasumi," Ryu said before he took off his mask to show a man with light brown skin and a ponytail of hair.

"Greetings Hayabusa-kun," Kasumi said making Ryu nod while Ayane merely waved before responding.

"Hello Ryu-sama," she said finally making everyone lightly chuckle at her before Hayate got serious.

"Is Joe Hayabusa-sama around?" he asked and Ryu folded his arms before he lightly shook his head.

"No he's not here at the moment. Father is out at the moment," Ryu said making Hayate look at the ground before he sighed.

"I see, well I just came to tell you that 'they' are starting to move," Hayate said and Ryu's glare got cold before he sighed.

"The Black Spider clan huh? Ryu asked, but Hayate shook his head making Ryu raise an eyebrow.

"Something a little worse. Just make sure to be prepared," Hayate said and Ryu closed his eyes again.

"You have no need to worry about me," the young shinobi heir said before he heard two people calling for him.

"Ryu-kun, there you are," someone said. Both were in shine maiden outfits while Ryu turned around. He lightly sighed while Ayane, Kasumi and Hayate turned to the woman.

"Kureha, Momiji," Ryu said turning around as they came forward. Ayane and Momiji glanced at each other and simply acknowledged each other before turning back to what was important before everyone noticed a poof next to Ayane. They all tensed before they saw a brown snake while Ayane looked down.

"A snake?" Hayate asked before the small summon of Naruto turned to the purple haired kunoichi.

"**I presume that you are Ayane-san?" **the snake asked and Kasumi raised an eyebrow.

"A talking snake," she corrected her brother while everyone wondered if it was a summon, but even then animals didn't talk. However for Ayane, she knew of only one person who used snakes and that person had blonde hair and whisker marks.

"That's me," she said as she bent down and the snake nodded as it dropped the scroll in its mouth.

"**From Naruto-sama to you. Have a pleasant day," **The snake said before it poofed out while Ayane picked it up. She was about to unfurl it before she stopped and looked at the curious faces of everyone at her.

"What?" she asked them while Kasumi lightly giggled despite herself.

"Love letter? And who is this Naruto person?" she asked making Ayane lightly growl while Hayate raised an eyebrow and Ryu gave a slightly amused grin. Kureha blushed and Momiji smiled while Ayane's red eyes glared harder.

"It's not a lover letter Kasumi. And he's just someone that I know," Ayane said while Hayate gave a calm smile.

"I wouldn't mind meeting this Naruto guy," Hayate said cracking his knuckles while Ayane shook her head.

"He's not like that Hayate. Excuse me for a moment," she said as she left the group making everyone chuckle before Momiji held out her hand making Ryu, Kasumi and Hayate drop a few coins.

"I finally beat Ryu-sama," Momiji said making everyone close their eyes while they waited for Ayane to return.

Meanwhile, the purple haired kunoichi got to a secluded spot and unfurled the scroll as she read down the entire thing which made her smile.

"_To Ayane-chan,_

_Hey Ayane-chan. How are you? Things in the village of Konoha are great. It's been rather uneventful since my mission to the Land of Iron. I just wanted to see how you were doing. Sorry if I was interrupting something important, but I really wanted to talk with you. Our little genin scramble happened and I have new teammates. Our sensei is my rival's mother. How weird is that? I'm rather stumped as to what I should be doing besides training, but Kaa-san is having me meet someone. He's a freakin' pervert, but she seems to think he's a good idea so I'm willing to go out on a limb and try him out. I'm still taking care of this bandana you gave me. Kaa-san says that it looks good on me, but when she asked me who I got it from I only told her it was a beautiful girl who became my friend. Oh you should've seen the expression she had on her face. It was priceless, but besides that the chunin exams will be happening in a few months. I'd really like it if you came to watch me along with your friends if you could. Reply back if you can. Really hope to see you and Samui-chan there._

_You're friend from the Land of Iron tournament, Naruto Yuhi-Uzumaki,"_

Ayane lightly chuckled to herself before she closed her eyes with a smile. It was nice to hear from the blonde even if the way the snake appeared was rather embarrassing. She slightly blushed at the thought that Naruto found her to be beautiful as no one had really complimented her looks except for her father, Genra. It made her happy even if she wouldn't outright admit it. She smiled when she learned that Naruto was still taking care of her headband. She had glanced at her band that Naruto gave her on her wrist and smiled.

"_Idiot," _She said in her thoughts while finding it amusing. She did wonder about the so called Chunin exams and when they would start. She really wouldn't mind watching the blonde perform, but she also wondered who the other person was that Naruto mentioned though she could figure that out later. Ayane furled up the scroll and placed it away before walking back to the group making them all stare at her.

"So? Was it a love letter?" Kasumi asked and Ayane closed her eyes.

"No," she said instantly before she still felt their gazes on her.

"Well? Are you all going to stay here gawking at me or are we going to go?" she asked turning around as she wanted to start going to Murai's village which was just north of the Hayabusa village.

"She seems...flustered," Ryu said and Hayate rubbed the back of his head with a slight nod.

"Still I wonder who this Naruto-san might be. Even if she didn't show it, I've never seen her so happy about receiving something before," Kasumi said and everyone nodded.

"So Ryu-sama are we still on for training?" Momiji asked and Ryu closed is eyes with a silent sigh.

"Sure, but you must bring Sanji as he's wanted to train also. He's still young, but he holds potential," Ryu stated and Momiji nodded with a light smile on her face.

"Of course Ryu-sama. Sanji-kun has always been a hard worker," Momiji said before she vanished out of sight and Kureha walked away.

"Well I guess I'll come back later. Do what you want Kasumi," Hayate said as he left leaving Ryu and Kasumi together.

"You and Ayane seem to have gotten better," Ryu said and Kasumi nodded at Ayane's retreating form.

"I'd still like to know why she's like that. I wouldn't mind meeting the person who caused her change. I'm really grateful," Kasumi muttered and Ryu merely stayed silent for a bit.

"I see," he said more to himself than as a reply before the two went after Ayane.

_**Back with Naruto**_

The genjutsu pair stopped at a hot spring and Naruto raised an eyebrow while Kurenai smiled.

"Umm Kaa-chan, why would we be searching for Jiraiya-san here?" Naruto asked and Kurenai closed her eyes while she sighed.

"Because Naruto-kun, he's a pervert and like all perverts-,"

"He's gonna appear where there are lots and lots of naked women right?" Naruto asked finishing her statement making Kurenai nod in agreement with her son before she looked up to see said man with a telescope and a notepad.

"See there Naruto-kun?" she asked and the blonde looked up to see said sannin peeping on the ladies while giggling. Naruto's eyes grew as cold as ice from the many times that he had tried to copy his mother. The blonde rubbed the bridge of his nose and sighed.

"This is my godfather?" Naruto asked and Kurenai nodded while the blonde walked towards the tree and went up it before standing right behind Jiraiya.

"Oh yes yes! That's it. Oh there it goes. HAHAHA!" he cackle while getting his 'research' before he heard a voice.

"Finding everything good?" Naruto asked and Jiraiya was too into his own world to realize the KI that Naruto was emitting at him.

"Oh kid you got no idea. This is better than the magazines," Jiraiya said while Naruto closed his eyes.

"**Well I disagree with the perv as there are better females in the world that I have seen, but nothing compares to my Nibi-chan. Do it Kit! PUSH HIM IN!" **Kyuubi yelled and Naruto gave an evil grin as the son of the Genjutsu Mistress didn't have to be told twice.

"Well then, why don't you get up-close and personal!" Naruto yelled as he pushed Jiraiya into the hot spring making him yell. The blonde jumped off the tree and landed next to his mother who lightly chuckled while people heard the women in the hot spring yell and that was quickly replaced by a man's scream of torture while all the guys and even Naruto cringed at what might be happening to him.

"**Hell hath no fury like a woman's scorn," **Kyuubi said and Naruto closed his eyes while he put his hands together.

"_Amen dattebayo," _he thought making both him and Kyuubi chuckle and before long Kurenai and Naruto noticed Jiraiya coming out of the hot spring with plenty of cuts, bruises, and lacerations. He would've glared at Naruto if not for the fact that Kurenai was glaring it him with her intense eyes.

"That was unnecessary," Jiraiya said rubbing the back of his head which had a huge lump on it while Naruto sighed.

"Whatever Ero-sennin. So tell me, are you really my godfather or not?" Naruto asked standing to his feet while glaring and Jiraiya smiled with a nod, but he had a feeling that he would regret it and Naruto's hair shadowed his eyes before he unzipped his jacket.

"Mikata sic' em," Naruto yelled and the blonde's familiar/friend shot from his jacket and hissed as she lunged at Jiraiya making the sage gasp before he cursed while Naruto and Kurenai were treated to the show of Jiraiya dancing to avoid Mikata and her venomous fangs.

_**10 minutes later**_

Jiraiya huffed while Naruto called Mikata back. The snake slithered up his arm and draped around his neck while Naruto petted her and offering the snake his words of praise for her excellent work.

"Well I feel a little better now," Naruto said and Jiraiya nodded while he huffed.

"I know I deserved that at least," Jiraiya said making Kurenai and Naruto happy that the sage at least understood where they were going with this.

"Well that's good now then. Mind telling me who you are?" Naruto asked and suddenly he watched as cherry blossoms flowed around Jiraiya while the man chuckled with a fan in his hands.

"Who am I? Who am I? I am the man who is worshipped for his creativity. I am the man who knows no limits. The women all swoon when they hear my name. I'm the sage of Mount. Myoboku. You may call me Jiraiya the sannin Toad Sage," the white haired man said making Naruto sweatdrop.

"_This guy is a freak," _the blonde said and Kyuubi snorted before he played a calming melody which did its best to calm Naruto's nerves while Jiraiya spoke.

"So brat, to what do I owe the unwanted honor of seeing you?" Jiraiya asked before Kurenai stood to her feet.

"Really? That's not what you said back in the Hokage Mansion," Kurenai said and Jiraiya rubbed the back of his head with a light nod at Kurenai's words before he coughed.

"Yeah well anyway. Naruto, it's good to see you," Jiraiya said and Naruto folded his arms.

"Yeah I bet Ero-sennin, but I'll give you a shot. If I didn't then I wouldn't be me. So I came because I need your help," Naruto said and Jiraiya, mentally, danced a happy jig at the thought that Naruto would want to ask his godfather something.

"Sure kid, what do you want? Granted I can't stay long because I have some duties, but I'll help where I can," Jiraiya said to him and Naruto nodded. The blonde could take what he could get for the moment.

"Fine then. I guess I'll take that," Naruto said as he told Jiraiya what he and Kurenai were discussing back at their room. He told Jiraiya everything about wanting to get ready for the chunin exams should his sensei approve of him and his team to which Jiraiya could understand as he found Naruto to be like another blonde in a sense. Not to mention a certain redhead that the toad sage new about.

"I see, well that's quite the predicament, but I have just the thing that you should learn brat," Jiraiya said making Naruto and Kurenai raise their eyebrows.

"And what's that?" Naruto asked and Jiraiya held up a scroll and an ink pen.

"Fuinjutsu Gaki. It's the right thing for someone like you," Jiraiya said to him and Naruto seemed rather surprised. He wouldn't have thought of trying to do fuinjutsu as the Academy taught that it was the hardest of all the shinobi arts to learn, but then again.

"Well that sounds interesting. Yeah I'll give it a shot dattebayo," Naruto said feeling more excited and Kurenai smiled as she got to her feet.

"Alright then I'll be off," Kurenai said as she decided to leave the two alone, but not before coming up to Jiraiya. She smiled and glared at him at the same time.

"Naruto-kun is my son. My pride and my joy. If he turns into a pervert or I start noticing any weird behavior then I will show you a genjutsu that no man should ever see," Kurenai said and Jiraiya gulped with a quick nod that he understood her perfectly before Kurenai walked off.

"Be good Naruto-kun," she said waving goodbye to her son and Naruto waved also while Jiraiya sighed.

"Alright then Naruto, let's get started. I warn you that I'm very strict when it comes to fuinjutsu so until I say you're ready then we will be moving to advanced stuff," Jiraiya said and Naruto nodded with a grin as the two walked off.

_**With Samui, In Kumo**_

The blonde Kumo genin rested on the ledge of a building and looked out at her mountainous village. She was rather happy to be home, but some longing was coming to her as she found the warm atmosphere in Konoha to be rather...interesting. She had adapted to the life there quite while. She remember the many encounters with Kyoko and the other shinobi. Especially Naruto.

Samui lightly touched her lips and she remembered that out of character kiss that she gave the blonde Konoha genin. She didn't know what compelled her to actually go through with that, but she just felt like Naruto had tried to hard to get her to like him that she couldn't help, but get taken in by his eccentric ways. She looked at her tanto and remembered that Naruto had allowed it to be upgraded with his money. She didn't want him, but the way Naruto was just okay with it seemed to calm her down. Omoi and Karui certainly didn't have any problems with it.

"This place isn't as cool without Naruto," Samui said to herself before someone tapped her shoulder.

"Hey sis how you doin'? Did your hot soul have a good time in Konoha? Did you tell your fiancee about me and how hot I am?" the guy said and Samui closed her eyes. Yes this was the person that Samui "regretted" not telling Naruto about. Her brother, Atsui. The guy was as hotheaded as anyone she could meet. Her total opposite in every sense of the word.

"Atsui, cool down. No I didn't tell him about you, but I'm sure you'll meet him later," Samui said and she heard a gasp while Atsui got depressed.

"How could my sister be so cold? Especially when her soul should be so hot," Atsui stated and Samui closed her eyes as she decided not to respond to her brother before they heard another voice.

"So this is where you were," someone said behind her making the Kumo genin turn around to see another blonde. Obviously older than her and with a ponytail tying her hair together. She looked at the two and smiled while Samui bowed.

"Hello Yugito-nee. It's good to see you," Samui said and Yugito raised an eyebrow.

"What's with the formality? I thought Konoha might have livened you up a bit," Yugito said with a chuckle, but Samui just kept her impassive face.

"Hmm," she responded and soon Atsui chuckled.

"So tell us about this guy who you kissed," he said making Samui's eyebrow twitch while Yugito's eyes beamed. She gave an ear-splitting grin while she patted Samui's shoulder while the Kumo kunoichi tried to hide her blush from the both of them.

"So you finally kissed someone huh? Now I have to know about this," Yugito said and Samui closed her eyes.

"He's a mystery. He's very strong for a genin and he cares a lot about his friends. I had the opportunity to fight alongside him in some training sessions and I noticed that he was rather concerned for my safety while he fought. He also seems to have an unparalleled sense of protection. He really is something else, but he's very kind. He's also a jinchuuriki," Samui said making Atsui widen her eyes along with Yugito.

"Really? Which one does he have?" Atsui asked and Samui closed her eyes.

"The Kyuubi," Samui said making Yugito widen her eyes the most as she heard those words while the being inside her stirred.

"**Kyuubi? She just said Kyuubi didn't she? Kyuubi-kun, my Kyuubi-kun is in Konoha. Kitten my sexy fox of a husband is in Konoha," **The being said and Yugito sighed.

"_Alright just calm down Nibi," _Yugito said in her thoughts, but the female bijuu was too frantic to listen to her container at the moment.

"Well that's surprising. I can't wait to meet this guy," Atsui said while Samui nodded.

"Well we'd better train so that you'll be able to get there," Yugito said and Samui quickly agreed as the three walked off towards their destination.

_**Back with Naruto**_

The blonde growled as he tried to write on the paper, but Jiraiya stopped him at every turn and it was honestly pissing the blonde off to no end. He grumbled before he crumpled up some paper.

"Ahh let me concentrate dammit!" Naruto yelled at Jiraiya before he was smacked upside the head.

"I told you to do it right! The way you do your strokes is wrong. Do it again!" Jiraiya instructed and Naruto growled before he sighed and breathed easily. He closed his eyes for a few seconds while Jiraiya wondered what he was doing.

"_Kyuubi, I know you don't take requests at least I don't think, but would you mind?" _Naruto asked and Kyuubi furled his tails while he grabbed his flute and placed it near his lips.

"**What would you like?" **he asked and Naruto could probably hug Kyuubi for going through with this, but he wouldn't dare as they both wouldn't be able to live that down. Naruto smiled and opened his eyes.

"_Anything soothing that also makes you think of your wife, Nibi-san," _Naruto said in thought and Kyuubi raised an eyebrow before lightly smiling and nodding.

"**Very well brat. Let's see. I'll do this one. I call it 'Biggest Part of Me'," **Kyuubi said and he played his flute letting the music fill Naruto's mind. The blonde sighed in bliss of the wonderful flute playing while he turned to the paper. Naruto picked up his pen and started to write his name. Jiraiya had told him that every fuinjutsu user needs to learn to write his name correctly and he wouldn't teach the blonde anything until he could do that. So Naruto did it all. He stroked his brush through the paper quickly and efficiently while Kyuubi's flute played. Jiraiya looked over Naruto's shoulder and smiled as the blonde was getting it. Naruto finished and smiled as he held up the paper.

"How's that?" Naruto asked and Jiraiya looked it over.

"Well it has its errors, but it's good enough. Well done brat. Now then, do it on these ten papers," Jiraiya said and Naruto softly glared at the sannin before sighing. He crossed his fingers and yelled.

"**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu," **Naruto yelled as he made nine more clones. They each took a paper and they all began to work on writing.

"Not enough brat!" Jiraiya yelled and Naruto growled as he clenched his fists.

"_One of these days I'm going to castrate that guy and then use my fuinjutsu to seal his disposed body and feed it to my snakes while I sit there eating my ramen as they all bite into his insides," _Naruto said in thought while Kyuubi stopped for a second.

"**That was...descriptive. I'm so proud of you Kit!" **Kyuubi said before deciding to play again while Naruto chuckled before he smiled. He knew that fuinjutsu might be hard, but he could do it. That was the type of person that he was and he'd be damned if he lost to it.

Soon there was a poof next to him making Naruto pause as he saw the same brown snake that he had summoned for Ayane who was carrying a scroll in his fangs. Jiraiya glanced at the snake and watched it hand something to Naruto.

"Hey Tarou-san. Back already?" Naruto asked and the snake nodded.

"**Yes Naruto-sama. Here is your letter. I'll be going now," **The snake said before vanishing in a poof while Naruto smiled.

"Wat'cha got there?" Jiraiya asked while Naruto unfurled the scroll.

"A message from Ayane-chan," Naruto said with a grin as he read through the letter while Jiraiya had only one question in his mind.

"_Who in the world is Ayane?" _Jiraiya wondered before he stayed silent so Naruto could read.

"_To Naruto Yuhi-Uzumaki,_

_You really did send that letter at an embarrassing time. Man now I've got everyone on my case about who you are. I barely found the time to even write this thing. If you must know then I'm alright here I guess. I'm in the Hayabusa village currently with Hayate and Kasumi. We had a short talk with Ryu-sama, Kureha and Momiji. Everyone seems to wonder who you are and that mess. I just tell them that you're the blonde idiot I met while in the Land of Iron, but of course I don't really think you're an idiot, at least not a complete one, but anyway. I'm glad you're keeping up with that headband I gave you. It means a lot to me. As to your little problem well you just better train cause we did make that promise to each other. I kind of thought it was stupid, but now I don't. It means a lot to me. As to your village's Chunin exams well I don't know if I can show up for the finals or not. You should know that shinobi are very busy, but who am I not to see my newest rival and friend train to their hearts content. I suppose I could come, but only if you win. Anything short of victory is unacceptable in my eyes. Yes, I know I'm being a stickler, but that's who I am. Deal with it. Maybe I'll bring the others to see you. I don't know yet, but I'll work something out._

_P.S Your little snake stunt really got me some unwanted attention. I'll be sure to get you back for this. Also, mind telling me who Samui is?_

_Next leader of the Hajin-Mon Sect, Ayane Tengu,"_

Naruto paled and cursed as he did mention Samui in the letter, but he was having so much fun that it slipped his mind that he did do that. The blonde just knew this would bite him in the ass later, but he would have to think about that at another time. He was rather happy that Ayane would at least try to come inside he did know of the pressures of shinobi duty. It's not like he would be mad at her for not coming, but he would've liked it if she did, but he'd understand it if she couldn't. Still that wouldn't stop him from getting his work done.

"Alright Ero-sennin, hurry up and let's get back to work," Naruto said getting to his paper while Jiraiya grinned.

"Well you get points for perseverance anyway. Alright Naruto we'll get right back to work. You sure do seem fired up," Jiraiya told him and Naruto nodded.

"Damn right. I can't lose or I'll never be able to face either of them," Naruto said with a grin and Jiraiya just decided to nod while Naruto's eyes burned.

"Bring it on Chunin exams!" Naruto yelled out making Jiraiya sweatdrop before he lightly smiled.

"_He's so like the both of you that it's scary," _Jiraiya thought before he decided to finish Naruto's training in the fuinjutsu arts.

_**Five Months Later**_

All the jonin sensei had gathered together in front of Sarutobi and the council of advisors as they were really to promote their genin for the chunin exams. Sarutobi smoked his pipe in front of everyone before he decided to speak.

"As you all know we have finally been able to introduce the chunin exams to the village. Now then will everyone please tell me if you think that you're genin will be capable in the chunin exams," Sarutobi said and all the jonin nodded as they began.

"My team isn't ready to take the chunin exams," one sensei said and Sarutobi nodded. This went on for six other teams before he stopped to Kakashi. The copy ninja gave a tired glare and smiled.

"I nominate Ino, Shikamaru and Choji for the chunin exams," Kakashi said as he had gotten the Ino-Shika-Cho trio as a lucky draw. He didn't know how it turned out that way, but he wasn't about to complain since they were excellent in their teamwork. Next Kurenai came forward.

"I nominate Shino Aburame, Sakura Haruno and Naruto Yuhi-Uzumaki for the Chunin exams," Kurenai said with a smile and Sarutobi mentally sighed in relief that Naruto would be getting into the chunin exams. That was half down now all the blonde had to do was make it to the finals along with the other blonde girl and the treaty would be finalized. Konoha and Kumo were rather on good terms since A and Sarutobi discussed their treaty negotiations. Kurenai stepped back and soon Gai came up.

"I nominate Sasuke Uchiha, Tenten Higurashi, and Rock Lee to showcase their flames of youth at the Chunin exams!" Gai yelled and everyone sweatdropped while Mikoto stepped forward.

"And I nominate Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyuuga and Neji Hyuuga for the Chunin exams," Mikoto said with a smile while some people gasped. People knew about Neji's issues with Hinata and wondered if the Hyuuga heiress would be alright, but a small thought made Mikoto giggle as no one had seen Hinata yet. She'd been spending time with a rather...interesting person to say the least.

"Well it seems that the brat made it. Very cool. Hell after all the shit I pulled to train him he'd better win," Kyoko said causing multiple people to chuckle while Anko wrapped her arm around the blue haired woman.

"That's right isn't it? Little bro is gonna kick some real ass. It's a shame I didn't get to jonin-sensei another team," Anko pouted and Kyoko chuckled before glaring.

"Maybe Hokage-sama didn't want to lose to another bet if you wanted to do an A-rank mission," Kyoko said and Anko nodded.

"Heck, you yourself made that first one an A-rank mission so that goes without saying," Anko said and Kyoko nodded.

"You're damn right!" she uttered before a cough from Sarutobi stopped the two women making them blush madly.

"Yes well that's all nice and good, but now back to more important matters," Sarutobi said and before long everyone noticed Jiraiya come into the room. Kurenai would've looked at him impassively, but the look of concern and seriousness on his face made her seem worried.

"Go ahead Jiraiya," Sarutobi said and Jiraiya nodded as he closed his eyes.

"It's not easy to say this, but Orochimaru is in the village," Jiraiya said earning a collective gasp from multiple people. Kyoko and Anko narrowed their eyes at this new information while Kurenai widened her eyes. Kakashi narrowed his while Gai spoke.

"Why would he be here?" Gai asked and Jiraiya sighed.

"I don't know, but I can tell that it involves Suna and the new village Oto," Jiraiya said and before long Asuma stepped up. He hadn't been a jonin sensei that year, but he still felt obligated to ask.

"So what Hokage-sama? Are we going to cancel the chunin exams?" Asuma asked and Sarutobi closed his eyes while he placed his elbows on the table.

"While I think we should I don't know his plans and for all we know this might be what he wants. For right now we will observe. Not to mention that we will be making a slight change in the chunin exams," Sarutobi said and everyone wondered what he was thinking.

_**With Naruto, next morning**_

The blonde grinned as he finally made it. The Chunin exams were here and now it was time to show his stuff. He couldn't wait to see Samui, Karui, or Omoi after so many months. The blonde was currently walking with Shino and Sakura as nothing could get him down. He had been training hard over the months. He'd been switched around a lot, but thanks to it he now had teamwork capabilities with everyone that he could think of. He had increased his Genjutsu repertoire along with his ninjutsu. His taijutsu was rather good as it could get thanks to a bit of training with Anko and Kyoko. His style with his kodachi was coming more and more efficient as he could fight with Izumo and Kotetsu, two chunin he had met, on equal terms for quite a while. His Fuinjutsu training with Jiraiya had finally bore fruit from his efforts as the blonde was finally able to make quite a number of knew seals, but what he would use them for he won't ruin the surprise. At least not yet.

"Man aren't you guys happy?" he asked and Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"What are you talking about Naruto-baka?" Sakura asked him and Naruto continued to smile.

"Today is the chunin exams," Naruto said and Shino nodded.

"It will be a good chance to test our strength against other opponents," Shino responded and Naruto nodded while Sakura snickered.

"Hmph well it won't matter. Sasuke-kun will be a chunin no matter what," Sakura said and Naruto rolled his eyes, but he wasn't going to let that bother him in the least.

"Whatever," Naruto said to her. Seriously having missions with Sakura as a member was quite exhausting even for someone with stamina like Naruto, but he was happy nonetheless.

"Are you ready Mikata?" Naruto asked and his snake slither from his coat. Mikata had really gotten bigger as she could no longer drape over Naruto's neck like she used to. Rather she managed to wrap her body around his stomach like a belt and she seemed comfortable enough so Naruto never corrected her on it.

"Can't wait Naruto-sama," Mikata spoke before Sakura shivered at the sight of Naruto's snake.

"Seriously Naruto, you should get rid of that thing. It's an annoyance," Sakura said and before long Shino put his hands in his pockets and backed away towards the wall while the air grew cold. Naruto gave Sakura one hell of a glare making the pink haired kunoichi gulp.

"Don't. You. Dare. Say. That. Again!" Naruto said and Mikata hissed at her before the blonde walked away while Shino shook his head.

"Well it's not like you could understand the feelings of someone and their familiar," Shino said to her while Sakura huffed.

The three continued to walk through the village before they heard a yell.

"Hey, put me down!" someone said and Naruto looked to see his friend, Konohamaru, along with Moegi and Udon. They were dealing with a dude in some kind of black outfit with makeup on his face and a girl with a fan on her back.

"Kankuro, put the damn kid down right now!" the girl yelled before the now known Kankuro yelled.

"Shut it Temari. This brat is getting his ass handed to him," Kankuro said as he cocked his fist back. Temari sighed before they heard a yell.

"Hey sorry to interrupt," Naruto yelled and everyone looked to see the blonde walking over to them along with Shino and Sakura.

"Naruto-niisan," Moegi and Konohamaru said while Udon smiled. Naruto grinned while he turned to Kankuro and Temari which the latter was looking him up and down like a piece of meat.

"What do you want?" Kankuro asked and Naruto sheepishly rubbed the back of his head.

"Sorry, but it seems that my snake, Mikata, is missing. Do you know where she is?" Naruto asked and Kankuro sweatdropped.

"I don't know where some damn snake is," he yelled and Naruto continued to smile.

"Oh there she is. Mikata how many times have I told you not to drape around people necks?" Naruto asked and Temari gasped while Kankuro gulped. He looked to see Mikata forking her tongue at him before he yelled.

"Oh shit!" he shouted and dropped Konohamaru as he fell to the ground. Naruto chuckled while Konohamaru ran behind him as Mikata slithered off Kankuro and landed back into Naruto's black jacket.

"My bad. She's just so adventurous," Naruto said and Kankuro growled as he balled his fists.

"You bastard," he yelled, but stopped when Naruto casted a cold glare on him making Kankuro freeze.

"Picking on the weak is pathetic. Get out of my sight," he said and Kankuro shuddered while Temari whistled before Naruto smiled and closed his eyes.

"Along with your little friend," Naruto said as Shino, Sakura and the Konohamaru ninja squad turned around to see a boy in a tree upside down with a gourd on his back.

"Kankuro that's enough of this foolishness. You're a disgrace to Suna," Gaara told him in a deadly glare while Kankuro gulped.

"B-But Gaara, he-,"

"Shut your mouth or I'll kill you," Gaara said before he shunshined in sand down to the ground. He glared at Naruto and the blonde did the same. The two held a small glaring contest before Gaara stopped.

"Name," Gaara said and Naruto raise an eyebrow.

"Huh?" he asked and Gaara closed his eyes with a sigh.

"Your name. What is it?" Gaara asked again while Naruto smiled and tapped his chin.

"Kaa-san always taught me that you should introduce yourself before asking someone's name," Naruto responded and Gaara nodded.

"I'm Sabaku no Gaara and you are?" he asked and now Naruto responded.

"I'm Naruto Yuhi-Uzumaki. Pleasure meeting you and who is that cutie behind you?" Naruto asked making Temari chuckle.

"Hey that's my sister!" Kankuro yelled before Temari smacked him over the head.

"I'm Sabaku no Temari. Nice to meet you blondie," Temari told him and Naruto nodded while they walked away.

"I look forward to fighting you, Yuhi-Uzumaki Naruto," Gaara said as they left while Shino and Sakura came up.

"You just had to interfere didn't you?" she asked and Naruto softly petted Konohamaru and Udon with Moegi in the middle.

"Sure, who else is gonna look after these three troublemakers?" Naruto asked making them grin at him while Naruto grinned right back as Shino corrected his glasses and Sakura sighed.

"Enjoy the show teme?" Naruto asked and before long Sasuke dropped out of the trees.

"Well at least you're still up to snuff you loser," Sasuke said and Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Ya right. Like I would lose my skills just like that," Naruto said while Sakura got hearts in her eyes.

"Hi Sasuke-kun," Sakura said, but the Uchiha heir ignored her as he watched Gaara's retreating form.

"Hn, I wonder how strong he is," Sasuke said and Naruto shrugged his shoulders.

"Who knows, but I can't wait to find out," Naruto said and Sasuke agreed before he closed his eyes and put his hands in his pockets.

"Well don't get lost loser," he said and Naruto snorted.

"Same to you teme," the blonde said and Sasuke gave a mere smirk before he walked away.

Leaving the incident behind, Naruto, Sakura, and Shino appeared in front of the Academy and where Kurenai was waiting for them.

"Well you're all here. Do a good job you three," Kurenai told them and everyone nodded as Sakura and Shino went inside. Naruto stayed out and Kurenai dropped to her knees and hugged her son.

"Congratulations Naruto-kun. Go in and succeed. I want you to win. Not as your sensei, but as your mother. Do a good job my sochi and please...don't die," Kurenai said to him and Naruto gave her a thumbs up.

"No problem Kaa-chan. I'll make you proud of me. Just watch dattebayo," Naruto said and Kurenai nodded before she watched the blonde enter the Academy.

"Mikoto, did you feel this way also?" Kurenai asked before she left the scene.

_**With Naruto**_

The blonde entered the building and realized that his team was waiting for him. They all walked up the stairs and before long Naruto spotted a group of genin all crowded around the door and one pushed a genin in a green suit to the ground.

"Please let us in. We need to take the exams," Tenten said while she helped her teammate, Rock Lee to his feet.

"Please, you'll just die. Come back another time," he said and Tenten was about to retort before Sasuke placed his hand on her shoulder and brought the two back. He sighed and turned.

"Calm down both of you. Can't you see it's a genjutsu? We're still on the second floor. We need to go to the third floor," Sasuke said and the two widened their eyes.

"Wow Sasuke's right. Dammit, I was too lenient," Tenten said while Lee smiled.

"Thank you Sasuke-san," Lee said before the Uchiha shrugged his shoulders. He noticed Naruto grinning at him before him, Sakura and Shino passed everyone else and kept walking. Sasuke snorted and his team followed suit.

Naruto and his team came up to a door and sighed.

"Sheesh Sakura, if I didn't cover your mouth you would've babbled on to everyone. Man let them figure it out for themselves," Naruto said and Sakura huffed.

"Whatever," she said and Shino adjusted his glasses.

"Well it doesn't matter anymore. Behind those door are our future. It would be unwise not to take this chance," Shino said and Naruto agreed as he pushed on the door.

"Ready?" he asked and Shino nodded while Sakura gave a hesitant nod as Naruto opened the door. The three walked through the door and immediately they were met with a weak KI from all the surrounding genin. Shino ignored it, Sakura shivered and Naruto yawned. He'd faced a lot worse. Kyoko being mad was a prime example.

"Naruto-kun!" someone yelled as they tackled on the blonde. Naruto groaned as he turned her head.

"Hey Ino," Naruto said with a sigh while Ino smirked.

"Man troublesome," Shikamaru said coming with a yawn and Naruto chuckled at him before Sasuke, Tenten and Lee came through the door.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura yelled and copied Ino as she landed on Sasuke's back making the Uchiha groan before the two fangirls glared at each other.

"Hmph you have poor taste in men Ino-pig," Sakura said while Ino growled.

"Who the fuck cares what you think forehead," Ino said and the two glared hard while lightning came between them making everyone sweatdrop.

"Well things are getting interesting since all of us made it," Kiba said and Hinata agreed along with Neji.

"Hmph that true, but we're all enemies from this day forward," Neji said making everyone nod in agreement.

"Man you are all dense. Don't you see what's going on?" a man said and everyone turned to see the intense stares of everyone at them making some of them gulp before three figures came.

"Sorry if I'm to intrude, but could you please get off him?" someone asked and Naruto turned before his eyes gleamed. He stood up and smiled as he hugged the person.

"Samui-chan, you made it!" Naruto said while the blonde genin kept her cold face, but mentally she was rather amused.

"It's good to see you again Naruto," Samui said and the blonde eagerly nodded before turning to see Karui and Omoi behind her.

"How you guys been?" Naruto asked as he high-fived Omoi and shook hands with Karui.

"We've been good man. You haven't gotten weaker have you?" Omoi asked and Naruto chuckled.

"In your dreams," Naruto said while Karui snorted.

"Bet I could beat you even in your dreams," she said and Naruto's eyebrow twitched.

"I doubt that," he said and the two stared at each other before chuckling and smiling as Karui patted Naruto on the shoulder.

"Well you're good enough. It's still good to see you idiot," Karui said and Naruto nodded while he turned to Samui.

"So how was Kumo?" Naruto asked and Samui closed her eyes.

"Pretty cool I guess. _But rather boring without you," _she said keeping her thoughts to herself before Kabuto coughed.

"Man what a relaxed bunch," he said to them making everyone scowl at him.

"And who exactly are you?" Tenten asked and Kabuto pointed to himself.

"Who me? Oh I'm Kabuto Yakushi. I've done this exam seven times now," he said and Kiba chuckled along with Karui.

"You must really suck then," they both said laughing while Kabuto's eyebrow twitched. One he would handle, but two people saying it was just plain annoying.

"Or I have a lot of information on the opponent. Well wanna try out my ninja info cards?" he asked and everyone shrugged their shoulders while Sasuke stepped forward.

"Yeah I've got something. I want info on Sabaku no Gaara and Naruto Yuhi-Uzumaki," Sasuke said glaring at the blonde and Naruto chuckled as he stepped forward.

"Mind throwing in Sasuke Uchiha and Samui for me?" he asked making Samui lightly smile and Sasuke snort before Kabuto chuckled.

"Man, you know their names. It's no fun," he said and pulled out four cards and started to read.

"Alright then, Sabaku no Gaara. His teammates are Sabaku no Kankuro and Sabaku no Temari. He has 0 D-ranks, 5 C-ranks, 6 B-ranks and...damn 1 A-rank mission. He has never gotten hurt once in any of them," Kabuto said and everyone tensed at that information before he continued.

"Next is Naruto Yuhi-Uzumaki. His teammates are Shino Aburame and Sakura Haruno. His adoptive mother is the famed Genjutsu Mistress of Konoha, Kurenai Yuhi. He has completed 10 D-ranks, 9 C-ranks and whoa 1 B-rank. He is rumored or is called the Ice Fox of Konoha. His genjutsu skills are rumored to be just as good as his mother's and Konoha is hoping to have another Genjutsu prodigy in its arsenal," Kabuto said and everyone looked at Naruto in a new light while the blonde sheepishly chuckled before mentally glaring at Kabuto.

"_More than half that mess was supposed to only be known by me, Kaa-chan, Anko-nee and Hokage-Jiji. How does he know it?" _Naruto wondered before he made the note to keep an eye on the guy while Kabuto drew his next card.

"Next is Sasuke Uchiha. His teammates are Rock Lee and Tenten Higurashi. Sasuke's mother is Konoha's only Uchiha female, Mikoto Uchiha, who survived the Uchiha massacre along with Sasuke. He has completed 10 D-ranks and 5 C-ranks. Sasuke is shown to have a lot of potential as he might be the only Uchiha to have the ability to unlock the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan before he reaches adulthood since Uchiha Madara," Kabuto read the card and Sasuke raised an eyebrow. He wondered about the sharingan part, but also about all this information. He turned to Naruto and the blonde nodded with a small glare while Kabuto continued to the last person.

"Lastly, Samui of Kumo. Her teammates are Karui and Omoi of Kumo. Her skills in taijutsu and ninjutsu have earned her the title of Kumo prodigy as well as the new title 'Young Lightning of Kumo'. She has completed 13 D-ranks, 6 C-ranks, and 1 B-rank mission. Due to the Kumo and Konoha treaty, Samui is now the unofficial fiancee to Naruto Yuhi-Uzumaki," Kabuto finished and Samui glared hard at him while everyone gasped at all the information before they all heard a loud poof. Immediately the placed was filled with chunin and one tokubetsu jonin that Naruto knew all too well.

"_Ibiki-ojisan," _Naruto said in his thoughts before they all heard Ibiki yell.

"Alright maggots, sit down and shut the hell up. I'm Ibiki Morino, your proctor, and welcome to the gates of hell," he said and everyone gulped before they took a random number from a hat and sat in their assigned seats.

"Alright first of all you will be given a written test of nine questions. There is to be NO cheating. Anyone caught cheating five times will be expelled along with his/her team. In the end a tenth question will be given so I suggest that you stay alive till then," he said to them all and everyone gulped before the time began.

Naruto looked at his test paper and narrowed his eyes.

"_What the hell Ibiki-oji? This isn't something any of us would know. Wait come on Naruto, think about this. You know Ibiki-oji. He's a mind tester. He plays tricks. Think, think what would he want me to do?" _Naruto thought to himself before he gasped and grinned.

"Ibiki-oji you damn sneak," Naruto said silently and unzipped his jacket. Mikata slithered out and the blonde smiled as he watched Mikata slither to the desk. It didn't count to Naruto, but people were watching him closely.

"How can I help you Naruto-sama?' Mikata asked silently and Naruto grinned as he whispered near her. Mikata nodded and closed her eyes. She scanned the heat signatures of everyone and looked for the most calm. When people are calm or frustrated their body temperature rises or drops and she could pick out a suitable pray for Naruto.

"Top row, far right Naruto-sama," Mikata said and Naruto thanked her as he took out some paper and an ink pen. The blonde wrote on it and before long he could see just about the whole classroom in the paper and turned to where Mikata had instructed as he saw the answers. The blonde smirked and began to write.

"_Too easy right Kyuubi?" _Naruto asked and the fox bijuu snickered.

"**Such a sneaky brat. You really are a snake or maybe even a fox and a damn good one," **Kyuubi said and Naruto appreciated the praise. He noticed Sakura having trouble while Shino used his bugs. The blonde decided to rest while he could and waited for the tenth question.

"Number 25 fail. Numbers 45 and 78 fail," someone said and the three people left. Five more groups of people were left before it was time.

"Alright stop writing and pencils down. Now for the tenth question. Just know this first. Would you like to attempt this question?" Ibiki asked and everyone raised their eyebrows

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked and Ibiki chuckled evilly.

"I mean will you take this question?" Ibiki asked and Karui spoke.

"Well what happens if we don't take it?" she asked and Ibiki closed his eyes.

"If you don't then you fail," Ibiki said making everyone scoff.

"You can't decide that!" Temari yelled before they were silenced by Ibiki's KI.

"Shut your mouth. My exam, my rules. You're just unlucky to have me for a proctor," he said to them all and everyone tensed while Naruto silently snickered. It was a shame, but 3 groups left the room due to their team, but Naruto stayed silent. If you were a true shinobi then you take risks. You don't do something half-heartedly and you'd better wise up to it now, but the more people who left the more passable it was so he would just be quiet.

Seeing no one else leave or do anything, Ibiki smiled.

"Very good. You all pass," he said to them and Naruto smirked while everyone was confused.

"Wait, what happened to the tenth question?" Omoi asked and Ibiki smiled.

"There never was a tenth question or at least not a real one," he said confusing them even more while Naruto elaborated.

"You wanted to see how strong our resolve was to be shinobi. In our line of duty we can't make stupid assumptions and do it half-heartedly. You want us to have the balls to do what is necessary and so you weeded out the weak ones who couldn't hack it," Naruto said with a smile and Ibiki nodded as he removed his bandana showing his scars, cuts, burns and bruises to everyone.

"Blondie is exactly right. You won't always have the luxury of choosing your missions. You must do something and get it done well. You must lead your men into battle knowing full well that they might die. That is the life of shinobi. Those who would rather save their men and live to fight another day aren't shinobi at least not in my book, but that's not any of you. You made it and you all can move to the next round," Ibiki said and everyone smiled as they sighed in relief. They all waited for about half an hour for anything to happen before the window bursted open and someone appeared with a backflip into the room.

"Hey you brats. How you doin? I'm Kyoko Fura and I'll be your proctor for the second stage. Get all your asses in gear and let's go," Kyoko said while Ibiki patted her shoulder.

"You're late," he said and Kyoko sweatdropped before she stomped on the ground.

"Well I'm fuckin' new to this damn thing. Cut me some slack," she said before she jumped out the window. Everyone else took the normal way out and left the room while Ibiki collected the papers. He stopped at Naruto's paper and noticed a note.

"_Ibiki-oji, _

_This guy...Kabuto Yakushi. He has information on us that even most jonin don't know. It's something that only Hokage-Jiji should know about it. Please run it by him. Plus Mikata says that he smells of the snakes that she's seen before in the snake realm. Please look into it,_

_Naruto Uzumaki," _

Ibiki glared at the note and quickly shunshined out of the room to inform Sarutobi of Naruto's observation. If what Naruto said was right, then Konoha would be in even more trouble than it thought possible.

* * *

_**KG: I guess I'm done with that.**_

_**Sakura: Hello all my fans!**_

_**KG: Where the hell did you come from? **_

_**Sakura: I took it upon myself to make my cuteness known.**_

_**KG: (cough) Bull (cough).**_

_**Sakura: Naruto, read them my stats off that mission info card.**_

_**(Naruto takes card and looks at it)**_

_**Naruto: Umm maybe we should do something else.**_

_**Sakura: What?**_

_**Naruto: Yeah umm, it's because you are so awesome that you don't need to be mentioned.**_

_**Sakura: That's right I am. **_

_**KG: Let me see that. **_

_**(I look at the note and lightly snicker)**_

_**KG: Naruto's right. We can't tell them about your awesomeness (snicker). You're just that good- HAHAAHAH I can't do it. Damn you suck!**_

_**Sakura: WHAT!**_

**_(Ayane takes the card)_**

**_Ayane: Hmmm how to say this without dampening your spirit? You are very abysmal._**

**_Sakura: Abysmal? What does that mean?_**

**_Samui: It's cool if you don't know. Just don't ask anymore._**

_**KG: HAHAHA! This is a freakin' joke. You know what? We're ending this now before I die laughing.**_

_**Sakura: WAIT!**_

_**KG: (snicker) Bye readers. See you (snicker) later. We gotta go. HAHAHAHA low, they're so damn low. HAHAHAHA!**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**KG: Hehe, umm okay people a bit of clarification on that last chapter. Sorry, but I meant to say Mangekyou sharingan for Sasuke, not the eternal part. That was a pure error on my part and I apologize. Hehe little slip-up there.**_

_**Naruto: I'm sure they'll forgive you.**_

_**KG: I just wanted to make it known and what's up with her?**_

_**(Points to Sakura near the edge of the wall poking her fingers together)**_

_**Sakura: No stats, no stats. Not a single stat to my name. (Sniffles) **_

_**Naruto: Umm, can we just go to the story?**_

_**KG: Why?**_

_**Samui: Because we'd rather not waste our time trying to be in the same room as her.**_

_**Ayane: I second the notion. Hurry up.**_

_**KG: (Shrugs) Whatever.**_

* * *

Having left the examination room behind and moving onto the second stage, Naruto, Shino, and Sakura quickly made their way from the Academy towards the Forest of Death where Kyoko had told all the teams to gather at. She had even gone as far as to threaten them with failing should they all be more than five minutes late, but luckily for Naruto being the brother of the Snake Mistress granted you a good time in places that are normally out of your reach.

"Naruto-san are you sure this is the right way?" Shino asked as they hopped along the rooftops. Naruto turned his head to the Aburame teammate and gave a small nod as Sakura folded her arms.

"That first exam was a piece of cake. This is a lot easier than what I imagined," Sakura said with a small smile on her face while Naruto nearly faulted and Shino adjusted his glasses. The two couldn't believe how lax Sakura could be at a time like this, but they didn't mind it at all nor would they waste their breath in explaining.

"Come on guys. We have to hurry up and Sakura, you're starting to lag behind," Naruto told them and Sakura looked up to see that Naruto was right as he and Shino were quite a ways away from her. Sakura, not having that much stamina, quickly tried to supply chakra to her feet and made a mad dash after Naruto and Shino.

_**With Anko and Kurenai**_

Kurenai patted Anko's shoulder while the Snake Mistress ate another dango stick and cried comically. To the Genjutsu Mistress it wasn't a big deal, but to Anko well it was downright unfair in her eyes.

"Why couldn't I do the second part? I've always done it. Now Kyoko gets to try it. She'll never be able to intimidate them like I could. It's not fair Nai-chan," Anko said and Kurenai sighed while she pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Well you now have a lot more free time as do I. Well I will have to go to the tower a little later to go and meet Naruto-kun, Shino and Sakura," Kurenai said and Anko nodded while she placed her dango stick on the plate next to her.

"Hmph lucky. Well whatever. I just hope that she doesn't bring down my name and embarrass the second proctor position," Anko muttered to herself, but Kurenai caught it nonetheless and couldn't stop the small heavenly giggle that came out of her lips, but she still couldn't forget the feeling of having Orochimaru in the village. She really wanted to tell the Hokage to stop the exams and not have Naruto in danger, but there wasn't much she could do expect believe in the years of training that she and Anko instilled in Naruto.

_**Back with Naruto and the others**_

Naruto, Shino and Sakura were the first ones to arrive to the forest of Death as they landed to the ground. The three saw Kyoko sitting on top of the fence cleaning her sword before her blue eyes casted a glare on Naruto and his team.

"Hey brat. It seems that you made it after all," Kyoko said with a small smile and Naruto waved.

"Don't underestimate me Kyoko-chan. I haven't been slacking off and you know that," Naruto responded making Kyoko nod that he was right.

"Yeah yeah whatever," she said to him and before long more and more people started to arrive before the field was filled with chunin examinees that started to spread over the field.

Naruto walked over to Sasuke's team and grinned while the Uchiha heir turned to him.

"Glad to see that you made it Teme. I didn't want you losing already," Naruto told him and Sasuke closed his eyes while folding his arms.

"Hn, if you passed then it shows you at least have some smarts loser," Sasuke said to him and Naruto snickered while Sakura had hearts in her eyes. Before long Tenten and Lee noticed them and came up also.

"So you're Naruto. Can I see those swords on your thighs?" Tenten asked with her eyes gleaming. Naruto and the others sweatdropped at her words and giddy attitude, but the blond slowly reached for his Kodachi and passed them to Tenten who was looking them over like she just found a lost treasure or something like that.

"Who made these? They're amazing. This shiny metal, the firm, yet soft handle. The uniqueness of the blade. It's so awesome," Tenten said and Naruto rubbed the back of his head nonchalantly.

"I had them upgraded in the Land of Iron this old man named Muramasa. He really did a good job," Naruto said to answering her question and soon everyone watched as Tenten dropped Naruto's swords to the ground. She widened her eyes and Naruto wondered if he saw something wrong before Tenten grabbed his collar.

"You met the world's most famous blacksmith?!" she asked and Naruto slightly turned his head to the side.

"Most famous blacksmith?" Naruto asked while Sakura and Shino wondered what she was talking about to which Tenten slapped her forehead and sighed as she took out a scroll and unfurled it showing to her Sasuke, Lee and Naruto's team.

"Muramasa, this is the guy who actually made the Seven Swords of the Mist for the original Swordsmen of Kiri. How could you guys not know this?" Tenten asked and Naruto shrugged his shoulders.

"Hey the guy, while cool, was like more than a hundred years old by the looks of it. So he made their weapons huh? I'll have to ask him next time," Naruto said more to himself than to anyone, but that comment made Tenten anxious as she furiously shook Naruto left and right telling him to explain his connection to Muramasa.

Samui, Karui and Omoi watched in interaction with only slight interested and Omoi poked Samui's shoulder.

"You gonna let her manhandle your husband like that?" he asked with a snicker and Samui closed her eyes while she leaned on a tree.

"He's not my husband Omoi," Samui said in the usual cold attitude, but being around the genin for a bit of time taught Omoi and Karui about their teammate habits to which Samui seemed to more into the action than them.

"Alright fine. He's not your husband. He's just the man you kissed as you weren't able to control yourself and simply went at him right?" Omoi asked. Samui tried to ignore that little jab, but she really couldn't as she had never stopped thinking about that interaction. She had never kissed anyone before so that was new to her in a sense.

"Not cool Omoi," Samui said while she turned her eyes from his view and Karui bonked him on the head making Omoi lightly curse at her before they all heard someone yell.

"Alright you brats! Shut up and listen to my words!" Kyoko yelled and Tenten stopped shaking Naruto as the blonde slipped to the ground and laid there a bit before getting to his feet. Samui and her group paid attention as did the others while Kyoko pointed to the forest.

"Inside this forest are the most deadly, gruesome and vicious creatures that you might ever meet. They won't hesitate to pick you apart long before you even complete your objective, but I'm sure you'll do fine right?" she asked and some people gulped as they heard the strange roars of the forest making Kyoko smile.

"Let's hope you don't turn into food. Now then on with your exam. I have these two scrolls in my hand. We'll call them the Heaven and Earth Scrolls. Each one of you teams will be given a scroll. You must all reach the tower that is directly in the center of the forest in five days in that time you will be living in this forest," Kyoko said and everyone gasped while Naruto didn't see the problem. He'd had a night over at the Forest of Death with Anko before which only served for them both to receive a swift blow from Kurenai for their recklessness.

"_Is that all there is to it?" _Naruto thought to himself unknowingly making Kyuubi open a tired eye as he had nothing to do at the moment.

"**I doubt it brat. Just make sure you don't lose," **Kyuubi said and Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"_Since when did you wake up?" _The blonde asked and the fox unfurled his tails and allowed one to scratch his ears making him sigh before he bellowed out a yawn.

"**Few seconds ago. I plan on going back to sleep. Just make sure that you don't lose. I don't want a weak container. Though I'm sure your reasons for winning this thing are entirely different that what you think," **Kyuubi snickered and Naruto raised an eyebrow as to what his bijuu/friend could be talking about.

"_So exactly what are you talking about?" _Naruto asked and Kyuubi sighed.

"**I'll chalk this up to you being a brat and not knowing all the ways of the world, but you're not just doing this to be a chunin are you?" **Kyuubi asked and Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"_Well obviously. That the on...ly...Oh there is that," _Naruto thought as he turned to Samui and for a split second he was sure that she was looking at him too before she averted her gaze to some place else.

"Yeah there is that isn't there?" Naruto asked himself making a small smile as Kyoko continued.

"I don't need anyone complaining and those who get distracted are met with death instantly like...this," Kyoko said and in a swift motion she threw her sword at Naruto making everyone gasp while the blonde quickly turned his body and used his left hand to grab the handle which caused some murmurs to go throughout the entire field.

"I wasn't distracted to let you know," Naruto said as he handed Kyoko her sword and the blue haired woman smiled a she rested her hand on her hip.

"Yeah right brat. You're just lucky that I didn't put all my strength into that throw," Kyoko said to him and Naruto merely shrugged his shoulders at her.

"Well anyway. Simply get the other half scrolls from another team and make it to the tower. Oh and don't die," she said to everyone, but mainly to Naruto as the blonde had some place in her heart though she'd be damned before she ever admitted that to anyone.

"Alright then, now before I do had you these scrolls you must all sign this," Kyoko said holding up a paper in front of everyone while an Ame shinobi raised their hand.

"What is it?" they asked and Kyoko smiled as she simply loved to try and say this from Anko 'training' her.

"What is it? Why it's a warranty. Simply in the event that you die then Konoha bears no responsibility for it. Simple as that," Kyoko said making everyone gulp, but they all took the moment to sign their papers and Kyoko started handing people their scrolls. There was one person who held out their hand and Kyoko stared at it. She suddenly widened her eyes and growled, but she gave that person their scroll and soon everyone had them while Kyoko jumped to the top of the fence and glared at them all specifically a group of Kusa genin.

"_So you are here after all. Oh I'm gonna have so much fun with you," _Kyoko said unconsciously licking her lips and turned around.

"Get going brats!" Kyoko said and the gates blasted open.

Naruto, Shino and Sakura along with everyone else shot inside the gates and quickly went into the trees leaving Kyoko behind. The blue haired swordswoman smiled and leaned on the fence. She slowly sighed and before long she heard a yell before brushing a hand through her hair.

"_Hehe now I see why that girl loves this job. It really is fun. I should do this more often," _Kyoko said in her thoughts although she couldn't ignore the fact that Orochimaru actually entered the forest. She'd be going in sooner or later and she'd have her fun.

_**With Naruto and his team**_

The three genin quickly stopped at a tree branch and Naruto quickly turned around.

"Sakura hand me the scroll," Naruto told her and the pink haired genin's eyebrow twitched.

"For what? I'm more than capable of protecting it," she said and Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Would you just give it to me already!" Naruto ordered making Sakura flinch, but she did as he requested and handed him the Heaven scroll. Naruto sighed in relief as he took out off Sakura's pouch and quickly took a ink pen.

"Watch my back and my front," Naruto said to them making Shino and Sakura turn around. They heard the weird noises in the forest while Naruto drew across Sakura's pouch and then placed the scroll inside. A small white light shined on the pouch before fading and the blonde stood to his feet and smiled.

"There, now you can carry it Sakura," Naruto told him and Sakura seemed confused as did Shino.

"I drew a blood seal over your pouch so that it would only open for you, me and Shino. Now come on, we have a lot of ground to cover," Naruto told them both making Shino and Sakura nod.

The three quickly had their pace set through the forest. They had encountered some creatures, but nothing to really warrant a threat, at least not to Naruto.

"Man this place is weird," Sakura said and Naruto felt Mikata tighten around his stomach which was a single for Naruto to let her out. Naruto stopped and unzipped his jacket allowing Mikata to slither to the ground.

"Naruto-sama I feel a heart signature behind you. It's really close," Mikata said and Naruto narrowed his eyes as he turned around. Sakura seemed weirded out by Mikata all the time and Naruto turned to Shino. The Aburame nodded confirming Mikata's words. It's not like he could understand her as only Naruto and Anko could since they studied the snake language enough and since Mikata spent her time learning human words, but Shino had a feeling.

"Great, trouble already. I guess we'll fight then," Naruto said and Sakura gasped as she wondered if someone was onto them already. Naruto grinned and Shino turned around.

"How do we proceed?" Shino asked and Naruto rubbed his chin.

"Let's find out who they are and what scroll they've got before bursting off," Naruto said and Shino could agree with him. Sakura thought their best chances were to run and wait for the enemy to appear, but that wouldn't hold any real merit so they al waited.

It didn't take long, only about three minutes and Naruto saw three members arrive. They were each wearing the Oto symbol on their heads and Naruto grinned.

"So you're the people following us?" Naruto asked to see some mummy looking dude, another man with holes in his hands and a girl with brunette hair. They all smirked while Kin sighed.

"Looks like the rats have stopped running," she said and Naruto snickered.

"Well you know, we just thought we'd say hello. Besides there's no need for us to fight so long as we know what scroll you've got," Naruto told them and the one eyed man smiled.

"That's true. You might be in luck or you might die," Dosu said and Naruto closed his eyes.

"Hurry up, we're wasting time," the blonde said and the man's teammate, Zaku turned to him.

"Dosu, we have to hurry and find the Uchiha and kill him since that's what Orochimaru-sama wants," Zaku told him making Dosu nod and Kin grin before Naruto narrowed his eyes. Shino placed his hands in his pockets and Sakura gasped.

"What are you planning to do to Sasuke-kun?!" Sakura asked/yelled at them making the three Oto genin smile.

"Oh so you know the target huh? Well then mind telling us where his is in exchange for our Earth scroll?" Dosu asked taking out the scroll and Naruto's hair shadowed his eyes. Shino turned to Naruto for anything to do and Sakura bit her lip. Everyone soon turned to see Naruto chuckling like mad and before long he settled down.

"Well it seems that Sasuke-teme has been busy. To get even an S-rank interested in you is something else. Sorry I don't know the Teme's whereabouts, but...," Naruto turned to Shino who nodded and he slowly watched as Sakura took out a kunai.

"...you've got our scroll that we need and we'll be taking it!" Naruto said and in a dash of speed he quickly erased the distance between himself and Dosu enough to make the others gasp. Naruto slammed his knee into Dosu stomach making the man wince before the blonde sent him into the air.

"Bastard you'll regret doing that!" Zaku said as he pointed his palms at Naruto. He was about to launch some kind of attack before he saw a swarm of bugs launch in front of him.

"I shall be your opponent," Shino said and quickly fought with Zaku while Naruto took care of Dosu and Kin since Sakura was holding their scroll.

_**With Naruto**_

The blonde backflipped away from his two opponents and grinned as Dosu got to his feet.

"Lucky shot. It won't happen again," he said and Naruto crossed his fingers.

"Oh it'll happen. Again and again and again. **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu," **Naruto shouted and two clones came next to him. Dosu and Kin growled at the blonde and Kin threw three senbon and the two clones, but they easily dodged the two and dashed for them both.

"Here we go Mikata," Naruto said and on top of a tree and Mikata hissed with a nod as the blonde jumped in the air. Mikata did the same and the blonde shouted.

"Go Mikata!" Naruto yelled making Dosu and Kin look up from their two clone opponents to see Naruto's snake disappear in a cloud of smoke. Immediately a much larger and wider snake appeared and slammed the ground while Naruto stood on top of its head.

"W-What the hell!" Kin said and Dosu widened his eyes while Naruto stood on top of Mikata. The familiar's training as a snake summon had really been good. She only wore her henge to mask her size. She was really this big without it since summon snakes grow very big. Naruto smiled on top of Mikata and patted her head.

"You're eating too much," he told her and Mikata's response was a light hiss.

"I'll ignore that one," she said and before long she dashed at Kin and Dosu destroying the trees around the forest while Naruto rode on her head.

Kin and Dosu jumped out of the way from Mikata large bit while she snake continued going. Shino and Zaku managed to spot the large creature Naruto was riding and gasped.

"_There is another snake rider like Orochimaru-sama?" _Zaku asked and soon Mikata slithered around and hissed dangerously at them all.

"Shino, Sakura move out of the way!" Naruto told them and Shino backed away while Sakura did the same. Mikata caught what Naruto wanted her to do and forked her tongue.

"Go Mikata! **Dokugiri( Poison Mist)," **Naruto yelled and Mikata's mouth opened unleashing a purple smoke over the three Kusa genin. They all didn't seem prepared for it, but they managed to get away while Naruto cracked his knuckles.

"Anko-nee taught me something really good that you can do with poison and just a little bit of fire," Naruto said doing his handsigns and ended them with the tiger seal.

"**Katon: Kusa Hebi( Fire Release: Grass Snake)," **Naruto yelled and he sent the fire roaring into the mist. Soon the two elements mixed and exploded in front of Naruto, Shino, and Sakura's face. The blonde grinned, but it didn't last long as he saw a kunai coming for Mikata. The blonde quickly told Mikata to maneuver her body and the large snake did so. Everyone watched as Dosu, Kin and Zaku came out of the explosion, but their clothes were in tears.

"Damn that was close," Zaku said before glaring hard at Naruto or where he should've been as the blonde was gone from Mikata's head.

"What where did he go?" Zaku wondered before the three heard growling. They looked to see six wolves come from the trees and their teeth itching for their blood. Kin gulped and backed away while Zaku gasped. Dosu cursed as the wolves neared them.

"Get away you mangey mutts!" Zaku said and that only proved to make them come closer before Dosu grabbed Kin and shoved her in front of them. She fell down and gasped as the wolves looked at her.

"Dosu, what the hell!" she shouted and only turned around to see the wolves looking at her with murder in their eyes.

"N-No, I don't wait to die. Wait, n-no please. NOOOOO!" Kin yelled before she passed out.

Shino and Sakura watched the actions of the trees and sighed as Naruto smiled.

"Genjutsu success. See how easy that was?" Naruto asked and Mikata henged back into a snake and slipped around Naruto's waist.

"Nice touch Naruto-san," Shino said before he saw Naruto's glare.

"What's wrong?" Sakura asked and the blonde jumped to the ground.

"Did you see how they pushed her forward. They were planning to sacrifice her to my genjutsu. Teammates don't do that!" Naruto said as he started to tie everyone up. Sakura sighed and Shino merely nodded.

"Don't let your emotions betray you. That's the world Naruto-san," Shino said and the blonde sighed with a nod before Kin opened her eyes.

"What the hell? I'm not dead?" she asked and Naruto gave her a smile.

"Nope, you were just knocked out from my genjutsu. Now then mind telling me where that scroll is?" the blonde asked and Kin growled before she turned to see Zaku and Dosu still knocked out. Soon the memory came back and she growled.

"_Those bastards!" _She said in her thoughts before she turned to see Naruto sighing.

"Well we found your scroll. Thanks for it, but tell me...why does Orochimaru want Sasuke?" Naruto asked and Kin turned her head in defiance.

"Like I'd tell the enemy anything about Orochimaru-sama's plans," Kin said to him and Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Shino, Sakura, go one ahead," Naruto told them. Shino narrowed his eyes behind his glasses and Sakura was about to retort, but the cold glare that Naruto sent them both, that he got from his mother, made them decide quickly and they left him alone. Naruto turned back to Kin and tapped his chin.

"Well for not telling me I could always just have Mikata bite you and then you'll die slowly by the poison," Naruto said and Kin had to admit that that didn't sound pleasant.

"P-Poison?" she asked and Naruto nodded.

"Oh yeah, first your bit and the pain hurts, but then it subsides. After four hours, the body starts to itch all over and you start to cough. After that you start to spasm out of control and your whole body shuts down. You can only lay down as you suffocate from the venom attacking your heart as you fade to death. Sound like fun?" Naruto asked and Kin gulped as she shook her head violently that it wasn't.

"You might as well kill me since I'll die for not completing Orochimaru-sama's wish," Kin said and Naruto scratched the back of his head.

"Why do you serve someone who gonna kill you?" Naruto asked and Kin sweatdropped.

"He's a freakin' S-rank sannin. I wouldn't want to get on his bad side," Kin said and Naruto cocked his head slightly to the side.

"Are you already like that?" he asked and Kin's silence was definitely the answer. Naruto chuckled at her and Kin growled.

"Hurry up and finish me off already!" Kin yelled at him and the blonde closed his eyes.

"I hope your not planning on attacking your fiancee," Naruto said and Kin wondered who he was talking to before he saw Samui, Omoi and Karui jump out of the tree.

"No, but I can only wonder what you're doing out here," Samui said as they decided to enter the conversation.

"Well just talking for some information," Naruto said and Kin growled.

"That you aren't getting so don't try," Kin said while Karui shrugged her shoulders.

"Well we have nothing, but time so I think the dude could come up with something to do to you in that mind of his," Karui said putting her sword on her shoulder. Naruto snickered and nodded a he folded his arms.

"By any chance Naruto-san...are you going to...'keep' her?" Omoi asked and immediately Naruto glared hard at Omoi making him sweat.

"You'd better not be saying what I hope your not saying," Naruto said with a growl and Samui seemed intrigued to wonder also about Omoi's question.

"Umm no?" he asked and both blondes' glares softened as Naruto turned back to Kin.

"Tell you what, you give me the information on Orochimaru and...I swear that he won't kill you," Naruto said to her and Kin widened her eyes.

"You? You just a genin, what can you do?" she asked and Naruto smiled.

"That's for me to know and for you to not find out. Besides I can think of a better mission that you can do for me," Naruto said and Kin gaped like a fish out of water. She had never heard such words before.

"You seem to be trying hard to get her. Are you cheating on Samui already?" Karui asked drawing her sword and Naruto chuckled.

"Of course not. Samui-chan's very important to me. I would never think of hurting her like that," Naruto said and Karui inched from her blade while Samui seemed...relieved to hear those words.

"Mission? I said I'm not following you and that's that!" she yelled and Naruto merely nodded as he got to his feet and unzipped his jacket as Mikata slithered out.

"Do your stuff Mikata," Naruto said and the snake inched closer to Kin. The Oto genin gulped as Mikata opened her jaws showing her long fangs and Kin cursed.

"Alright fine, just make the snake back off!" Kin yelled and Naruto chuckled. He quickly whistled and Mikata stopped in mid bite. She retracted her fangs and left Kin alone then slipped back around Naruto waist.

"Well alright then. Well my team is waiting so I'll hurry this up. Kin, will you trust me?" Naruto asked and the girl growled.

"I'm not really getting much of a choice am I?" she asked and Naruto shook his head making her sigh loudly.

"Dammit, fine what do you want me to do?" she asked and Naruto smiled.

"Simply do this...," the blonde spoke as Team Samui and Kin listened to the blonde's words.

_**With Shino and Sakura**_

The two genin were currently near a stream that they happened to pass by. They could see that it was getting dark and no one wanted to spend time on the creepy looking forest since it wouldn't do their skills much good in the dark.

Sakura tapped her foot impatiently and growled.

"Where is he? He's keeping us up. I swear that guy is something else," Sakura said to herself while Shino took the time to get some water.

"Just calm down. Naruto-san will be coming. When he does we'll head for the tower. Simple as that," Shino said to her and Sakura sighed with a nod, but that didn't last long before they felt a large burst of wind coming at them. Shino grabbed Sakura and pulled her to the ground while they waited for the wind to subside. It soon did and the two got to their feet.

"What was that?" Sakura asked and Shino seemed to wonder the same thing.

_**With Orochimaru**_

The snake sannin snickered as he leapt through the trees. He couldn't put the curse mark on Sasuke, but he knew the Uchiha would seek him out. He had to. He had the power that the Uchiha needed to kill his brother. It wouldn't be long before he had the ultimate vessel.

"_Kukuku Sasuke-kun shall be mind. If not for that green clad fool and his female teammate then he'd be mine now, but that is of little consequence," _Orochimaru thought as he raced across the trees. He had little time to be messing around, but it was then that a kunai came flying towards him before he knocked it away and stopped.

"It seems that I've been found out," he said with a snicker and soon Kyoko appeared from the shadows as she held her sword on her shoulder. She gave a smirk as she licked her lips.

"Oh you have no idea. I knew I might meet you. Mind telling me what you're doing here of all places?" Kyoko asked and Orochimaru smirked as he turned around.

"I find that the world needs to be set in motion and I will do just that. I suppose I can't ask that I go free?" the snake sannin asked and Kyoko shook her head at him while she dropped into her kenjutsu stance.

"Sorry, but no. I'm taking your fuckin' head!" Kyoko yelled as she dashed at Orochimaru. The sannin took out his sword, Kusanagi, and quickly parried Kyoko's shot. The blue haired swordswoman narrowed her eyes at the defense tactic before she maneuvered her body and tried to kick Orochimaru in the side, but he blocked that with his leg making Kyoko grow as the two separated.

"Not bad. Entertain me more Kukuku," Orochimaru said and Kyoko sighed as she rubbed the back of her head. She glared hard at the snake sannin before dropping her sword to the ground.

"Might as well get serious then," Kyoko said as she knelt down on one knee. She closed her eyes and clutched her sword tightly. The blue haired woman channeled her chakra through her sword and watched it glow.

"**Kiri no Kenjutsu: Kirigakure Shi no Mai( Mist Sword Technique: Hidden Mist Death Dance)," **Kyoko said silently and quickly she erased the distance between herself and Orochimaru. The two quickly unleashed blow after blow onto each other as their sword clashing rang across the forest. Orochimaru tried to kick Kyoko in the stomach, but the woman saw it coming and quickly moved her feet into the air which gave her the time to slam Orochimaru in the stomach knocking him back a few feet.

"Not bad at all," Orochimaru said before he saw Kyoko beginning to fade. Her entire body was missing from his eyes before he heard a light ringing sound. Orochimaru narrowed his eyes only to dodge a strike from Kyoko who was in the air. The two clashed again as the glared at each other.

"Splendid work. Anko was never this much fun," Orochimaru said and Kyoko narrowed her eyes at him before she backflipped.

"Well I'm not an A-rank for nothing. **Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu," **Kyoko yelled and the entire place was suddenly filled with water as a dragon roared at Orochimaru. Said sannin cackled before he dodged the shot.

"Yes, let' play with our lives on the line," he said and Kyoko smiled and her eyes grew cold.

"My thoughts exactly. I'll show you how amazing I am, but don't think that you're going to be leaving here," Kyoko said and the two blurred out of sight while the forest continued to ring with the sound of swords clashing through the forest.

_**With Naruto**_

The blonde sighed as he raced through the trees and landed on the ground to see Shino and Sakura getting to their feet.

"You guys alright?" the blonde asked and the two easily nodded their heads before they turned to their teammate.

"So what did you do with them?" Sakura asked and Naruto rubbed the back of his head.

"I let them stay there. It was nothing serious. Come on. We've got to hurry up," Naruto told them as they shot off. They knew they wouldn't make it to the tower before dark, but they wanted to put at least as enough distance to be there by early tomorrow morning. It wouldn't do them any good to rush.

_**With Ayane**_

The purple haired kunoichi had obviously grown over the five months. She was a little taller than last time. Her body just a little more developed that last time and her features a lot more appealing to the male eye. She had been working hard as a messenger for Murai of the Shadow Ninja Clan.

Currently, Ayane was back home enjoying the quiet as she leaned on a tree branch. She quickly closed her eyes and sighed of the lovely scene of her village. It was hard to believe she could like the view this much, but that was beside the point.

"That idiot hasn't contacted me yet," Ayane said to herself with a sigh. She had been granted a few weeks off anytime that she wanted and she wanted to use that time to go see Naruto perform at the chunin exams. He said in a recent letter that he would contact her about the details, but she had yet to hear anything. She was also slightly worried since Hayate, Kasumi, Ryu and Momiji said that they wanted to go and see this 'blonde' fight in whatever he was doing. Kasumi especially, but Ayane chalked that one up to curiosity of Kasumi's part.

"So this is where you were," Hayate said calling for Ayane and the purple haired girl dropped to the ground. She brushed a hand to her hair and sighed.

"Just enjoying some time to myself. What is it?" She asked and Hayate folded his arms.

"You haven't told us when you're taking this vacation to go and watch this 'Naruto' perform. I'd _really _like to see what he's made of," Hayate said and against her personality Ayane sweatdropped and Hayate and his overprotectiveness, but she found it slightly endearing in a way.

"I see, well that idiot has contacted me yet so I can't say yet," Ayane said and Hayate suddenly placed a finger to his chin.

"It's my understanding that you only call someone idiot is when you really like them. I remember when we played together that you called Kasumi an idiot once and even myself. In fact, the only person you have called an idiot was Ryu," Hayate said and Ayane's eyebrow twitched.

"That means nothing. Now then, did you need something?" she asked rather impatiently making Hayate give a small smile.

"Yeah, we have a mission. We're heading to the Russian Embassy immediately with Kasumi," Hayate said and Ayane sighed with a nod as she leapt back to the village to go and get ready. She really didn't have that much time on her hands and besides that she would need to get back to Murai in a few weeks.

"I worry about that girl," Hayate said with a sigh before he quickly left the place he was standing on.

_**Back with Naruto, next morning**_

The blond and his team hadn't discovered anyone else in the exams. They had run into a few creatures that were more of a bother than anything else, but other than that it was relatively easy. Naruto was sure it could've been a lot harder for him, but he was also worried about Sasuke. He hadn't seen hide nor duck-butt hair of his rival and it irked him somewhat. Kin had told him only that they were used to kill Sasuke in the exams. It was then that Naruto had known that Orochimaru was planning on sacrificing Kin and the other two for the betterment of Sasuke's potential. The blonde could only hope that his friend hadn't gotten played with by that pedo ass sannin.

"_You know you haven't spoken once since the time I've been in here," _Naruto said and Kyuubi stirred as he raised a tired eye.

"**In case you've forgotten, but I was busy getting some well deserved sleep. It's not like I have anything else to do in here. While this place is amazing I just wish I had my wife with me. Then I could do this...then that...and maybe a little of this. Hehehe," **Kyuubi suddenly started to giggle perversely while Naruto's eyebrow twitched.

"_Why do I not what to know what you're thinking?" _Naruto asked and Kyuubi snickered.

"**Please brat, once you and that blonde girl tie the knot then you'll start seeing things differently also. However besides that brat, don't you think you should start saving money to buy a house?" **Kyuubi asked and Naruto raised an eyebrow while he hopped along a tree with his teammates.

"_What do you mean?" _Naruto asked as he cocked his head to the side in confusion. Kyuubi sighed and scratched the back of his head. He knew that no matter how smart the blonde was, he still was an idiot.

"**Alright then, let me explain this while you're running towards the tower. She will be your wife and you will be her husband. Do you know of any husbands that are married that live with their mothers?" **Kyuubi asked and Naruto gasped as he found that to be true while Kyuubi nodded.

"_But what does that have to do with..," _

"**Getting to it. Now then, that blondie kissed you right?" **Kyuubi asked and Naruto nodded as it was one of the best sensations he had ever felt. He really would've wanted to kiss her again, but he wasn't sure how she would feel about it.

"_That was just a thank you wasn't it?" _Naruto asked and Kyuubi groaned, but had to keep his patience about him. Hell, being the husband of a horny two tailed cat definitely had its down sides.

"**Yes, it was a thank you, but you'd better realize that she likes you. She seems more than happy with this marriage proposal. Now let me tell you this. After you officially get married then you will have what is called a honeymoon. On that honeymoon you will...go the extra mile," **Kyuubi said and Naruto cocked his head even further.

"_Huh?" _the blonde asked and Kyuubi groaned.

"**Make the beast with two backs?" **he asked again and Naruto sweatdropped. Shino and Sakura watched their teammates weirdly as the blonde seemed to into his thoughts to know that they had arrived at the tower already.

"_What are you talking about?" _Naruto asked.

"**Get laid? Coitus? Doing it? Getting it on? The best of the best? Get lucky? Bump uglies? Bury the bone? Mattress dancing? Wind the Clock? Tie the true lover's knot? The ole' one-two? Anything?" **Kyuubi asked trying to get Naruto to see the point, but the blonde cocked his head so far to the right that he was getting a neck pain while his confusion continued to rise.

"_Sorry, but I've got no idea what you're talking about," _the blonde said and Kyuubi sighed.

"_**Damn virgins to hell. **_**I'm talking about SEX brat! You're going to go that far with her once you both become chunin!" **Kyuubi yelled and there was only one reaction.

Shino and Sakura watched as Naruto's face lit up like a new type of rose while the blonde sputtered nonsense.

"_No way!" _Naruto yelled out and Kyuubi grinned.

"**Yes way. I'm just saying that you wouldn't want to get it on with your mother in the house. So to avoid all forms of awkwardness then I suggest that you and her sit down at talk that out," **Kyuubi said before cutting the connection leaving Naruto to the most insane thoughts of his young life.

"Naruto-san, we're at the tower," Shino said and the blonde quickly looked up to see that they really were there. He sighed in relief that they made it and then Sakura tapped his shoulder.

"Why were you blushing?" she asked and the blonde's hair shadowed his eyes. He breathed a small sigh and rubbed the back of his head.

"Nothing really. Just a little tired hehe. Now then let's get going dattebayo!" the blonde shouted and everyone entered the room. Shino and Sakura opened their pouches and pulled out the scrolls and opened them. Immediately there was a poof and Naruto saw Iruka appear in front of them.

"Iruka-sensei?" Naruto asked while Shino and Sakura glanced at each other before looking at said man.

"Yo Naruto. I'm glad you made it. You're going far you know," Iruka said and the blonde smiled with a nod while Sakura still seemed to be confused by everything that was going on.

"Umm why were you inside the scroll?" Sakura asked and Iruka scratched his cheek as Naruto smiled.

"He wasn't really inside the scroll. It was designed to teleport him here when we made it to the tower and opened the scrolls. It's a basic fuinjutsu seal," Naruto said making Sakura widen her eyes as she didn't know about fuinjutsu in the slightest. Shino knew only the sealing weapons aspect of fuinjutsu, but it sounded really interesting with the way Naruto explained it.

"That's right. You guys made it here fast. Only two teams made it before you," Iruka said and Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Who is that?" Shino asked and Iruka smiled.

"Well one was the Suna team who made it four hours before you. Last was the Kumo team who made it two hours before you," Iruka said and Naruto sighed in defeat that Samui might be faster than him, but they got through with it in a day or two so that was good with him.

"Well there isn't much going on so you and your team can rest for a few days then you will meet here. Enjoy yourselves," Iruka said before vanishing out. Naruto narrowed his eyes and sighed.

"Well let's relax you guys," Naruto told them and the two fully nodded as they were still tired for last night.

_**Hokage Mansion**_

Sarutobi was currently in his office with Kyoko who was slightly scuffed up and the blue haired woman gave her report.

"So you fought Orochimaru?" Hiruzen asked and Kyoko nodded as she slammed her fist into the wall.

"I thought I had a good hold on him with my kenjutsu, but he escaped at the last minute. I let my guard down," Kyoko said with a sigh and Sarutobi nodded.

"Orochimaru has always been slippery. Don't let it bother you Kyoko-san. I'm afraid that despite the treaty with Kumo we must cancel the chunin exams," Sarutobi said, but Kyoko shook her head.

"No, he said let the exams continue as they should. He said if we don't then he won't be responsible for Konoha's destruction," Kyoko said and Sarutobi glared hard before he looked out the window.

"Damn Orochimaru. What are you plotting? Alright, fine, but keep everyone on the highest alert. Understood Kyoko?" Sarutobi asked and Kyoko nodded as she exited the room.

"_I will correct my mistake from the past and I will bury Orochimaru in the ground this time," _Sarutobi said in his thoughts.

_**Four Days Later**_

Naruto, Shino and Sakura appeared along with the other competitors as they lined up together. He quickly looked around and didn't see nearly as many people as the last time. It amazed him that so many people didn't pass the exam, but he saw Kin, Zaku and Dosu all fine. For a split second, Naruto spotted Kin's glance at him and the blonde nodded while Kin sighed. She nodded in turn as she would fulfill her mission to her new master though she was sure that she would get killed for it.

Naruto then turned his head to see Samui with her teammates who were bickering as usual, but the blonde still saw that to be rather fun as he had the same type of thing with Sasuke even though the two had never been teammates before.

Speaking of Sasuke, Naruto turned his head to see Sasuke, who clothes were in tears from all the fighting, along with Tenten and Lee who looked a little bit worse for wear.

"Sasuke-san are you alright?" Lee asked his teammate and the Uchiha nodded as he rubbed his neck.

"I'm fine, just a bit of neck pain is all. Almost getting bit does that to you," Sasuke said making the two nod at him.

"Well you brats made it. That's good and now we come to the hard part. The problem is-," Kyoko started, but Anko growled.

"At least let me get this one," she said and Kyoko nodded as she stepped back allowing Anko to have her say...finally.

"The problem is that too many of you made it here so we will having preliminary matches. All those who don't want to do this part can pack up and head home," Anko said and a soon as they heard that Kabuto and his team raised their hands.

"Yeah we're out. We wasted too much chakra. Sorry about that," he said and Anko glared at him for a bit before nodding and allowing the three members to run off from the tower.

"Alright anyone else?" Anko asked and no one seemed to be leaving or anything so she smiled and pumped her fist into the air.

"Alright then. I'm the proctor for the next exam. Since someone stole my rightful place," Anko said glaring at Kyoko who was whistling while looking at a different direction.

"Your names will pop up on that screen. When they do they you will get your ass down here and show me what you've got. Understood?" she asked and everyone nodded while she smirked.

"Good brat, now start the board!" Anko yelled as the board quickly lit up. Everyone looked for their names to appear and soon the board flashed.

**Sasuke Uchiha vs Dosu Kinuta **

"Alright then, everyone get off the field now!" Anko ordered and people quickly left with Sasuke and Dosu staring at each other.

Naruto leaned on the railing and looked around the room. Team Samui was looking at the ground with their sensei, who had lovely blonde hair just like Samui except it went down to a ponytail. Shikamaru, Ino and Chouji had Kakashi. Sasuke, Lee and Tenten had Gai. Mikoto had Neji, Hinata and Kiba. While Sakura, Shino and himself had his mother, Kurenai Yuhi. Kin's team had someone that Naruto didn't know, but he looked creepy and the same could be said for Suna's team.

"Well it must be my lucky day. I get the Uchiha brat that I was to kill right off the bat," Dosu said and Sasuke smirked as he closed his eyes.

"Hn, don't take me lightly or I'll show you just how much I'm above you. Just you wait," Sasuke said with a grin and the Konoha team cheered for the Uchiha with Sakura trying to be the loudest though no one was really trying to compete with her.

"So the Uchiha first. That guy's toast," Karui said making Omoi and Samui nod while Gaara and his team had their opinions.

"What do you think Temari?" Kankuro asked and Temari smiled while looking at the cute Uchiha.

"That mummy is about to lose," she responded, but both were silenced by Gaara who was looking at the fight with interest.

"Alright match one for Sasuke Uchiha and Dosu Kinuta, Begin!" Anko yelled as she jumped back. Sasuke quickly threw a kunai at Dosu only for it to be blocked by his gauntlet. Sasuke growled and then took out another kunai. He quickly threw it in the air making Dosu look up while the Uchiha smiled.

"Where are you looking?" Sasuke asked as he tried to get under Dosu, but he missed the smirk from his face since it was hidden as Dosu flicked his wrist. Immediately the sound vibrated from his arm and entered Sasuke eardrums.

"Ahhhh dammit!" Sasuke shouted shocking everyone before he backed away from Dosu as he gripped his ears in pain.

"What happened? Sasuke was about to floor the guy," Kiba said and Mikoto narrowed her eyes.

"That gauntlet amplifies sound waves and to a human's ears it would naturally hurt that much. _Sasuke-kun, be alright," _Mikoto said with the last part in her thoughts.

Sasuke cursed and Dosu smiled before the Uchiha felt the ringing in his ear stop. He sighed in relief and turned to Dosu.

"Not bad, but...," he said as his eyes turned bright red with two tomoes in them. Mikoto smiled and everyone gasped. Naruto grinned and looked at Sasuke's eyes.

"So that's the sharingan huh?" the blonde wondered while Sasuke did his handsigns.

"**Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu," **He yelled out sending several fire shots at Dosu who managed to dodge them all.

"It takes more than that...huh?" he gasped as he saw Sasuke disappear. The Uchiha came up behind Dosu and grinned.

"Too slow fool," he said before he kicked Dosu in the air. The mummy genin cursed and everyone watched as he went flying. Naruto and Anko whistled while Sasuke appeared behind Dosu and snickered. Soon threads of wrappings appeared around Dosu's body holding him tight.

"Go Sasuke! Show him your flames of youth!" Gai yelled while everyone watched.

"_Gai of all the reckless shit you've pulled," _Kakashi said and Sasuke grabbed Dosu's body as he spun him around and around spiraling towards the ground.

"Here it goes. **Omote Renge," **Sasuke yelled as he slammed Dosu into the ground. The Uchiha quickly got to his feet and turned around to see Dosu with his head in the ground. The Uchiha 'hmphed' and Anko smiled.

"Winner Sasuke Uchiha," Anko yelled out and Mikoto turned to Gai.

"What were you thinking teaching Sasuke that move!?" Mikoto asked/yelled and Gai gulped.

"It was a serious reason so that he would improve. Sasuke has progressed faster and he never wanted to lose to Lee so I used that. It would be unyouthful not to," Gai said with a thumbs up and Mikoto sighed. Sasuke quickly got off the field and Naruto patted him on the back.

"You're turn loser," Sasuke said and Naruto nodded as he was more than willing to have his fun while the board lit up again.

**Omoi vs Sabaku no Kankuro**

"Go Omoi, show that clown bastard who's boss!" Karui yelled and Omoi sighed with a nod as he left for the field along with Kankuro.

In Naruto's opinion that fight was rather...unique if he could give it a word. Omoi had easily dominated Kankuro as the white haired genin used his swords to cut Kankuro's chakra strings and any chance that he could use his puppet for some kind of aid. Omoi was just slightly better as the genin had never let Kankuro get away from him for even a second.

"Winner Omoi," Anko called and the board rang up again.

**Kin Tsuchi vs Shikamaru Nara**

Kin looked at Naruto instead of Shikamaru as a way of confirmation and the blonde slowly nodded his head with a smile while Kin merely growled her frustration, but ultimately sighed.

"I...give up," she said making some people fault especially Zaku who was constantly asking her why, but Shikamaru didn't care in the slightest as he just felt that he had the easiest victory of his life.

"Winner Shikamaru Nara," Anko said and Zaku growled.

"Kin what the hell is the matter with you?!" he asked and Kin growled.

"Shut the hell up Zaku. I didn't feel like fighting. I'm leaving," Kin said and exited the stadium with Zaku growling at her. Samui, Omoi and Karui glanced at Naruto who had a small smile across his face and wondered what the blonde was planning as the screen showed the new names.

**Zaku Abumi vs Samui**

Naruto smirked as he watched Samui unfold her arms and head down to the field. Karui and Omoi cheered for her to give it her all while mostly everyone, even the Hokage, were interested in it.

"Here she is. If she makes it then Naruto-kun will need to make it. Once that's it then the treaty will officially be finalized between Kumo and Konoha," Sarutobi said and Naruto smiled.

"Go for it Samui-chan. You've got this in the bag!" the blonde yelled to her making Samui sigh with a short nod, but soon both blonde could hear the kissing sounds from Kiba to the blonde as the two growled.

"Alright Samui of Kumo vs Zaku Abumi. Match begin!" Anko yelled and jumped back while Samui took out her tanto. Zaku sighed and scratched his head.

"Why do I have to get some weak ass girl?" Zaku wondered, but he didn't have the time to contemplate those words as he felt the wind get knocked out of him and noticed that Samui was right in front of him with her knee edged into his stomach. Zaku gasped and everyone was impressed by the speed that Samui possessed and before Zaku could counter Samui quickly backflipped away from him and landed near the wall.

"She's so fast," Sasuke said and everyone nodded while Yugito smiled.

"Of course she's fast. Samui was the fastest genin in the academy. That's why I'm proud of her," Yugito said to herself and Samui glared at Zaku.

"If you want to lose then it's cool with me, but I'll take you with everything I've got," she said and Zaku pointed one of his arms at Samui. He immediately sent a blast of air at her.

"**Zankuha( Decapitating Airwaves)," **he yelled out sending each blast towards Samui would effectively dodged the incoming shots with great speed. Samui quickly threw a kunai at Zaku who blocked it with his own like it was nothing.

"Yeah run bitch run!" Zaku said as Samui was forced around the place. Naruto grabbed the bar handles and growled as he watched Samui run around before he watched her eyes narrow. Samui quickly stopped running and Zaku smiled.

"Yeah just stand there and take it!" he yelled sending the blast of wind at Samui. Said blonde quickly jumped into air and twirled her tanto. She surprised everyone when her tanto glowed in blue chakra which turned into lightning. Her sword cackled while Zaku pointed his hands up.

"Get lost. **Zankuha," **The Oto genin yelled and sent the blast of wind at Samui knowing that she couldn't dodge. Samui quickly maneuvered her body and surprised everyone as she managed to dodge wind blast, but just barely and landed on the ground before charging at Zaku.

"**Sanda Furasshu( Thunder Flash)," **Samui said as she stuck her sword into Zaku's arm before the genin yelled out from getting electrocuted from Samui's blade before he dropped to the ground. Samui closed her eyes and sighed.

"Fighting you was...not cool," she said as she walked away.

"Winner Samui," Anko said with an extra enthusiastic smile while people turned to Naruto.

"Your turn Naruto-san," Shino said and the blonde groaned as all eyes seemed to be on him for the moment while the board rang.

**Ino Yamanaka vs Sabaku no Temari**

"Ino, Temari get your asses down here," Anko called to them both.

To Naruto, that fight was rather uneventful. Temari had easily kept her distance from Ino and her wind release technique made short work of the aspiring Yamanaka. No one really held it against Ino, but the fact was that she didn't train as much as she should've. In the end, Ino had brutally ended up on Temari's fan and was then carried away by a stretcher. Sakura had made her comments that she would win her fight, but no one really paid it any mind.

"Winner: Sabaku no Temari," Anko called out and soon the board lit up again.

**Naruto Yuhi-Uzumaki vs Kiba Inuzuka**

Everyone had been waiting for this fight as Kurenai smiled at her son. She patted him on the shoulder and watched Naruto leave while Mikoto allowed Kiba to go and have his fun. Samui gave a gentle smile while Karui and Omoi cheered.

"Go one Naruto, show us how much you've grown," Kakashi said to himself while everyone could hardly wait to see the two go at it.

"Don't you dare lose you loser," Sasuke said to himself with a confident grin on his face.

"So we're finally here for little bro huh? Well alright then," Anko said to herself and Sarutobi smiled.

"Minato, Kushina you would both be happy and proud of your son. I'm sure of it," Sarutobi said silently to himself. Everyone's attention was on this fight while Naruto turned to Kiba.

"Ready dog breath?" Naruto asked and Kiba smirked as he let Akamaru get on the ground.

"Sure am. I'm gonna pound you into the ground," Kiba said and before long Naruto unzipped his jacket allowing Mikata the honor of slithering out to the ground. The two boys with their familiars/ partners out faced each other while Anko smiled.

"Alright then. Naruto Yuhi-Uzumaki vs Kiba Inuzuka. Begin!" Anko yelled and backed up as Naruto and Mikata quickly ran at Kiba. The Inuzuka prepared himself for whatever Naruto had in store for him as he blocked a punch to the face. Naruto smiled and then jumped into the air while he swirled his foot and slammed Kiba in the chin knocking him back for a bit, but Kiba only rubbed his cheek and grin as Akamaru jumped on top of him.

"Let's go Akamaru. **Juujin Bunshin( Man-Beast Clone)," **Kiba yelled and the two disappeared in smoke while Naruto and Mikata jumped back. Soon the smoke subsided and the blonde noticed two Kibas grinning at him.

"Alright Naruto, prepare to get your ass kicked. **Gatsuuga," **Kiba yelled as he and Akamaru began to spin at the blonde. Naruto and Mikata nodded to each other while Mikata stood next to Naruto.

"**Konbi Henge( Combined Transformation)," **Naruto yelled as they disappeared into the smoke. Kiba and Akamaru drilled through the smoke, but hit nothing except the air as they turned around.

"He got away?" he asked, but then he heard a smile.

"Over here dog breath," Naruto said with Mikata on his shoulder. The two were laughing at Kiba and Akamaru while Naruto rubbed the back of his head.

"We can't do that just yet," Naruto said making people sweatdrop at his actions before Mikata slithered to the ground,

"Don't make fun of me!" Kiba yelled and charged at Naruto while the blonde unfurled his sleeves and pointed his arms at Kiba.

"**Sen'ei Tajashu( Many Hidden Shadow Snake Hands)," **Naruto yelled and soon more than a dozen snakes shot from his sleeves as they headed for Kiba and Akamaru.

Not wanting to find out of their collaboration technique could stop the snakes, Kiba stopped and dodged the dozens of snakes that littered the ground while Orochimaru snickered.

"_So he can use the snakes as well? Interesting," _Orochimaru thought and Kiba jumped in the air, but that was a big mistake as Naruto grinned.

"**Kage Bunshin No Jutsu," **The blonde shouted and quickly Kiba watched as he made three clones. The real Naruto and Mikata jumped on the clones back and jumped into the air. Kiba growled and tried to take a soldier pill before things got hectic, but Naruto didn't let him as the blonde took out his kodachi.

"It ain't happening dog breath. Go Mikata," Naruto said and his snake quickly wrapped its self around Kiba. The Inuzuka could barely react as Mikata sank her fangs into Kiba's neck. The Inuzuka cursed while everyone widened her eyes. She soon released her hold and slithered back to Naruto while Kiba fell to the ground unable to move.

"W-What the...why can't I move?" Kiba asked and Naruto smiled as he petted Mikata's head.

"Paralysis venom. You wont be able to move for the next six hours without the antidote. I think we've done enough," Naruto said with a smile and Kiba glared hard at him while Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"He didn't even try to use his genjutsu. That guy is something else," Sasuke said making the others nod in agreement with him before the blonde turned to Samui and smiled while Karui patted Samui's shoulder.

"Now then Samui Yuhi-Uzumaki, how does it feel to be engaged?" Karui asked with a sure smile and Samui closed her eyes, but had a small unnoticeable smile on.

"_So that's Naruto. There's your husband's container Nibi-chan," _Yugito said and Nibi quickly bounced up and down in her cage.

"**Kyuubi-kun is so close to me. I want my husband. Kitten after this you are to meet with that boy at least for bit so I can talk to him. Oh Kyuubi-kun, so close, but so far," **Nibi said and unknown to them, Kyuubi was feeling the same.

"**Brat, that chakra the woman with the blonde hair. She has Nibi-chan! There Kit, there is my wife right over there!" **Kyuubi said and Naruto glanced at Yugito. The two seemed to sigh at the same time.

"_Looks like I'll be busy," _Naruto said while Anko raised her hand.

"Winner Naruto Yuhi-Uzumaki," Anko said with a smile on her face and the blonde knelt down to gave Kiba a whiff of a vial which before long granted the Inuzuka the power to move again as they left the field for the next people to go.

**Sakura Haruno vs Karui of Kumo**

Naruto could honestly say that Karui did Konoha a favor as she thoroughly and he meant _thoroughly _kicked Sakura's ass and showed her just how far her fangirl tendencies actually went. It was amazing, but Sakura had never hit Karui even once and Karui went so far as to tell Sakura that she was a disgrace to hardworking kunoichi everywhere. Sakura seemed to have taken that quite hard, but Naruto now knew that the fangirl would get beaten out of Sakura and she might actually train now. It was really a saving grace for Sakura even though she had lost the fight.

"Winner Karui of Kumo," Anko called and the board lit up again.

**Tenten Higurashi vs Shino Aburame**

That match was interesting to say the least and Naruto could see why Tenten was called the Weapons Mistress of Konoha. She really had a knack for the weapons and their control, but Shino was a lot more calculative and managed to drain Tenten's chakra with his insects causing her to pass out and while Tenten was upset with losing she still had to acknowledge Shino's ability to which she thanked him for a good match.

"Winner Shino Aburame," Anko said and everyone sighed with nods as the board lit up again.

**Neji Hyuuga vs Chouji Akamichi**

That fight was quick in Naruto's opinion. Neji had told simply been to fast for Chouji to keep up and he simply shut down the Akamichi's chakra points with hi byakugan and his Jyuuken. It had been a short one, but people had to admire Chouji has the only hit he got on Neji was from the Human Boulder than he made himself into just before losing his pace in the fight.

"Winner Neji Hyuuga," Anko announced and everyone nodded as the board lit up. There were still three people who didn't get to fight so no one knew what would happen, but they would wait with bated breathe. Neji turned to Hinata and watched her gulp, but simply told her to calm down for the fight.

**Rock Lee vs Sabaku no Gaara vs Hinata Hyuuga**

All three applicants came down and glared at the other. Everyone watched the fight and couldn't wait for it to start, but they could all see that Rock Lee and Hinata would plan on taking Gaara together. It was really amazing as both Lee and Hinata seemed to be in sync with each other and their styles, while different, complimented each other very well, but Hinata didn't have as much stamina and quickly lost her ground while Gaara seemed to control his sand enough to capture Hinata. He was about to crush her leg, but Rock Lee saved Hinata at the nick of time only for her to get knocked out from some pain that was too much for her due to Gaara which only left Rock Lee and the Suna jinchuuriki.

The two had quickly upped the pace as they wasted no time in getting their fight underway. Lee did everything he could to fight against Gaara using only taijutsu that astounded nearly everyone in the room as they found a growing respect, but Lee had overused his body and passed out with Gaara breaking his arm and leg. Everyone winced at the pain, but the match ended when Gai interfered with it bringing the prelims to a close.

"Winner Sabaku no Gaara," Anko said with a slightly heavy heart since she had been cheering for Lee and Hinata.

Seeing that everyone had their turn Sarutobi came down and smiled.

"Very well those were spectacular fights everyone. I'm impressed, but now we'll be making this announcement. In one month, the chunin exams will continue in the finals," Sarutobi said and the winners gasped.

"What? Why can't we do it now?" Sasuke asked and Sarutobi smiled.

"All of your technique have been showcased. Now is the time to improve and show more of what you can do," Sarutobi said to them and Anko posted up the list in front of everyone.

"This is the list for the finals. Don't forget it anyone!" Anko shouted and everyone looked at it.

"Match 1, Samui of Kumo vs Sabaku no Temari.

Match 2: Naruto Yuhi-Uzumaki vs Sasuke Uchiha

Match 3: Neji Hyuuga vs Sabaku no Gaara

Match 4: Shikamaru Nara vs Karui of Kumo

Match 5 Omoi vs Shino Aburame,"

"I want you all to improve. Show us what you've got in the next month," Sarutobi said and dismissed everyone while Naruto smiled as he glared at Sasuke. The Uchiha did the same as they both vowed to get stronger for the next time, but Naruto had some other ideas on his mind. Ones that involved Kin for one and Samui for the second then informing Ayane as the third.

_**With Kin**_

"Ugh, why am I following this guy again? Dammit, well whatever. Let me see what he wants me to start looking into," Kin said as she reached onto the rooftops of the tower. She quickly dashed off through the forest and towards the village of Konoha.

Kin didn't know just how important her part would be as Naruto's little follower.

* * *

_**KG: Sigh, done. Finally dammit.**_

_**Naruto: Well Samui and I are engaged now. Awesome.**_

_**KG: Whatever.**_

_**Samui: But I have to meet her sooner or later.**_

_**Ayane: Yep and this will not be a good day for anyone.**_

_**Naruto: (Gulp) Oh that's just freakin' great isn't it?**_

_**KG: Oh no it's not. Well not for you it isn't. Also people, Kin isn't in the harem if you can even call it that. Just two girls, Samui and Ayane that's it. Kin is going to be...a messenger of sorts for Naruto. That's going to happen on more than one occasion though so be prepared. Wouldn't mind it if you guys tried to figure out what I'm trying to do.**_

_**Naruto: I know, you're going to...**_

_**KG: DON'T SAY! Let them figure it out.**_

_**Naruto: (pouts) Fine.**_

_**KG: Good. Well see you later. Bye bye. **_


	14. Chapter 14

_**KG: Hey people I-**_

_**Ayane: Yeah we know you're back. You wouldn't be doing this if you weren't.**_

_**KG: What the hell is wrong with you?**_

_**Ayane: Nothing, I just find these introductions a waste of valuable time. Time that I could use for training.**_

_**KG: Really? (Picks up a note) because this reads that you like to try beauty equipment on as a past time.**_

_**Naruto: You're kidding! Let me see that.**_

_**Ayane: No way!**_

_**KG: HA! I knew you were like that. It's not really something that needs to be hidden you know. I'm sure Samui does it also.**_

_**Samui: (Glares) I do not.**_

_**KG: O...kay then. Well anyway. I'd like to thank everyone for reviewing my work despite the fuckin errors that my sister is supposed to be pointing out to me. If you spot them then I'm sorry. I'll try to correct myself as I go along. Now then let's do this thing.**_

* * *

Naruto, Shino and Sakura had left the Chunin exam tower and quickly raced across the Forest of Death and back into Konoha. Naruto had known the forest by heart being able to train with Anko there in his spare time so he was able to get them all out before the sun completely set. The blonde had so many reasons to be happy today. He was going to fight Sasuke in the Chunin exams, he won his fight with Kiba thus signifying the engagement of himself to Samui. He wasn't sure why he was so happy about it, but he just couldn't stop smiling. Also the fact that Naruto had seen the container of Kyuubi's wife was a definite plus.

"_So much happened today. I guess I can be happy that Sasuke didn't get violated by that pedo since he said that he dodged it in time," _Naruto thought to himself as he, Sakura, and Shino quickly entered the streets. Sakura sighed and folded her arms.

"I hardly got to do anything. That Karui girl is a monster," Sakura said making Naruto and Shino glance at each other before they merely let Sakura talk her frustrations out. Thankfully that wasn't long as Kurenai had come up behind them with a gentle smile.

"I want to say good job to all of you," Kurenai said making them smile at her as she clapped her hands together.

"Alright then Shino-san, Naruto-kun either of you want any training for the month?" Kurenai asked them and Naruto nodded while Shino shook his head surprising everyone.

"I will be working with my family to secure a new hive and some new abilities. It will take me most of them month so I must respectfully decline the offer Kurenai-sensei. I'll see you in the finals Naruto-san. I look forward to the time that we can have out bout," Shino said before walking off while Naruto rubbed the back of his head with a smile.

"Sure I'm always good for training Kaa-chan. I can balance you and Ero-sennin through the four weeks that I've got," Naruto said and Kurenai nodded before turning to Sakura seeing her depressed look at having lost the fight entirely.

"Sakura, I want you to go and find one of my friends. Her name is Anko Mitarashi. She'll be more than willing to train you. Granted she is rough around the edges, but she is one of the best that I know alright?" Kurenai asked and Sakura immediately lightened up slight and with the same nod as she ran off back to her home. Naruto chuckled and turned to his mother.

"You know you fed her to the dogs right?" Naruto asked and Kurenai placed a hand on her hip and lightly snickered.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she said and Naruto merely shrugged his shoulders as he and his mother walked off to their house.

_**With Kin**_

The dark haired Oto genin was currently in her temporary house of dwelling while looking out the window. She had to meet with the blonde tomorrow and tell him what he wanted to know. She didn't know how she was supposed to go about it. This unnerved her, but she had at least felt some form of clarity from having it known to her that Orochimaru just wanted her to die for his target and the fuckin target didn't even get the mark in the first place. Her death would've been for nothing and she wouldn't want that. Still, deciding to follow the blonde seemed like the right move in her mind. Sure he was a snake summoner like the pedo, but the smile on his face made him so trustworthy.

"He said he wants me to check out that Gaara guy. I wonder why. He freakin creeps me out, but it's better than death I guess," Kin said before the door bursted open to reveal Zaku and Dosu with their bodies in bandages.

"Kin, why did you forfeit?!" Zaku asked clearly irritated at his female teammate. Said girl grumbled and merely looked out the window. She stared at the moon for a little bit before closing her eyes.

"Cause I didn't want to fight. Got a problem with it?" she asked and Zaku grabbed her collar forcing Kin to look up at him.

"What's wrong with you? Don't make me-," Zaku trailed off as he held his fist in the air, but Kin merely looked completely annoyed at the entire thing more than anything else. She didn't have time for some pansy threats.

"What are you going to do? Hit me? HA! You've done that nearly all the time we were in Oto. I'm not your fuckin' toy anymore now back off Zaku!" Kin said shoving the teammate to the floor making him growl. Dosu merely stayed quiet while Kin opened the window and jumped on the window sill.

"Kin, you go out that door and we will tell Orochimaru-sama. He will kill you if you betray him," Dosu said finally to her and Kin stiffened. She contemplated those words while Dosu and Zaku narrowed their eyes. She wouldn't leave. She couldn't leave. She was too much of a coward to even try. Kin closed her eyes and turned back to Dosu opening them with absolute conviction.

"If you go to him then you will die as well. I took the one chance I had to live. I hope I never see you two again," she said and dashed out of the window making them widen their eyes as they saw her retreating form. Zaku growled and balled his fists while Dosu's one eye narrowed.

"Zaku go and get Orochimaru-sama," Dosu said while Zaku nodded and ran out the room. Neither of the two knew that watching Kin run away was the last time that they would see her.

_**Back with Naruto and Kurenai**_

The mother and son pair came into the apartment room and quickly settled inside. Naruto unzipped his jacket and allowed Mikata to slither down his body and to the floor. She made it towards the blonde's room to go to the bed for the night while Naruto and Kurenai sat at the time with some hot tea in their cups.

"So what would you like to learn this time?" she asked and Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Hmm since I'm going against Sasuke then I doubt any of my more powerful genjutsu tricks will work on him without something going wrong. I'd have to rely on my ninjutsu and taijutsu for the most part, but maybe a back-up genjutsu just in case. Have anything like that?" Naruto asked and Kurenai shook her head as she sipped some of the warm tea.

"Not necessarily Naruto-kun. Genjutsu isn't much of a back-up as Ninjutsu is, but I might have something for you," Kurenai said getting to her feet and quickly leaving them table and heading for her room keeping Naruto alone in the room.

It didn't take long for her to return and place a scroll in front of Naruto. She gave her best grin and Naruto took the scroll in his hands and unfurled it. Naruto glanced through it all and his eyebrow twitched.

"Kaa-chan you can't be serious?" Naruto asked only to notice the innocent smile of his mother making the blonde grin outright and his rubbed his hands.

"You're going down Sasuke," Naruto to himself, but since it was late he decided to head off to bed and start trying with his mother's scroll tomorrow. Not to mention do some other things, but that would be decided tomorrow.

_**With Samui**_

The blonde Kumo genin sighed as she laid across her bed. She was tired and easily figured that she would fall asleep easily, but that didn't seem to be the case as she just kept remembering the fight that she had as well as Naruto having his own. She was thinking about so many things. She was now engaged to Naruto. She would be a Konoha shinobi in who knows how many months. Her feelings for the other blonde were, if she had to give it a word then, confusing. She could definitely see him as maybe a friend or something like that. Seeing him as more was a possibility, but she wondered about it. Could she really be a good wife so young for her age?

Samui touched her lips that shared her first kiss with the blonde since he had taken her on that 'date' though if she wasn't honest with herself then she would've called it an outing of some kind.

"Samui, you okay?" Omoi asked interrupting the blonde's thoughts as she leaned up from her bed and glared at her teammate. She quickly pushed her thoughts somewhere else and laid up.

"I'm fine Omoi. What is it?" she asked a little annoyed, but she wasn't sure why.

"Nothing, it's just that Karui thought that we should all celebrate us going to the finals. I told her that I was up for it, but she asked me to check on you. So you feel like going?" Omoi asked and Samui shook her head. She was tired and didn't want to do anything at the moment.

"No thank you. Was that it?" she asked and Omoi shook his head making Samui lightly tilt her head to the side.

"No, umm Yugito-sensei told us that you are to go to the Hokage Mansion tomorrow. Naruto-san will be there also," Omoi said to her and Samui merely nodded her head as she closed her eyes. Omoi turned out the lights to her room and Samui fell into her deep sleep awaiting the next day.

_**Next Morning**_

Naruto was already up and about along with Kurenai as the latter was cooking breakfast while Naruto was on the floor. Mikata was next to him watching the blonde write on the scroll in front of him. Naruto was writing to Ayane to tell her that the times that she could come for the exams. He was really excited to know that she would be coming and he couldn't hold his joy. Naruto bit his thumb and slammed the ground.

"**Kuchiyose no Jutsu," **he yelled and quickly the same snake as before came and sighed.

"**You know I have other usessss besidessss message deliver," **the snake said and Naruto chuckled as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Yeah I'm sure you do Taro-san, but I really need it delivered and you've done such a great job. Plus you're the only one who can actually get to Ayane-chan's location quite easily. Please do this for me," Naruto said and the snake sighed with a simple nod and grabbed the scroll into its fangs before disappearing in a puff of smoke while Naruto got to his feet.

"Alright that's done and now we can do something else," Naruto said stretching his back a little while Kurenai placed the food on the table.

"First thing is that you need to eat," she said placing down the usual bowl of rice, fish and miso soup in front of the blonde. Naruto nodded his head and quickly sat down to eat his food, but the complete pestering of Kyuubi about 'The Talk' with his mother was making it difficult for Naruto to eat.

"_Fine, but if I die then you're coming with me," _Naruto said in his thoughts and while Kyuubi knew it wasn't a threat he was still looking forward to this. Naruto had never had the talk with his mother mainly because he had never really seen girls like that. He won't lie and say that he didn't have a crush on some girls when he was younger. He had a small crush on Hinata at one point, but she seemed to hard to talk to due to the number of faints so he left that. He would say that Ino was nice, but still a fangirl. Not as much as Sakura, but still something of an annoyance. Sakura, well he would just move along from that.

"Umm Kaa-chan," Naruto spoke bringing Kurenai from her food to her son.

"Yes Naruto-kun," she responded and watched the blonde's slight blush across his face as Naruto gulped and scratched the back of his head. Oh this was going to be unpleasant.

"Umm Kyuubi told me that once I get married to Samui-chan that I should get a house for her and me since he claimed that living with my mother is a 'weird marriage relationship'," Naruto spoke and Kurenai raised an eyebrow. She certainly could agree and could see slightly were Naruto was going and the blonde continued.

"Then he said that I would umm have a honeymoon with her and we would have to do...things together," Naruto said and Kurenai widened her eyes. She stiffened while Naruto scratched his cheek. She quickly put her chopsticks down and sighed.

"I see. That's right I never did talk with you about that. _Man where's Anko when you need her? Wait, maybe it shouldn't be her. Who knows what she'd tell him_," Kurenai said keeping the other parts to herself. She quickly stood to her feet and walked over to the couch forgetting the food. She motioned for her son to follow her and Naruto left his food at the table. He quickly sat with his mother on the couch while Mikata laid on his lap as Naruto softly rubbed her head.

"Alright I guess I will begin then. Listen carefully Naruto-kun and don't be afraid to ask questions," Kurenai said and Naruto nodded as he and Kurenai began what is called 'the most uncomfortable talk ever'.

_**3 hours later**_

Kurenai stopped speaking and Naruto stopped asking questions. They were both silent for a while and they could hear the faucet over the sink leaking water. Naruto gulped as he widened his eyes at these words while Kyuubi was laughing his ass off at his container and his reaction.

"So the times that I woke up were-," Kurenai nodded while trying to do her best not to blush and Naruto gulped.

"And...this is normal?" he asked making her nod again. Naruto sighed and scratched the back of his head.

"_I hate you," _Naruto said in his mind making Kyuubi snicker at his container.

"**Hey she's the one who told you the information. Now you see how some of the world works. Hehe trust me, she explained it a lot more maturely than when Nibi tried with one of her cats. Oh man the poor creature never lived it down," **Kyuubi said making Naruto sweatdrop.

"Anymore questions?" Kurenai suddenly asked and Naruto simply shook his head as he stood to his feet.

"No, but I'll be right back," Naruto said making Mikata slither off him as the blonde disappeared into his room. The two females looked at each other before they heard banging from the room and light swearing words which made them sweatdrop.

"Oh well better me than Anko or Kyoko," Kurenai said to herself while Naruto returned rubbing his forehead.

"Sorry about that," the blonde said while Kurenai waved him off before they heard a knock at the door. Naruto quickly walked over to it and opened it while Kurenai stood to her feet. Both tensed when they saw an Anbu in front of them.

"Hokage-sama requests both your presences immediately," the anbu said before leaving them both. Naruto and Kurenai glanced at each other before they went to their rooms to get dressed in their clothes.

_**Later**_

Having left the house and walking through the Hokage Mansion stairs and the two quickly knocked on the door.

"Come in," Sarutobi said making Naruto turn the doorknob and enter. He looked and was surprised to see the Raikage, his secretary, Yugito if he remembered correctly and Samui in the room. Kurenai narrowed her eyes and could see Kakashi, Anko and Kyoko in the room as well. Naruto managed a wave to Samui and smiled when she waved back in a slightly neutral tone, but he could tell that she was happy or glad that he had arrived.

"Thank you for coming to us on short notice Kurenai-san," Sarutobi said and Kurenai nodded before turning to the big muscle bound Raikage.

"I wasn't informed that Raikage-sama came to the village," Kurenai said and Sarutobi stood to his feet while walking from his desk.

"That's right. He had come late last night. He had told me a few days ago that he would already be coming to take a look at Naruto-kun, but some things held him up and he couldn't see the prelims of the chunin exams. I have just told him that Naruto-kun made it to the finals along with Samui-san. We wanted to discuss some things and felt that your presence was required," Sarutobi said and Kurenai merely nodded while Naruto glanced around the room. He saw Yugito leaning against the wall and she seemed to be looking at him too. They could tell that their bijuu were frantic and made it a point to meet each other later.

Meanwhile, the blonde turned his gaze to see the dark-skinned man look at him with a piercing gaze as he closed the distance between the two. He looked down at the young genjutsu prodigy and held out his hand.

"It's nice to see that your not weak like I would've expected," he said rather bluntly in Naruto's opinion while his secretary coughed.

"Raikage-sama please don't say such discouraging things to the young man," she said and regardless of that Naruto shook his head and nodded.

"Nice to meet you Raikage-sama," Naruto said politely and the man quickly let go of his hand. He then turned around and smiled.

"Samui, what do you think of him?" A asked out of the blue putting all eyes on her. Samui didn't really seem to care about the gazes and simply looked directly at Naruto like she was talking to him more than anyone.

"I think that he is a strong person. One filled with potential. He is kind and doesn't boast. He is a good friend and very strong-willed, always looking for the next big challenge. I admire him a lot," Samui said in response and Anko smiled as she leaned on Naruto's shoulder.

"And you little brother? How do you see the blondie over there?" Anko asked and just like Samui, Naruto stared at her and responded.

"Samui-chan is very amazing. She is strong, doesn't let anything stop her from achieving her goals. She cares for her comrades a lot and knows when to be serious. She is a very important friend and someone precious to me. I'm really glad that I've gotten to know her," Naruto responded putting the entire room in smiles. Samui and Naruto glanced at each other a little longer and the latter smiled while the former gave a genuine smile in turn.

"Anyone have anything to say?" Sarutobi asked looking around the room. Kurenai didn't have anything and neither did Anko.

"Just one thing. I'd like to say that they have been really great students of mine during that week and times that I was training them. If nothing else then I'd say that they have a great teamwork that isn't normally seen by most," Kyoko said and before long she grinned.

"That's why I'm going to test them one more time. The last week of training for participants. I'll see just how much they've improved. I'd like that Old man," Kyoko said to her Hokage and everyone raised an eyebrow.

"Well Kyoko if you think it is a good idea then I'm fine with it. Samui, Naruto, what do you say?" Sarutobi asked and the two glanced at each other before looking back.

"We'll take it," they both said and everyone nodded as Kakashi turned to the Hokage and Raikage.

"So is there a specific time that we will let Konoha know of Samui and Naruto's engagement?" Kakashi asked them both and A simply turned to Sarutobi.

"That's for him to decide. Well I have nothing more to talk about," A said and everyone nodded as Sarutobi scratched his cheek.

"Kurenai-san, Kakashi, Anko, I'll need to speak with you three once things have settled. Everyone else may leave," Sarutobi said and people started to file out. It didn't take long for Naruto to leave the mansion and get dragged to the side by Samui and Yugito.

"Samui-chan, what's the matter?" Naruto asked cocking his head to the side and Samui closed her eyes.

"Did you really mean those things?" she asked and Naruto nodded his head like it was the simplest thing in the world.

"That's right. I have no reason to lie," Naruto said and Samui nodded as she pulled back and Yugito stepped forward.

"Samui, could you leave us for a minute?" Yugito asked and Samui quickly left the two jinchuuriki alone while Yugito turned to Naruto.

"Greetings Naruto-san, I'm Yugito Nii. I've heard a lot about you from Samui. She had only good things to say about you in Kumo and I really wanted to meet with you myself to say thank you," Yugito said and Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"For what?" he asked and Yugito smiled.

"For treating Samui well while she and her team stayed here, but that's not the only reason I called you here," Yugito said and Naruto nodded as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Yeah Kyuubi's going frantic about his wife. He won't shut up," Naruto said and Yugito resisted the urge to blatantly laugh out at Naruto's words.

"I can relate Naruto-san. Nibi is also quite frantic. I know it might seem selfish of me to ask this, but-," Naruto decided to continue her words.

"-You want to try and see if they can't meet," Naruto finished and Yugito nodded. Naruto sighed and rubbed the back of his head.

"I really want them to meet too. They deserve to see each other, but what are we supposed to do? They are trapped in here you know," Naruto told her and Yugito nodded. If only they could meet temporarily or something then it would work out.

"I agree, I wish I could think of how this might work, but I can't. I'm not very knowledgeable on fuinjutsu. Do you know anything?" she asked and Naruto nodded.

"I know quite a bit since I study under Jiraiya of the Sannin. He's a fuinjutsu master and I can learn from him. Really I'm only good because of the use of the Kage Bunshin if I wasn't then I wouldn't be able to do much. Here's what we'll do. Come to the Forest of Death with me tonight. Bring along anyone you trust and I'll do the same. Only one person though alright?" Naruto asked and Yugito nodded. The two quickly disappeared in the shunshin and remembered to meet later.

_**With Ayane**_

Ayane stood over a few bodies of defeated people and sighed as she Hayate and Kasumi regrouped together. They had completed their mission with very little difficulty since it was easy to dispel a cult that wasn't really organized yet.

"Is that everyone?" Hayate asked in a serious tone while Kasumi and Ayane looked around.

"That's everyone Nii-sama. I suggest we return before I become wrong," Kasumi answered and Hayate nodded along with Ayane before a puff of smoke came next to her. The sound immediately attracted Hayate and Kasumi to it as they saw the same snake like last time next to her.

"**Ayane-san, this is from Naruto-sama. Please reply at your earliest convenience," **the snake said before poof-ing out while Ayane picked up the scroll.

"Is it from Naruto-san?" Kasumi asked and Ayane quickly unfurled it and read it out loud.

"_Ayane Tengu,_

_Hey Ayane-chan, sorry for all the late notices on the finals, but I can finally tell you. I made it to the finals like you asked. The Chunin exam finals are in a month's time. In the next four weeks. I told you I'd find out. You know I want you to show up and watch me impress you. It'll be good so be sure to bring your friends with you if you want. That's the only time that the village is open to everyone. Inside the scroll is a map that Anko-nee was happy enough to give me. It was a map of the route from the Land of Iron to Konoha since I wasn't sure if you had been here before and if that isn't good then I could just have my summons reverse summon you and the group here. Tell me what you want to happen and I'll try to get it done. Looking forward to meeting you again._

_Next Hokage of Konoha, Naruto Yuhi-Uzumaki," _

Ayane finished and Kasumi smiled at the note. He really did sound like a genuine person from the looks of the note.

"How nice. He's even offering to reverse summon us. If anyone knows what that means," Kasumi said and Ayane shook her head and Hayate snickered.

"It's something that was talked about in the scrolls from an older time. It spoke of people being able to cross any space in seconds with the help of someone from a different space and their summons, but that was way back during the very beginning of shinobi history I was told," Hayate replied and Ayane quickly furled the scroll and sighed.

"Well finally. That idiot making me worry. Alright let's go back and inform Ryu-sama and Momiji-san. We're all free around that time so there shouldn't be any problems. Let's hurry back," Ayane said and everyone disappeared as easily as they showed up.

_**Back with Naruto, later**_

The blonde was currently sitting down on the ground while Kurenai observed Jiraiya working with the blonde on his fuinjutsu. Naruto was coming along excellently with his work and his Kage Bunshins were already learning from Kurenai's scroll about the thing that Naruto would try to use against Sasuke at the tournament. If it worked then even the sharingan wouldn't be able to do anything against Naruto's genjutsu. Oh yeah that would be great.

"So kid how is that assignment that I gave you?" Jiraiya asked and Naruto knew full well what he was talking about. The blonde didn't even want to think about it as he had only progressed lightly in it.

"Telling me to make my own spy network is a lot more trouble than it's worth Ero-sennin, but it was slightly fun I guess," Naruto said and Jiraiya nodded. He knew that Naruto couldn't manage a network as large a his, but the idea of the blonde having his own network was too interesting to pass up which brought the toad sage to something else.

"Hey kid, would you like to learn something else?" Jiraiya asked and Naruto raised up from his small fuinjutsu book and turned around.

"Like what? I thought I'd have my hands full with the fuinjutsu for the month," Naruto said and Jiraiya scratched his cheek while snickering.

"Think of it as a reward for working hard in your fuinjutsu. You really are coming along well enough for this," Jiraiya said and Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Oh? And what is it? Is it better than fuinjutsu?" Naruto asked and Jiraiya gave an ear-splitting grin as he held out his hand.

"Oh I think it is since it was made by the Yondaime Hokage himself," Jiraiya said and Naruto immediately stopped reading and hopped to his feet.

"Say what?" Naruto asked and Jiraiya nodded with a smile on his face while Kurenai stood to her feet.

"Jiraiya-sama are you sure?" Kurenai asked not wanting to give Naruto anything to complicated, but the toad sage merely chuckled and turned to a tree.

"Don't worry. He'll get this down. Now watch Naruto," Jiraiya said as Naruto watched. In Jiraiya's hand a blue sphere began to form and took the shape of a solid ball and he smirked.

"**Rasengan," **Jiraiya yelled and slammed the sphere into the tree. Naruto and Kurenai could only watch as the tree was being pulverized by the sphere until it exploded leaving a largely damaged tree in front of Naruto and Kurenai. The blonde's eyes gleamed hard as he saw the technique.

"Awesome, what was that?!" Naruto asked with a yell and Jiraiya nodded.

"This is the Rasengan, made by the Yondaime Hokage. Its power lies in the force behind it making it very powerful. So tell me kid, want to learn it?" Jiraiya asked and Naruto gave him a pleading look while a tail wagged behind Naruto's bottom.

"I wanna know it. How do I learn it?" Naruto asked and immediately Jiraiya handed the blonde a bag full of water balloons. Naruto raised an eyebrow at them all while Jiraiya pointed to them.

"Take one of these and watch me," Jiraiya said and Naruto did so. He watched as the ball began to spin violently around and ultimately pop.

"Use your chakra to swirl the water in the balloon around and make it pop. It's the second step. I'd teach you the first one, but your chakra control is already defined to the point that it should be at so there is no need for that. Now get crackin' kid," Jiraiya said walking off and Naruto looked at the balloons. He quickly picked one up and started to work before he noticed a light invade his line of sight. The blonde looked towards it and noticed Kin standing behind a far away tree. He narrowed his eyes and put the balloon away while walking off.

"I'll be right back Kaa-chan," Naruto said and Kurenai watched her son disappear into the woods to who knows where.

_**With Naruto**_

The blonde was currently walking past a tree and quickly came to the point. He leaned against a tree and, not sensing anyone, sighed.

"Alright you can come out," Naruto said and Kin appeared from a top a tree branch on one knee with her head bowed like she would do to Orochimaru, her former master.

"Did you complete the mission?" Naruto asked and Kin nodded as she took out a scroll. She quickly unfurled it while Naruto sat down.

"I did. I observed that Gaara guy for a bit and I based on a file that I was able to take it says that he is deemed unstable, but that's due to the fact that he has a bijuu inside of him. The Shukaku if I read it right. Dosu and Zaku saw me leave from the place we were staying and went to tell Orochimaru. It's likely that he killed them since I haven't seen them for the past few hours or all that morning. No doubt he's looking for me too," Kin said slightly worried, but she calmed down when Naruto patted her shoulder.

"I see, well thank you Kin-chan. This is going to help me out quite a bit. This was actually all I needed from you. You can leave if you want," Naruto said getting to his feet and Kin widened her eyes.

"Y-You're abandoning me?" she asked in shock and Naruto paused. He looked up from the notes and raised an eyebrow.

"What? No, I'm not. I'm letting you go. I wasn't planning on keeping you the whole time against your will. That's not my style. So I'm just saying that you can leave if you want," Naruto explained and Kin quickly stood to her feet.

"And go where?! I have no family, no friends and I'll be hunted down by Orochimaru for the rest of my life. The only real friend I have is Tayuya. There is no one else for me," she said and Naruto narrowed his eyes at the person's name wondering who this Tayuya was.

"Please let me stay. Let me be your follower. I don't want to be alone," Kin said and Naruto rubbed the back of his head and chuckled.

"Alright I'm sorry. I didn't think that you'd want to stay and just hightail it out of here. Are you sure? You can still leave right now," Naruto told her and Kin immediately nodded.

"Please tell me to do something...Naruto-sama," Kin said and the blonde scratched his cheek before placing the file in his pocket. He patted Kin's shoulders and smiled.

"Alright then Kin. I'll tell you this. I was given an assignment by Jiraiya of the Sannin," Naruto said and Kin widened her eyes that the blonde would be getting trained under someone equal to Orochimaru.

"You're going to be a part of my spy network," Naruto said and Kin slowly nodded not really understanding, but as Naruto explained she started to get more into it than before.

"So will you take the position Kin?" Naruto asked and Kin immediately nodded while the blonde leaned against a tree.

"Alright I have one person. Let's see I'd rather not make you leave the village yet since that's more dangerous than not. Hmmm well for right now I want you to continue to trail Gaara. He still gives me the creeps. Also do you know anything of Orochimaru's plans?" Naruto asked and Kin shook her head.

"Other than the mission to kill Sasuke Uchiha then no. He doesn't tell us much and just gives us orders. I just also know that Kabuto works for him. The white haired guy's team that forfeited. He's Orochimaru's right-hand man. That's all I know," Kin said and Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"I knew that guy was a freak. Mikata was right. He freakin stunk of snakes. For now Kin, keep to Gaara and tell me who this Tayuya girl is," Naruto said to her and Kin nodded as she sat with Naruto to discuss what he wanted to talk about.

_**Nighttime**_

Naruto and Kin quickly walked towards the Forest of Death as were Naruto's instructions to Yugito. He didn't know who she'd bring with her, but the blonde didn't care. He had kept Kin guarding Gaara for most of the day and so he knew it would be good for her to think about something else.

"Ready?" he asked and Kin nodded as the two quickly dashed through the gates and into the meeting point. Kin was actually worried about going back into the forest, but Naruto told her that he knew that place so well that he could keep them safe enough without any harm being down.

"So Naruto, what are you planning to do in here?" Kin asked and the blonde rubbed the back of his head with a chuckle.

"It's just that I really need to get someone to calm down and I needed to bring someone along. So just stay close and we'll be fine," Naruto told her and Kin nodded her head simply believing in Naruto's words while the blonde dropped to the ground.

"Here's the place," Naruto said showing a few hidden trees and Kin looked around as the noise of the forest seemed to creep Kin out slightly, but she tried to ignore it as Naruto spoke.

"You're rather early," The blonde said with his hands folded as Yugito came out with her person.

"I couldn't wait," she said and Naruto watched as Samui came from behind.

"Samui-chan?" Naruto asked and the blonde acknowledged his presence while she looked at Kin.

"Yugito-sensei told me about what you two are trying to do. I don't think it's cool that you want to let them out, but it's definitely cool that you want them to see each other," Samui said and Naruto didn't know whether to take that as a compliment or an insult, but he took it either way.

"Umm thanks?" Naruto said sounding unsure while said blonde and Kin leaned against the trees.

"So what are we going to do?" Yugito asked and Naruto rubbed the back of his head.

"Simple as this. I know of two techniques. The Kage Bunshin and then the advanced one, the Chi Bunshin( Blood Clone). Anko-nee taught me something a few years ago. They can be changed, henged, or transformed into anything so long as they have the chakra to do so. They are, as I should say, blank slates. Can be changed as the user sees fit. Basically what I'm saying is-,"

"You're going to make a Chi bunshin and Nibi along with Kyuubi will pour enough chakra into the clones to force the change and they should appear in their human forms, but since their clones then they can be dispelled," Yugito said and Naruto nodded his head.

"It's the best idea I can think of that will keep this situation under control. Alright then let's go for it," Yugito said and Naruto nodded.

"_You got that Kyuubi?" _Naruto asked the bijuu who was too busy biting at the cage in front of him to care.

"**I got it brat. Please hurry. I have to know that she's alright!" **Kyuubi said and Naruto nodded as he crossed his fingers.

"**Chi Bunshin no Jutsu," **Naruto yelled making two clones. They then poofed and varied their height as Naruto tried to go for accurate measurements of Nibi, based on Yugito's definition, and Kyuubi.

"Umm not to interrupt this, but why are we here?" Kin asked and Naruto glanced at her.

"Well someone has to testify to me if I go to prison for this," Naruto joked making Kin widen her eyes while she mumbled that over.

"Alright Nibi-chan are you ready?" Yugito asked and the only thing she could hear was Nibi shouting Kyuubi's name with all the excitement she could muster, but she nonetheless told that she was ready.

The two clones stood next to each other as Naruto and Yugito touched their shoulders. Nibi and Kyuubi quickly made their chakra flow into the clones. It was a really long and probably tiresome process. Too much chakra and the clones would go berserk, too little and they wouldn't make the change at all. It really was a pain to hold, but Naruto and Yugito stopped the chakra flow and backed away. The clones dropped their heads in unconsciousness while they watched.

It didn't take long for a big and loud poof sound the forest and puffs of smoke covering everyone's eyes. Naruto balled his fists and Yugito bit her lip, but they hoped it worked anyway.

The smoke soon dispelled away and everyone was treated to the sight of two figures. One was a medium sized man with long, fire red hair. His whisker marks adorned his face while he wore a red and black striped kimono. They could see his piercing red, slitted eyes while he had a strong face that just exuded confidence and next to him was a woman slightly shorter than him. Her long, ocean blue hair going down her backside. She was wearing a lovely blue kimono that dropped down to her ankles. She didn't have any whisker marks on her face which made Naruto and Yugito wonder if that was a preference of some sort. Her clear, slitted, blue eyes were amazing to look at and her face exuded beauty that not many human women could surpass.

"Did it work?" Kin asked and Naruto smiled and so did Yugito as the two beings turned to each other. Kyuubi looked at Nibi and his hands trembled while Nibi smiled at him lovingly.

"**Nibi-chan," **Kyuubi said as his slightly clawed hands raised and grazed Nibi's cheek. The female bijuu stiffened before she raised her own hands and touched Kyuubi's hand lightly caressing it.

"**Kyuubi-kun," **she responded in a melodious voice. Samui and Naruto glanced at each other and neither could resist the urge to smile while they turned back to watch the two bijuu.

"**Nibi, there is so much I want to say, but-," **Kyuubi paused as Nibi held a finger to his lips.

"**Later Kyuubi-kun. Right now I want you to kiss me. I want to feel my husband again," **Nibi said and Kyuubi complied. She cupped his cheeks and he wrapped his arms around her waist and the two bijuu quickly caught each other in a sensual kiss. They both sighed blissfully at the return of their destined mate while everyone smiled.

"Looks like it worked even though I more than expected it not to," Naruto said bringing the others to his attention.

"How do you mean?" Samui asked and Naruto rubbed the back of his head.

"I only know small bits of the seal since I was able to look at it closely in the mirror at home. I think that the seal allow their chakra out under stress, but also when we want it out without taking us over. That's the basis that I have for it, but nothing beyond that," Naruto said and Yugito tilted her head to the side.

"So it was all a hypothesis?" she asked and Naruto nodded making Samui shake her head at the blonde while Kin and Yugito sighed.

"But it worked out right?" Kin asked and no one could dispute that fact as they turned back. Kyuubi and Nibi separated from each other and Nibi poked him in the head.

"**When you told me that you'd be out for a bit I didn't think it would take you 13 years to come back. Do you know how worried sick I was?" **Nibi asked and Kyuubi rubbed the back of his head.

"**I know and I'm sorry. Let me make it up to you," **he said and Nibi raised an eyebrow and gave an amused smile.

"**I'm listening," **she said and Kyuubi grinned as he quickly pushed Nibi to a tree startling the bijuu slightly before her husband's hands trailed the inner folds of her kimono near her breasts.

"**Thirteen years is a long time for pent up frustration. I'll make sure that you don't stand tomorrow and show you how good I still am," **Kyuubi said and Nibi growled lowly feeling amused by his words as she quickly grabbed the outer folds of Kyuubi's kimono.

"**Then what are you waiting for? Come and get me you sexy ass kitsune," **Nibi spoke and immediately Kyuubi attacked Nibi in a frenzy of lust making Naruto, Kin and Yugito blush while Samui showed a small blush and her eyebrow twitched.

The former blonde quickly collected the others and pushed them through the woods.

"Okay, it's time to go. Just keep it movin' people. Nothing to see here. Just keep movin'," Naruto told them as he got everyone away from Kyuubi's and Nibi's 'session' not wanting to know how married couples made up for thirteen years of abstinence, but the blonde only had one thought.

"_I guess I'm happy for you Kyuubi. I think I'll know what it's like to have a wife soon," _Naruto said glancing at Samui and a smile across his face. He still had much to do.

_**Back with Ayane, one week later, Hayabusa village**_

Ayane, Hayate and Kasumi were walking through Ryu's village again enjoying the quiet, but came to tell him and Momiji about the event going on. It wouldn't be good if Ayane didn't take everyone that she could she figured. It was nothing major, but Hayate 'insisted' that Ryu come along.

Soon a shadow appeared behind with folded arms and light green eyes.

"I take it Ayane was contacted?" Ryu asked and everyone nodded while Momiji jumped to the ground and sighed.

"Is it true?" she asked making Ayane nod. She held up the scroll while Ryu and Momiji read it over and rather quickly since it wasn't a long letter at all. The prospect of reverse summoning had interested them as neither had really known what it was. They knew forms of summoning, but not the actual fundament itself.

"One month? It's been a week since you got this so now it's in three weeks right?" Momiji asked and Ayane nodded while she folded her arms.

"That's right. I already put in my request and it was approved for that month. Hayate, Kasumi and I can leave when we're ready. We're going to go through the mountain pass," Ayane said and Ryu furled it back up and handed it to Ayane.

"I will have to verify this with father, but he should be alright with it. I'll be right back," Ryu said disappearing and Hayate turned to Ayane.

"Ayane, what did I tell you about that mountain? It's dangerous if we go that way," Hayate said and Ayane huffed.

"Hayate, you know as well as Kasumi and I that the mountain has a temporary portal. Every last week of the month it happens to appear and it takes you to the other earth. I met Muramasa-san there. We'll be fine," Ayane said and Hayate sighed with a nod. Yeah, he knew about the way the mountain works, but he still didn't trust it since not many knew about it or its capabilities.

"I think this will be interesting. I hope he fights well if we're going this far to see him," Momiji said and Kasumi nodded.

"Anything to see Ayane blush," she started and the purple haired kunoichi growled.

"I don't blush," she said making everyone chuckle at her before Ryu turned up with his steely gaze as usual.

"Tou-san said that I was allowed to go along with Momiji so long as I watch her," Ryu said while Momiji lightly pouted at the thought of being treated like a kid, but she didn't say anything.

"So three weeks right? That's just enough time for us to get ready. We'll meet at the Mugen Tenshin Clan gates and head into the mountain pass on the last week. I have my doubts, but I'll lay them aside. Are we in agreement?" Hayate asked them all. Ryu, Momiji, Kasumi and Ayane nodded their heads and Hayate turned to Ayane.

"Send him the letter and tell him we'll be expecting a good fight," Hayate told Ayane making the girl with a nod of her head.

"_Show me something good. I can't wait to see you again," _Ayane said in her thoughts although she wondered about the alternate meaning to her own words.

_**Back with Naruto, last week of training**_

Naruto had quickly achieved a lot in the few weeks of training. They were doing really well for him and he could honestly say that he couldn't wait for the week to be over. He had mastered quite a bit of fuinjutsu with his clones and he had a fun time doing it. Jiraiya was still an pain in the ass perfectionist, but knowing the consequences of misspelled words on paper and seals made Naruto pay a lot more attention to what he was doing, but he was happy that he did a good job.

Naruto had also mastered the Rasengan, but could you blame him? Being able to learn one of the Yondaime's techniques was anybody's dream and he gotten one. With his chakra control being as refined as it was due to even with his large reserves being able to cast genjutsu then he got the steps down in about two weeks. It would've been less if Jiraiya told him that he was prohibited from using clones. Something about the true value of hard work and stuff like that, but the blonde did it anyway.

Naruto also got closer to Samui and the blonde girl told him about her last true family that she 'neglected' to tell him about which was her hot headed brother, Atsui. She told him how he would be showing up to watch the chunin exams and all that. Naruto had also taken Samui out on a second date if you wanted to call the last one the first one. It wasn't as uncomfortable as last time since they knew what things to talk about and all, but both could feel their attraction happening and the more they hung out the less Anko and Kyoko hung around to see things and let the two young teens enjoy themselves. Samui had even kissed Naruto a second time, not as a thank you, but for a great time to which Naruto was still happy.

Naruto had also received the note from Ayane talking about her and her arrival with her friends. Hearing that she was coming made Naruto a hell of a lot happier with his days as he found himself thinking a lot about the purple haired kunoichi, but he also knew that he had some form of feeling for her even if he didn't want to admit it, but he knew that he might like Ayane and Samui at the same time.

On the other hand, Kyuubi and Nibi had wonderful times being together. Naruto and Yugito had agreed that the two could meet so long as they stayed within Naruto and Yugito's line of sight. The two bijuu felt like little kids, but were at least happy when Naruto and Yugito would give them their privacy when they wanted to be with each other. They two certainly didn't complain and merely spent their time wrapped in each other's embrace.

It also seemed that like Kin told to Naruto, that Dosu and Zaku had died by Orochimaru upon their failure at their missions. Kin had worried about it, but Naruto continued to ensure her that she would be alright. Kin had over the weeks increased in her stealth as she followed Gaara and his group as were Naruto's orders. She had come to find that Naruto's orders, while sort of weird, weren't outrageous for her to do. Simply report, research and send it back to Naruto. Nothing too hard, but she also took more time training since she was the first of the blonde's 'spy network', but that felt good she figured.

Currently Naruto and Samui were standing in front of a training ground next to each other while they waited for Kyoko. It was certainly misty, but they knew that it was her trying to scare them off not that they would run.

"Ready Samui-chan?" Naruto asked and the blonde nodded as she grabbed her tanto and Naruto grabbed his kodachi. They both quickly assumed battle stances and watched as Kyoko appeared from the mist.

"Well kiddies I can't wait to see how you've grown. You both could barely touch me before the Chunin exams with the exception of your damn genjutsu," Kyoko said narrowing her eyes at Naruto making the blonde chuckle sheepishly and rub the back of his head.

"But now it's different. I won't be as lenient as before. I'll do an adaptation of what Kakashi did for his students. They had to get two bells within a certain amount of time or they failed. The same applies here, but do this. You get one good solid hit on me and you pass. That's it," Kyoko said and Naruto smirked. A real challenge. Trying to hit an A-rank missing nin wasn't easy unless you were trained for it.

"Alright then...start," Kyoko said as she disappeared into the mist. Naruto and Samui turned to each other and nodded as they quickly held up their handsigns.

"**Kai," **They yelled and dispelled the mist easily revealing Kyoko to stand in the direct center.

"Not bad," she said and she quickly drew her sword as she blocked two kunai heading for her face before she blocked a kick to her face. She widened her eyes as she saw Samui already behind her.

"_Speeds improved," _Kyoko took note and she quickly propelled Samui back causing the blonde to backflip back through the air and narrow her eyes. Kyoko noticed it, but then jumped into the air and dodged a swipe of Naruto's kodachi, but the male blonde quickly did a handsign and shot his hands into the air.

"**Fuuton: Daitoppa," **Naruto yelled sending the fierce winds towards Kyoko. The blue haired beauty watched them coming for her and smiled as she drew her sword back.

"**Hijutsu: Koho Hakai( Secret Technique: Reckoning Destruction)," **Kyoko shouted swinging her sword violently as Samui and Naruto watched lightning streaks spiral into his technique making it burst away from her while Kyoko smiled as she landed on the ground.

"Wind should be strong against lightning," Naruto said and Kyoko smiled.

"It's not real lightning. Just looks like it. Awesome right?" she asked and Naruto glared as he brought on arm with his kodachi back.

"You tell me. **Ninpo: Jigoku Hakobi-te ni Jutsu( Ninja Art: Bringer of Hell Technique)," **Naruto yelled as his arm glowed in a white light as it was sent going towards Kyoko, but she effortlessly jumped out the way and watched it going for Samui.

"Are you crazy?! Move!" Kyoko yelled, but Samui merely held up her tanto and took the blast head on which made her slid her feet back a bit before she glared coldly at Kyoko.

"I can take care of myself. I know Naruto would never hurt me. **Ninpo: Gekitai no Jutsu( Ninja Art: Repulse Technique)," **Samui said and Naruto's blast bounced off her weapon and made its course back to Kyoko making the woman widen her eyes. Samui and Naruto's swords were upgraded with the same metal so they connected to each other. A sword like Samui's could repel any of Naruto's blade attacks since the chakra resignation was the same for them both. Same could be said for Naruto in that aspect.

Kyoko watched the shot inching towards her and smiled as she closed her eyes.

"Yep impressive," she said as the technique exploded in front of her while Naruto and Samui narrowed their eyes. They both stood on their guards for anything since they knew from experience how resourceful Kyoko could be and that wouldn't be enough to take her, let alone hit her. They saw a bunch of water fall to the ground and Naruto walked up.

"Mizu Bunshin. Looks like she wants to play jokes," Naruto said and Samui nodded as the blonde channeled male Konoha shinobi channeled chakra to his eyes. Samui watched as they lost their color and turned to slits of a snake as Naruto looked at the ground. Samui had long since known about Naruto and the snakes so seeing him use a snake technique wasn't all that surprising to her.

Naruto followed the heat trail and lightly stuck of his tongue to get the subtle wisps of air carrying Kyoko scent.

"Come on," Naruto said dashing off and Samui ran off with him to find Kyoko.

Said female was smiling in a tree with a senbon in her teeth. It had been a habit that she picked up from Genma not that she found it bad, but that was for another time as she sensed them closing in.

"Here they come," she said and quickly blocked a swift strike to her chest area that came from Naruto. The blonde smirked and Kyoko smirked in turn before she saw Samui burst through the trees and jump on top of Naruto's back using it as leverage to get into the air. She raised above Kyoko while the woman turned back to Naruto who was smiling as he poofed out.

"Kage Bunshin," she said before gasping and looking up to see Samui weaving a large number of handsigns as she grabbed her tanto.

"**Rēzāsākasu( Laser Circus)," **Samui yelled sending a stream of lightning shots forward with her tanto while Kyoko backflipped away, but she didn't get far as she was surprised when Naruto grabbed her legs making her stumble. Kyoko turned her head to see dozens of clones grabbing the other's legs before she saw the last one as Naruto grinned.

"Here we go," Naruto said as he quickly pulled the clones back and Kyoko with them. Naruto had been working on his strength a lot and managed to twirl everyone around in the air as they all yelled. Naruto snickered seeing Kyoko caught off guard by the initial attack before he let go sending the clones into the air along with Kyoko. She gasped at the distance from land while Samui came from the foliage and slammed her hands together.

"**Sanda Netto( Thunder Net)," **Samui shouted as a electrical current extended from her hands and expanded in the sky catching Kyoko inside while the blue haired Kenjutsu woman snickered.

"Please. Like I couldn't get out of this," Kyoko said and quickly slashed at the net cutting it as she made her escape. She smiled and weaved her handsigns.

"**Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu," **She yelled and a water dragon emerged from a pond right in front of Naruto and Samui as the two stared it down. Naruto slammed his hands together and nodded to Samui while the blonde chick grabbed her fiancee's arms and swung him around before sending him towards the dragon. Naruto grinned and quickly completed his jutsu.

"**Fuuton: Kaze no Yaiba( Wind Release: Wind Blades Technique)," **Naruto yelled as he slammed into the dragon cutting it through the face while Kyoko covered her eyes from the small explosion. She saw the mist pick up, but not for long as she saw the shadows of Naruto and Samui inside. She heard swirling and saw Naruto with the rasengan in his hand while Samui added her raiton chakra. Kyoko widened her eyes before bringing her blade back and making it glow.

Naruto and Kyoko dashed at each other and clashed making the water violent around them as they yelled.

"**Rasenraigan( Spiraling Thunder Sphere)," **Naruto yelled out and Kyoko growled against the technique while Samui quickly jumped back. She hoped Naruto would be alright as that was the first time she tried to add her nature to something else.

Naruto and Kyoko gritted their teeth at each other before Kyoko smirked.

"Too bad brat, you almost had me," Kyoko said and charged her sword making it glow before she sent Naruto flying away from her before he slammed into the ground while Kyoko stepped forward.

"I'll admit that scared me," she announced to them while Naruto smirked and so did Samui.

"You might want to check your chest," Naruto said and Kyoko raised an eyebrow before looking down to see a solid scratch across her torso and just above her breasts making her bleed slightly.

"What? When did you hit me?" Kyoko asked and Naruto smiled as Samui helped him to his feet.

"When we where clashing. The point wasn't to beat you just stall you enough to get a kunai and scratch you. So do we pass?" Naruto asked and the second he asked that the timer went off signaling the end while Kyoko sighed.

"Yeah brat you passed. Dammit, I was hoping to have more fun with you, but you did it. Nice work, but know that I know this I can't keep holding back," Kyoko said and Naruto sighed as he dusted himself off.

"Scary if you didn't," he said and Kyoko smiled before leaving to report the news to the Hokage about the incident while Samui laid Naruto against a tree.

"Are you alright?" she asked and Naruto nodded as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Yeah, that wasn't a long fight. I'm fine. Nothing can keep me down dattebayo," Naruto said and Samui merely smiled with a nod as she touched the scratches on Naruto's chest.

"You'll live. Just be careful," Samui said and Naruto raised an eyebrow. He mentally snickered at a thought and decided to test it out.

"Worried about me?" he asked not really expecting her to answer him.

"Yes," she said unexpectedly while Naruto widened his eyes.

"Oh, umm sorry I guess," Naruto said and Samui shook her.

"No big deal. Just don't rush all the time. Be cool and think things through," she said offering him advice and Naruto gently leaned up nodding.

"Got it. You don't need to worry about me," Naruto said and Samui merely nodded before she poked Naruto in the head.

"I still do. I'd rather not be a widow before I get married," she said and before Naruto could respond she gave him a kiss to his lips that felt really nice to the blonde. He sighed blissfully while he slowly wrapped his arms around Samui's waist and deepened the kiss. Being next to her felt so right with him and even better than he had imagined. That was just how he felt. She was such a person that he could get to know in so little time and feel this way for.

Both soon stopped and Samui backed away while Naruto smiled.

"That's the third time. Shouldn't you be my girlfriend if we're doing this?" Naruto asked and Samui tilted her head to the side.

"I'm your fiancee I think that means I'm more than just your 'girlfriend' don't you?" she asked and Naruto never thought about it like that.

"Hmm I suppose you're right," Naruto said as he and Samui got up and walked off. It was the last week of training, but there was nothing more that they could do. They would just have to be ready for it and have their fun while doing it.

_**One week later**_

Konoha was in an entire uproar as multitudes of people came into the village. It was all for one spectacular event that was being held. The annual chunin exams that so many people hand enjoyed. They could hardly wait to see the event unfold. It would be great to see just how the shinobi of people respective villages were going to fare.

Izumo and Kotetsu were monitoring the gates as usual as five figures came into the view with each wearing their respective clothes.

"So this is Konoha?" a female said with her brown hair flowing down her body. She wore her standard blue battle outfit making it hug her body tightly showing off her form while the two other females were looking up also. One in a white tank top and red pants with a ningata on her back. Her dark hair wrapped into a ponytail shape. The last one had purple hair and a battle kimono similar to the one with brown hair only making sure it was purple.

Then there were the two grown men. One wearing a mixture of blue and white attire with a simple sword on his back and the other with his dark blonde hair wrapped into the same ponytail style as the girl next to him. He wore an entire blue shinobi outfit with a sword strapped to his back.

"It looks larger than most of our villages," another said. They were all the groups from the Hayabusa and Mugen Tenshin Clans. Kasumi, Ayane, Momiji, Ryu and Hayate. Everyone came just like they promised to watch Ayane's friend fight and even introduce themselves to him.

"What do you think Ryu-kun?" Kasumi asked and Ryu looked at the village gates.

"Hmm it certainly seems to hold its own. So this is the place Ayane?" Ryu asked and Ayane nodded.

"Exactly right, but I didn't expect it to be so big," Ayane said looking up as everyone walked inside. They were lucky that it was a shinobi's world so they didn't stick out very much.

"So where is this Chunin stadium?" Hayate asked looking at the tons of people conversing before someone spoke.

"Ah I knew you'd all show up," an elderly voice said drawing them all and they smiled at the person.

"Muramasa," Ryu spoke and the elderly man walked up and looked at them all.

"I'm glad you decided to come. It would be good for all of you. I'd expect nothing less from the future heads of the two powerful clans,"Muramasa said hitting Ryu and Hayate lightly in the stomach like a pep. Everyone chuckled while Muramasa turned around.

"Come with me. I'll take you and we'll make it in time," he said walking off with everyone else following him as they marveled at the inside structure of the village.

_**Chunin Stadium**_

Muramasa guided everyone to their seats as they sat on the lower row looking down at the field.

"Hmm people sure are hyped for this thing. I wonder if seeing these guys perform is that good," Hayate said and Muramasa laughed.

"You'll see," he said to them while Momiji looked around at the various daimyos and other political figures.

"I didn't know civilians were allowed. Why aren't they a secret like us?" Momiji asked and Muramasa explained.

"Remember that this is a shinobi ruled world. They have nothing to hide unlike our world," he spoke and Momiji settled for nodding.

"Is Naruto-san out yet?" Kasumi asked and Ayane nodded with a smile on her face drawing everyone's attention.

"Where? I need to see this guy," Hayate said gripping the bars with everyone calmed him down while Ayane pointed to the group of contestants specifically the one with blonde hair.

"That's him?" Ryu asked and Ayane nodded while Muramasa stroked his beard.

"Pay attention all of you as this boy will show you some things," he said and knowing how wise the blacksmith was, everyone took his words to heart.

_**With Naruto**_

The blonde looked around the stadium at all the various people and the cheers going throughout the entire stadium. He sighed and took it all in. Samui, Omoi and Karui were next to him along with Sasuke and Shikamaru while on his other side was Shino, Temari, Neji and Gaara. The blonde smirked and looked around before his eyes stopped. He looked and grinned like mad to see Ayane looking down at him and the blonde smiled. She really came. Just like she said she would.

"_Ayane-chan you're really here. Alright dattebayo!" _Naruto said and he couldn't resist the urge to give a slight wave.

"He's waving at you," Momiji said stating the obvious and Ayane closed her eyes with her cold glare, but it softened and Kasumi nudged her shoulder obviously loving the scene. Hayate snorted and Ryu gave an amused stare while Muramasa snickered.

"Wave back Ayane," she said and the purple haired kunoichi held her hand and waved back making Naruto smile before he turned forward. Right in front of everyone was Genma Shiranui who was the proctor for the second portion.

"Stand and make yourselves proud. You are in front of the village and plenty of others," Genma said and everyone looked around at the people cheering aloud while in front of them were three Kage. The Hokage, Raikage and Kazekage sitting in their chairs.

"Looks like we'll get to see a lot today," A said and Sarutobi nodded his head.

"It will be great to see how everyone does this time. I hope this eases the relations between Kumo and Konoha now," Sarutobi said making A nod while the Kazekage spoke.

"It seems like so long ago that the Hyuuga incident was forgotten. I wonder how they feel about it," the Kazekage said making Sarutobi and A narrow their eyes.

"Who knows. Maybe they still do," A said folding his arms while Sarutobi got to his feet and raised his voice.

"Greetings Konoha, we have gather here to showcase the Chunin exams. Since long days past these events have been held in friendship between the nations and we all showcase out shinobi to one other and hone our skills in those efforts. May you all fight honorably and find your worth," Sarutobi shouted causing people to cheer before he sat down and Genma smirked as he turned around.

"Alright then, the rules. My word is the rule. To win you must beat the opponent, make them forfeit or kill them, but I'll stop you before that one. If I tell you to stop then you stop no exceptions understood?" Genma asked and everyone nodded while he flickered his senbon between his teeth.

"That man is rather...bossy though I can understand. I wonder who's fighting first," Kasumi said and everyone didn't know before they kept quiet to listen. They had traveled a long while to see this and Muramasa, having set them up with rooms to immediately unload their stuff, was great so they didn't have to waste anymore time. It was all for this.

"Good first match, Samui of Kumo vs Sabaku no Temari. Everyone else off the field," Genma said and everyone left with Naruto wishing Samui luck to which she accepted before he turned back to Sasuke.

"Half-expected you to wait till the last minute for a grand entrance. Something wrong today?' Naruto asked and Sasuke snorted.

"Please I'll show you how powerful I got in the month. Just don't be surprised you loser. We're going to settle this once and for all," Sasuke said and Naruto nodded with a sure grin on his face as they left.

"Alright then...Begin!" Genma yelled as the Chunin exams started.

* * *

_**KG: Don't know if you'd be confused about how they got to Konoha, but that whole portal idea will be explained. I found it similar to the idea of a portal when playing Ninja Gaiden Sigma 2 is all. I found the whole portal thing to be rather frequent is all so I used it to an advantage. Also Naruto having a spy network sounded cool for a thought so I'd try it out starting with Kin and maybe some more.**_

_**Naruto: Ayane-chan's here and Samui-chan's here. Why do I not want to be here?  
**_

_**KG: Who knows, but that's you man. Lots of people have been waiting for them to meet.**_

_**Ayane: And when will that be exactly?  
**_

_**Samui: He's the author. He wouldn't tell us.**_

_**KG: No I'll tell ya. You'll be meeting next chapter.**_

_**Samui: Oh...cool.**_

_**Naruto: I can't wait to fight you Teme.**_

_**Sasuke: Bring it loser. I'll mop the floor with you.**_

_**Naruto: Just try it you ass.**_

_**(Fight breaks out)**_

_**KG: Hurry hurry folks right this way. Meet the Blonde Tornado vs the Brunette Flame Buster. Tickets are $1.50. Step right up folks.**_

_**Sakura: 1000 on Sasuke-kun!**_

_**Ayane: 2000 on Naruto.**_

_**KG: Place ya bets people!**_

_**Karui: All my money on the idiot!**_

_**KG: Which one?**_

_**(Both glare)**_

_**Naruto: Truce Sasuke?**_

_**Sasuke: Truce Naruto.**_

_**Both: DIE KG!**_

_**KG: Dammit, well I gotta run people. Stay tuned for next time. Uhhh Naruto why are you making a rasengan? Sasuke why is your arm cackling?**_

_**Both: Rasengan/Chidori!**_

_**KG:AHHHHHH!**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**KG: Hey everyone I-**_

_**(Ayane glares)**_

_**KG: Fine fine, you all know I'm back. No sense in an introduction.**_

_**Ayane: Damn right.**_

_**Naruto: Come on Ayane-chan.**_

_**Kyuubi: KG is pig whipped.**_

_**KG: No...I'm...not!**_

_**Nibi: You kinda are. Right Kyuubi-kun?  
**_

_**Kyuubi: That's right.**_

_**Samui: It's not cool.**_

_**KG: Hmph ungrateful assholes. Being holed up in my house and insulting me. I might not even do this chapter.**_

_**Ayane: Oh you'll do it. I have to power to make you.**_

_**KG: And I have the power to turn you into a fangirl in this fic even if it would decrease my number of readers. So I won't.**_

_**Ayane: Damn right. Now get started.**_

_**KG: Whatever. (Grumbles) I won't forget this.**_

* * *

"Alright, first round of the Chunin exams. Begin!" Genma yelled as he backed away from the two. Samui casted a cold glare at Temari who only snickered and held her fan in relative ease. The stadium was full of silence while the two ladies merely sized each other up.

"You have the disadvantage," Temari said and Samui didn't respond right away, but let Temari talk one more time.

"Wind is better than lightning," she said and Samui folded her arms and most of the stadium found that to be true, but Naruto could only smile as Temari had no idea who she was talking to.

Samui held up and hand and brushed in through her short hair before sighing.

"Talking about advantages and disadvantages in a shinobi fight isn't cool. Anything can happen. You're too cocky," Samui responded and Temari narrowed her eyes before taking her fan.

"Then why don't you show me?" she said and Samui nodded before lightly turning to meet Naruto's eyes. The blonde gave her a thumbs up and Samui took out her tanto. She took a low chunin stance and nodded.

"Here I come," she said and threw a shuriken at Temari. The Wind Mistress easily jumped out of the way while Samui jumped into the air. She threw another shuriken and Temari dodged that one. It was too easy, but Temari didn't care. Samui merely continued to throw her shuriken at Temari before the field was starting to litter with the metal while Temari backed away.

"Is that the best you've got?" she asked before she saw Samui gone. She widened her eyes before she saw Samui behind her. Temari grabbed her fan and countered Samui's tanto just in time, but Samui rebounded by placing her foot on Temari's fan and quickly backed away.

"If you have the time to talk then you should fight," Samui answered and Temari responded by opening her fan and taking a giant swing at Samui releasing a large amount of wind towards her body. Samui narrowed her eyes and covered her body before being sent to the wall, but she quickly cushioned the blow with her feet and dashed for Temari.

"That Samui girl's not bad," Hayate said making everyone else nod. Ayane took a calculative look on the blonde Kumo genin as she really seemed to be fast.

"I agree. Not many of our ninja have her speed or reflexes," Momiji said with a small smile.

Samui closed her eyes and sighed while she clapped her hands together.

"Preparation complete. **Raiton: Jiba Tokemeki no Jutsu( Lightning Release: Magnetic Field Crush Technique)," **Samui shouted and the shuriken planted in the ground began to light up in Raiton chakra while Temari widened her eyes. She quickly jumped in the air to avoid whatever was going to happen to her, but she could only watch as her fan was pulled to the ground from being encased in metal. She growled, but she saw Samui come behind her and easily kicked Temari in the side making her wince.

"Yeah Samui-chan," Naruto yelled while everyone else watched the fight. It was amazing to some people that the blonde Kumo genin used the shuriken in such an astounding way.

"She's not bad at all right Nai-chan?" Anko asked and Kurenai nodded with a smile. She could be honest and say that she really thought highly of the Kumo shinobi as she really got under her skin.

"That technique. She called it Raiton. How is that possible? It looks no different from our techniques of Ninpo used in the scrolls," Kasumi said and Muramasa chuckled, but he told everyone to simply watch.

"Well I must say Raikage-dono. To think that your shinobi could hit my daughter. It's astounding," The Kazekage said and Raikage merely nodded and folded his arms.

"Samui wasn't our top genin for nothing," he said and Sarutobi couldn't resist the urge to smile with a nod.

Samui watched as Temari was sent flying into the ground before slamming into a tree. Temari coughed while Samui landed gracefully on the floor. She pointed her tanto at Temari making the wind mistress growl while she spoke.

"Just cause you have the advantage. That changes nothing," Samui told her and Temari coughed while Samui picked up Temari's fan. She kicked it to the opposite side of the field and Temari cursed before she gasped seeing Samui speed towards her. Temari took out a kunai at quickly threw it at Samui, but a simple pivot of her foot and Samui quickly moved to the side and out of the way.

"Damn she's fast. Kakashi-sensei are Kumo shinobi normally that fast?" Sakura asked and Kakashi gave an eyesmile while turning to her.

"Well Kumo is home to the fastest shinobi in the world currently. I'd imagine that they are quite fast. Though she's nowhere near as fast as a jonin," Kakashi said and Sakura merely nodded her head while Kiba sighed.

"I wouldn't want to fight her," Kiba said until Ino responded.

"No like you're gonna dog breath. You got beat by the Genjutsu specialist who didn't even have to use it to beat you. That's Naruto-kun for you," Ino spoke and Sakura snorted.

"Still nothing compared to Sasuke-kun," Sakura said and Tenten sighed.

"Well we'll see about that in the next match. I'm sure Naruto will have to improvise especially with Sasuke's sharingan. We know how good he is," Tenten said and Lee nodded his head.

Back to the fight, Samui kicked Temari to the side and sighed.

"Are we done?" she asked and Temari chuckled while she backflipped towards her fan and picked it up.

"Oh we're done and I'm gonna make sure that you get blown away. **Kamaitachi no Jutsu( Sickle Weasel Technique)," **she yelled and sent a blast of wind towards Samui. The blonde narrowed her eyes and tried to dodge, but a wind blade slashed at her leg making it bleed before Samui covered her vitals while the wind howled. Everyone gasped at the use of wind release while Naruto and Ayane narrowed their eyes.

Temari chuckled, but she missed Samui's small smile while the blonde knelt down and slammed her tanto in the ground. She quickly filled it with Raiton chakra and the ground exploded around her giving her a break from the wind bladed while Temari stopped.

"Hiding now?" she asked and Samui shook her head before sighing.

"No, but I'm just had to see how good you really were," Samui spoke and her tanto began to glow from the resonance of the metal that Naruto had given her from the mission in the land of Iron. The stadium widened its eyes while Samui brought her sword back.

"**Ninpo: Hikari Senko no Jutsu( Nina Art: Light Flash Technique)," **Samui said and instantly the field was blinded by a light and Temari cursed while she covered her eyes behind her fan. It was really bright, but it didn't last long and faded. Temari sighed in relief, but felt a piece of cold metal over her neck and cursed seeing Samui behind her.

"Impressive, she used the light in combination with her speed to blind the wind user then subdue her. Very impressive," Hayate praised her and the others could agree.

"Ayane, you said that you fought Naruto-san this way?" Kasumi asked and Ayane scratched her cheek.

"He's actually a lot better. Besides I'm sure you'll see what I mean," Ayane encoded making everyone look at her oddly while Muramasa merely chuckled since he knew exactly what she was talking about.

Genma looked at the two and smirked when he saw Temari drop her fan and hold up her hands. Samui turned to the proctor waiting to hear the words and the jonin sighed.

"The winner is Samui of Kumo," Genma said and everyone cheered for the two blondes and their match. Samui brushed a hand over her forehead from some of the sweat while Temari reclaimed her fan.

"I won't lose next time," she said and Samui watched her retreating form before rubbed the back of her head with a sigh.

"Yeah Samui! Great job. You kicked her ass!" Karui yelled while Omoi covered his ears and Naruto smiled. He turned a glare to Gaara watching his twisted smile before narrowing his eyes only to ultimately turn to see Samui leaving the field. She glanced up at him and gave a small smile before leaving.

Seeing the field barren, Genma flicked his senbon for a bit before he gave a small smile.

"Alright time for the match that a lot of people want to see. Next match, Naruto Yuhi-Uzumaki vs Sasuke Uchiha," Genma called and the effect was immediate. People roared with cheers as they would love to see this fight. The Genjutsu prodigy vs the Last Uchiha. It would a very good fight. Naruto and Sasuke glanced at each other before walking down the stairs. Samui came up and rested on the fence while looking at the field.

"It's his turn Nai-chan," Anko said excitedly and Kurenai nodded while her hands gripped the hem of her clothes in nervousness.

"Sasuke and Naruto will show us something good. They always do. They're our sons after all," Mikoto said and Kurenai nodded her head.

"Finally, I'm so paying attention to this fight," Hayate said and Ryu nodded looking at the field while Kasumi smiled.

"Ayane we're going to see something good. I just know it," Kasumi said and Ayane nodded her head to Kasumi's response.

"Hokage-dono, tell me. Who do you think the winner of this match will be?" A asked and Sarutobi looked to the far right of the field to see Sasuke and Naruto glancing at each other from across the field.

"It's impossible to know, but I'm sure we'll see," Sarutobi said making the two other Kage nod.

Naruto and Sasuke stood across from each other grinning like mad. The Uchiha with his arms to his side and Naruto with the same. The glared hard and seemed to drown out the cheering of the stadium while Genma looked at the both.

"_They're already fighting it out huh? _Well next match of the Chunin exams. Begin," Genma yelled and jumped back, well more back than he should've. He really wanted to give these two their space.

Naruto and Sasuke continued to stare at each other for a little while making most of the crowd silent to the internal fight going one. Most people gulped as the fight could've gone to either one. Kurenai and Mikoto wondered if something was wrong with their sons, but Ayane and Samui could feel the intensity between the two boys.

Naruto brushed a hand through his hair and snickered.

"How long have we have this rivalry Sasuke?" Naruto asked and the Uchiha snorted while glancing to the side.

"A few years. What's the number?" Sasuke asked and Naruto put a finger to his chin.

"I have one 1 win, 0 losses and 13 draws. You have 0 wins, 1 loss and 13 draws," Naruto said making Sasuke snicker lightly.

"Well it won't matter now cause I'll end you loser," Sasuke said and Naruto merely nodded while he took out his kodachi.

"Then try me teme," Naruto said and Sasuke nodded his head. They glared a little more before Sasuke flicked a kunai at Naruto starting the fight. Naruto parried the shot with his sword, but only watched as Sasuke got into his personal space already. Most people were awestruck at the speed of the Uchiha's legs, but watched as Sasuke lifted his right leg and tried to slam it in Naruto's side. The blonde jumped in the air avoiding the kick, but Sasuke spun his body and managed to kick Naruto further. The blonde backflipped away from the attack and skidded across the ground smirking.

Naruto charged back at Sasuke and the Uchiha took out a kunai while they clashed against each other. Naruto growled and Sasuke did the same before they pushed back. Sasuke jumped in the air and threw a shuriken at Naruto. The blonde easily dodged it, but also dodged a kunai that went past him while Sasuke smirked.

"**Sōfūshasan no Tachi( Manipulating Windmill Triple Blades),"** Sasuke shouted while Naruto watched the lines of wire come across him. He gasped and turned around to see the windmill shuriken coming back at him. He quickly took his kodachi and stopped the shuriken with them while sparks flew around the stadium. Sasuke narrowed his eyes while Naruto jumped out of the way while Sasuke dodged the shuriken. The both turned back to each other and Naruto chuckled.

"Not bad Sasuke-teme," Naruto said and Sasuke narrowed his eyes at his blonde opponent.

"Told ya Ino-pig. Sasuke-kun's better," Sakura said and Ino growled, but only huffed her annoyance of Sakura's mouth.

"Shut up Forehead," Ino said and she merely did since she was too happy at the moment.

"Not using Genjutsu Naruto? I'll see it anyway," Sasuke said and Naruto nodded.

"That you would, but I'm not losing here. I have people who came from a long way and I need to impress her with my performance," Naruto said making Sasuke narrow his eyes. Samui did the same as did some people while Ryu, Hayate and Kasumi glanced at Ayane who tried to avoid their gazes, but failed.

"Then better get started loser," Sasuke said and Naruto agreed before crossed his fingers.

"**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu," **Naruto yelled making a multitude of clones across the field which shocked quite a few people who were aware of the technique.

"Shadow replication? Hmm it's a rather low technique in this world isn't it?" Ryu asked and Muramasa chuckled.

"That's not all it is Ryu," he answered and everyone wondered what he meant before they watched Naruto's clones move around Sasuke and surrounded him.

"They move?" Momiji asked in shock while Muramasa nodded. He turned to Hayate who seemed to interested to hear anything.

Naruto quickly did his handsigns and Sasuke backed away from some of the clones while Naruto yelled.

"**Fuuton: Daitoppa," **Naruto yelled sending the fierce wind towards the Uchiha. Sasuke covered his body, but got blasted away into the wall while he coughed. People gasped while Sasuke slumped to the floor. Naruto grinned and brushed his thumb over his nose, but he wasn't done. Naruto swayed left and right before vanishing in a blur of speed. Sasuke barely had the time to react to a punch while Naruto cursed. The Uchiha twisted his foot to escape the attack, but Naruto turned his head and grinned before he chased after Sasuke. The Uchiha narrowed his eyes and sped towards Naruto. He quickly punched Naruto in the stomach, but watched as it poofed out.

"Kage Bunshin?" Sasuke wondered before he saw the others coming towards him. Sasuke growled and did his handsigns.

"**Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu," **he yelled sending the blazing fire across the plains into the clones causing an explosion to the wall with the ground searing.

"Wow, that guy used one of your Techniques Ryu-kun. I think it was your Art of the Inferno technique," Kasumi said and Ryu shook his head bringing everyone to him.

"While it looks very powerful and similar in the use of fire, his isn't like mine. My technique can be separated and allowed to hit multiple targets. However that is amazing. Muramasa, what is this?" Ryu asked and everyone turned to him.

"Ryu-sama is right. This is amazing. They're using techniques like ours, but it's almost if not as destructive as ours," Momiji said and Muramasa snickered.

"They're called Jutsu. You all should know about them. The use of spiritual and physical energies to make something new. It really is an amazing feat for those so young," he said making the others nod with him.

"That Naruto guy isn't bad at all, but Ayane he could use some practice," Hayate said and Ayane folded her arms.

"Just watch him Hayate," she said and people turned back.

Naruto whistled at the destroyed part of the wall and nodded.

"Damn Sasuke," Naruto said and the Uchiha grinned before he showed Naruto his sharingan. Naruto narrowed his eyes before he put his hands behind his back. He pulled out a scroll and pen. Naruto unfurled the scroll and swirled it around his body while Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"Come loser," Sasuke said and Naruto nodded as he swirled it around a little more. He threw it into the air and watched it furl back up before grabbing it. Naruto slammed it on the ground and smirked.

"Don't be so impatient," he said and the ground shook from Naruto's use of fuinjutsu while seal coursed through the ground. Sasuke widened his eyes and jumped back before he landed in the arms of a Kage bunshin.

"What? I thought I got them all," Sasuke said and Naruto shook his head.

"Not really," he said and Sasuke watched as the seal came across his body. Naruto snickered while people seemed so shocked.

"Where did Naruto-san learn fuinjutsu?" Lee asked while Tenten gasped at seeing Sasuke cornered. Sakura and Ino seemed to stunned to answer as did most of the chunin and jonin.

Samui smiled while Karui and Omoi observed.

"They're really going at it," Omoi said and Samui nodded her head while Gaara snickered.

"_Both of you. Mother wants your blood. I'll have you prove my existence!" _Gaara yelled in his mind while Temari backed away slightly.

"Naruto-san, you really have improved," Shino said while everyone watched the seals go to Sasuke's face. The Uchiha growled as he tried to fight the clone's grip, but it was heavy and Naruto smiled while holding up a handsign.

"**Kai," **The blonde said and the seal lit up Sasuke's body in lightning while the Uchiha gasped. Everyone widened their eyes as the clone poofed out while Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"Simple paralysis fuinjutsu. Nothing major," The Uzumaki said as he watched Sasuke fall to the ground. Naruto huffed and rubbed the back of his head.

"Well that's that," Naruto said while walking towards Sasuke. The crowd was silent while Naruto came up to him.

"Call it proctor," Naruto said before he felt Sasuke grab his ankle. Naruto gasped before the Uchiha got to his feet and twirled his body sending Naruto off balance. The blonde widened his eyes before he tried to rebound only to be met with a kick sending him into the air. Sasuke grinned and disappeared behind Naruto. The Uchiha grabbed Naruto's arm and held them tight.

"Say goodnight dobe," the Uchiha said before slamming Naruto in the ground with the primary lotus. The blast was loud as the dust picked up. Everyone gasped while Hayate snickered.

"Ryu, that boy even knows the Izuna Drop. In fact it looks even more powerful than the Izuna Drop," Hayate said while Ryu folded his arms.

"There are plenty of variations for the technique Hayate. It's not completely impossible to do something like it, but what did he call it?" Ryu asked and Momiji spoke.

"I think he said **Omote Renge. **It means Initial Lotus right?" Momiji asked and everyone nodded their heads while looking at the field.

The dust settled and Sasuke huffed slightly before turning around. He saw Naruto's head in the ground before he smirked.

"Take that loser," Sasuke said before he heard a poof. Sasuke widened his eyes and growled while Naruto came out of the trees clapping.

"Not bad Sasuke. If I didn't substitute with one of my clones then you would've actually got me, but I'm far from done," Naruto said as he charged at the Uchiha. Sasuke got up and took his family's taijutsu stance. The two engaged in a fierce taijutsu fight as they blocked each other's attacks. Naruto sent his foot to Sasuke's face, but the Uchiha merely blocked it and raised his knee to Naruto's side, but the blonde blocked that also. The stadium was in an uproar over the two. They both punched each other across the face sending the other back a few feet. Naruto narrowed his eyes and Sasuke did the same.

"You know loser your genjutsu isn't anything special. I know you've tried to ht me with it multiple times and I've always broken it. You think I didn't know you were using those clones to distract me. Sorry, but you'd better try something else," Sasuke said and Naruto narrowed his eyes. He knew Sasuke was right. He had tried multiple times and Sasuke had broken them all the same.

"True Sasuke, but I'm not done. Actually I'm gonna need some time for this," Naruto said and quickly summoned a wall of clones. Sasuke narrowed his eyes and tried to make it past them, but the blondes easily parried Sasuke attacks with their own and one managed to kick Sasuke causing the Uchiha to growl. He threw a kunai at them, but they all blocked the attack. Sasuke narrowed his eyes as he couldn't see what the hell Naruto was doing, but grinned.

"Fine loser. Stay behind that wall. I'm got something for you too," Sasuke said and backflipped away. The clones raised their eyes and so did the people of the stadium as Sasuke came up the wall which really shocked Ayane and the others.

"They can stick to the wall? We can't do that. How do they do this?" Momiji asked and Muramasa snickered.

"They are a lot better at wall-walking. It's a useful technique, but I wonder what that Uchiha is planning," Muramasa said while the Kages spoke.

"Both are quite strong Hokage-dono. You muse be proud. The next generation is proceeding amazingly," A said and Sarutobi nodded his head while he wondered what Naruto and Sasuke were up to.

"I still wish my son could've fought the Uzumaki or the Uchiha. Both show promise," the Kazekage said making A and Sarutobi glance at him before looking at each other.

"Kazekage-dono, you seem eager for your son to fight," Sarutobi said suspiciously and Kazekage merely chuckled while tipping his hat slightly.

"Call it...entertainment Hokage-dono. My son is very strong and I would like him to get stronger. That is all," Kazekage said while the Hokage and Raikage nodded though it was hesitant.

Everyone had their attention on Sasuke while the Uchiha did a few handsigns. He then gripped his left hand and watched it cackle in lightning. Everyone gasped while Gai turned to Kakashi.

"Kakashi you didn't. Why would you teach my student that jutsu?" Gai asked and Kakashi gave an eyesmile.

"I thought that it would fit Sasuke perfectly. I'm sorry Gai, but I thought Sasuke would be able to protect the bonds he has with it," Kakashi said while Sakura and the others turned to him.

'What is that cackling sensei?" Lee asked and Gai turned to Kakashi.

"That technique is the only technique in Kakashi's arsenal that he didn't copy from someone else. It was said to be used to cut a bolt of lightning in half. It is an amazing technique of speed and power. It's called **Chidori**," Gai said while everyone stared in awe.

"Samui what do you think?" Karui asked and Samui turned to see Sasuke grinning like mad.

"I think that Naruto is going to surprise the crowd," Samui said making most of the competitors turn to her.

"Here we go loser!" Sasuke yelled and ran down the wall making the chidori crumble apart its structure in a straight line as he hit the ground and ran for Naruto.

"Sasuke's using Kakashi's one hit assassination move? Mikoto, your son is a sadist," Anko said gripping the bars and Mikoto could only pray to Kami that Sasuke wouldn't do something he would regret. The crowd watched the Uchiha near Naruto's wall of clones before they were all taken back by the sound of a large poof. Everyone heard a swirling noise and watched as Naruto came out of the smoke charging Sasuke with a blue sphere in his hands. The look of it had people on their seats.

"That's the-," someone shouted while everyone looked in awe. Genma widened his eyes and Kakashi did the same. Gai felt a blast from the past while Kurenai smiled. Anko did the same and Kyoko chuckled. Mikoto gasped out as did the other Kage who were watching.

"That technique. It must be new cause Naruto didn't use it back in the Land of Iron," Ayane said and Momiji watched in fascination.

"This feels so different," she said as everyone watched Naruto and Sasuke nearing each other. They glanced at each other's technique and narrowed their eyes.

"It's useless loser. I'm gonna win!" Sasuke yelled and Naruto snorted.

"Not if you're knocked out Teme!" Naruto shouted back as they collided.

"**Chidori/Rasengan!" **They both yelled and immediately the field tore up between them while they were engulfed in the energies. Sasuke and Naruto gritted their teeth at each other while the stadium was being striped away of the ground from the two. People covered their eyes from the light and energy. The Kages stared at the sight while Kasumi commented.

"What power," she stated making the others nod with her. Ryu glared hard at the techniques and so did Hayate. It looked so amazing to watch.

Genma covered his eyes from the two, but tried to keep his eyes on them as did Samui, Karui and Omoi. The feudal lords and civilians were awestruck of the power before there was a massive explosion between the last Uchiha and Genjutsu prodigy before everyone watched as Naruto and Sasuke were sent slamming through the ground in opposite directions. They both slammed into the opposite walls and huffed.

"_Damn," _was the thought in everyone head as they looked at the destroyed field. It was completely destroyed by those colliding attack while Kyuubi and Nibi snickered from their seats.

"**He seems to be having fun Ne Kurama-kun?" **Nibi asked as she kissed her mate's whiskered cheek and Kyuubi nodded his head with one arm wrapped around Nibi's neck.

"**He's still a Kit Matabi-chan, but yeah the brat's definitely having his fun," **Kyuubi said and Nibi nodded while brushing a hand through her hair.

The dust settled and everyone looked to see Naruto and Sasuke getting to their feet. Both huffed lightly while Naruto winced. He looked at the tears in his clothes while his arm look a little burned. The blond cursed lightly before he looked up to see Sasuke huffing. Said Uchiha looked down at his arm and noticed the slight burns and sighed.

"_I got too excited and pushed too much chakra into it. Damn," _Sasuke said in thought before he lightly snickered.

"Not bad loser!" Sasuke said and Naruto chuckled with a nod.

"True, but don't you think it's time that we ended this?" Naruto asked and Sasuke nodded his head.

"My exact thoughts. Now take this. **Katon: Ryūka no Jutsu( Fire Release: Dragon Fire Technique)," **Sasuke yelled sending the fierce flames from his mouth towards Naruto while the blonde cursed. He quickly grabbed a kunai and jumped out the way. Naruto threw it at Sasuke, but saw it get parried and growled.

"_Oh well. I guess I'll use it," _Naruto said going through his handsigns. Kurenai recognized them and smiled while she closed her eyes.

"Mikoto, I think Naru-kun won this one," Kurenai said bringing Mikoto, Anko and Kyoko to her.

"Oh that's a bold proclamation Nai-chan. What makes you say that?" Anko asked and Kurenai smiled.

"You'll see Anko," Kurenai said and everyone watched.

Sasuke watched Naruto's handsigns for a genjutsu and snickered.

"Sorry loser, but I can cancel any genjutsu," Sasuke said and Naruto snickered as he kept up the handsigns before clapping his hands together.

"You'd think so wouldn't you? Now then. Here we go Sasuke," Naruto said as he threw his kodachi in the air. Everyone watched in wonder as the kodachi stayed there. Ayane raised an eyebrow and so did Samui. As far as the latter was concerned then the Genjutsu was useless against the Sharingan.

"What that idiot doing?" Karui asked and Omoi narrowed his eyes, but he didn't know either.

Sasuke watched and wondered what Naruto was trying to do before he, the Kage, Ayane's group, the genin, their sensei, other shinobi and civilians saw the field remade into a battlefield filled with swords, knives, and daggers. Sasuke narrowed his eyes for he held up a handsign.

"**Kai," **He said, but the genjutsu didn't shatter. Sasuke widened his eyes and looked around like his eyes were playing tricks on him. Naruto snickered still doing some handsigns before he stopped. Sasuke watched as Naruto's kodachi multiplied into hundreds or thousands of other weapons and pointed towards him. The Uchiha widened his eyes while Naruto held out a scroll.

"If this a genjutsu then how can we see it? Surely Naruto doesn't have the chakra to influence everyone in this stadium," Anko said in surprise and Kurenai smiled.

"It's my own invention Anko. The first genjutsu with ninjutsu principles," Kurenai said while everyone looked at her in wonder as they thought over her words.

Naruto walked forward towards Sasuke and spoke.

"His name is Sasuke Uchiha. He is the son of Mikoto Uchiha and Fugaku Uchiha. He is the brother of Itachi Uchiha," Naruto said and the multiplied kodachi flew towards Sasuke making the Uchiha widen his eyes before he jumped out of the way.

"Not enough loser," Sasuke said, but he only watched as Naruto kept talking.

"Feeling depressed from the Uchiha massacre, Sasuke Uchiha stayed in a slump in his early childhood. He then met Yuhi-Uzumaki Naruto and made the blonde his rival," Naruto spoke and Sasuke took out a kunai as more weapons rained on him. The Uchiha blocked most, but one slammed into his leg making Sasuke curse.

"What is this?" Sasuke asked and Naruto continued.

"Sasuke is the teammate of Team Gai's Tenten and Rock Lee. He wields the dojutsu of the Uchiha clan, the Sharingan. He tries to unlock its secrets along with the help of his mother, Mikoto Uchiha. Uchiha Sasuke plans to use it to show the world to power of the Uchiha clan as well as avenge his clan," Naruto finished and Sasuke tried to dodge the attacks, but failed as they overwhelmed him and slammed the Uchiha into the wall. Sasuke gasped and coughed while Naruto closed his eyes.

"Genjutsu success," Naruto said while everyone watched Sasuke fall to the ground. Naruto smirked and furled up his scroll while the weapons faded.

"**Magen: Kotoba no Chikara( Demonic Illusion: Words of Power)," **Naruto said as the power faded. The crowd remained silent for a little while as Naruto walked away from Sasuke's unconscious body. Genma walked up and surveyed the Uchiha's body before sighing.

"The winner is Naruto Yuhi-Uzumaki," Genma said and soon enough the entire stadium flared up in cheers for Naruto while the blonde blushed and rubbed the back of his head.

"What was that?!" Sakura asked, but no one had a response for her. Kakashi, however, would try his best.

"It was a genjutsu, but Sasuke couldn't break it. Naruto's genjutsu...it didn't try to take the flow of Sasuke's chakra, rather it tried to break it apart. I can't explain it," Kakashi said before they heard footsteps.

"I can," Kurenai said making everyone turn to her. They all waited for her response as did Anko, Kyoko and Mikoto.

"That genjutsu was my first made genjutsu used to target those with the sharingan or byakugan. It's power lies in how much knowledge one has over their opponent. I didn't think it would actually work, but it did. It utilizes genjutsu like a ninjutsu. Being shown to everyone, but still affecting the person it's targeting. Because it acts like a ninjutsu it can't be dispelled. Because it acts like a genjutsu all damage is done mentally. You have no idea how much study on the mind I needed to make that work," Kurenai said and everyone looked at Naruto in awe while the blonde held up the peace sign.

Samui smiled and so did Ayane. She then turned to everyone else.

"Well?" she asked them and everyone glanced at each other.

"I can see why you wanted us to see him fight. Naruto-san was amazing. I've never seen things like that before," Kasumi said and Hayate leaned back and folded his arms.

"The kid has talent," he muttered while Ryu voiced his opinion.

"That was an amazing match Ayane. Especially considering their age," Ryu said while Momiji clapped as did the rest of the audience.

"Oh I could totally see your kids Samui. It'll be hilarious to know what'll happen," Karui said chuckling like made while Samui glared at her slightly.

Naruto grinned and ruffled up his sleeves showing the purplish headband wrapped around it. Naruto unfurled it and held it in his hands. He eyed Ayane and balled his fist sending it in her direction. The blonde huffed, but smiled while Ayane chuckled.

"_That idiot," _she said in her thoughts while people glanced at her. Samui looked up at the purple haired kunoichi and wondered what her connection to Naruto was. Samui wasn't the jealous type, but that didn't mean that she could happy about some things.

"He really is a genjutsu prodigy. To make a genjutsu that can't be dispelled by the Sharingan," the Kazekage said and Sarutobi nodded.

"That is true, but I don't think that it was entirely a genjutsu. Maybe it was a little of something else. Truly terrifying," Sarutobi said while A nodded his head.

Naruto walked over to Sasuke and picked up the Uchiha. He chuckled painfully and took the Uchiha away as they disappeared into the infirmary. Ayane got to her feet along with the others and walked off while Samui left also to go and check over her fiancee while Genma coughed.

"Alright then, next match. Sabaku no Gaara vs Neji Hyuuga. Both come to the field," Genma said making the two nod.

"Fate has decreed that I will win," Neji said folding his arms while Gaara looked at him impassively.

"Fate, Kami, Shinigami. None of these things matter. I will simply fight you. Mother will enjoy your blood," Gaara said with the sand swirling around him as Neji took the Jyuuken stance.

_**With Naruto**_

The blonde laid Sasuke on the bed of the infirmary and smiled.

"Man that was close. I'd have to take Kyuubi's chakra if we went any further than that," Naruto said with a smile while he looked at Sasuke's unconscious body. Naruto stepped out of the room before he felt a pat on his shoulder. The blonde turned around and smiled.

"Hey idiot, that was a great fight," Ayane said and Naruto grinned while he folded his arms.

"Glad you enjoyed it Ayane-chan," Naruto said to her and Ayane nodded her head before turning around to see some people smirking. The purple haired kunoichi sighed and turned back to Naruto.

"These are some of the people I brought with me. This is Kasumi, my half-sister that I told you about," Ayane said and Naruto glanced at her. She really looked like a nice girl. Kasumi smiled at Naruto and bowed to the blonde making Naruto bowed to her in turn.

"The girl next to her is Ryu-sama's student, Momiji," Ayane said and Momiji bowed along with Naruto and then after the two shook hands though Momiji blushed in embarrassment when Naruto winced slightly from the fight earlier while Ayane moved along.

"This is Hayate, my older half-brother. He is the heir to the Tengu clan and the Hajin-Mon Style," Ayane said while Naruto looked up at the tall man. Hayate looked down at him and the two shared a glance. Naruto could feel the powerful aura coming off him and could tell this guy was no joke. He could be on par with Kakashi easily if he wanted to. Hayate and Naruto shook hands before Naruto raised an eyebrow. He wanted to say something, but didn't.

"Lastly, this is Ryu-sama, known as Ryu Hayabusa. The heir to the Hayabusa Clan," Ayane said and Naruto looked at him with a fire in his eyes. So this was Ryu Hayabusa. The strongest ninja that Ayane was talking about. Naruto and Ryu nodded in acknowledgement of each other while everyone saw the two staring at each other more than usual. Kasumi and Momiji sweatdropped while Hayate snickered and Ayane sighed.

"Nice to meet you," Ryu finally said holding out his hand and Naruto glanced at it before turning back.

"Likewise," the blonde said and grabbed it. The two stared a little longer before they let go.

"Naruto-san that was a splendid fight. Ayane was right when she said that you were strong. I'm impressed," Kasumi said and the blonde blushed from the praise before turning around.

"You talk about me?" he asked her and Ayane snorted a response.

"Only as a passing thing," she said while Kasumi, Momiji and Hayate looked at her skeptically.

"Finally that idiot contacted me. Making me worry ugh," Kasumi said relaying Ayane's words while Naruto widened his eyes. Ayane's eyebrow twitched while she tried to ignore that jab.

"He was by far the most interesting in the Land of Iron tournament. He's the only one I could consider exceptional," Hayate joked while Ayane's eyebrow twitched again. Naruto's grin got bigger and Momiji spoke.

"I can't talk at the moment I have to find something to say to that idiot since he sent me this letter. Momiji where is the ink?" Momiji said laughing lightly and Naruto smiled while Ryu lightly chuckled. Hayate snickered and Muramasa laughed. Ayane's tick mark was growing before she ultimately sighed.

"Alright, funny joke. Hahaha whatever," she grumbled while Naruto patted her on the shoulder.

"Aww come on Ayane-chan you know I care about you," Naruto said making Ayane huff before everyone heard a voice.

"Mind introducing me Naruto?" Samui asked making people turn to her. Naruto raised an eyebrow to Samui's appearance. He then turned his head to see his hand on Ayane's shoulder before quickly moving it fast.

"Samui-chan this is Ayane-chan and her friends. I asked her to come and watch me fight in the Chunin exams," Naruto said and Samui raised an eyebrow while Ayane looked her up and down for a bit. The two glanced at each other for a bit longer while Samui stepped closer.

"Naruto, who is this?" Ayane asked seriously and Naruto could tell that the situation was bad and the female wrath was to be feared. He turned his head to see Kasumi and Momiji waving to him from a door across the hall along with Hayate and Ryu wishing the blonde safety. Naruto gulped and chuckled.

"Umm Ayane-chan, this is Samui-chan. She's my...umm," Naruto scratched his cheek while Samui folded her arms and sighed.

"I'm his fiancee," Samui said suddenly making Hayate, and Kasumi widen their eyes. Momiji raised an eyebrow while Ryu remained a little more stoic.

"Ohoho," Muramasa said while rubbing his beard from behind Kasumi. Ayane narrowed her eyes before sighing.

"I see. Well that's nice for you Naruto...san," Ayane said and Naruto widened his eyes to her words. He rubbed the back of his head while Samui wondered if she said something wrong.

"Umm Ayane-chan?" Naruto asked while Ayane turned around.

"I'm going to go," Ayane said before everyone heard an explosion. They all widened their eyes while Naruto's battle sense kicked in.

"What was that?" Momiji asked them, but no one had an answer for her before Naruto raced past them all and headed back to the stadium. Forgetting the meeting, Samui and Ayane raced after him as did everyone else.

_**Under the sacred peak of Mt. Fuji**_

A figure was currently overhead sitting on a mat. He looked down to see his shinobi training. Them in their black or brownish shinobi suits while they wore weapons like talons of an eagle on their hands. Another was wearing a spider emblem on his back while the man snorted.

"Weak," he said simply before a small shadow appeared behind him.

"What has happened?" he asked and the ninja chuckled.

"Joe Hayabusa's son, Ryu Hayabusa, has left the village for a little while. It says that he won't be back for a little while. Last reports sighted him near the Tengu Gates," someone said and the man narrowed his eyes.

"Hmph the acts of Joe Hayabusa's young cub don't concern me. Where is Joe Hayabusa?" he asked and the messenger bowed.

"We're looking into it sir. I'll tell you the reports soon," The man said before leaving like he came while the man sneered.

"I, Genshin, will forge a path for the Black Spider Clan. Even if it means destroying the Hayabusa clan," Genshin said before getting to his feet and walking off.

_**With Kin**_

The ex-Oto shinobi was racing atop the rooftops towards the location of the Chunin rooftops. She huffed like mad. Naruto's orders were for her to find her friend Tayuya, if she could, and just find a way for the blonde to talk with her. Kin certainly didn't mind at all and she knew for some reason that where Orochimaru was then Tayuya isn't that far behind. Not her. She's much to vital to Orochimaru to wonder around as freely as she would think. If Kin could save her friend as the first member of Naruto's spy network then she would. Besides, she couldn't say it, but she found this job to be a hell of a lot of fun. She could only hope that she got to Tayuya before shit hit the fan.

"Tayuya, don't do anything stupid just yet," Kin said racing fast before she heard the explosion.

"Dammit, me and my mouth," Kin said to herself as she made it to the rooftops of the outer reaches just before getting to the place where the explosion occurred.

_**With Naruto and the others**_

The blonde raced out of the hall and into the field. He saw Neji huffed and on the verge of unconsciousness with Genma fighting a Suna jonin.

"What the hell happened?" Naruto asked while everyone looked around.

"I take it something's wrong here?" Hayate asked hearing the sound of metal clashing against metal. Naruto nodded before Karui and Omoi jumped down.

"Samui, it's an invasion!" Karui yelled bringing the blonde to her.

"What do you mean?" she asked and Omoi stepped in.

"Oto and Suna are trying to overthrow Konoha. The Kazekage turned out to be Orochimaru in disguise. As you can see we're having a hard time," Omoi said and Naruto glared at the field.

"Where is Gaara?" Naruto asked feeling tense. That guy was unstable and not knowing where the hell he was made Naruto anxious.

"That blonde lady and puppet wielder took him and ran off somewhere. We don't know," Karui said while Naruto growled. He closed his eyes before turning around.

"Kasumi-san, Momiji-san, Ryu-san, Hayate-san, Ayane-chan, please help my village. I really ask that you help," Naruto told them. Everyone glanced at each other for a little bit and Kasumi patted Naruto's shoulder.

"No problem Naruto-san. We'll be glad to help you out," Kasumi said and Naruto nodded before turning around. He closed his eyes and added chakra to them. They soon turned to slits and Naruto flicked his tongue slightly. He could sense the powerful and warped chakra from a long distance and growled.

"I'm going after them. Don't wait up," Naruto said rushing off. It didn't take long, but Samui watched Ayane got after Naruto and quickly followed behind her before anyone else could complain. They all sighed and Hayate scratched his head.

"So who do we help?" he asked and Muramasa stepped forward.

"Those with leafs on their headbands and those with cloud on them are your allies. The Suna and Musical note shinobi are your enemies," he said and everyone nodded. Momiji took out her ningata and twirled it around. Kasumi took out two short blades while Hayate and Ryu took out their own swords.

"Let's go," Ryu said and everyone dashed off while three shinobi appeared behind Muramasa.

"Prepare to die old man," They said and charged at him. Muramasa glanced at them and took his walking cane in his hands. He quickly moved fast through them all before sheathing it as they dropped to the ground.

"I'm not out yet young ones," he said before he walked off.

_**With the others**_

Kakashi cursed and clashed with a shinobi of Suna. He quickly gave a roundhouse kick sending the shinobi into the stands. He lightly sighed before he felt two more people behind him.

"They really are a pain," Kakashi said to himself before a jonin jumped into the air.

"Die Konoha shinobi!" he yelled and Kakashi glared as he was ready to counter before he saw a single slash and the man's head popped off and dropped to the ground. Kakashi widened his visible eye at the figure in the blue outfit. His black scarf flailing in the wind. Ryu stood to his feet and turned around. He looked at Kakashi's headband and sighed.

"Need some help?" he asked and Kakashi chuckled.

"All's welcome," he said to the mysterious man as the two stood back to back with each other.

"Mind telling me who you are? You're not from Konoha," Kakashi said before they were surrounded by five shinobi.

"No I'm not, but if you can afford to talk right now then by all means, but that spells death," Ryu said and Kakashi nodded narrowing his eye.

"_This guy. He's good. Really good. I should be glad he's on my side for the moment," _Kakashi said in his thought before the two fought with the enemy.

_**With Sakura**_

The girl gulped as she clashed with someone, but her lack of shinobi practice only made her an easy target as her kunai was parried. Sakura widened her eyes as the shinobi raised his hands. He was ready to kill her and Sakura closed her eyes in fear, but the attack never came as Sakura opened her eyes. She saw a blade keeping the kunai from her throat and it was connected to a long ass weapon. She looked to the person who saved her and Momiji flipped her weapon sending the enemy back.

"You alright?" Momiji asked and Sakura nodded with a light sigh of relief.

"Don't be happy yet. There is still much to be done," Momiji said as she twirled her ningata around before pointing towards the enemies in her pathway.

_**With Ino**_

The blonde threw a kunai at the enemy shinobi and only watched as it was parried and cursed her luck before she jumped away. Ino quickly threw a kunai to another shinobi, but it was caught before she was hit in the leg. Ino winced and fell to the ground before two shinobi came at her. She closed her eyes, but didn't feel any pain as she opened them. She was in someone's arms as they stood on the fence that people watched from.

"Picking in the weak. That's not good," Kasumi said dropping Ino to the ground before she took a stance and started to have help out with the invasion.

_**With Kyoko**_

The blue haired Kenjutsu jonin slashed a shinobi down and sighed before taking a kunai and plunging it into another person's chest. She grinned before two more people came around her. She looked at them both and sighed.

"Why can't you fuckers just stay down?" she asked and before she could blink both hit the floor easily while she cocked her head to the side.

"Umm okay then?" she asked before she saw someone on one of the seats. Hayate grinned and turned around to Kyoko.

"Figured you would want some help," he said to her and Kyoko placed a hand on her hip.

"I had it under control," Kyoko said and Hayate rolled his eyes.

"Sure you did, but on the off chance that you don't then mind me helping?" he asked and Kyoko narrowed her eyes before lightly shrugging her shoulders.

"Do whatever the hell you want. Just don't get in my way," she said before they ran off towards the village to go and assist the others.

_**With Kin**_

The dark haired girl raced and she made it just in time to the rooftops where the Hokage where. She saw her friend making the handsigns for a barrier jutsu over Orochimaru, Sarutobi and A. She would have to move fast before she heard a yell from the four people, Jirobo, Tayuya, Sakon, and Kidomaru.

"Come on. Let me make it," she said to herself.

"**Shishienjin( Four Violet Flames Battle Encampment)," **They all yelled and a purplish barrier appeared over Orochimaru and the two Kage.

"Orochimaru, how dare you!" Sarutobi yelled and the snake sannin chuckled.

"Don't worry sensei. Don't you see? I like it when things are set in motion. Even if I have to set them myself," Orochimaru said to them while A balled his fists.

"The only think that will be set in motion is your death and the happiness across the elemental nations once they learn of it," A said while Orochimaru chuckled.

"Tayuya!" Kin yelled making them turn around to see the dark haired kunoichi rushing the redheaded girl.

"What the fuck?" the girl claimed as Tayuya said before Kin grabbed her and the two fell to the ground of the rooftop. The barrier however was up already while Tayuya groaned.

"I'm gonna fuckin kick your fuckin ass for doing that to me. You dumbass fuck- Kin!" Tayuya yelled and Kin smiled as she rubbed her head.

"Whew just made it," Kin said while Tayuya narrowed her eyes.

"What the fuck are you doing up here?" she asked and Kin began to explain.

_**With Naruto, Ayane and Samui**_

The three quickly raced through the trees leaving the Chunin Stadium behind. They quickly moved while Ayane turned to Naruto.

"What are you going to do once you catch up to him?" she asked and Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"I don't know, but I'm going to try and stop him. He's unstable I know that much," Naruto said and Ayane narrowed her own eyes to his words as they all saw Shikamaru sighing with a lot of Oto shinobi at his feet along with Asuma.

"Shikamaru, what are you doing here?" Naruto asked and the lazy shinobi looked at them.

"Oh Naruto, you made it out here. You have to catch up. Kiba, Lee and Shino went on ahead. They might be in trouble from these troublesome guys. I've got things handled here. I think," he said while Asuma laughed.

"You're too lazy. Naruto, please go ahead. I can attend to Shikamaru," Asuma said and Naruto nodded rushing off with Ayane and Samui.

The three continued to race and before long they spotted Shino dealing with Kankuro. The two seemed to really be engaged so Naruto decided to go on ahead with Ayane and Samui.

"Dammit, where is he? He shouldn't be this far ahead. Kiba, Lee, I hope you're alright," Naruto said while Ayane and Samui were struggling slightly to keep Naruto's pace, but both weren't really thinking that at the moment.

They all continued before they heard a yell and Naruto came to the sight of a sand monster and two really beaten up genin.

"Kiba, Lee!" Naruto yelled jumping down while Gaara laughed.

"Yes, the main person has arrived. Yuhi-Uzumaki fight me now! Let me feel alive!" Gaara said to him and Naruto narrowed his eyes at the Suna shinobi before turning to Kiba and Lee.

"Hey Naruto. You're late you ass," Kiba said/coughed before cursing. Naruto chuckled lightly before getting to his feet.

"It's your fault for not waiting. You idiot," Naruto said while Lee and Kiba chuckled. Naruto smirked and got to his feet. He turned to face Gaara while Temari watched from the sides.

"Ayane-chan, Samui-chan stay back for later. Something tells me that I'm really going to need the both of you," Naruto said to them. Ayane and Samui glanced at each other, but nodded to Naruto's request while the blonde unzipped his jacket. Mikata slithered out and hissed at Gaara.

"Need help Naruto?" Mikata asked and Naruto nodded.

"That I do Mikata-chan. Come on," Naruto said and she followed as they jumped on a tree branch.

"Yes Uzumaki. Show me your existence!" Gaara yelled and Naruto looked at his eyes. He sighed and nodded.

"Yeah, eyes that used to be like mine. Full of loneliness. Full of hate. Well I'll be changing that right now," Naruto said as he balled his fists.

"Here I come you Tanuki asshole!" Naruto yelled and Gaara's roar went through the forest before the two jinchuuriki clashed together.

* * *

_**KG: Alright. I think I pulled off their meeting well. Don't worry it is a Naruto x Samui x Ayane. I can only hint to Ayane's small feelings for Naruto at the moment. As to Naruto and Sasuke, well I was having so much fun writing them that I wonder if I went for too long. Sorry if I did. Also I want Konoha to know about Ayane and her group since they helped out with the invasion and everything. Some of them won't appear as frequent as Ayane, but the ones who do the most are Kasumi, Ryu and Momiji for the moment. Hayate will appear at frequent intervals. Muramasa as well. Also people mind helping me? I want some people for Naruto's spy network. I know I have Kin and obviously Tayuya. Just give me a few more people. I can come up with a longer range in the future. **_

_**Naruto: That meeting didn't go well.**_

_**Ayane: Well that's how it goes.**_

_**Samui: I agree.**_

_**Naruto: You two looked like you were about to kill each other.**_

_**Both: Cause we were if not for that explosion.**_

_**Naruto: (Sarcastic) Good to know.**_

_**KG: Yeah well that's all people. See ya later. Stay Breezy and protect what's important to you. **_


	16. Chapter 16

_**KG: No I won't bother with an introduction. There is no point since I'm being threatened right now.**_

_**Ayane: You call me holding a kunai to your jugular while you type this out threatening?**_

_**KG: In a long list of terms then, YES I DO!**_

_**Ayane: You act like you've never had a knife to your throat before.**_

_**KG: Cause I haven't.**_

_**Samui: What about that one time when you and your sister-**_

_**KG: Samui, talking about others pasts' isn't cool.**_

_**Naruto: There was so much blood. How did you even survive?**_

_**KG: Let's just say that it involved an extreme use of Bojutsu, a spoon and a very complicated use of the Scientific Method.**_

_**Naruto: Huh?**_

_**KG: Exactly.**_

_**Naruto: Right, so anyway are you going to tell the readers who you thought of to join my spy network?**_

_**KG: I got a few ideas. One who I think could be a good asset if I bring her in right. I think I might just do that. Hehe, yeah I'll do it alright. Because, I AM KYUUBIGOKU! Also to make this person work or even be around then I'm going to have to switch a few things around. You were all warned when you notice!**_

_**Naruto, Samui & Ayane: Weirdo. So who are you using?**_

_**KG: Not telling. Now let's do this.**_

* * *

"Yes! Yuhi-Uzumaki, show me your existence. Let me feel alive!" Gaara yelled while Naruto and Mikata hissed violently at him. The guy was just as unstable as ever. Naruto could only be happy that he had Kin tail the Suna jinchuuriki for his stay in Konoha. He wouldn't want to think of the consequences if he hadn't.

"Be careful Naruto," Ayane called from behind a tree and Naruto grinned as he brushed the side of his nose.

"I'll try. No promises. Now, let's go Mikata," Naruto said to his familiar and Mikata nodded her head while the two charged at the transformed Tanuki jinchuuriki. Gaara cackled as he folded his arms. Immediately six sand shuriken appeared in his hands and he flung them towards Naruto and Mikata.

Using their combination, Mikata used her tail and wrapped it around Naruto's arm. She quickly swerved him out of the way from the attack. The two landed to the side of a tree while Gaara growled at them both. Naruto, in turn, snarled at Gaara showing his fang-like teeth to the Tanuki jinchuuriki.

"Times like this I wish I had Sasuke with me," Naruto said before he threw a shuriken at Gaara. The sand monster easily blocked it and snickered at the blonde before he saw Naruto hold up a handsign. The blonde grinned as seal came across Gaara's body.

"**Fuin Shōtotsu: Kai( Seal Collision: Release)," **Naruto yelled and the seals shocked Gaara around his body making him give a loud yell for a response while Mikata came up behind him. Naruto signaled to Mikata and she dug her fangs into the monster's neck. Gaara didn't seem affected by whatever Mikata was doing before he turned to Naruto.

"It's not enough Uzumaki!" he shouted while Naruto growled. Gaara flung Mikata off him and Naruto jumped into the air to catch her. The two landed safely while Naruto crossed his fingers.

"**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu," **Naruto yelled and immediately the place was filled with clones causing Gaara to chuckle.

"You can't beat me," he said and Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"What does that mean?" he asked and Gaara snickered.

"You don't fight for yourself. Emotions tie you down. It is only when you fight for yourself that you know strength. I will never lose to someone who allows his emotions to guide him. Come at me Uzumaki. Show me that you fight for yourself!" He yelled and the sand on the ground shot up destroying all the clones while Naruto finished a handsign.

"**Genjutsu: Kokuangyo no Jutsu( Illusion: Bringer of Darkness Technique)," **Naruto shouted and the world grew dark around the semi-transformed Gaara while everyone else watched.

"We were getting our asses handed to us and here Naruto comes and handles the guy like he's nothing," Kiba said while Lee chuckled/winced.

"Naruto-san is so amazing," Lee said as Samui and Ayane attended to their wounds. The two then spotted Temari who was looking at Naruto and Gaara in awe. It seemed amazing to her that Naruto was overwhelming Gaara. He was showing almost no fear against him. How could he not show fear against that...that monster?

"You know that you're rather pathetic right?" Ayane asked Temari rather bluntly. The blonde turned to her and watched as Ayane stood in front of her with a condescending like Temari was so much more inferior to her.

"What did you say to me?" she asked and Ayane turned back to see Gaara and Naruto going against each other while sighing.

"He's your brother isn't he? If so, then why are you afraid?" Ayane asked and Temari growled while balling her fists. She knew this wasn't what a sister was supposed to be like, but fear did that to people.

"Do you see him? He's insane. I'm lucky that I'm alive for not being near him all the time," Temari said and that response earned her a good slap from Ayane.

"I've seen plenty like you. Those who cherish their own lives over someone else's. You hate your family for something that wasn't their fault. It's no wonder he turned out like this," Ayane said and Temari wondered what she meant by her words before watching more.

Naruto kicked Gaara into a tree making it crack from the pressure before falling to the ground. He slightly cursed because he was feeling only slightly winded from the match with Sasuke. It had drained him more than he would've liked.

"Your eyes," Naruto said and Gaara slowly stumbled to his feet only to look into at Naruto's pitying face. The eyes of someone who could understand the hurt and the pain.

"Your eyes are like mine. Filled with loneliness and anguish that makes you who you are today. I think that if I didn't have anyone then I might have turned out like you," Naruto said making Gaara raise an eyebrow.

"What are you spouting?" he asked and Naruto looked back in the direction of the village.

"I don't fight for myself. I fight for my village, my mother, Samui-chan, Ayane-chan and her friends. I fight for everyone. I turn that into my strength. In the Land of Iron, I met a girl. The most weird girl in a tournament. She hated her family for treating her different and you know what? She's like me. She sought to prove them all wrong. She's one hell of a kunoichi and I really admire her," the blonde said holding up the purplish headband.

"This band symbolizes the strength between friends and the want to get stronger. I'll never give up Gaara. So for everyone, I take you down," Naruto said as he held out his hand. Ayane gave a gentle smile that Samui noticed and the blonde Kumo genin narrowed her eyes to Naruto's words while everyone saw a ball of chakra come into existence. Naruto charged at Gaara and the tanuki jinchuuriki charged as well.

"**Rasengan," **Naruto shouted as his technique plowed through Gaara's sand. He slammed it into Gaara's chest sending the red haired boy into the ground with an explosion, but Naruto didn't stop as he took out multiple kunai with explosion tags and threw them all to converge on Gaara's location. Everyone watched as explosions ranging from big and small appeared whole Naruto threw them all. He doubted that he would kill the guy, but he could hope for a knockout.

Naruto soon stopped his kunai rain while he and Mikata stepped to another tree branch next to Ayane and Samui.

"Ayane-chan, Samui-chan take these and place them here and here. I need to contain this guy somehow," Naruto said as he passed Ayane and Samui their papers. The girls looked at them before nodding and raised off before Naruto looked at the large hole in the ground.

Gaara growled and looked at the sky. He wasn't happy, not scratch that he was angry, no not even that. He was mad. Nope, not even that. He was PISSED OFF! This couldn't be happening, not to him. He was hurt. The side of his arm was bleeding and there was a giant rip in his torso.

"No, I will not disappear! I won't die here! Not to him, not to ANYONE! Gaara yelled and Naruto watched as the sand shot up and a large puff of smoke emerged. Temari shivered from the KI in the air while Kiba and Lee could only watch in awe, fear, and shock as Gaara or what they hoped was Gaara appear in a giant one tailed form of the Ichibi itself. Naruto and Mikata looked up at the giant creature and the blonde face-palmed.

"Oh fuck me," he said to himself.

_**With Ryu and Kakashi**_

The two shinobi quickly had their backs to each other while Ryu slashed down another enemy. He then jumped in the air over another and kicked him into the wall. Kakashi threw a kunai at a person's vest hitting a vital spot making him fall to the ground.

"No end to them is there?" Kakashi asked and Ryu narrowed his eyes. He tightened his grip on his arm guards and gathered some energy.

"Then I'll make an end to them," he said and Kakashi raised an eyebrow as Ryu brought both his hands back. He shook them furiously and Kakashi watched in awe as a purplish black sphere came from Ryu abdomen. It was held in place making its loud noise.

"_What is that?" _Kakashi asked himself before Ryu glared hard at the rest of the people in front of him.

"**Angyoku Juuhadan( Art of Extremely-Heavy Darkness Wave Bullet)," **Ryu shouted and sent his technique at everyone and Kakashi watched in fascination as the technique tore through everyone as their parts were being absorbed into nothingness. He watched as it seemed to go on for a long time before ultimately dissipating to which he gasped.

"Wow," he whistled and Ryu closed his eyes and folded his arms.

"Come on. I'm sure the rest of your village requires our assistance," Ryu said and Kakashi nodded absently before he came to one thought.

"I gotta learn that," he said before the two vanished.

_**With Sakura and Momiji**_

"Who are you?" Sakura asked while Momiji did a double jump into the air. She blocked on person's blade strike before slashing them. She saw three more people coming at her and narrowed her eyes.

"There are so many of them," she said while Sakura watched as seal appeared around Momiji while she did some handsigns while the leaves danced around her. Sakura watched in utter fascination with Momiji and her skills

"**Ninpo: Genrenfu no Jutsu( Ninja Art: Crimson Lotus Technique)," **Momiji yelled as fire consumed the leaves and launched at the enemy burning them alive in her fire. Momiji turned around and sighed.

"Would you stop sitting around and help?" she asked before turning back to more people in the stadium.

_**With Kasumi**_

The brown haired girl jumped in the air and blocked a shinobi with her sword. She parried all the shots around her while trying to keep her balance.

"Die girl!" someone shouted and Kasumi turned around. She immediately vanished in Sakura leaves and slammed the man in his back while falling to the ground. She huffed lightly and wiped her brow.

"They are hasty. I wonder why," Kasumi said before she blocked someone else with her sword.

"No end to these people," she said to herself before Ino came a kicked someone in the neck.

"Thought you might like to be saved this time," Ino said with a thumbs up and Kasumi smiled.

"I appreciate your assistance," she said and the two girl continued to fight as another shinobi came.

"I'll show you the true power of Mugen Tenshin," Kasumi said while they fought.

_**With Hayate and Kyoko**_

The two swordsmen continued in their onslaught of the village's enemies in the civilian streets. Hayate cut a Suna shinobi down and Kyoko did the same to an Oto chunin.

"I'm on number 45. HA!" Kyoko said and Hayate sweatdropped.

"When did this become a game?" he asked as he back-kicked someone into a wall before he saw three people charging him.

"End this one's life!" they said and Hayate rolled his eyes before doing the hand sequences for the technique in his arsenal.

"**Rekkū Jinpū Satsu( Torn Sky Blast)," **He shouted and Kyoko watched as a fast lightning blast fired from his hands and straight through the streets into the shinobi of his path. Hayate folded his arms and shook his head.

"This is what it means to be a shinobi. Oh and that was 48 Kyoko-san," Hayate said while Kyoko growled.

"_Lucky ass," _she said gritting her teeth in frustration.

_**With Kin and Tayuya**_

Leaving the rooftops for fear of the anbu noticing them, Kin grabbed Tayuya and took her to the woods where she could hope for some privacy. She'd rather not discuss the terms of what Naruto wanted on the most secured spot in Konoha.

"Kin, slow the fuck down! Where are you taking me?" Tayuya asked, but she was going to have to wait for those questions as Kin couldn't answer them at the moment.

"In a minute Tayuya. Just come with me," Kin said and Tayuya never saw her friend so frantic before.

It didn't take long before Kin took Tayuya to the top of a large canopy where there was a small hut that hadn't been discovered except by Kin. It was the only place that she could stay and in truth she didn't find it so bad. She had decorated the place to be like her room back in Oto and with this there was no worrying about people sneaking up on her.

Kin took Tayuya inside and covered the entrance with a curtain before sighing.

"Kin, what the fu-," Tayuya got interrupted and her mouth covered as Kin shushed her. She looked out a window and saw multiple shinobi passing before sighing.

"Alright I'm going to make this quick Tayuya. Did you hear the news?" Kin asked and Tayuya growled before nodding.

"I sure as hell did. Why the hell did you betray Orochimaru? Are you fuckin' insane?" she asked and Kin's only response was a chuckle. To that, Tayuya growled at not being taken seriously while Kin held her hand up.

"Sorry, sorry I didn't mean to laugh, but it's funny. The person I'm serving is a lot better than that pedo. Also I told him that you would be joining me," Kin said and Tayuya snorted.

"Not on your ass. You might have a death wish, but I sure as fuck don't," Tayuya said and Kin scratched the back of her head.

"Yeah I guess you wouldn't, but Tayuya did you know that I was supposed to die in the Forest of Death?' Kin asked and Tayuya widened her eyes.

"What are you saying?" she asked and Kin sighed.

"That asshole told us that our mission was to kill Sasuke Uchiha, but we were only used as some damn pawns for him to get his greedy hands on the guy. Also get this, he didn't even give Sasuke the curse mark. The Uchiha doesn't have the mark. Tayuya, I was supposed to die for something that that pedo couldn't even do. I took the once chance I had to live and I don't regret it. Don't tell me you actually want to stay there?" Kin asked and Tayuya snorted.

"Of course I don't, but I don't want to die either," she replied and Kin snorted back mimicking Tayuya.

"You'll die because of him sooner or later Tayuya. You're the only real friend I've got. I don't want you to die. That's why I'm offering you to be a part of a spy network," Kin said and Tayuya raised an eyebrow.

"What the fuck? A spy network? For who?" she asked and Kin smiled.

"For Naruto Yuhi-Uzumaki," she said and Tayuya faulted. Orochimaru had shown her all the "potential" threats on a list for genin and Naruto was definitely up there.

"You're fuckin' me right?" she asked and Kin shook her head.

"No I'm not. It's amazing. He was trained by Jiraiya of the Sannin. You know that Orochimaru talked about having to fight Jiraiya seriously on more than one occasion. He's no joke Tayuya. I've already been completing missions for him. I'm not wasting my life. For once, I'm doing something that I would want to do," Kin said, but the more she spoke the more Tayuya was getting confused.

A genin. Kin was trusting her entire life and well-being to a damn genin. Tayuya was stronger than any genin, but Kin seemed to happy. She couldn't really think that this guy would actually protect her right?

"Kin, you are such an idiot," Tayuya said folding her arms and Kin nodded her head.

"Yes I am, but I'm the idiot who became the first member of Naruto's spy network. I want a better life for you Tayuya. Once where you aren't sad. One where you don't have to keep your guard up 24/7 even around me. One where you would want to work, but be happy about it. Travel the world and see many different people and make friends. Be happy Tayuya," Kin said and Tayuya narrowed her eyes while touching the seal on her neck.

"Kin, I can't. I'm sorry, but you're going to have to find someone else. You might be able to throw your life away, but I won't," Tayuya said heading for the door while Kin smirked.

"Didn't know you liked to run away," she said and Tayuya stopped.

"I mean you can't even say no to a pedo who would abuse you every opportunity he might get. He might leave you for dead in some ditch somewhere. Then you'll wander the would as a stupid soul shouting profanities for trusting the guy. Yep, go Tayuya. Walk out the door just like the scared woman you are," Kin said which made Tayuya turned around.

"Don't you dare belittle me Kin! I'm not weak. I'm a realist," Tayuya said and Kin rolled her eyes.

"Excuse," she said and Tayuya growled. She balled her fists enough to make them bleed while Kin shrugged her shoulders.

"What's it matter anymore? Now that I took you away then Orochimaru will be suspicious of you. He'll never trust you again and going back you'll die. Yep, you've really got no other option here," Kin said and Tayuya bit her lip.

"Kin, shut up!" Tayuya said and Kin snorted again.

"Yep, he might just turn you into a breeding person for his other experiments. Let me guess. He'll develop the curse mark again and you'll turn into a slim monster right? Or maybe even Orochimaru himself? So go Tayuya, g out the door and be the damn fool of a friend that I was mistaken to put my trust in. Dammit Tayuya get a damn grip. I'm weaker than you and even I'm not scared of what Orochimaru could do to me now. Stay, be the next member of Naruto's spy network. He'll protect us. I know he will. That's the kind of guy I found out about during the entirety of last month," Kin explained and Tayuya gripped the door handle. She growled and growled before closing her eyes to make her choice.

_**With Naruto**_

The blonde sighed loudly while Gaara turned to Naruto.

"Show me your strength now Uzumaki! I'll tear you to pieces!" Gaara said while Naruto turned to Mikata.

"_Great, Anko-nee told me not to summon Manda for anything. What am I supposed to do? Dammit all," _Naruto said before the giant Tanuki raised his arm and the sand swirled around Naruto and Mikata.

"Naruto, we have to do something," Mikata said and Naruto nodded his head. He growled and wanted to think of something before a lightbulb appeared over his head. He grinned and smiled.

"Mikata, get on my head. We're going for that thing we worked on over the month," Naruto said and Mikata nodded as Naruto tapped her head.

"**Kai," **he yelled and Mikata poofed out before raising up. She wasn't nearly as tall as Shukaku and Naruto knew this, but in order for this to even work then he would need something to work out whole the sand shattered around him. He smiled and Mikata did the same.

"Here we go. Ready Mikata-chan?" Naruto asked and Mikata nodded her head while Gaara did a single handsign.

"**Tanuki Neiri no Jutsu( Play Possum Jutsu)," **Gaara said and he fell asleep. Everyone watched as Gaara's head dropped and they all heard an insane laugh.

"**I'M BACK!" **Shukaku yelled and Naruto sweatdropped.

"Not a voice that is truly menacing, but now isn't the time for that. Go Mikata! **Konbi Henge( Combined Transformation)," **Naruto yelled as the two quickly vanished in smoke. People coughed for a bit and Temari wondered what they were going to do as Samui and Ayane came back.

"Where is Naruto?" Samui asked and Kiba looked dumbfounded as he pointed. Samui and Ayane turned around to see a large purple snake with a black pattern going down his body. His tremendous fangs showing while Ayane looked up.

"Who or what is that?" she asked and Lee gasped.

"M-Manda, Lord of the Snakes," he said only knowing that from the classes that they took in the academy about the summons. Shukaku looked at the large ass snake and grinned.

"**So the snake brat summoned you huh? Where is he?" **Shukaku asked and Manda grinned. The Konbi Henge technique by Naruto and Mikata was a complete success. The two were in perfect sync with each other.

"**None of ya business," **he said before sliding across the plains. Shukaku watched as Manda appeared near him before cackling loudly.

"**Hehe it doesn't matter. I will still kill ya! Die1" **Shukaku said raising his hand. Naruto and Mikata, transformed to Manda, widened their eyes before making a swift turn to avoid the strike. They were as long as Manda was so they had that going for them. It would be awesome.

"_Mikata, we've got to hold him. Your fangs aren't enough. Plus we'll need to wake him up. I know what I could do, but I'll need your help along with Samui-chan and Ayane-chan," _Naruto said and Mikata nodded her head to his request while she threw their tails towards the two girls.

Ayane and Samui watched the tail come for them and while they would've gotten out of the way, the tail stopped and stood in front of them for the two to help. Samui and Ayane glanced at each other before nodding and quickly jumped on. The two ran up Naruto and Mikata while the two continued to dodge Shukaku left and right.

"**I'm going to sink my fangs into you. I'll make you a stuffed doll," **Manda said to Shukaku pissing him off.

"**Fuuton: Renkūdan( Wind Release: Drilling Air Bullets)," **Shukaku yelled sending the bullets at Manda. Naruto and Mikata opened their mouth and yelled in unison.

"**Katon: Hokakyu no Jutsu( Fire Release: Great Phoenix Fireball Technique)," **they yelled sending three massive fireballs as they collided with the wind bullets. Kiba and Lee struggled, but they got out of the way from the blast as did Temari. They all widened their eyes while Samui and Ayane finally made it to the top of Naruto and Mikata.

"**Ayane-chan, Samui-chan, Mikata and I are going to need your help. We can't hold this transformation forever. I've heard of the technique Gaara's using. He's never supposed to fall asleep from the amateurish design of his seal. It's only a theory, but he should wake up if I do something. Are the seals in place?" **Naruto asked them making Ayane and Samui nod their heads.

"Yeah there are in place. Just do what you have to. We'll back you up," Samui said and Naruto nodded.

"**Good then I'll need you to do this," **Naruto said explaining his plan. Ayane and Samui received it well.

Shukaku roared while they all turned around. Manda hissed violently at him before they drove toward him.

"**Die! Suna Shuriken," **he yelled sending them at Naruto and Mikata. The two slithered around the attack while they slithered and immediately wrapped Shukaku in a tight hold. Their tails grabbed his arm and they body constricted him.

"**We've got you. Now take this," **Naruto and Mikata yelled as they slammed their teeth into Shukaku's neck holding him steady.

"**This can't hold me!" **Shukaku yelled before Samui and Ayane jumped off Naruto's and Mikata's head. They each landed on Shukaku's arms before channeling their energies. Samui made her tanto glow brightly in raiton chakra while Ayane did the necessary handsigns.

"**Raiton: Sandareiza Kizu( Lighting Release: Thunder Laser Cut)," **Samui yelled as she drove her tanto through Shukaku's arm. She ran along the length of it entirely leaving a straight line of lightning in her wake. Earth was weak to lightning so that made this much easier.

"**Rekkū Jinpū Satsu( Torn Sky Blast)," **Ayane yelled as she sent the strong lightning currently into Shukaku's arm. The bijuu roared out as both his sandy arms fell to the ground and turned to dust. Samui and Ayane gave Naruto and Mikata thumbs up as they poofed out. Naruto ran up Shukaku's back while Ayane grabbed Mikata and they jumped off.

"**Damn you brats! I've had enough of this!" **Shukaku yelled and Naruto took out some paper and an ink pen. He quickly wrote on it while dodging the random sand attacks that would try to hit him as he jumped in the air.

"Oh shut up!" Naruto yelled as he slammed Gaara across the face. Shukaku widened his eyes before Naruto took the piece of paper and slammed it to Gaara's forehead.

"Get up now! **Kai," **Naruto yelled and the fuin seal burned Gaara's forehead while the Ichibi jinchuuriki yelled out in pain. He opened his eyes while Shukaku yelled out.

"**NO! I JUST GOT HERE!" **he shouted before dissolving away while Naruto and Gaara fell to the treetops. They looked at each other and Gaara was huffing like mad. He growled at Naruto and the blonde huffed.

"Now then. Let me finish kicking your ass," Naruto yelled as he and Gaara jumped at each other. Gaara let out his fist, but Naruto was too fast as he slammed Gaara across the face. Gaara was sent flying from the tree into the ground while Naruto landed. He huffed and smirked while Gaara landed to the ground. He growled before huffing.

"Why? Why are you so strong?" he asked and Naruto grinned. He inched towards Gaara while answering.

"Simple, I have plenty of people to protect. My one main person. She saved me from myself. She loved me despite what the village thought. My mother, Kurenai Yuhi. I will protect her. I'll protect my village. I know it hurts, but you'll get out of it. After all, we're brothers aren't we?" Naruto asked and Gaara widened his eyes.

"Brothers? I've never heard this term before. Kankuro is my brother, Temari is my sister. What do you mean?" he asked and Naruto stood in front of him.

"Simple, we're brothers in bijuu. Don't worry Gaara. If you find someone then you'll have your purpose for living. You know how I know?" Naruto asked and Gaara shook his head.

"Because you're going to find it, by being a part of my spy network," Naruto said and Gaara widened his eyes.

"Spy network?" he asked and Naruto nodded his head.

"That's right. You, your sister and your brother. All three of you are going to be in my spy network. You might be a suicidal, unstable, and mentally unhealthy asylum patient, but I like you dattebayo. I'm not asking you to betray Suna, but for leading them better then join me," Naruto said and Gaara glared hard at him. It was then that Naruto backflipped as two kunai came to the ground. He watched as Temari and Kankuro dropped and glared at him while Mikata, Ayane and Samui glared next to Naruto.

Everyone seemed ready for a fight before Gaara looked back up at the sky.

"That's enough. Temari, Kankuro you will not hurt our superior," Gaara said and Naruto widened his eyes. Temari and Kankuro turned around to Gaara confused before turning back.

"What do you mean Gaara?" Kankuro asked and Gaara closed his eyes.

"We will discuss this later Uzumaki at the place of your designation. Where do we meet?" Gaara asked and Naruto grinned as he stepped forward.

"The Forest of Death entrance in one week. Don't be late," he said and Gaara merely nodded his head while his siblings carried him away. Naruto smirked and sighed as he fell to the ground.

"Not what I wanted you to see by coming to Konoha Ayane-chan," Naruto said, but he only got silence from her while he groaned.

"It doesn't matter," Ayane said rather coldly before she and Samui picked Naruto up and ran back.

"Hey don't forget us!" Kiba yelled making Naruto chuckle while Samui helped Lee and Kiba.

The entire invasion of Konoha, Oto and Iwa was resolving as the forces realized that they were losing. Suna and Oto pulled out of the war while Konoha cheered loud and proud. Hayate, Ryu, Kasumi and Momiji grinned as they were able to help their friend's village. Seeing all the people rejoice was quite the sight for them all. Muramasa snickered while they reviewed everything.

The fight of the Kage was sort of a draw. Orochimaru fled the scene with A tending to a poorly beaten Sarutobi. All the anbu converged on the site to tend to their Hokage. No one decided to go after Suna or Oto as the village's stability was the main problem.

_**Hospital Room**_

"Samui-chan, wait a minute. Can't we take a break? Ouch you're so forceful. Just a second," Naruto groaned while people pressed their ears to the door.

"Stop complaining idiot. Now get back on the damn bed already. Take it like a man," Ayane said and people blushed as Samui spoke.

"Ayane-san is right Naruto. Just hold on for a little longer. What are you touching?!" she asked and Anko snickered.

"Oh yeah Otouto. That's how you hook 'em. Just a little more," Anko said while Kurenai smacked her over the head. She gulped at what this could be. Hayate and Ryu tried to remain impassive, but their couldn't stop the small hints of laughter while Kasumi and Momiji were talking about Ayane and assertiveness.

"What's going on in here?" Kurenai asked opening the door only to see Ayane sitting in a chair while Samui was trying to give Naruto a back massage to help him heal. Yugito had taught her that this was used to heal Kumo shinobi faster so she tried it.

"What's it look like?" Ayane asked and Kurenai shrugged her shoulders. She didn't even want to admit what she was thinking while Naruto leaned up.

"Hey Kaa-chan. How's the village?" Naruto asked and Kurenai smiled.

"Everything is fine. How are you?" she asked and Naruto gave her a thumbs up.

"I'm good. I can leave now right?" he asked and she shook her head. Naruto pouted and laid back in the bed. This was bull, absolute bull. Kyuubi had already healed his injuries and this was becoming a damn hassle for him. He knew, he just knew that the fox was off laughing his ass off along with his wife.

The blonde sighed and looked up the ceiling wall before Ryu, Hayate, Momiji and Kasumi came in.

"How are you Naruto-san?" Kasumi asked and the blonde grinned.

"I'm managing. Thank you for your help. I couldn't have asked for some better help," Naruto said and everyone shrugged their shoulders. It wasn't a big deal at all for them.

"Yes well you needn't worry. You really did show us something unique," Momiji said and Naruto sighed. He didn't see it that way, but he was okay with it he figured.

"Well you five let's get you to the Hokage Mansion. Hokage-sama wants to see you and Naruto once he gets out of the hospital. Especially you, Mr. Mysterious," Anko said winking at Ryu. The Hayabusa heir raised an eyebrow while everyone chuckled and Hayate folded his arms.

"I told you that mask would get you in trouble Ryu," he said snickering at this friends while made Ryu give a small snort for a response.

"Am I interrupting something?" Muramasa asked and most people shook their heads, but they all couldn't stay long so everyone wished Naruto a little goodbye and filed out while the blonde sighing. He lifted up his covered to see Mikata sleeping soundly and grinned before he felt a chakra signature.

"Come on Kin. You don't need to hide from me," Naruto said and he heard a chuckle as Kin dropped to the ground. She saw Naruto in his little bandages and sighed.

"Taking care of yourself?" she asked and Naruto nodded his head.

"Managing somehow. How about you?" Naruto asked and Kin grinned while Tayuya dropped to the ground. Naruto raised an eyebrow to the presence as Tayuya examined him.

"This is the fucker who convinced you? Looks like shit," Tayuya said while Naruto narrowed his eyes. He looked at the ceiling before he flicked his wrist sending Mikata towards the redhead. Tayuya jumped out the way only to see Mikata around her neck.

"She's venomous Tayuya-san. Better show some respect," Naruto said and Tayuya glared while Mikata glared back. She gave a small apology and Mikata slithered off. She then went to Kin and came up her arm.

"Another snake summoner?" Tayuya asked suspiciously and Naruto glared.

"You'd better not compare me to that asshole of a sannin. I'm not him. Never am, never will be. So Kin, you actually convinced her?" Naruto asked and Kin coughed.

"Well yeah. Granted it took a punch on the head for me, but I got her," Kin said and Tayuya growled.

"Lucky I let you off with that. So, you, what is this stupid spy network thing?" Tayuya asked and Naruto closed his eyes.

"Go to the Forest of Death in three days. Wait with three other people there. Don't let anyone see you. I'll explain it all there," Naruto said with his serious face and when Tayuya wanted to tell him off, he sported his mother's glare of coldness telling her to follow his orders and so they left while Naruto sighed.

"You're so mean," Mikata said and Naruto patted her on the head.

"I don't mean to be, most of the time," he said and she chuckled with a nod as the two went back to sleep.

_**Three Days Later**_

Naruto announced his freedom from the hospital as he jumped and skipped across the streets towards the Hokage Mansion. It felt good to be free, but he knew that he would have to get serious of the Hokage was calling him. It would take quite a long time, but he would have to hurry and put his spy network together. Naturally he felt it best to keep Jiraiya in the dark about his new friends. Especially Tayuya who was Orochimaru's accomplice. He's never live it down.

Naruto walked into the Hokage Mansion and went up the stairs. He knocked on the door and Sarutobi announced that Naruto could come in. So the blonde did just that. He saw almost all the chunin hopefuls around the place before turning back.

"What's this about Jiji?" Naruto asked and Sarutobi smiled.

"It's little late, but we're going to announce those who made chunin so hurry and fall into line Naruto," Sarutobi said and Naruto nodded while looking at Sasuke. The Uchiha narrowed his eyes before smirking.

"Lucky shot," he said and Naruto snickered.

"Whatever you say," Naruto said as Sarutobi and A turned to each other. They both nodded their heads to each other while turning around.

"Thanks to everyone's efforts the village has been saved. I would like to thank Raikage-dono and his associates for their efforts in the invasion. Also you have all shown me the qualities of a chunin. Even if you didn't fight in the tournament you still showed amazing persistence, but I can only name three chunin while the others are Raikage-dono's choice," Sarutobi said and everyone nodded while Sarutobi took out a flak jacket.

"Shikamaru Nara," he said making the Nara take the flak jacket. He was told by Asuma about his accomplishments in the invasion and he knew that the Nara was really intelligent it would be a waste to have him stay as he was.

"Ugh such a drag. This just means more work," Shikamaru said and everyone groaned at his laziness before Sarutobi took another flak jacket.

"Sasuke Uchiha," he said and everyone widened their eyes while Sasuke thought he heard wrong.

"But I lost," Sasuke said making Sarutobi nod his head.

"That's right, but the point wasn't to win. It was to show your qualities as a chunin. You've done that very well. Nice work," Sarutobi said and Sasuke took the flak jacket in his hands.

"Lastly, Naruto Yuhi-Uzumaki," Sarutobi said and Naruto grinned like mad as he took the flak jacket. He immediately turned to Samui and showed her his flak jacket making her nod to his accomplishment.

"For those who didn't make it you must work harder to become chunin. It is a long road, but you will do it," Sarutobi said and the Konoha shinobi bowed their heads while A coughed.

"Samui, Karui, Omoi you have all shown excellent potential. It is more than an honor to welcome the three of you to the chunin rank. Karui, Omoi I was told of you expertise in the invasion. I always knew you had high potential. You have earned your ranks," A said handing them their flak jackets. Karui and Omoi smiled with their nods while turning to Samui.

"What about Samui?" Karui asked making A and Sarutobi glance at each other. They turned to Samui and the Hokage rummaged through his desk.

"Samui, you know of the marriage. That is why I was able to appoint you to chunin rank. It was my decision since you are still my shinobi, but after today you will be staying in Konoha. You will receive the Konoha headband and flak jacket," A said to her. Everyone glanced at Samui and the blonde girl only steeled her gaze, but Naruto could see the small traces of sadness in her eyes. He took the note to talk with her later.

"I understand," Samui said and Sarutobi handed her the flak jacket. She took it along with the leaf headband. Samui undid the Kumo headband and placed it under her arms. She put the Konoha headband on and held the jacket in her hands. She bowed to the two kage while stepping back.

"Now then, I would like all, but Naruto and Samui to leave the room," Sarutobi said and people looked at each other, but they all left with Sasuke and Shikamaru telling Naruto that they would meet up later. Naruto nodded and waved goodbye to them as only he, Samui and Sarutobi were in the room.

"Naruto, you must know this now that you are a chunin. Samui, you being Naruto's partner must also know this," Sarutobi said as the two chunin looked at each other, but nodded.

"Naruto, there was a promise. You couldn't be told who your parents were. I know you had asked, but there were reasons that I couldn't tell you until you were strong enough," Sarutobi said making Naruto tense. He balled his fists, but a steady hand from Samui made him calm down.

"Naruto, the Kyuubi didn't die. It resides in you. The Yondaime wanted you to be seen as a hero. He hoped that you would grow with lots of love, but it seems that his wish was denied. I blame myself for such a thing, but let me tell you. Both your parents loved you. Your parents are Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki," Sarutobi said to him. Naruto widened his eyes and so did Samui. Everyone in the world knew about the Yondaime. You were weird no to know about him.

"Say what?" Naruto asked with his hair covering his eyes.

"Yes Minato sealed the Kyuubi into his own son to save the village. I know it's a lot to take in for you," Sarutobi said and Naruto growled.

"You mean this happened because of him?! I grew up nearly alone because of him!" Naruto yelled and Sarutobi flinched, but nodded. Samui sighed and Naruto growled again.

"That's right, but know that he loved you. Even your mother loved you. She always talked about how she would teach you how to become a good Uzumaki. I'm sure you realized that the Uzumaki were a clan," Sarutobi said and Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"Explain that," he said and explain Sarutobi did. He went on for hours about the Uzumaki clan and being friends with Konoha, but Konoha abandoned them while they were destroyed by Kiri, Kumo and Iwa. Samui could only feel responsible for her village doing such a thing. She pleaded her apologizes to Naruto multiple times and Naruto chuckled each time as he forgave her.

"Did they love me?" Naruto asked and Sarutobi nodded.

"Yes they did. They loved you very much. So much so that they still have their house just a few feet from the Uchiha compound waiting for you. I'm sure you and Samui-san were worried about conditions, but I'm sure that Minato and Kushina would like you both to live their house. Naruto, how do you feel?" Sarutobi asked and the blonde sighed.

"Frustrated, Angry, Happy, and Sad. All joined to one. Don't worry Jiji, I think I understand. I don't hate you for keeping the secret maybe more than that I'm happy you did," Naruto said making the two raise their eyebrows.

"Because I got to meet my mother. I'm Kurenai Yuhi's son. I'll always lobe my mother, Kushina, but the one I call completely Kaa-chan is Kurenai. That is why...I won't take the name Namikaze. I'll forever be a Yuhi-Uzumaki. I was an Uzumaki before a Yuhi and I was a Yuhi before I was a Namikaze. Simple as that. Samui-chan do you mind?" Naruto asked and Samui shook her head.

"It only matters to you," she said and Naruto grinned with a nod while Sarutobi smiled. He pulled out some papers and handed them to Naruto.

"Clan documents, clan rights, homeland privileges, estate rights and banking information. All is yours," Sarutobi said and Naruto nodded his head to those words.

"Thank you Jiji," Naruto said and Sarutobi nodded before there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," he said making the door twist. Naruto and Samui saw Ryu, Hayate, Kasumi, Momiji and Ayane come through the door.

"You called for us...sir?" Hayate asked no knowing how to address this village's leader, but decided on just saying 'sir' not that Sarutobi minded as he nodded his head.

"That's right. I would like to thank you all for your assistance in this invasion. Kakashi told me about all of you. Might I ask your names?" he asked and everyone glanced at each other. They turned to Naruto and the blonde nodded with a smile on his face while Hayate stepped forward.

"Yes sir. I'm Hayate of the Mugen Tenshin Clan. This is my sister Kasumi and my half-sister Ayane. Over here is my friend, Ryu Hayabusa, the heir to the Hayabusa Clan and his apprentice/student, Momiji. You needn't thank us for our assistance. It's is because of Naruto-san that we helped," Hayate said making everyone to the blonde and Sarutobi nodded. He could feel all of their auras that exuded strength. They seemed amazing.

"Naruto, how do you know them?" Sarutobi asked and Naruto explained meeting his friend, Ayane Tengu, in the Land of Iron tournament. He told that he would've liked her and her friends to watch him fight in the Chunin exams so he gave her the directions to the village.

"Should I not have?" Naruto asked and Sarutobi shook his head.

"On the contrary, I'm glad you did," Sarutobi said and Naruto nodded his head.

"Is there any chance that Konoha can contact either of your villages?" Sarutobi asked and Hayate raised an eyebrow.

"You mean an alliance?" he asked and Sarutobi shrugged his shoulders.

"If you want to call it that then yes," he said to them. Everyone looked at each other while Kasumi voiced her question.

"What does an alliance with our clans do?" she asked and Sarutobi took off his hat showing his elderly hair.

"Knowing that Naruto-kun has such friends really makes me happy. I'm also really glad that he called. If nothing else then I would like to trust in you again," Sarutobi said while Ryu turned to Hayate.

"Well our clans would need to converse with you, but that might not be a problem. I could bring the elders and Ryu could bring his father. Nothing too hard," Hayate said and Ryu nodded.

"I suppose. So what that all?" he asked and Sarutobi nodded his head while they all smiled.

"Well then we'll have to leave soon. We weren't planning on staying long and if we did then we'd be leaving our villages for too long. Besides there is an event going on soon. Right?" Ryu asked and Hayate nodded his head.

"What is it?" Naruto asked while Kasumi spoke.

"DOA. Dead or Alive. Some people had tried to kidnap Hayate and we think that they work for DOA so we're going. It was before we met you, but we'll be back soon," Kasumi said and Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Oh well I hope you got an kick their asses!" Naruto said to them making everyone nod.

"Will I join?" Momiji asked and Ryu turned to her.

"You will be needed at the Shrine Momiji. I'll try for next time if I can. Now let's go," Ryu said to them. Everyone nodded their heads while Naruto stopped Ayane.

"See you soon?" he asked and Ayane closed her eyes. Everyone turned around and Ayane sighed.

"Yeah, I'll see you. Wouldn't be much if I didn't," she said before leaving and Naruto watched them leave with the closing. He frowned lightly at her cold shoulder. He didn't know what the problem was.

"Ayane-chan," Naruto said and Samui seemed to be thinking something before letting it go. She sighed and the two left the building giving their goodbyes to their Hokage while Sarutobi got back to his work.

_**With Naruto and Samui**_

The two were currently headed towards the Namikaze Compound while Naruto grabbed Samui's shoulder.

"Samui, I just want you to know that even if it is an arranged marriage that I really care about you a lot. I can't replace Kumo, but I will try to make you happy. I won't make you regret it," Naruto said to her and Samui smiled lowly while turning around.

"I know you won't. You are too cool for that. Thank you for trying to cheer me up," she said and Naruto nodded before be bit his lip. He merely shrugged his shoulders and kissed Samui in the middle of the street. She widened her eyes to the action, but merely mellowed out and accepted it. They were soon drawing some attention from the population who was 'awww-ing' and 'ooooh-ing' at the two of them. Naruto separated and took Samui's hand before walking towards the compound.

_**Namikaze Compound**_

Naruto and Samui glided through the crowds of people. He came to the entrance of the Uchiha district only to see Sasuke and Mikoto in the grounds laughing together about Sasuke's promotion exam. It was a great day for the Uchiha. Sasuke only grinned and smiled while Naruto passed him.

"Wanna have a celebration party?" Naruto asked and Samui shrugged her shoulders.

"It's cool I guess," she said and before long they went through a bunch of trees and came to a medium sized house. Not too large, not too small. Nope, just right for them both. Naruto took an envelope and took the two keys. He gave one to Samui and she took it in her hands. Naruto put his in and twisted the lock. He noticed a few seals around the house, but they deactivated and the door opened and Naruto had a word for the place...quaint. Very very quaint. Naruto and Samui stepped through the door and looked around. There was a slid-in door that connected the hall to the living room where a Tv was along with a couch. Next to that was a wall with dozens of heirlooms, mostly pretty vases and dishes. It was...unnaturally clean. Someone had to have been cleaning the place or it couldn't be this neat.

Samui touched the blindfolds to a window and opened them, she could see a small pond in the back with tiny koi fish swimming around. A gentle place to raise a family. Then there were a sliding door to connect the living room to the outside where the little pond was.

"_Hmm seems that they designed this place with raising families in mind. They made the place for Naruto," _Samui thought turning back to see Naruto opening the door back to the hallway. She followed and the engaged couple walked a little further down to see the kitchen. There was a table with four seats and a counter with a clean sink, refrigerator, stove and oven.

"Nice isn't it?" Naruto asked and Samui nodded. Naruto grabbed her hand and then guided Samui upstairs. They took the flight of stairs and came up to two rooms. Naruto opened one and saw it was filled with baby stuff. The blue wallpaper and cradle along with baby toys. He narrowed his eyes and resisted the urge to fall to his knees and cry again. It was probably more to take in than he thought possible.

Samui opened the other door and it turned out to be the master bedroom. A bed big enough for two people. There were two drawers, one on each side of the bed. It seemed that they made their room close to Naruto's just in case anyone got any funny ideas which could really be considered an irony.

Naruto and Samui continued their exploration as they left the rooms and came to the far back. There was a vault. Naruto and Samui glanced at each other before the latter nodded and Naruto bit his thumb. He knew it might be protected so he wouldn't take the chance for something to go wrong with Samui next to him. The blonde placed it on the door and a few mechanisms clicked, the vault opened. Naruto and Samui walked inside and almost to their shock the lights flickered on almost to their command which gave them both a look at the hundreds and maybe even thousands of scrolls across the room. The things that made Minato a legend and the things that made Kushina, who she was. Naruto took hold of a book and opened it, he watched as a piece of paper fell out and knelt down. Samui glanced over hi shoulder at it while Naruto read.

"_To Naruto,_

_Hey son, do you know who we are? We're your parents. You loving mother and idiot father. Nah we're good. You know we love you right. Love you lots. Unfortunately if you're reading this then we're not saying it to your face. We're...gone. Don't be sad and please stay strong. You are a Hokage's kid after all and an Uzumaki. Take everything in here and become strong. Stronger than us, stronger that any shinobi in Konoha. Do what your heart desires and know that we'll always be there for you._

_Your Parents, Minato and Kushina," _

Naruto growled as he clenched the note in his hands. He slammed his fist to the ground and growled.

"The man who did this. I'll make him pay. I swear it. Tou-san, Kaa-san I promise. If this guy is alive then he'll be dealt with," Naruto said to himself and Samui smiled lightly.

"Come Naruto, I'll make us some dinner, but we'll need to go shopping. Naturally, you're carrying the bags," Samui said walking out and Naruto widened his eyes.

"Eh? Samui-chan, hold on. That's not fair!" Naruto yelled while Samui turned around. She gave him a cold glare, but Naruto returned it. Samui sighed and shrugged.

"Then I guess you don't want to eat my cooking," she said and Naruto sweated.

"_Man if you weren't my fiancee I would totally-, wait would I do? There is nothing I could do!" _Naruto yelled out before accepting his fate to be his fiancee's lackey for the time being.

"Fine, let's just go," Naruto said while Samui nodded.

"I figured that you'd see it my way," she said and left the house with Naruto following her.

_**Nighttime, Forest of Death**_

Gaara and his siblings gathered at the entrance along with Kin and Tayuya.

"What the fuck? Even you guys?" Tayuya asked and the Suna siblings shrugged their shoulders.

"It was Gaara who insisted that we stay. Something about it being important," Kankuro said and while Gaara still weirded him out, it wasn't near what it used to be. Rather Gaara had a much more contemplative look in his eyes, like he was searching for some answers.

"Kankuro be nice to Gaara. We had that talk and we promised Gaara that we would be better siblings. Got it?" Temari asked and Kankuro snorted. He remembered and he also remembered how happy Gaara was. Granted he didn't come out and say 'I love you Temari-nee and Kankuro-nii', but it was in his own creepy way.

"Yeah I gotcha Temari, but where is this guy? Thank Kami this girl with the dark hair could house all of us," he said and Kin grinned.

"Nothing to it," she said before they saw someone coming. Everyone watched Naruto Yuhi-Uzumaki show up and panted.

"Sorry, sorry had some business to do. Did you all wait long?" Naruto asked looking at his five members. They all shook their heads while Kankuro spoke.

"Now that you're here please explain. What is this spy network thing? If you think we're gonna listen to you and betray Suna then you've got another thing coming," Kankuro said while Naruto sweatdropped.

"Kankuro, be silent. If he's lying then I'll know it, but until then we will listen," Gaara said and Kankuro nodded his head as Naruto gave Gaara a word of thanks. Granted yes, he was cautious to those three more than Tayuya since he just fought them, but then again the world worked like that at times didn't it. Yesterday's enemy is today's buddy.

"No I'm not lying. Actually I'm just doing my homework," Naruto said making everyone, but Kin raise their eyebrows.

"What are you, in kindergarden?" Tayuya asked while Naruto rolled his eyes deciding not to say anything to that jab.

"Basically I am supposed to assemble a spy network. My very own to know the dealings of countries, the villages and the nations. I want to make one better that Jiraiya's. Kin has been my first member. I know that I'm putting you all in danger especially Kin and Tayuya being former agents to Orochimaru, but I need you all to trust me. I need your help," Naruto said and Temari sighed.

"Why us? Can't you get someone else?" she asked and Naruto sighed.

"Well since I'm new then I didn't want to waste what I could get, but I also thought of quality. Your family is a little weird, but that's what makes you interesting. I, actually, knew from what Jiraiya gave me the assignment that I just had to get you three. You would make the best additions to my network. Kin said that she had her friend Tayuya and I think I can trust Kin's judgement. Don't be mistaken, I'm not telling you to abandon your villages nor turn on them you'll just be informants for them and me," Naruto said while Kankuro sighed.

"And where would we meet up? It's not like there is a place that is coming between all three of us," Kankuro said and Naruto smiled.

"Actually there is," he said holding up a map. Tayuya, Kin, Kankuro, Temari and Gaara looked at where Naruto was pointing.

"Taki? You expect us to meet up in Taki? And where in Kami's-ass is the place we're meeting?" Tayuya asked and Naruto pointed to the line between Taki and Kumo.

"There is a hidden cavern there. In that cavern is a house, a place of refuge from the last Great Shinobi War. No one uses it. I discovered it back in a mission with my squad. Trust me, it's perfect," Naruto said and Kin nodded liking the sound of it.

"But, what are we supposed to get information on? Just random loads of shit that happen to pop up?" Tayuya asked and Naruto shook his head.

"Tayuya will be watching from Wave to Kiri, Kin will be with her since I'd rather not leave her alone. The three of you will stay in Suna till things quiet down. No doubt you're all devastated at the moment so I won't push you. Recently a few jonin were talking about Kiri and some kind of war. Tayuya, Kin go and investigate. If anything then I can report to Jiji. Thankfully, he knows about my assignment and he okayed it so long as I give him documents about each of you. I did for Kin in the last month, but you guys will take a while. So, will you help me out?" Naruto asked and Tayuya snorted.

"You are the biggest fucker in the world. What Kin sees in your fuckin' ass I don't know. This is too damn stupid I swear," Tayuya said and Kankuro nodded while Gaara stood to his feet.

"That's not saying that we won't do it," he said folding his arms. Naruto looked up at Gaara's neutral face while Tayuya groaned and sighed.

"Going back to Orochimaru where I know I'll die or risk my life doing this shit. Kami is a damn asshole, but fine. Yeah I'll go with it, but I won't fuckin' like it!" Tayuya hollered and Naruto nodded.

"Gaara, are you sure?" Temari asked and Gaara nodded. He turned to Naruto and narrowed his eyes.

"You said we were brothers. Did you mean that?" he asked and Naruto stood to his feet. He patted Gaara's shoulder and gave a cheeky grin.

"I should've worded it better, but yeah. You are my brother. My psychotic, mentally unstable brother," Naruto said making Gaara glare at him before everyone heard Temari chuckle. Kin did the same while Tayuya sighed with a small smile on her face.

"The dude's got your number Gaara," Kankuro said and Gaara snorted looking away from everyone while Naruto furled up a scroll.

"Hold out your hands," he and everyone did so. The blonde took an ink brush and plastered a summoning seal on their wrists.

"You are all my spy network. Thank you for helping me. Don't worry, these are my snakes. They will be our communication. From me to you, for you to the others and from the others to you. You aren't alone. Also if you're in trouble, CALL for some help," Naruto demanded and everyone nodded.

"Good, now go. Gaara your village must be frantically looking for you by now," Naruto said and Gaara nodded as he and his siblings left. He gave Naruto a goodbye and they all left while Naruto turned to Kin and Tayuya.

"Don't worry, just charge everything to the Namikaze Compound. I'll tell Samui so there should be no problems. Just get the things that you will need," Naruto said making the two nod.

"See you later Naruto-sama," Kin said as she left and Tayuya snorted before leaving also. Naruto grinned and rubbed the back of his head this was a good day, somewhat. For some reason, Naruto just couldn't get Ayane's frown out of his head. It really made him sad to think that as her friend she couldn't say what she wanted to him before he ultimately left.

_**With Ayane**_

Ayane felt the shivering cold of the wind against her skin and frowned. Why was she upset? Naruto was just a friend to her. Who cares if he was engaged? It didn't matter to her. Besides it wouldn't really work out anyway, not that she wanted anything to work out. He was just a friend to her. Anything more would've been ridiculous. It seemed that this happened before. Her feelings like for Hayate being clouded. She sighed before she felt a pat.

"Wanna talk about it?" Kasumi asked and Ayane narrowed her eyes.

"About what Kasumi?" Ayane asked and Kasumi smiled.

"Why about your crush on Naruto-san," she said and Ayane swatted her hand away.

"What crush? Don't be ridiculous. He's just an idiot friend. Nothing more nothing less. It's better that way," Ayane said and Kasumi smiled. Oh Ayane had it bad and she didn't even know it.

"Well it's not as ridiculous as it sounds I think. You immediately turned cold when you learned he was engaged. Still you ran after him doing the invasion. Don't you think that says something?" Kasumi asked and Ayane growled.

"No, now let's go inside," she said leaving Kasumi while the half-sister smiled.

"Hmm looks like you still have trouble saying what's on your mind. Wait, what am I saying? She never does. In fact this is the first. Oh yeah, she's got it very bad," Kasumi said before following Ayane to the inn while they packed their things to go.

_**Three Days Later**_

"Bye Ayane-chan I hope to really see you soon," Naruto said and Ayane nodded.

"Yeah, alright. I'll be seeing you later," she said and Ryu and Hayate waved goodbye to Naruto. The blonde watched them leave and sighed. He smiled with Samui next to him.

"They really are cool," Naruto said and Samui lightly glared at him before shrugging her shoulders.

"Yeah I guess so. Not as weird as Karui and Omoi leaving though they said they would be back for 'that'," she said and Naruto nodded his head before sighing. Oh yeah, that would be a very tense day.

"Well come on. We've got our duties Naruto. I'm not going to be late for this Chunin assembly," Samui said sporting her flak jacket and Naruto agreed. He had been putting things in the Namikaze Compound with his mother's help and his sister's. It had taken a while, but it was looking up. Naruto also told Kurenai that she was always welcome to visit him or even stay a few nights and the same with Anko. Both were happy that their son and brother had matured so much for them both. Kurenai was generally sad about Naruto's leaving, but he reminded her that she would always be his mother.

Currently, Naruto and Samui were going to the Platoon room to be assigned their ummm platoons? For the next month or two. It would be a while, but they hoped they that they would work well together with others. During that time, Naruto and Samui had been picking up supplies from the local shinobi store to stock up on items and the like.

Naruto and Samui came up to the door to the room where the annual chunin gathered for new platoons and the such. Naruto sighed and nodded while he opened the door. Samui followed him inside and the two came. They opened another door and saw the entire room filled with chunin. Naruto saw Sasuke and Shikamaru sitting a bit of distance away, but they acknowledged each other while Naruto and Samui sat next to each other.

"Nervous?" Samui asked and Naruto sighed placing a hand on his chest.

"A little. A whole new experience," Naruto said and Samui nodded.

"Just stay cool and you'll be fine," she said and Naruto nodded his head before all the chunin noticed someone coming in.

"Alright all of you will be quiet. We're now assigning the teams. We'll be called away on plenty more missions so don't go slacking off," he said and almost every eye was drawn to Shikamaru who rubbed the back of his head.

"Troublesome people. I got it already," Shikamaru said in a bored tone while Naruto stifled a laugh.

"Right, well anyway. Platoon 1 is...," Naruto looked out the window until he was sure his name was called.

"Platoon 13, Samui..., what is your last name?" the man asked and everyone turned to the blonde female who sighed. Oh what the heck, she was about to be married anyway.

"Yuhi-Uzumaki," she stated making some of the men widen their eyes. Sasuke snickered as some of the guys gave Naruto a jealous look even if they were like ten years older than Samui herself.

"Umm right. Well I'll continue. Samui Yuhi-Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, Shikamaru Nara, and Naruto Yuhi-Uzumaki. That is Platoon 13, you have guard patrol in one week at 0600 hours. Get to know each other in that time," he told them. Naruto, Sasuke and Shikamaru glanced at each other while Samui sighed.

"Oh yeah this is just gonna be great," Naruto said leaning on the desk. Soon all the names were called and people began to file out with most grumbling about being given duties on the same day.

Naruto, Samui, Sasuke and Shikamaru joined together and the last of them sighed.

"So, who's the leader?" Shikamaru asked while everyone glanced at each other.

"Me!" Naruto and Sasuke yelled in unison. Shikamaru sighed and Samui shook her head. Oh yeah this was going to be the beginning of a long, headache inducing, friendship.

_**With Kin and Tayuya**_

The two girls were currently walking through a thick mist and grumbled at having to keep track of people in such a place. They sighed for like the umpteenth time and Tayuya growled.

"Why did I fuckin' follow this ass again?" Tayuya asked and Kin smiled.

"Cause you'd be dead if you went back to Orochimaru," Kin said and Tayuya grumbled.

"Oh right I so conveniently forgot," she said rolling her eyes while Kin sighed. How dramatic can you get?

"Die!" someone said as they heard the noise. A loud rain of kunai came crashing down. Tayuya took out a kunai and growled.

"Did we get fuckin' noticed already?" she asked and Kin shook her head.

"No, based on the sound it's only a few meters from here. Come on," she said and Tayuya followed. They soon came to see people smiling along with someone on the ground. Tons of kunai and shuriken in their back. Tayuya narrowed her eyes and so did Kin.

"Did we get her?" someone asked before Tayuya took out her flute. Kin took out a senbon and were about to charge before they stopped.

"Yep, how gracious of Suna right?" someone asked before they ran off. Tayuya and Kin dropped to the ground and walked to the person. Tayuya placed a finger to their jugular and narrowed her eyes. It was a green haired woman with two orange tips of hair. She wore a typical attire consisting of a sleeveless, backless top and short tight pants, with two lapels on the front and the back. She was wearing an obi around her waist, as well as purple arm-warmers which extended up to her shoulders, and had bandages around her tights and ankles along with a Suna headband

"She's alive, but barely. Come on Kin. Grab this bitch and let's get out of here before those fuckers come back. It looks like we got that shithead's first piece of information," Tayuya said and Kin nodded her head.

"Yeah you're right. Let's get out of here and get her some attention," Kin said and the two girls left the scene in a fierce hurry to get to a doctor. It was really about to get interesting.

* * *

_**KG: I guess you could say that the reason I also made it a DOA cross was because I seem to be going more into Ayane's life than I thought. So much so that I wanted to cover both Ninja Gaiden and DOA even if they are in the same universe. So much of Ayane I want to cover that this seemed the best way. Don't kill me for it. Also yeah, that person might be who you're thinking. I'm not sure whether it's a good move or not to have them around, but I believe it is. Meh, maybe it's just my desires talking.**_

_**Naruto: I repeat. Weirdo, also where the hell is Kyuubi! He didn't say anything! Is he with me or not?**_

_**KG: Umm he is. Don't worry you and Yugito made a nice arrangement for the two bijuu. One that they really like. Don't worry you'll be with your buddy. No problems.**_

_**Naruto: right, but what about Ayane-chan?**_

_**KG: What about her?**_

_**Ayane: Yeah what about me?**_

_**Naruto: How long till she falls for me? I don't like Ayane-chan sad.**_

_**KG: Hard to actually say. Don't worry I won't let you down, much. I PROMISE!**_

_**Naruto: Umm KG?**_

_**KG: Huh?**_

_**Naruto: Could you let me down now?**_

_**KG: Right sorry about that.**_

_**KG: Also to Sasuke being a chunin, I sort of based it off of Shikamaru. Merely showing qualities of a chunin than actually winning the fight more than anything else. Also Sasuke, will have some of the whole...umm slightly vengeful attitude. I'd rather him not be completely OC. It's just not right.**_

_**Naruto: Damn right it's not. Also when is the wedding and...(gulp) the honeymoon?**_

_**Samui: Pervert**_

_**Naruto: Is it really perverted for a man to want to get it on with his soon-to-be wife?**_

_**Me, Ayane & Samui: YES!**_

_**Naruto: Hmph assholes**_

_**KG: Yes well we gotta go now. By people. Stay Breezy and protect what's important to you. Later.**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**KG: GOOD DAY EVERYONE! How are you doin? This is KyuubiGoku your author and I'm here to bring you the next chapter to this story. If you are wondering where Naruto, Samui and Ayane are then they decided to go training in the mountain, but until then I thought to give Naruto a surprise. I hope he likes it. I know I will especially after all I had to do. (Picks up phone)**_

_**KG: Ahem hello.**_

_**?: Yes?**_

_**KG: Hi this is KyuubiGoku and I'd like to suggest that Naruto make an appearance on your show.**_

_**?: Oh? And why is that?**_

_**KG: It's an issue concerning a father and his son. They need to clear the air and since the former is...indisposed then I was hoping that the Shinigami might make an exception.**_

_**?: What? The shinigami? The Death God? Well that's fine. Our crowd loves these kind of things. When can we expect their arrival?  
**_

_**KG: Ahem yes well they will be coming tomorrow. Is that okay?**_

_**?: Of course. I'd love to have them on our show. What's your number that I might contact you?**_

_**KG: Sure. It's XXX-XXX-XXXX.**_

_**?: very well. We'll see you then KyuubiGoku sir. (Hangs up)**_

_**KyuubiGoku: (evil snicker) Yes I'll be seeing you soon too. Hehehe. Also thank you people to review and read my story. I'm glad that you all like it. Without anymore wasting of your time I'll do this chapter. And what do you think about Pakura in my story?**_

_**KG: ….oh that's right. It doesn't matter what you think!**_

_**KG: Also a small question that I want you to answer for me. It's entirely up to you, but it will be this.**_

_**KG: Give me a HELL YES! if you want DOA members to be a part of Naruto's spy network. **_

_**Give me a HELL NO! for the opposite. Now let's get started.**_

* * *

_**Platoon 13's meeting ground**_

Naruto, Sasuke, Samui and Shikamaru all stood around the mass of trees and bushes that was their new meeting place. They had just left the Platoon assignment room and were well on their way to their mission which no one was really looking forward to since it was just guard duty.

"Such a drag, but I propose that we get started. We all basically know each other right?" Shikamaru asked and everyone nodded their heads. There was no need for the four to have introductions as they had spent lots of time together. Naruto and Samui specifically.

"We still haven't discussed the leader of this group. I, personally, don't want to do it. Having to give orders is too much of a pain. Let someone else do it," Shikamaru said and just like that he left the group and leaned against a tree leaving Naruto, Samui and Sasuke to decide. The three looked at each other and Naruto smirked.

"Well I more or less trust Samui to lead if she wants. I also trust Sasuke. I was the team leader in my last group, but I can tell when I don't need to be," Naruto said making Sasuke and Samui turn to him. The blonde backed off from the others and Sasuke snorted.

"I want to see what the girl's made of. If you're Naruto's fiancee then you must be good. I'll step out this time," Sasuke said and all three guys smiled while Samui looked at them from left to right. She saw Naruto give a thumbs up while Shikamaru and Sasuke nodded. Samui closed her eyes and sighed while brushing a hand straight through her hair.

"I see. Well if you all have such confidence in me then I'll try not to let you down. Now I suggest that we do some team practice. It would do good for all of us to get to know battle formations and the like. Is everyone alright with that?" Samui asked and the three guys nodded their heads and started to go about their business.

_**Hokage Mansion**_

Sarutobi was currently in the process of looking over some documents. He sighed and furled his brow from looking over the entire thing. What was he looking at you ask? Why wedding schedules and decorations of course.

"I swear I should be happy that Kumo is paying half for this, but still. I have to find a nice chapel, kimonos, and all this other stuff. Maybe I should just get Kurenai to handle this. She's Naruto's mother after all," Sarutobi said while inwardly smiling at his scheming self while Jiraiya came into the room.

"Yo old man I've got Naruto's files here," Jiraiya said and Sarutobi looked up from the notes before narrowing his eyes.

"It's doesn't matter what you've got!" he shouted while Jiraiya sweatdropped. He carefully took a step back from his sensei while Sarutobi caught himself and gave a terrible sigh before sitting back into his chair.

"Sorry, just very tired is all," He said and Jiraiya nodded his head with a smile.

"The brat's wedding right? I heard from Kakashi that you plan on telling the village soon and you're trying to form a guest list," Jiraiya responded and Sarutobi nodded while taking his pipe from his lips. He puffed the smoke watching it dissipate while Jiraiya waved his hand to dismiss it from his nostrils.

"That's right. Right now the only people I have on this list are some of the council members, myself, you, Kurenai and the other jonin along with Anko and some of the chunin like Iruka. Konohamaru said that he wanted to attend 'his bosses' wedding also. Then the list extends to Samui-san's friends. This is such a pain," Sarutobi said and Jiraiya cackled with a nod before he contemplated.

"What about her?" Jiraiya asked and Sarutobi looked out into the village with a longing expression.

"You try finding her. I don't think it would be that easy you know?" Sarutobi said and Jiraiya nodded his head. He had tried multiple times to find his female teammate, but she was just as slippery as Orochimaru when she wanted to be.

"I suppose that's true. Still you have to also make sure that Naruto and Samui are prepared. They only started hehehe 'living' together a day ago. Though I don't know why I'm worried. Maybe he's done it already,"

Jiraiya smirked at his implication and Hiruzen looked at his student with a demeaning expression, but it dissipated. He, who read Icha-Icha on a daily basis, probably couldn't reprimand his former student for anything.

"If you say so, but have Kurenai and Anko catch you trying to peek and you might just end up on Unsolved Mysteries," Sarutobi said and Jiraiya snorted.

"What is that supposed to be?

"A drama. And a very good drama at that. It just came to the theaters three days ago. You outta watch it," Sarutobi said and Jiraiya shrugged his shoulders.

"Yeah right. Well here are the brat's starting network members. I must say that when I handed him the assignment I didn't think he'd have this many people following him. Especially this, these two females, Kin Tsuchi and Tayuya. My information tells me that they worked under Orochimaru. Leave it to the brat to convince to people of Orochimaru to join him and then he got the Suna siblings. Sarutobi-sensei let me tell you this if you or the next person to be Hokage ever needs information then this brat is going to go places. He might even have one bigger than mine," Jiraiya said and Sarutobi looked positively flabbergasted at his words, but he took them to heart.

"But anyway. I'm going to go. Hopefully I can find her right before that snake tries anything else," Jiraiya said and Sarutobi nodded his head while watching him leave. He then turned his attention to the notes of people. Tayuya, Kin, Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari. He has five people to his network already. It only made Sarutobi wonder how bigger it could possibly get.

_**With Tayuya and Kin**_

The two female spy members were currently in a nearby town in a waiting room while doctors and nurses looked over the down female that the two had brought in. Seriously, they all went crazy from the sight of the female who had blood dropping from her body that no one hesitated to give her treatment. She was currently in the medical room while Kin and Tayuya waiting for the results.

"Do you think she'll live?" Kin asked and Tayuya snorted a response, but didn't say anything.

The two sat in relative silence before the redhead got to her feet. Kin watched her friend get up and bite her thumb. She traced it over the seal on her arm and shouted.

"**Kuchiyose no Jutsu," **Tayuya shouted and Taro appeared. He was the only snake that the members could summon along with one more who was going to be the network's line of communication. Granted no one had the contract so this was the only way that they could do it. Naturally, Naruto talked it over with the snakes and all agreed that it would appropriate if no one was going to be the summoner for the snakes.

"**What can I do for you?" **Taro asked and Tayuya took out a slip of paper. She wrote on it and then knelt down.

"Hand this to the shithead. I have a bit of his information," Tayuya said and while Taro forked his tongue at Tayuya's disrespect of his summoner he merely tried to ignore it and took the scroll before vanishing out of sight. Tayuya sighed and sat back down just in time for a doctor and nurse come out of the room. Both females tensed while the doctor took his gloves off making them give a popping sound.

"You needn't worry anymore. Had you been even a day late then she would be long gone. We had to offer a lot of blood transfusions, but we were able to stabilize her. She should be fine, but she won't be leaving that bed for a couple of days. Are you her family?" the doctor asked and the girls looked at each other. Just hearing that she was okay was enough for them and they were ready to leave and complete their duties just like, but Kin sighed.

"Will she be alright if we left her by herself?" Kin asked and the doctor sighed.

"I'm afraid not. She has no money. Who's going to pay her bills?" he asked and Tayuya growled.

"Is that it? You just want some fuckin' money for someone's life?!" Tayuya asked grabbing the doctor and slamming him into the wall. The nurse and Kin widened their eyes while the doctor coughed.

"No I didn't mean it like that. I'm sorry," he said and Tayuya glared daggers at him before dropping him to the floor. He coughed and Kin sighed.

"Yeah we're her family. Her sisters. We'll be looking after her until she wakes up. Now if you would be so kind as to point me to some root beer then I'd like that shithead," Tayuya said and Kin smirked.

"V-Vending machine is down the hall," he said and Tayuya nodded walking off while Kin went into the room. She saw the tall woman sleeping soundly and took a seat in a chair.

"Want one?" Tayuya asked holding up a can and Kin nodded her head with a smile.

"Sure," she said and Tayuya tossed Kin a can while the two drank the caffeinated soda.

"Ahhh the only real thing that's worth shit in this place," Tayuya said and Kin shrugged her shoulders.

"If you say so," she said and Tayuya smiled while placing one leg over the other.

"How long do we have to wait for this bitch?" Tayuya asked and Kin wasn't sure just how to answer that question so she didn't answer. Tayuya seemed to noticed that her friend was distracted and so she didn't bother going into things anymore so the two just decided to simply wait for the mysterious woman to wake up.

_**Orochimaru's Base**_

The Snake sannin roared as he slammed a table with his foot destroying it completely.

"RAAAAAHHHHH! Kabuto, get in here!" Orochimaru shouted and immediately Kabuto came inside. He looked at Orochimaru seething. His arms nearly burned upon repair even by the medic's field of expertise.

"Yes Orochimaru-sama?" Kabuto asked and Orochimaru snarled.

"Have you located her yet?" he asked and Kabuto sighed. Ever since Tayuya had been taken by Kin then Orochimaru had been expending a few resources to get her back. He had to. She was one of the few people that new the true workings of his bases and he was surprised that they weren't already overrun by shinobi of every fuckin' nation in the entire world so it was obvious that the two simply disappeared.

Then there was the search for Tsunade to heal his arm which turned out in zilch, nada, bupkis, nothing, running on empty. It was such a damn task and to top it all off, Orochimaru didn't even get to freakin' mark Sasuke with the curse seal merely because of Kyoko's unforeseen interference that stopped him.

"Please be more patient Orochimaru-sama we will have her soon enough. I promise now please take your medication," Kabuto said and Orochimaru scowled. If only things were going to plan. It was such a damn waste of time.

"Hmph you find Tsunade in the next ten hours or I find a different way to use a scalpel," Orochimaru said and Kabuto grimaced before nodding his head and leaving the room along with an irate Orochimaru behind.

_**With Ayane**_

The Tengu kunoichi was currently back at home looking over her village. Kasumi and Hayate had left to go and deal with the DOA organization while Ryu and Momiji went to inform Ryu's father, Joe Hayabusa, about Konoha and their works along with what their leader had asked of them. Ayane was in charge of telling the elders about it also. She did that the instant they got back and right now all the elders were busy contemplating the deal. Naturally the caution of using the portal in the mountains was a bit on the high side, but the benefits seemed to outweigh the mistakes. They told Ayane to wait for their decision and here she was looking down at the village with a bit of scorn.

"Hmph, why should I be mad? I don't like the idiot. He's just a friend. Who cares if he's engaged? I don't care! I don't!" Ayane said balling her fists in anger before growling and slumping to the ground. She looked at the bridge where she and Kasumi used to play in the river below looking for koi fish. She sighed and snorted.

"What are you doing here alone?" someone said and Ayane turned her head around to meet the wife of the current head, her mother, Ayame. Ayane quickly forgot her thoughts and knelt down on one knee.

"M-My Lady I'm sorry that I didn't notice you," Ayane said and immediately Ayame frowned. She could see that such a reaction was her fault mostly. All those years, Ayane's father, Raidou, Ayame cowardice, it all came rushing back to the woman.

"Ayane, I am your mother. There is no 'Milady' between you and me. I've been watching how you and Kasumi are now. You both are a lot happier just like when you were kids trying to catch koi fish in the streams to eat. Tell me Ayane, why are you so upset?" Ayame asked and Ayane, despite herself, snorted.

"It's nothing Milady. Just thinking," Ayane said and Ayame smiled.

"Is it Hayate?" she asked and Ayane gave a small blush. She won't lie and say that she didn't hold some feelings for the great shinobi. He was all she could like, but those feelings seemed to be replaced with something else.

"Excuse me?" Ayane asked and Ayame turned to her with smile.

"Hayate always was the one closest to you so I just naturally figured that...," Ayane quickly shook her head to denote her mother's statement much to Ayame joyfulness. This was probably the most she ever spent with Ayane outside of necessary meetings.

"Not that's not it. It's just that- well um," Ayane wasn't sure how to go about this. Not at all. She could only pass off her feelings as interest rather than plan liking Naruto, but why did seeing that irritate her so much?

"But you at least agree that it's a boy?" Ayame asked and since the Tengu female stayed silent then her mother took that as a definite yes.

"So you're already at that age huh? How much have I missed?" Ayame wondered and Ayane stuttered. She shook her head and sighed.

"M-Mother if you didn't know about your feelings for someone and didn't know how to express it then how would you do it?" Ayane asked and Ayame smirked. She turned her head around to her second daughter and smiled.

"Well if I liked him then I would just have to show him. Not sure how I would do it, but I'm sure that I'd come up with something. At least he would know it," Ayame said and Ayane snorted.

"And if they were engaged?" she added and Ayame faulted on that question lightly, but she tried not to let it show for all she was worth.

"Oh my Ayane, where have you been?" Ayame asked in all curiosity and Ayane sighed.

"In a place where multiple partners are allowed. _Curse you Muramasa," _Ayane said and Ayame smiled.

"Then what's the problem? Is it that you don't like the be the second woman?" Ayame asked and Ayane sighed.

"I don't know. Wait, I didn't say it was me," Ayane said and Ayame snickered.

"I just had a feeling," she said and Ayane sighed.

"But to answer your question then I wouldn't let my pride keep me from being happy," Ayame said walking away to allow Ayane to soak that in. The girl narrowed her eyes and groaned before turning around.

"_Lot of good that did," _she said before walking back to hear the elders and their decision.

_**With Ryu and Momiji**_

"Are you sure that is what their leader said to you Ryu?" Joe asked sitting in a meditative pose while Ryu nodded his head to his father's question. Ryu told him about the current invasion that he had been in helping Konoha that was requested by Naruto and talking to the head of the village.

"Hai Tou-san. Their Hokage wishes a presence with you to discuss a future alliance between the Hayabusa village, the Mugen Tenshin clan, and Konoha itself," Ryu said with Momiji nodding to her master's words not seeing the lies at all. Joe took up a cup of tea and sipped it gently while sighing.

"Ryu, I allowed you to go to these 'Chunin Exams' on the condition that you remained discrete and didn't draw attention to yourself did I not?" Joe asked and Ryu bowed his head to his father that he indeed did so.

"Yes father, but you also taught me to help those in need and Ayane's friend required help so I gave it. Isn't that right, father?" Ryu asked and Joe smirked from behind the curtain of his room where he was sitting.

"Indeed I have taught you that Ryu. It's good that you aren't forgetting the principles that have been given to you. You are sure that this was asked of the boy's 'Hokage'?" Joe asked and Ryu nodded his head.

"You should see them Joe-sama. There were people my and Ayane's age using such techniques of ninpo. They could cling to walls, summon animals to their aid and even had civilians, nobles, and other important people watching. It was like everyday life," Momiji said and Joe narrowed his eyes. It seemed like a very interesting place indeed.

Joe closed a scroll he was reading and set his cup of tea down on a holder. He stood to his feet and turned his head showing his back to Ryu and Momiji.

"I will think about it. Such allies might be beneficial in the future. For right now we will hold until I make the appropriate decision," Joe said making Ryu and Momiji nod their heads to his words.

"Come Momiji it's time that we began your training along with seeing Kureha for later," Ryu said and Momiji nodded her head as they vanished out of sight from Ryu's father.

_**With Naruto and Samui, later**_

Naruto was busy looking over more of his mother's scroll in the house on genjutsu as well as having some clones get a run through his father's scrolls. He was really interested in all the fuinjutsu aspects and while he would've wanted to learn the Hiraishin he knew it was well beyond him at the moment so he settled for reading until a poof came next to him. The blonde looked at Taro and smiled.

"Yo Taro. Any information?" Naruto asked and at the mentioning of Taro, Mikata popped her head from the blonde's warm jacket that she had been staying in. She looked at the snake a lightly hissed while Taro hissed back before bowing.

"**Here Naruto-sama, from Tayuya-san. She said that this warrants your attention," **Taro said and Naruto narrowed his eyes. Samui glanced at Naruto while watching him kneel down. She saw him take a note from the snake's mouth and hold it in his hands. This was Samui's second day living with the blonde and while she knew it wouldn't happen overnight, but she really wished she would know what her soon-to-be husband was thinking. Granted, yes he told her about his spy network and she agreed to it so maybe it was that.

"Thank you Taro. You're doing a great job. Say, just for what I thought about you later, but what type of snake are you?" Naruto asked and Taro snickered.

"**I am a-," **

"It doesn't matter what you are!" Mikata shouted before slithering back into Naruto's jacket. The blonde blinked and Taro hissed lowly while the blonde sighed.

"Something happen between you two?" Naruto asked and Taro snorted.

"**No Naruto-sama. Nothing that warrants that moody woman," **Taro answered and Mikata hissed.

"I'll show you moody you jackasssss,"Mikata said letting her Ss slip out of her mouth while Taro snorted.

"**Whatever girl. Anyway Naruto-sama, I'm a venomous serpent. I use poison mists to capture my targets. Is that all?" **Taro asked. Naruto nodded his head and Taro left as the blonde opened the scroll.

"_Shithead,_

_We got your first piece of information. Kin and I were walking through Kiri like you instructed and we discovered a downed woman in a place not far off from the road. She's a shinobi from Suna and Kiri attacked her. We don't know the details, but it seems that there is some bad blood between Suna and Kiri. What would you like for us to do with her? She's currently in the hospital and we're waiting beside her._

_Tayuya," _

Naruto smirked and looked over the note. This was exactly what a network was supposed to do. So it seemed that Suna and Kiri had a bit of a grudge against each other. Naruto wasn't sure why. He'd never heard of anything bad happening between the two villages. He also doubted that however this woman was then she wasn't visiting the place. There is no way Suna would send a shinobi into an enemy village. Alone no less. Unless...they weren't expecting her to come back at all. Offering up a shinobi to someone.

"Hmm I guess with Suna's resources being how they were along with us then they didn't want anymore enemies. Still doing something like that is so much more stupid than it could ever be," Naruto spoke to himself and Samui narrowed her eyes before she watched the blonde leave from the room until returning to write down on a separate piece of paper. He gave it to another snake and sent it off while Samui massaged her neck.

"There and done," Naruto said before turning to see Samui rolling her neck lightly.

"You okay Samui-chan?" Naruto asked in slight worry while the blonde newly instated Konoha chunin sighed in irritation.

"I have this crick in my neck that won't leave. I've had it since we left the training area," she said and Naruto smiled while patting the couch next to him giving Samui a hint.

"Then I'll massage it for you," he said to her and Samui glanced at Naruto with a light glare. The blonde gulped under her gaze, but he sighed in relief when she shrugged and placed her book down. Naruto adjusted his body and Samui sat down in front of him. She leaned back and Naruto gulped.

"You're not going to break my neck are you?" she asked and Naruto snorted.

"Of course not," he said before he heard two pairs of giggling.

"**I told you Kyuubi-kun. Naruto-kun is advancing more than you thought he would," **Nibi said and Kyuubi snorted while looking at the blonde.

"**Gonna do it already huh brat? Well good for ya. You need to get laid. It's an embarrassment to the greatest of all Bijuu that you are still a virgin," **Kyuubi said and Naruto's eyebrow twitched to that response before growled.

"_Why Yugito-san and I worked out that deal I don't know. Sheesh, she got the raw end of this deal. It was a good thing that I managed to separate Nibi-san's soul from her chakra. That why she stays with Kyuubi and her chakra stays with Yugito-san. You should be thanking me baka fox," _Naruto said and Nibi smiled.

"**That's right Kyuubi-kun. You should be thanking him. Besides it's not like you would be watching him, would you?" **Nibi asked glaring dangerously at Kyuubi who coughed and blushed.

"**Of course not. I have more class than that," **

"_Now I don't believe that. You're too class-less to have any class at all!" _Naruto shouted in his mind while Kyuubi growled.

"**You know what brat? You can go to-,"**

"_What?"_

"**You can-," **

"_What?" _

"**You-,"**

"_What? What? What? What? WHAT?!" _Naruto shouted in his mind and Kyuubi growled inwardly before turning his head.

"**I don't have to take this shit from you. Come on Nibi, let's go before I kill this brat and us in the process," **Kyuubi said while Nibi nodded and the two bijuu dropped in the recesses of Naruto's mind leaving the blonde to sigh before he placed his hands around Samui's neck. He gently pressed hi finger to her sore spot making her sigh as she leaned back further to Naruto's moves.

"Mmmmmm," she muttered and the blonde grinned before he gently kneaded her shoulder and started to work out the tick in her shoulder or neck that was bothering her. He could feel Samui lighten her body as she felt good from the very well placed massage that Naruto was giving.

"So?" he asked expecting an answer and Samui gave a gentle smile while turning her head.

"Not bad. A little lower though," she requested and Naruto obliged as he moved his hand further down. They now rested on her arms as Naruto continued to use his chakra to massage her sensitive places. He could already feel Samui's muscles relax while she moaned again. Samui was too deep into the massage to realize that she was having an effect on Naruto who was shuddering. Being this close to Samui he smiled. She smelled good, like fresh cut spring flowers in a small meadow.

"I'm glad you like it," Naruto said and Samui sighed again to his touches while slowly nodding her head. She moved her hand and turned her head to meet Naruto into a kiss that the blonde wasn't expecting. He was stumped for a second, but just went with it while Samui quickly turned her entire body around and deepened the connection. She long forgot about the feeling in her neck or even her shoulder while Naruto wrapped his arms around her back. He leaned up from the arm of the couch and managed to bring his head to the wall while Samui straddled him. She placed a hand on the T-shirt he was wearing and quickly separated. Her face was flushed and so was Naruto. The two stared at each other for a little bit.

"You make a very good massage," Samui said and Naruto chuckled while rubbing the back of his head.

"Well I try," he responded while Samui closed her eyes.

"That's good. It's not cool to not try," she said and Naruto easily agreed with her before Samui stopped much to Naruto's sadness. She quickly got off and Naruto leaned up only to meet her finger.

"Yes I want to continue, but it will hold more meaning if we do it after we're married. Is that okay?" Samui asked and Naruto smiled. He sighed and got to his feet before nodding his head.

"Sure Samui-chan that's just fine," Naruto said before they walked up the stairs to go to bed.

_**With Tayuya and Kin, three days later**_

The two females sat awake in the hospital room waiting for the woman to wake up. Tayuya's patience was ending and she said that if she didn't wake up by morning then the two would leave and while Kin didn't like it she agreed since this was wasting time. Currently the two were playing cards with each other while someone opened their eyes.

"Got any 5s?" Kin asked and Tayuya shook her head while smiling.

"Got any 3s?" she asked and Kin growled before handing them to Tayuya before she laid the cards down.

"I win!" Tayuya said and Kin snorted. She turned away while Tayuya smiled.

"Thanks for that new kunai set Kin," Tayuya said and Kin snorted a response before someone glared.

"Who are you two?" they asked and immediately the girls turned to the source of the question to see the tall woman awake looking at them like they were her enemies. Jeez this woman had her issues.

"We're the ones who found you out in the middle of that road. How about some fuckin' appreciation?" Tayuya asked and Kin sighed at her friend and her ways before smiling.

"Sorry, Tayuya's just a little angry right now. I'm Kin Tsuchi and like I said, this is Tayuya. We found you after-,"

"After Kiri tried to kill me," she said making Kin and Tayuya nod. They both watched the woman grip the sheets of her bed tightly while trying to move, but groaned and cursed.

"Face it lady. You won't be leaving that bed for another two or three days," Tayuya said and the woman grumbled, but laid back into the bed.

"Umm would you like something to drink?" Kin asked and the woman looked up at the ceiling before turning to Tayuya and Kin.

"No thank you," she said and Tayuya snorted.

"Well fine. We weren't offering anything anyway. So you got a name or some shit?" Tayuya asked while Kin bopped her on the head.

"Tayuya be nice for a change," Kin said and Tayuya snorted before opening another can of root beer. Kin smiled while the woman gave them both contemplative looks.

"My name is Pakura. I'm from Suna," she said and Tayuya choked on her drink while Kin patted her on the back.

"Pakura? As in the 'Hero of Sunagakure' Pakura?" Tayuya asked and Pakura nodded her head before both young women noticed the scowl on her face.

"Hero, yeah I was the hero. Until I was betrayed by my village. I was given a mission from Suna to Kiri. I was told it would be a peace treaty. I was simply the envoy. I didn't know that I would be handed over to Kiri like some dog. Damn them all!" Pakura said before she flinched and touched some of her bruises.

"Welcome to the club," Kin said while Pakura looked up at the brunette who was smiling lightly.

"I was betrayed also. Left to die by my master for a mission that he didn't even succeed in accomplishing. I know the feeling of betrayal," Kin said and Tayuya sighed looking at her friend. Pakura raised an eyebrow before turning her head to the nearby window.

"How long have you two been looking out for me?" Pakura asked and Tayuya snorted getting to her feet.

"3 of the longest fuckin' days of my life! Do you see that trash can full of root beer cans?" Tayuya asked and Pakura, despite herself, chuckled and soon the entire room was filled in laughter before Pakura gasped.

"Maki!" she said before wincing while Kin got up.

"Excuse me?" she said and Pakura shook her head.

"No Maki, my student. She's all alone there. I have to get her!" Pakura said getting up only to fall to her knees on the ground while Tayuya stood in front of her.

"The only thing you're getting is more rest. This Maki person. She someone special to you?" Tayuya asked and Pakura narrowed her eyes.

"She's the only thing precious to me. I'm looking after her. Don't try to stop me or I mummify you," Pakura said and Tayuya snorted.

"You in what army?" she asked and Kin tapped her shoulder making Tayuya turn around to see a fireball looking object in the air.

"No army. Just me and my Shakuton( Scorch Release)," Pakura said with a smile and Tayuya sighed. Kin snickered at Pakura's attempt and the redhead groaned while nodding her head.

"So Kin, let's go and inform those other three shitheads. They're about to have some company. Not only that, but make sure that they see find this Maki person. Pakura here can go get her and they can fuck each other for all I care," Tayuya said while Kin nodded. She immediately summoned a snake and sent a note to the Suna siblings about Maki and where they could expect to meet Pakura.

"There you go. They should get it tomorrow and reply to us set up a time that you can see her," Kin said with a smile and Pakura lightly glared at them both before sighing.

"What do you want?" she asked and Tayuya snorted.

"For you to pay this fuckin' hospital bill," she said and Pakura didn't even want to know how much her injuries costed to get fixed. She shuddered at the mere thought of it.

"But seriously then there is one thing you could do for us," Kin said and Pakura narrowed her eyes.

"Is that so?" she asked and Kin nodded. Tayuya glared at Kin and what she was about to say.

"Join our spy network," Kin said and Tayuya slapped her forehead enough for it to leave a print mark.

"Excuse me?" Pakura asked as Kin helped her to the bed and sat down. This was going to be a long remainder of the night and Tayuya was going to be super irritated come morning.

_**Platoon 13, nighttime, three days later**_

Naruto groaned for the umpteenth time and looked at Samui who was busy observing the surroundings while Sasuke and Shikamaru were somewhere else looking around.

"Stay alert Naruto," Samui said and Naruto nodded while looking back across the fields. Heck, you could say that he was on the wall of Konoha. Merely looking off into the distance. They had been there for about three hours and the next shift was to take place in another two hours. Five hours of nothing to do was a pain in the ass for the blonde shinobi.

He had recently checked in with his spy network and Kin told him about the woman Pakura and her going to Suna to pick up Maki whom she was looking after. Naturally Naruto was just that softhearted, but he also heard that Kin asked said woman to join his spy network. Yes Naruto wanted to expand it, but to be outside of people that he didn't know about was almost too much of a risk. That's why he had asked Samui for any information on Pakura that he would have to be aware of and she told him all that he needed to know. Hearing about Pakura and her accomplishments, well you can guess how Naruto actually felt. So Kin told him that Pakura was going to go and meet with the Suna siblings who had received the message in the last two days and would be waiting with Maki by their side to deliver her to Pakura.

Naruto, currently, opened a can of soda that Tayuya apparently had him drinking and offering one to Samui who quickly took it with a thanks of appreciation.

"You'd think that being a platoon that Sasuke and Shikamaru would be in the same room as us," Naruto said trying to get some conversation going while Samui shrugged her shoulder.

"It is what it is I suppose. Of course I bet Shikamaru-san is sleeping while Sasuke is looking out the window," Samui said taking the can of root beer and giving it a sip.

"Yeah that damn teme hehe. Always the overachiever," Naruto said snickering while Samui shook her head lightly, but didn't say anything until she remembered a certain incident and sat back down. There was a table between the two chunin and so Samui placed her can on said table.

"Hmm now I guess is a good time for you to tell me something," Samui said and Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Which is what?" he asked not really remembering if he hid anything or not from her. Kyuubi and Nibi were naturally interested and Nibi taking a small peek at Naruto's past memories then she could certainly see where this was going.

"Tell me, how do you know that friend of yours. Ayane was it?" Samui asked and Naruto twitched with his can to his lips.

"**BUSTED!" **Kyuubi and Nibi shouted in unison while Naruto gulped. He immediately started to sweat while Samui narrowed her eyes at him.

"Umm okay, what about Ayane-chan?" Naruto asked while Samui closed her eyes. She propped a leg over the other and folded her arms like she was about to chew her soon-to-be husband out right now.

"_Time to write the will Kyuubi," _Naruto said and Kyuubi instantly agreed with the blonde as Nibi watching him summon some paper and a pen.

"**Here lies Yuhi-Uzumaki Naruto. He lived a short life only because he tried to be too badass by thinking he could get two girls at once. He leaves his prized possession of Root Beer, Ramen and Genjutsu to the next unlucky bastard that happens to try the same thing. Let it be known that Kyuubi and Nibi witnessed the entire event and held the blonde in low regard. Done, how is that kit?" **Kyuubi asked and Naruto snorted.

"_Haha very funny baka fox," _Naruto said in though before a cough from Samui brought him back to life.

"As I was saying Naruto, where did you meet Ayane-san?" Samui asked and Naruto lightly chuckled with rubbing the back of his head. He didn't know where all this tension was coming from, but he really wished that something was going to get him out of it at the moment.

"Why the interest in Ayane-chan, Samui-chan?" Naruto asked stalling for whatever time he hoped to get, but he didn't realize two important things in stalling. One, he would be in that room for two more hours. Lastly, two, if he was able to stall then they would pick that conversation up at home and Samui would get it out of him the easy, the hard way, or the unpleasant way.

"You two seemed close the time that I saw you. Call it a passing interest," Samui half-lied as she had another motive for knowing, but Naruto didn't need to know that just yet and so the blonde sighed and nodded.

"I met Ayane-chan back in the Land of Iron where I had that tournament. You remember right?" Naruto asked and Samui nodded agreeing as she touched her sword that held the same type of metal that the anbu used in their own swords.

"That's right. Go on," Samui said and Naruto nodded his head.

The blonde soon began to use all the time in the remaining two hours to tell Samui all about Ayane. She was a good friend of his. He learned about her past, the two became temporary allies to stop a guy who held a grudge against the Land of Iron's leader, Mifune. She told him about her family, her friends, her dreams and aspirations and Naruto did the same. He said how he had given her the same seal as the ones he gave his spy network so that he could stay in touch with her. He told Samui everything that he could.

"At that's why I where her bandana around my waist. I never take it off, well except to wash it on occasions, but other than that I keep it on the whole time. Even Mikata likes it," Naruto said and Samui nodded.

"Good, then one last question," Samui said and Naruto gave a mental groan, but nodded nonetheless.

"Do you like her?" Samui asked and Naruto nodded with a smile.

"Of course I like her. She's a good friend of mine. How could I not?" Naruto asked while Samui was sure that he meant that simple kind of like. She sighed and lightly chuckled. Simple Naruto, her soon-to-be husband.

"Not that like," Samui said and Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"**Listen and answer carefully Naruto-kun. This might determine if you sleep on the couch or not. Heck, this might determine if you live at all," **Nibi said while Naruto gulped.

"_Yeah well you two are coming with me to hell if I go so don't laugh," _Naruto said and he immediately got his desired reaction as Kyuubi and Nibi gulped for their own lives. They might be balls of chakra, but even they could feel pain when it hurt enough.

"Naruto, what I mean ism do you like her the same way that you like me?" Samui asked and Naruto gulped. He closed his eyes and folded his arms. He hadn't thought about Ayane like that on purpose. He'd kill himself before he said that she wasn't cute or even hot. That drive to get stronger, the abilities that she possessed, her strong will, and her eyes. Oh those glorious red, cold eyes that could pierce the soul with just one look just like his, his mother's and Samui's. Even like Kyoko-chan. He trembled at them when he first met them. They were just so-

"**Earth to boy with the cold glare fetish. Your fiancee is waiting for your answer. Please give her one before she kills you and stop thinking about cold glares and the like," **Kyuubi said while Nibi snickered along with her husband.

"Samui-chan, I'm not going to lie to you. I...do like Ayane-chan. There is so much I can't name it all. Just like with you. You saw her during the invasion. You know how strong she is or at least how strong she should be. Samui-chan, I respect you too much to lie to you and I won't. I do like Ayane-chan, but if it means making you unhappy or even mad then I couldn't do anything. N-Not that I did, but you know what I mean," Naruto said and Samui glared hard at him.

"**Yeah prepare the sheets and pillow. You're sleeping on the couch," **Nibi said and Kyuubi groaned while leaning in an armchair while taking up a book called 'What to do when your jailor acts like a dumbass'. Yeah it should be a best seller, but alas it isn't.

"I see," Samui said getting to her feet and just in time too since Sasuke and Shikamaru opened the door.

"Hey you guys our shift is over. Oh and someone just told us, but Hokage-sama wants us in the mission room tomorrow morning," Shikamaru said while Samui nodded her head. She walked past everyone else while Sasuke and Shikamaru turned to Naruto who sighed and took up his can of root beer and headed for the door.

"Shikamaru, you were right. Women are troublesome," Naruto said before making it to the door and leaving. Sasuke and Shikamaru glanced at each other while the former snorted.

"You really think women are troublesome?" Sasuke asked and Shikamaru rubbed the back of his head.

"If I meant it anymore then I would shout it out to you, but that would be too much of a drag so I won't," he said as he headed for the door as well as Sasuke.

_**With Naruto**_

"Samui-chan, would you hold on?" Naruto asked while Samui paid him no mind. She kept running and before long Naruto narrowed his eyes. Being around Anko, then he learned things and like his surrogate sister, never and NARUTO MEANS NEVER ignore him when he calls out to you.

That being said, Naruto pushed chakra to his legs and closed the distance grabbing Samui by the arm. The blonde then took her to an alleyway and the two leaned against the wall.

"Samui-chan I told you the truth. I didn't hide it because I had respect for you. In return, I ask that I not be ignored. I've had plenty of that in my life and I don't want it from you," Naruto said in a cold tone.

Samui glared at him, but Naruto glared back with the two of their gazes piercing the other. Samui tried to intensify her glare, but Naruto being the prodigy and inheritor of Kurenai's own glare was able to overpower Samui's almost easily. Seeing that she lost, Samui closed her eyes and nodded.

"Alright then. I understand that much Naruto. I'll agree that that was unfair of me to you. It's just that hearing nice things about another woman are another woman's grudge," Samui said and Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Then why do you women ask if you don't want the truth?" he asked her and Samui chuckled.

"Sometimes we want men to say what we want to hear, not the truth. It's complicated," Samui said and Naruto sighed.

"What do you want me to do?" he asked her and Samui glared.

"Do you love me?" she asked.

"Yes,"

"Do you love her?"

"...Yes,"

Samui sighed and chuckled lightly. She turned back to the alleyway entrance and then turned to Naruto. The blonde seemed to not be afraid of the consequences and he well knew the consequences. If Samui said that she didn't want to marry him then she would leave for Kumo, the alliance would be destroyed, and he would be the one that would be called the damn screw-up of a lifetime. He seemed to be prepared for it all.

"Alright," Samui said and Naruto closed his eyes tight, but then that word registered in his mind. He opened them to see Samui folding her arms with a small smile.

"Huh?" was all Naruto could say to her while Samui turned around.

"It's not cool that you like someone along with me Naruto. I'm making that clear right now, but I saw Ayane-san's reaction. She might have called you an idiot, but I could hear a lot of warmth in it. She was the first person to run after you when you went after Gaara and yet you say that you don't love her enough to jeopardize your relationship with me. THAT'S what I wanted to hear. Despite what Karui and Omoi say about me, I'm not close-minded...sometimes. It will take some getting used to, but I'll deal with it. One condition," Samui said and Naruto widened his eyes.

"Umm that is?" he asked and Samui turned around.

"I want to fight her. If she's as strong as you say she is then that's all the more reason to test her. That is all," Samui said and Naruto tilted his head to the side.

"I'm afraid I don't understand," Naruto said while Kyuubi and Nibi dropped their jaws.

"**Dammit Kit, she's says that she doesn't mind if you date that Ayane chick!" **Kyuubi shouted and Naruto widened his eyes before smiling.

"You serious?" Naruto asked and Samui then frowned again.

"I'm not really the sharing type, but I am the understanding type. When am I not serious?" Samui asked and Naruto walked up to her and shocked Samui when he grabbed her sides and twirled her in the air.

"That's my wife dattebayo!" Naruto yelled drawing some attention while Samui blushed.

"Ahem, would you mind putting me down now? We have to go home. I have another crick from the long day," Samui said and Naruto's eyebrow twitched.

"Oh? And where is it this time?" Naruto asked and Samui rubbed her shoulder.

"Shoulders again. I think I might need another massage after you cook us some dinner," Samui said and Naruto chuckled.

"Very well. I welcome the work," he said to her before the two shunshined home.

_**Sunagakure**_

Pakura arrived back to her village in the dead of night. She wouldn't service this place anymore. No way, not after what they did. She worked hard so that all the people would thrive and survive. She trained so hard and that was the thanks she got? NO WAY!

Pakura jumped up on the wall of the village and looked around. She quickly jumped down into a rooftop and came down to the ground. She made sure to stay hidden, grab Maki and leave to complete her spy network work. Granted she wasn't fully instituted so she would have to pay a trip to Konoha after she was done. Looking for someone called Naruto Yuhi-Uzumaki. Never heard of the person, but she would decide what to do with her and Maki. Anything what better than what she almost received. Not for this ungrateful village.

Pakura quickly made it to the destined spot and kept to the shadows.

"Pakura-san,"

The female turned her head fast to see the Kazekage's son, Gaara looking at her along with his other children. She more than likely wanted to incinerate them all for the sins of their father, but she didn't dare. They didn't do anything and it wasn't like her to be that petty with her revenge. Just let them think she was dead and once the council learned she was alive then she would have the joy of seeing their faces.

"I never thought I'd see the day when the Kazekage's own children would be helping me," Pakura said and Kankuro snorted.

"Are you kidding? We heard you died to Iwa. There was a large gravestone to you," Kankuro said and Pakura chuckled. It wasn't in the least bit funny, but the thought of having the entire village fooled by her death made her...see the irony of it for the most part.

"I see. So they didn't tell you the truth. Where is Maki?" Pakura asked and Gaara unfolded his arms.

"She is here. When we told her that you were coming she didn't believe us, but we insisted. We also told her that Pakura would be taking her away so she's packing a few things. She is an orphan you know," Gaara said and Pakura glared.

"I know that better than anyone," Pakura said and before long everyone heard a thump and Pakura looked up to see Maki looking at her in shock. Maki was about as tall as Temari was being fourteen. She had brown hair and two purple marks on her cheeks. Pakura smiled at her student.

"Pakura-sensei," Maki said and Pakura opened her arms.

"Glad to see you Maki. Was I too long?" Pakura asked and Maki shook her head before running towards Pakura grabbing her sensei and guardian into a hug while the Suna siblings tried to remain neutral.

"I can't believe the Council tried to kill her just to get Kiri to stop hating us. I guess being a shinobi will always have its darker sides," Temari said while Kankuro sighed.

"In the end, we're all puppets to be controlled by the higher-ups," Kankuro said and Gaara narrowed his eyes. He make it so that something like this never had to happen again. As a member of Naruto's spy network and as a shinobi of Suna. He would change that corrupt system. He only wished that he was able to do it now and not have Suna's hero leave.

"I thought I lost you Pakura-sensei," Maki said crying into her chest. Pakura smiled and patted Maki on the head.

"Don't worry Maki. I said I'd be back, but I take it you know about what should've been my death?" Pakura asked and Maki nodded.

"I do. They told me everything. Are we really leaving?" Maki asked and Pakura took a glance at her things.

"I think you understood that very well," Pakura said and Maki nodded her head with a chuckle. She gulped while reaching for her headband. She quickly unstrapped it and furled it in her hands.

"Maki, would you like to stay?" Pakura asked with a smile. She just wanted what was best for Maki. She would never force her to do something that she wouldn't want to. Maki looked at her sensei and guardian's eyes before smiling.

"No Pakura-sensei. Someone has to look out for you. I don't want to lose you again, but where are we going to go?" Maki asked and Pakura smiled.

"We're going to Konoha for a little bit. Then we'll be traveling the world. Just you wait and see," Pakura said and Maki nodded her head with a smile on her face while she picked up her back. Pakura noticed that Maki was taking her signature cloth that was used in their practice sessions along with books, ninja tools, and other equipment. As well as her money that she took from the bank. Though how you have a bank in the desert is anyone's guess.

Maki turned around and handed Temari her headband.

"Please take care of it Temari-san," Maki said to her. The two females stood at the same height of each other and Temari smiled while patting Maki's shoulder.

"You can count on me. I really wish you weren't leaving," Temari said and Maki nodded while Gaara walked up to Pakura.

"I will make Suna great. I promise that what happened to you won't happen to anyone else," Gaara told her and Pakura glanced at the Ichibi jinchuuriki. She gave a small smile while nodding.

"I see. There might be some hope for this village yet," she said and Gaara nodded while Maki turned her head and stood at Pakura's side while Kankuro, Temari and Gaara held up their marks which was their proof of being a part of Naruto's spy network, the seals used to summon the information delivery serpents.

"We'll be in touch," Pakura said to Gaara and the jinchuuriki nodded his head to her words while Maki waved goodbye to them. Temari, Kankuro and Gaara watched Pakura and Maki leave in their respective shunshins.

"You think she'll forgive Suna?" Temari asked and Kankuro shrugged his shoulders.

"Who knows. I think it would be hard for me. Being betrayed by my village like some pawn, but I can only imagine what happens when they learn that she's alive. It might not be good, but until that time we're all united as the brat's spy network. Come on, let's go before we get caught by the night patrol," Kankuro said and the other two nodded as they left wondering if this was right.

_**Hayabusa village, two days later**_

Ryu was sitting on the mat across from his father since Joe had called him into the room. He seemed to be writing something of interest to the Dragon Ninja, but Ryu didn't let it show before he watched his father place the paper down along with the ink pen.

"I'll be going to Konoha," Joe said and Ryu slightly raised his eyes to his father's words.

"Does that mean that you agree with this alliance that Konoha wants to form?" Ryu asked and Joe held up his hand for his son to be silent for a little bit while thinking something over.

"I will at the very least hear what they have to say. If I like it then I shall agree to it. I'll be taking Kureha with me along with some of the others. Momiji and a few ninja will watch the shrine. In that time Ryu, I'm holding you to watch the Dragon Sword," Joe said and Ryu widened his eyes.

"Are you sure father?" Ryu asked and Joe nodded his head.

"This is my decision. Now I must be going," Joe said and Ryu bowed with a nod of appreciation before strapping the Dragon Sword to his back and placing it in its sheath.

_**Mugen Tenshin Clan**_

"We will be meeting Joe Hayabusa at the village gates in a few days. When he arrives we shall make our way for the mountain along with the portal. Remember this is a shinobi ruled world. Expect the unexpected," Shiden said making some of the other members in the council nod their heads. He turned to his wife, Ayame, and grazed her cheek.

"I'll return of news soon so wait for me," Shiden said and Ayame nodded her head while he turned to see Ayane leaning on a building structure. He walked up to her and Ayane would've flinched from each dreaded step if not for the thoughts of her conversation with Ayame occupying her thoughts.

"Ayane, watch the village. You along with Genra. Don't let me down," Shiden said to her. Ayane nodded her head.

"Hai Shiden-sama," she said kneeling down on one knee while Shiden nodded his head. He quickly turned around and headed past the gates to go and find Joe Hayabusa while Ayane sighed.

"_You're in for a surprise idiot," _Ayane said before sighing and getting to her feet. Now was the time of her job of being Murai's messenger. So on that note.

"Guess I'll get going now," Ayane said before vanishing in the leaves of a shunshin.

_**With Platoon 13**_

Naruto, Samui, Sasuke and Shikamaru stood in front of their Hokage and all were present.

"Platoon 13 I have a mission for you all. You will be going to Yu no Kuni where you must rid the country of an underground criminal syndicate. No one knows who it's lead by and that is what you must find out. Understood?" Sarutobi asked and everyone nodded while Sasuke raised his hand.

"This sounds like a mission for jonin. Why are we going when we were just newly appointed chunin?" Sasuke asked and Sarutobi puffed his pipe.

"Simple. You require experience and it is experience that you will be given. I trust that you all know the cost of for failing. You leave a 0300 hours," he said handing Samui the mission details. The blonde female chunin nodded while Sasuke and Shikamaru left the room.

"Samui, Naruto as you both know then we are starting preparations. When you get back from your mission then we'll have to go into some details over your wedding. First I would like you both to make a guest list. Is that alright?" Sarutobi asked and the two nodded before leaving. It would be quite the long day for them.

_**At the edge of the village**_

Two figures could be seen showing up towards the village of Konoha. Both wearing black cloaks with red clouds on them. The first was male with black hair and a ring on his finger. Next to him was a female with blue hair and multiple piercings.

"You know that having the leader send Kisame on a mission opposite from me was unexpected. Next time I'd like to be informed before hand," the male said and the female closed her eyes.

"It can't be helped Itachi, just put up with it," she said to the self-proclaimed genius of the Uchiha clan. Itachi merely kept his stoic face and nodded.

"I suppose so. Well Konan we're here," Itachi said and Konan turned to Itachi.

"Any sentimentalities?" Konan asked and Itachi closed his eyes for a few seconds and then opened them to stare at the village.

"None at all. Let's get going," he said and the two entered the village.

* * *

_**====Omake: Welcome to the Steve Wilkos Show=========**_

_**Naruto: Come on KG, where are you taking me? Why do I have this blindfold on? Tell me!**_

_**KG: Know your role and shut your mouth! Just walk Naruto.**_

_**Samui: We get to see too?**_

_**KG: Yep, just don't tell him( I set Naruto down)**_

_**Naruto: Finally! **_

_**(I take off blindfold)**_

_**Crowd: cheers!**_

_**Naruto: What the hell?**_

_**Steve: Welcome Naruto Yuhi-Uzumaki to the Steve Wilkos Show. KyuubiGoku here tells me that you would like to see your father. Did he do something to you?  
**_

_**Naruto: Umm...I...well. (Turns to me, Samui and Ayane)**_

_**Three of us: (Nod)**_

_**Naruto: (sigh) Yes he did.**_

_**Crowd: (murmurs)**_

_**Steve: And what did he do? **_

_**Naruto: M-My father left me alone along with my mother. He's the reason I became an orphan. I sealed a demon inside me.**_

_**Crowd: Awwwww.**_

_**Steve: And how was life growing up?**_

_**Naruto: I got beaten everyday. People hit me, denied me food, hated me, spited me, they would get drunk and hit me with bottles and overcharge me with things. I also remember that I got stabbed by a kunai from someone who was supposed to protect me.**_

_**Steve: I...see. I'm sorry for your hurt. He must be an awful father.**_

_**Naruto: I don't know about that.**_

_**Crowd: HE IS!**_

_**Steve: Well we have Minato Namikaze here today!**_

_**Crowd: YAY!**_

_**(Minato enters)**_

_**Minato: Naruto I-**_

_**Naruto: You bastard! Why did you do it to me?!**_

_**Minato: I wanted you to be a hero.**_

_**Steve: Calm down Naruto. And you, where do you get off putting a demon in a child? What's wrong with you? No, ya know what? You don't deserve to sit in this chair on my stage. (Throws chair away). You stand!**_

_**Crowd: YAY!**_

_**Naruto: WHY!?  
**_

_**Minato: It wasn't supposed to be like that. **_

_**Steve: Back away from him. How dare you! I have seen plenty of fathers and you are the worst.**_

_**Minato: What could I do? What would any of you do? I can't ask my village to give up something that I wouldn't be willing to do. I...had no choice.**_

_**Naruto: No choice? NO CHOICE?! Do you know what my life was like? To be bombarded by women left and right?**_

_**Everyone:...Eh?**_

_**Minato: Huh?**_

_**Naruto: Sure the beatings were bad at first, but not that I'm a shinobi, they don't leave me the fuck alone. They would be swarming if I merely uttered 'Dattebayo'. They were fangirls. They ripped my clothes off and nearly fangirl-raped me! Why Tou-san?**_

_**Minato: Ummm?**_

_**Steve: You mean this made you attractive?**_

_**Naruto: K-Kyuubi did a joke and did m-male enhancement.**_

_**Women: (drool)**_

_**Minato: Fangirls?**_

_**Naruto: mind you this is before I met Samui-chan. I had to learn to freakin' sleep with my eyes open so that they wouldn't burst into my room and take my clothes.**_

_**Men: MINATO-SAMA GIVE ME A DEMON! I WANT A DEMON! HOW MUCH FOR ONE SEALING?!**_

_**Steve: I think we're losing the point of this show.**_

_**Naruto: The fangirls. The creepy ass fangirls.**_

_**KyuubiGoku: Hehehe, dance puppets dance like fools.**_

_**Steve: Everyone quiet down!**_

_**KyuubiGoku: Oh sorry Steve Wilkos, but you've been replaced. Effective and Immediately.**_

_**Steve: WHAT!**_

_**KyuubiGoku: YEP! People welcome to KyuubiGoku's WHEEL OF CHALLENGES! Where people are pitted against Naruto from all over the world!**_

_**Naruto: WHAT!  
**_

_**Crowd: CHEER!**_

_**KyuubiGoku: We are airing in two weeks. Post your Naruto vs who challenges. And if you don't like that Steve Wilkos was replaced then I have one thing to say to you.**_

_**KyuubiGoku: IT DOESN'T MATTER WHAT YOU LIKE! Thank you for reading folks and don't forget to review, stay breezy and protect what's important to you. Also don't forget about my question at the very top with the A/Ns. Thank you for your time.**_

_**Men: WE STILL WANT OUR DEMONS!**_

_**KyuubiGoku: Bye bye and I need reviews!**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**KG: Come on Naruto where is it? **_

_**Naruto: Why are you asking me? I'm not the one who's going to shoot the turkey.**_

_**KG: Then who will? Ayane's making sweet potato pie, Samui is making candy yams and I'm making the brown rice and the mac n' cheese. The least you could do it grab the shotgun and shoot the damn gobble gobble bird.**_

_**Naruto: Why should I do it?**_

_**Samui: It's not cool to complain Naruto. Just do it.**_

_**Ayane: What she said. Wait, exactly what the hell was that in the last chapter?  
**_

_**KG: How do you mean?**_

_**Ayane: I mean, what the hell with me being so down about the idiot? I'm not like that. I have more sense than that.**_

_**KG: Riiiiiight, I'm sure you do, but for all intents and purposes then you like him. Very much so. **_

_**Ayane: no I don't.**_

_**KG: Oh yes you do. Wait, if you're here then. SHIT TURN OFF THE OVEN!  
**_

_**Samui, Naruto & Ayane: AWWW DAMMIT! **_

_**KG: Dammit and today was the inauguration of our new show.**_

* * *

_**With Platoon 13**_

Naruto, Sasuke, Samui and Shikamaru all appeared in front of the gates of Konoha. They were getting ready to start their mission. Everyone had been up bright and early for the excursion while Samui took out a scroll then unfurled it.

"We should get there in about half a day. If not, then it'll be two days. We should be long since this should the stopping of a crime syndicate, but I guess we'll see for later. The person who employed us was the Daimyou for the country. Any questions?" Samui asked looking from Naruto to Sasuke and lastly, Shikamaru. No one had any problems and seeing that Samui furled up her scroll.

"Good, then platoon 13, move out," Samui said and everyone walked off, but that didn't stay the pace as they hopped towards the trees leaving the village behind.

The group kept to a standard shinobi's pace. Not really seeing the need to rush or do anything major, but they could still go over some plans, but that wasn't what was on Naruto's mind. No, what was on his mind was the fact that Samui actually let him go with Ayane. He even surprised himself when he had said that he loved her. He wasn't sure exactly what he loved about her, but he couldn't lie about it.

Another thing that was on his mind was the recent information that Tayuya had sent him regarding Kiri and Suna. He doubted that this might be war material, but he had Tayuya and Kin stay around the general area just in case.

Also going with the Suna siblings, Naruto had recently received a message that Pakura had arrived to retrieve Maki, her student, from Suna. Naturally, Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro sent Naruto a picture of the two females. It was then that Naruto smiled looking at Pakura's stoic face along with a smiling fourteen year old Maki in a separate photo. Temari had informed him that they would be coming to see him and Kin had given them directions to the Forest of Death without raising suspicion.

Naturally, Naruto would tell his Hokage about what he did since he would need to know these things, but for some reason the idea of having the Hero of Suna be a part of his spy network was bound to raise some questions. That is, if they would even get caught, if at all.

"Hey Naruto!" Sasuke's voice called snapping the blond from his thoughts. He turned his head to see his rival holding up a scroll.

"Hokage-sama wanted me to give this to you. He said he didn't see you at all, but told me to do it," Sasuke said and Naruto nodded with a word of thanks before taking the tiny package into his hands. Samui turned her head back slightly to show that she was a little interesting in what was probably written, but then again with her stoic face and naturally cold blue eyes then you couldn't really know.

Naruto glanced through the scroll in his hands and sighed. It was 'homework' from Sarutobi for him and Samui. Doing the little things like starting to try dancing, making a bigger list of visitors or friends to attend and stuff like that. Naruto looked up from the paper to see Samui's eye on him. He slowly nodded his head in an affirmation of what Samui was probably thinking. To that, Samui merely closed her eyes and nodded before looking ahead as everyone else rushed off.

_**With Kakashi**_

The one eyed jonin was currently walking through the streets. He had his book in his hand impassively before turning to see a nice sight. He grinned when he noticed Asuma and Kurenai having a bit of tea and dango. Not really wanting to intrude, but a little bored, Kakashi walked up to the two jonin and made his presence known.

"Well this is a nice surprise. I must say that I never thought I'd see the day," he said smiling while Asuma coughed. Kurenai merely rolled her eyes and placed her head in her hand before placing her elbow on the table.

"Don't get the wrong idea Kakashi. I'm just here on some business then I'm going home. I have to help Hokage-sama plan," Kurenai said and Kakashi smiled with a nod as he sat at the table.

"For Naruto's wedding right? Yeah I heard too. Apparently Hokage-sama is arranging...dance partners. Coincidentally, I got Anko," Kakashi said while Asuma smiled.

"You don't seem that enthusiastic about it," he said and Kakashi merely shrugged his shoulders.

"That's not really the case, but if you seem to mind that I don't dance then I think you could see why," he said and Kurenai chuckled with a nod of her head before the three jonin heard a table behind them clatter. They could see two robes people stand and walk off. Kakashi narrowed his eyes and slightly turned his head before smiling.

"Well I'm gonna go. I'm got training with Neji, Tenten, and Kiba at this time. I can't believe this scramble is still going on," Kakashi said as he left the area. Meanwhile Kurenai and Asuma narrowed their eyes before getting to their feet and walking off.

They left the restaurant and followed the two hooded people into a more secluded place before one of them stopped.

"May we help you?" a feminine voice asked and Asuma nodded his head while lightning a cigarette.

"Yes, you can tell us what you're doing here, Itachi," Kakashi said coming to the open much to Kurenai and Asuma's surprise. The jonin narrowed his eyes and placed his hands in his pockets.

"Looks like they know," the female said and the male took off his straw hat revealing his brunette hair. He then lightly unbuttoned the first few buttons of his cloak before staring at everyone.

"Long time no see Kakashi," Itachi said while Konan took off her own hat. Kurenai glared at her, but Konan kept her face impassive.

"So why are you here?" Asuma asked and Itachi brushed a hand through his hair.

"We are here for the Kyuubi jinchuuriki," he said without any sugarcoating at all. Asuma narrowed his eyes while Kakashi turned to Kurenai who was dangerously close to losing it. What did they want with her son?

"And you think we're just going to hand him over?" Kakashi asked while Itachi closed his eyes.

"It doesn't matter what you think. In the end, we will complete our ambition. I'd advise that you not stand in our way," Itachi warned while Kakashi shook his head.

"Sorry, but Naruto is a valued Konoha shinobi of Konoha. He's also one of our best prodigies. Plus a mother's wrath is a dangerous thing," Kakashi said and before anyone could know what he meant, Kurenai flicked a kunai towards Itachi, but it was block by a wall of paper.

"It seems that we'll just have to put you down then," Konan said while Asuma took out a trench knife.

"We'll just have to see won't we? He asked before coating it in chakra. Everyone tensed while looking at their enemies. They all quickly moved towards the water and Kakashi took a hold of his headband.

"Kurenai, Asuma let me handle Itachi. I should be able to take him," Kakashi said, but he was too late as Kurenai had already vanished in the water. Kakashi sighed while Konan looked around.

To her vision she was being surrounded by a whirlpool of raging water. It quickly moved across the entire field before Kurenai appeared behind her.

"Try and handle this," Kurenai said and Konan merely dispelled the illusion as Kurenai knew she would, but as Konan dispelled the illusion, she noticed three kunai coming for her. She jumped out of the way from them while Kurenai landed on the ground.

"Tch, I was too late," Kurenai said to herself.

Meanwhile, Kakashi and Asuma were dealing with Itachi. The Uchiha jumped into the air from Asuma's blade strike before he noticed Kakashi in the air. The jonin did a heel drop on Itachi's head, but the Uchiha blocked it with his hand and flipped Kakashi over before doing a handsign.

"**Katon; Gokakyu no Jutsu," **Itachi shouted and the waters were covered by a large fire that roared across the field. Kakashi backflipped away while Itachi landed back on the water. Kakashi was about to react only for his body to get grabbed by another Itachi.

"Kakashi!" Asuma shouted while Itachi closed his eyes.

"Vanish," he said and the clone of Itachi exploded while Asuma narrowed his eyes. He turned to see Kurenai dodging paper shuriken from Konan before said Akatsuki member flew into the air making paper wings.

"It is know time for you to vanish. **Shikigami no Mai( Dance of the Formula Paper)," **Konan said as Kurenai was surrounded by thousands of strands of paper. Kurenai narrowed her eyes before Konan sent a spear made out of paper at her. Kurenai jumped over it, but only met a kick to the face that sent her into the water. Konan kept her stoic face before she heard a yell.

"Asuma, close your eyes. Don't look into his eyes," Kakashi shouted and Asuma closed them completely while Kakashi closed his non-sharingan eye.

"Not bad, but it's over. **Tsukuyomi," **Itachi said and the world around Kakashi stopped before he found himself strapped to a cross shaped object.

"Here, time bends to my will. I will take this sword and cut you. For the next 72 hours," Itachi said and Kakashi's groans were heard the entire time from being pierced with Itachi's sword **(A/N: Shut up Fangirls). **

Asuma heard a splash and knew it was Kakashi hitting the water. The jonin huffed like he just had the worst nightmare of a lifetime to which he probably did.

"A moment. I was there for 72 hours and only a moment passed in this one," Kakashi said before he fell over only to be caught by Kurenai much to Konan's annoyance. The blue haired woman closed her eyes while Kurenai steadied Kakashi on her shoulder.

"Man, you're heavy," she said while Itachi got ready for another handsign, but Konan stopped him.

"Itachi, we're leaving. You might know this, but we're not here to fight. It's obvious that the jonin on her back sent for reinforcements. Let's go before we have more trouble to deal with," Konan said and Itachi closed his eyes with a nod of his head. It sounded like something he'd reprimand Kisame with, but he couldn't denounce the strain on his eyes as they were lightly twitching.

"I agree. We'll be going then," Itachi said and Konan nodded her head as they disappeared. Kurenai narrowed her eyes while Asuma helped her with an unconscious Kakashi before they heard someone shout.

"Yosh, I have made it to the field to fight," Gai said coming up behind them, but Kurenai only snorted.

"Not really. You're too late. Here take Kakashi to the hospital. I'm going to Hokage-sama," Kurenai said leaving while Gai and Asuma glanced at each other.

"What's her problem?" Asuma asked while Gai gave him a thumbs up.

"It's the youthful love of a mother for her son. Such a great thing," he said while Asuma sweatdropped.

"Sure it is. _Still I wonder what Akatsuki was doing here. What are their goals?" _Asuma thought to himself before rushing off.

_**Hokage Mansion**_

Sarutobi was currently working in way through his paperwork like normal which seemed to follow the loud grumbles about it, but nothing he could do. This standard paperwork along with Naruto and Samui's wedding plans.

"Hokage-sama, we have news!" a jonin shouted coming from the door nearly startling the old man. Sarutobi looked up from his work at the person and noticed it was someone from the place that managed the messenger hawks.

"What is it?" Sarutobi asked fearing the worst, but it seemed that was for nothing as the man smiled.

"It says that Naruto Yuhi-Uzumaki's friends, that helped us out in the invasion, we able to convince their leaders to meet with you. The Hayabusa clan head and the Mugen Tenshin clan elders are all coming and should be arriving in three or four days," the messenger said and Sarutobi nodded with a smile on his face. Finally, some good news. However, that was before Kurenai came through the door.

"Hokage-sama, we have a problem. Where is Naruto-kun?" Kurenai asked and Sarutobi looked up.

"He's on a mission with Platoon 13. What's the problem?" Sarutobi asked and Kurenai narrowed her eyes.

"It appears that Jiraiya-sama was right. Itachi and Akatsuki came into the village and they were looking for Naruto-kun. Don't you think we should bring him back?" Kurenai asked and Sarutobi glared while folding his arms.

"Umm, should I come back later?" the messenger asked and Sarutobi shook his head.

"No tell the rest of the village to prepare for their arrival. Also send a message to Naruto-kun. I want Platoon 13 to finish their mission as quickly as possible and return to Konoha," Sarutobi said and the messenger nodded while leaving Kurenai and Sarutobi in the room.

"Do you think it's something we should bring to the attention of Naruto-kun's spy network, Sarutobi-sama?" Kurenai asked and Sarutobi nodded.

"Yes, but I'm sure that once Naruto-kun knows then he will tell his other members as well. Nothing to really worry about," Sarutobi said and Kurenai gave a reluctant nod of her head.

_**With Platoon 13**_

The group of chunin were currently in their assigned rooms in a nearby town They were only stopping to rest momentarily before continuing on their mission Naruto and Samui were together in one room and neither really minded at all since this was normal back at the house. Meanwhile, there was a ton of things across the floor with Samui and Naruto sighing.

"Well we're bringing your friends, Karui, Omoi, and Yugito-san, but who else?" Naruto asked and Samui folded her arms.

"I'd like to bring Bee-sensei as well. My brother, Atsui. Mabui-san and naturally I would guess that A-sama would be there. Maybe a few other people," Samui said and Naruto nodded his head.

"Hmm Jiji said that most of the village would be attending to us and things like that. Also we need to learn...dancing. Do you know how to dance?" Naruto asked and Samui glared at him thinking it was obvious.

"No I don't," she said and Naruto nodded his head, a little relieved that he wasn't the only one. They would really need to practice at a good opportunity. That was, until a poof came next to Naruto.

"**Hello Naruto-sama. I'm Singe, one of your summons. Anko-sama has decided to give you this . Something that you should also spread to your spy network to keep their eyes peeled," **Singe said and Naruto nodded taking the scroll into his hands.

"Thank you Singe. Give my regards to Kiara," Naruto said and Singe nodded while poofing out of the room. Naruto opened the scroll and read down it.

"_Little brother_

_This is your very beautiful and sexy sister, Anko Mitarashi. I've been given the task of giving you this note from Hokage-sama and Kurenai. A little later the village was infiltrated by two members of the rising group Akatsuki. They are a group comprised of S-rank missing nin. Two of them entered the village and did battle with Asuma, Kakashi and your mother, Nai-chan. Don't worry she's fine, but Kakashi has fainted and in terrible shape. Hokage-sama has ordered that you and Platoon 13 do your mission as quickly as possible and return to Konoha. No we're not placing you in some fail safe prison. Just precautions. Also the Hayabusa clan and Mugen Tenshin clan are coming. Apparently both require your presence as their shinobi mentioned you. Good luck and be safe. We'll see you soon._

_Your sister, Anko Mitarashi,"_

Naruto narrowed his eyes at the mentioning of Akatsuki. He had never heard of the group before, but anything comprised of S-rank missing nin couldn't be good. Two were looking for him apparently and he could already fathom a guess.

"**You think it's because of us?" **Kyuubi asked coming into the conversation stepping outside of the mindscape house where sizzling could be heard. It was obvious to Kyuubi and Naruto that Nibi was making either lunch or dinner while humming a soft tone.

"_More than likely it is. They wouldn't have anything to do with me by myself. It must be you and Nibi-chan, which means that Yugito-san is still in danger as well as Gaara. Looks like I have Pakura's first assignment," _Naruto said while Nibi stopped humming.

"**What about the girl that was supposed to be with her? She's only fourteen right? Can you really think that Pakura-san might be able to do this without feeling anxious with Maki around?" **Nibi asked and Naruto nodded his head.

"_Yeah, I'd expect that much. That's why I'm going to give Maki-san a separate mission. Pakura's assignment will be to be on the lookout for those with black cloaks and red clouds on them while Maki will be looking for things that range from Oto to the lands between Iwa and Kumo. Since we don't know where Akatsuki is then that just makes it better so Pakura can help Maki while doing her own mission. I think that will work it out," _Naruto said while Kyuubi and Nibi nodded in their respective places inside the mindscape.

"Naruto, what did the letter say?" Samui asked and Naruto furled up the scroll.

"Apparently platoon 13 is needed back in Konoha after the mission. Jiji told us that we're to complete the mission as quickly as possible and return," Naruto said while Samui folded her arms. She asked for the letter and Naruto gave it to her. Samui glanced through the letter and narrowed her eyes. Akatsuki, Wedding, and needing to come back. That was the gist of it all.

"Alright then. Let's go and get the others," Samui said and Naruto quickly agreed before he summoned Taro and another snake, Gaia, to his side.

"**Yes Naruto-sama? Another note? Oh hey Gaia-chan," **Taro said while Gaia waved her tail to him. It was then that Mikata came out of Naruto's jacket and hissed.

"Oh sure. Say hello to the snake next to you while I'm here. Hmph, you really are low," Mikata said while Taro hissed. Gaia giggled and Naruto sweatdropped.

"Not now Mikata. You can beat the crap out of Taro later-,"

"**W-What?"**

"But right now I need him alive to deliver this to my spy network. Just behave yourself and wrap around my waist," Naruto said and Mikata hissed to Taro one more time before slithering into Naruto's jacket.

"**I'll remember that Naruto-sama. Gaia-chan, come on. Let's go," **Taro said and the two poofed out while Naruto sighed. He turned to Get his things along with Samui as they headed for the door.

"You guys ready already?" Shikamaru asked leaning against the wall along with Sasuke.

"Yeah, come on. We've just been given a time limit for completing this mission. We have to get it done by tomorrow night. If not, then we abandon the mission," Samui said and Shikamaru sighed.

"Yeah, Kami forbid that we actually not work our butts off before returning home. What a drag," he said rubbing the back of his head impassively.

"Stop complaining. Now let's get going. We're wasting time," Sasuke said and the rest of platoon 13 agreed as they continued to walk, but Naruto himself didn't get very far before walking into someone sending both to the floor.

"Aww man, what hit me?" Naruto asked before seeing a tall mid-aged woman.

"Pakura-sensei, are you alright?" Maki asked and Pakura nodded her head while Naruto took her in. He lightly narrowed his eyes before gasping.

"I'm fine Maki. Sorry sir. I didn't see were I was going," Pakura said shaking her head lightly only to see Naruto's shocked face. Maki looked at the blonde also while Naruto got to his feet.

"No I'm sorry, but I heard you say Pakura. Tell me, by any chance did Gaara and the others send you?" Naruto asked while Pakura widened her eyes. Maki did the same. On their travels Pakura had told Maki about what they would be doing and Maki had agreed to it.

"How did you know that?" Pakura asked while Naruto held up the symbol of his snake contract that the others of his spy network wore.

"I'm the head of the network. I had Gaara and the others send you to Konoha," Naruto said helping Pakura to her feet. Maki stared at Naruto and she knew one thing. He was only a few inches taller than herself.

"You're not what I was expecting," Pakura said and Naruto's eyebrow twitched while he heard Kyuubi and Nibi snicker.

"Yeah I might get that a lot, but this isn't the place to talk. Come on," Naruto said opening the door to his room.

"Sasuke, Shikamaru, Samui-chan, you go ahead I'll catch up," Naruto shouted and Samui gave an affirmative as they walked ahead.

Meanwhile, Naruto opened the door and dropped his bag on a bed. Pakura and Maki did the same while the latter folded her legs on the bed. Pakura leaned against the wall and Naruto did the same.

"Kin and Tayuya told me what happened between you, Suna and Kiri. I'm glad you were saved," Naruto said and Pakura muttered a word of thanks.

"Yeah I'm sure. As you can tell then I'm technically considered KIA( Killed in Action). Which is why I'm able to leave the village and my headband," Pakura said while Naruto nodded his head.

"Yeah, I noticed it. Also I want you to know that something like that won't happen with me. Our network looks out for each other and isn't afraid to give help. The purpose I made this network was for knowing the dealings of all the countries and nations. I'm just trying to keep whatever peace there is," Naruto said and Pakura closed her eyes.

"Exactly what are we getting information on?" Pakura asked while Maki seemed anxious.

"Until you're more experienced then it's only small stuff. As we get better then I'll make it bigger. Pakura-san, you met all the members I had right?" Naruto asked and Pakura nodded her head.

"Who are they?" Maki asked and Naruto smiled.

"The three Suna siblings, Tayuya and Kin. That's about it. Not counting you two if you join," Naruto said and Pakura unfolded her arms.

"What's the line of communication?" Pakura asked and Naruto pointed to his hand.

"This seal that I draw on each person's hand allows them to summon two of my snakes for communication. It's also our insignia. Nothing more than that," Naruto said and Maki smiled.

"Do we get paid?" she asked and Naruto faulted while Pakura closed her eyes with a smile.

"Well the money for the Namikaze Compound should cover everyone until I get more than twenty members then I'll have to make a separate account for that. Anything else?" Naruto asked and Pakura narrowed her eyes.

"How do we know we can trust you? I've already had my trust destroyed by my village and I want what's best for Maki since I'm her guardian. Mind answering that?" Pakura asked and Maki turned from the two only to see Naruto's glare turn cold.

"Because I've been betrayed to. A lot and I know how valuable trust is. I won't break your trust just to fulfill my goals. I don't work that way and never will. I can't promise that you won't be in danger, but I hope that you'll trust me enough to prepare you for it," Naruto said and the two females glanced at each other before Maki smiled. Pakura sighed and held out her hand.

"Fine, but I'll be protecting Maki with my life," Pakura said and Naruto immediately agreed. Maki smiled holding out her hand. This sounded so secret and great. She felt like a spy, well hence the spy network, but that was beside the point.

"Very well then," Naruto said holding a pen. He drew the contract seal over Pakura's hand and Maki's as well. They both looked at them and nodded while Naruto coughed.

"Alright then. Onto your mission," Naruto said making Maki sweatdrop.

"A mission already?" she asked while Pakura smirked. Naruto nodded to her question and Maki shrugged her shoulders.

"Simple. I have Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro watching over Suna. Tayuya and Kin deal with Kiri to Kumo. What I'd like you both to do is watch over all activity from Oto to Taki which is the land between Kumo and Iwa. I think that should be handled. Is that alright?" Naruto asked and both females nodded.

"Alright then. Now if you don't mind me. I have a mission to do and I'm probably late. Send me a message anytime you find something," Naruto said getting up while taking his backpack. He then quickly left while Pakura and Maki glanced to each other.

"What did we just join?" Maki asked and Pakura shook her head looking at the seal on her arm.

"I really don't know what to tell you Maki," Pakura said to her while Maki sighed.

_**With Naruto**_

The blonde sighed and exited the hotel. He could feel the chakra of his team and it was fading fast. He would have a lot of ground cover and he might not catch up to them before nighttime. He, at least, hoped that they would wait for him before doing the mission. Oh, that reminded him, he had to file out a report of Pakura and Maki being added to his network.

"Let's see that's Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, Tayuya, Kin, Pakura-san and Maki. Not a bad group of people," Naruto said to himself with a nod before leaving in a shunshin.

_**With Tayuya and Kin**_

The two females were currently hitching a boat ride along with a few people going to an island just near the border of Kirigakure. It was on the way to their mission so they were just going over some scrolls for new techniques.

"How much longer Tayuya?" Kin asked taking a eye from her scroll reading to see Tayuya reading over an Earth jutsu scroll. She took the scroll down and sighed.

"Two more hours if not three then. Jeez this is so fuckin slow. Would you hand me a fuckin' root beer?" Tayuya asked and Kin handed her a can while Tayuya smiled.

"That's the stuff," Tayuya said drinking the carbonated soda while Kin shook her head until they heard a poof to see Taro.

"**From Naruto-sama," **he said before leaving. Kin picked up the note and Tayuya moved closed to Kin to see it. Both read the notice and sighed. Be on the lookout for people in black cloaks with red clouds on them. Oh that was just freakin' great.

"looks like another side assignment," Kin said and Tayuya grumbled with a nod.

_**With Gaara, Temari and Kankuro**_

All three were lightly huffing from their training sessions. The three decided to train together and work on their formation. Gaara was probably the only one who wasn't winded to a large degree, but he might've not been showing it.

"A-Alright then. Let's take five," Kankuro said leaning against the wall. Temari and Gaara nodded their heads until there was a poof next to them.

"**From Naruto-sama," **Gaia said dropping the scroll before leaving the scene. Everyone glanced at each other before Gaara knelt down and took the scroll into his hands. He unfurled it while Temari and Kankuro looked over his shoulder. All three read through the entire scroll, but Gaara was the only one who narrowed his eyes at who they were to be looking out for.

"People in black cloaks with red clouds on them? Sounds like some kind of stupid slapstick," Kankuro said while Temari snickered. Gaara furled up the scroll and placed it away.

"Regardless, we were informed and we will do our job. Got it?" Gaara asked and the two nodded their heads as they walked off.

_**Hayabusa Village**_

"1001...1002...1003...1004," Ryu counted doing stomach crunches with his legs tied to a tree branch. He huffed with the dragon sword strapped to his back. It had been a day since his father left. He would protect the village, but he would also have to train with the dragon sword in his hands. Luckily he was a master swordsman so it might come naturally, but he knew that the dragon sword was far from ordinary. Forged from the fang of a dragon it was probably one of the most powerful swords in existence.

"Ryu-sama, are you around here?" Momiji asked only for her to look up and see Ryu doing his standard exercises. The Dragon Ninja turned his head to see Momiji waving to him and he narrowed his eyes before unstrapping his legs and jumped down.

"What is it Momiji?" Ryu asked and Momiji coughed.

"Soon I'm going to take Sanji and the other children to go training in the mountains for about two weeks or so in three days. I just wanted to inform you," Momiji said while Ryu picked up a towel and brushed the sweat from his face.

"I see. Well that's fine," Ryu said while Momiji nodded her head. She turned around to leave while Ryu folded his arms.

"Uncle Murai told me that he would help me in my training with the dragon sword. If I recall then Ayane is working for him. I guess I'll go see him now," Ryu said to himself before walking off also.

_**Back with Naruto**_

It was nighttime by the time Naruto had caught up with Platoon 13. They had to make haste with their mission, but still be as discreet as they could when entering. They could see that the place was full of people left and right who were having a good time.

"So, where do we start?" Sasuke asked and Samui looked at the scroll.

"Apparently these people are common around the areas likes bars and gambling joints. We'll check all the places that have them. The Daimyou has already given us the ok to do as we wish. Naruto and I will check the gambling places. Sasuke and Shikamaru will check the bars," Samui said and Shikamaru raised his hand.

"People like who we're catching are common. How are we going to tell them apart?" he asked and Samui turned to Naruto.

"Simple. He's going to bet and Sasuke's going to henge to pretend to be drunk. We'll extract our information on those who try to take us and find the boss. I can only hope that it goes that smoothly," Samui said and everyone nodded as they went about their respective duties.

_**With Naruto and Samui**_

The two slipped past the guards and entered a gambling place. People were shouting and slot machines were going off like crazy. The noise seemed to deafen both Naruto and Samui's ears, but they had to put up with it.

"So, how does this work?" Naruto asked and Samui turned to him.

"Never infiltrated a gambling place before?" she asked and Naruto glared at her pretty much answering her question while Samui sighed.

"Go to the counter and exchange some money for coins. Then you just do your mission and have fun with the slots I guess," Samui said shrugging her shoulders while Naruto snickered.

"You know, shouldn't the wife drag the husband out on his ear for gambling?" Naruto asked while Nibi and Kyuubi snickered. Samui folded her arms and couldn't resist the urge to grab Naruto's ear bringing him close much to his ire.

"Trust me. It's not cool to waste money and if you do then I will immediately straighten you out," Samui said and Naruto snickered.

"Yeah, alright then. That's fine then," Naruto said and Samui nodded her head. She watched her fiancee head to the counter and exchange a 1000 yen bill for some coins. He took a small bucket in his hands and merely shrugged while sitting down. He placed a coin in the machine and turned the knob. He looked to see Samui nodding her head. He sighed and rolled his eyes while pulling the lever down as he watched the lights flash. Strawberry, strawberry, strawberry.

BING! BING! BING!

People jumped from their seats and turned to Naruto who was merely looking at thousands of coins coming from the machine. The blonde raised an eyebrow about the new found attention while Samui cocked her head to the side. Was anyone that lucky.

"Whoa did you see that? The brat got it on the first try, but I doubt he could do it again," someone said and most people nodded their heads. A few suspicious people glanced at Naruto, but didn't pay him much mind at all.

_**With Sasuke and Shikamaru**_

"**Chidori!" **Sasuke shouted as he slammed the ball of lightning chakra into a man's chest killing him soundly. Another man cowered in fear before he realized that he couldn't get away from some kind of grip.

"Look this is going to be a pain so just tell us all you know about these people called the Rattlesnake Gang," Shikamaru said and the man widened his eyes.

"What are you, insane? I'm not talking about them. I'd rather live than do that," he said and Shikamaru shrugged his shoulders.

"Yeah well that's not going to work out for me. Sasuke you do it," Shikamaru said yawning while Sasuke held out his hand.

"Hn, such a slacker," Sasuke said taking the chidori in his hand again. He placed it dangerously close to the man's face while the sparks started to fly off it to such a large degree.

"Talk now or I send this right where you don't want it," Sasuke said and Shikamaru folded his arms while the man cowered.

"We were told to target you. They said that you looked drunk and appeared to be easy money so we went for it. I don't know who the leader is, but he's got more influence here than the Daimyou himself does. He mostly spends his time in gambling halls. That's all I know that he does along with three of his personal guards," he said and Sasuke narrowed his eyes. He turned to Shikamaru who was nodding as well. Both turned back to the man and with a quick chop to the neck, Sasuke knocked him out.

"Looks like Samui was on the ball with this one. She and Naruto went to the gambling halls. You think they're alright?" Shikamaru asked and Sasuke snorted.

"Hn, knowing that loser he's already started a brawl with someone," Sasuke said and Shikamaru easily agreed as they walked off.

Both entered the gambling hut to only see one thing. People had their mouths to the floor surrounding a particular slot machine. Sasuke and Shikamaru walked over or tried to see what was going on, but they could only see a mop of blonde hair sitting there while one person sweated.

"How many rows is that?" someone asked while another gulped.

"That's number ten. He hasn't lost a single coin yet," someone said while Sasuke and Shikamaru pushed through the crowd of people. It wasn't long until they could see Samui looking slightly amused at the scene unfolding in front of her.

"Samui, what's going on?" Shikamaru asked and Samui turned her head to see Sasuke and Shikamaru coming up to her. She merely pointed and the two chunin followed her finger only to see four full buckets of coins surrounding Naruto while the blonde put in another coin. He flipped the switch and waited. Banana, Banana, Banana.

BING! BING! BING!

People gasped out as more money fell into Naruto's next bucket. The blonde grinned and turned his head.

"Are we done yet?" Naruto asked and Samui nodded before there was a pat on Naruto's shoulder.

"Hey brat, that's some luck you've got there. How about you and your woman head over here where the true challenge is?" a man suggested. Naruto, Samui, Sasuke and Shikamaru narrowed their eyes, but Naruto did so and walked with Samui leaving Sasuke and Shikamaru to collect the money while people bomb-rushed the lucky slot machine causing a fight to break out.

_**With Naruto and Samui**_

The two came up to a door that was guarded by two people. They immediately opened it and both walked through. Naruto narrowed his eyes as he saw dozens of people on mats playing what he could guess was mahjong. He sighed and took a mat while one of the guard whispered in their bosses ear. The man was obviously thin, as well as holding two swords on his back. He held a scar on his left face and a snake tattoo on his arm.

"Boss, this one is extremely lucky," the person muttered while some people glanced at Naruto. Other's glanced at Samui and leered, however no one dared make a move since Naruto's eyes seemed to spell death for anyone willing to try and go for it.

"They tell me you're lucky boy," someone said and Naruto shrugged his shoulders.

"I suppose. It's not that difficult," Naruto said and some people took offense to that having lost millions to such a system.

"Yeah that's true, but this is different. Here we bet and the loser goes home while the winner gets all. Simple as that," the boss said while Naruto nodded sitting down with Samui behind him.

"Ready brat? Also, this isn't some normal bet. Oh no, here you bet all or nothing. So what do you bet? All your money? Your life?...your girl?" the man asked looking at Samui while Naruto chuckled.

"Better watch your mouth jabroni. I'm really not in the damn mood," Naruto said and the man smiled. Some other people chuckled while the blonde sighed.

"I'll bet all the money I've earned," Naruto said and the man nodded his head. He sat down with Naruto while the tiles were dealt.

It was probably a long game to anyone else, but to Naruto it was rather short. He didn't look anxious, only because he didn't care about money. Not in the least could he care. Samui watched the two while the man sweated. People widened their eyes while Naruto placed the tiles down.

"I win, now then give me every single last cent that you own for looking at Samui-chan," Naruto said and the man growled. He glared dangerously at Naruto for trying to act so badass.

"Come on Nii-chan, one more g-,"

"No thank you. We're leaving. Right now Samui-chan," Naruto said getting up while someone handed Naruto the money. He looked through it all and placed it away in a scroll before walking out. The man scowled and lightly chuckled. He got to his feet and followed Naruto out.

"Get ready Samui-chan," Naruto said and Samui nodded her head only for a punch to hit Naruto square across the face as he was sent backing into the gambling room. People gasped as Naruto backflipped and landed on a stone structure.

"Aww are you a sore loser?" Naruto asked while the man chuckled. He took out one of his swords while took out his short blades.

"Is that right? Then maybe you should give me back the money you cheated me out of," he shouted and Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Oh boohoo, the candy ass couldn't beat a fourteen-year old. What a shame," Naruto said smiling before he jumped down.

"You're gonna regret that brat," the man shouted and Naruto smiled while jumping into the air. He swung two of his swords and the man only for them to be blocked before Samui delivered a sharp right kick to his side. Normally they would try to be more professional than this, but being ordered to complete a mission as soon as possible sort of sent that down.

People yelled and crashed through the streets while Sasuke and Shikamaru ran to the scene. Both could see Naruto fighting with the man before they jumped in.

"Where is the boss of the Rattlesnakes?" Naruto asked and the man chuckled before he took on of his swords and threw them into the air. Naruto's eyes didn't stray from his target before he heard cackling.

"Who is the leader? Why, that's me. Fujin Shura!" the man shouted while Naruto looked to see the sword above him in lightning. It came crashing down before Fujin's personal guards came.

"Eliminate these brats. I'm leaving," he said and Naruto grinned like mad.

"Oh no you're not. **Fuuton: Daitoppa," **Naruto shouted and a gale of wind slammed into Fujin sending him into the wall with a loud curse. Naruto grinned while Fujin cursed.

"Should've guessed by the headband that you were a shinobi. Well are you going to kill me?" Fujin asked taking another one of his swords.

"Fujin Shura, you are wanted by Konoha and Yu no Kuni for Theft, Slave Marketing, Arson, and kidnapping. I'm taking you down dattebayo!" Naruto shouted and Fujin chuckled before he turned around.

"B-Boss," someone said and he turned his head to see his three best guards being handled by Samui, Sasuke and Shikamaru.

"Damn brat. Did you know that I was one of Kumo's finest swordsmen?" he asked and Samui glared.

"Don't disgrace Kumo with your talk. Your mere presence sickens me. It's not cool," Samui said while Naruto chuckled at the man. He quickly held out his hand and made a swirl.

"**Rasengan!" **Naruto shouted before the man was slammed into the wall knocking him out.

"Was that a little too easy?" Sasuke asked while Naruto rubbed a hand through his hair.

"Yeah, but we don't have the luxury of time now do we? Plus it was a C-rank mission. I think that these guys were just starting out and they held the influence is all. Nothing major. Just some ragtag team-ups," Naruto said and Sasuke quickly agreed.

"Was that it?" Shikamaru asked and Samui narrowed her eyes.

"For the most part. I guess we could go back now, but shouldn't we go to sleep?" Samui asked before they heard a painful chuckle.

"You brats don't know anything. He will come on day and he will kill you all," Fujin said and Naruto glared at him.

"Who are you talking about?" Naruto asked and Fujin chuckled again.

"You think I'm from this world? Not on your life. My death will be avenged by...the black spider clan and..Genshin-sama," the man said before passing out. He fell to the ground while Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Who's Genshin?" Shikamaru asked and Naruto sighed.

"I have a feeling someone might know," he said looking off into the distance.

_**Three days later**_

Sarutobi was currently still working out with his paperwork and had just been sent the mission details from Naruto and platoon 14 who were about a few hours away from Konoha's destination. It made Sarutobi a bit more relived that he was finally getting Naruto back into the village for safety reasons.

"Ahem, Sarutobi-sama, umm we have confirmed our guests. They will be coming shortly," the secretary said and Sarutobi nodded his head while looking out the window with a sure smile on his face.

In the distance, about six figures could be seen walking with their escorts. Two were from the Hayabusa clan, Kureha and Joe Hayabusa and the others from the Mugen Tenshin clan, Shiden, and...his advisors.

"We made it Joe. It was a relatively safe trip," Shiden said and Joe nodded with his head while carefully guiding Kureha across the dirt path towards the large village gates.

"So this is...Konoha. Very large. I see Ayane, Hayate and Kasumi weren't exaggerating when they spoke about this place. Truly is a sight to behold," Shiden said while Joe nodded his head.

"Excuse me. I need your names and your reasons for coming to Konoha today," Izumo said while Kotetsu looked at the two people.

"There is no need for that Izumo. I have been waiting for them," Sarutobi said while Izumo and Kotetsu stood to their feet.

"H-Hokage-sama," They said while Shiden and Joe looked at him. He had to be older than they were along with wisdom will beyond his years. He also had an aura that calmly exuded authority.

"So this is the Hokage of Konoha," Joe said to himself while Kureha bowed.

"Thank you for taking the time to meet with us," she said smiling while Sarutobi bowed as well. Right next to him were Kakashi and Kurenai. Why both were present no one really knew for sure.

"_So these are the people that Naruto-kun was talking about. Or at least their parents. Both seem really strong," _Kurenai said before Sarutobi smiled.

"The pleasure is all ours. Might I suggest that you rest from your long journey?" Sarutobi asked and Joe, along with Shiden, nodded his head to that question.

"Thank you. That is much appreciated, but if I might ask then where is this Naruto fellow that Ryu has told me about. I'm eager to see him," Joe said and Sarutobi smiled with a nod.

"Currently Naruto-kun and his team are out on a mission. They will be back in a few hours," Sarutobi stated and Joe nodded his head while Kakashi and Kurenai guided them towards their hotels.

_**Two hours later**_

Naruto and the group huffed as they entered Konoha's gates. All four landed on the ground and sighed.

"Well that wasn't too long. It was about as long as a regular C-rank mission," Sasuke said and Naruto sweatdropped.

"Because it was a C-rank mission," he stated making Sasuke grumble underneath his breath about the blonde and he stupid carefree attitude though he couldn't deny that it was like that in a sense.

"Oh Naruto and the others. Naruto, Samui, Hokage-sama requires the both of your presences immediately," Kotetsu said while Naruto groaned. He just got back. Couldn't they wait for at least a few more hours? Oh well, it's not like he could say that out loud. Such a taxing day it was.

"Yeah, alright. Come on Samui-chan. See you later Sasuke, Shikamaru," Naruto said to them and both nodded their heads while walking off. Sasuke had some more training to do and so did Shikamaru. Aww who was Naruto kidding?

Naruto and Samui decided to have a rather pleasant conversation about the mission, but Naruto just couldn't get the feeling out of his head. He had no idea who the Genshin guy was or even what the Black Spider Clan was. It sounded very strong and very vicious. He could only hope that he might be wrong.

"Is what that person said still bothering you?" Samui asked and Naruto nodded while sighing.

"A little. He said he wasn't from our world. I think that means he's from Ayane-chan's world. I hope everything with her is okay," Naruto said climbing the stairs. Samui did the same and before long Naruto knocked on the door.

"Come in," Sarutobi said and Naruto quickly opened the door. He looked to see Joe Hayabusa sitting on the couch along with Shiden while next to Joe was a lovely woman in a shrine maiden outfit.

"Hello Jiji, you called for Samui-chan and I?" Naruto asked and Sarutobi nodded with a smile on his face before turning to Joe and Shiden.

"Gentlemen this is Naruto Yuhi-Uzumaki. The one I told you about. Naruto-kun, these people are from your friends' villages. The Hayabusa clan and the Mugen Tenshin Clan. Joe Hayabusa-san, Shiden-san and Kureha-san," Sarutobi said and Naruto turned to them. The blonde gave a warm smile while Joe, Shiden and Kureha nodded to his kindness.

"So this is the one that Ayane talks about," Shiden said and Naruto instantly glared. Everyone could feel the KI rising in the air while the blonde moved on Shiden. Sarutobi was about to order Naruto to stop while Kureha and Joe seemed a little anxious. The blonde came up in front of Shiden and glared hard at him.

"Are you Ayane-chan's father?" Naruto asked and Shiden narrowed his eyes. Naruto seemed to forget that Ayane told him her real father's name. Either that or she might not have and he just didn't ask. Shiden stared hard into Naruto eyes while the blonde's eyes slowly turned from blue to slitted red.

"No I'm not. That is my brother, Raidou. I take it Ayane told you about him?" Shiden asked and soon Naruto calmed down. He felt Samui's hand on over his as she guided him back to the center of the room. Kureha seemed to calm down while Joe closed his eyes.

"Tell me young one. What would you have done if I was her father?" Shiden asked.

"Killed your candy ass right then and there," Naruto said not wasting any breath for chitchat. Kureha widened her eyes while Joe seemed to be looking at Naruto in a more calculative way. Shiden folded his arms and nodded.

"I see. You really are as she described," Shiden said to him and Naruto faced forward.

"What's going on Jiji?" Naruto asked and Sarutobi smiled.

"Naruto, do you know how Ayane-san and her friends came to this world?" Sarutobi asked and the blonde nodded.

"Yes, she said that they took some kind of portal near the Land of Iron. It was secluded in some mountain, but she didn't tell me where. Nor did I really ask," Naruto answered while Sarutobi nodded his head.

"Very insightful young one," Joe said and Naruto thanked him for the words before turning to Kureha who was waving to him.

"Hokage-sama, if I may ask, what are you planning?" Samui asked and Shiden turned to her.

"Who's the female?" he asked and Sarutobi smiled.

"This is Samui, soon-to-be Yuhi-Uzumaki. She is Naruto Yuhi-Uzumaki's fiancee," Sarutobi said while the others merely moved their heads slightly up and down in understanding.

"And to answer your question Samui, then I must tell you that I'm doing what I discussed a few weeks ago. I want an alliance with Konoha, the Hayabusa clan and the Mugen Tenshin Clan," Sarutobi said and Naruto widened his eyes. He figured that might've been a joke, but to seriously go through with it. Then maybe Naruto could see Ayane's world. He could visit more frequently and so could she. That didn't sound so bad.

"Down boy," Samui said to Naruto who was obviously lost to her words, but after a bit of thinking he snickered.

"It's not like that at all," he said and Samui merely nodded her head while Joe and Shiden got to their feet.

"Very well then. I would like to discuss the details of this treaty that we are to participate in," Joe said and Sarutobi quickly agreed while Joe turned to Naruto.

"Naruto-san, if it's not too much trouble could you and Samui-san show Kureha around the village so that she may get a good feel for it?" Joe asked and Naruto nodded with a smile while Samui shrugged her shoulders. Kureha merely bowed.

"I'll be off then Joe-sama, Shiden-sama," Kureha said and both agreed as they watched Naruto, Samui and Kureha leave allowing them to discuss their work in peace.

"So where should we go first?" Kureha asked and Naruto grinned.

"Simple I'm taking you to one of Konoha's best places. A great ramen stand!" Naruto said and Samui shook her head, but she certainly didn't refuse. She wouldn't admit it, but ramen was starting to grow on her, what with being around Naruto all the time.

"I see. Very well then. Naruto-san, Samui-san please lead the way," she said with the warmest smile you could ever meet while Naruto indeed led the way for her.

_**With Ryu**_

The Dragon Ninja jumped into the air with his sword over his head. He quickly sent it down over his head in a vertical line. He hit the ground with it while his opponent dodged. Ryu quickly pivoted his foot and disappeared in a flash of speed much to the person's surprise before he blocked a lethal strike to the throat that might have decapitated him completely. He swung his weapon at Ryu while the Dragon Ninja backflipped away. Both stared at each other with fire in their eyes before stopping. Ryu and the stranger bowed before sitting down.

"It might have been short, but your skills with the dragon sword have grown," he said and Ryu nodded.

"Hai, I have trained extensively in its use. Even before Tou-san gave it to me," Ryu said and the man nodded his head.

"I see, so where is your father? I haven't heard from him in the last few days," he said and Ryu nodded.

"Uncle Murai, father has gone to a new village called Konoha in the hopes of an alliance. He never seems content with the power he wields. Thus he has left the Dragon Sword in my hands until his return," Ryu said and Murai nodded his head as he watched Ryu's eyes wander the length of the . He wasn't fully old, but he wasn't looking young either. He might have been just reaching the old age himself, but in his eyes were a very good amount of experience in fighting and wisdom.

"I see, and what of the sister sword, the Dark Dragon Blade?" Murai asked and Ryu closed his eyes while folding his arms.

"It is being guarded at the Shrine Temple. The seal in place, its power...untouched," Ryu said and Murai nodded his head.

"It's a shame. Such power gone to waste. So unused," Murai said and Ryu wasn't sure, but he could sense a bit of wanting in Murai's voice, but maybe it was just him being cautious and whatnot.

"Well, the blade is none of my concern,"

A purple haired girl ran from the hills and did a wall run to the next platform. She huffed and moved fast through the dangerous traps and incapacitated shinobi on the ground.

"I see. Well I'll be keeping it safe,"

She then came across a hall and quickly opened the door. It was Ayane and she seemed to be lightly out of breath.

"Murai-sama, the Hayabusa Village is in danger!" Ayane shouted. Murai widened his eyes and Ryu stood to his feet in haste. He eyes showed grave concern while taking the sword into his hands.

"Ryu-sama," Ayane said and Ryu growled. He so didn't need this at the moment. No not at all. This couldn't be good.

* * *

_**==========Omake: Naruto vs The Hulk============**_

_**KG: Argh, dammit. Fuckin' shit. **_

_**Rachel: What's wrong KG-kun?  
**_

_**KG: I can't fuckin' do this damn tie. God, we stopped our cooking to do this damn show.**_

_**Cameraman: Three minutes to show time KyuubiGoku-sama!**_

_**KG: Dammit, isn't there a tie-change no jutsu?**_

_**Rachel: I would think not.**_

_**Naruto: Seems stupid.**_

_**KG: Shut up!**_

_**Rachel: Oh here KG-kun, just let me do this thing for you. (Ties tie)**_

_**KG: Oh thank Kami for you Rachel. I'm gonna need to thank you later.**_

_**Rachel: Why wait? You should do it know.**_

_**Naruto: I'M STILL HERE!**_

_**KG: Yeah, why is that?**_

_**Naruto: You can go to hell.**_

_**KG: Yeah? Well you can fuckin' go to hellllll...o everyone! We are here with this new show. What's it called?  
**_

_**Crowd: KyuubiGoku's WHEEL OF CHALLENGES!**_

_**KG: Damn right people. Oh excuse me( Takes cream soda and drinks). Ahhh, that's the stuff. Ahem, now then our first challenger is...**_

_**Hulk: HULK SMASH!**_

_**KG: The Hulk? Okay, who ordered the Hulk?  
**_

_**Naruto: What's it matter? I'm not fighting.**_

_**Samui & Ayane: Survive please. We can't love a dead person. We can only mourn.**_

_**Hulk: You have yellow hair. Yellow remind Hulk of Spongebob. Spongebob make Hulk so MAD!**_

_**KG: Big, green radioactive dude say whaaaa?**_

_**Crowd: Ohhhhhhh**_

_**Naruto: Hey I'm not fuckin' Spongebob. He's a gay candy ass!**_

_**Hulk: You fight hulk? Hulk Smash!**_

_**Naruto: Wait a minute tiny. How about we do this? I give you a question and you give me a question. We'll keep it going until one of us misses. How about that?**_

_**Hulk: Ummm Hulk agree.**_

_**Naruto: Good. You first.**_

_**Hulk: What U.S first president name?**_

_**Naruto: George Washington. **_

_**DING!**_

_**KG: Alright Naruto, your turn.**_

_**Naruto: Ehm, Hulk. What is e = 34x (I)(0) x 345xy + 66?**_

_**Crowd:...Is that even a real problem?**_

_**Naruto: Don't tell him that.**_

_**KG: Ugh my head hurts.**_

_**Samui: Take the 66, carry the x, move the 0, subtract the e from the equation-**_

_**Ayane: I think I need to go back to school.**_

_**Hulk: Ugh, ugh, ugh Hulk. NUMBERS MAKE HULK'S HEAD HURT! HULK SMASH NUMBERS!**_

_**Naruto: W-Wait it was a question!**_

_**Hulk: RAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!**_

_**KG: Oh shit, dammit all. Someone help. Evacuate! **_

_**Naruto: It's not that hard hulk!**_

_**KG: RUNAWAY!**_

_**Winner: Naruto Yuhi-Uzumaki, because Hulk couldn't answer the question.**_

_**KG: (Huffs) Alright then. See...you...later people. Oh damn, I never ran so fast in my life. Stay breezy, protect what's important to you, review and SEND ME MY CREAM SODA! Bye bye.**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**(Boom) (Boom) (Boom)**_

_**Naruto: Aww dammit, what's that noise outside?**_

_**Samui: You're asking me? I'm not sure. Ayane, do you know?**_

_**Ayane: Nope. Why don't we go and check then?**_

_**Naruto: Agreed**_

_**(Go outside)**_

_**KG: Hey people. We're back with this story, but I'm also training this girl at the moment. Hey, Rikku do you have the target?**_

_**Rikku: Alright KyuubiGoku-kun, I know I'm supposed to be in Final Fantasy and all, but I know how to shoot. Yes, I have the target.**_

_**KG: Well you'd better take the shot. You're letting her get away.**_

_**Rikku: Let me concentrate a bit so I can-**_

_**KG: She's getting away, she's running!**_

_**Rikku: I get it!**_

_**KG: Going to miss. You're going to miss it!**_

_**Rikku: Just shut up so I can-**_

_**KG: HEY RIKKU-CHAN! HEY! YO RIKKU-CHAN! **_

_**(gun shot) (target dead)**_

_**Rikku: There I took your damn shot KyuubiGoku. She's dead. There's blood everywhere dammit! **_

_**KG: Oh you are just a treat Hun. Well while you get a new shot I'll do this thing.**_

* * *

_**With Naruto and Samui**_

Having taken Kureha around the village for a little while allowing her to get used to the strange sights Naruto and Samui had left Kureha in her hotel room while Shiden and Joe Hayabusa talked with the Sandaime Hokage. Naruto wasn't sure how long that would take, but he'd rather not know. It might be a long time before they would ever leave, but as of right now Naruto and Samui were currently in the living room discussing some things.

"So I guess I'm going to invite Sasuke, Mikoto-chan, and my other genin friends. I'm sure they will bring their parents. Hell, I think Jiji might just invite the whole village for this thing," Naruto said to Samui who was busy writing down on a piece of paper. She nodded her head multiple times before leaning up to massage her neck slightly.

"Very well. I suppose I could invite Karui and Omoi. They were a part of my team. I'll invite Bee-sensei, Yugito-sensei, Mabui-san and naturally Raikage-sama will attend. Atsui will be coming as well for this since he's my brother after all," Samui said giving her list. Naruto nodded his head and smiled. To be planning for something like this was weird. He wasn't sure why, but it just felt so exciting to him. However he soon looked up.

"I think we should bring Ayane-chan and her friends," Naruto said and Samui glanced at him. It was impossible for her to miss the smile on her fiancee's face at the mentioning of the purple haired Mugen Tenshin shinobi. Samui naturally knew why and she didn't really mind it much.

"I see your point. I agree to that as well. We might be able to ask Shiden-sama to tell her about it," Samui said and Naruto agreed.

"So is that it for the names?" Naruto asked and Samui nodded her head. It wasn't picture perfect, but it was suitable enough to be considered done so she didn't mind. She then closed the book and stood to her feet.

"Now then, let's go to the patio. We have to practice our dancing," Samui said and Naruto gulped. Kyuubi and Nibi snickered inside the young chunin's mind before knowing this was going to be so fun to look at. Naruto relented and stood to his feet. Samui played some music in the yard while she and Naruto stood face to face.

"**Nibi-chan, may I have this dance?" **Kyuubi asked his wife while Nibi blushed inside the mindscape. She smiled and gave her husband her hand.

"**Oh Kyuubi-kun, we haven't danced for 14 years. Of course we can," **Nibi said and she and Kyuubi danced to the soft music. It was hard for Naruto to even imagine that scene that was going on in the depths of his mindscape, but he tried to ignore it for the most part.

"Place your left hand on my waist," Samui instructed. Naruto nodded and did so. He lightly blushed at her soft eyes while Samui placed her right hand on Naruto's shoulder. Naruto then used his right hand to take her left and the two calmly danced away to the music. They swayed left and right to the stillness of the music while Naruto attempted to guide Samui through his movements. Ever since they had left Kureha, the couple had tried their hands at dancing, Naruto more than Samui. So much so that he made kage bunshins and turn half of them into girls so the guys could practice. It seemed to work out for him though the clones found it weird.

"You're moving a lot better," Samui said and Naruto smiled. He tried to nod, but something about Samui's soft gaze didn't let him do so. He just settled for the soft glance and moved Samui across the grass. If one looked closely then they could see about four or five people in the trees watching them with smiles on their faces.

"I told you Naruto-kun could dance. I'm so glad," Kurenai said smiling at her son actually dancing with his soon-to-be wife. Anko grinned along with Kakashi before the former sighed.

"At least your partner doesn't step on your toes all the time. Sheesh," Anko said glancing towards Kakashi who sweatdropped. Next to them was Jiraiya who was folding his arms admiring the scene. He could tell that Minato and Kushina might really be happy if they had seen their son actually dancing the night away with his girlfriend.

Samui and Naruto continued to give the show of the dance before the song ended. They both parted and Samui nodded her head.

"I think that's enough for today. Come on, let's go to bed," Samui said and Naruto instantly agreed.

"Yeah, I'll be right there. See you soon," Naruto said watching Samui leave. He grinned a little bit before he bit his thumb and slammed the ground.

"**Kuchiyose no Jutsu," **Naruto shouted and immediately Taro came in front of Naruto. He forked his tongue towards the blonde before a hiss came from Naruto's jacket.

"Mikata, Taro, be nice to each other," Naruto said and soon the hissing in Naruto's jacket stopped before he saw Mikata come out of her warm place.

"Very well Naruto-sama. I'll try, but I make no promises with...him," Mikata said glaring before Taro scoffed. He watched her slither off into the house before Naruto turned to Taro and knelt down.

"Taro, can you deliver this to Ayane-chan for me?" Naruto asked and Taro nodded his scaly head. He took the scroll into his fangs and smiled.

"**It shall be done Naruto-sama. I shall return with the reply as fast as I am able. Thank you," **Taro said before poofing in smoke. Naruto grinned and looked up at the starry sky.

"I hope you're alright Ayane-chan. I really want to see you again," Naruto said before walking off. He had no idea what was going on at the moment.

_**With Ayane**_

The dragon ninja hopped to his feet in haste while Ayane shivered. She saw his eyes grow cold before he turned around. He took the Dragon Sword into his hands and narrowed his eyes.

"Murai-san I'm going," Ryu said and Murai nodded waving his hand for Ryu to go. The Dragon Ninja and Tenshin kunoichi left for the village. Ryu ran through the corridor of Murai's hall and entered a room. He then came through a hidden door and continued to run. Meanwhile Ayane vanished in leaves towards the Hayabusa village. She still had her hood over her head so she could still remain hidden from the enemies view.

Ayane noticed black spider clan shinobi running through the village killing Hayabusa members. The entire place was in an uproar before Ayane jumped down. She hit the ground with a loud thump making most of them turn around.

"Looks like I have some unwanted attention," Ayane said and it didn't take long for them to charge at her. One threw a kunai at her, but Ayane parried it with her kodachi. She then jumped into the air and reverse kicked a shinobi in the gut sending him crashing into a building before stabbing him with her weapons killing him instantly. He dropped to the ground and the same could be said for the others. Ayane wasn't an exceptional shinobi for no reason.

She had made quick work of her enemies before dashing off. She quickly felt a source of foul dark energy and headed for it's location. The kunoichi widened her eyes to seeing a dark armor clad samurai with a sword strapped to his waist. She could see him defeating shinobi after shinobi in a single slash like it was nothing. The sight naturally made her uneasy, but she would have to stop it if she could. Ayane took one of her kunai and threw it in front of him. The samurai backed up and the kunai was stuck in the ground. He turned around to see Ayane drop to the ground.

"What are you doing here?" Ayane asked, but he said nothing. He had some kind of spirt form as the only thing that she could make out as an expression was the animal mask her wore on his face. Seeing no response Ayane charged the samurai. She raised her kodachi and parried a shot towards her throat for the samurai before doing a kick to her chest. She sent him skidding back only slightly, but it didn't seem like he took any damage at all. She was then about to try to charge him again, but a sudden burst of dark energy sent her flying. Ayane was blasted from the battlefield and slammed into a wall. She coughed before trying to get to her feet. She managed to stand, but she easily fell to the ground.

"_T-This dark energy. No way. It messed with my senses," _Ayane said before slipping into unconsciousness. She huffed and watched the mysterious being walk forward leaving her alone. She growled, but there was nothing she could do.

_**With Ryu**_

The Dragon Ninja cut down one of the shinobi fighting him effortlessly. The guy must've been a rookie ninja, but he he didn't have the time to actually care. He had quickly left Murai's shadow ninja village and descended the mountain towards his own village.

"What's going on here?" Ryu wondered before he noticed demons clad in samurai armor coming for him. Naturally Ryu wasn't intimidated because he had his years as a ninja and samurai under his belt. His father had always praised his son's swordsmanship and with great reason too. The Dragon Ninja jumped into the air and quickly slashed one person in a clean cut. He then moved fast to the others and using one of his specialties, the Flying Swallow, decimated their numbers before he cleanly slashed their heads off. Ryu watched as they fell to the ground motionless.

"I don't have time for this," Ryu said before rushing off. He quickly dashed across a stream of water where the bridge connecting his village to the land had been destroyed. He quickly entered the village and noticed multiple bodies of his fallen comrades. The dragon ninja narrowed his eyes before praying for his fallen comrades. He wasn't one to get angry easily, but this was really testing a lot of his patience. It was then that Ryu heard a groan and looked up towards a building opening. He quickly hopped up and landed in through the window.

"Ayane," Ryu said kneeling down. He picked up the semi-unconscious girl before she looked up at him. Ryu narrowed his eyes before Ayane coughed.

"A samurai, clad in black armor is here. Ryu-sama...don't...attempt to fight it," Ayane said before wincing at her injuries. She lightly cursed while Ryu laid her to the wall. He glared hard before he went off running. Ayane tried to say something, but nothing came out and before long it was too late as Ryu was already gone. She sighed and leaned back before there was a poof. Ayane looked down and noticed Taro.

"That guy has to learn to read the situation," Ayane said before a light smile graced her face. She'd naturally be more than happy to hear from the blonde, but was now really the time to be reading a little. Wait! That was it!

Ayane struggled, but took out a scroll, she took out a pen and wrote on it. Naturally she took Taro's note from his lips and told him to take her note to Naruto and that it was extremely important. Taro noted the look in Ayane's eyes and quickly nodded his head. He quickly poofed out as soon as he came while Ayane groaned. She leaned back and looked at the ceiling.

"_What am I expecting? That idiot won't come. It's not like this is his problem," _Ayane thought before closing her eyes.

_**Back with Ryu**_

The dragon ninja widened his eyes in horror at seeing the temple up in flames. He gasped out from behind his black scarf. This just wasn't supposed to be possible. How could such a thing happen in only a few hours. Ryu raced off towards the temple quickly dealing with more and more samurai who he was more than willing to take care of. Ryu quickly made it up to the door, but they closed on him and a seal appeared in front of him. He narrowed his eyes before turning around. Immediately he noticed a samurai coated in fire on top of a demon horse.

"Looks like they are trying to stall," Ryu said to himself before he took the Dragon Sword into his hands and assumed his traditional stance. The samurai charged at Ryu with his horse lighting up the entire field. Ryu jumped out of the way and parried a spear strike to his chest with his sword. He then countered and lunged for the horse attempting to bring the horseman down from his stead, but that was proving to be difficult. Also with the addition of the reinforcements that the horseman had then this was becoming a pain.

"**Onibi no Jutsu( Art of the Fire Wheels Technique)," **Ryu shouted as he casted three flame wheels around him. Immediately the opponents that were before him were burned to a crisp with no chance of revival while Ryu moved through the field. He quickly slashed on person down with his sword before turning around. He glared at the horseman before doing another technique. He focused his ki into his palms before fire enveloped his body. It was concentrated towards his hands before Ryu yelled.

"**Kaen Ryu no Jutsu( Art of the Inferno Flame Dragon Technique)," **Ryu shouted before he launched a massive fireball towards the samurai. The enemy tried to dodge it, but the technique was too fast and it slammed directly into the person. He screamed and cried out and so did the horse, but Ryu didn't show a bit of remorse for it. He closed his eyes and turned around allowing the person to die a slowly fiery death.

Leaving that scene behind, Ryu continued to race through the temple. He quickly made it into a field only to see a crash come through the building. He narrowed his eyes, but his face showed only slight relief. It was good that Kureha wasn't there or she might've died. He noticed the person that Ayane was talking about. He glared hard at the intruder before noticing the weapon in his hand. The long, dark weapons with the red symbols going across its frame.

"_The Dark Dragon Sword," _Ryu said before the mysterious person came out. He noticed Ryu, but seemed to think that he was more of an annoyance than anything else. Ryu glared at him before he took the Dragon Sword into his hands. He dashed for the murderer of his clan and the two immediately clashed the Dragon Sword and the Dark Dragon Blade sending out a wave of energy from them both. Ryu had to admit that this guy was tough. It was stronger than him and probably a much more terrifying opponent. He noticed the samurai slammed the ground with the Dark Dragon Blade sending out a wave of dark energy towards Ryu. The Dragon Ninja jumped into the air to avoid it, but was met with a kick. He was sent skidding across the ground before getting up. He lightly coughed before charging back. He raised his sword for the mysterious person, but what happened to him was one thing he could never forget. He watched as his sword was parried from his hands and the Dark Dragon Blade slammed into his shoulder. It slashed down effortlessly from his shoulder to his leg sending Ryu to the ground. He widened his eyes before falling lifeless. The Samurai looked at him before snorting and walking off with the Dark Dragon Sword in his armor clad hands with a fallen Ryu at his feet.

It was only till he left and the invasion stopped that the moon could be seen it illuminated over the village. In the sky came a peregrine falcon. It flew over the village before landing on a tree branch. It noticed Ryu's unmoving body and blinked multiple times. Immediately a strange energy emitted from it and sent it towards Ryu.

"_You can't die yet. There is still much for you to do. Are simply satisfied with that?" _something asked, but Ryu didn't respond. The energy faded and the falcon left with Ryu still unmoving in the battlefield.

_**With Naruto, two hours past midnight**_

The blonde was currently sleeping with Samui close to him. He held the blonde female in his arms as they slept the night away. Both were quite tired from the long day, but the rest was well worth it. However, that was all ruined by a sudden poof into Naruto's room. It wasn't loud, but it woke Naruto; however it didn't wake up Samui. Naruto turned around to see Taro looking at him. The blonde turned on the side of his bed's lamp allowing him a full view of his summon. He then turned his head to see Mikata still sleeping silently.

"Taro? You're back already. What's the matter?" Naruto asked and Taro cleared his thought. He dropped a scroll from his mouth so that he could talk.

"**Naruto-sama I just saw Ayane-san and she was injured. Not badly, but it seems that something was going on with the Hayabusa village. She sent you that scroll with worry in her actions," **Taro said and immediately Naruto glared, hard. He quickly jumped up from the bed though making sure not to wake Samui. He knelt down and opened the scroll.

"_You...really...have...bad...timing idiot. The Hayabusa village is in danger. Inform Joe-sama. Please, they are targeting the Dark Dragon Blade. Get...help,"_

Naruto narrowed his eyes and quickly took out his shinobi attire. The blonde quickly put on his shinobi shoes and his black jacket with his black jeans. The blonde strapped his kodachi to his waist and tied his Konoha headband to his head. He allowed Taro to leave before taking the scroll into his hands.

"Sorry Samui-chan, but I'm going for a bit," Naruto said as he ran out the window. He closed the door and quickly made a shot for the Hokage Mansion. Naruto didn't waste any time in trying to get there as he continuously pumped chakra into his legs to get there even faster. He cursed underneath his breath before unintentionally waking Kyuubi and Nibi.

"**(Yawn) Where is the fire Naruto-kun?" **Nibi asked while Kyuubi raised up from his bed. The blonde huffed and dashed making some shinobi who were still up glancer at him and wondered what the blonde chunin was doing in such a hurry.

"It seems that Ayane-chan is in trouble. I have to get to the Hokage Mansion and get to Jiji," Naruto said making the two bijuu glance at each other in their bed. They shrugged their shoulders not really understanding, but they could tell that Naruto didn't have the time to explain.

_**Hokage Mansion**_

Naruto huffed as he dropped to the ground. He was lucky as he still saw the light on in the room which meant that Sarutobi was still up and hopefully were Joe Hayabusa and Shiden of the Tengu clan. Naruto quickly entered and ran past the receptionist desk. He quickly came up the stairs and, without really meaning to, banged on the door trying to gasp for some air.

"Come in," Sarutobi called and Naruto twisted the knob. He quickly came in to see Joe, Shiden and Sarutobi looking at him. Surprisingly, Kureha was among them as well. They could see the small beads of sweat on his face and everyone knew that he had been running.

"Naruto-kun, what's the matter?" Sarutobi asked worriedly. Naruto quickly gathered all the breath he could and tried to let it all out.

"Jiji, Ayane-chan and the Hayabusa Village are in trouble," Naruto said to them all. Immediately Joe stood to his feet. Kureha gasped while Shiden narrowed his eyes. Sarutobi hardened his gaze before getting to his feet.

"What are you talking about Naruto-san?" Joe asked and Naruto handed him the scroll. Joe unfurled it while Shiden and Kureha looked over his shoulders. Shiden recognized Ayane's handwriting and narrowed his eyes. Meanwhile Joe glared and Kureha gulped.

"This isn't good. It seems someone was waiting for us to leave Kureha," Joe said while Kureha nodded her head. Shiden handed Sarutobi the scroll and he looked over the entire thing.

"Naruto when did you receive this?" Sarutobi asked and Naruto wiped his forehead.

"just ten minutes ago," Naruto answered and everyone grew tense. Sarutobi closed his eyes while Joe sat down. They were all silent while Naruto and Kureha waited for everyone to speak. Mainly Naruto, who really wanted to go and help Ayane if he could.

"This is a troubling matter," Sarutobi said while Shiden and Joe nodded their heads.

"However this solves an issue," Sarutobi said growing a grin while Shiden and Joe stood to their feet. Both asked for the elderly Hokage to explain his words before Sarutobi turned around. He smiled and explained.

"We talked that if this alliance could work then Konoha would have to test this portal themselves. We would have to send them to your world as well. I believe that this would be a great chance to test that out. I'm not trying to completely sway you, but as a future ally I'd like it if Shiden-dono and Joe-dono could rely on my shinobi," Sarutobi said while the two glanced to each other. They certainly remembered the talk on that. Since the Hayabusa and Mugen Tenshin shinobi had been to Konoha twice then it would be nice for Konoha shinobi to come to their world and get accustomed to it like they did. Joe had to admit that this would solve the problem and Shiden could agree with that.

"Not that I don't doubt the capability of your shinobi Hokage-dono, but I'd like to know just who you are sending. It can't just be anyone," Joe said and Sarutobi nodded his head before pointing.

"I would like to send the only person who even made this meeting possible," Sarutobi said and everyone turned in the direction of Sarutobi's finger to see it rest on Naruto himself. The blonde widened his eyes for this mission while Shiden and Joe looked at him with calculative glares.

"He's just a kid," Shiden protested while Naruto narrowed his eyes. He was about to say something, but Joe held up his hand.

"Momiji and Ryu have both told of his abilities having seen them. I'm sure that Ayane-san has told you about his ability as well. If you remember, Hayate and Ryu were both his age and they were doing things like this," Joe said and while Shiden wanted to refute that he knew very well that he couldn't.

"Yes, Ayane has spoken highly about his abilities, but this isn't his world that he's going to. How is he going to-,"

"I'll find a way," Naruto interrupted making them turn to him. They saw the blonde's eyes as cold as they could get before he balled his fists. He then grinned and nodded his head. He bowed his head lowly to the two clan head leaders.

"I will go and I'll help. Please trust in me dattebayo," Naruto said with a small smile. Shiden looked even and so did Joe. Kureha smiled while Naruto nodded his head. Sarutobi turned to them and Shiden folded his arms.

"Do as you wish," Shiden said while Joe nodded his head giving Naruto the permission to go. Naruto thanked them both for this before turning back to Sarutobi.

"Now then, who will escort Naruto-kun to the portal?" Sarutobi asked and it didn't take long for there to be knock on the door. The knob twisted and in came Muramasa. Naruto widened his eyes as did joe and Shiden.

"That will be my job. I have to go back there anyway," Muramasa said and Naruto glanced at him. He smiled and Muramasa smiled at the blonde while stroking his beard.

"You know the way?" Sarutobi asked suspiciously while Joe turned to him.

"You have no need to be suspicious of Muramasa. He is a loyal friend to the clans. I trust him to take Naruto-san," Joe said and Sarutobi nodded his head. He asked for Naruto to come up to his desk and the blonde did so.

"Chunin Naruto Yuhi-Uzumaki, you are given an A-rank mission. Assist the Hayabusa village in their crisis and find Ryu Hayabusa," Sarutobi said while Naruto grinned he nodded his head and headed for the door.

"Naruto-san, wait," Kureha called. The blonde stopped and turned around. She smiled to him and took off her necklace and handed it to Naruto. The blonde noticed a nice jewel in the center of it. It really was beautiful.

"Please give that Ryu-kun if he really needs it. It'll help him," Kureha said and the blonde nodded his head before Muramasa turned to him.

"Now then, Naruto-san let's get going. We have little time to waste," Muramasa said and Naruto nodded his head, but he had to pack his stuff. Telling this to Muramasa, the old blacksmith told Naruto to meet him at the gates in 20 minutes which was something the blonde could agree to. He then left in a hurry while Joe and Shiden stayed in the room.

"You think he can do it?" Shiden asked while Joe closed his eyes.

"We will see. This alliance depends on the success of his mission," Joe said while Sarutobi agreed with them both. He only hoped that Naruto would come back safe. A mother and wife's wrath was a terrible thing to face. He knew from experience anyway.

_**Naruto's house**_

The blonde was currently packing his backpack full of supplies. It was full of kunai, shuriken, scrolls and anything else of value that he would need. Naruto quickly picked up his things and wasted no time in leaving before placing a note on the table for Samui when she awoke. He turned his head to see Mikata slithering down the stairs.

"Going somewhere without me Naruto-sama?" Mikata asked and Naruto chuckled. He knelt down and scooped Mikata into his hands.

"Wouldn't think about it Mikata-chan. Let's get going shall we?" Naruto asked and Mikata's response was to assume her spot and slither around Naruto's waist while Naruto opened the door and quickly ran out.

It was then that Naruto raced for the gates in the dead of night. He quickly moved through the buildings and noticed Muramasa waiting for him. As were Sarutobi, Kureha, Shiden and Joe. They all noticed him moving and Naruto quickly moved for the ground. He waved to them and Muramasa nodded his head.

"Ready young one?" he asked and the Kyuubi jinchuuriki nodded his head. Muramasa placed a piece of paper on the ground while Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Umm what's that for?" Naruto asked and Muramasa chuckled.

"You didn't think we were walking did you?" he asked and Naruto sweatdropped. He nodded his head while Muramasa just gave that simple smile. It showed how much he knew, but then again how much he was letting on. The seal on the paper started to glow.

"Step on it with me. We'll be teleporting towards the portal," Muramasa said while Naruto hesitantly nodded. He stepped on before turning around. He waved goodbye to his Jiji along with Joe and Shiden.

"I'll get it done Jiji. I promise to help them all. I won't let them die on me," Naruto called out before he and Muramasa disappeared in a flash of light leaving Shiden, Joe, Kureha, Sarutobi and Konoha behind.

"Kureha, what you gave Uzumaki-san. Is it what I think it is?" Joe asked and Kureha nodded her head. Joe sighed and folded his arms. He could only hope that it didn't turn out to be needed and if it did then he hoped that Ryu would be alright.

_**With Naruto and Muramasa, Land of Iron, morning**_

The two instantly teleported to the port of the Land of Iron and Naruto dropped to the ground. He widened his eyes and gulped.

"I've never done that before," Naruto said while Muramasa chuckled. He nodded his head before Naruto looked around. He saw multiple boats coming and going through the waters around them before Naruto turned serious.

"Alright where is the portal?" Naruto asked and Muramasa chuckled to him.

"Well we have to sail there Naruto-san. It's located in a mountain about a day from here. Don't worry we will make it in time. I'm sure of it because it's only a day away," Muramasa said while Naruto nodded his head simply happy to hear that. He watched Muramasa walk off to go and get them a boat. Meanwhile Naruto covered his eyes from the sun that was in the sky. In Konoha it was nighttime, but here the sun was up and for Naruto that was a pain.

It took about an hour or so, but Muramasa came back and told Naruto that he had gotten them their ride. Naruto was relieved to know that there wouldn't be that many issues and walked with Muramasa towards the boat. They two walked on and it quickly set off. Naruto sat at the bow of the ship with Muramasa right next to him.

"Ne old man, what can you tell me about Ayane-chan's world?" Naruto asked and Muramasa turned to him. He could see the look in Naruto's eyes that was telling him he was dying to learn about it.

"Hmm let's see. Where should I begin?" Muramasa asked himself before talking with Naruto about Ayane's world and how it a was different from his.

_**With Samui**_

The blonde haired chunin woke up in her bed and stretched herself awake. She turned her head only to see that her fiancee was gone. Samui raised an eyebrow before getting to her feet. She quickly went into her closet and put on her robe. She walked down the stairs, but saw that Naruto really was gone from the house.

"Is he on a mission?" Samui wondered to herself. She quickly made it towards the living room and noticed a note on the table. She narrowed her eyes and quickly picked it up while reading it over.

"_To Samui-chan,_

_Samui-chan something very urgent came up with Ayane-chan and I have to go. It's a mission from Jiji to help the Hayabusa village. I don't know when I'll be back, but I promise to be back soon...with Ayane-chan. Hopefully you're reading this note and won't be angry with me for leaving suddenly. I promise I'll be alright. Just know that I have to do this for them. It seems so fair since I also asked for their help and they gave it during the invasion. When I get back I'll tell you everything. Promise._

_Naruto Yuhi-Uzumaki,"_

Samui glanced through the note and placed it down. She gave a small smile across her face and then went into the kitchen. She took some water and drank it down. She sighed and folded her arms.

"He's still reckless with himself, but then again. That side of him is cool," Samui said to herself before getting up to go and get ready to relay that information to Sasuke and Shikamaru as she left the room.

_**Sea, nighttime**_

Naruto caught up on his sleep that he missed with Muramasa. He had so much information and not enough time to process it and the thing that terrified him was that Muramasa said he was only covering the basics. That seemed to make Naruto really wonder just what type of things he was about to see, but he couldn't worry about such things at the moment. He just had to hurry and catch up on his rest while he could, but that didn't seem to last.

Naruto felt the boat hit something and even with his eyes closed he could hear the people starting to disembark. He sighed when Muramasa tapped his shoulder. He opened his eyelids to seeing the old man motioning for the blonde to follow him. Naruto quickly got up to his feet and turned around only to see a massive mountain and gasped. There was a regular town right inside it. Lights where in full bloom and there were tons of people conversing with each other. This place wasn't in any of Naruto's maps that he remembered while Muramasa chuckled at his shock.

"First time seeing this type of mountain?" Muramasa asked and Naruto nodded his head absently not really paying attention to the question. Muramasa chuckled as he took his cane and walked forward with Naruto not far behind. They pushed through the group of people and came into the town.

"This is the village of Qin also known as the Land Beyond Iron. It is here where your portal lies. Now are you in that much of a hurry?" Muramasa asked and Naruto nodded fast.

"That's right Ossan. I don't have the time to admire this. I have to hurry to Ayane-chan," Naruto said while Muramasa agreed. They quickly passed through the town and a few homes before moving up a LONG flight of stairs that went towards the top of the mountain. Naruto actually had to carry Muramasa on his back which the man said that 'he would never reach the top with old legs like his'. This made Naruto wonder just how he did it the first time, hell or even the last time, but he just took his chances.

It took quite a while, but Naruto placed Muramasa down at the entrance and the two looked into the deep caves. Muramasa stretched while Naruto rubbed his back.

"This way young one. We're about to move. Stay close to me and whatever you do, remain calm," Muramasa said and Naruto gulped, but nodded his head.

"**Jeez that old man seems to think that we couldn't back him up," **Kyuubi said while Nibi closed her eyes.

"**Well I can't. Only you can. Only my soul is in here. My chakra is back with Yugi-chan," **Nibi said while Kyuubi snorted. That's right. He forgot that little fact.

Meanwhile, Naruto did as instructed and stayed close to Muramasa. They both continued to walk and before long, Naruto could feel that the air was starting to get sucked away, it was like something was pulling him forward. The blonde tried to fight it, but it was taking a real long time. He struggled and struggled and the pulled finally stopped. Naruto stopped for a second while Muramasa turned around.

"Excellent, it seems that you are one of the few people who can resist the attraction that the portal has," Muramasa said and while Naruto would've wanted him to explain he knew it was just going to bring about a headache so he didn't say anything and merely nodded his head. They two continued their trek and before long Naruto stopped. He widened his eyes and almost dropped his bag.

"I take it you're surprised," Muramasa said while Naruto glanced at the portal. It was simply floating there with a whirling sound. It was sort of multi-colored around the outline, but it the center it was fully black like it was going to take him to hell itself.

"It's amazing. I can't believe something like this exists in the world. That's so cool dattebayo!" Naruto said grinning like mad. He could feel his hands shaking with excitement for what he might see. He just couldn't wait for it.

"Well then. Shall we go?" Muramasa asked and Naruto nodded his head. They quickly passed through the portal. Naruto only had one thought.

"_Hold on Ayane-chan. I'm coming right now for you!" _Naruto shouted mentally before a large light overcame him. Muramasa caught his hand and the two warped away. A large light escaped the mountain shocking some people, but then they went back to their own business. They had no idea of what just happened.

_**Akatsuki Base**_

The nine Akatsuki members came together and stood on the stone hands around a giant statue. They all came together. The only one's recognizable were Konan and Itachi. Everyone else was dark.

"Itachi, how is your location of the Kyuubi jinchuuriki?" the leader asked while Itachi closed his eyes. Everyone seemed to be waiting for his answer before they heard a sigh.

"We haven't located the Kyuubi jinchuuriki yet. It seems he is being very well hidden from us as we have yet to see him. Konan and I don't know where he is," Itachi said while some of his teammates laughed.

"So much for the 'great' Uchiha clan hmmm," a man with blonde hair said while Itachi narrowed his eyes. However he didn't say anything to them and merely let them talk.

"It's not like you could do any better Deidara. You and your little clay birds," a fish man said making Deidara growl before the others laughed at him. Deidara merely snorted and looked away with a huff across his face.

"Shall we continue to observe, Pain?" Konan asked and the leader shook his head. He closed his eyes for a bit and folded his arms.

"The Kyuubi jinchuuriki is not a priority at the moment. We will take him when the time is ready. For now, Konan I want you to keep tabs on the Kyuubi jinchuuriki as well. Make sure that you aren't spotted and if you have the chance to apprehend him then do so, but make it count," Pain said while Konan nodded to his orders. She immediately teleported out while Itachi did the same. Soon the other members left as well leaving the statue barren.

_**With Naruto and Muramasa**_

It really didn't take long before both Naruto and Muramasa fell out of the portal. Yes, they fell and kept falling. Naruto widened his eyes over the new world even though it was nighttime. He turned his head to see the mountain top where they had just been expunged from.

"Does this happen a lot?" Naruto asked Muramasa as they both continued to plummet. Unlike him, Muramasa seemed neutral to the entire thing. It seemed like nothing worried him like it did Naruto which was something that the blonde found to be rather...interesting.

"Not a lot, but it's been prone to happen sometimes to people who come from your side," Muramasa said before he pointed forward.

"Do you see that village right there with the lights blazing?" he asked and Naruto looked forward. He moved some of his hair out of the way as they continued to fall. He nodded and could see that the village really did look amazing to him.

"That's the Mugen Tenshin Village," Muramasa said and Naruto widened his eyes. Ayane's village. That was Ayane's village and he was almost close to getting to see her again. He could hardly wait, but then again he had to stop them both from falling so Naruto crossed his fingers.

"**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu," **Naruto shouted as he made a few clones. They each grabbed him and Muramasa before everyone plummeted into the trees. Naruto coughed as he and his clothes landed on a branch. The others jumped down with the old blacksmith in Naruto's hands. He set him down and Muramasa nodded his head with a word of thanks while Naruto looked up. He could see the moon shining and the stars across the sky before turning to the trees.

"These trees are even different," Naruto said while Muramasa chuckled with a nod of his head. He then jumped down and so did Naruto.

"Follow me young one. We will get there in a few minutes," Muramasa said while Naruto nodded his head. He followed Muramasa towards the Mugen Tenshin clan.

_**Mugen Tenshin Clan**_

Kasumi sighed and gave Ayane a healing remedy. The half sister had come back from her mission along with Hayate. They had only returned a few hours ago to see Ayane injured. They had asked what happened and Ayane told them the whole detail of the incident.

"So, something attacked the Hayabusa village and took the Dark Dragon Blade. It seems that Ryu was really hurt," Hayate said and Ayane leaned up from her bed. She had been resting all yesterday. She still felt a little hurt, but she could live with it.

"That's about all I got from it," Ayane said and Kasumi looked outside towards the direction of the Hayabusa village.

"I hope Ryu is alright," she said and Hayate patted her shoulder while Ayane sighed. No one seemed to be in such a happy mood.

"Umm excuse me Hayate-sama, but you have two visitors," the man said and Hayate raised an eyebrow.

"Send them in then," Hayate said and the man bowed before leaving to close the door. The last thing anyone wanted was guests. How could they talk after such a thing had happened. However, they didn't know that this wasn't any ordinary guest. The door knocked and Hayate sighed.

"Come in," he said and immediately the person opened the door. He grinned like mad and waved.

"Hey Ayane-chan," the person said and immediately everyone knew that no one called her that and lived except for one person. Ayane turned her head while Kasumi and Hayate looked up and the person they saw made them gasp. Ayane widened her eyes while Kasumi dropped her bowl. Hayate stood to his feet in sheer shock.

"N-Naruto-san?" Kasumi asked and the blonde Konoha chunin in the doorway. The blonde quickly smiled while sitting down next to everyone.

"It seems I made it just in time," Naruto said taking a look at Ayane. Ayane merely settled for looking at him like he was a dream. She just couldn't believe it. She didn't think he would actually come to them with help. It was amazing that he was even here right now.

"Y-You, but how? Or why?" Ayane asked and soon Muramasa came in coughing to get everyone's attention.

"I think I can answer that," he said and everyone quickly sat while Muramasa explained Naruto's reasons for being in their world. Soon everything was starting to make sense while Kasumi sighed in relief.

"So Naruto-san is here to help Ryu-kun," Kasumi assessed and Naruto nodded his head. Hayate folded his arms and smiled. It seemed that the alliance was going just as planned for everyone in their respective villages.

"So you actually brought him here. Well that would make sense," Ayane said while Naruto nodded his head. He then stood to his feet and turned around.

"So where is the Hayabusa village?" Naruto asked and everyone glanced at each other. They closed their eyes and frowned.

"Well for right now it's too late for you to go as it's too dark to see the path even for us so you should head their tomorrow. Ayane, why don't you go with him?" Hayate asked and Ayane flinched. She sighed and turned to Naruto who looked at her or more like he was examining her for something. She wasn't sure.

"Fine I guess," Ayane said lying down on her mattress. Naruto smiled with a nod while Kasumi and Hayate stood to their feet.

"Very well. Then we will all turn in for the night. Naruto-san are you tired?" Hayate asked and Naruto shook his head.

"Nah, I got my rest during a boat trip. I'm good for now. Right now I'd like just to be awake," Naruto said glancing at Ayane. Muramasa's old eyes gleamed while Kasumi smiled. Hayate seemed to know, but then again you could never tell what people like him were thinking.

"Very well Naruto-san, but don't stay up too late. Come on Hayate, we're leaving," Kasumi said grabbing his arm and pulling him though Hayate wasn't sure why. Muramasa bowed and left leaving only Naruto and Ayane in the room. The two stayed silent for a bit as Ayane tried to gather her thoughts. She didn't know what to make of this. She wasn't sure if she should be happy or downright confused about this entire thing.

Same could be said for Naruto. He had confessed to Samui that he loved Ayane and it seemed that this was hard to ignore. The blonde could feel the pressure in the room and the silent make it enough to hear the small water-holder outside splash each time it filled with water. It seemed like a piece of paper that was ready to snap at any moment.

"Why are you here?" Ayane asked suddenly making Naruto looked at her with a confused expression on his face. Ayane didn't turn to his face and merely looked out the door at the moon.

"I came to help," Naruto said and Ayane closed her eyes.

"And what help could you add?" she asked and Naruto narrowed his eyes. He wasn't sure what happened, but this was turning out bad. He closed his eyes and folded his arms. Somewhere in the back of his head he was sort of happy with that jab. He wasn't sure why.

"You can stop with that whole 'attitude' thing Ayane-chan. It might suit others, but I know you enough from that attitude," Naruto said and Ayane's eyebrow twitched. She bunched the sheets of her bed and while she didn't want to, she did indeed turn her head to meet Naruto's blue piercing eyes. She felt like she could just drown in those eyes when they looked at her that way.

"You're an idiot," Ayane said while Naruto nodded his head. He didn't have to be told that. He looked up at the ceiling and scratched his cheek.

"When you sent me that note I think you really wanted me to come. Was I wrong?" Naruto asked and Ayane snorted.

"I said 'Get help' not 'please become the help'," Ayane said grinning to herself through she didn't know why. When she opened her eyes she could see the smallest hint of sadness in Naruto's eyes, but that quickly faded from her view.

"Well I'm here now so you're just going to have to live with it," Naruto said getting to his feet. Ayane could feel the decrease in energy that Naruto gave her showing that her previous statement sort of hurt. Ayane narrowed her eyes and sighed.

"_Dammit, that wasn't what I meant to say. Why is this so hard?" _Ayane thought to herself before Naruto opened the sliding door.

"I'll appreciate your help tomorrow. So I'll just go right no-,"

"Water," Ayane said suddenly. Naruto paused and turned his head to seeing Ayane looking at the sheets while she rubbed her arms slightly.

"Huh?" he asked confused while Ayane clarified.

"Please go and get me some water," Ayane said through gritted teeth while Naruto smiled. He shrugged his shoulders and left the room with a smile on his face. Ayane wasn't ready for him to leave, not yet. Not like that. Something would be lost if it did.

After five minutes, Naruto returned with a cup of water and handed it to Ayane. She quickly took the water and sighed.

"I...didn't think you would come," Ayane said showing a different attitude to Naruto. The blonde raised an eyebrow before sitting down again.

"Why wouldn't I come? You're special to me Ayane-chan. If you're in danger then I'll coming running all the time," Naruto said with a smile. Unknown to him, there was a bit of a small smile on Ayane's face.

"You're such an idiot. I don't need help," Ayane said smiling while Naruto grinned.

"Then I'll be there to offer the help that you don't need because you'll still have it," Naruto said while Ayane looked down.

"And how does your 'fiancee' feel about this?" Ayane asked sort of getting to the point of it all. No matter what, Naruto wasn't that dense. He widened his eyes to the way she implied Samui. She had been affected by his engagement. Now he knew why she was being weird all those other times.

"Samui-chan...understands and accepts it," Naruto said hinting to Ayane for her to take the bait and she did just that. He noticed her soft, delicate hands tighten on the bed sheets while he was sure he saw a blush across her face, though in this nighttime he just didn't know.

Meanwhile Ayane was in shock, she didn't turn to Naruto, but she also wasn't sure what to say. Was he saying what she thought he was saying? It'd be okay to even try and like him that way and she wouldn't mind it? It sounded like some stupid drama miracle that you watch on Tv in your room. Ayane was too tired for this.

"Look, why don't you go to bed? I'm tired and I think tomorrow we're going to be busy," Ayane said and Naruto nodded his head. He quickly stood to his feet and turned around. He noticed that Ayane had a calculative look on her face so he naturally stayed out of the way.

"Alright Ayane-chan I'll see you tomorrow," Naruto said closing the door leaving a still Ayane behind.

_**Hayabusa Village, next morning**_

Ryu looked at Naruto and shook hands with the blonde before turning his gaze towards Ayane who was standing in her usual attire.

"So you told Tou-san about it and he agreed to send Naruto?" Ryu asked making Ayane nod her head. Ryu sighed with a nod of his head. He turned his head to meet Naruto's smile and quickly closed the door. Naruto raised an eyebrow and so did Ayane. The two glanced at each other before Ryu came out. He was wearing what he called 'Black Falcon' outfit along with tabi boots, ninja head piece, mask, black scarf and shin guards that Naruto seemed to recognize from the Anbu attire.

Ryu had only one goal, his vengeance on the person who killed his clan mates and even himself. This was probably the only reason that he escaped the hand of death. It was because he just wasn't ready to die just yet. No, not yet.

"I see you have a new arrival," Murai said looking at the blonde. Naruto turned to him and bowed while Murai did the same. Ayane bowed to Murai as well while Ryu placed his foot on the couch. He quickly strapped three kunai into the pouches on each of his legs and tightened his boots. He then unsheathed his sword to inspect it before sheathing it back.

"My sources tell me that the person who attacked your village was Doku, Lord of the Greater Fiends and Second in Command to the Vigoor Emperor," Murai said while Ryu glared hard. Naruto narrowed his eyes and turned to Murai and Ayane.

"What is the Vigoor Emperor?" Naruto asked looking to them and Murai answered.

"The Vigoor Emperor is the Emperor of the Holy Vigoor Empire where Doku has headed with the Dark Dragon Blade. I don't know much however I do know that the Vigoor emperor is a Deity to the Vigoor Empire. He is a human turned deity. The figurehead of the entire empire. No one knows how long he's been around, but it said he's been around as long as the Dark Dragon Blade's creation," Murai answered and Naruto turned to Ryu.

"And the Dark Dragon Blade?" Naruto asked while Ryu spoke this time.

"The Dark Dragon Blade is the sister blade to this sword, the Dragon Sword. This sword is carved out of the Fang of the Dragon Lord. The Dragon Sword was created at a perilous time after the Dragons were betrayed by one of their own, the Dark Dragon. With their strength gone, the Dragons placed all their essence, souls and spiritual power into one of their own fangs, creating the Dragon Sword. This divine weapon was then entrusted to the strongest and most spiritually pure of mankind, a warrior who would be the start of the Dragon Lineage bloodline. With the Dragon Sword, the Dragon Lineage warrior was able to slay the Dark Dragon, and his descendants. The Dragon Ninja were able to banish the Evil Deities and their Fiends. As time went on, the Dragon Sword was passed down through the generations of Dragon Ninja, all the way to their modern descendants, the Dragon Ninja of the Hayabusa Ninja Clan. The Dragon Sword was used by ancient warriors to slay the Black Dragons and it is handed down from generation to generation in the Hayabusa Ninja clan," Ryu explained. Naruto widened his eyes to such information. It was nothing like his village nor his beliefs. Dragons were considered deities. They could make such amazing swords and they trusted humans that much to give them such a power.

"Wow," was all Naruto could say before he noticed Ryu's eyes harden.

"However, the Dark Dragon Blade is the counter to that. It was carved by the fiends out of the bones of the Dark Dragon. The power of the Dark Dragon Blade grows with each killing that occurs within its vicinity. When a person breaks the seal of the Dark Dragon Blade, "It would gather the hatred and evil of mankind and confer it on the one who wields it, transforming him into the Devil Incarnate". After the defeat of the Dark Dragon by the ancestors of the Dragon Lineage, the Fiends having witnessed the awesome power of the sacred True Dragon Sword, set out to create a sinister sister counterpart from the bones of the Dark Dragon, resulting in the Dark Dragon Blade. This Blade containing the power of the Dark Dragon and the souls of his vanquished Black Dragon spawn, plagued the ancient world and brought global scale deaths as it grew stronger, feeding it's unquenchable thirst for death and destruction. Many generations later the blade recovered by the Dragon Lineage, however unable to destroy the indestructible evil blade, the Dragon Lineage did the next best thing, they sealed the power of the blade, and safeguarded it from falling into the hands of those eager to unleash it's dark power and become the Devil incarnate. Unknown to them was that it could be shattered by the power of the True Dragon Sword. But ages passed, history became ancient myth, and the Dark Dragon Blade became an ancient ceremonial relic passed on to be safeguarded generation by generation, unknown to them the full potential of the Blade," Ryu finished allowing Naruto to digest all of it. He could tell this was something else entirely.

"So basically the Dark Dragon Blade is an evil sword that gathers the hatred of everyone around it when the seal is broken and it will change the person into the Devil itself. It's made from the bone of the Dark Dragon and is the sister blade to the Dragon Sword that you carry right now," Naruto assessed Ryu nodded his head as did Ayane and Murai. The blonde sighed and rubbed the back of his head.

"**Wow that's heavy. Gotten us into something really awesome brat. I think I might love this world. Hell I'd like to face that Dark Dragon myself and show him what Kyuubi no Yoko can do," **Kyuubi spouted making Naruto and Nibi chuckle.

"It's why I don't think you can come. It's dangerous," Ryu said while Naruto scoffed. He asked for Ryu to turn to him and the blonde pointed to his headband. Everyone looked at it while Naruto smiled.

"When I adorn this headband I put myself and my life on the line for my village everyday. I risk my life for their safety. Everyday is a day that I'm happy I can go back dattebayo. If you're going then I'm going too. Besides if I'm gonna prove that I'm the best then I'll have to beat you one day and I won't die until I do," Naruto said grinning. Murai smiled at Naruto while Ayane shook her head. Ryu merely stared evenly at Naruto for a little bit before closing his eyes.

''So you aren't going off this path?" Ryu asked and Naruto gave him a thumbs up. Though it was immature and childish it still held it's meaning.

"Not if you aren't," Naruto said and Ryu smiled underneath his mask. Maybe, just maybe he wouldn't be the only one to handle the Dragon Sword itself.

"I see. Well then I'll be counting on you then Naruto Yuhi-Uzumaki," Ryu said while Naruto held out his fist. Ryu looked at it before seeing the smile on Naruto's face. He sighed and let out his fist to hit Naruto's. The blonde grinned before turning to Ayane.

"So what are you going to do?" Naruto asked turning to Ayane. Said purple haired kunoichi closed her eyes and folded her arms. She thought it over for a little bit before opening her eyes again.

"I'm going to go there also. I'll inform the both of you about anything that I can find," Ayane said before Naruto knelt down. He took out a pen and a scroll.

"What are you doing Naruto-san?" Murai asked while Naruto quickly wrote inside it. He then closed it and smiled.

"Just ensuring some people of some things is all. **Kuchiyose no Jutsu," **Naruto called as he slammed the ground. Immediately smoke clouded the area with Taro and Gaia in front of him. Murai widened his eyes while Ryu kept his stoic face.

"**Yes Naruto-sama?" **The two messenger snakes asked while Murai widened his eyes to the talk serpents.

"I never thought that I would see summons like these. This is astounding," he said while Naruto knelt down to them. He smiled to them both.

"Here, give these to Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, Pakura, Maki, Kin and Tayuya. I'm going to really need them to know this and this is important. Tell them that they are to get prepared. Something interesting is about to happen," Naruto said and the two snakes nodded their heads before vanishing out of sight.

"Speaking of snakes where is that other one?" Ayane asked and Naruto unzipped his jacket and pulled up his mesh armor showing everyone Mikata's black, scaly body to them. She forked her tongue at them before recognizing Ayane's scent and turning to her. She leaned up and forked her tongue at her while Ayane bowed like they were saying hello to each other. She then turned to Ryu and forked her tongue. Ryu bowed slightly, but it seemed odd when Mikata turned to Murai.

"Naruto-sama be wary of this one. I can practically smell the treachery in his blood," Mikata said knowing that Naruto was the only one who could understand her. Naruto glanced towards Murai and grinned. However in his mind, he glared at the old man.

"Is that so Mikata-chan? You are such a good snake. Very good saying hello to everyone. Now go back," Naruto said telling her he got the message perfectly. Mikata slithered back around his waist and slept next to the warm body of her best friend. Naruto would have to talk with Ryu later about Murai when they were alone.

"So exactly where are we going?" Naruto asked and Ayane held up a map.

"We're going to the capital of the Vigoor Empire, the city of Tairon," Ayane said and Naruto nodded his head.

"Alright then, but how?" he asked and Ayane smirked. This was when it would get funny.

"Simple. We're gonna fly...by airship," she said and Ryu turned to Naruto. The blonde widened his eyes and tried to wrap his mind around that. That had to sound like a joke. Humans couldn't fly...could they?

"By what?" Naruto asked and Ayane's grin widened.

"By airship Naruto," Ayane said and Naruto gulped. He sweated and turned around.

"_I am so dead. And what the hell is an airship anyway?"_

* * *

_**KG: I guess we're done here. I haven't played Ninja Gaiden in a long time so I naturally hope that little history lesson was right. If it's not then I'm sorry about that. Also for those who want to know then Naruto and Samui will be married after the Ninja Gaiden arc and after Samui fights Ayane. Then they can get together without any worries. I was also thinking about adding Konan to Naruto's spy network later. Oh yeah and now is the time...to...do...this...dammit. I still can't fuckin' tie this tie!**_

_**Rachel: That's what you have me for. (Ties tie)**_

_**KG: Oh I could just eat you up!**_

_**Rachel: What's stopping you?**_

_**Rikku: Me obviously.**_

_**Naruto: AND ME!**_

_**Rachel: Okay KyuubiGoku-kun. Who is this?**_

_**KG: This is Rikku and ummm...**_

_**Rikku: I'm his sexy servant.**_

_**Rachel: Excuse me? **_

_**KG: Oh look we're have this show. WHAT IS IT CALLED PEOPLE!?**_

_**Crowd: KyuubiGoku's WHEEL OF-**_

_**Person: Stop!  
**_

_**KG: What?**_

_**Person: (Whispers)**_

_**KG: What? What do you mean Darthemius has done this already so I'm copyrighting him? Is this fair? What? I'll be sued? By who, this is fanfiction! Ugh, fine fine fuckin fine. Dammit (pops cream soda) Ahh that's the stuff. So what are we supposed to do?**_

_**Rikku: Tell them how we met.**_

_**KG: I don't think that they want to-**_

_**Crowd: We want to know. We want to know!**_

_**Rachel: I REALLY want to know!**_

_**KG: (Gulp) well alright then.**_

_**(Two days ago)**_

_**KG: Well it all happened when I was talking a midnight stroll through the woods. The air was clear, the moon was full. I was dying to type some lemons. Get it? Because I'm an author. HAHAAHAAHAH it's funny.**_

_**Stranger: So you finally arrived. Too bad you're far too late.**_

_**KG: Huh?  
**_

_**Stranger: I have full control over every Final Fantasy female and male. Except for this girl. (Holds Rikku) But trust me I still plan to kill them all along with her.**_

_**KG: Mmhmmm.**_

_**Stranger: But first I'm going to screw her!**_

_**KG: (shrugs shoulders) Neeeeat.**_

_**Stranger: But before I do any of that. I'm going to kill you!**_

_**KG: Oh? Well that would be intimidating if you were...Hehehe intimidating. **_

_**Stranger: You mocking me?  
**_

_**KG: Oh no, no no no no. Pfftt hell yeah ( Grab my gun, Collision, and shoot)**_

_**Crowd: SHOT TO THE HEART!**_

_**(Both fall)**_

_**KG: Oh yeah I'm just too sexy for ma' shirt!**_

_**Rikku: Uggggh.**_

_**KG: Oh right. The Final Fantasy girl who was forced out from her game. Yeah there is no way of going back. And I'm sorry for that whole 'shooting you thing', but I know if you look deep in your heart, which is all over that asshole's back, then you'll find a way to forgive me.**_

_**Rikku: Ughhhh( Cries).**_

_**KG: Dammit you look like a puppy. A blown, eviscerated puppy.**_

_**Rikku: (Cries with puppy eyes).**_

_**KG: Aww damn, fine I'll help you. But only because you're my favorite Final Fantasy character and so cute.**_

_**(Later)**_

_**Naruto: Seriously, that happened?**_

_**KG: Yep.**_

_**Naruto: You were walking through the woods at night-**_

_**KG: Yep.**_

_**Naruto: Killed a homicidal NEET-**_

_**KG: Dead.**_

_**Naruto: And turned a female girl from Final Fantasy into a-**_

_**KG: Into an immortal summon of mine that I will train and love with all my heart. Yes, YES! Like I didn't just get through explaining this shit. Now if you don't mind I have things to do.**_

_**Naruto: What things? The only thing you do it write fanfiction.**_

_**KG: Hey! That's not all I do. I take enthusiastic walks through the woods.**_

_**Naruto: And killed homicidal NEETS?**_

_**KG: VERY enthusiastic walks.**_

_**(Present Day)**_

_**Crowd: …...**_

_**Rachel: …...**_

_**Naruto: So that shooting earlier-**_

_**KG: Yep.**_

_**Samui: You went out and bought an anti-tank rifle and double barreled shotgun.**_

_**KG: Yep.**_

_**Ayane: Starting shooting wild game out in the woods 38 times.**_

_**KG: 3...9 thank you.**_

_**Naruto: And you killed the girl from The Grudge.**_

_**KG: To be far that was Rikku. The very, very cute Rikku.**_

_**Crowd: …..You need to stop going on walks.**_

_**KG: And ya'll need to hurry the fuck up and bring back my Tv show.**_

_**Naruto: Ugh.**_

_**KG: Yeah will while you guys do that. Me and Rikku are gonna-**_

_**Naruto: Rikku and I.**_

_**(PUNCH!)**_

_**KG: Now then, ME AND RIKKU are going to go back home and play some video games.**_

_**Rachel: But you have to go get Coco Puffs Cereal.**_

_**KG: Ohhh I've never hunted down the Coco Puff Bird before. Do you think if I shoot him with my gun then lovely Coco crazy chocolate will explode everywhere?**_

_**Crowd: You're insane.**_

_**KG: Thank you. Thank you very much. Now then. That's all people. See you next time. Stay Breezy, protect what's important to you, review and SEND ME MY DAMN CREAM SODA! Those who say what type, then I say SEND IT ANYWAY DAMMIT!**_


	20. Chapter 20

_**KG: No, no I didn't take out the Coco Puff bird. (Sigh) I'm so bored. I don't have my Tv show and my wedding is delayed. Yep, everything is just fuckin' peachy isn't it?**_

_**Naruto: Hmm got me I guess. Though you should just request a new one.**_

_**KG: Like what? I was about to have fun with that other one, but I guess not. What am I supposed to do now?**_

_**Samui: Type the story?  
**_

_**KG: Oh yeah, I mean why else are people here. Who actually reads these AN's? I mean come on. **_

_**Ayane: Would you stop depressing yourself like an idiot?  
**_

_**KG: Hmph yeah, whatever. It's not like you three can talk. You all have powers. You fight everyday and get to do things that nearly every human in the world wants to do.**_

_**Naruto: Yeah, we're awesome like that. **_

_**KG: Ugh whatever.**_

_**(Phone rings)**_

_**KG: Hello?...What? Do I want a new Tv show? Umm sure, uh-huh...uh-huh. Umm alright then. I don't mind. Yes, yes. Alright then.**_

_**Naruto: Something good.**_

_**KG: Hell if I know. Now then why should it just be something like that. I don't know. Maybe it's just my way of thinking that wishes I could understand, but I don't seem to think of it that way.**_

_**Ayane: Right, so what show is this anyway?**_

_**KG: I don't know. They said that they would tell me later at the set. We air tonight or something like that.**_

_**Samui: Well you'd better get started them.**_

_**KG: (Sigh) Yeah, fine. I'll be going then.**_

* * *

Ryu and Ayane watched in slight humor from where they were sitting to see Naruto shivering. His body was plastered to the bed across from Ryu while he looked out the window of the airship.

"W-We're off the ground. Oh my Kami. This is amazing," Naruto said making the male and female ninja glance at each other. It seemed that Naruto's fascination was betraying his body as they knew he was excited, but also incredibly nervous. How could he not be? He's never flying before in his life. It was really amazing.

"Naruto-san, please calm down. It seems that a storm is approaching and you should stay clear of the window," Ryu said while Naruto nodded his head. He sighed and merely walked back to the beds and rummaged through his backpack. Ayane and Ryu watched him for a bit and felt a bit curious when Naruto pulled out a scroll from his pouch and opened it. Ryu was right, it was best for him to get his mind off the terrifying flight and just go over some things.

"_Let's see. There are still genjutsu techniques in this scroll I haven't mastered or even done so I guess I'll try them. I only have one A-rank genjutsu. Hmm, maybe I should try another one. Then, there is the thing that I sent the others. Not to mention that Murai guy," _Naruto said in his mind before the sounds of the excitement of a thinking things over drowned out the sounds of the storm.

He closed his eyes for a bit before taking out another book. It was a book that Jiraiya gave him to study after the chunin exams. It was a book for Fuin jutsu seals. Naruto had naturally always worked on his seal making, but he was nowhere near his father's level or even the old pervert's level.

"Hmm what's this?" Naruto said to himself looking at a page that described the aspects of something called 'Gravity seals'. It interested Naruto a great deal and he decided to read through it before he heard the sounds of high heels hitting the floor. He looked up to see Ayane walking over to him, but he tried to ignore it. She sat down and looked over his shoulder.

"_Gravity seals? What are those supposed to be?" _Ayane wondered to herself, but she didn't ask. She merely settled for reading while she unconsciously laid her head on Naruto's shoulder. She seemed to be too into the reading of the book to really care, but Naruto was a different story. The blonde stiffened to her presence as he wondered where this action had come from, but he certainly didn't mind. After all, Ayane smelt really nice.

Unknown to the two, Ryu watched them from the corner of his eyes while he leaned on a bed as well. He had different thoughts going through his head. He had to find the Dark Dragon Blade. It wouldn't be good if it got into the wrong hands. Well it already was in the wrong hands, but if the seal was destroyed then it just wouldn't do him any good. He just hoped that neither Naruto nor Ayane would have to do something that he would regret them doing. However, he couldn't think that for long before alarms started to flare and noise. Naruto and Ayane jerked up while Ryu narrowed his eyes.

"Enemies in sight. Engage hostile. Please remain in your cabins, I repeat please remain in your cabins," a voice over the loudspeaker said while Naruto got to his feet. He narrowed his eyes while glancing at Ryu. The Dragon Ninja nodded his head confirming Naruto's fears which then made the blonde grumble. Ayane had told him of the Vigoor Military and it seemed that Naruto was about to see them for the first time.

"Great, just what we need right now. Nothing's ever easy," Naruto said while Ayane folded her arms.

"It is our life," she said and Naruto knew full well that he couldn't refute that as he lived this life and it wouldn't be any different.

_**With Temari, Kankuro and Gaara**_

The three Suna siblings were currently lined up along with all the other genin, chunin and jonin in a large room before the council. Said council glared hard before one person slammed the desks.

"So it's true. Maki has left the village," he said assessing everything that everyone told him while people nodded their heads. Gaara and his siblings looked from each other, but didn't say anything.

"I don't get it, why would she leave? She was well on her way to being a chunin," a jonin said in some sorrow holding the headband that Temari had given him from Maki. She sighed before someone looked at her specifically.

"Someone told me that Maki said she was going to meet with you Gaara. Can you or your siblings vouch for anything?" another man said while Gaara felt people's eyes on him. He grumbled while trying to remain as emotionless as he could.

"Well sir, we did see her and she seemed to be...confused about somethings or at least she was unhappy looking. We tried to cheer her up, but it seems that she was still sad about Pakura-san's death," Kankuro explained and he noticed more than a good percent of the shinobi in the room stiffen to his words. Temari inwardly grinned when she saw some of the council sweat. It seemed that being a part of this spy network then they got to notice some different things. Like how those damn power hungry people truly acted.

"I see, well nonetheless she is still considered a missing nin and will be classified as such. You are all dismissed," the council said and people began to file out of the room.

Gaara, Temari and Kankuro hit the streets while Kankuro sighed.

"Man, who knew that they would make such a big deal about Maki. I still can't help, but feel a little guilty," Kankuro said while Temari nodded. That's how she was feeling the first few days, but she then got over it rather easily once reality slapped her in the face.

"Don't worry about it Kankuro, but for right now we've got to go and inform both Pakura and Maki about what just happened. By the way, did we receive Naruto's letter from those snakes last night?" Temari asked while Kankuro nodded.

"Yeah, it was a message to all of us. I think he wants us to go and keep our eyes on the council. Hey Gaara, what do you think we should do?" Kankuro asked and Gaara stopped walking. He placed his hands to his sides and closed his eyes before turning around.

"It's simple. We will follow his orders and look out for the others as always. Let's head home and then we'll go to Baki. We have a mission with him soon," Gaara said while his siblings agreed before walking off.

_**With Pakura and Maki**_

The two kunoichi were currently training somewhere in the woods. Pakura shot three fireballs at Maki before her student pulled out a cloth and blocked the attack. Maki jumped into the air and sent a high section kick to Pakura's neck, but she failed to take in her sensei's height before she was sent skidding across the ground while rubbing the blood from her mouth.

"I think we can stop there," Pakura said while Maki narrowed her eyes. She shook her head before pointing at Pakura's torso.

"Not yet," she said and Pakura looked down only to see an explosion tag on her body. Said woman widened her eyes before she covered her body as an explosion came across the entire field. Maki covered her eyes and grinned before she felt the cold steel of a kunai to her throat.

"That was deceptive, underhanded and downright cold Maki. Very good," Pakura said drawing her kunai away while Maki chuckled. Pakura sighed and leaned against a tree while Maki did the same.

"We're supposed to be looking at Oto, Kusa and Taki right?" Maki asked while Pakura nodded her head. She took out a map and straightened up. She looked through it and saw that they were just at the border or Kusa. Just a few more hours and they would be in Kusagakure. They had gotten their letter from Naruto that night telling them to head there for something that was said to be going on. They weren't sure what, but they would do it anyway.

"Pakura-sensei, what do you think Naruto-san is doing right now?" Maki asked while Pakura shrugged her shoulders. She leaned her head against the trees while taking in the warmth of the sun in the sky. Her first impression on the blonde chunin was that he was too young to be even trying to maintain a spy network. She could tell that while he had a bit of a goofy smile to his face, there was still a maturity that was well beyond his years as a ninja. Something that just exuded trust from his body.

"I don't know Maki, but I know we're going to have to get you some new clothes now in the next town. Pakura said while Maki nodded her head. The two females got to their feet and began to walk away.

_**With Kin and Tayuya**_

The two kunoichi hid amongst the trees in the fog of Kiri while they watched people pass. They both let go of the breath that they were suppressing before both dropped to the ground. They had easily taken off their headbands and walked towards Kiri.

"License and registration," someone said and both girls noticed that it was a gate guard for the place. Kin glanced towards to Tayuya and motioned for her to go on. Said redhead sighed and shook her head, but walked forward.

"Umm we're...civilians. What's the procedure for civilians?" Tayuya asked while the person looked at her. She could already tell that this person was around her age. He wore some glasses with camouflage light blue pants and a dark blue shirt. She wasn't sure, but she could also see some sort of sword on his back.

"Oh civilians huh? Well then, please wait right there. We will have to search you and we see nothing none threatening without reason then we will let you pass," he said making Tayuya nod. The two girls stood to their sides while another woman obviously older than the boy next to her. She had long flowing blonde hair going down her body. She wore her jonin Kiri flak jacket before giving a warm smile.

"Alright then. Let's search you," she said while another female checked Kin. It actually took a little bit of time seeing as how both women were shinobi after all so they found shinobi supplies, but Tayuya and Kin explained that they had been passing through a dangerous territory and wanted to feel better with protection to which the inspectors could understand. They then noticed the headbands from Oto and tensed. Both Tayuya and Kin cursed before Kin spoke.

"They are from two dead shinobi who tried to attack us down the road from Wave country. Tayuya I told you collecting headbands was stupid," Kin said while Tayuya gawked at her friends. Kin snickered while Tayuya grumbled. The blonde woman looked from Kin to Tayuya and saw the two separate reactions before snickering herself. Ig only _he _didn't leave then she might've gotten him to liven up a bit as well. She soon sighed and stood up.

"Alright then, everything seems to check out. Please enjoy your stay in Kirigakure," she said while Kin and Tayuya nodded their heads. They both walked off before Kin turned around.

"Oh, umm mind telling me your names? Just in case we ever meet again," Kin said while Tayuya narrowed her eyes. What was Kin getting at? She did remember that they had work to do didn't she?

"Oh well my name is Suiren and this is my partner Chojuro," she said identifying herself and her associate to which Chojuro bowed his head. Kin and Tayuya raised their eyebrows, but nodded and quickly left with Suiren smiling.

"They seem nice," she said, but Chojuro only nodded his head and said nothing else. She shook her head at him and his timid nature. She'd really have to do something about that one of these days.

"I-I guess so," he said while Suiren chuckled before sitting back down.

Meanwhile, Kin and Tayuya breathed sighs of relief before stopping. They looked to see many people conversing before Tayuya tapped Kin on the shoulder.

"Now then, mind telling me where in this fuckin' place we're going to stay?" Tayuya asked while Kin rubbed the back of her head. Yeah, she hadn't thought of anything like that just yet. Besides, they had to see the Mizukage first.

_**Back in Konoha**_

"That's why I want to take Naruto with me to go and find Tsunade. She's close this time. I can feel it," Jiraiya said while Sarutobi closed his eyes. Joe and Shiden had gone to their places of rest for most of the day while Kureha decided to go and 'hang out' with some of the women she had been introduced to like Kurenai, Hana, Anko, Yugao and Kyoko with the last of them deciding for them to go and train while Kureha showed them how to cast spiritual ninpo and they taught her how to use chakra.

"Yes, well I'm sorry to say this Jiraiya, but Naruto-kun is gone and I'm not sure when he will return. I had asked for Samui to explain the situation to Sasuke and Shikamaru. He has gone to assist our new allies and their villages," Sarutobi said while Jiraiya grumbled.

"Man, what a time to be late," Jiraiya said while Sarutobi patted him on the shoulder while standing to his feet.

"Don't worry, I'm sure that Tsunade will come around. I think it's time she learned that she still had some other family alive even if she doesn't realize it now. Or maybe she does and just won't say anything," Sarutobi said while Jiraiya sighed. He knew about that and just didn't say anything to that.

"I suppose you're right. I just hope that the brat doesn't get himself in trouble, but tell me why didn't you send him some back-up? He can't possibly handle an A-rank mission himself," Jiraiya said while Sarutobi chuckled lightly.

"Two reasons, one is because it was late and I didn't have a good time to make a complete decision. A part of the first reason also is because I know he already knows powerful people over there so I didn't think there was much of a point. Second reason is because Shiden-dono and Joe-dono think highly of him. That is probably it," Sarutobi answered while Jiraiya nodded. He could see some of the logic, but not all of it.

"_Be alright brat. I'm not facing your mother for this," _Jiraiya said knowing full well the horror of women who lost their sons, adopted or otherwise.

_**With Naruto**_

"Ayane, stay here. If they find you then it won't be pretty. Naruto and I will go and take care of everything," Ryu ordered and Ayane bowed showing her acceptance although internally she was dead worried for Naruto's sake. The blonde smiled and gave her a thumbs up.

"I'll see you soon Ayane-chan," Naruto said before Ayane felt her heart skip a beat. She snorted and sat on the bed before Naruto and Ryu ran out the door. Immediately the sight made Naruto angry as they came into the hallway of the airship and both noticed a few bodies on the ground.

"Who did this?" Naruto wondered, but didn't ask before he and Ryu ran through the corridor. Immediately they heard the glass crash as countless people came through them. People Naruto had never seen before. He raised an eyebrow at their choice of attire. Attire that he had never seen before. They wore helmets and dark material like Ryu's armor, but they also wore holsters with strange devices strapped to them.

The men said nothing to the Dragon ninja and Kyuubi jinchuuriki as they quickly came up. They took out their weapons while Ryu glared.

"Naruto, listen to me right now. Whatever you do, don't get hit by those weapons. No matter what or your life will be gone before you know it," Ryu said while Naruto glared. He looked at the strange way the man held the gun in his hands. His hand on some kind of trigger while there was a small hole in the opening of it.

"Ryu, what is it?" Naruto asked and this was what Ryu was afraid of, Naruto's lack of knowledge about this world. It was too different for him and his world that he wouldn't know what was dangerous and what wasn't.

"It's called a gun Naruto and just like a kunai, it really will kill you if it hits the right spot," Ryu said while Naruto narrowed his eyes. He took that to heart immediately. So needless to say, but he was more than ready.

The Vigoor swat team charged at Naruto and Ryu. The Dragon Ninja took his Dragon Sword into his while Naruto crossed his fingers.

"**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu," **Naruto shouted as he quickly summoned three clones. Each one ran to the soldiers and slammed into their bodies before they twirled out of the way. Naruto planted his foot into one person's backside sending him into the wall while Ryu killed the other. It wasn't anything new to Naruto. It had to be done. As a ninja, he was a killer and so was Ryu. It didn't take long before one pointed his gun at Naruto. He pulled the trigger and the first sound of guns came into Naruto's ears before he instinctively jumped out of the way and into the air. He saw as a tiny piece of metal passed him and slammed into the wall behind him.

"Whoa," was all Naruto could say before he reached into his pouch and took out a kunai. He threw it at the person who shot the gun and watched as he dropped to the floor in pain from the kunai. Naruto then used the opportunity to take his kodachi and quickly slitted the man's throat watching him fall. Naruto merely hardened his emotions before he saw something that he wasn't sure he saw right. Ryu jumped into the air and with a powerful thrust of his hips, and leg muscles, he...flew towards one of his opponents with his weapon in hand and cleanly slashed his head off as Naruto watched the body drop to the floor.

"What was that?" Naruto asked while Ryu landed on the ground. He turned around to see Naruto's look of complete amazement and couldn't resist the urge to crack a smile under his mask. Leave it to Naruto to be surprised.

"It is a technique known as the Flying Swallow," Ryu said. Unfortunately for Naruto he didn't have the time to explain it further before he ran forward. Meanwhile, Naruto turned around and narrowed his eyes.

"Where are you going?" Ryu asked while Naruto checked the other rooms across the floor that they were at. He saw no one in their rooms, but he noticed something on a table and took it in his hands. A small glass bottle with red liquid inside.

"Ne Ryu, what's this thing?" Naruto asked and Ryu walked up to him. He looked it over and snorted.

"It's what's known as a Devil Elixir. You drink it and it refills your energy or chakra as you go by. Very useful in long drawn-out fights," Ryu said and Naruto instantly pocketed the tool away for another time before kneeling down. He picked up something that was glowing and brought it up.

"And this?" he asked while Ryu sighed. They really didn't have the time for this. He looked at it and then turned back around to the door.

"It's what's known as a golden scarab. Also quite rare. I'm sure Muramasa might collect such things. I hear that there are only twenty of them in japan, but no one really knows," Ryu said while Naruto grinned. Hmmm so he could trade these? He might just do that for later.

"Alright then, come on let's get going," Naruto said and Ryu nodded. The two ran through the halls and Naruto headed for a door. He touched the door knob and grunted, but the door didn't budge.

"Dammit, why is it locked?" Naruto asked while Ryu shook his head.

"We need a key," Ryu said before he searched one of the bodies. He found said key and placed it in the lock while Naruto kicked the door down. The two quickly ran through the airship only to encounter more soldiers. Naruto cursed before he stood in front of Ryu.

"Follow my lead," Naruto said and Ryu nodded his head while Naruto weaved different handsigns. Immediately the clueless enemies watched as the hull of the ship disappeared. Explosions came everywhere before they slammed into the floor. They all screamed and before long they watched as the ship disintegrated away causing them to fall through the sky. They all screamed and screamed their lungs out as they were sure that they would fall to their deaths.

This was what Ryu witnessed as he saw them suddenly screaming hysterically. He turned to Naruto who had a grin across his face before the blonde nodded for Ryu to go. The Dragon Ninja took the opportunity and took out everyone in one swift stroke while Naruto gave him a thumbs up.

"What was that?" Ryu asked while Naruto chuckled.

"**Magen: Musei Shin'en no Jutsu( Demonic Illusion: Silent Abyss Technique)," **Naruto said to which Ryu folded his arms really wanting an explanation.

"You don't know what Genjutsu is?" Naruto asked while Ryu shook his head. He was sure that maybe they had something related to it, but as far as Naruto and his use in it then he didn't know.

"Basically I just manipulate my chakra and yours making you see, hear, and feel what I want you to. It's my best art and I love it," Naruto said while Ryu nodded his head. The two then quickly heard an explosion and looked outside. Naruto narrowed his eyes at seeing a small little aircraft linking itself to the airship.

"Ryu, is that how they got in?" Naruto asked while Ryu nodded his head though it was hesitant.

"It might be possible. What are you thinking?" Ryu asked while Naruto closed his eyes.

"_Kyuubi, Nibi-chan, do you feel it?" _Naruto asked them and the two bijuu stirred. Nibi stepped out of the kitchen and could see Kyuubi leaning up from a table he had been waiting on for his dinner. He closed his eyes and snorted.

"**Yep, we feel it brat. A very high surge of electricity on the roof of this ship. I don't know what you're planning, but you'd better do it soon," **Kyuubi said while Naruto groaned. He nodded and leapt off the railing.

"Ryu, I'm going to go and disconnect that ship from this place. You take care of the guy on the roof," Naruto said and before Ryu could even ask about the guy on the roof, Naruto quickly ran down the stairs.

"I guess I'm going to the roof then," Ryu said to himself before he ran down a corner. Meanwhile Naruto, ran down the stairs and came up to a door. He cursed and looked at it before looking at some kind of scanner.

"What the hell is this?" Naruto wondered before he looked at a few words.

"Hand verification needed," He read while sighing. He held up his hand and placed it on the scanner. He watched and widened his eyes before he saw a light flash over his hand. It blazed outright making Naruto cover his ears.

"DNA not identified," it said while Naruto growled. He didn't have time for this. Naruto held out his hand and made the Rasengan.

"**Rasengan," **Naruto shouted as he blasted the door away and made it slam into a wall. He walked through it while the scanner in front of him flashed.

"Access granted," it said while Naruto shook his head. It was only then did he notice that the lights went out. Naruto cursed underneath his breath before he noticed a pair of red eyes coming for him. He narrowed his eyes before shouting.

"**Katon: Hokakyu no Jutsu( Fire Release: Grand Phoenix Fireball Technique)," **Naruto shouted and he watched the entire room light up to show him that he was surrounded before a destructive blast hit the wall forcing all the air out of it. Naruto grinned as he took a hold of his swords.

"Time to die dattebayo," Naruto said with a small grin to his face.

_**With Ryu**_

Ryu hopped on a ladder and quickly climbed it higher and higher until he noticed a small valve keeping him from it. He snorted and with a quick slash destroyed it and made it to the top of the airship only to see thunderous clouds outside while there was one enormous looking man chuckling to him. He glared hard at the person before he cackled.

"I didn't expect you to make it up here so fast," he said while Ryu folded his arms.

"Who are you?" Ryu asked while the man cackled some more. His cybernetic arms flailing around him while Ryu took a hold of his Dragon Sword.

"I'm General Dynamo. You are a hostile to the Vigoor Empire and you will be dealt with," he said while Ryu narrowed his eyes. He shook his head while assuming his traditional stance.

"Not before you are," he said and the fight between the two began.

_**With Pakura and Maki**_

The two kunoichi currently entered Kusagakure easily and were currently sitting at a Dango shop. Both decided to take a break since they had nothing better to do at the moment, but they seemed content enough to just wait for a little bit.

"So what's the word Pakura-sensei?" Maki asked while Pakura laid her head down on the counter. She shrugged her shoulders and snorted.

"Nothing if I know anything. She said before she noticed a red haired girl about the same age as Maki going through the streets. She seemed...distant from others who were just looking at her like she was just an ordinary girl.

"Hmm weird," Pakura said before she and Maki heard shouting. They turned to see three Kusa jonin take a fourteen year old girl through the streets.

"Would you let me go! I said I didn't do it!" she shouted. Pakura and Maki glanced at each other, but didn't say anything that might give them away and settled for looking at the girl. She had some waist-length white hair that seemed to be covered with a green bandana. She obviously had grey eyes, but they seemed to have a distinct pattern of circles in them. She wore a sleeveless kimono over a green top that only has a long green sleeve covering her left arm along with the green bandana. Both her arms were bandaged up to her elbows. She also wore black trousers with shinobi sandals. She growled while they took her away.

"Pakura-sensei, does she seem...off to you?" Maki asked while Pakura shrugged her shoulders. She merely played with the glass in her hands and turned back to the table.

"We should-," Maki wanted to go and help, but the glare she got from Pakura simply told her to be quiet while she thought things over.

"Hey, what did that girl over there do?" someone asked whispering not so low which allowed Pakura and Maki to hear them both.

"Yeah I heard. She tried to open the box didn't she?" someone said to which Pakura narrowed her eyes. Maki glared hard, but she didn't say anything and just eat her dango peacefully.

"What do you think they're going to do with her?" another person asked. They were obviously female while someone shrugged their shoulders.

"Who knows, but she might end up in the Blood Prison for all we know," the person said while Pakura widened her eyes. She quickly jumped to her feet while trying to maintain an air of professionalism while Maki watched her sensei rise.

"Maki, we're leaving," Pakura said while Maki nodded her head.

"Why Pakura-sensei?" she asked, though she probably could guess.

"Simple, we just found a good little piece of information. If we're lucky then he might be happy with this as well," Pakura said and Maki nodded her head as the two kunoichi left.

_**With Naruto**_

The blonde shivered while he was hanging for his life. He cursed and didn't dare look down. He had pulled a lever off the side of the wall and before he realized it, the back compartment opened and it quickly showed the ship that had attached itself to their ride. Naruto had grabbed two lines that connected themselves and shimmed himself across them though he looked down and gulped.

"_Oh dear god. This is too high! I can't even see the ground!" _Naruto yelled out mentally making Kyuubi and Nibi see what he was watching. They both widened their eyes to seeing how far up in the air Naruto was along with what he was doing.

"**Kit, you'd better move. A fall from this height will definitely kill you," **Kyuubi said while Naruto gulped. He nodded and began to vigorously work his body across the wires before the familiar sound of gunshots assaulted his ears. Naruto still didn't know what the hell a SWAT team was, but they seemed to be like the ANBU if he had to give a comparison, but that didn't change the fact that he was getting shot at. Naruto cursed before he let go of the wires. The soldiers watched as he fell to his doom.

"Is this kid insane?" one of them asked while Naruto crossed his fingers.

"**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu," **Naruto shouted and three clones came into existence. They each grabbed each other's legs and with all their power sent him back into the air and allowed him to slam onto the platform.

"You were saying dattebayo?" Naruto asked before he quickly threw a shuriken at one of them. The three soldiers jumped out of the way from the weapon before they saw Naruto bite his thumb.

"**Kuchiyose no Jutsu," **Naruto shouted and the soldiers could only watch as five human-sized snakes came into view.

"Take 'em down," Naruto said and on his command, the snakes charged at them all while Naruto unzipped his jacket. He smiled seeing Mikata alright and no bullet wounds on her before he turned back to see all three soldiers being strangled to death by Naruto's summons. Naruto then raced across the outside platform while the storm raged outside. He quickly hopped through a window and landed on the ground with his feet clanking along the weird transportation that he hadn't been used to walking on with it making so much noise. Naruto noticed a sort of electrical conduit and tapped his earpiece.

"Ayane-chan I just found some kind of...generator or something for the enemy ship. Should I destroy it?" Naruto asked and Ayane, who had been holding out a map to guide Naruto, nodded her head though Naruto couldn't see it while she spoke.

"Yes, destroy that. It will render the ship immobile, but I'm sure that Ryu is handling the main problem at the moment. Just be prepared for a not-so-soft landing," Ayane mentioned in her earpiece. Naruto cursed under his breath before he he took out his kodachi. He'd blow away the machine, but he wanted to conserve chakra as much as he could. With a quick slash Naruto destroyed the machine causing a mild explosion which made the alarm burst.

"**Generator destroyed! Destruction imminent! Self-Destruct activated!" **Naruto gulped and quickly made use of his legs as he rushed out of the building. The blonde rushed back to their original airship and landed on the ground. He turned around only to see a huge explosion while the ship fell from the sky.

"_I do not envy whoever has to clean that up," _Naruto said to himself before rushing off to go and find Ryu.

_**With Ryu**_

The Dragon Ninja jumped and rushed through the air as he dodged lightning strikes left and right. He performed a downward slash towards his opponent only for it to be blocked by his large arm enhancement device. Ryu cursed before he backflipped away while Dynamo laughed. He sent another wave of lightning at Ryu, but the Dragon Ninja was too fast. He quickly shadow-stepped to the side to avoid the attack while he laughed.

"Not gonna attack me ninja? Or are you too weak to try?" he asked while Ryu stepped back. He knew much better than to fall to the intimidation of someone like this. He was better trained than that. Still he couldn't help, but admit that dealing with someone like this was sort of a bother.

"The path to victory has my roads, the same is said for defeat," Ryu told him while Dynamo easily laughed his head off. He was sick of hearing such things from someone who clung to an old way of life before they heard a voice.

"You should really listen to the guy. He knows a lot more than your fat butt ever could," Naruto said with a grin, but Ryu noticed something different. On Naruto's back were two long swords that he didn't have before. Did he find them here?

"And what does a brat know?" Dynamo asked while Naruto grinned. He took the two swords and threw them towards Ryu.

"Ryu catch!" Naruto shouted and the Dragon Ninja jumped into the air and took the blades into his hands.

"The Dragon's Claw and Tiger Fang. So this is where they were. Thank you Uzumaki Naruto. The Hayabusa village has been searching for these blades for a long time," Ryu said while Naruto gave him a thumbs up though this was all new to him. Ryu turned around while Naruto stood to his side.

"Tell me fatso, do you know what chakra is?" Naruto asked while the fat general raised an eyebrow.

"Chakra?" he asked while Naruto grinned. That confirms it very well for him.

"Ryu, we'll be going then," Naruto said as he weaved his handsigns. Ryu nodded his head while Dynamo watched as the two disappeared. The clouds began to morph in front of him and the weather picked up. He watched as hail fell and somehow fire came from the sky. It attacked the ship relentlessly while Dynamo cursed. He didn't know what the hell this all was, but he was getting worried. The ship then caught on fire. He watched it explode all around him before he touched his earpiece.

"Get me out of here!" he shouted while he heard the static of his piece.

"Dynamo...what...hear...you...loosing...connection...what...you...say?" the voice stopped and Dynamo cursed before he saw Naruto behind him.

"This is all your fault!" he shouted throwing his hands into the air to slam them over Naruto's head. The blonde held out his hand as the genjutsu faded.

"**Rasengan!" **Naruto shouted and Ryu watched as the sphere slammed into his enemy before, despite his size, he was sent flying from the ship. He held a neutral glare towards Naruto before he jumped into the air, He performed multiple slashes with his dual swords before he slammed Dynamo into the ground. Naruto and Ryu watched as the lightning on his body flared while they turned to each other.

"We'd better go," Naruto said and Ryu couldn't agree more. Suddenly the ship exploded left and right around Naruto and Ryu before Naruto turned on his earpiece. They quickly ran through the ship while Naruto spoke.

"Ayane-chan, get off the ship! We're going down!" Naruto shouted while Ayane spoke in the earpiece.

"Already ahead of you. You both better get off. We're going to be hitting the ground and I'd rather not be on this ship when it does," Ayane said before going silent. Naruto and Ryu stopped as the alarms flared left and right. They looked out a window while Naruto cursed.

"Got anything Ryu?" Naruto asked while Ryu snorted. He easily grabbed Naruto and did what the blonde hoped he would never have to do. They jumped out of the airship. Naruto yelled out while and Ryu left the burning airship behind. You would think that he;d be used to this by now, but you...were...WRONG!

Thankfully for him and Ryu, they weren't all that far from the ground while he and Ryu crashed into some trees. They quickly took cover while Naruto, Ayane, Ryu, Kyuubi and Nibi were greeted to the sight of the blimp slamming into the ground and exploding and Naruto only had one thought.

"I am NEVER flying again in my life," Naruto said shuddering while Ryu got to his feet. Ayane shook her head at him before helping Naruto to his feet.

"Come on, let's go," Ryu said and they all left the scene behind.

_**With Platoon 13**_

Samui, Sasuke and Shikamaru were leaning against a tree stump with Samui explaining the news to Sasuke and Shikamaru. The latter rubbed the back of his head and rolled his eyes.

"Troublesome. Leave it to Naruto to get an A-rank mission helping those guys out. When is he going to be back?" Shikamaru asked while Samui shook her head. She didn't know either and Sasuke just snorted while folding his arms.

"So Naruto's gone on an A-rank mission. Lucky ass," Sasuke said pouting while Samui coughed to get both of her new teammates attention.

"Oh, did you not realize it? We have one also," Samui said to which Sasuke and Shikamaru widened their eyes,

"Seriously? We have an A-rank mission? Well it's about time, what are we going to do?" Sasuke asked while Samui held up a scroll.

"We're going with Jiraiya-sama," Samui answered while Shikamaru and Sasuke raised their eyebrows.

"For what?" the Uchiha asked his squad leader and Samui furled her soft blonde hair before placing her arms on her hips.

"We're going to the portal that Naruto took to their world," Samui said while Sasuke straightened up a little more.

"We're going to go and help him?" Sasuke asked getting a little excited which Shikamaru and Samui nodded, but the shaking of her head from left to right deflated his enthusiasm while she spoke.

"No, we're going to have Jiraiya-sama take a look at the portal and see if we can't replicate it. Hopefully we can make on inside Konoha so we won't have to travel at least five days just to get there. It was authorized by Shiden-sama, Joe-sama and Hokage-sama. I don't think I have to tell you guys just how bad the consequences would be if our enemies found out about it. Now then, come on and pack. We're supposed to meet him at the gates in two hours," Samui spoke as Shikamaru and Sasuke walked off, both with sighs of their own. Samui looked up at the clear blue sky and placed her hand on her forward to cover the son from her eyes.

"I just hope that this doesn't come back to bite us sooner," Samui said as she walked off.

_**With Orochimaru**_

The Snake sannin growled and cursed before he slammed the table. Wrong. It was all wrong. Nothing was going as it should for him. Sasuke didn't have the curse mark, Konoha hadn't been destroyed, he couldn't find Tsunade to heal the destroyed nerves in his arms so he still couldn't cast any jutsu and Tayuya was nowhere to be found. He swore that when he found her he would make her pay for even thinking of betraying him.

"Lord Orochimaru, I believe I have some information for you," Kabuto said while Orochimaru growled. He really wasn't in the mood to really hear anything that Kabuto had to offer and Kabuto could tell based on the way his master scrunched his face. He wasn't sure why, but he had more of a reason for knowing than not.

"What is it Kabuto?" Orochimaru asked in a completely pissed off tone that Kabuto was aware of. Just tell his master the news and then depart. He shouldn't do anything more than that.

"Yes well Orochimaru-sama, sources told me that Konoha is planning a new alliance of-," Kabuto jumped back from a sharp kick that Orochimaru sent his way and watched it break the wall next to him.

"Kabuto, I have no care for who Konoha affiliates itself with. The only concern that you need to have right now is whether or not you have found Tsunade or Tayuya yet. Got it?" Orochimaru asked while Kabuto bowed.

"Yes, but Orochimaru-sama these people that Konoha affiliates with. They were amazing. They fought during the invasion. They looked no older than me and yet they could outlast any jonin and maybe even any anbu in their game," Kabuto said and that instantly made Orochimaru perk up. He grinned to himself. Such a body might just make him that much more happier.

"Fine then Kabuto, who are these people?" Orochimaru asked whole Kabuto bowed. He grinned and adjusted his glasses.

"They are called people from the Hayabusa Village and Mugen Tenshin Clan. I've never heard of such a clan before so I thought I should make you aware," Kabuto said while Orochimaru raised an eyebrow. Some no name village and another no name clan? How could such people slip from underneath his nose? He had spies in almost every place that he could think of so how was this not something that he could know about.

"I see, well that's some good information. Very good Kabuto. I think I will go see what these people have to offer. Where are they located?" Orochimaru asked and that's when Kabuto froze. He scratched his cheek while Orochimaru glared hard at him. Kabuto nervously chuckled and spoke.

"Ummm we don't know,"

The result of that answer was Kabuto getting kicked into the wall by Orochimaru. He wouldn't let such young, delicious bodies get away from him. For some reason that seemed to creep Kabuto out a little before he saw the burning desire in Orochimaru's eyes before he got to his feet.

"It will be done Orochimaru-sama. Just be patient and we'll find out," Kabuto said making Orochimaru bid him goodbye before he did something stupid and kill his right-hand assistant.

"So there are young ninja who are capable of even fighting the anbu. I think I really would like a body like that. Then when I have the sharingan I will be the most unstoppable shinobi in the world.

_**With Itachi and Konan**_

The male and female Akatsuki members were currently somewhere near the Land of Iron as they had a contact that told them to come and give some help. Itachi and Konan walked in silence while Konan noticed Itachi more or less looking at the snow covered ground than anything else.

"Something on your mind?" Konan asked looking forward and deciding to engage in some conversation. Itachi turned to her and shook his head.

"It's nothing. I just feel like I'm going to have an encounter soon enough," Itachi said to which Konan raised an eyebrow.

"in our line of work then you would make encounters regardless. Is it because Kisame's not with you?" Konan asked and Itachi snorted. He brushed some snow from his hair while closing his eyes.

"Hardly, Kisame is with Zetsu at the moment. Why the sudden interest in conversation?" Itachi asked while Konan looked up at the snow falling. She held out her hand and let some fall on her.

"I'm not sure why. I really don't agree with this," Konan said suddenly while Itachi raised an eyebrow.

"Agree with what?" He asked though he had more than a good idea of what she didn't agree with. There wasn't a lot that Konan disagreed with in terms of Akatsuki, but maybe Itachi had it figured wrong. Itachi could read a lot of people. He could read Kisame, Deidara, Sasori, Kakuzu, Hidan and sometimes Zetsu. There were only two people in there group that he couldn't read. They were Pain and Konan. She just kept to herself too much that he didn't know all that much about her. Realizing that she was talking, Itachi snapped from his thoughts.

"...Which is why I don't agree with these methods. I know we mean well, but I feel like we're doing more harm than good," Konan said and Itachi cursed in his mind as he missed her reasons.

"They'll kill you if you tell them that," Itachi said and to his surprise Konan didn't respond though he thought that maybe she would.

"That is true I suppose," she responded much to Itachi's silent surprise before they continued walking.

_**Back in Konoha**_

Samui, Sasuke and Shikamaru were all gathered around the Konoha Gates while they waited for Jiraiya. It really didn't take long for the Toad Sage to appear in front of the three of them while Platoon 13 looked at him.

"Hey brats. Are you ready to go?" Jiraiya asked and everyone nodded with their backpacks on their backs.

"Yeah we're ready, though remind me. Why are we doing this?" Shikamaru asked though it didn't really matter if he was told or not. It was all still be troublesome all the same.

"It was discussed between the Hayabusa, Mugen Tenshin and Konoha. We're going to see if this portal can't be moved for fear of other people crossing it and we believe it will serve all three of us better if we had each other's back just like the case with Naruto. So Sarutobi-sensei asked me to check it out. HAHAHA it figures that only a man of my skill and superior sealing could be used in such a difficult endeavor," Jiraiya said while Samui rolled her eyes. Sasuke shook his head while Shikamaru snorted.

"So where is Naruto anyway?" Shikamaru asked while Sasuke turned to him.

"Umm you already know. He's in there world helping them out. Were you paying attention?" Sasuke asked and Shikamaru nodded.

"Yeah, but I meant how was he doing? Has he said anything? Does he need help or something?" Shikamaru asked while Samui shook her head again.

"He's fine. Besides _she's _with him after all. If she's there then there is nothing to worry about," Samui responded as Sasuke and Shikamaru turned their heads to each other.

"Who is she?" Shikamaru asked while Sasuke shrugged.

"Hn, like I would know lazy," he said following Samui and Jiraiya. Shikamaru snorted again and just settled for walking. However he then felt a chill go down his spine as he shivered. Yep, something was definitely wrong.

_**With Pakura and Maki**_

The two females were currently walking towards Kusagakure's prison and knocked on the door. It was opened and both came inside.

"What do you two want? If you have no business being here then you should leave," a guard said to them, but Pakura ignored him and looked to see the same girl crouching in her cell with her head in her knees.

"Umm sorry I just say that girl a few days ago and I'd like to talk with her. Would that be alright?" Pakura asked while the man narrowed his eyes.

"Who are you?" he asked suspiciously taking a kunai in his hands. Maki tensed, but Pakura kept her face impassive to the man's supposed threat.

"I'm just a simple civilian. I haven't been around these parts and she helped me. I'd just like to thank her," Pakura lied, and what a lie it was as the guard looked at her strangely. He was about to say something before Maki came behind him and slammed him in the back of the neck sending the guard to the floor. Pakura stared at him for a bit before looking at Maki holding the blunt end of her kunai.

"Was that necessary?" Pakura asked while Maki shrugged her shoulders. She then merely smiled and tucked her kunai away into her pouch.

"No I don't think so, but I'd at least say that it was better than being interrogated by that guy. Let me guess we can't stay here after we're done?" Maki asked while Pakura nodded her head.

"Yeah, thanks to your little stunt we should get moving after this. Come on, let's speak to her and then we'll leave," Pakura responded and Maki could agree with her sensei on that. The two kunoichi walked up to the cage and knelt down.

"Hey," Maki said shocking the fourteen year old girl from her thoughts. She looked up to see the two looking at her with semi-smiles on their faces. Well, Pakura's was more like a neutral smile, but a smile nonetheless.

"Who are you? What do you want?" she asked while Maki leaned against the cage. She didn't say anything and neither did Pakura. The teenage girl looked at them both before Pakura finally responded.

"We just heard you screaming in the streets. You attracted quite a bit of attention to yourself. Why are you in here anyway? You're obviously a shinobi," Pakura said folding her arms while the girl snorted.

"What's it matter? This place is so stupid. Who the hell puts the damn box so close to the entrance? Dammit," she said while Maki raised an eyebrow.

"Box? What box?" she asked and the girl snorted.

"It's our village's secret. I can't tell you. I just know that things aren't going to go well. My best friend, Muku, was supposed to see his father tonight. Hopefully I will be able to get out of here by that time," she said while Pakura stood to her feet.

"I see. Well, what did you do?" she asked and the girl sighed.

"I had to get some food, but wound up getting caught. It's stupid things like that. But I swore that I would revive this village. It was my promise," she said while Maki and Pakura turned to each other.

"Hmm well alright then," Pakura said before turning around. Maki watched her leave before turning back to the inmate. She just shrugged her shoulders and followed her sensei out into the streets.

"Umm Pakura-sensei, why are we leaving?" Maki asked and Pakura shook her head.

"We're not leaving. I am and you are going to stay here," Pakura said which caused Maki to widen her eyes.

"What? What am I going to do here?" Maki asked while Pakura smiled.

"Simple, you are going to-," Pakura didn't get to finish before a large poof came next to her. She and Maki turned to see Taro looking at them both with a scroll in his mouth.

"**From Gaara-san and his sssssiblings," **Taro said not being able to do his Ss the way he did them. Pakura took the scroll with a little thanks before Taro left. She unfurled it and looked down it for a little bit. She then widened her eyes and Maki saw her sensei visibly shake in some slight fear.

"Pakura-sensei? What is it?" Maki asked while Pakura groaned.

"Change of plans. You're coming with me," Pakura said and Maki tilted her head to the side.

"Why?" she asked and Pakura burned the scroll before turning to Maki. She grabbed Maki's shoulders and Maki could see her sensei's sweaty face.

"Maki, I had thought that it might happen a little later, but it seems that Suna has added you to the bingo book. Gaara sent me the scroll. It looks like I can't send you out just yet," Pakura said while Maki nodded. They both groaned before hitting the streets. It was then that a blue haired woman accidentally hit Pakura's shoulder. The two glanced at each other as Pakura sized her up. They seemed to be about the same height maybe Pakura was a bit taller, but only by an inch or two.

"Sorry about that," the woman said and Pakura nodded leaving with Maki next to her.

"_Weirdo. Why did I just feel a surge in chakra from her?" _Pakura wondered before shrugging her shoulders.

_**With Naruto and Ryu**_

Naruto and Ryu stood atop a large cable line. The blonde jinchuuriki and dragon ninja looked down at the city full of lights and buildings while Naruto decided to simply stare in awe.

"Wow even the lights of Konoha don't compare to this," he said while Ryu stayed silent. He glanced at Naruto before he dropped his arms that he had been folding.

"It's time to go Naruto," Ryu said and Naruto couldn't agree more with him. Naruto watched Ryu jumped from where he was standing a slide down the electrical power lines with his arm guards while Naruto distributed his chakra though his body so that the wires wouldn't hurt him directly. Ryu told him about human deaths to such things, but Naruto already knew that since his village used the same types of things in their lights and shops.

It didn't take long before Naruto and Ryu hit the ground, officially entering the City of Tairon. They could obviously see that no one was outside, but Naruto could feel the plenty of chakra or rather, KI signatures of people who were patrolling the streets.

"So this is where that asshole is at huh?" Naruto asked while Ryu knelt down. He could feel the residual spiritual energy. He could also "feel" the Dark Dragon Blade. It's evil energy sort of calling for anyone who was willing to take it and become the Devil himself.

"Do you feel it Naruto?" Ryu asked while Naruto glared hard. How could he not feel it? Kyuubi and Nibi were having a damn fit over it. Both kept saying that their demonic chakra was going out of control. No doubt the seal on the Dark Dragon Blade was already broken.

"Yeah, it very strong. Almost too strong for Kyuubi and Nibi. No doubt when we get that think I think Kyuubi's chakra is going to be leaking from me," Naruto said while Ryu glanced at him. Naruto didn't seem any different for the most part so he just settled for trusting his word.

"That's not all you need to be concerned about," Ayane said coming down while Naruto and Ryu turned to her. They both asked for her to explain while Ayane looked around.

"No doubt the military is investigating that little air ride we took. So I don't think it's going to take them long to find us," Ayane said, but she knew she might be talking to the wrong people. Ryu, well he was a master of stealth and if he wanted it then you couldn't find or detect him even if you wanted to. Naruto, he had been chased by Anbu rather frequently around his village with his pranks and needless to say this, but if he really didn't want you to then Naruto couldn't get caught either. You could trust him on that.

"Well we'll just have to improvise," Naruto said with a grin. Ayane and Ryu could only wonder what he could be thinking about, but Ryu decided to ponder that later.

"Good. Well Naruto and I are going to go handle that. Ayane, what are you going to do?" Ryu asked and Ayane placed a hand on her hip.

"I have some other business to take care of," Ayane said making Naruto and Ryu nodded.

"Fine, then Naruto and I are heading out. Let's go Naruto," Ryu said walking off. Naruto smirked with a nod before turning around.

"Be careful Ayane-chan, your wounds still haven't fully healed," Naruto said and Ayane's response was to shrug her shoulders, but she could feel Naruto's concern for her and it did make her slightly happy.

"I don't need you worrying about me," Ayane said, but Naruto merely chuckled.

"Yeah I guess you're right, but still I feel like I need to. Which is why I'll do this," Naruto said and before Ayane could wonder about it she was pulled and could only watch as her lips met Naruto's in a soft kiss. Ayane widened her eyes, but she made no pull to break said kiss with Naruto which was the first thing that the blonde noticed. Kyuubi and Nibi grinned at the scene while Ayane, surprisingly, closed her eyes and just settled into the kiss. Naruto wrapped his arms around her waist to bring her closer to him.

Still Naruto and Ayane had things to do so both, reluctantly, broke the kiss and Ayane settled for looking at Naruto for a bit.

"Well I'd better catch up to Ryu. See you later Ayane-chan," Naruto said before he dashed off leaving Ayane where she was standing still a little confused about what the hell just happened.

_**With Naruto**_

The blonde quickly did catch up with Ryu seeing as how the dragon ninja wasn't running rather he was walking which seemed to tell Naruto that the ninja was...waiting for him.

"Enjoy your time?" Ryu asked while Naruto's eyebrow twitched. Yep, he knew. As you would expect from the world's greatest ninja...after Naruto himself of course.

"Ignoring," Naruto said which made Ryu snort. He then shrugged his shoulders as the jinchuuriki host and dragon ninja continued their trek. Both didn't find anything of substantial importance to their mission.

"Where do we even start?" Naruto asked and Ryu took out a map of the Vigoor Capital. Naruto even wondered where he had gotten that map, but he didn't say anything about it. Not like he really cared either way.

"The most popular place for information is a place called Han's Bar. We'll start there and Naruto, remain discreet," Ryu instructed and if it wasn't for Naruto's training he would've taken offense to that, but he knew what Ryu meant.

"Sure thing Ryu," Naruto said with a small grin to his face.

Naruto and Ryu continued to traverse the streets of Tairon and it seemed weird to Naruto that no one was in the streets. No really, it was empty. Very very empty. Sort of creepy if he had to give it a word. Naruto decided to open up a scroll and read while he and Ryu continued to walk and it really didn't take them long to see the object of their desire. In bright neon lights read "Han's Bar" to the two. Naruto smirked while Ryu looked at the semi-large establishment.

"So we just have to enter here right?" Naruto asked and Ryu nodded. Naruto grabbed the handle, but didn't get to open the door as the sound of gunshots assaulted both his and Ryu's ears. Naruto dodged a spray of bullets that hit the door in front of him before another loud noise assaulted his arms. It was much louder than the gunfire he was sure as the two turned around. Naruto saw two Vigoor military men coming at him, but they seemed to be riding some type of...well, Naruto didn't even know what it could be.

"Ryu, what are those?" Naruto asked while Ryu sighed.

"Vigoor style motorcycles," Ryu said while Naruto looked at them in awe. Oh he would so have to ride one of those. If not for anything else then just for the sheer fun of saying that he did, but now wasn't the time. Naruto and Ryu quickly got to work while one man shot at Naruto. The blonde jumped into the air to dodge the bullets while Ryu dealt with the other one.

"It's a good thing you guys don't know chakra or this would be that much more difficult," Naruto said as he landed on the back of the rider. He grinned like mad before he thrusted both his kodachi into his back as they appeared through his chest. The man coughed and gagged on his own blood before Naruto backflipped off sending the rider into the wall with a small explosion. He turned turned to see Ryu blocking the bullets with his sword in hand. He then darted to the side before tossing a kunai at the motorcyclist. The man's armor parried the shot easily and he started to dash at Ryu again while the dragon ninja and Naruto stood together. Both did their own handsigns and shouted.

"**Katon: Hokakyu no Jutsu," **Naruto shouted while Ryu made a fireball with his hands.

"**Kaen Ryu no Jutsu," **Ryu shouted and the two sent their separate techniques at the man before they combined together and entirely obliterated him leaving nothing alive. Naruto snorted while Ryu brushed some dirt from his uniform.

"Nothing too hard right?" Naruto asked and Ryu agreed before turning to the blonde.

"Do you still have the Dragon's Claw and Tiger Fang?" he asked and Naruto nodded holding up a scroll.

"Right here. Do you need them now?" he asked and Ryu shook his head. It was just something to know for right now.

"No, but that's good. Hmmm, what this?" Ryu asked looking down to see a scroll fall one of the downed men. He opened it and Naruto looked over his shoulder. It was a letter, but it seemed to be from someone who died.

"_I can' go on. I have failed in my mission. I see the light of day dwindle from my eyes as I try to write this out, but before I die I recall an amazing sight. I see a blonde woman stand up to numerous fiends. She's incredible. She beats them left and right with her large weapon without even breaking a sweat. She seems to really hate the fiends. She's as beautiful as she is deadly. I don't confront her merely because of my cowardice at her strength. I see the light. It's time for me to go however I really wish I could see her one more time. Long live the Black Spider Clan," _

Ryu finished reading while Naruto glared. He still remembered his C-rank mission involving that asshole with the Black Spider Clan and it still left him in a bad mood.

"Hmm, so what's a fiend?" Naruto asked and Ryu glared hard. He crinkled the scroll in his hands which made Naruto look at him questioningly.

"Fiends area collection of supernatural races descended from an evil supreme deity known as an Archfiend, the races are comprised of evil deities, demons, the undead and living are three types of fiends. Lower fiends, Archfiends, and Greater Fiends. I'd tell you more, but we really have to go," Ryu said and Naruto couldn't agree more. That was until they both heard screaming. Naruto and Ryu turned their heads to see people rushing out of the bar as they scrambled past the two shinobi. Well it seemed that Naruto found out where most of the people were hiding away.

"Guess we go that way then," Naruto said running in with Ryu following him. The two bursted through the door to see a...a...well Naruto, again, had no idea what it was. It had black horns on its head, a very red exterior and black legs. It's razor sharp teeth came across its mouth while it roared.

"I guess that's a fiend?" Naruto asked and Ryu nodded. Both were about to engage before they saw a woman in front of them. She smirked and dropped her weapon. The creature charged at her, but she merely raised her weapon and slammed it in the head sending it to the ground killing it. She smirked before turning around. She stared at Ryu and Naruto while both continued to look at her. Naruto, mostly in awe and respect.

"Ohhh looks like I have some guests. And one of them seems to have demonic blood," she said staring at Naruto. The blonde narrowed his eyes and raised an eyebrow. He didn't have demonic blood. He had a demon inside him, but not demonic blood...didn't he?

"However I'm not a fiend thank you very much," Naruto said coming to his own aid to which the female merely shrugged her shoulders.

"If you say so," she said to them both. She then walked away, but Naruto had some lingering curiosity so he followed and in turn Ryu did as well.

_**On top of a roof**_

The woman leaned on the fence of one of the buildings while Naruto and Ryu gazed at her. They took in her appearance, but Ryu was the one who said something.

"The way you handled that fiend. It was impressive," he said and Naruto nodded as well while the woman laughed.

"Oh that's nothing to what I can really do. I'm just your ordinary fiend hunter. I'm searching for the Dark Samurai, Doku. He's somewhere here and I'm going to find him and kill him. I'm Rachel by the way," she said.

"I see," he said, but then she just smiled and stood up.

"You two should leave. I doubt you can handle this job, especially not the kid. I'll tell ya something boy. Those who try to do extraordinary things die young," she said while Naruto glared daggers at her. Immediately Rachel and Ryu could feel the KI from Naruto's body while the blonde walked up to her.

"You think that just cause you can swing that hammer around that I can't beat you. Not on your life. And don't worry about me. This _kid _can take care of himself dattebayo," Naruto said turning around before he smirked.

"I mean you have the outfit laid out right there. All you need is the whip and the masochist," Naruto said with a grin. Ryu glanced towards Rachel and noticed her attire. Yeah he really had a point there.

"Watch it kid. You don't want to piss me off," Rachel said while Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Whatever," he said before Rachel quickly left with some type of grappling hook. Ryu then turned to Naruto and stared evenly while Naruto rubbed the back of his head.

"What? What was your first impression when you saw her?" Naruto asked before he noticed Ryu shake his head at his blonde partner. Naruto chuckled slightly as he began to walk, but-

"Arrrgh," Naruto shouted at the top of his breath before he fell to the floor Ryu widened his eyes and raced towards Naruto. The blonde shouted as he felt a quick rise in demonic chakra. His whiskers grew more defined, his muscles grew more toned and his hair grew spikier. Ryu could do nothing for him while Naruto cursed at the top of his breath before passing out on the floor.

* * *

_**KG: And done with that I guess.**_

_**Naruto: AHHH GET ME OUT OF HERE! I don't want to die yet!**_

_**KG: What are you talking about?**_

_**Naruto: The world is ending! We're totally fucked!**_

_**KG: Oh brother and just when I got to have my Tv show.**_

_**Rikku: Oh well, we all die at some point.**_

_**Naruto: No, I haven't become Hokage yet, I haven't married Samui-chan or Ayane-chan yet. I'M GOING TO DIE A VIRGIN!**_

_**KG:...**_

_**Rachel: At least I finally got some screen time. Hmm at the start of this I was quite the bitch wasn't I?**_

_**KG: But I love you anyway. **_

_**Rachel: I know you do.**_

_**Ayane: Naruto, stop screaming!**_

_**Naruto: B-But I'm not ready to die yet.**_

_**Samui: None of us are. But we'll just have to be cool and live with it.**_

_**KG: Oh well. Only one of two things will happen. One, all the people in the world die and my stories stop or we all live to see tomorrow and Christmas and I continue to update. But if we're to die then I'm gonna do something I've always wanted to do!**_

_**(Flash of Light)**_

_**Announcer: WELCOME PEOPLE! We're here to see the greatest duel master's fight in history. We have KyuubiGoku here facing off against Yugi Muto! **_

_**Yugi: You really want to fight me?  
**_

_**KG: Oh yeah bitch. I've always wanted to do this one.**_

_**Yugi: Hmph very well.**_

_**Both: Let's DUEL!**_

_**8000**_

_**8000**_

_**Yugi: Hmm, I place three cards face down. Your turn, KyuubiGoku.**_

_**KG: Alright then. (Thinks) Hmm what should I use on him? Oh I know.**_

_**KG: Hehehe alright then. I place two cards face down and I'll turn up the heat a little bit. I play Naruto Uzumaki in attack mode! **_

_**Naruto: Dattebayo! ATK: 1600 DEF: 1200**_

_**KG: Alright Naruto attack with-**_

_**Yugi: Hold on, that's not a card. That's illegal!**_

_**KG: No it's not. I went to the Duelist Administration and they draw all the Naruto characters as card for me. Here I'll read it. Naruto Uzumaki, the jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Yoko. He dreams to be Hokage one day. HA! I'm just that boss of a writer that I can do this shit.**_

_**Yugi: Hmm fine.**_

_**KG: Now then Naruto attack Yugi with Rasengan!**_

_**Naruto: Rasengan!**_

_**Yugi: I play my trap Negate Attack. This stops you for one turn.**_

_**KG: Damn. I end my turn.**_

_**Yugi: Now then, I play the card Dark Hole. This destroys all monsters out on the field. **_

_**KG: dammit (Naruto destroyed)**_

_**Yugi: Now then, I play Feral Imp. ATK: 1300 DEF: 1400.**_

_**Yugi: Attack KyuubiGoku with Imp Slash! **_

_**(charges)**_

_**KG: I play my trap card, Sunset Beach Genjutsu. This trap card allows me to destroy one monster by letting it see the most terrifying thing on the planet! Go, Lee and Gai. (Shudders) Hug each other.**_

_**Gai: LEE!  
**_

_**Lee: GAI-SENSEI!**_

_**Gai: LEE!**_

_**Lee: GAI-SENSEI!**_

_**(Sunset Genjutsu)**_

_**Feral Imp: AHHHHH! (Destroyed)**_

_**Yugi: Ugggh, guys hugging. Whoa, I end my turn.**_

_**KG: Alright then. Now I'll just have a few things so let's do this. I have to make it work somehow. I'm not having the world end before I defeat him. I'll just have to trust in the heart of the cards. Yugi, I play Sakura Haruno in attack mode!**_

_**Sakura: SHANNARO! ATK: 0000 DEF: 0000**_

_**Yugi: Why would he play someone with no attack or defense points? Not even a special ability. What's he thinking?**_

_**KG: I end my turn. (Grins)**_

_**Yugi: You've made a lapse in judgement KyuubiGoku. Now you will pay for it. I play my spell card, Monster Rebirth. This allows me to bring back one card from either your or my graveyard and I think I'll take, Naruto Uzumaki! **_

_**KG: Oh shit!**_

_**Naruto: I'm gonna be the Hokage!**_

_**Yugi: But Naruto won't be staying around for long. I sacrifice your friend to bring out an even mightier being, The Summoned Skull!**_

_**SS: (Screeeeeeech) ATK: 2500 DEF: 1200**_

_**Yugi: Now your girl will pay the price! Summoned Skull, Static Shockwave!**_

_**Sakura: Oh boy!**_

_**KG: Bye Sakura! **_

_**Sakura: AHHHHHH! (destroyed) -2500**_

_**5500**_

_**8000**_

_**Yugi: I play one card face down. You're turn KG.**_

_**KG: Oh yeah. I play the magic card, Flower Maiden's Wrath. This card allows me to bring back 1x Sakura to the field. (Thoughts) Not like we need anymore.**_

_**Sakura: I'm back already!**_

_**KG: But she won't be staying because the best part of maiden's wrath is that it allows me to power-up Sakura enough to destroy both her and that Summoned Skull of yours. Go Sakura.**_

_**Sakura: SHANNARO! (Both destroyed)**_

_**Yugi: Hmph, not bad, but you're still left defenseless.**_

_**KG: Is what you'd like to think. Now then I play the card, Sasuke Uchiha in attack mode! **_

_**Sasuke: Hn ATK: 1600 DEF: 1700**_

_**Yugi: Okay, now what?**_

_**KG: Now...I'm going to do an intermission. That's all folks. Hope you enjoyed it. Let's all try to survive until tomorrow. See you later! Stay Breezy, protect what's important to you, review and SEND ME MY CREAM SODA NOW!**_

_**Announcer: We have to get back!**_

_**KG: Bye bye. **_


	21. Chapter 21

_**KG: Hmmm I guess I should say Happy New Year to everyone, but that was three days ago and I don't think it matters anymore. I might be wrong, but I guess it's okay. Oh and since we're not dead then my duel with Yugi Muto has been postponed until the next end of the world prediction. Shame too. I really wanted to finish that fight. Meh.**_

_**Naruto: Well it's whatever man. So tell us more about this Tv show of yours.**_

_**KG: Hey in case you forgot, but the world was hollering that they were going to die. I doubt anyone was watching Tv. Well, hehe, except for me.**_

_**Samui: Ummm alright then. How about you do this story?**_

_**KG: Yeah yeah, we're getting to that okay? I would just like to have an engaging conversation with everyone.**_

_**Ayane: Okay, about what?**_

_**KG: Ummm, well. Oh I know, let's have a cream soda drinking contest!**_

_**Rachel: Really? I mean how many sodas does that Refrigerator of yours hold?**_

_**KG: More than enough for this thing. Alright then, we each take a cream soda and drink and then entire bottle has to be drunk to count. Whoever wins, has to do what the others say for one week.**_

_**Ayane: I like to sound of that. I like cream soda in general. **_

_**Naruto: Bring it on!**_

_**Samui: Sorry, not my kind of thing. I'll...keep the count.**_

_**KG: Very well. Rachel, what are you going to do?  
**_

_**Rachel: Well, Rikku and I have some things to do.**_

_**Rikku: We do?**_

_**Rachel: YES WE DO! (Runs out)**_

_**KG: Umm alright then (pops up a table) Come on lightweights. Let me do this and then we'll get started.**_

_**Naruto and Ayane: Bring it on!**_

* * *

Naruto groaned while he hazily opened his eyes. He looked up to see a ceiling in front of him. He was about to lean up before he felt a sharp pain in his body. That's right, he had passed out only moments after that Rachel woman had left the roof they were on.

"**You alright kit?" **Kyuubi asked while Naruto closed his eyes. He placed a hand on his forehead and found his temperature to be normal.

"_Yeah I'm fine. But what was that Kyuubi? It made me pass out," _Naruto said in his thoughts and Kyuubi sat down in a mat that was shared by him and Nibi as he stroked his wife's light blue hair. Nibi purred before she opened her eyes.

"**It was the demon energy Naruto-kun. As you get closer to that 'Dark Dragon Blade' you are going to be more influenced to its power. Right now, you should look in a mirror at your new features. It's a shame, but they are permanent to a complete fault," **Nibi said while Kyuubi and Naruto felt a small sense of dread. Naruto immediately took her suggestion and leaned up, much to his body's discomfort, and found a mirror. Naruto widened his eyes as he looked at his arms. They were more toned than before. So were his legs. His, formerly, completely black shirt had little strips of red on them and the most notable feature was his whiskers. They weren't as defined as when he used Kyuubi's chakra, but they were still more noticeable. Naruto sighed as he graved his fingers over them and twitched. Yep, his whiskers were more sensitive than ever now.

"Oh well this is just great," Naruto said to himself before he heard the door next to him creak. He immediately had his guard up before he noticed Ryu walk through the door with a small bowl of water. He was still in his ninja outfit before he glanced at Naruto.

"You're up," he said and Naruto nodded. They had a small awkward silence for a little bit before Naruto made his way over to the bed. He looked outside and the sight sort of unnerved him. It was still night so he had probably only been out for a good hour or so. He had seen Vigoor's military men in the streets in their gear and their weapons at the ready for anything. Naruto even noticed them using shields. Not that he couldn't easily take those out, but he still made it a note.

"How long was I out?' Naruto asked while Ryu looked at the clock on the wall.

"An hour and thirty minutes," Ryu said while Naruto nodded his head tiredly. It was then that he noticed Ryu drop an item into his hands. It was blue and in a vase of some kind with small beads over it.

"What's this?" he asked and Ryu turned around before tossing Naruto's kodachi to him. The blonde caught them and strapped them to his waist. He took a count of everything while Ryu responded.

"That is a Spiritual Elixir. I should help heal you of anything. They're quite common among ninja," Ryu said while Naruto uncorked the top. He looked at the blue liquid in the bottle before shrugging his shoulders and downed it. He felt it go down his throat before his eye's twitched. He coughed and wiped his mouth.

"Man that's bitter," Naruto said and Ryu nodded his head before Naruto felt himself renewed. He felt like none of those injuries even happened just then. Now if Konoha had something like this as well then they could be awesome.

"Thanks Ryu. Sorry for holding us back," Naruto apologized and Ryu just settled for opening the door and turned his head.

"It's nothing. Things happen. Are you fine to continue?" Ryu asked while Naruto grinned with a nod of his head before he looked down the window.

"Yeah, but what about them?" Naruto asked while Ryu saw the enforcers. He lightly glared, but didn't say anything before he signaled for Naruto to follow him. The blonde did so and the two quickly left the room. They ran down the stairs and Naruto noticed that they were still in Han's Bar because of the destruction in the place as well as the fiend's body in the ground dead.

"Say Ryu, di you think it would be possible for you to teach me the Flying Swallow?" Naruto asked while Ryu continued down the stairs. He contemplated Naruto's request before stopping just at the edge of the door. He ruffled through some of his pouches and pulled out a scroll before handing it to Naruto.

"If you wish to improve yourself then take all that applies here and use it," Ryu said while Naruto nodded. He took the scroll into his hands and pocketed it away since now wasn't the time to be reading it. Ryu slightly opened the door while he took out a kunai. He used the reflection to show both him and Naruto who was outside. Naruto saw three guys and all not too hard to fight, but they were unaware of the two ninjas and their presence.

"We don't need unnecessary attention so let's get rid of them," Naruto said and Ryu agreed. The latter threw a shuriken directly at one's throat killing him instantly which seemed to really get a rise out of the others before they looked around franticly. Naruto snorted at their pathetic display. Obviously not trained to go after shinobi.

The blonde threw a kunai and aimed it at one person's skull and watched him fall to the ground also. Soon the last person had more than enough information to know where the shots were coming from and turned around, but the last thing he saw was Ryu with his sword before his head popped off and he fell to the ground. Ryu sheathed his sword back and beckoned for Naruto to join him.

Seeing the coast was clear, Naruto and Ryu ran through the streets of Vigoor, taking care to to not be seen. The two continued to run through the maze-like Vigoor streets and came up to a large gate area. Naruto walked up to it and grabbed the handle bars while Ryu watched.

"Locked. It says that these can't be opened right now. Do they open at some other time?" Naruto asked, but Ryu wasn't sure. He only had the map of Vigoor that he got from Ayane to go on.

"I'm not sure, but we'd better leave them alone for right now. Come on, Muramasa has a shop near here. We should be able get there and then head into the cathedral," Ryu said while Naruto raised an eye.

"Umm what's a cathedral?" Naruto asked and Ryu sighed. Yup, it was so like them when they went to Naruto's world. So many questions and not enough time to answer them.

"Sorry I'll have to save that explanation for another time. It's not really an easy answer and it will only lead to more questions so let's just go," Ryu said and Naruto agreed. The two quickly came up to a large door and watched as it opened allowing them through. The two tumbled through and came up to a small descending flight of stairs. Naruto began to walk them before the two heard gunshots. Naruto dodged to the right while Ryu jumped into the air. Both could see two Vigoorians with their guns locked and loaded while aiming at their faces. Naruto snorted and held up his hand and opened his sleeves.

"**Sen'eijashu," **Naruto shouted as five snakes came from his sleeves and sot forward. The men rolled to the side while Naruto unzipped his jacket. Mikata slithered from his embrace and quickly slithered towards the enemies before she bit one in the neck sending him to the floor from her neurotoxin before Naruto and Ryu disabled the other. Both then hit the streets, but it didn't take them long to find Muramasa's shop.

"Wow he's even here. I didn't think he had his own shop in Vigoor," Naruto said while Ryu shrugged his shoulders.

"You also didn't think he had one in your world too," Ryu said while Naruto snorted. Nibi and Kyuubi chuckled despite themselves while Naruto opened the door.

"Hardy har har," Naruto responded while the two saw the old blacksmith behind a counter. Naruto widened his eyes and dropped his jaw.

"How did you get here so fast?!" Naruto nearly shouted while Ryu closed the door. Muramasa chuckled and placed his hands on the counter.

"Oh my. Well if it isn't Ryu and Naruto. It took you both long enough to get here. What can I do for you?" Muramasa asked sort of ignoring Naruto's question while the blonde didn't really persist in answering. He figured that if Muramasa could teleport the both of them from Konoha to the Land of Iron then he could teleport from the Mugen Tenshin Village to his Vigoor shop.

"We'd like some information," Ryu answered while Naruto took the time to look around the shop. He could see everything. Swords, knives, daggers, helmets and even some staffs. He noticed the kunai on the walls and held up his own. He noticed that his was a bit smaller than theirs which was something he was sort of proud of. These seemed to heavy to be thrown, but then again if you did throw them for practice then they could make your throwing more accurate and precise. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad. He then noticed some scrolls on the walls as he read them off. They seemed to be scrolls for jutsu that this world used.

"Art of the Hurricane, Art of the Ice Storm, Art of Divine Life and Art of Inazuma. Wow this is quite a bit of stuff. I wonder if I could learn this. Ryu said that this applies to one's ki so maybe the same applies to chakra," Naruto thought to himself while Ryu and Muramasa continued to talk.

_**With Platoon 13**_

Samui, Sasuke and Shikamaru were currently on a ship along with Jiraiya towards the Land of Iron. They had been out for two days this time and on the third they would arrive back into the cold country that Shikamaru absolutely hated. It was currently nighttime with Naruto's fiancee, Samui, looking out at the moon.

She sighed and brushed a hand through her blonde hair. She wondered how Naruto was doing on his mission. Hopefully he was staying out of trouble and still doing a good job like she knew he could.

"What are you doing out here?" Sasuke asked leaning against the railing. Samui shrugged her shoulders before turning her head to see Shikamaru sleeping soundly. She lightly shook her head at the act while Sasuke shrugged his shoulders.

"Nothing much. Just thinking," she said and Sasuke nodded while snorting.

"Yeah because traveling with a sannin itself isn't much to think about," Sasuke told her and Samui glared at Sasuke while Sasuke glared back, but neither said anything.

"So tell me, what are you going to do?" Samui asked while Sasuke looked confused showing Samui that she was to clarify.

"I had heard from Mikoto-san that you were thinking of going after Itachi. What do you plan on doing?" Samui asked and Sasuke's response was to remain silent. He did so for quite a long time which was what Samui had noticed for a while now before Sasuke responded.

"Hn. I don't know yet. Why should it matter what I do?" Sasuke asked before he walked off. Samui glared silently at Sasuke, but didn't say anything. She would have to watch him at that little revenge attitude of his.

Samui watched Sasuke leave the deck of the ship before she turned her head slightly to the right.

"Did you get all that?" she asked to Jiraiya who opened one eye showing that he was fully paying attention to the conversation that had been going on. He nodded his head before closing his eyes while Samui continued to look up at the sky. Her blue eyes sparkled in the moonlight while she looked at her left hand to see the small white ring on it.

"I guess it's time that I got honest with myself," Samui said smiling while she closed her eyes.

_**With Kin and Tayuya**_

Kin yawned as the sun slightly beamed into her and Tayuya's room. Slightly, because it was still misty outside and hardly as visible as they would've liked. She and Tayuya had managed through a very tough and violent negotiation to get a small time apartment in the shopping district of Kiri. Both being able to pass as civilians then they weren't subjected to shinobi surveillance, but that didn't stop the Mizukage's forces from trying anyway. She peered out the window to see a few Kiri shinobi running around on the rooftops while she stood to her feet. She heard the shower running and figured that Tayuya was inside while she yawned.

Both she and Tayuya had to get jobs to at least avoid suspicion. Luckily for them a tea shop was hiring and they were right up its alley. Naturally Kin had to deal with Tayuya and her bickering about such a weak job, but Kin complained that it was for the good of the network that they did. Kin watched Tayuya come out with a towel wrapped around her body while Tayuya took out some clothes that she bought from a civilian clothes store. Tayuya wore a red short sleeved T-shirt with dark blue cargo pants while Kin went into the washroom.

"We can't blow our cover can we?" Tayuya asked rubbing her wet hair striking a conversation with her friend. Kin started to brush her teeth in the mirror.

"That's right. That's why we're going to go get jobs. Just try to control your temper Tayuya," Kin said before Tayuya heard the show in the bathroom start. She merely snorted at that comment on her personality and settled for putting on her shinobi sandals before she took her flute with her as well. Also one or two shuriken and kunai. Just to be safe.

"Yeah well when you're ready we'll go and get that job. Hopefully we'll be alright for the time being," Tayuya said, but she was sure that Kin didn't hear her from the water running. She groaned and walked down the stairs before entering the kitchen. Tayuya started to cook some eggs, slice some apples and make toast with tea for Kin and coffee for herself. She sat down on a wooden chair and pulled up to the table while setting dishes down. -What? You don't think Tayuya was capable of this shit? She knew what she was doing and how to do it. Sure she normally didn't have to worry about this 'housewife' style shit, but she could do it if it was necessary.

Sooner or later, Kin came down the stairs wearing dark shirt and dark shorts with her hair combed and brushed. She wore the same shinobi sandals as Tayuya and said redhead noticed that her friend had three well hidden senbon in her pouch.

"Expecting something?" Tayuya asked while Kin shrugged her shoulders. The two ex-Oto kunoichi sat down and ate their food peacefully and just chatted the morning away.

After breakfast, Kin and Tayuya entered the Tea shop to see an old man helping his customers. The place seemed to be packed full of people who were talking about the regular stuff. Kin and Tayuya noticed a few Kiri shinobi and it did make them tense, but they tried to get over it as Kin tapped the old man's shoulder.

"Oh my and who might you two be?" he asked and Kin tried to give her best smile while Tayuya snorted.

"Umm we're here about the job. Can we get one?" she asked and the man gave an elderly smile while he set his tray down. He took his crutch and motioned for them to follow him as he opened a door to the back room. Kin and Tayuya followed inside while he seated himself.

"Thank you. You are the first two people to come here and I appreciate it. An old man's time really does way on his bones. Do either of you have serving ability?" he asked and Kin raised her hand. She had only done a serving job with her damn adoptive parents as she had served them food at one point. The abusive assholes.

"Alright then. Now what about you?" he asked turning to Tayuya. The redhead network spy sighed while she rummaged through her clothes and pulled out her flute. She showcased it to the man while he paid attention to it. He knew what she was trying to tell him even though she didn't say anything. He just wordlessly nodded his head and took up one apron. He handed it to Kin and the girl strapped it to her waist while he pointed to a platform for Tayuya.

"Why do you have a platform?" Tayuya asked and the old man smiled.

"My granddaughter loved to sing, but now she's too busy with her shinobi duties. I'm just glad that she's able to live her life the way she wants to," he said as Kin and Tayuya glanced at each other before the latter stood to her feet.

"Oh wait," he said and Tayuya stopped. She turned around to see him hand her a small dress. Tayuya's eyebrows twitched while Kin snickered. Tayuya eyed the black dress that would go down to her ankles. It held straps for her arms while she growled. Kin motioned for her to take it while Tayuya snorted. She took the dress and stomped off shouting obscenities while Kin thanked the man for their chance which he waved off.

Kin watched as he entered the public room and cleared his throat to speak. She wondered what he was about to say.

"Eh, now we have a special addition to our tea shop. Everyone give a hand to our new worker and player for your entertainment, Tayuya Tsuchi," he said while Kin smiled. Tayuya only took Kin's last name since it was best to pass off as sisters than for Tayuya to have to come up with some retarded name herself. Once the man announced her name, Tayuya came from the back in the black strapped dress while most people clapped. A few young guys whistled while the females chuckled.

"_Kill...kill...kill...kill...kill...kill. KILL THEM ALL!I'm gonna fuckin' kill every single last fucktard that I see in this shitfaced place and then I'm gonna fuck that old man up his ass with a kunai for subjecting me to this shit. I should've gone back to Orochimaru instead of this shit. Damn it all to fuckin' hell!" _Tayuya shouted mentally before she stepped on the platform.

"Miss Tsuchi, will you please help me deliver this food?" the man asked while Kin nodded her head. She went into the back to go collect the tea and food that the man had know been making since the two ladies decided to help out.

"Umm I've never performed for anyone. So just sit down and enjoy the music!" Tayuya said/almost shouted while no one seemed put off by her attitude while Tayuya held up her flute to her lips.

_**(Still Alive by Lisa Miskovsky)**_

Tayuya played the music and people sighed while they continued to eat and drink their tea while listening to Tayuya play her wind instrument. Kin smiled and gave Tayuya a thumbs up while the redhead rolled her eyes.

_**With Pakura and Maki**_

The two females stood atop a building and looked around. Right now they were in Taki. Somewhere near Kumo or its edge anyway. Pakura dropped to the ground while Maki followed. They looked left and right to make sure that they were in the clear.

"Alright Maki, you can go off for a bit. I'm going to go into the village for a bit. Stay alert and contact me if you notice anything understood?" Pakura asked and Maki nodded with a mock salute before she ran off into the woods near Taki for a bit. Pakura watched her leave and sighed before walking into Taki, discreetly of course.

Maki, in the meantime, took a small box from a scroll she was carrying. She opened it and smiled as she smelt the warm essence of Dango inside. She quickly took one stick and blissfully grinned from the sweet taste.

"I said NO! Now get lost you demon bitch!" Maki widened her eyes to the words that some of the people used before she stop near a tree. She peered behind it to see one man kick a girl about her age away from a shop near them. Soon other people gathered around and started doing the same thing. Maki noticed the mop of green hair she had as well as the dark skin. She glared hard at the people. It was the same as...Gaara?

"_Is she one as well?" _Maki wondered before she watched the girl leave while people seemed so damn good about themselves. The bastards.

Maki watched as the girl cursed and walked in her direction. She turned her head from the tree and watched as the girl continued forward.

"Umm, want one?" Maki asked suddenly making the teenager turn around. She saw Maki holding out her box of twenty or so dango sticks while the girl looked at her incredulously.

"You're offering food to the demon bitch?" she asked with a roll of her eyes. Maki snorted and shrugged her shoulders. She just took one and handed it to her. The girl merely looked at it and glared back at Maki while the ex-Suna kunoichi sighed.

"You don't know how to eat?" Maki joked while the girl snorted. She took the stick into her hands and looked at it or inspected it like it was some type of poison. Maki inwardly groaned and took one in her hands before eating it easily while placing the stick back into the box. It was only then did she notice the girl eat the food and a very happy smile come across her face.

"I-I'm sorry," she said while Maki waved her off. She held up another one and smiled.

"Want another?" she asked and the girl easily nodded while Maki smiled.

"Then tell me your name," Maki said while the girl seemed confused. No one had really cared to know her name. Either this girl wasn't from around here or she was just really different from others. Hopefully it was both. After all, it was always 'demon bitch' this and 'demon whore' that. She could probably came up with a whole new dictionary on their use of the word 'demon' alone.

"You're not going to try and hit me with something?" she asked while Maki smiled.

"If you're thinking that I'm like those faggots then I'd be insulted. Come on and try me," Maki said while the girl shrugged her shoulders.

"Fine I guess. I'm Fu. Does that satisfy you?" the girl named Fu asked while Maki nodded her head.

"Sure does. Now then, here you go," Maki said and Fu nodded her head as she took another one. Maki leaned against a tree and Fu sat next to her sort of feeling comforted by the fact that someone was actually spending time with her.

"Are you a jinchuuriki?" Maki asked bluntly. Fu widened her eyes to before Maki noticed her trembled and mentally smacked herself in the head.

"_Oh yeah, very subtle Maki. Yep, oh that's a good one. Why don't you just hand over Spy Network while you're at it," _Maki said mentally while Fu sighed.

"Yeah I am. Is that it? Let me guess. You're going to call me a bitch too? Spite me? Yeah, I expect it. Let me save you the trouble and breath and just leave," Fu said getting up, but to her surprise Maki stood up first and shook her head.

"No, I mean Suna has a jinchuuriki. That's originally where I'm from. He was/is still treated the same way. I'm sorry I didn't mean to say anything," Maki said while Fu seemed excited by that. She just closed her eyes and leaned back down.

"Oh, I guess we all can't help, but be curious," Fu said and Maki nodded shamefully. She knew she hadn't done much for Gaara as she had been told to avoid him as well, but when she became a genin she started doing better. There had been some things that she would do for Gaara that were probably better left unmentioned.

"I see. Well do you have any friends?

"No,"

Maki smacked herself again. She was just riding herself into the ground today. Oh god, this was going to take some getting used to. Both for her and for Fu.

"Umm alright then. Want me to be your friend?" Maki asked with a shrug of her shoulders. Fu turned to her rather surprised and Maki could tell that she looked like spy material, but she didn't want to divulge information without Pakura knowing or even without their spy network leader, Naruto, knowing.

"Why?" Fu asked curious as this was the first time something like this has ever happened. Maki merely gave an even smile and shrugged her shoulders.

"Do I need a reason to be friends with you?" she asked and Fu looked forward. She didn't respond to that question as she was sure that she didn't need to. Maki noted the small silence between them and groaned as she stood to her feet.

"Alright then, as your friend. I'm taking you to meet Pakura-sensei. Hopefully, she's done with what she needs to do and we've checked into a hotel," Maki said while Fu lowered her gaze to the ground. She sighed and lost her smile while Maki glanced towards her.

"What's wrong?" Maki asked while Fu spoke.

"I'm not allowed in the motel, hotels or any place. I just have this shack out on the woods," Fu said while Maki raised an eyebrow.

"Huh? But don't you know about the shelter that was used by Konoha in the Great Shinobi War?" Maki asked and Fu seemed even more lost than she already was if that was possible.

"Umm no?" Fu said uncertain about where this was going.

"Oh right here then," Maki said pulling out a map. Fu looked at the spot with the X on it. It seemed like it was right near a ravine that divided Taki, Kumo and Kusa from each other.

"Umm so what's there?" Fu asked intrigued while Maki stated evenly.

"There is supposed to be a nice supply house there and its been abandoned so you could live there and I could inform Pakura-sensei about where I'm going. Yeah, that works. Follow me," Maki said walking off, but she turned around to see Fu just looking at her questioningly. Maki shook her head and grabbed Fu's hand.

"I said follow me," Maki said as she dragged the Nanabi jinchuuriki through the trees. Fu just let herself get dragged along before she felt something that she hadn't felt before. Freedom.

_**With Pakura**_

The tall ex-Suna kunoichi continued to walk through the entire settlement of Taki. She could just see people talking and walking casually not really paying attention to her appearance, which was something she was glad for. No one seemed to be wary of her, but she could tell that a few shinobi were looking at her rather intently. It didn't unnerve her, but she was mostly fine with it.

"That's right. We're going to do it now. I've contacted them and they'll be taking that bitch out of our hair as soon as possible," someone said and Pakura glanced to her right to see three or four shinobi talking amongst themselves in a reclusive tea shop.

"_Well looks like I found something of interest," _Pakura said to herself before she walked over and sat herself down just at a table opposite from them. She made sure to keep herself unnoticeable to the others and just drank her tea while carefully listening in.

"I swear I'm tired of that damn girl destroying our village with just her face. She makes me sick. It's no wonder that she's an orphan. Who'd want her?" they continued to talk away while Pakura narrowed her eyes. She crept an even glare at the wall in front of her, but if you looked closely then you could see that her hands were straining to break the cup in her hands.

"Yeah, our village leader is too soft on her. I swear. So what if she holds the Nanabi. I bet the Nanabi took over that dumb girl's soul a long time ago," he said before Pakura noticed the other reprimand him for speaking about their village's weapon which he just snorted and said that no one would care about such a girl.

Pakura didn't move immediately. Mainly because if she did then they might've known that she was listening. So Pakura subjected herself to siting in the shop drinking and eating for about half an hour before a poof came next to her. Luckily it wasn't loud so no one seemed to notice it. Pakura looked underneath the table and noticed Gaia staring at her before she flicked her tongue and spoke.

"**Pakura-san, nice to meet you. Now then, Maki-san has sent you this scroll. Please accept it," **Gaia said and Pakura took the scroll into her hands while Gaia poofed out. Pakura unfurled the scroll and read the notice. Maki exclaiming how her lunch tasted, where she was, finding and becoming friends with the Nanabi jinchuuriki...wait, what?

"_That girl. I tell her to go and relax and she does this. I should've expect this. She takes after me of course," _Pakura said mentally with a grin on her face before she found a reason to leave and did so. She quickly left the shop before hearing something about a a group called Akatsuki. Pakura narrowed her eyes before sending off a message of her own.

_**In Konoha**_

Anko, Kyoko, Kurenai, Hana and Kureha were all sitting around Yugao who was slightly depressed. Her fiancee Hayate had died in the invasion from Oto and Suna against Kumo and Konoha. She had requested to take time off her anbu duties as she just couldn't focus on that at the moment.

"Yugao are you going to be alright?" Hana asked, but Yugao didn't really respond as she looked at the village from where she was standing which was on top of the Hokage Mansion. She sighed and turned around.

"Yeah I'll be fine, but I might request to leave the anbu for a bit and become just a regular jonin. I don't think I'll be taking any missions for a bit. Hokage-sama has granted me some time off and I'm grateful for that," Yugao answered.

"It makes me feel so angry that Orochimaru did this. I just wish that I could have done something in that forest. Kyoko, why couldn't you take him down?" Anko asked while Kyoko folded her arms.

"I tried dammit! Why do you think the Raikage and even the Hokage couldn't do it?!" Kyoko asked and everyone turned silent. Kyoko sighed and brushed her hair lightly while apologizing. They then watched Kureha walk up to Yugao and grab her hands. She smiled and closed her eyes.

"I see you deeply cared for Hayate-san. It is a shame of what happened to you, but don't let it get you down. I know that even if he's gone, his spirit still cares about you and doesn't wish for you to be unhappy. Be happy and live your life the way Hayate-san would want you to Yugao-san." Kureha said while the other ladies smiled. Yugao closed her eyes while the wind started to blow. Everyone else remained silent allowing her the time to take that in. Kurenai only smiled as she could only wonder how devastated she'd be if her son had died in the invasion.

"Thank you, Kureha-san. I'm ready to go back now. Also, Kurenai speaking of loved ones. Where is your son, Naruto? I haven't seen him around for two days," Yugao said and everyone noticed Kurenai glance at Kureha who rubbed the back of her head with a small smile.

"Ahhh Naruto-kun. He has gone to help Ryu-kun in his mission," Kureha said while Yugao raised an eyebrow. She had never seen this man before, but had heard from the Hokage about these different people from some other world forming an alliance with Konoha. It all sounded weird in her opinion.

"I see. Well that's fine I guess," Yugao said and Kurenai smiled with a nod before Anko looked at the time. She sighed and grumbled which got a rise out of the other women.

"What's wrong?" Kurenai asked while Anko snorted.

"Dancing practice for Naruto and Samui's wedding. I heard from Hokage-sama that they will be married as soon as Naruto returns to the village from his mission. And I'm happy for Otouto, really. But still-," Anko trailed off with a shudder of her voice while the others raised their eyebrows.

"It's such a wonderful time. Marriage that is. Why are you scared?" Kureha asked while Anko shook her head.

"Let's just say that Konoha's number one Copy Ninja isn't able to copy dancing moves. I'm not looking forward to being with him for the next two hours," Anko said getting a chuckle from everyone as they wondered about Kakashi and his dancing or even if he had done dancing at all.

_**Back with Naruto and Ryu**_

Ryu and Muramasa just finished talking with each other which had been for about an hour or so which gave Naruto more than enough time to read through several scrolls of techniques from Muramasa's collection and test them out in the back. Evidently Muramasa had a training room in the back of his shop and allowed Naruto to use it. Ryu had asked Naruto how he would train without attracting noise to them where Naruto just held up a fuinjutsu paper. He said it was a Silence seal and all noise inside wouldn't be getting outside unless it was overloaded which the two accepted. So Naruto had spammed the Kage Bunshin technique for about a good hour training in the techniques and also trying to learn the flying swallow, but that wasn't working out for him very well at the moment.

"Come on, Naruto, we're leaving," Ryu said and Naruto nodded just putting the finishing touches on his kodachi. Writing a few well placed seals on them both.

"Got it Ryu. Let's get moving to that cathedral. Whatever that is anyway," Naruto said getting an elderly laugh from Muramasa before a poof came next to him. Naruto grumbled, but realized that Ryu was in a hurry.

"You go on ahead Ryu. I'll be right with you," Naruto said and Ryu nodded as he left the shop while Naruto knelt down.

"Gaia, hey girl. How's it going?" Naruto asked before he felt Mikata untangle from his waist. She poked her head out and gave Gaia a hello while Gaia returned it with a smile on her face.

"**Good day, or night Naruto-sama. I have a scroll for you from Pakura-san in Taki. She had written something of vital importance to you," **Gaia said while Naruto glared. He unzipped his jacket and allowed Mikata to slither out and spend some time with Gaia since the two were best friends while the son of Kurenai unfurled the scroll.

"_To Leader-sama,_

_Naruto-san, Maki and I have arrived in Takigakure since we had been a little less conspicuous in Kusagakure. Upon arrival I have learned that Takigakure has the Nanabi jinchuuriki in its possession. They treat her like any other jinchuuriki and it seems that some have decided to end her life. So they called a group known as Akatsuki. I have also been informed by Gaia that Maki has also come into contact with her and made friends with her. She had made her way towards the shelter near the Taki location. I'm heading there as well. Your orders please._

_Spy Network, Pakura," _

Naruto narrowed his eyes and sighed. He didn't know that Taki had a jinchuuriki and she was female. Now that was nice. He really wouldn't mind meeting her and he definitely wasn't expecting Maki to actually befriend her, but it was something Naruto could encourage. Mainly because he was a jinchuuriki and he knew no one had the want to be alone. Then there was Akatsuki. Jiraiya had told him about them. Yeah Naruto knew and it was more than likely what they wanted seeing as how Taki wanted to give their jinchuuriki to them. Naruto quickly wrote in the note before he turned back to see what he smiled it. Mikata and Gaia had been sleeping while intertwining themselves from the long day.

"Muramasa-oji, can you watch them for me?" Naruto asked and Muramasa nodded with a smile while he used a blanket to wrap them over.

"Also tell Gaia-chan to deliver this to Pakura-san when she wakes up alright?" Naruto asked and Muramasa nodded before he shooed Naruto out of the shop letting the sleeping snakes have their rest.

_**With Rachel**_

The blonde demon hunter sighed as she turned left and right through the Vigoor streets. Not a person in sight and she preferred it that way. She definitely wasn't used to seeing Ninja patrol the streets, but then again stranger things have happened to her.

Rachel quickly made her way to the cathedral and tried the door, but found it to be locked. She cursed at the top of her breath before she placed a hand on her hip. It needed a key, obviously. Oh hey, a rhyme.

"Tch, this is getting me nowhere. I guess I'll go around the back," Rachel said as she was sure that she could smash through the walls without too much noise and get away with it. The blonde haired beauty continued to run until she got to her desired location next to a wall of the cathedral.

"I can feel the dark energy around this place. Now then, if I tread carefully, then I should be able to-," Rachel trailed off before she heard a roar. Soon she was surrounded by three more fiendish monsters before she smiled. She took the large War Hammer from her back and grinned.

"I think I'll call you guys Gahrula Fiends. And you are, specifically called, Gallas. Yeah, that works for me don't you think?" Rachel asked only to get a roar for a response. She watched as the Gallas charged at her while Rachel twirled out of the way. She quickly jumped into the air as the fiends roared at her. They looked up before she slammed her hammer into one of their faces keeping them dead. She turned to the other and watched it growl at her before Rachel growled back, rather cutely one might add.

"Bring it on," she said and the Galla charged her again before she heard a yell.

"**Rasengan," **Naruto shouted as he slammed his blue sphere into the fiend before sending it crashing into a wall. Rachel widened her eyes to the sight while Naruto dropped to the ground.

"Hmm I try to find Ryu and I get stuck with you. Crazy world," Naruto said before Rachel narrowed her eyes. She saw the blonde was a little...different. Cuter she might be able to say, but he was too young to be her type.

"You have a real knack for getting in people's way," Rachel said while Naruto smirked. He then looked at the red dinosaur fiend and turned his head.

"So what's the story on these guys?" Naruto asked. The fiend roared one more before Rachel smiled.

"Simple kid. It's a human turned fiend from Doku. It's all his fault I know. Once you've become a fiend there is no escape except death. Pitiful fools," Rachel said while Naruto glared. So these were people before they were fiends. He watched as the fiend looked at him...studied him...observed the way he moved.

"**Kit, what are you thinking?" **Kyuubi asked and Naruto was about to respond before he saw Rachel scale the wall and hop over with a wink before she disappeared. If that blonde brat was as strong as she thought then he wouldn't need her help to kill the thing.

Naruto snorted and turned back to see the fiend advancing on him. Naruto looked at it and closed his eyes. The fiend glared dangerously at him and almost charged him before it saw Naruto's smile. The blonde just continued and the creature seemed...confused by it. Rachel had said fiends had no souls, just tools to be used for the Vigoor Emperor. Maybe, Naruto didn't want to believe that.

"**Umm Naruto-kun, you're taking a huge risk aren't you?" **Nibi asked while Naruto slowly dropped his kodachi. He placed them to the ground and he noticed the Galla stop growling. He and the fiend stood in front of each other and it roared in his face.

"It's not fair is it? You didn't ask for this. You were probably just minding your own business and doing what you wanted until you were turned to this. I know what it's like to have something put on you that you probably didn't ask for. You're...just following your master's will aren't you? You don't want to, but you can't help it right?" Naruto asked and the creature just growled slowly. Naruto sat down on the ground and to his surprise the creature did the same. It sat on its hind legs and rested it stomach to the floor while it place its head on the ground. It watched Naruto raise his hand over it and tensed. It growled and Naruto pulled his hand back. He smiled and nodded.

"Got it. Personal space right?" Naruto asked. He knew he didn't have the luxury of time, but he felt like this fiend was different. The ones he saw earlier weren't anything like this. Naruto reached into his pouch and the fiend growled. It barred it's teeth at him, but seemed to calm down from Naruto's smile.

"Are you hungry?" Naruto asked as he took out a clothe. He unfurled it and showed the fiend a large array of rice balls.

"Kaa-chan makes the best rice balls you know. Just the right gentle touch that I love. Samui-chan makes them too. I wonder if Ayane-chan would do it as well," Naruto pondered before he took one and held it in the air. The fiend looked at it and licked its teeth before taking it and eating it. It purred or growled lowly before Naruto held up his hand again. The fiend narrowed its eyes before it slightly moved its head and rested it on Naruto's lap. Naruto smiled and rubbed his hand over the rough scales of its body.

"**Kit, that had to have been the most stupid, the most insane, the most ballsiest thing that your ass has even done in the history of your life! It would've eaten you alive!" **Kyuubi said while Nibi smiled.

"**Oh Kurama stop it. It's cute. Just listen to him rumble. I could feel a malicious energy over it. Hehe, It reminds me of a summon if not anything else. Heck, if that dominatrix lady is a demon hunter then Naruto could be a fiend tamer," **Nibi said while Naruto widened his eyes.

"_Fiend Tamer Naruto. Not bad. Almost as good as the Ice Fox of Konoha. He's still cool. I can't believe he just forgot that I rasengan-ed him in the back," _Naruto said mentally before he stopped. He had something to do and took them both out of the pleasant time they were having.

"Sorry buddy, but I have to go. Trust me I don't want to," Naruto said collecting his weapons and things before the Galla growled. It quickly moved under Naruto's legs and hoisted the blonde into the air with a yelp. Naruto gulped before he saw the fiend snort. He smiled and nodded.

"Wanna help?" Naruto asked and the fiend bucked its head. The blonde gave a big grin and smirked.

"Alright then. Let's go...Tenka!" Naruto said and the fiend slammed into the wall that Rachel had scaled over and ran into the cathedral.

No far from where the two united human and fiend combo were. Ryu glared down from where he was standing and folded his arms. Never in his life had he knew something like that to happen. A fiend enjoying its time with a human like it always could. He just wasn't used to seeing that.

"Even in the trying times. Two hearts can meld together to form a partnership that others might not be able to understand. Uzumaki Naruto, you might just change the world," Ryu said before he dashed off towards the front of the cathedral.

_**With Naruto and Tenka**_

Naruto continued to ride Tenka into the heart of the cathedral. He saw the room was devoid of pews, but held a ceremonial tomb in the front of the room. Up top were the chandeliers and the amazing centerpieces that could be seen up top. Naruto rubbed Tenka's throat getting a groan from the crimson colored fiend.

"Nice work dattebayo. Now then, how to go about this," Naruto said before he heard the doors unlock. The blonde turned his head fast only to see Ryu come through. Naruto widened his eyes to the sight while Tenka growled.

"Umm...hey Ryu," Naruto said sheepishly while he rubbed the back of his head. He then smiled and shook his head.

"No Tenka, this is a friend. Got it? Friend," Naruto pronounced and the Galla fiend seemed to understand his new friend's words while Naruto jumped off.

"Naruto, you know what he is right?" Ryu asked and Naruto smiled while patting the Galla on the head.

"Yeah, he's someone who didn't chose this life and is helping me. Sorry Ryu, but I can't kill him. If I did then it would justify what the people of Konoha did to me. I just can't do that. Not to Tenka," Naruto said while Ryu thought over the name. Tenka is kanji for 'ignition'. What kind of name was that?

"Naruto, I won't try to sway your opinion and I'm even aware of the summons that your world has. However...a fiend? Are you sure?" Ryu asked and Naruto smiled before he felt Tenka lick his cheek.

"Damn right dattebayo," Naruto said while Ryu sighed. He could tell that somewhere in his mind this was a bad idea, but the blonde seemed sure of himself.

"Alright then, but he's large and so we're going to need to-,"

"Tenka, go and hide. If you see any Vigoor men try to come into this cathedral then take them out. Got it?" Naruto asked and Tenka ran through the room and quickly vanished from behind the front doors.

"Alright Ryu, let's go," Naruto said and Ryu agreed before they continued their trek. They raced up the stairs to the side and before long they made it to the roof incapacitating soldiers and other things that happened to get in their way.

"Hey Ryu, I found this statue. Do you think this goes somewhere?" Naruto asked while Ryu looked at it. He shook his head head that he wasn't sure and Naruto looked down. He narrowed his eyes and then closed them. Ryu watched him for a bit before he noticed Naruto open them fast. They were changed to slits and Naruto knelt on one knee.

"What are you doing?" Ryu asked, but Naruto couldn't answer at the moment. He stuck out his tongue and took in the heat traces. Something was downstairs. Well, lower than the cathedral at the moment. There was something below it.

"Hmm Ryu, come on. We've got something down there," Naruto said and Ryu watched as the blonde jumped off. He slammed into the ground coming back to the center of the room while Ryu followed him. Naruto placed the statue on an indentation mark. Naruto smirked and watched as the tomb slide back. The blonde raised an eyebrow and watched as the tomb slide back. He turned back to Ryu and smiled.

"Am I good or what?" he asked, but Ryu ignored him and jumped through as did Naruto. The two walked down for a little bit before they heard something behind them. Naruto and Ryu turned around only to see a large boulder coming for them. Naruto cursed and started to run with Ryu not far behind him. The two just continued to run through the mysterious halls of the underground tunnel. The two ninja continued their stride before Naruto got fed up. The blonde stopped and turned around while holding out one hand.

"**Rasengan," **Naruto shouted as he slammed the technique into the boulder smashing it to pieces. Naruto smirked and massaged his wrist while Ryu nodded in approval. Naruto and Ryu continued to walk for a little while before they came to a very large underground cavern. A descending formation was made for them to walk while Naruto snorted.

"Even in my world we have religion, but come on Ryu. What is with your world and its customs?" Naruto asked while Ryu didn't even decide to answer that. He just kept quiet and continued down while Naruto did the same.

"Hey Ryu, would you mind telling me about Murai-san?" Naruto asked while Ryu glanced to his side. He saw Naruto looking at him with an even stare, but didn't comment on it. Like the answers he was about to give would decide something for them both.

"Do you suspect something?" Ryu asked and Naruto sighed as he ruffled his blonde hair.

"Well I don't know him so I don't want to insult you, but Mikata said that she could smell betrayal leaking from his body. It's something that she as a summon is able to do. Like I said I didn't want to assume without any proper evidence of anything. You know what it's like. We're ninja. We're the paranoid type with good reason," Naruto said and Ryu nodded.

"I do agree with you on that. Very well. I shall tell you everything that I know," Ryu said and Naruto nodded with a word of thanks and Ryu began to tell the small things which led into the big things.

_**With Platoon 13, two days later**_

Thanks to Muramasa's directions, Jiraiya and his team had made it to the Land of Iron. One thing Shikamaru had noticed was that it was still cold, which was something that he wasn't happy about. Samui and Sasuke didn't really care at all.

"Alright brats. Let's go and get this done. If we're lucky then this place isn't secured anymore and shinobi are allowed here at this time. That means remain discreet, be smart, and don't do anything that will draw attention to yourself," Jiraiya said while everyone glanced at each other. Shikamaru shrugged his shoulders while Sasuke snorted. Samui remained impassive as was her nature before they watched Jiraiya snicker.

"Heh heh heh, this place has some real good girls. I wonder if I should come here more often. Here, take this money and rent us a hotel or something," Jiraiya said before skipping off to go and be with some girls. Samui sighed and shook her head. If there was one thing she was happy about then it was that even with him being trained by the perverted sannin, that Naruto didn't end up this way. Or even if he did then it was that he directed all of that towards Samui and to a much smaller degree, Ayane, if he had to.

"Alright you two let's get going. Like Jiraiya-sama said we're going to rent out a hotel. Let's get going," Samui said and the other two agreed with her. She walked them over to a hotel and turned to Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru, you have been here the longest so you will go to Mifune-sama. He is acquainted with Naruto-kun apparently and should be able to give us a ride. Kami knows his sensei might not get his job from him today," Samui said and everyone else agreed before Sasuke placed the hotel room and Shikamaru walked off mumbling about 'troublesome things' and the like.

Samui took a separate room from the others while Sasuke took the other over with the guys. The Uchiha narrowed his eyes as he thought about his brother. Him leaving him and his mother to go through all the trouble with the council and all that shit. How he mercilessly killed their clan, but then there was his mother telling him that he couldn't kill Itachi. She just really didn't want him to.

"Kaa-san," Sasuke said to himself before he heard something behind the door.

"This is the last place that our spy reported seeing the Kyuubi jinchuuriki. Look alive Konan," the person said before the voice made Sasuke tremble. His hand clutched the bag while he tried to stay calm.

Unknown to him, Samui was under the same thing. She pushed her ear to the door and glared. She knew these people were talking about Naruto and she knew he had been to the Land of Iron at least three times in his life.

"Itachi, make sure that this is the place. We don't need any attention to ourselves. Besides, the Kyuubi jinchuuriki's fiancée is behind this door," Konan said while Samui glared hard. She steadily raced for her tanto before she heard a door burst open.

"ITACHI!" Sasuke shouted while Itachi closed his eyes. Konan turned around and evenly glared.

"Itachi, who is this? I thought you massacred the entire Uchiha clan. He looks just like you," Konan said not really caring, but had a little curiosity in her voice. Itachi didn't even have to turn around to know that Sasuke was sneering at him. Without breaking a stride, Itachi responded.

"He's...my younger brother," Itachi said before he turned around and responded again. "It's nice to see you again Sasuke. How is mother doing since I left?" Itachi asked while Sasuke glared at the ground. He was pissed off, complete off the wall angry and yet for some reason he wasn't charging off like some fool that he might've been. Losing your cool and rushing into a fight is the complete mark of an amateur and his mother trained him better than that.

"For Kaa-chan and the clan. I will apprehend you Itachi. Even with what mother told me, I have hated you, I have despised you and I have wished for your death, but it's not about what I want. It's about what Konoha needs," Sasuke said with his sharingan flaring and if Itachi didn't have such an even stare then Itachi would've smiled while Sasuke's left arm cackled.

"**Chidori," **Sasuke shouted before he slammed the technique into the wall. He ran for Itachi scarring the wall along the way while he roared. Konan noticed Itachi not doing anything as Sasuke neared him. The only think Samui heard was an explosion before she grabbed her tanto and opened the door. She saw a large hole in the wall while Sasuke glared at Itachi with his wrist caught by Itachi's hand. Konan turned to see Samui walking out and turned.

"Where is the Kyuubi jinchuuriki?" she asked not missing a beat. Samui took in the situation and knew that Shikamaru should be on his way back and if he had been doing his job then Jiraiya would be back as well.

"You don't need to know," Samui said as she and Konan exchanged cold glares. Itachi and Sasuke just continued to stare at each other before Itachi noticed Sasuke smile. The young Uchiha closed his eyes and...exploded. Itachi jumped back in neutral surprise and skidded across the ground. He soon dodged three kunai that came flying at him before he noticed Sasuke behind him. The younger heir to the Uchiha clan sent a sweeping kick to Itachi's feet, but the older Uchiha jumped into the air and avoided it until Sasuke twirled and stood on his hands before kicking Itachi into the ceiling. Itachi grunted while Sasuke punched him away. He huffed slightly, but didn't let up as he did a handsign and ended in the tiger seal.

"**Katon: Ryūka no Jutsu," **Sasuke shouted as he sent a blazing fire words Itachi was made it explode into the wall. Samui wanted to assist Sasuke, but Konan was barring her path so that made it a little difficult.

"Why are you looking for Naruto anyway?" Samui asked though she had more than a good idea. There was no real reason to look for Naruto at all other than that he was the Kyuubi jinchuuriki and, possibly, for being the son of Kurenai Yuhi, but that was all she had.

"It is not of your concern," Konan said while Samui shook her head and folded her arms.

"When dealing with my fiancee I make it my business," Samui said before they turned around to see Itachi vanishing in a number of crows. He appeared behind Itachi and tried to backhand him only for Sasuke to backflip back He appeared near Samui while Konan turned to Itachi.

"Should we incapacitate them?" Konan asked while Itachi glared at them both.

"If we must," he said before they felt another presence. One that they had felt earlier, but had conveniently ignored.

"Kagemane success. Now then, what's up with the meeting?" Shikamaru asked with both his shadows connected to Itachi and Konan.

"Took you long enough asshole," Sasuke said while Shikamaru snorted. Save your teammates and they chew your head off. If that was it then screw it all.

"What a drag," Shikamaru said before Konan turned her head.

"Resistance is futile. You will submit now," Konan said while Shikamaru kept a tight hold on their bodies. He wasn't letting them get away, but it seemed that Shikamaru failed to notice a piece of paper floating towards him. Samui glared at it and so did Sasuke before they turned back to the two Akatsuki members. A piece of Konan's hand was gone. Samui then quickly shouted.

"Shikamaru dodge it!" Samui ordered and Shikamaru dispelled his technique and jumped back allowing the two Akatsuki members to go free while an explosion happened near him. Shikamaru rolled to side before everyone engaged each other until they appeared in a new room. They were inside...something before they heard a cackle.

"It's been quite a long time. You really have grown into a beautiful woman," Jiraiya said coming from the wall while Konan glared at him. She turned to her former sensei and nodded.

"Even with everything it is still good to see you...Jiraiya-sensei," Konan answered while Platoon 13 looked left and right in slight surprise.

"You guys did good Samui. Now then, tell me what you're doing in the Land of Iron," Jiraiya said while Konan turned around. She patted Itachi's shoulder signaling that they were leaving and he agreed before Itachi ran out taking one more look at Sasuke while Konan vanished in a paper shunshin.

"Jiraiya-sama, who were those people?" Samui asked and Jiraiya sighed remembering Konan's face.

"Those are the people who are after those like Naruto," Jiraiya said and Samui nodded while Sasuke and Shikamaru wondered what he meant by that.

"Do we go after them?" Sasuke asked while Shikamaru faulted. No way was he going to go after some S-rank criminals all for Sasuke's revenge, but that wasn't what was one Sasuke's mind at the moment.

"No we're not. You three and Naruto might be strong, but you can't fight them yet. Come on, I've secured a boat ride," Jiraiya said before Shikamaru raised his hand.

"No need for that Jiraiya-sama. It was troublesome, but thanks to Naruto's connection with Mifune-sama then he's given us a ride to the Land of Qin," Shikamaru said while Jiraiya nodded. He took out his notepad and started writing in it before he held a thought.

"_Now that I think about Naruto, the only people he has in his spy network are those Suna siblings and those two girls from Oto. I certainly did tell him quality over quantity, but I think he's moving a little slower than I wanted," _Jiraiya thought to himself before Samui tapped him knocking the sannin out of his stupor.

"Ready to go?" she asked and Jiraiya nodded though it was a hesitant one.

_**With Maki and Fu**_

Maki twisted an old doorknob handle and opened the door to the shelter. It was right behind a noisy waterfall so it wouldn't give them away at all. Fu followed her and they flipped the light switch which surprisingly worked and the lights flicked on. Yep, dusty. Lots and lots of dust were around the place, but that was to be expected.

"Well I guess this is my first tim being here. Are you sure you didn't know about this?" Maki asked while Fu shook her head. She really hadn't and if she had known then she would've moved in right here inspite of the dust in the place.

"I sure as all hell didn't know about this. It's not a bad place if you fixed it up," Fu stated and Maki agreed with her on that.

"Well then, shall we get started. From what I see there is a kitchen, a living room, and probably an upstairs with more rooms. We've got lots of stuff to do," Maki said and Fu shrugged her shoulders. She could stay out late and no one would care. Besides, it's not like she had anyone waiting at home for her anyway.

"Good point. But seriously, are we really friends?" Fu asked while Maki smiled. She nodded her head before finding some cleaning supplies.

"That's right. Now let's get to work Fu-san," Maki said and Fu eagerly nodded as she was happy that she had just had her first real comrade and friend.

Maki and Fu didn't get far to cleaning the house before they heard the door open. Both girls tensed before they heard coughing.

"Maki, you in here?" Pakura asked/shouted before Maki smiled.

"Upstairs Pakura-sensei," she shouted while Fu turned to her. Maki gave her a knowing smile that this person wouldn't judge her either and Fu simply took her word for it and waited for the Hero of Suna to arrive.

Pakura came up the stairs while coughing at most of the intruding dust before she saw Maki and Fu come out of two individual rooms. They glanced at each other before Pakura took in Fu's appearance. Slim, trying to stay healthy, a bit of malnutrition, but that could be corrected. Messy hair and very dirty.

"Nice to meet you," Pakura said holding out her hand and Fu grabbed it shaking it up and down.

"Maki informed me about you. I'm Pakura and first issue of business is to get you to a bath," Pakura said while Fu blushed in embarrassment before she walked off to go and take a bath near the waterfall they just passed. Meanwhile Pakura turned to Maki.

"We have to get her out of Taki," Pakura said while Maki turned to her, a little more anxious than the last time.

"Why? I know Taki hates her, but she's from this village. I don't think-," Maki was interrupted by Pakura's talk.

"It seems that an organization called Akatsuki is coming to take her and from what I hear about them then more than likely she will die if she goes with them," Pakura said while Maki turned to her.

"Then what do we do?" Maki asked while Pakura sighed. She brushed a hand with her hair and shook her head.

"I don't know yet. But I just know that we'll have to think of something fast. I don't know where Akatsuki is or how long it will take them to get to Taki. So more than likely we'll have to-," Pakura stopped as a poof came next to her. It was Gaia. Maki knelt down and handed the scroll to Pakura.

"**From Naruto-sama. Please continue in your endeavors," **Gaia said before poofing out to go back to Mikata and fall asleep until she was called. Pakura unfurled the scroll and read down it. It talked of how Naruto was pleased with Maki for not letting the network distract her from normal life. Happy she actually met the Nanabi jinchuuriki and, learning of her life, asked for Pakura to have her join, but not to force her if she didn't want to, but inform her of what Akatsuki was and their intentions. Pakura smirked and folded her arms.

"Well it seems that he thinks highly of you," Pakura snorted while Maki shrugged her shoulders. She was just doing her job as a member and as a friend.

"Well let's clean this place up and get to talking with Fu-san," Pakura said and Maki completely agreed with her.

_**In Taki**_

Two Akatsuki members approached with three smirking chunin as they took them to Fu's current place of residence.

"This is where the bitch lives. She should be here by now so take her out of our hair," one of them said as the two Akatsuki members smiled.

"Zetsu, open the door buddy and let's catch her," a sharkman said while Zetsu kicked the door down. They could say that they were surprised to find the house empty, but also run down and...deserted.

"Hehe even humans can be demons to their own kind," Kisame said and Zetsu nodded his head though the three chunin didn't know what he was talking about.

"Then Kisame shall we wait here?" Zetsu asked and Kisame nodded while placing Samehada down near the door. The three Taki chunin bowed and left the men alone hoping that the bitch would get what she deserved.

_**In Kiri, three days later**_

Kin and her new boss worked tirelessly to seat people into the tea shop. Tayuya's flute playing had really brought in quite a number of people and most people could see that she was very beautiful, for a fourteen year old. Tayuya still hated the dresses to death, but she didn't really complain since they were generating a very good source of income. Granted a few people leered at her and Tayuya really wanted to beat the shit out of some of them, but she didn't, until today.

Tayuya kept playing as normal and just ended a song before bowing and stepping off the platform and began to walk towards the kitchen until she felt her arm pulled. Tayuya glared and turned around only to notice what she assumed to be a chunin level Kiri shinobi with a grin on his face.

"Ne Ojou-chan, wanna have some tea with me?" He asked and Tayuya's response was to swat her hand away. She just kept walking before she felt her shoulders grabbed.

"I'm gonna warn you once. Get your mother fucking hands off me," Tayuya replied while the man only smiled. Kin who had been serving people food and drinks looked up and cursed.

"_Oh shit," _She said while Tayuya tried to walk away, but the man didn't let her. She growled and gritted her teeth before he slipped his arms down.

"Come on, don't be like that. I promise that I want is tea with the lovely singer," he said before he sent a thumbs up to his buddies. Obviously this guy was a little on the fuck-up side since mostly everyone knew that Tayuya was fourteen. Then again maybe disgusting faggots like that in the world existed.

"Hands. Off," Tayuya warned once more while the shop owner and Kin gulped. People could feel Tayuya's rising KI before the man gave another smirk.

"Or what? You wouldn't hit an officer of Yagura-sama would you?" He asked and his only response was a chuckle before Tayuya kneed him in the groin. All of the men winced and touched their spots subconsciously while the chunin went to the ground.

"I don't give a fuck who your boss is! DON'T TOUCH ME YOU SON OF A MOTHERFUCKING BITCH!" Tayuya shouted before she slammed the man in the stomach with her fist sending him flying out of the shop and into a wall making it crack from the sheer pressure. Kin widened her eyes while most people dropped their jaws. Tayuya stomped out and picked the man up by his collar.

"And the next time you put your hands on me I'll take you to your 'Yagura-sama' as well and I'll fuck him up too. Got it bastard?!" Tayuya asked in the middle of the street while Kin sighed.

"So much for subtle," she said with a small smirk before people gulped. They all immediately bowed low and spoke.

"Hello our Mizukage, Yagura-sama," they said and Tayuya widened her eyes before turning her head to see someone about her height with a Kage hat over his head. Yagura looked down at his beaten up chunin and looked back at Tayuya.

"So, who exactly were you going to 'fuck up' miss," Yagura asked while Tayuya lowered her eyes to the ground.

"_Son of a bitch. Kami, you just love fucking my life over don't you?" _Tayuya asked wondering just how much trouble she was in.

* * *

_**KG: Okay and done with that. Whew, that was something else I think. Hmm I really wasn't thinking about making Naruto a fiend tamer, but it really seemed like a good idea. I just felt that if Naruto could even make a being out of pure chakra a.k.a Kyuubi, be friends with him then I'd really thought it'd be cool if Naruto could do the same thing with fiends. Sort of like it was inspired by How To Train Your Dragon sort of thing. Also, I like Galla fiends. They were an ass to fight, but for some reason I liked them more than any other fiend. Also in the next or one after that, Naruto and Samui will be fully married. Also if you want to know what a Galla fiend looks like then go to the Ninja Gaiden Wiki page and look for Galla under the fiend's archive. It's interesting. Also I WIN! HAHAHAH!**_

_**Ayane: Can't...drink...another...bottle!**_

_**Naruto: Ugggh too much cream soda! (Falls down). Umm yeah sure whatever. You have your show to do.**_

_**KG: Sigh, fine fine. Let's just do this shit already. (I take chair) alright then people, what is this show called?**_

_**People: KYUUBIGOKU'S LIFE COUNSELING!**_

_**KG: **Stupid shit! **Ahem, now then. Our first guest happens to someone who very much liked or not so liked. He's been in three or four games and is an amazing shooter. He works for the U.S Government and the Division of Security Operations. Everyone please welcome our very own, Leon S. Kennedy!**_

_**(Leon appears)**_

_**Leon: Hi, yeah whatever. (Sits down) **_

_**KG: So tell us Leon, why do you need life counseling?**_

_**Leon: Because it's required for my profession for some reason. We all need to do it now so I just want to get this over with. I don't feel like letting myself out to a 19-year old.**_

_**KG: Ouch. And I don't really feel like listening. I just got this show because I can't do my challenges, but whatever. Look we'll just agree to disagree alright?**_

_**Leon: Fair enough.**_

_**KG: Now then, tell me. What is on your mind?**_

_**Leon:...Ada.**_

_**KG: Ahhh yes, the woman who never seems to be able to stay dead for more than 30 minutes. Okay, so tell me why do you like Ada?**_

_**Leon: Who said I like her?  
**_

_**KG: Well you haven't, but almost every Resident Evil game that you've been in hints towards it. Plus the fact that she saves your ass and then fucks it up later.**_

_**Leon: That's her.**_

_**Naruto: Wow, this guy is pegged.**_

_**Samui: Too pegged.**_

_**Ayane: Pegged to a tee.**_

_**KG: Now then would you like to confront Ada?  
**_

_**Leon: About what?**_

_**KG: About your relationship?**_

_**Leon: No, no I wouldn't.**_

_**KG: Well too fuckin' bad. This is my Tv show and I need some shit to happen so without further intros. You know her, you love her. She's the smexy woman in red, the double-crosser woman. The woman with the plan. She probably doesn't know what she wants in her life. Everyone please welcome Ada...Kennedy?**_

_**Leon: Kennedy?**_

_**(Ada arrives)**_

_**Ada: That's right. Ada Kennedy, you ungrateful ass. See? (Shows ring)**_

_**Leon: A-Ada, you-**_

_**Ada: I thought about it the last time we met. It's obvious that you're never going to leave me alone so I guess I'll just have to put up with it. Does this satisfy you?  
**_

_**Leon: Wait, you save me then you try to kill me. You save me again and then still try to kill me. You save me AGAIN and now you want to marry me?**_

_**Ada: In a nutshell, that's right handsome. **_

_**KG: Hmm, and Leon how does that make you feel?**_

_**Leon:...I can't feel my legs.**_

_**Ada: I'd better not feel mine after the ceremony handsome. (Winks)**_

_**KG: (Twitch)**_

_**Naruto: Hmm lucky bastard.**_

_**Samui & Ayane: What's that supposed to mean?**_

_**Naruto: I mean, he's going to get some and I won't for another chapter or two? How is this fair?**_

_**Samui: Is that all that matters to you?  
**_

_**Naruto: Oh of course not. I genuinely care about you Samui-chan. You too Ayane-chan. I love you both.**_

_**Ayane: That's right you do cause I'm still gonna kick your ass for that kiss.**_

_**Naruto: But you loved it.**_

_**Ayane: Doesn't mean I was prepared for it!**_

_**Samui: Oh and Naruto, if you do bring Tenka back with you then you'd better find him a place to stay cause I'll accept Mikata, but that fiend will need to go somewhere.**_

_**Ayane: Wait, you're keeping it?**_

_**Naruto: I'm not going to kill it.**_

_**KG: Can we save your conversation for later?**_

_**Them: Sorry.**_

_**Leon: Ada I don't know what to say.**_

_**Ada: You'd better say yes. I just got dragged out here by this guy's producers. I swear almost put me at risk. So come on and say yes or I won't save you anymore.**_

_**Leon: You make a valid point there. How do I know you won't run off again?**_

_**Ada: You don't. (Winks)**_

_**KG: Oh brother. The personalities of these people.**_

_**Leon: (Smirks) Fine Ada. Yep, you're my wife. Let's go. Thank you KyuubiGoku.**_

_**KG: Umm you're welcome? Did I even do anything?**_

_**Ada: Alright Leon, now that we're married we have to meet up later, make plans, invite friends, get the cake, buy a house, and find the-**_

_**Leon: Oh son of a-**_

_**KG: Hehehe, yep and it starts. **_

_**(Ada walks off)**_

_**(I grab Leon)**_

_**KG: Okay be real with me man. Did you give her a ring?**_

_**Leon: I don't even know where she is most of the time. How could I send her a ring?**_

_**KG: It's not yours?**_

_**Leon: Nope.**_

_**KG: So you just stole some dude's ring that he got for Ada and she thinks that you got it when you didn't and you're going to marry her with it?  
**_

_**Leon: Got a problem with that?**_

_**KG:...Naw dude. Go, be happy. Make little assassin children. See ya.**_

_**(Leon leaves)**_

_**KG: That's all folks. Our next person to arrive is...naw never mind. Not gonna say it. Just be prepared. Now then (Ahem). Stay Breezy, protect what's important to you, review, send cream soda and...RESPECT DA CREAM BEYOTCH! Bye bye.**_

_**(Somewhere else)**_

_**Person: Ada...Ada Wong my love where are you? I divorced my wife and left my job for you to pay for that 10k ring. Ada, my woman in red, where are you?!**_


	22. Chapter 22

_**KG: And we're back with this shit. However, you know something? I've recently come across this thought. It's not even something that's new, but just thought that came to me while I was daydreaming in class. How do you know that you're here? How can you prove your existence? Is this real? Is it fake? What do you find to be a true reality?**_

_**Naruto: This is deep. Where did you think of this?**_

_**KG: It just came to me. Seriously I have no idea why, but I had to voice it. The question of reality.**_

_**Naruto: Well Ayane-chan, Samui-chan and I are fictional so we can't understand your reality.**_

_**KG: No that's the thing. What if you're the reality and we aren't? We're just thinking that we're the real ones.**_

_**Ayane: I'm confused.**_

_**KG: HAHAAH gotcha! While I do think about it. I really am here. I hope anyway. Hmmm how to prove that I am here. Let's see, wait. M-Maybe I'm the only one around and all of you are not here. Y-You're all just my imagination! **_

_**Naruto: Shall I prep the needle?  
**_

_**Samui: Please do.**_

_**Naruto: Very well. Ahhh, Tenka stop pushing me hehehe. I'll get you your food.**_

_**Ayane: What does a fiend even eat?**_

_**Naruto: (Shrugs) How the hell should I know? I know he eats rice balls apparently.**_

_**Samui: KyuubiGoku's gone.**_

_**Naruto: SON OF A BITCH!**_

_**(Elsewhere)**_

_**KG: Ugh I don't like needles. Well enough with the fake crazy. Ahem, let's get started with this mess.**_

_**Quote: "**__**A good deed is never lost: he who sows courtesy reaps friendship; and he who plants kindness gathers love." by **_**Basil.**

* * *

_**With Tayuya**_

Tayuya grumbled while she leaned against the wall of the Mizukage's mansion. He was sitting right in front of her with his steely gaze while Tayuya tried to stay calm, but the chunin who was right next to her, with a swollen jaw and his whining, were getting on her nerves.

"And that's when she attacked me Yagura-sama," he said growling at her. Tayuya rolled her eyes over the accusation. After the little bar fight, she was take to be held for a few hours. Now she was to tell her side of this story against this chunin who had assaulted her. Well not really, but it was close enough.

"Hey, if you don't want to get your ass kicked then you keep your hands off me bastard. You're lucky that you got away with that," Tayuya mumbled, but the chunin missed it. Yagura however didn't and placed his hands on the table.

"Alright, you're excused. Get out of here," Yagura said in a semi-threatening tone. The chunin nodded and with a bow he left. Before he left he glanced at Tayuya and grinned evilly. This would teach that bitch not to mess with him. It was what he thought as he closed the door.

Yagura turned his head back to Tayuya who had leaned off against the wall. She placed a hand on her hip while Yagura spoke.

"What do you think I should do with you?" he asked and Tayuya was stumped. That wasn't what she thought he was going to say to her and figured that he would skip the talking and just summon his anbu on her and take her off to prison for a fuck knows how long.

"Let me go since I was just defending myself from your jackass shinobi," Tayuya said outright. One reason why she wasn't intimidated by Yagura was maybe because of his size. He was her height and well that just spoke something to her. However she knew better than anything that she was in a dangerous situation at the moment. She was in the presence of the Mizukage.

"Do you take me for a fool?" Yagura asked narrowing his eyes while Tayuya snorted.

"Coulda fooled me," she muttered to herself and she was sure that Yagura didn't hear her, or at least she hoped that he didn't or she would be screwed that she already was.

"Ummm no?" Tayuya answered while Yagura picked up a chart. He handed it to Tayuya and steeled his gaze towards her. Tayuya could feel a bit of her presence wilting away from just his eyes. They showed a large amount of wisdom and power, but they also looked...dull and emotionless.

"You came to this village three days ago with someone else. You managed to dislocated my chunin's jaw and give him a broken leg, rib and a large blow to the leg. To have that done, without the use of chakra, or even with chakra means that you're no civilian. You were or _are _a ninja. So tell me, what are you doing in Kiri?" he asked and Tayuya tried to remain calm, keyword _tried. _Her palms were sweaty, her mouth was dry and she could feel her knees tremble. No matter what Tayuya wouldn't compromise Naruto's spy network. Like Kin said, it was fun to do for her. She wouldn't outright admit it, but it was a lot better than being with the other faggots.

"I came here with my little sister Kin Tsuchi. I...came to offer my services to Kiri. I just want Kin to have a normal life and we were orphans due to Orochimaru. We managed to get away, but I knew we couldn't survive on our own and I didn't have the strength to protect her from Orochimaru by myself. I was desperate. I was planning to talk with you sooner, but I had to secure a job for Kin before anything else and make sure she was safe," Tayuya answered. She was the only one who doubted the validity of her own answer, but Yagura's eyes seemed to lighten. He seemed to honestly hold that. Anything having to do with Orochimaru then Yagura knew it was serious.

"Well I understand, but I don't know of your abilities. What can you do?" he asked and Tayuya carefully took out the flute attached to her body.

"I can use my flute to cast genjutsu over others. It's what has made me strong and I also train myself on a daily basis. As for that strength then I developed it fighting bandits to protect Kin left and right," Tayuya lied while Yagura glared.

"I expect truth and loyalty from all my shinobi," he said and Tayuya shrugged her shoulders.

"Which one of you fuckers don't?" Tayuya asked referring to all the kage from the nations. Yagura snorted at her answer, but it seemed to appease him.

"So you think you can make it in my forces?" he asked and Tayuya shrugged her shoulders with a grin across her face.

"It's what we'll find out isn't it?" she asked and Yagura inwardly snickered. He had to admit that this girl was cheeky, but in a good way. She seemed to hold an air of pride about her abilities and truth be told. He needed every man, or woman, that he could get. Something was going on and he didn't like it. Not with this Tayuya girl, but with Kiri in general. He looked at her and hardened his eyes. Tayuya didn't falter and he had to give her points for that. Yagura stood up making Tayuya twitch slightly from the sudden movement, but nothing else.

"Tomorrow, at the crack of dawn. You are to arrive her and I will have you fight one of my shinobi. If you are serious then you wouldn't mind demonstrating your abilities. If you pass then you will be accepted with a probation period. If you fail, well it's in your best interest that you don't," Yagura said letting that speak for itself. Tayuya nodded her head and quickly left the room. Yagura watched her leave from the reflection in the mirror, but didn't say anything. He might just like this girl.

_**With Rachel**_

Leaving Naruto to his doom, or so she assumed, Rachel had just left a library after reading what confirmed her fears. A person, when turned fiend, had no way to go back and could only be relieved of their pain in...death. She also read about two other of Vigoor's greater fiends, Ishtaros and Nicchae. Twin sisters turned fiends. Both considered to be the Fiends of Creation and Destruction. They had unnerved Rachel slightly as they might've been making the fiends along with the power of whatever was going on here.

Rachel wasn't in the greatest of moods at the moment as the blonde beauty took the time to try and think things over. She quickly scaled and sat down against the walls of the cathedral. She sighed and took her hair from its ponytail shape. She let it drop down and brushed it softly.

"Alma, where are you?" Rachel wondered to herself. She sighed and was about to jump off the ledge before she felt something grab her. Rachel shouted as she was pulled across the ground. It was all happening so fast for her before she was quickly swallowed by a giant tentacle monster with its multiple eyes staring in multiple directions. Rachel grumbled from inside. It was tight and she didn't think she could reach her hammer.

"_Son of a bitch!" _she said to herself in thought.

_**With Ryu and Naruto**_

"And that's all that I can tell you about Murai," Ryu finished and Naruto adopted a thinking pose. He had a lot of things to think about. It seemed that Murai was really something else entirely. He might be at Kakashi's level if not higher. He had even taught Ryu some things. It was too much to call it a coincidence. Then there was when Ryu told him that Murai had just the slightest hint of wanting from the Dark Dragon Blade. Kurenai had always taught Naruto that if he trusted his instincts then he wouldn't be betrayed by them and right now Naruto was thinking that Murai was even more of a betrayer than he originally thought. Then meant that Murai was more than likely aiming for the Dark Dragon Blade.

Ryu could see Naruto was thinking calculatively and would've offered the blonde a penny, ryo or yen for his thoughts, but Naruto beat him to the punch as he opened his mouth to speak.

"Ryu I think we should split up," Naruto said while Ryu stopped. He turned around and glared. He never doubted Naruto's abilities. He had seen how Naruto had dealt with the Galla fiends and even the Vigoor military. The blonde was more than capable, but this wasn't the same as his world.

"And what is your reasoning on this?" Ryu asked and Ice Fox of Konoha was more than happy to give his traveling companion his thoughts.

"Taking our time like this isn't good. I can feel the Dark Dragon Blade. Kyuubi and Nibi can also. They saw that it's all over the place and it's beginning to spread around the capital. If we take too much time then we'll be giving them the time that they need. We'll just have to hurry. Tell you what, you go back up and find another way of doing this. I'll go down here and see what's here," Naruto said and while Ryu wouldn't think of such a thing. He did feel that Naruto was right that they were short on time as it was.

"Very well. Just return alive. You're too young to die from a place like this and it would sadden Ayane if you did," Ryu said before he turned around and with a quick handsign, he vanished in a whirl of wind. Naruto snickered at that lingering thought. So he really did mean something to her didn't he?

Naruto shook the thought away and quickly made his way down the spiral staircase. He couldn't see the bottom to the place, but he just shrugged his shoulders and jumped down. Naruto dive bombed towards the bottom of the large hole he was in before he took sight of the floor.

"**Fuuton: Daitoppa," **Naruto shouted as he slammed a fierce wind into the ground. It lessened him from killing himself which caused him to backflip and land safely to the ground. Naruto looked around before he noticed six fires appear and different fiends came out. Naruto stared at them all. Three of them had orange skin and mantis pincers. Each had a massive eye to look through. The other three were the same, but they were purple. They had a few other eyes across their bodies and their heads were fueled by a purple fire.

"Well looks like I have some guests," Naruto said to himself. The fiends circled around him and Naruto knew that these weren't like Tenka. No, they wouldn't care what he said, they would kill him. Especially with their numbers as they were. Naruto decided to remedy that situation.

"**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu," **Naruto shouted and five clones appeared. One clone to one fiend. Each Naruto took their kodachi and stared the fiends down.

"Well then time to get it on dattebayo," Naruto said as each one charged at the fiends.

_**With Ryu**_

The Dragon Ninja came from the hole he was in. He quickly leapt out and turned his head left and right. Seeing that the coast was clear, he ran off the way he came and scaled the wall of the outer reaches of the cathedral. Ryu popped his head out and noticed a large tentacle fiend. He glared hard before he jumped to the ground. The fiend turned around with all its eyes on Ryu. The dragon Ninja took his sword into his hands and shifted into the Hayabusa stance.

"I will extinguish the evil of the fiends," Ryu said while the creature merely threw a tentacle into the air. It slammed it down, but Ryu dodged the strike to his person and rolled to the side. He glared at the fiend while it swept its tentacles across the field. Ryu jumped in the air and dodged the attack. It seemed to have a little pattern to its movements.

Seeing an opening, Ryu took it and slashed at one of the fiend's arms. With a quick slash, he cut it off its arm getting a shout of pain from the fiend. Its eyes started blinking fast in agitation before it started to attack with the other arm, but Ryu was too fast. With the speed that was developed from his ninja training, Ryu took the fiend's other arms off and with it defenseless he slammed his sword into it's body and with an upward strike he slashed it apart. It gurgled and twitched violently from Ryu's sharp sword before it fell dead. It opened the mouth on it's head and Ryu watched as Rachel spilled out from its mouth.

"Damn...Hydracubus," Rachel said coughing a few times. Her body was covered in slime which she tried to wipe off. She turned her head to see Ryu looking at her with his deep eyes.

"I suppose I was wrong about you. You must have some power if you did that," Rachel said standing to her feet while looking at the destroyed fiend.

"Well I'm glad that you find me impressive," Ryu said with a small hint of sarcasm that Rachel had noticed, but she didn't call him on it. She turned left and right and she was that Ryu was minus one annoying blonde teen.

"Where's the brat?" Rachel asked wondering if he died already. While she didn't outright wish for it, she still had told him that he was getting in over his head. Ryu turned around and walked through the streets of Vigoor leaving the cathedral behind.

"He's still in the cathedral. We've split up for the time being. I wouldn't worry about him. He has that Galla fiend looking after him," Ryu said more to himself than Rachel, but the gasp he heard made him turn around. Rachel had a hand over her mouth.

"What do you mean he has a fiend looking after him? One would rip him apart," Rachel said, but Ryu just shrugged his shoulders. That's how much he trusted in Naruto's word to get something done even though it was probably against his better judgement.

"He has converted a fiend. It now sees him as a friend rather than a foe. It truly was a sight to behold," Ryu said while Rachel widened her eyes. A fiend actually working with a human? It had to be a joke. Fiends were supposed to be uncaring, without emotion or sense other than to kill and shed blood. It was obvious that she was wrong and intrigued by the blonde. What type of ability was that?

"I see. He's better than I thought. So where are you...go..ing?" Rachel looked around to see that Ryu was gone from her view. She looked left and right before sighing and shrugging her shoulders. Ninjas, who could figure them out?

Rachel walked off back towards the cathedral entrance not seeing a large purplish...thing flying overhead. It stared at her with murderous intent before it flew off.

_**With Naruto**_

The blonde grinned as he killed three fiends by merely taking off their heads. It helped that they weren't human anymore. The last three looked at him with calculated stares. Naruto smirked as he held up handsign. It was then, to the fiends, that Naruto disappeared. One turned its head and saw the blonde right across from it. It charged at him and slashed him with its claws. The fiend expected the blonde to hit the floor, but 'Naruto' raised his hand and punched the fiend sending it back. The fiend growled before it noticed a second Naruto. They were all staring at each other before the three fiends charged themselves.

"hehehe, it's almost too easy. **Magen no Jutsu( Demonic Illusion Technique)," **Naruto said snickering at the fiends hitting each other. The first fiend charged the second one and the third attacked the second. Now they were all fighting each other thinking it was Naruto.

"Well I'd love to see you guys hitting each other a lot more, but I have things to do," Naruto said before he went down a chamber. The blonde noticed multiple burial tombs and a small chest near him. He was already out of sight from the fiends so he didn't have to worry about anything. He just knelt down and opened the chest and saw what was inside.

"Huh? What the heck is this thing?" Naruto wondered before he picked it up. It was a crafted sickle with a chain attached to another crafted sickle. He held it in his hands for a bit before Naruto tried to swing it around.

"It looks like Super Bushy Brow-sensei's nunchaku that I've seen him use. Except this just has blades on it," Naruto said. Gai had taught him, much to Naruto's unwanted displeasure, how to use different weapons than just his kodachi. He said that Naruto should be adept in all weapons to bring his "youth" to new heights and keep it burning. So stupid, but he taught Naruto the nunchaku, the Bo staff, regular sword, how to use some heavy weapons. Naturally Naruto couldn't lift those, but knowing was a step in the right direction. Actually Tenten was happy to see Naruto learning about them like she had. Still Naruto preferred short swords as they were the best for genjutsu.

Still Naruto merely sealed the weapon away and walked up to a little door. He narrowed his eyes before he stepped through it. Inside was a grail of some kind. He glared at it intently and walked up to it before he heard rumbling. Naruto could feel the air grow cold. He stared at the grail before he heard buzzing. Naruto turned around fast and he could say now that he say everything.

"What the hell?" Naruto said to himself as he saw fifteen large insect fiends buzzing around him. They all stared at him while Naruto snorted.

"Sorry Shino, but I'm gonna have to use some bug spray," Naruto said before they swarmed around him. Naruto snorted and quickly did a handsign.

"**Katon: Hokakyu no Jutsu," **Naruto shouted as he sprayed several large fireballs across the room burning all the insects. The fire slammed into a wall in front of him and insects easily burned to the ground. Naruto smirked before he heard one more buzzing. The blonde dodged or rolled to the side and avoided its sting just in time. The blonde ran up the wall and with his chakra added to his legs, he jumped back and took both kodachi in his hands. He quickly pierced the mutated wasps flesh and watched its green blood spill across the grail's altar. Some of it landed in the grail while the wasp fell to the ground dead. Naruto swatted the blood from his blades and turned back to the grail. Something about it made him want to take it. He was about to reach for it before Naruto heard another rumbling. The blonde glared around before he jumped at a sudden touch. He watched a small centipede fall to the ground and glared. Something was wrong, very wrong. He watched as he heard a stomp and turned around fast to see a humanoid fiend raise up. It clutched a large as hell axe and advanced towards the blonde.

"_Son of a bitch. Man I should've traded with Ryu. As Shikamaru would say, this is troublesome," _Naruto thought to himself before getting his blades ready. He had a feeling that he would need them.

_**With Platoon 13**_

Oblivious to Naruto's current plight, Shikamaru suddenly sneezed and rubbed his nose while Samui placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Are you alright?" Samui asked and Shikamaru nodded. He was fine for the moment.

"Yeah, just a little tired," he said and Samui continued off the boat. They had been sailing for a good half a day right now and just disembarked on the Land of Qin. Jiraiya and the group were escorted off and everyone took notice of the large town. No, to hell with the word town. It was most likely a capital of some kind. Beyond the elemental nations and the Land of Iron. Samui honestly wondered just what else was in the ocean that she didn't know about.

"Alright brats, let's get going. The sooner this mission is done then the sooner I can leave and find Tsunade before she disappears on me," Jiraiya said and Samui urged Sasuke and Shikamaru off. The Uchiha was currently in some deep thought while he walked off the boat. The appearance of Itachi was unexpected for him to say the least, but it at least confirmed something. Sasuke, wasn't strong enough to take Itachi down. No, not yet. He would have some more thinking to do, but he would think about that later. Right now, he and the rest of platoon 13 would have to do this mission.

"Alright if what the information about this place then we should be as respectful as possible. These people aren't completely used to the Elemental Nation shinobi being around so we'll just hurry up and leave," Jiraiya stated to the three of them. Everyone nodded an affirmative before they followed Jiraiya up the flight of stairs towards the top of the mountain.

Samui took the time to look over the capital as a whole. It was really large from what she could tell. Surrounded by walls on all sides, but much smaller than a hidden village. Right in the center of the capital was a large building were most likely the daimyo lived along with his wife. The place was very prosperous from some form of trade which Samui figured was revolved around shipping products as a source of income for the economy since trees grew in abundance and the soil was rich and fertile.

It took roughly half an hour of walking, but everyone made it up the stairs and into a cave. The sannin and three chunin continued to walk into darkness. It only took a moment before everyone saw a large white light. It wasn't long before everyone stood in front of the portal. It's white circular ring and black interior telling them that Naruto was just on the other side in that world.

"Wow, I've never seen something like this before," Jiraiya said with wide eyes. Just like Naruto, Samui could feel the pull that the portal was trying to have over her, but she resisted as did Sasuke and Shikamaru. The pull then stopped for everyone while Jiraiya looked the portal over.

"Hmm it's obvious that this type of thing is being caused by an irregular shift in the earth's polarity along with a sudden disturbance of elemental shifts. It's no wonder that this happens," Jiraiya said. Sasuke and Samui seemed to nod just pretending to know what he was talking about, but Shikamaru knew what he was saying more or less.

"Hmm I wonder if this thing can be sealed," Jiraiya said in fascination. He tried to touch a piece of the portal, but the outer rim burned his hand lightly before he jerked it away.

"Feisty," he said with a grin. The sannin knelt down and with a bit of his thumb, he slammed the ground and a large poof came. Samui and the others watched as a large scroll came in front of Jiraiya. He grinned and was about to touch the portal again before a large flash of lightning stopped him. Everyone jumped back and prepared their weapons for anything before they saw two figures. It only took a moment, but portal settled down and the two figures came out. Samui recognized them immediately.

"Kasumi-san, Hayate-san," Samui said making the others turn to her.

"You know them?" Sasuke asked lowering his kunai. Kasumi and Hayate exited the portal only to see Samui and her friends, they assumed, looking at them suspiciously.

"Oh Samui-san, it's nice to see you again," Kasumi said with a smile on her face. Hayate nodded his head.

"It is pleasant to see you as well. Why are you here?" she asked while Hayate turned to the toad sage. He eyed his strange choice of attire, but for some reason he could feel a large power dwelling with in the old man. He was very dangerous if pushed the wrong way.

"We're going back to Tou-sama. We will be telling him of the usual updates to the village. What are you doing?" Hayate asked being a little too cautious around Jiraiya.

"Sandaime-sama asked us to see if we could possibly move this portal, but we're still figuring out how to. We just feel that if Konoha, Hayabusa, and Mugen Tenshin are allies then we don't want enemies knowing this location as well," Shikamaru stated. Kasumi and Hayate glanced at each other and Kasumi motioned for her brother to do his job.

"Well that's easy enough," Hayate said and cracked his knuckles. He turned around for a little bit and weaved a couple of handsigns. Jiraiya watched in awe as seals formed in the air around his body before he shouted.

"**Tosun! Jo! Kotsu! Kai!" **Hayate yelled and the portal warped for a little bit before it stayed its regular shape. Hayate raised an eyebrow before he did it again. The same thing happened. He tried one more time, but no results.

"Hmm this is strange. In our world it worked whenever we located the portal. We just had to-," Hayate widened his eyes before turned around.

"Which one of you has had the most contact with Naruto-san?" Hayate asked and everyone glanced at each other.

"Why, what is the problem?" Jiraiya asked intrigued by what the young man had been trying to do.

"The problem here is that in our world we used ki to work the portal. Here it would require the use of chakra which we don't have. Since Naruto was the first one to pass through the portal then it configured to his chakra signature," Hayate said before Shikamaru spoke.

"Yes, but why would it configure to Naruto? Haven't others passed through this thing?" Shikamaru asked while Hayate nodded.

"The portal configures to the most powerful source of energy near it. It's obvious that when Naruto passed it, he was the most powerful chakra carrying person at the time so it will only reconfigure with him if someone here has his chakra," Hayate said and Jiraiya knew what he was saying. It was common that close friends or that sort of thing had at least a smidgen of the other person's chakra by physical contact either a tap, a punch, kick, something like that.

"So who hangs around Naruto-san the most?" Kasumi asked and immediately Samui stepped forward. She might not have been the closest person to Naruto, but she had kissed him and that was about as physical as it got without it going into sex.

"Alright then Samui-san. This will only take a minute. We will begin teaching you the correct method. It won't take long I hope," Hayate said as Samui followed him outside. For the next ten to twenty minutes Hayate taught Samui the correct words, hand gestures, and stances to use the portal. How she could send it where she wanted and retrieve it if she needed. Things like that.

Samui stood in front of the portal and Hayate motioned for her to do so. Samui did the appropriate hand gestures and yelled.

"**Tosun! Jo! Kotsu! Kai!" **Samui shouted and the portal warped again. This time it twisted and turned slightly before it peered into Samui's thought seeing where she wanted it to go. Konohagakure no Sato, just behind the Hokage Stone Faces. The portal warped away while Samui and the others watched it leave.

"Where did you send it to?" Sasuke asked while Samui offered him a deadpanned look. Where did he think she sent it to? Seriously being that dense just wasn't cool.

"I sent it behind the Hokage Stone Faces. I'm sure Hokage-sama will erect a building to monitor it," Samui said and everyone heard a sudden poof that made them turn around.

"He's already being notified of a mission success. Come on, let's get out of here. The ferry said that he wouldn't wait long for us," Jiraiya said and everyone walked out. Sasuke eyed Hayate for a bit which the older teen seemed to know that he was, but didn't comment on it as they walked off.

_**Takigakure, nighttime**_

"Something is wrong," Zetsu said standing to his feet. Kisame, who had been sleeping, shifted and rubbed his eyes.

"What are you talking about?" the fisherman with the large sword compensating for something else said to his partner.

"No one is usually out this late. Either the jinchuuriki is not coming back or we've been tricked," Zetsu responded. Kisame snorted at anyone's audacity to try and trick two S-rank shinobi, but Zetsu was half right. The Nanabi jinchuuriki wasn't coming back. Nope, she'd be leaving.

_**With Pakura, Maki and Fu**_

Having taken a shower, Fu came into the nearly cleaned up house that they had spent the last three days trying to clean. Pakura had warned Fu not to head home or even to the village so she would go out and get the supplies. Fu had wondered what was going on, but only chose now to voice her question since both Pakura and Maki were eating their dinner.

"Tell me Pakura-san, why couldn't I go to the village?" Fu asked and Pakura stopped eating. She placed her bowl on the table while Maki looked a Fu with a worried expression one that made Fu anxious.

"Tell me Fu, do you know of a group named Akatsuki?" Pakura asked and Fu shook her head. Pakura sighed and that made this a lot more stressful for her to talk about. Pakura motioned for everyone to the couch. They all sat down and Pakura spoke.

"Akatsuki is a group of S-rank shinobi, Fu. They're objective is to find and collect all nine bijuu that exist inside their containers. I had overhead from a few Taki men that they would be planning to get rid of you. They had sold you out to Akatsuki and no doubt they are already in your house," Pakura said while Fu widened her eyes. Her face paled and her body shivered under such information. It was only from a bit of comforting from Maki that she continued to listen.

"That is why I didn't want you to go. Not only are you a good friend to Maki, but you're also a great person. That is why Maki and I are here to ask you something. You have two choices. One, you can not believe me and go back. We won't stop you or the other is to come with us. Now if you-,"

"Well I'd go with you. I don't have any friends there in Taki and not much of anything anyway," Fu stated while Pakura chuckled.

"I'm happy to hear that, but let me finish. Now if you come with us then I will have to tell you this. Maki and I are the members of a network. We'd like you to join our ranks. Our purpose is peace for the nations and we do that by gathering intel on each nation and delivering it to our members so we can act accordingly," Pakura exclaimed. Fu seemed shocked by those words while she clutched the outer rim of her clothes.

"So...you're spies?" she asked and Pakura more or less nodded to the assumption.

"That's right," Maki said showing the seal of her hand. Pakura did the same while Fu looked to them both.

"And you want me?" Fu asked only for Maki to smile.

"Yes. We'd love to have you. Our network master would be thrilled. He's really nice. A little cheeky, but even you would like him," Maki answered while Fu seemed uncertain. Pakura and Maki could see the hesitation in her eyes before Pakura stood up and coughed bringing both young females to her attention.

"Maki and I have business that we still need to conduct. We'll give you until tomorrow to think it over. If you refuse then we'll understand, but I still think that you should at least live her instead of at your house. It will keep you alive," Pakura said walking off and disappearing behind a corner. FU sighed and Maki patted her back.

"Trust me. Pakura-sensei is cold, but she means well. We need you Fu. You're great. I couldn't believe some of the things you could do when we were sparring. I'll let you think it over," Maki said getting up and unsealing a book from a scroll before walking into her room. Fu leaned back into the couch and closed her eyes. She didn't know it, but she would stay like that until the wee hours of the night to think it all over.

_**With Naruto**_

"Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! SHIT!" Naruto said running back up the stairs. After taking the holy grail from it's resting place, the blonde had to deal with undead fiends with huge ass weaponry. They were Ghuls as he had called the and god were they strong. It took a rasengan to the face to actually take one down, but then it GOT back up! Can you believe it? It was headless and it still attacked him. No way did Naruto have the chakra to deal with that!

"**Better hurry brat. They are coming after you," **Kyuubi said watching the show from the kitchen. Nibi hummed a sweet tone while cooking some dinner for her and Kyuubi taking the occasional glance at the screen as well. She giggled sweetly at the act while Naruto growled.

"_Shut it Kyuubi. I should just be happy that they are slow or I would never take them down," _Naruto thought to himself. He quickly raced up the stairs before he noticed something glowing. The blonde thought for a second and sighed. Curse curiosity. He knelt down and reached his hand inside.

"Hmm another golden scarab. Well alright," Naruto said with a grin before he ran off. He quickly made his way back up to the caverns. He looked to the bottom to see the fiends just reaching the stairs at least four of them, two headless and a third one with an axe. The other, well it was...shooting large ass arrows at him as he ascended.

"Yep, should've traded with Ryu on this," Naruto said to himself before he passed another pedestal. He looked at it for a little bit. He looked like something was supposed to go there. The blonde shrugged his shoulders and placed the Holy Grail down. He heard a mechanism lock it in place before the place rumbled. He immediately heard a roar and Naruto watched as bones came together. They formed a tail, spine, clawed legs, a ravenous mouth with sharp bone teeth and claws for hands.

"_Oh come on dattebayo!" _Naruto shouted in his mind while saw a bone dragon hovering over his head. The blonde took a simple stance before the bone dragon roared again. It tried to hit Naruto with one of its legs, but Naruto tucked and rolled to the side out of the way. He growled at the dragon before he held out his hand.

"You're bone. You should be destroyed after this," Naruto said before he threw a smoke bomb which covered his form. The dragon moved its face close to the smoke before Naruto came bursting out of the smoke with the blue sphere in his hands.

"**Rasengan," **Naruto shouted as he slammed the ball into the dragon's face. The rasengan quickly snapped all of the bones to dust easily as he pushed it through the dragon's face. It roared for a bit before Naruto finished. He rolled out of the way before the dragon easily broke apart. He watched as its form fell to the ground crushing the ghuls beneath it.

"Well that we easy enough," Naruto thought to himself before he ran back up the stairs. He quickly hopped out of the tomb in the ground and huffed. He'd been fighting all night and those ghuls really didn't make it any easier. Naruto had learned that the ghuls, since they were dead, didn't have to rely on their senses to find him so his genjutsu was useless. His kodachi and ninjutsu proved effective, but they were too tough to punch.

"Good thing Ryu gave me this," Naruto said taking a spiritual elixir. It healed him of his injuries and then Naruto rummaged around. He took out the Devil's elixir and drank it as well.

"Wow this is sweet," Naruto said and it was amazing, but his chakra was returning to his body. He didn't have to waste the soldier pills that he had in his bag. Yep, he could totally save those for later.

"Alright then, now to meet up with Tenka and Ryu then-," Naruto's voice trailed off before he heard a sudden whooshof wind. He suddenly felt the air grow cold around him as he felt a large killer intent. It wasn't human, no it was a fiend, but it wasn't a lower fiend like Tenka. No this was heavy and very dangerous.

Naruto heard a crash through the window behind him and turned to see a purplish fiend. It was obviously female from the lips she had as well as the formed breasts, but Naruto didn't have the time to admire.

"Are you Doku?" Naruto asked, but he didn't get an answer. No, the purple fiend merely dropped to the ground in her humanoid form. She quickly outstretched her hand and Naruto watched a pillar of the cathedral come to her. He took out his kodachi before the fiend threw the pillars at him. Naruto widened his eyes before he slid underneath one and cursed.

"Kyuubi, a little help here would be nice," Naruto said while the bijuu sighed. Yeah he supposed that was fair.

"**Fine fine brat," **he said and Naruto's eyes turned red. His claws lengthened while his body bursted with chakra. The fiend looked on in fascination of the transformation as well as Naruto's demonic look. She floated off, but watched as Naruto grabbed a clone of himself and threw it at her. The fiend blocked it while Naruto held up a handsign.

"**Kai," **Naruto shouted and the clone exploded in her face sending the fiend into the wall. Naruto ran up the side of the walls and with a push he launched off. He saw her emerge from the ruined part of the cathedral only to see the blonde coming. Much to Naruto's surprise, she kicked him right across the face sending him spiraling across the ground. Naruto rubbed his cheek before he noticed fireball surrounding the fiend. She launched them at him as Naruto backflipped away from each one. He quickly took out a scroll and bit his thumb then traced the blood over the scroll. He unsheathed a large fuma shuriken. Given to him by Sasuke and enhanced by Muramasa, what more could you ask for?

Naruto threw the fuma shuriken at the fiend and watched her dodge it. He grinned and held up a handsign.

"**Ninpo: Kage Shuriken no Jutsu( Ninja Art: Shadow Shuriken Technique)," **Naruto shouted and the fuma shuriken multiples four times as each set of kunai launched themselves at her. The fiend dodged them all gracefully while still being able to send fireballs at Naruto, but she noticed a slightly shining wire. The purple fiend then turned back to seeing Naruto with three wires. Two in his hands and the third in his mouth. He held his hands together and hollered.

"**Burn in hell. Katon: Ryūka no Jutsu," **Naruto shouted and the fiend watched on as the fires covered her body. She was engulfed in them before being sent into a wall with a large explosion. Naruto smirked and brushed the tip of his nose with his thumb. He waited for her to emerge. The blonde noticed that since having those features added to him that he was a lot faster and stronger. He knew that he wouldn't be able to keep this pace if not for that. Naruto watched as she descended, her skin was burning and she looked really hurt. It was only for a moment, but Naruto could see the human in her eyes. Yes, she wasn't lost. No she was just like Tenka. But he couldn't put his weapons down. No not like with Tenka. She was different. She would really kill him if he did that.

"So what do I do?" Naruto struggled to find the answer to that problem. He knew that Rachel was wrong, the fiends were emotionless monsters used for the bidding of the Greater Fiends. They had feelings, well few did, but they did anyway.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Naruto asked the fiend. She stopped whatever she was doing and stared at him. Her body seemingly forgot the pain to register the blonde's question. Something in that question had sympathy, warmth and closure. She didn't answer and just rose into the air. She was ready to attack the blonde again before she met something that no one could understand. Naruto's odd smile. It unnerved her. It screamed to her that this was wrong and she stopped merely taking the time to examine Naruto.

"You know, I met someone like you. He became my friend and a great companion. I've only known him a short time, but I think he's the best. He realized that he didn't have to do this, what we're doing, and his helping me stop it. Tenka really is the best. Wanna meet him?" Naruto asked. The fiend didn't respond and she just seemed to wait for Naruto. The blonde brought two fingers to his lips and she was ready to strike before he whistled. The sound filled the air and Naruto's voice rang out.

"Tenka! Here buddy! Come on Tenka!' Naruto shouted and the purple female fiend waited a minute. Naruto did also and the two heard a loud bump on the front door. She watched and so did the happy blonde ninja when the door bursted open to show the Galla fiend, Tenka, charging him. He quickly ducked between Naruto's legs and hoisted the blonde into the air. Naruto chuckled as he softly rubbed Tenka's throat. He also noticed the blood on Tenka's teeth. No doubt Tenka had been busy taking care of Vigoor's military like Naruto had asked of him.

"Who's a good boy Tenka? That's you right?" Naruto asked playfully rubbing Tenka's throat. The fiend's tail wagged left and right and everyone was forgetting the fierce battle that Naruto and the fiend had been through. She calmed her senses and Naruto did so also. The environment turned from hostile to friendly only so fast. Naruto scratched Tenka's scales and rubbed his head.

"See, Tenka's not a monster. He's like you, but he's defied his destiny. I think you want to do the same," Naruto said as he continued to pet Tenka. The Galla fiend showed his appreciation by giving low groans like any fiend would. He rested on the Monastery floor while Naruto hopped off. He sheathed his kodachi and he noticed the small fires still on her body. He quickly took out a canteen of water and with a smirk splashed it in her face, dowsing the fires and making fun of her at the same time. Naruto laughed obnoxiously at her while the fiend blinked. The fires didn't hurt anymore and seeing that smile was...infectious. She just continued to blink away at him and his laughing before he ultimately stopped and held out his hand.

"Come on, don't do this. I promise, I'll find I way to turn you back. They might not be able to do it here, but in my world we've got a lot of things to try and I never go back on my word. That's my nindo, my ninja way!" Naruto exclaimed. She looked down at the offering gesture and blinked again. She slowly, but surely raised her hand. She kept her eyes on Naruto the whole time, but the blonde's smile wouldn't go away.

She was just inches away from the hand of Naruto's before they heard a crash. Naruto widened his eyes and so did she before a large war hammer slammer her in the face sending her into the ground. Naruto and Tenka turned around at the offender getting ready to fight, but they noticed Rachel run up and blew past him as she grabbed her hammer and raised it over the fiend's head. The purple fiend had blood running down her face with one eye closed. Rachel raised her hammer over her head before she looked into her pleading eyes. Rachel wanted to strike, but couldn't. This...this was Alma, her sister, the one she had lost to Doku. She raised it again to try and steel her resolve, but she couldn't and dropped it. Alma narrowed her eyes before she quickly flew into the air. She stopped and turned around to see Naruto's worried face. She flinched from the gaze, but took off running.

"I-I can't do it. I can't kill my sister," Rachel mumbled to herself. She was immediately flashed with a KI that made her wonder if a fiend was nearby. She turned only to see Naruto with his fists balled to much that he could make them bleed. He turned to her and walked up to her before he...slapped her across the face shocking the fiend hunter.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Naruto hissed out bitterly while Rachel placed a hand on her red cheek. She turned to Naruto to see the blonde's most pissed off face.

"I was about to save her. Damn it, didn't you see the look in her eyes? She doesn't want to do this! She wanted the chance to be human again. I heard you, you called her your sister. What sister does that to another sister?" Naruto shouted while Rachel fumed.

"You know nothing. I'm the one who's trying to save her. Save her from her life as a fiend. From doing all of this mess. What would you know?" Rachel asked getting irritated. She really had enough of the young blonde as it was.

"Save her? Save her! You threw that damn thing at her head! That's not saving her. Do you ever think that maybe she wanted to take my hand cause she trusted me. Just a little. So that she could be with her dear sister again!" Naruto shouted. Rachel snarled before turning to Tenka.

"These things aren't pets. They are monsters. Demons sent her by Doku and the Vigoor emperor to kill humans and all life. And you want to work with thing right there! It's an abomination," Rachel exclaimed. Naruto's eyes flashed read. That life he had lived came rushing back to him before he had his mother by his side. He then sighed, breathed easily, and closed his eyes. He huffed and shook his head.

"Look I have two missions here one personal and the other business/personal. I wanted to help Ryu recover his clan's Dark Dragon Blade. I helped him, he's my friend and he helped my village before this. It's the least I can do. My personal mission, upon realizing the truth about Tenka, is to save both humans and innocent fiends from evil fiends and people like you. People who judge about what they look at when in truth they know nothing. They don't try to understand, no they just don't care. I'm not going to argue with you, but I'm saving Alma. Not for you, not for me, but for her. It's just for her. I'm leaving," Naruto said as he turned around. Naruto then smiled and whistled which surprised Rachel as Tenka got up from his resting place and followed him. She then growled and huffed while turning her head away. Rachel never saw Doku as he slammed her in the back of the neck making her go unconscious as he dragged her off, her war hammer still on the ground.

_**With Ryu**_

The Dragon Ninja opened a sealed lid from the sewers that he had been in. It was a lot of work. He had been fighting fiends, ninja and other things. He was searching for anyway to find the Dragon Blade faster. He had fought a large wind demon named Paz Zuu, and clone fiends, who were a real pain in the ass to deal with. They could copy his abilities with his Dragon Sword and even with his ninpo attacks. Ryu had to admit that they were really resilient in their endeavors, but he ultimately took them down also. He had destroyed Paz Zuu and after a bit of time figuring out the way through the sewers the Dragon Ninja had emerged just in time.

"I hope Naruto's okay. I will need him eventually," Ryu said to himself before he heard an alarm go off.

**WARNING! All Vigoor personnel to the Monastery! All residents are to stay within there houses! Anyone out of their house will be seen as an enemy of the Vigoor Empire! I repeat stay inside your homes!**

Ryu's eyes hardened to the news that he had heard before he heard another loud noise. It was headed for the cathedral. Ryu cursed underneath his mask. He knew that he should go check on Naruto, but the blonde seemed sure of himself to Ryu left to go and charge at the gates.

_**With Pakura and Maki**_

The two hopped across the treetops at a fast pace feeling the rush of the wind in their hair. It was obvious that they had to keep moving. Still Maki, felt a little lonely. She sighed while Pakura turned to her.

"Well it was expected anyway," she said while Pakura frowned. She patted Maki's head as the two stopped on a tree branch.

"She made her choice Maki. We'll just have to live with it," Pakura said and Maki nodded her head. She leaned against a tree trunk for a bit and Pakura did so. Fu's belongings were gone that morning so the two took it as a sign that she didn't want to join. Oh well, Maki would still be her friend anytime that Fu felt like it, but was just a little sad.

"Dammit, would you guys slow down?!"

Pakura and Maki turned their heads and Maki grinned like mad as Fu dropped behind them. She had a bit of sweat on her face from the constant running that she had been doing. Pakura gave a gentle smile while Maki hugged Fu, more than a little surprised.

"What are you doing here Fu? I thought you left," Maki said and Fu scratched her head.

"Left? No I didn't leave. I went into the basement to go and fill my backpack up with things I might need. When I came back up you two were gone. I thought you guys intentionally left without me," Fu said while Maki glared at Pakura. The Suna jonin coughed in her hand before she held out her other one. Fu glanced at it and looked up.

"Don't think that just because you've joined that you are a good ninja. I'll be tutoring the both of you while we work together. Get ready for some serious training at our next resting point," Pakura said while Fu tilted her head to the side.

"Which is where?" she asked and Pakura smirked. She just loved intimidating her students. It felt...refreshing if she had to give it a word. She never remembered having this much fun being free. Free from Suna and free from their betrayal. Yes, she loved this network. Roaming the world for no real reason and enjoying life while still being paid and being kept busy.

"Otogakure," she said and both could almost pale at that news before they saw Pakura rush off. Maki turned to Fu and the two shared a grin before the two rushed off after Pakura. Yep, two Akatsuki members were going to be pissed off that day.

_**With Tayuya**_

Tayuya and Kin were currently leaving they're place of residence to go for Tayuya's fight. Yesterday, Tayuya had told Kin about what happened that day with the Mizukage and the lie that she told him. Kin thought that her friend was insane for doing such a thing and she only chose now to voice her concern on the subject.

"Tayuya, are you sure this is a good idea? If you lose then we're both screwed. I know this might work, but do you really think-,"

"For fuck's sake Kin. Calm down. I know what I'm doing. Hopefully you will still get information as a civilian and I can work from Kiri's internal structure. It's as good of a fucker's plan as I can come up with," Tayuya answered while Kin sighed. She just nodded her head to her friend's words before they came to the back of the Mizukage Mansion. Yagura stood there with his arms folded before he took in Tayuya and her sister, Kin. He noticed that they looked almost alike or didn't seem related. Either their parents had different hair colors when they met, or they were paternal twins. Maybe even surrogate sisters. Yagura didn't really care.

"So where is the fucker I'm supposed to fight?" Tayuya asked while Yagura snapped his fingers. Tayuya watched as she and Kin got a blast of reminiscence from the face of Tayuya's opponent.

"Suiren-san," Kin said while Suiren took a battle stance. She smiled the same, but Tayuya could tell that she was serious. Yagura turned to Tayuya and dropped his arms.

"Suiren is a tokubetsu jonin-level shinobi. If you can last at least 20 minutes against her then I will adhere to your skills and let you join. Anything less and both of you are out of here," Yagura said, his voice making no foolish talk.

"Well alright then. I'll just kick her ass and then I'll be counting on your protection Mizukage," Tayuya said to him. Yagura snorted before he signaled for Suiren to begin. She quickly moved fast and Tayuya was amazed by the speed only to block a swift kick to the face. She felt her body tremble from the force behind the kick. It felt like she got kicked by a light tap from Orochimaru. Which really did hurt if you weren't prepared for it. Tayuya sent a sweep kick to Suiren's feet which got the female to backflip away. Tayuya took a kunai and launched it at Suiren, but it was blocked. Tayuya snorted while Suiren kept up her smile. She did a handsign while Tayuya cursed.

"**Suiton: Daisuiryuudan no Jutsu( Water Release: Great Water Dragon Jutsu)," **Suiren shouted while a large dragon appeared from behind her. Tayuya growled and kept her stance. She did her own handsigns and slammed the ground.

"**Doton: Doryūheki( Earth Release: Earth Encampment Wall)," **Tayuya shouted and a stone wall came up between her and the dragon protecting the redhead from the force of the attack. Suiren smirked at the idea before she rushed the wall and scaled up it. She took out a kunai and readied herself for an attack, but to her surprise she saw that Tayuya was gone.

"_What? I know she's back here," _Suiren thought to herself as she hopped to the ground. She looked left and right and saw nothing. Below? Nothing. Then there is always...up. Suiren looked up to see Tayuya doing another handsign.

"**Katon: Hi o Hisan no Jutsu( Fire Release: Scattering Fire Technique)," **Tayuya shouted as a large about of fire bullets rained over Suiren. The blonde female gasped and backflipped from them all while Kin gulped. She seemed really worried while Yagura was looking Tayuya over. Mid-chunin easily is what he thought.

Suiren smirked while Tayuya landed on top of the stone wall. She then took out her flute and for some reason Suiren felt that Tayuya would get serious. The curse mark on Tayuya's neck began to spread through her body.

"I'll play you a melody of death," she said with a grin before she slammed the ground.

"**Kuchiyose no Jutsu," **Tayuya shouted out while Suiren saw three large Doki in front of her. She narrowed her eyes while she unsealed a sword.

"Hmmm not bad Tayuya-san," she said while Tayuya spoke.

"**Mateki: Genbusō Kyoku****( Demon Flute: Illusionary Warriors Manipulating Melody)," **Tayuya said as she played her flute. Suiren watched as the Doki s charged her ramming their bodies into the ground in feeble attempts to injure her. Suiren remained swift through the entire thing as she wasn't about to loss to someone ten years younger than her. Suiren backed away from the three summons before she did another handsign.

"**Kirigakure no Jutsu," **Suiren said before she was swallowed up by the mist. Tayuya tried to ignore it and continued playing. She already had an idea of how she could find the bitch. It wouldn't be that hard, but it would require chakra to do. Something that she was sure that Suiren wouldn't give her the time to do. That case was true as Tayuya blocked a sword strike to her leg with a kunai. She then sent a kick towards Suiren's neck. The female easily blocked it and punched Tayuya in the stomach. Tayuya coughed from the hit as she started to mutter profanities. She and Suiren continued their close taijutsu spar in the mist with their punches and kicks flying everywhere. Tayuya had to keep on her toes for fear of Suiren's punches, which really did hurt.

"Amazing Tayuya-san. For one so young, you are able to match me evenly," Suiren said with a smile. Tayuya snorted as she was sure that there was a mock somewhere, but she didn't focus on it. She just grabbed Suiren's fist and slammed her knee into her stomach getting a cough.

"Then why are you scared to fight me and sticking to this weak ass clones?" Tayuya asked before Suiren vanished in a splash of water.

"Oh where's the fun in that? We still have ten minutes left," Suiren said while Tayuya growled. Suiren's voice was taunting her, but she had to ignore it as she placed her flute to her lips. Her Doki groaned while she spoke.

"**Makyo no Ran( Revolt of the Demon World)," **Tayuya said as white spirits with fangs came from her Doki. Drool came from their mouth like they were starved. They immediately focused on Suiren's chakra and raced off to eat it alive. Tayuya heard Suiren scream, but she knew better than that. It was a clone and the real Suiren was still hidden. Tayuya waited patiently for Suiren to reveal herself before she heard a chuckle.

"It's over Tayuya-san. Eight vital points are on your body. Throat, Spinal column, Lungs, Liver, Jugular vein, subclavian artery, kidney, and heart. Which would you like me to hit?" Suiren asked in a sweet tone that made Tayuya's blood run cold. The silent killing technique, invented by the Seven Swordsmen of Kiri. This wasn't good. If Tayuya was lucky then she wouldn't die, but she'd be too hurt and she had no way of knowing how to react.

"Mind games? I thought you were above that," Tayuya said while Suiren snickered.

"I'm a ninja Tayuya-san. Mind games are our mark of trade," Suiren spoke while Tayuya sighed.

"Well yours is a waste of time. I've already won," she said with a smirk.

"Is that so?" Suiren asked feeling the audacity of Tayuya's pride from where she was.

"That's right. You're not going to kill...what the-," Tayuya gasped as she looked down. She saw Suiren's sword through her stomach. Suiren grinned for a bit while Tayuya turned her head. She saw Suiren had hit a nonfatal spot in her body. She growled while Suiren smiled.

"It's over. You've lost," she said and Tayuya's hair shadowed her eyes. She chuckled for a little bit and nodded her head.

"Yep and with five minutes to spare, but it's actually the other way around," Tayuya said as she grabbed the sword in her stomach with one hand keeping it there. Suiren tried to bring it free, but Tayuya didn't let her. She just grinned and held up a handsign.

"See ya bitch. **KATSU!" **Tayuya said as she exploded. The explosion dispelled the mist as Yagura and Kin saw Suiren bounce against the ground. She then slammed into a tree and cursed. Yagura raised an eyebrow while Tayuya came out from atop her stone structure. It appeared that she'd been hiding in the wall the entire time.

"Well it looks like that clone worked," Tayuya said while Suiren coughed. The timer beeped and Yagura stopped it.

"Impressive, despite the mist I saw the entire thing. You really are talented," he said and Tayuya snorted.

"Like there was ever a doubt," she said before Yagura walked up to her. He handed her the Kiri chunin vest and headband.

"You're definitely tokubetsu jonin material, but since I don't know you I will assume for now that you need experience. Report for mission duty tomorrow with your squad and don't be late," he said walking off. Suiren collected herself and dusted the stuff off her body.

"Nice work Tayuya-san. I really lost," Suiren said giving the fourteen year old a handshake before she walked off to go to the hospital for her injured body.

"Well Kin, I did it. You're finally safe from Orochimaru and I have a job where I won't fuckin have to deal with those shits anymore. Nor that fuckin' dress," Tayuya said while Kin snickered.

"Oh I told the boss that you would still be playing and that you agreed. He's got a new one for you tonight. Something to show off that "beautiful flow of red sexy hair" is what he says," Kin responded as she walked off. Tayuya dropped her headband and vest before she balled her fists.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!"

_**Back in Konoha, Hokage Mansion**_

"What did you just say?!" Sarutobi asked a jonin who gulped. He rubbed the back of his head fervently while Sarutobi widened his eyes. This couldn't happen. How could it happen now? It would be a political disaster. They had found the criminal who was responsible for it, but he died before even confessing to the crime. They would have to replace him and fast.

"Hokage-dono, what has happened?" Joe asked while Sarutobi leaned back against the chair. He sighed and closed his eyes. This just wasn't going to go well at all. Shiden and Joe glanced at each other from Sarutobi's office.

"The Daimyo was just assassinated,"

* * *

_**KG: Yep, had to go there people. Besides does that guy even have a name? I wouldn't know it. Sheesh, but I...never mind. Forget it. I just don't like that Daimyo for some reason. Sorry maybe it's just a stupid preference of mine, but again had to be done. Also more of Naruto trying to tame fiends. Yep, I'm saving Alma. I like her. She was my favorite boss. I...could see where Rachel comes from about her sister. Plus I didn't think that Alma deserved to die anyway. Now then, on to the Tv show.**_

_**Rikku: I'll do your tie KyuubiGoku-kun. **_

_**KG: Thank you Rikku-chan**_

_**Rachel: Ass.**_

_**KG: Alright people, what is this show called? **_

_**Crowd: KyuubiGoku's WHEEL OF CHALLENGES!  
**_

_**KG: What the ****?! Did we change it again? Make up your damn minds here people. Is this copyright or isn't it? Damn it all! (Pops cream soda) I swear if you were all going to be like this. No, you know what fuck it. I'm out. I'm done with this. Fuck you guys. If you all can't make of your minds then fuck it!**_

_**KG: Now then, what is this show called! **_

_**Crowd: (Gulp) KyuubiGoku's LIFE COUNSELING!**_

_**KG: And we have our guest Rachel-chan.**_

_**Rachel: Hello. Glad to be hear.**_

_**Rachel: KG-kun, can I talk about my feelings?**_

_**KG: **Nope. **Yeah, sure. Go for it.**_

_**Rachel: I hate this series. I'm the bitch in everything here. I wouldn't do these things. It's not my fault I have freakish strength. Everyone gives me these giant ass weapons that I can lift, but makes it hard for me. I'm not just good with heavy weapons, I'm good with small weapons too.**_

_**KG: Riiiiiight.**_

_**Rachel: Oh screw I don't care what my creators think. I'm beautiful, I'm smexy and I can use small weapons. (Puts on display with a sword, staff and nunchaku)**_

_**KG: Doesn't that count as you doing small weapons this show's period?**_

_**Rachel: Don't play smartass with me KyuubiGoku. I mean, everyone here makes fun of my love for Yaoi, but the only reason I watch Yaoi is because if I look at anime these days I have to look a boobs or vaginas all day. I'm like FUCK! I don't wanna see that. It's just not good like it should be! Yaoi's good for the soul.**_

_**KG: Straight's better.**_

_**Crowd: Ooooooooooh!**_

_**Rachel: You know what? You know, screw you. No, Fuck you! Fuck you KG, fuck you the crowd, and fuck all the people of the world. I hate you all. I'M QUITTING AND I'M NOT COMING BACK! ( Slams the door)**_

_**KG: Rachel?**_

_**Crowd:...**_

_**KG: Oh fuck. Be right back people.**_

_**(Ten minutes later)**_

_**KG: And you'll get Cream Soda and sex for a month.**_

_**Rachel: Sex for a month and yaoi.**_

_**KG: Whatever.**_

_**Rachel: Glad we're on the same page.**_

_**KG: Yeah, now then let's see here. KG and Rachel...fight...yadda yadda yadda all this shit. Hmmm? KyuubiGoku and Rachel kick everyone out and do the nasty. OH HELL YEAH!**_

_**KG: See you later people. Stay breezy, protect what's important to you, review, and if it's not too much trouble, I would just like a teeny tiny favor from all of you. I would just like you to SEND ME CREAM SODA! Thank you, oh and one more thing. It's nothing major, but it more or less has to do with the note at the top umm, what was it? Oh that's right. GET OUT OF MY HOUSE NOW! Thank you. Bye bye nee.**_

_**Naruto: Oh god is it over? I'm sick of this shit. I WANT TO BE MARRIED ALREADY!**_


	23. Chapter 23

_**KG: Yeah I'm back from the week of bullshit I had. Ugh stupid classes, stupid teachers, STUPID HOMEWORK! RAAAAAAAA!**_

_**Naruto: He's finally lost it.**_

_**Ayane: I doubt he ever had it.**_

_**Samui: So, mind telling me what that other world is like?  
**_

_**Naruto: It's awesome Samui-chan. There are these things that people place to their ears and talk into them. It's like a mic that you hold in your hand and you can hear someone from miles away!**_

_**Ayane: A cellphone? Yeah we have those.**_

_**Naruto: Also there are these things that people have in their ears that allow them to listen to sweet music. At first I thought it was people being trapped inside that little electronic, but they weren't. They were just singing and people could pause or play them whenever they wanted. What was it called Ayane-chan, a FS3 player?**_

_**Ayane: Ugh, an Mp3 Player. Yes we have those too. You're excited by the little things aren't you?**_

_**Naruto: Where can I get one?**_

_**Ayane: How the hell should I know?**_

_**Naruto: It's your world!**_

_**Ayane: Hmmm, that is true. Would you like me to buy you one?**_

_**Naruto: YES!**_

_**Samui: Is that really necessary? It's just a liability.**_

_**Naruto: It might play wedding music.**_

_**Samui: Konoha will already provide that.**_

_**Naruto: Kyuubi, please play that song.**_

_**Kyuubi: Very well. (Plays Isn't She Lovely by Stevie Wonder) **_

_**Naruto: That's how I feel about you Samui-chan and you, Ayane-chan.**_

_**Both: You. Us. Bed. NOW!**_

_**KG: I think I was forgotten. Well whatever. I'll get started.**_

_**Quote: "**__**We are all motivated by a keen desire for praise, and the better a man is, the more he is inspired to glory" by **__**Cicero.**_

* * *

"C-Commander, please help! W-We have engaged the enemy. But our weapons aren't having any effect. I-It's a monster!" someone shouted as one of the head military officers spoke into the mic in his ears.

"What are you talking about? What monster? Where is the brat that had trashed the Monastery? He is our prime priority," the commander shouted before he heard his subordinate crying.

"It's banging the doors! Fire the weapons! Commander we have located the boy. He is riding a top the monster. T-They both just thrashed our tanks. AHHHHH here they come! Look out! For the defensive perime...," The connection was cut while the commander widened his eyes. He and the rest of his soldiers heard a monstrous roar echo through the capital before they looked in front of them to see the doors in front of them bang heavy. The men readied their guns while the commander took out a pistol. They all waited anxiously for the intruding force to make itself known, but then the banging stopped. Everyone was silent for a little bit before they heard a shout.

"**Rasengan," **Naruto shouted as he blasted the door away. Everyone watched as the blonde came from where he had been as men cocked their guns at him. Naruto turned his head to them while the commander spoke.

"You are under arrest for the destruction of the Vigoor Monastery and will be killed. Have you any last words?" he asked the Konoha chunin while Naruto smiled. He just held up his right hand and sent it forward.

"Yeah I do. Tenka, sic 'em," Naruto said and people widened their eyes as Tenka came rushing out from the doorway. The men didn't handle the surprise of the Galla fiend that well as Tenka crashed his body into them all. He bit some people down letting their blood fall before he launched a large fire from his mouth burning a few others. The commander stepped back in horror before he hit something. He turned around and the last thing he saw was Naruto's kodachi before his head popped off.

Naruto watched the body fall to the floor while he patted Tenka's head. Since leaving the cathedral, Naruto had been dealing with plenty of crap from the military. He took down a large tank with Tenka's help and had been scouring the city for Alma. He had felt that the fiendish woman was close by, but that really wasn't enough. Naruto had to save her. He didn't want another life wasted if he could avoid it.

"Ryu should be fine so I think I'll head back to...wait, aww shit. That's right Ryu did say something about there being a small opening near the top of the cathedral. Kuso, I just left there and know I have to go back," Naruto said himself before he heavily slumped his shoulders letting them drop.

"Come on Tenka, let's head to the cathedral. If I'm right then there is something there that can help us," Naruto said and to his wishes Tenka did a U-turn and ran back towards the cathedral. Meanwhile Naruto had failed to see a downed General Dynamo that he had Ryu had previously encountered. It was obvious that he had been alive due to some medical enhancement, but he was cut harshly showing Ryu's work and the gates busted down that had been previously locked.

Tenka had just arrived at the cathedral with Naruto and the blonde hopped down. He saw the ground littered with fallen Vigoor soldiers, but he didn't have the time to have his sympathies. No he had his job to do. Naruto entered the place that he had fought Alma and had his dispute with Rachel. He noticed that the fiend hunter was gone and while that wasn't what was suspicious, it was the fact that Naruto found her hammer on the floor. The blonde glared and knelt down. No matter how little he knew the blonde woman, he knew that Rachel prided herself on her skills and this hammer was her only weapon, that the blonde assumed held a lot of value. If she left it then either she really was a careless woman or she was taken.

"Yep, definitely the latter, but how could I miss it? I would've sensed anyone if they were even in the vicinity of the cathedral. Well I guess I have to go and look for her," Naruto said before he took out a scroll and an ink pen. He quickly wrote across the scroll and, with great effort and help from Tenka, moved the war hammer over the scroll and with a quick handsign he sealed it inside and wrapped up the scroll. Naruto placed the scroll in his pouch while he patted Tenka's head.

"Come on Tenka, let's-," Naruto's voice trailed off before he heard a large rumble. The blonde widened his eyes and looked behind him. He saw that the ceiling had sort of crashed down and showed a flight of stairs leading upwards. Naruto glared at the sudden action and knew it was meant for either him or Ryu. Now he was happy that he had come back. He would've missed this.

"Well looks like we have our next sight," Naruto said. Even though he was cautious, he was curious. He had never been called out by anyone before and the idea that it might be Alma wanting to talk to him was too good to pass up. He really wanted to save her. Somewhere in his head though, he knew that Rachel was right. Not every fiend would see eye to eye with him and would have to be put down, but that didn't mean that they all had to.

Naruto and Tenka continued to ascend the stairs before they noticed that they had come into a large room or so Naruto had assumed. It was a largely open space and up top appeared to be some type of ruins that Naruto had noticed. He also noticed...moving platforms going in a small pattern, but a roar broke his gaze. The blonde looked to see three more Galla fiend come from another side of the room. He narrowed his eyes at them coming before he noticed one in particular. This fiend was just as red as Tenka, but the horns on its head were shorter. The teeth were smaller and it wasn't as big as him. The fiends roared at Naruto and the blonde tensed before he noticed Tenka pass him. He roared at the three and Naruto watched as Tenka and the three Galla fiends walked up to each other.

"Tenka?" Naruto asked before he heard an animal language. One that he wasn't familiar with. They seemed to be talking or grunting while they talked about...whatever they were talking about.

It had been this form of communication for about ten minutes to Naruto's understanding. He then noticed Tenka turn to him and carefully walked up. He licked the blonde's cheek and Naruto smiled as he rubbed Tenka's head and throat while his tail wagged left and right. The three fiends seemed confused before one roared. It was the smaller one that Naruto had noticed and the chunin knew what it was about.

"Look, you all have your own choices. I'm not going to hurt you. This is my buddy Tenka. He's a great friend of mine," Naruto explained while the fiends glanced to each other. They saw Tenka on the ground gently rumbling his stomach which seemed to keep him calm. The smaller fiend walked up to Naruto and glared before giving him a sniff. Naruto just smiled and he felt this fiend lick his cheek as well. Naruto moved one hand over to its head and rub it. The second Galla fiend rumbled and fell to the ground. It growled lowly showing that it approved of Naruto's actions while the others just glared at him almost like they weren't believing it, but both were just settling to the warm embrace that Naruto was offering. They all just growled lowly before they licked their lips to seeing Naruto unsealed three more onigiri balls that he had left over.

They were all about to eat before a wave of energy came and, in front of Naruto, Tenka, and the smaller Galla fiend, cut the two fiends in front of them down to the ground. Naruto widened his eyes in horror before he saw someone walking. His entire body was clad in black armor and Naruto felt that this guy was emitting a very powerful KI. His facial appearance was that of a spirit. Quite different from Alma entirely.

"**Remember who you serve. You are a disgrace to the fiends to side with humans," **Doku said while Naruto looked at the downed fiends. He touched one and watched it growl at him. It then leaned up and licked his cheek before it fell dead. The smaller Galla fiend roared and charged at Doku in anger before he sent a swift strike of his blade into its body sending it crashing into the wall. Tenka roared and charged at Doku before he heard Naruto's murderous voice.

"**Tenka stop!" **Naruto ordered in his demonic voice while Tenka and Doku looked to see the red chakra swirling around his body. Tenka saw Naruto's teeth sharpen, his claws lengthen and his whiskers grow more defined. Doku also watched in fascination of the Kyuubi's chakra covering Naruto.

"**Go and protect that fiend. He needs your help," **Naruto said before he saw Tenka snort almost like a correction to his words.

"**Oh, fine then. "She" needs your help," **Naruto said and Tenka obeyed as he went to help the female Galla fiend. Mean while Naruto took his kodachi into his hands. He red chakra coated those blades as well while he looked up. He immediately noticed Rachel's unconscious body on Doku's back while he glared.

"**Who are you?" **Naruto asked fully keeping his blood lust under control, but not really caring for the answer from the fiend in front of him.

"**Hmph so you're a little different. I'm Doku, the right hand to the Vigoor Emperor and Lord of the Fiends. I was expecting the Dragon Ninja so I could take him to his Excellence, but you might just be worth it," **Doku said and Naruto nodded. He slightly turned his head to see Tenka lick the female's cheek before he turned back.

"**You would kill your own men? What the hell is wrong with you?!" **Naruto shouted while Doku snorted.

"**A fiend who dares to submit to the will of a human is not a fiends, but a mere disgrace to our Lord. I will not tolerate disloyalty. Not to mention, these are lowly fiends. Distracts to be used for the Holy Vigoor's dream. No one will miss them if they are gone," **He said and just like that Naruto blurred out of sight. Doku just managed to block the blonde's heavy strike with his kodachi against the Greater Fiend's Kitetsu, which was a long sword with sturdy metal and Naruto had heard from Kyuubi and Nibi to be wary of it that the sword emitted a demonic aura similar to Naruto's own. The blonde brought his leg back and slammed Doku in the chest sending him into the wall with a loud crash.

"**Such strength. This kid might be stronger than the Dragon Ninja," **Doku said to himself before he emerged. He saw Naruto run towards him on all fours before he sent a swift blade strike with his Kitetsu at Naruto's face. The blonde rolled across the ground to avoid the attack. He noticed that Doku wasn't very fast so he had to be a heavy hitter.

Much to Naruto's chagrin, he was right as Doku punched him which sent him to the floor. Naruto coughed for a little bit before he glared up. Doku held his sword over his head and slammed it down before Naruto countered with his kodachi. Thanks to Kyuubi's aura and Muramasa's craftsmanship they didn't break and the streaks of steel came across the ground. Naruto gritted his teeth harshly at Doku before he held up a handsign. Doku didn't show an expression due to his spiritual form, but he was intrigued by what Naruto would do as the blonde shouted.

"**Fūton: Daitoppa( Wind Release: Great Breakthrough)," **Naruto yelled and a fierce wind slammed Doku and sent him into the air. Doku was surprised by the wind art that Naruto had used before he saw Naruto wrap wires around his two kodachi. The blonde sent the swords into the air as the twirled around each other next to Doku. Naruto actually had to thank Tenten for this as he had memorized it.

"**Katon: Bunkatsu no Shinsei( Fire Release: Splitting Divination)," **Naruto shouted as he sent the fire from his mouth and let it trap along the wires. The fire engulfed the wires and the sword while Naruto swirled his body. The wires came together and trapped Doku while the fires came together in a fierce fire over the arena.

Naruto quickly stopped the technique allowing his blades to drop into his hands. He saw Doku slam into the ground and easily get up. Naruto cursed while Doku shook his head.

"**You're too weak. You will have to be better. Currently, you only have the power of a Demonic Minion. Nothing special. Now stay there and die!" **Doku shouted as he charged at Naruto. He continued to run before he saw Naruto's smirk. He was as Naruto's image his disappeared. Doku then noticed the ground beneath him crumble while he saw Ryu holding the Dark Dragon Blade.

"**What, where did you get that sword?! What did you do to the Vigoor Emperor!" **Doku shouted while Ryu turned his steely gaze to him. He merely snorted and walked away while Doku growled. He clutched his sword and charged at Ryu before he saw his hands and legs bound by chains. Doku was hoisted into the air before he saw Naruto glaring at him.

"**Time to die," **Naruto said as he dropped Doku into a large ravine. The Greater fiend fell through while Naruto grabbed the edges of each side.

"**Magen: Ryū Dotabe no Jutsu( Demonic Illusion: Dragon's Devouring Earth Technique)," **Naruto shouted as he slammed the ravine shut. The blonde grinned as he walked away.

Tenka watched in confusion as Naruto was holding up a handsign. Doku seemed to be swinging around needlessly with his Kitetsu while Naruto stopped holding the handsign. He walked up to Doku and with one of Doku's senseless strikes, he caught the black armored Samurai's arm and held it.

"**They aren't your tools. They aren't your pets. They aren't your possessions. Rasengan!" **Naruto shouted as he slammed the blue sphere into Doku's armor. The ball started to grind the armor breaking it apart before Naruto's sent Doku flying across the ground. The blonde huffed to catch his breathe while the demon energy around him faded. He walked up to Doku and grabbed the Greater Fiend's collar.

"Where is Ryu's Dark Dragon Blade?" Naruto asked while Doku glared at him. He didn't answer and while Naruto knew it might not help, he slammed Doku's helmet and shook him. This was the scene that Rachel woke up to as she heard Doku talk.

"**You are a fool. The Dark Dragon Blade is now in the hands of the Vigoor Emperor. I shall kill you later brat, but I concede to you right now. Soon I shall bring about Alma's Great Awakening," **Doku said and Naruto widened his eyes before he saw Doku's ghost float off with a maniacal laugh. Naruto cursed as he sealed the samurai's armor. He wouldn't need it and Naruto was sure he could use it for later if he had to. The blonde took a deep breath to calm down as his eyes returned to normal. He turned around and noticed Tenka taking care of the female. He also turned to see the two dead Galla fiends that Doku attacked. Naruto walked over to them, knelt down, and closed their eyes. He gave a silent prayer as he heard Rachel come behind him.

"Umm thanks for saving me," Rachel said in a sort of sorrowful tone that Naruto noticed. The blonde huffed and stood up. He turned around and smiled.

"It's nothing. It's what I do. And I'm sorry for slapping you. It wasn't right," Naruto apologized and Rachel just gave a nod. She watched as Naruto knelt near the injured Galla fiend and quickly healed her wounds with some medicine in his pouch.

"He spoke of Alma and her great awakening. Do you know anything about that?" Naruto asked, but Rachel shook her head dejectedly. Even with all this happening, this blonde was still concerned with her sister that he'd resigned to saving while she had resigned to killing her. Rachel was...tired. She knew she couldn't kill Alma and she'd lose herself if she did, but could she really just trust that Naruto could save her? Yes she could. If she didn't then she would have nothing that would bring the hope of having her sister back.

"Reach into my back pocket," Naruto said and Rachel did so. She pulled out a scroll and laid it across the floor. Naruto quickly unsealed her war hammer letting it drop to the ground. Rachel smiled at her weapons while Naruto finished patching up the female fiend.

"There. You should be good and Rachel you have your hammer back. I'll have to contact Ryu now," Naruto said and Rachel nodded.

"Can you really save Alma?" Rachel asked and Naruto turned back to see her hopeful eyes. He then smiled and nodded.

"I will give it my best to do so. Also, you should smile more. You have a nice face," he said and Rachel gave a small blush while she tried to hide it. She ran off somewhere making Naruto chuckle, but he didn't comment.

"Tenka, I guess she can't move. I'll have you take care of her," Naruto said and Tenka seemed to understand as his face leaned against hers. Naruto got up and turned around before he heard a grunt. The blonde looked to see her, surprisingly, get up and she glared at him. Naruto glared back while she lowered her head. She licked his cheek and Naruto rubbed her head sensually.

"Take care of her Tenka. Take care of...Mikomi-chan," Naruto said and both fiends looked at him. Naruto smiled with a nod. Tenka and Mikomi.

"Mikomi means Future. Make you're own future Mikomi-chan. Also try not get hurt. It would sadden me," Naruto said before there was a poof next to him. The blonde looked down and imagine his surprise when Mikata hissed at him.

"You bassssstard! You didn't have to leave me like that! That was uncalled for," Mikata growled while Naruto rubbed the back of his head.

"Who are those two?" Mikata asked while Naruto smiled.

"Tenka and Mikomi. They are friends of mine," Naruto said and Mikata gave a nod before she curled around Naruto's waist like normal. Naruto gave both fiends his 'see you later' wave and, picking up the Kitetsu that Doku dropped and sealing it, shunshined out of sight.

_**With Ryu**_

The dragon ninja slashed another fiend down before he noticed more and more coming. He slightly huffed from where he was standing. The dragon ninja had killed the revived General Dynamo and infiltrated the gates where most of the military was. He had killed anyone who had gotten in his way and later he had caused a large explosion to distract Vigoor for a bit, but he noticed that the world was changing. Fiends were becoming more apparent and it was getting to be tough. Even with Ryu's dragon sword it just wasn't enough.

"I need to find it. The Eye of the Dragon. Father said not to use it, but this seems to be an emergency," Ryu said and with a quick ninpo strike he destroyed the other fiends in his way. He would have to regroup with Naruto, but if only he could find out where the blonde...

"Hey Ryu," Naruto said dropping to the ground.

...went. Ryu turned his head to see the Konoha ninja with a wide smile across his face.

"You've been causing quite the ruckus," Ryu said while Naruto shrugged hi shoulders. He looked at all the dead fiends, but didn't say anything.

"Ryu, I met Doku. He doesn't have the Dark Dragon Blade anymore. He had Rachel, but I stopped him. He then turned into a spirit and shot off. He said something about the Greater Fiend, Alma's Awakening. Do you know what that is?" Naruto asked and Ryu shook his head sort of surprised that Naruto not only managed to find Doku but also fight with him and win. Naturally Ryu had gotten stronger with the Dragon Sword after using it in real life experiences, but to know that Naruto, someone about six years younger than him could still pull that off was astounding.

"So that's what it is. I had received a note from Ayane. She spoke of someone named Gamov. I don't know who that is, but he's someone who seems to be doing things around here. As to that Great Awakening, I don't know what it is," Ryu said while Naruto nodded with a sigh. He had to save Alma.

"Oh," Naruto said dejectedly before Ryu looked left and right.

"Where is Tenka?" Ryu asked and Naruto smiled.

"Just getting to know someone else," The blonde said and Ryu just nodded.

"Yes well we have a problem. The Dark Dragon Blade is getting stronger. It's aura is poisoning this place. People are turning into fiends left and right. Naruto, if nothing is done then this world will fall into disarray. It will be risky, but we need to leave. We need the Eye of the Dragon. With it I can put a stop to this," Ryu said while Naruto nodded.

"Yeah, alright. Let me see, where did I put it?" Naruto asked himself before Ryu twitched. He turned his head to see Naruto rummaging around his clothes and packs before he nodded with a smile. The blonde pulled out the jewel that Ryu nodded as Ryu watched the power flow from it.

"Where did you get that?" he asked sort of suspiciously as the last person who had it was Kureha. Naruto rubbed smiled sheepishly and gave it to Ryu.

"Kureha-chan gave it to me before I left. She said to take this if Ryu ever needed its help. She hoped that you wouldn't, but it seems that she was wrong," Naruto said and Ryu nodded. He looked at his sword intently.

"Naruto, stand back," Ryu ordered and Naruto took a step back. He watched as Ryu fitted the jewel into the hilt of his sword and a large light showed over the area. Naruto covered his eyes and it was even bright for Kyuubi and Nibi as the two could feel the power of it coursing through their bodies. They felt good, more than good actually. They felt incredible and unstoppable.

Naruto opened his eyes to see what few could say that they saw. The true form of the Dragon Sword in Ryu's hands. The Dragon ninja was still in sound mind before he turned back to Naruto.

"Let's go. If Doku said anything about this awakening then I know where he will do it. If we're lucky then those seals haven't closed," Ryu told Naruto and the two shinobi raced off.

_**With Rachel**_

"You won't find her here, Alma that is. You're just wasting your time," Gamov said tipping his green hat while Rachel just looked at him. She snorted and swung her hammer at him, but watched as Gamov jumped away and pointed his gun at her.

"Don't be so hasty. Goodness, a woman who wants to save her sister is scary," Gamov said while Rachel growled.

"Where. Is. Alma?" Rachel asked threateningly and Gamov snickered while he glanced at her.

"Wouldn't you like to know? You know there is nothing you can do for her. Once a fiend, she can never go back to being human. Isn't that right?" Gamov asked and Rachel just glared at him evenly. She withdrew her hammer and placed it away. Yeah, she knew what the books had said, but she didn't believe them. She couldn't believe them. Not when he had given her the hope that he could save her. Maybe she was delusional or maybe she was finally understanding the fiend perspective.

"You keep thinking that, but if anyone can save her then it's _him_," Rachel said letting her words hang across Gamov's thoughts before she ran off.

"Hmm interesting. Don't you agree?" Gamov asked someone behind him who just left while Gamov smirked and quickly left. This would be something to keep an eye on.

Rachel continued to run through the city of Tairon before she noticed a weird seal on the ground. Rachel glared at the seal and stepped on it. A light enveloped her and quickly transported her to an area. Rachel opened her eyes in horror and shock to see Nicchae and Ishtaros in front of her. Both greater fiends for the Vigoor Emperor.

"Where is Alma?!" Rachel asked with a shout of her voice. The two fiends glanced to each other before they giggled and circled around Rachel. The fiend hunter narrowed her eyes before she lifted her hammer and slammed one of them in the face. Nicchae hissed at Rachel while Ishtaros quickly slammed her foot into Rachel's face. The fiend hunter was sent skidding across the ground with a huff before she quickly did some hand gestures and muttered some words.

"**Mahou Afurodaite no Ikari( Magic of the Raging Aphrodite)," **Rachel shouted as black and red roses danced around her body. She quickly sent them flying at the two greater fiends and Ishtaros was hit as she slammed into the ground. She growled at Rachel while the fiend hunter glared dangerously at her. She was ready to strike again before Nicchae used a whip to restrain her arm. Rachel struggled against it, but was delivered a sharp punch to the gut and passed out on the ground. Nicchae and Ishtaros glanced at each other before giggling and picking up Rachel. It was time for Alma's awakening.

_**Konoha's World, With Samui**_

Entering Konoha, Samui noticed people murmuring to themselves and it unsettled her and she wondered what could've happened in her team's absence. Hayate and Kasumi weren't oblivious to the hearings either. Both glanced at each other while Sasuke made it a point to speak.

"Something must've happened," he said while Shikamaru rolled his eyes.

"I bet it's all troublesome anyway. I'm just glad that we have that mission finished and out of the way," Shikamaru commented while Sasuke shrugged his shoulders. He noticed how tense Samui looked, but didn't comment on it.

"Alright we shall met up with Otou-sama and Joe-sama. I hope we can meet soon," Kasumi said as she and Hayate walked off. Everyone gave them their goodbyes while Samui noticed Kyoko walking with a sigh. She seemed really irritated about something and Samui wanted to find out.

"Kyoko-sensei, what is the matter?" Samui asked while Kyoko turned around to see Platoon 13 walking up to her. She just sighed and shook her head.

"It's good to see you brats. Apparently the Daimyo was assassinated a few days ago. The rest of Hi no Kuni is in disarray of what's been happening. You'll get more information for the old man. Get going," Kyoko said and just like that the others raced off while Kyoko sighed again for the umpteenth time. This just wasn't good. No doubt the next person to be the Daimyo would have a lot to worry about and choosing a Daimyo wasn't easy. This guy's family had been one for generations. He didn't have any kids, relatives, or people close to him than his wife. Well that's what Kyoko assumed anyway.

_**With Sarutobi**_

The Hokage widened his eyes over the scroll that had been given to him. What a luck of coincidence, but this was just too good to be true. If this was right then...no, it had to be some kind of ploy. No way could this work out. He was just too young, but according to this note then it was solidified by both parties. What were they thinking in doing this? It was like they knew this was going to happen.

"_What were you thinking, Minato," _Sarutobi thought to himself before he heard a knock on the door.

"Come in," Sarutobi said and the door opened to show Samui, Shikamaru and Sasuke along with Jiraiya.

"Ahh I saw that you succeeded in your mission. Our sensors had located the seal and we've begun the building of a facility around-,"

"Enough of that. What's this about the Daimyo being killed?" Sasuke asked which got him a pat from Samui. She calmed him down while Sarutobi breathed a sigh into his pipe.

"I see you have learned as well. The Daimyo was assassinated as of late and it's being kept in the dark. The council of representatives is being called together to discuss this as well as go through his things to see if he even mentioned a successor," Sarutobi said while Jiraiya eyed the note that Sarutobi had on his counter.

"And who is the successor?" Shikamaru asked for information's sake. He didn't outright care, but the person to succeed the Daimyo was someone who had to have a lot of prestigious qualities.

"That is classified," Sarutobi said discreetly moving his hand over the note. Samui had caught the action and glared coldly, but she didn't say anything and just kept it to herself.

"Well anyway, we have completed the mission Hokage-sama. We shall hand you a report in four hours," Samui said while Sarutobi nodded. He watched them all leave before a sigh escaped his lips.

_**Outside of Konoha**_

"Tsunade-sama would you stop dragging your feet? It's been ages since we've been back, but why do you wish to come back now?" a woman with dark hair asked while the blonde woman next to her with a grass-green haori with the kanji for _gamble_ (賭, _kake_) written in black on the back, inside a red circle. Underneath she wore a grey, kimono-style blouse with no sleeves, held closed by a broad, dark bluish-grey obi that matched her pants. Her blouse was closed quite low, revealing her size-able cleavage. She wore open-toed sandals with high heels and red polish on both her fingernails and toenails. She also wore a soft pink lipstick. Around her neck was a green-ish necklace.

"Oh shut up Shizune. We're not staying. We're just here to pick up some things. After that, we'll be gone. Nothing more nothing less," Tsunade said while Shizune sighed. She had been the apprentice to the Great Slug Princess.

"Mou Tsunade-sama would you stop being so gloomy. You know you miss Konoha," Shizune said while Tsunade snorted. She didn't miss the place at all, but she figured that she had to get of her funk and start to take shit seriously. Granted she didn't want to come back, but like herself other had to do things that they didn't want to so she very well couldn't complain.

"You might get there first if you don't stop nagging me," Tsunade said tightening her fist while Shizune gulped. She quickly and effectively shut her mouth as the two females continued to walk.

_**With Naruto**_

"Alma stop it!" Naruto shouted as he and Ryu dodged fireballs from the fiendish woman. The two ninja had been going left and right trying to figure out a way to find Doku, but Kyuubi had informed Naruto that he felt a large power of energy originating from a small place near the Twin Snakes Plaza that Naruto and Ryu had gone to at one point. Once there the two took a portal towards the outer fields far from Vigoor as the city wasn't anywhere in sight. They only walked for a little bit until they had seen Doku with Rachel captured again. She seemed to be struggling heavily and it wasn't long before Ryu and Naruto felt a slam to the ground. Naruto saw Alma and her expression was sorrowful before her eyes grew dark. She changed from her pink-ish purple color to a dark purple color and she grew extra legs like a centipede. Not a pretty sight in Naruto eyes, but he had found her. Now he just had to get her out of the sicko's mind control shit.

"**She cannot hear you. Alma has become another Great Fiend. With her awakening she shall weak havoc in the name of the Vigoor Emperor," **Doku shouted while Rachel watched in pain.

"_Alma. Naruto, please save her," _Rachel said as she watched them fight.

Ryu quickly grabbed Naruto and pulled him to the side to dodge another fireball. Naruto cursed before he threw three shuriken at her. Alma blocked them all before she turned to see Naruto was gone. Suddenly she felt a sharp pain as Alma was kicked across the face and into the ground. Naruto grabbed her head and held her down.

"Is this what you want?! To be some puppet? Don't you want to be with your sister again? He's wrong, you're not Alma, the fiend. You're Alma, the woman, sister of Rachel. Is this all you are worth?" Naruto asked while Alma quickly tried to shake him off. Naruto kept his grip on her before he noticed Ryu doing some handsigns.

"**Kaen Ryu no Jutsu( Art of the Inferno Flame Dragon)," **Ryu shouted as he slammed a ball of fire into Alma's body. The Greater Fiend was sent flying before Naruto jumped off. He quickly unzipped his jacket and Mikata fell out.

"Ryu, back up!" Naruto shouted and Ryu did so. Naruto quickly did a few handsigns and slammed Mikata on the head.

"**Kai," **Naruto shouted and everyone watched as Mikata grew in size and slammed her body against Alma. The fiend was buried under the serpent's body before Naruto jumped off.

"Mikata, we have to work fast. If that seal is done then Rachel-chan is screwed. How much poison can you make?" Naruto asked while Mikata smiled.

"As much as you need," she said to him and Naruto nodded before an explosion forced Mikata into the air. Naruto cursed before he signaled for Mikata to go ahead. Mikata opened her mouth and a large river of poison spewed from her mouth as he washed over the field. Ryu ducked behind a rock to avoid the front of the mist while Alma coughed. Her eyes grew hazy and she wobbled around forward and sideways. She saw Naruto's image and almost ran at him before it vanished. She was alone. Alma looked left and right through the mist before she heard a shout.

Naruto launched himself at her with the Kitetsu in his hands. This was his first time wielding it and Naruto knew his life was in danger. It was taking his life from him which was what Kyuubi had told him, but he said that he was stopping it from doing so. Also he told Naruto to do a cleansing act over the blade for safe use and Naruto vowed to do it later.

"Alma wake up!" Naruto shouted and Alma turned around to see Naruto's form. She tried to send a punch at him, but the blonde swerved his body and slammed the sword into Alma's body. She coughed before Naruto pushed her into the ground with a crash. The dust picked up around everyone before Ryu noticed Naruto pinned Alma to the ground. He huffed and his eyes were turned to slits.

"No one can control someone else. You decide for yourself how you live. You wanted to come with me then come with me. I will save you. Please trust me. If you've given up on trust anyone then just trust me. Let me be the last person that you trust. I won't let you down," Naruto said and Alma just stared at him. He then noticed that water came out of her eyes and slid down her cheeks.

"**It is too late. The ceremony is complete. Time to make a new Greater Fiend," **Doku said as lightning appeared in the skies. Everyone gasped as Naruto took his sword from Alma's chest. She only had his smile to go on before he pointed.

"That's your sister. Do you want to die with her living this life? No you don't. Go Alma, show that wannabe-samurai bastard what a fiend hunter's sister can do!" Naruto shouted before he noticed Ryu scale the stairs fast to save Rachel. Alma glared and felt her hatred diminish. She quickly ran after Ryu and Naruto ran after her with a smile on his face.

Ryu quickly ascended the stairs as fast as he could, but even with his speed he wasn't going fast enough. That was before Alma passed him. She hurriedly ran towards her sister in fear of her living this life. One thing. If she could just do one thing right before her death then she would be happy. She would have her older sister live. That's what she wanted. Doku couldn't take that from her.

A lightning strike came down upon Rachel, but Alma jumped between it and took the blow. The entire area was engulfed in light which sent Doku flying away. He watched as Rachel fell to the ground in sobs while he floated away. Ryu stopped running and saw Rachel holding Alma tenderly. She cried for her younger sister as her eyes close. Alma, was gone.

"Rachel, move now! Every second counts!" Naruto shouted as Ryu and Rachel turned around to see Naruto still running. The blonde quickly laid Alma down and placed his hands on her chest.

"_Well Kyuubi, can you do it?" _Naruto asked while Kyuubi and Nibi were in their meditative poses. Both opened their eyes and Kyuubi spoke.

"**Brat, the success of doing something like this is-**

"_Can it be done? Yes or no?" _Naruto asked hurriedly. He could feel Alma's heartbeat slowing and it made him anxious.

"**Yes I can, but you'd better take all the focus you've got and hold it. If anything goes wrong then she will die. Hold on," **Kyuubi said while Naruto nodded. He quickly focused as Ryu and Rachel saw his hands glow red. Alma's body was covered by the red chakra from Naruto's hands as the blonde closed his eyes. He wouldn't let her die. Not if he had something to say about it. What he was asking of Kyuubi was to transfer his chakra to Alma. If she still had a heartbeat then that chakra would spread through her body and it would replenish her vital organs allowing her to live. Naturally Kyuubi and Naruto needed their silence which was what Ryu and Rachel had noticed. Rachel was just hoping that whatever Naruto was doing that it would work. Ryu just folded his arms and glared as he watched Naruto work.

"_Come on, come on, come on," _Naruto said in his thoughts continuously. Everyone watched as Alma's features changed. Her hair grew spiker and her muscles were more toned. Her arms and legs showed their muscles. Not bulky, but just letting Rachel and Ryu know that they were there. From behind a tree, Ayane was watching the action too. She really hoped that whatever Naruto was doing was working as this seemed to be a technique that could be all the difference between life and death.

A small kitsune mark appeared on Alma's lower thigh and Naruto saw the red chakra stop flowing from his hands. The blonde looked at himself confused by the action while Kyuubi huffed.

"**There, now all you have to do is wait. I did what I could," **Kyuubi said while Nibi smiled at her husband. She gave him a thumbs up and Kyuubi nodded. Naruto placed an ear near Alma's chest to listen for the heartbeat. He heard nothing.

"_Dammit Alma, don't you die on me!" _Naruto shouted mentally. He then placed a hand on Alma's stomach and whispered softly.

"**Ninpo: Reimyou no Jutsu( Ninja Art: Power of Divine Restoration Technique)," **Naruto said softly and his hands glowed blue. The energy was transferred into Alma' Her chest rose and then fell while Naruto took a step back. That was one of Muramasa's scrolls that he had mastered while they had talked. Naruto knew that this jutsu would be helpful in the future and boy was it. This would convert one-third of his chakra into spiritual health for Alma. He just hoped that it was enough.

Everyone waited for about ten minutes before Rachel sighed and wiped a tear.

"We didn't make it," she said depressed and Ryu closed his eyes before they saw Naruto's smile.

"No, I made it just in time," he said and Rachel snapped her head up to see Alma's chest going up and down repeatedly. Alma...was breathing. Rachel dropped to her knees and grabbed Alma.

"Alma, you didn't leave me," she said while Alma opened her eyes tiredly. She tried to raise her arms, but they really did hurt.

"R-Rachel sorry for all the trouble," Alma said while Rachel opened her eyes. She noticed that her sister's eyes were different. They weren't like they usually were. Now they were red with the slits that were similar to Naruto's.

"Idiot. Who cares about that? Thank you Naruto," Rachel said turning to him. Naruto nodded his head while Alma took her first clean look at the blonde. She noticed him stare at her while he patted her head.

"See, I knew you had the right stuff," he said and Alma blushed with a nod of her head.

"T-Thank you for all you've done, N-Naruto-sama," Alma said while Naruto raised an eyebrow. He'd never been called Naruto-sama except by his summons. It felt sort of nice to hear it from a person.

"No need for thanks. It's like I told Rachel-chan. I didn't do it for her or myself. I just did it because you wanted me to. That time when you were about to take my hand confirmed it," Naruto told her. Alma just smiled with a nod and closed her eyes.

"I'm tired," she said and Rachel stroked her hair.

"Then sleep. You've earned it," Rachel said to her sister and Alma's light sleeping was heard as Naruto and Ryu ran off.

"You do have a strong will. It's no wonder that you can conquer fiends the way you do. You forge bonds with them that can't be broken. You give them the sight that someone understands them. You are unique," Ryu complimented as the two shinobi ran through the trees. Naruto contemplated those words and a soft grin escaped to his lips.

"It might be just how I was raised. I grew up not having many bonds, but thanks to my mother I have found so many of them and I want to protect them all. You know Ryu, I think you would be a much greater person if you had a fiend partner," Naruto said while Ryu glanced at him. He didn't let it show, but that thought had crossed his mind a few times he had seen Naruto with Tenka and Alma. He had wondered, but he doubted that his clan would understand unless...his father understood it as well.

"I see," Ryu said more to himself and that serious face is what Naruto had liked the most. He didn't know why, but Ryu had...lightened up as they went on.

Naruto and Ryu, in no time, caught up to Doku who was now holding a spiritual sword in his hands. He glared at the two of them while they glared back.

"**You two are quickly becoming an annoyance. You should accept the inevitable," **Doku said while Naruto moved forward. Ryu held his hand in front of him.

"I have observed you and now it's your turn to observe me. Watch carefully Naruto," Ryu said to him and Naruto nodded as he stood back. He kept Kitetsu in his hands on standby while watching Ryu do his thing.

"Alright he's barred us from leaving so I will perform the cleansing ritual now," Naruto said as he placed his sword on the ground. He quickly draw some seals over it while the clashing could be heard from Ryu and Doku. Naruto hurried as the sweat dropped from his face. It was getting dark for them and he had to hurry.

"_Kyuubi, can you do this?" _Naruto asked and Kyuubi shook his head. He had spent more chakra than willing with Alma's restoration and he was slightly tired for the oh-so powerful demon fox.

"**Kyuubi's tired Naruto-kun. I'll handle it. Just because I don't have much of my chakra to fully do it that doesn't mean I can't cancel it's bloodlust curse. Just give me a minute," **Nibi said and Naruto nodded as he looked up. He noticed Ryu block Doku's sword strike and dodge to the side. Damn, Naruto wished he could help, but he had a job to do. He couldn't afford to be distracted. If what Ryu said was right then the Kitetsu could help them take down the Vigoor Emperor. He just needed its curse to be gone.

"**Alright, channel your into it," **Nibi commanded and Naruto did so. He quickly pushed his chakra into the sword and watched a a dark demon roared its disgust. It hated this energy that was erasing it, but Naruto didn't care. He had a job to do. The blonde then widened his eyes and took out one of the golden scarabs. He held it in his hands before he picked the ruby from it. Naruto noticed a hilt and fitted the ruby inside. Immediately the blonde widened his eyes as white lightning coursed through the sword. He stopped touching it and the lightning faded. He touched it again and the lightning came back. Naruto smiled and the seals disappeared into the sword while Naruto held the Kitetsu into his hands.

"**There Naruto-kun. You just need one of those two shrine girls to perform a real cleansing ceremony on it and it will be ready," **Nibi said while Naruto nodded. He held the Kitetsu up and smiled before doing a slash.

"Kitetsu, the Blade of the Bijuu. Forged from the...the two tails of Kyuubi no Yōko and Nibi no Nekomatta," Naruto said before he noticed that Ryu was sent flying back. The dragon ninja narrowed his eyes while Doku held his sword over his head.

"**So the Dragon ninja bloodline ends," **he said as he slashed down. Ryu could've dodged, but he watched as Naruto blocked Doku's sword with the Kitetsu. Ryu saw the white lightning coursing through the former cursed blade while Naruto glared at Doku.

"You will pay for what you have done to Alma-chan," Naruto said while Doku floated back. He was ready to fight Naruto, but Ryu just stood and quickly jumped into the air.

"All that is evil will be purged," Ryu said and his sword moved over his head and in one swift motion he quickly slammed it against Doku's own sword, but with his added weight and the power of the True Dragon Sword, Ryu crushed Doku's sword a swift slash appeared through his spiritual body as it dissipated signifying his death. Ryu closed his eyes and sheathed the Dragon Sword while Naruto placed the Kitetsu in its own sheath.

"Well then, shall we get going now?" Naruto asked and Ryu nodded his head. He then gasped as he fell to the ground and groaned. Naruto widened his eyes to Ryu's pain and knelt down next to him.

"Ryu are you alright?" Naruto asked while Ryu's skin started to turn blue. His eyes turned red before all the pain dissolved. It was a curse to turn someone into a fiend to serve the Holy Vigoor Emperor. It was good that Ryu had the strong will to resist it or he would never have been able to return to his human self again. He would've died humanly and he didn't want to know what would happen to Naruto if he did turn.

"Yeah I'm fine. Come on, we don't have the time to stop," Ryu told him and that didn't reassure Naruto of anything, but he relented though still with concern in his features. Ryu sighed and began to talk.

"It was a curse to turn anyone under its spell into a fiend. Only those with the strong mind can resist it and this is the result. I will change back once we have killed the Vigoor emperor," he explained hoping that would ease Naruto's worry and it sort of did for the blonde.

The two ninja had noticed a large pillar in the middle of the place where they were standing from. Ryu and Naruto glanced to each other and nodded before making their way towards it.

"Are you two sure about this?" Naruto and Ryu turned around to see Ayane drop to the ground. A barrier had already been set up showing that they wouldn't be turning back until they killed the Vigoor Emperor.

"Ayane-chan, you know what we must do. Ryu needs the Dark Dragon Blade and I want to have a little talk with that faggot myself," Naruto said as he walked up to the barrier. He smiled and gave her a thumbs up.

"We'll come back Ayane-chan. Don't you know? We're too cool to die," Naruto said as the doors opened. Ayane watched as Ryu and Naruto, the guy she loved, enter the doors.

Naruto and Ryu felt that dealing with all the demons that they had seen would be a waste of time and Naruto quickly casted a genjutsu that made them disappear. The two walked easily through the flight of stairs that had so many fiends. Ryu and Naruto both noticed a door and it was locked tight. Some sort of challenge thing.

"Dammit, what do you propose we do?" Naruto asked and Ryu thought for a second.

"There was a seal back down to the last floor. Trigger that and see what happens. I have my suspicions," Ryu said and Naruto nodded as he left. He watched Ryu disappear behind him and quickly jumped down to the first floor that he had seen. The blonde quickly walked to it and a large light blinded him before he was teleported. Naruto dropped to the ground and realized that he wasn't on earth anymore. No, he was in a ravenous place filled with fire, a decaying earth and a fiend's skin wrap that kept him from escaping. The blonde heard a chuckle that turned into a full-blown laugh.

"**This is what he's worried about? A child who is trying to play a ninja. What a joke. I was expecting more of a fight. Though I supposed if you managed to come here then you must have some skill. What is your name boy?" **A demon asked. Naruto looked up and immediately noticed wings flap in and out. The two horns atop its head was something to see, but more than that was that he looked just plain stupid. Like some warped donkey face with wings a pair of shorts fit for a demon like himself. He glared hard at the Archfiend and snorted.

"Boy? Did you just call me boy?" Naruto asked while the fiend jumped into the air.

"**It doesn't matter what I call you. You are a puny little insect. These should be enough for you," **he said and Naruto noticed six new fiends circle around him. They had black skin and red fire coming from their heads.

"**You are facing Marbus. I am the Archfiend of Hell and one of the Five Greater Fiends of the Holy Vigoor Emperor," **He shouted and Naruto as he cracked his knuckles.

"That's good. It gives me something to do. You see, by your damn attitude I don't like you. You must be that weak that you need them to do your dirty work," Naruto said picking his ears. Marbus growled at Naruto while the blonde showed disinterest.

"**I am one of the feared Lords of his holiness. You will show me the proper-**

"Oh shut the hell up. You think you're tough? You don't know tough. I would probably have a harder time with Alma than you. How does it feel that you don't compare to her?" Naruto asked while Marbus landed down and dismissed the fiends.

"**I was going to toy with you, but I see that you will need an extra lesson in death," **Marbus said as energy glowed from his hands.

"Oooooh it's pink energy. That really proves your toughness. Tell me, have you been looking at Doku any sort of way? I mean he might be a ghost, but hehe I guess some people like kinky things like that," Naruto instigated and it seemed to be working as Marbus growled.

"**FOOL! You couldn't begin to understand my power!" **Marbus shouted. His voice rang through the depths of Hell. Naruto just rolled his eyes.

"I've meet Galla fiends tougher than you. Ugh, seriously those wings are probably the only think unique about you," Naruto said and with a quick sidestep he dodged Marbus' fist at him.

"**Damn you! I will eliminate you! **Marbus shouted while Naruto widened his eyes in horror. He stepped back in fear and Marbus smirked. Finally the brat was starting to understand. Naruto intertwined his fingers in a pleading motion and fake cried.

"W-What, oh no p-please I beg you. No no, not elimination. I have never been threatened before in my life. Oh please , no NOOOOO...Oh shut up dattebayo," Naruto said as he held up a handsign. Marbus narrowed his eyes while Naruto said his new favorite words.

"**Kai," **The blonde said as he...exploded. The explosion shocked Marbus before he noticed Naruto behind him. The blonde steadied his stance with his kodachi and sighed.

"**Damn you. I will kill you!" **Marbus shouted as he ran at Naruto. The blonde breathed easily as he remembered the scroll that Ryu gave him.

"_Feet in the stance. Swords in hand. Shift you balance accordingly. Don't hyper-extend and keep the motion as fluid as possible. Make it connect and visualize yourself moving as fast as you want," _Naruto said to himself as he jumped into the air. Marbus continued to charge at him while Naruto got ready.

"_Push all power into your legs. Leave no sudden movements behind," _he thought and Marbus widened his eyes as Naruto pushed his legs out and thrusted himself forward. The blonde moved with great speed past him and managed to slash Marbus around the chest sending him to the ground while Naruto landed.

"And that's the Flying Swallow Technique dattebayo," Naruto said while Marbus got up to his feet. He clutched his chest and Naruto grinned while he turned around. Marbus quickly summoned fiends to his aid while he grinned.

"**Let's see how you like these numbers," **he said while Naruto rolled his eyes. He crossed his fingers and smirked.

"**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu," **the blonde shouted as his quickly made five clones. They each ran towards the fiends weaving their handsigns while the original Naruto quickly charged at Marbus. He slammed Marbus in the face, but his leg was grabbed and Marbus slammed Naruto across the ground. The blonde coughed for a little bit before he started to rebound. He quickly stood to his feet and grinned while Marbus folded his arms.

"**Someone as puny as yourself could never defeat me!" **Marbus shouted as he flew towards Naruto. By this time, the blonde's clones were gone and they all charged at him. Naruto narrowed his eyes before a smirk came across his face.

"**Kuchiyose no Jutsu," **Naruto shouted as he slammed the ground. Immediately an army of snake rose in front of him.

"Go you guys!" Naruto shouted and the snakes charged at the fiends. They all opened their mouths and swords came out of them. The fiends were all cut down due to multiple cuts to their bodies while Naruto furled up his sleeves.

"**Se'nei Tajashu( Many Hidden Shadow Snake Hands)," **The blonde then cried out as about ten snakes shot from his sleeves. They each gripped Marbus on his skin making the fiend curse before he grabbed them.

"**Want a ride? All you had to do was ask!" **Marbus shouted as he flew high into the sky dragging Naruto along. The blonde yelped for a little bit as Marbus did sharp right and left turns. He continued to do this all the time and Naruto felt his vision get hazy. He quickly took another elixir from Ryu and drank it letting it heal him before Marbus stopped. The sudden jerk sent Naruto into the air where Marbus caught him by the throat.

"**Weak, that's right. You can't beat me," **Marbus said before he noticed Naruto's smile. The blonde coughed and nodded.

"Yeah I suppose not, but guess what asshole. I don't need to beat you in the air. Just slam you into the ground," Naruto shouted and Marbus felt a sharp pain in his body before he saw Naruto's blade sticking out of his back. He coughed up purplish blood before he growled and grabbed Naruto's body. He then began to power-dive into the ground.

"**You will not survive," **he said while Naruto smirked. He wiggled his hand free and held it up.

"One of us won't and it ain't me. Besides, I think you need your eyes checked. **Kai," **Naruto shouted as he exploded sending Marbus crashing into the ground. Marbus growled before he saw Naruto behind him. The blonde slammed Kitetsu into Marbu's body as he drove him into the ground.

"**Praise be to the Vigoor Emperor," **Marbus said before he dropped down. Naruto took Kitetsu from his body and sheathed it before he made his way out. Nothing to stop him now from getting back to help Ryu. Naruto looked up and noticed something click. He hurried back up to Ryu where the Dragon Ninja was waiting for him.

"Took your sweet time," he said and Naruto snorted.

"Hey I had to deal with this big asshole down there. I didn't see you doing anything," Naruto countered as he and Ryu made up a flight of skeletal bones with fiend skin. Yeah, Naruto was getting more and more confused as this went on, but hopefully this would all be over soon.

Naruto and Ryu saw the ceiling crumble apart as rocks slammed into the rocks they were standing on. It destroyed their pathway as Ryu and Naruto fell through the ground. The two had no idea where they were headed, but Naruto was sure that it wasn't anything good.

Naruto had no idea how long he and Ryu had been falling, but they finally came to the end. Naruto saw that the caves had disappeared and the area turned into a grassy field with flowers. It was like a true paradise.

Naruto and Ryu landed on the ground and the blonde looked around.

"Wow, this place is amazing. So much room too. I think anyone could live here," Naruto said, but he noticed Ryu didn't respond.

"Ryu?" Naruto asked before he turned his head. The blonde then realized why Ryu was tense as they both saw a 100 ft. tall angelic being. This was...the Holy Vigoor Emperor, the disciple to Vigoor, the deity of all hate and chaos in the world. His deity form had a dislocated head floating above his body, with angel wings on the sides of his head. He also had a larger pair of angle wings on his back, and his body was covered in a metallic carapace. Right above his head was what the two ninja had been searching for, the Dark Dragon Blade.

Naruto glared and was about to walk before Ryu stopped him. Naruto raised an eyebrow before he turned back to see the statue move.

"_**Who are you and why do you disturb my rest?" **_a voice echoed in Naruto's head. The blonde shook his head for a little bit while Ryu glanced at him.

"What is it?" he asked and Naruto responded.

"T-The statue just spoke to me," he said and Ryu glared even harder to the blonde before turning around.

"You have something that belongs to my friend. I want you to return it," Naruto said to the human/deity while the Vigoor Emperor merely laughed inside of Naruto's mind.

"_**All that I see is mine. This was mine before it was yours. Leave now before I kill you and your mortal friend here," **_The emperor said to Naruto.

"What did he say?" Ryu asked and Naruto snorted.

"He's telling us to either leave or we die by his hand," Naruto said and Ryu just glared evenly. This was all his the emperor's fault to begin with. Ryu wouldn't be leaving just because he was ordered to by some self-righteous demi-god.

"Sorry, but we're not leaving and we're talking that blade from you if you don't hand it over!" Naruto threatened and the statue raised its arms.

"_**Then NEITHER of you leaves alive," **_he said as the field of flowers changed. The Hold Vigoor Emperor stood to his feet vastly dwarfing Ryu and Naruto who stare up at him. The field of powers vanished from view and the two saw explosions everywhere. They were inside an active volcano. How the hell did they miss this?!

"Naruto, get ready. **Rō! Thatsura! Satōva!" **Ryu shouted as he did the appropriate hand gestures. He and Naruto were suddenly lifted into the air by two pieces of earth as the landed near the Holy Vigoor Emperor. He raised his hand to crush the two shinobi while Ryu took out his Dragon Sword. Naruto knew this wasn't the time for his kodachi so he took out his newly owned Kitetsu and took the traditional stance that Ibiki had taught him with swords. His uncle didn't do swords, but he dabbled with them. That day, against Kurenai's happiness, Naruto had learned more than 500 ways to torture someone with a sword.

The two were quickly moved around as they noticed bright blue crystal orbs on the Vigoor Emperor's body. Naruto and Ryu quickly slashed at each arm with enough furry to crush anything. They were his weak spot. An obvious weak spot, but still a weak spot. Naruto's rock moved to the right to avoid a hand strike from the emperor while Ryu dodged to the right.

"_God this is insane. I would never imagine myself doing this, but I know if I let up I will die. Is this really Ryu's life?" _Naruto thought to himself before he cracked one of the crystals. The Vigoor emperor's arm fell slightly while Naruto grinned. He quickly jumped off his rock and into the air. He then made a clone and the two shouted.

"**Oodama Rasengan," **Naruto shouted as he and his clone slammed the Emperor in the face. Ryu watched, but he continued his attack on his arms. The True Dragon Sword was like a plague to evil. With each strike the sword stung into their bodies. This must be how he felt. Ryu backflipped away while Naruto landed back on his rock.

It wasn't a long fight before Naruto and Ryu watched the emperor's body crumbled. They landed on the ground and watched as he fell into the lava. He roared at them both before he vanished. Ryu's skin turned to normal while Naruto smiled. It didn't stay that way before it turned back to dark blue much to Naruto's horror.

"**Enough of this! You're pitiful existence ends here!" **He shouted and Naruto cursed as the two watched the Vigoor Emperor emerge in a cluster of undead skulls. Naruto grimaced at the look and shook his head.

"Your other form was much better, but this is just...Ugggggh," Naruto said while the Emperor jumped into the air and landed beside them. He moved around while he launched skull after skull at Naruto and Ryu. The two slashed through each one and Naruto took the time to hop on one's head and launch himself into the air. Naruto slashed at the emperor's body while Ryu did his work on the legs. They both did this until the emperor jumped away form them.

Naruto and Ryu fell to the ground and Ryu handed Naruto a Devil's Elixir, but Naruto didn't need it. Ryu saw that the blonde's eyes were blood red like his own and nodded.

"**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu," **Naruto shouted as he made three clone. They each grabbed each other's legs and twirled themselves until they sent each other into the air. Naruto appeared over the Vigoor Emperor's body and did a handsign.

"**Katon: Hōkakyu no Jutsu," **Naruto shouted as a large array of fire bullets slammed into the emperor's body. Naruto landed down and jumped back to Ryu's side while the two moved in clone.

"**Kaen no Jutsu," **Ryu shouted as he sent the massive fireball at the emperor. It slammed into his body burning the emperor while the earth around the three exploded in hot fire.

Naruto landed on the ground and huffed while he brushed a hand across his face. The blonde then turned.

"Ryu, back up!" Naruto shouted and Ryu didn't need to be told twice as Naruto quickly spammed his clones.

"**Tajū Kage Bunshin no Jutsu," **Naruto shouted as the earth was filled with nothing, but Naruto's clones. The blondes all ran at the emperor and the real Naruto grabbed Ryu as they landed against the wall while Naruto held up a single handsign.

"**Ninpo: Tajū Bakudan Bunshin no Jutsu( Ninja Art: Massive Exploding Clones Technique)," **Naruto shouted as the entire blonde arm exploded. The explosion was deafening to Naruto and Ryu's ears, but the sound subsided and the two saw nothing left.

"Nice technique Naruto," Ryu said and Naruto nodded. Ryu's skin returned to normal for the final time as Naruto pulled him up.

"God you're heavy," the blonde grumbled, but Ryu didn't say anything. They both saw something shining and saw the Dark Dragon Blade with nothing to bother them this time. Naruto and Ryu quickly scaled the walls of the volcano and Naruto picked up the blade of the dragon with much effort. He held it in his hands and shivered.

"To think you all went crazy over this thing," Naruto said while Ryu nodded.

"That shows why this power must be destroyed," Ryu said and Naruto couldn't agree more. He quickly gave the Dark Dragon Blade to Ryu and Ryu placed it away. The two made their way out before they heard another large explosion. Apparently their fight had been too large and disturbed a large portion of the unstable volcano.

"Shit, we have to get out of here," Naruto said and walking quickly turned to running as the two quickly ascended the available mountain ledges. Naruto quickly began helping Ryu up things and visa versa until the two looked up.

"RYU! NARUTO! OVER HERE!" Both saw Rachel and Alma waving to them from a dangling wire from Rachel's wrist and quickly made their way to them. Ryu and Naruto didn't have to run long, thankfully, as they quickly jumped and made it towards Rachel and Alma. Rachel grabbed Ryu and Alma grabbed her new master, Naruto. The wire in Rachel's wrist retracted as they were all pulled out. The explosions beneath them grew more dangerous as the entire inside of the mountain came crumbling down. Naruto, Ryu, Rachel and Alma quickly made it out and slid across the ground as a last and large explosion popped out. Naruto covered Alma with his body while Ryu did the same with Rachel. The dust had picked up and covered everyone's view.

Naruto coughed and batted the dust away. He turned his head to see Ryu helping Rachel to her feet.

"How did you guys find us?" Naruto asked while Rachel pointed to Alma who blushed.

"I could sense your energy Naruto-sama and it led me to you," Alma answered and Naruto nodded his head. He then turned and sighed.

"Wait, Ryu where is the sword?" Naruto asked and Ryu touched his back. Sure enough, the weapon was gone before everyone heard a laugh.

"You did well. Both of you. Far better than I thought you would. I expected nothing less. However the power of the Dark Dragon Blade is wasted on you both. Especially you Ryu. The boy is more deserving of it, but neither of you will get it," a voice said while Naruto and Ryu noticed the air grow cold. They turned their heads and Naruto growled as someone picked up the Dark Dragon Blade. Rachel moved behind Ryu and Alma behind Naruto as the person came into view. Rachel and Alma noticed that it was the Dark Disciple and Gamov. The two assholes who had actually started all of this. Why weren't they surprised. Naruto and Ryu glared hard as they kept Rachel and Alma out of harm's way.

"Don't you see? The Dark Dragon is now truly an evil blade. His Excellency, the Dark Disciple, has been waiting for this moment!" Gamov said while the Dark Disciple took the Dark Dragon Blade into his hands.

"You've done well Gamov," he said and Gamov couldn't even react as he was slashed in half as his body faded away. The Dark Disciple chuckled and Naruto, thanks to Anko and his snakes summons, could taste the air in front of him before he stepped forward.

"I knew Mikata-chan was right. She was trained in this art by the Snakes. You had Ryu and I come here, scour this kami-forsaken place filled with fiends and military men for the Dark Dragon Blade and then you could kill us, take the sword and convince Joe-oji that we died here trying to recover it. You're no better than Orochimaru. Just a lying, stealing snake. You just used us to get to the Dark Dragon Blade. Isn't that right, Murai-teme?" Naruto asked while Murai took off his mask and dropped it to the ground.. Ryu glared at heavily at the person he called uncle and cursed. Now he was glad that he had trusted Naruto with that information earlier. It appeared that the blonde was right again.

"Not bad for a child. You really have talent. A shame it dies here with you," Murai said while his body began to change from the Dark Dragon Blade. His body turned turned purple, his arms stretched out with dark purple veins and on his forehead was a small glowing jewel. His eyes showed hatred for Naruto and Ryu while he held the equal to the Dragon Sword in his hands.

"The Dark Dragon is now mine. No objections, I presume?" He asked crushing his mask under his feet while Naruto stepped forward. Murai and everyone else watched as Naruto closed his eyes.

"_How are you holding up Kyuubi?" _The blonde asked while Kyuubi grinned.

"**Don't mock me. Let's go! Let's kick his ass! Nibi-chan's got dinner waiting soon so we'd better hurry," **Kyuubi answered and Naruto nodded with a smirk. His body turned red from the chakra before a single tail appeared behind him. Naruto took the Kitetsu into his hand and watched as the white lightning around it changed into a dark purple.

"Kyuubi against the Dark Dragon. My newly owned Kitetsu, and Ryu's True Dragon Sword against your Dark Dragon Blade. Here's a joke Murai-teme. What's the best thing to drink?" Naruto asked as he cocked his fist back. Murai narrowed his eyes before he gasped as Naruto blurred. The blonde then, much to everyone's amazement, slammed Murai in the stomach.

"**A big bowl of PUNCH!" **Naruto shouted the lame joke before sending Murai into the ground with a large crash. Naruto was going to destroy that accursed blade once and for all. Besides he had to get home. His fiancee was waiting for him.

* * *

_**KG: Yeah it'll have to wait until next chapter. I focused on Alma a bit more than intended to. Besides I like her. Also I just had a fun thing in mind for Tenka to do. It's something I've always wanted to see happen or something like that. No I don't know if Fiends "breed" or not, but they will in this. Hehehe. Also, no Naruto isn't overpowered. Well...I guess maybe he is. In the context of the Ninja Gaiden world he is. I think that since no one knows how to counter genjutsu like in Naruto's world then he is more capable than in his own world. In his own world he is chunin just like Sasuke, Samui and Shikamaru. I don't think he is overpowered. If Naruto's a chunin in his world then he's a...tokubetsu jonin in their world. Which makes me wonder, if Naruto's a tokubetsu jonin then what is Kakashi? And if that's Kakashi then what is Jiraiya, Tsunade and Orochimaru? And if that's them then what are the Kage?**_

_**KG: Another note, I LOVE the Kitetsu. I was a beast with that thing. You couldn't beat me if I held it in my hands. I probably used that thing more than I did the Dragon Sword itself. Man it was fun. Naruto will still, and always, use kodachi. They are his preferred weapons of choice for his taijutsu and his genjutsu. The Kitetsu will be more like a last resort weapon. I tried to make it after a bastardized version of the True Dragon Sword Aura with the Blade of the Archfiend's lightning coursing through it. The idea of giving Naruto a sword similar to the Dragon Sword and Blade of the Archfiend was too good to pass up to me. However, that sword isn't as strong as the True Dragon Sword. It has its drawbacks which play a point later in the story.**_

_**KG: I also noticed a few people were worried that they asked if any countries would be coming over to Naruto's world and I will say...HELL NO! United States will stay where they are, Russia as well, China, Japan, every single last country is NOT setting foot in Naruto's world. Nor will it be a large ass population of Naruto characters going over to the Dead or Alive world. Nope, that ruins a lot of stuff for me and I wouldn't even feel like explaining all that shit. Because then we'll have that whole 'let's go and conquer their lands or they are too strong, let's destroy them before they destroy us' shit and then you have some stupid War of the Worlds shit going on and ugh. Nope, not gonna dive there.**_

_**KG: Mmmm nothing much after that. Well that's all stay breezy, protect what's important to you, review, and SEND ME CREAM SODA! Also, please do something. It's not much just a little request. Oh what was it? Oh yeah, RESPECT DA' CREAM FOOLS! Ahh that felt good. Hmm, well what are you still looking at me for? Where you expecting an Omake? Am I made out of time to you? Get that camera out of my face! I promise Naruto and Samui will be married next chapter. Cross my little heart and hope, well not completely hope, to die.**_


	24. Chapter 24

_**KG: What's up people? I'm free as a bird from the school life for the weekend. Hmm let's see what do I have planned...**_

_**Naruto: Shouldn't you be focused on updating us?**_

_**KG: Well contrary to what you think Naruto I have a life, thank you very much. Besides I do plan on updating you. I maintained my schedule to try and wrap around such a thing.**_

_**Naruto: Oh umm okay. So onto more important things. Why do Kyuubi and Nibi get to have sex and I can't?**_

_**KG: Who said that?**_

_**Naruto: Well I'm still a virgin and I have my own fangirls who would gladly rape me into submission so why am I still not- **_

_**KG: Yeah well see the thing with that is that I thought you'd want it done by Samui or Ayane. But I guess I was wrong. Alright fine then, I'll let you do a fangirl if it means that much to you.**_

_**Naruto: Hehehe...hehe...he y-you're kidding right?**_

_**KG: Ahem, well let's just get started shall we? Ayane and Samui are out shopping so Naruto you will be fine. You're adultery will be covered since they won't be around. Hmm there is this girl called Akiko, she's been a Naruto fangirl since chapter 3 of the story. Nice bust size, nice waist and wanting to carry the child of the "Hella Sexy Kami Naruto Yuhi-Uzumaki. She said, and I quote, "I want him to place me in an eternal genjutsu that will have me strapped to a chair, bound and gagged as he-," Hmm it stops there. I wonder what happened. Oh well, yeah she seems good enough.**_

_**Naruto: W-Wait I can wait for Samui-chan and Ayane-chan, they are the only ones I want to be intimate with. I promise, I'm really sorry. Please don't!**_

_**KG: But you seemed like you really wanted to.**_

_**Naruto: NO! Please no!**_

_**KG: Hmm I don't know. What do you think readers? He's begging here. Mmm I guess I could have you do it with only Samui and Ayane.**_

_**Naruto: I won't speak back anymore. I will calmly wait for any decision that you make.**_

_**KG: Very good. See? That was so hard.**_

_**Naruto: You're evil.**_

_**KG: Don't blame me. Blame your nagging. Well let's begin.**_

_**Quote: "**__**Go to the people. Learn from them. Live with them. Start with what they know. Build with what they have. The best of leaders, when the job is done, when the task is accomplished, the people will say we have done it ourselves," by Lao Tzu.**_

* * *

Naruto's chakra surged across the field of battle as the dust picked up from Murai's body slamming into a boulder. Ryu, Alma, and Rachel were all pleasantly surprised by Naruto's simple attack, and while Ryu hid it better, it was more than enough for them all to forget that corny joke that Naruto had said aloud.

Naruto loosened his grip on his sword and took in a fresh breath of air. He felt good, no he felt great. Kyuubi's controlled chakra surging through his body and his Kitetsu in his hands. He would protect Alma, he would protect the fiends, he would help Rachel and Ryu. He would do it all if he had to, but he wouldn't lose. No not like this.

"**Well Ryu, are you going to stand there or are you going to help me?" ** Naruto asked not taking his eyes off the large crater that he had just buried Murai into. Ryu merely walked forward away from the two blonde females and slowly unsheathed his sword. He stood next to Naruto, his spirit unyielding in its fire for vengeance against his former surrogate family. Ryu hardened his emotions and his face and took his own stance next to Naruto.

"Let's get ready," Ryu said and just like that Naruto nodded his head and the two watched as the rock in front of them exploded in dark energy. Murai jumped out into the air and with a shout his demonic energy surged as he landed on the ground.

"Not bad Konoha ninja. That tickled a little, but I don't have the time to play games with you. You two and those two females will be bloodstains on my blade," Murai said like it was fact and he charged at Naruto first, a little payback for that earlier hit. Naruto would've reacted instantly if he hadn't seen Ryu's dragon sword slam into the dark dragon blade. The two sword energies rose into the air and Ryu glared at his uncle.

"You have fallen off the path of the true ninja. You have allowed your soul to be corrupted by the power of the Dark Dragon Blade. The only path for you is death," Ryu asserted while Murai glared at him. He then turned his eyes to see Naruto jump above Ryu's form. He brought the Kitetsu back and growled as he slashed down in an attempt to cut Murai down. The Shadow Ninja Clan leader quickly backflipped away from Naruto and Ryu while the two turned to each other. They nodded and both blurred out in speed. Murai did the same and Alma and Rachel were treated to the sight and sounds of swords clashing left and right. Only streaks of light having anything to look at.

The encounter ended with a cough from Naruto who was kicked by Murai and sent sliding across the plains. He grunted and touched his stomach before he saw Ryu and Murai still clashing. He then noticed Murai open his left hand and dark blue shuriken formed instantly.

"**Ryu, watch out!" **Naruto shouted as he sent out his hand. He saw a red arm reach out from his Kyuubi cloak and grab Ryu's back. The Dragon Ninja didn't seem surprised and just let himself get grabbed. Naruto pulled him away and it was then that Ryu saw the materialized shadow shuriken nearly cut his face off. Naruto pulled Ryu back to him and with him safe, Naruto flashed through a long set of handsigns before he ultimately ended.

"**Fūton: Kaze no Yaiba( Wind Release: Wind Blades Technique)," **Naruto shouted and the area was covered in wind swords as they converged on Murai. The enemy shinobi countered as he swung his sword fast cutting through each set of winds blades effortlessly. He felt this was some sort of joke that the two were playing on him. This was almost too easy. Murai turned back to the two and he noticed Naruto in front of Ryu.

"You two are boring me. Tell me this isn't all you can do?" Murai asked and Naruto grinned mischievously. He quickly threw his kodachi into the air making Alma, Rachel and Murai look up. It was only then that he looked down did he notice Naruto had blurred and appeared in front of him. Murai widened his eyes and it seemed like the lightning coursing through Naruto's Kitetsu. The blonde was this close to completing his mission. He wouldn't lose to something like this.

"**Gotcha," **Naruto said as he swung the long sword at Murai. Much to His annoyance, Murai managed a counter of his sword and it was then that he noticed his mistake and looked out to see Ryu overhead. He had grabbed Naruto's two swords and with accurate precision he slammed them into Murai's shoulders getting a yell of pain from the man before he rolled away. Ryu then through a wire and wrapped the wires together.

"I have it done Naruto," Ryu shouted and Murai turned back to Naruto who was smirking. The blonde tucked in his body quickly swept Murai off his feet with a kick. Murai widened his eyes to being off the earth while Naruto held up his sword. Everyone watched his the Kitetsu pierced his body and Murai landed on top of Naruto. The blonde then held up a handsign and muffled a shout.

"**KAI" **Naruto shouted as he exploded damaging Murai's back. Ryu glared and he brought his dragon sword back into his hands. Just in time to as he blocked a heavy sword strike from Murai that seemed to make the ground beneath him crack. Ryu glared evenly at the man before he looked to see Naruto still in the crater. The blonde coughed and rose to his feet. He shook his head and looked to see Ryu just deliver an up-kick to Murai's chin sending the man back.

Naruto growled and quickly weaved more handsigns.

"**Genjutsu: ****Kokuangyo no Jutsu( Bringer-of-Darkness Technique)," **Naruto shouted and immediately the darkness surrounded Murai as he watched Ryu disappeared. Murai widened his eyes and looked left and right before smiling.

"You are a fool to want to wish to fight in the darkness. You are even more of a fool to think that a ninja doesn't know how to fight with his senses hindered. This will be over soon," Murai said as he closed his eyes. His nose whiffed and his ears twitched to the sounds of moving feet. He turned his head to the left and in a flash of speed he slammed into something. Murai opened his eyes and smirked at Naruto's shocked face. His sword pierced the young blonde's body as it came out the other end. Ryu widened his as did Alma and Rachel. Naruto's cloak dissipated and his body dropped to the ground.

"Hmph, too easy," he said as he picked up Naruto and threw the blonde over to Ryu. Ryu knelt down and Naruto whispered something into his ears.

"Such is the life of shinobi," Naruto said and Ryu just nodded. He turned back to Murai and walked slowly. Ryu blurred out of sight and he slammed his sword into Murai's with much more vigor. Murai chuckled as he watched Alma's blank expression. He figured she was in too much shock over the lose of her master, but that wasn't it at all.

"_Naruto-sama, why are you just laying there? You no he missed so why are you acting like he didn't?" _Alma wondered. That blood on Murai's sword was previously dried blood from Naruto's encounter with Alma herself. She had wondered just what Naruto was planning.

The blonde opened his eyes and grumbled. He then turned back to see Ryu still doing as Naruto had asked. The blonde smirked at Rachel and Alma before he backed away and held out his hand. He quickly held out his hand and the rasengan began to form. It was a purplish color from the regular blue thanks to Kyuubi's chakra and Naruto turned back to his sword. He then crashed the two together and the rasengan quickly absorbed into the Kitetsu. The Kitetsu glowed brighter and Naruto grinned. One last shot. He added chakra to his feet and shouted.

"**Ryu, back up!" **Naruto shouted as he blasted from his hiding place, the earth beneath him, crumbled from the speed of his chakra while Ryu and Murai registered his voice.

"What! That's not possible! I stabbed him through the stomach. He should be long dead!" Murai shouted before he looked back at Ryu.

"Konoha's shinobi have really interesting techniques. One such things is what they call a Chi Bunshin. A recent technique that Naruto has mastered. It will be the last that you see," Ryu said as he jumped into the air. Immediately Murai brought his sword into a defensive position as Naruto's sword lunged forward. The Kitetsu and Dark Dragon Blade slammed into each other and a large light flashed in front of everyone. Alma and Rachel covered their eyes while Ryu squinted his own. Murai and Naruto roared in the light while Naruto shouted.

"**You thought you killed me?! I will not die! Not until I let the world know of the power of Genjutsu. I will not die until I have saved the fiends from all you corrupt asses. I will NOT die until I become Hokage!" **Naruto shouted and Murai widened his eyes as the Dark Dragon Blade was blasted from his hands. Ryu caught it in his hands while the light ended. Everyone noticed Murai standing while Naruto right across from him, his Kitetsu in his hands. The light stopped glowing from the power of the rasengan and settled back to its white lightning nature as a large slash appeared over Murai's body. Murai coughed and fell to the ground, dead.

"**Damn right! Nothing can beat me! I ain't scared of no Dark Dragon! I'm Kyuubi fuckin' Yoko dammit! None compare to the awesomeness that is me!" **Kyuubi hollered while Nibi just stared at her husband with an amused expression while Naruto allowed the cloak to fall. His featured turned to normal while he sheathed his sword into its holder.

He noticed the Dark Dragon Blade at Ryu's feet and walked over to it. The two looked down at it, but Naruto broke the stare and turned back to Ryu.

"Not going to take it back to the Hayabusa Village?" Naruto asked and Ryu shook his head.

"This needs to be destroyed. Besides, I already have what we need," Ryu said and Naruto noticed the demon statue in front of him. The talisman of the Dark Dragon, to be sealed with Ryu and his clan.

"I see. Well it's not my choice so that's fine," Naruto said and Ryu nodded.

"Naruto, in honor of our first mission together as well as its success I would like it if you helped me destroy this," Ryu said and Naruto smiled. He sighed and nodded.

"You got it man. Despite the shit, it was fun dattebayo," Naruto said and Ryu just stared at him evenly, but his eyes showed amusement of Naruto's words. Ryu tucked his left foot underneath the blade and quickly hurled it into the air. The blade shined in the sun before it came down and as fast as they wanted, Naruto and Ryu slashed the demonic weapon with the Kitetsu and True Dragon Sword. In their eyes, they could see the shiny black metal of the Dark Dragon Blade fall to the ground and vanish.

Naruto and Ryu then finally relaxed and out of the corner of Naruto's eye, he saw Ayane smile with a nod and she quickly raced off into the sunset. Naruto smiled and quickly rejoined with Alma and Rachel. It was only then that Naruto, next to Alma, noticed the way that Rachel and Ryu glanced at each other. The blonde raised an eyebrow and grinned inwardly.

"_Whoa, when did this happen? I guess I'm not the only one that's into blondes," _Naruto thought as he and Alma watched the reaction with smiles. The fiend hunter and dragon ninja just continued to stare for a bit before Ryu broke the gaze and turned around. Rachel widened her eyes and softened her eyes. Unknown to Naruto, the two had actually had an adventure together while the blonde was doing his own thing.

"Ryu," Rachel said before Ryu stopped. He turned around slightly and sighed.

"It is over," he said before he tossed a glare at Naruto. The blonde nodded his head and everyone noticed Ryu open his arms before he vanished away. Naruto smiled and shook his head lightly. Same old Ryu, too damn shy to say anything.

"Well it looks like I have to go too," Naruto said and the two blondes turned to him. Naruto noticed Alma was the most saddened at this while Naruto collected his kodachi.

"Naruto-sama," Alma said and Naruto chuckled despite himself. He was just a big softy when it came down to it. Naruto walked up to Alma and asked for her hand. Alma held it out and Naruto took out an ink brush. He wrote across it and Alma saw the seal of Naruto's spy network on her hand.

"Whenever you want to talk or just say hello. Contact me with my summons. Also Alma-chan, I would like it if you would keep me updated on this world. It's really fun and I really want to come here again," Naruto said and Alma then brightened up. She nodded and then Naruto took out something else. He handed it to Alma and she took it. It was another seal with some paper.

"This is one made in Konoha. We call it a Communication seal. With it we can listen over long, and I mean _long, _distances. I won't be far from you if you don't like snakes. Now will you stop making me sad with that face?" Naruto asked and Alma nodded again with a smile on her face while Naruto smiled back at her. He then turned to Rachel who was looking off in the distance and grinned again.

"Also Rachel," Naruto beckoned and Rachel turned around. She saw Naruto's weird smile and the blonde rubbed the back of his head.

"You know, there is a place in...what was it? Ahh Japan. Yeah, there is a place in Japan. A mountain, Mt. Fuji. You should go there with Alma some time. You never know...who might be there if you are willing to look," Naruto coded and Rachel widened her eyes. Naruto and Alma saw the pink tint across her face and he noticed a warm smile on her face as she nodded.

Naruto seeing that this was no longer anymore of his business he then turned back to look at Alma and Rachel one more time and waved. The hanyou-fiend woman and fiend hunter waved goodbye to him and Naruto flashed through some handsigns and vanished in a fire and lightning shunshin leaving the two there. Alma and Rachel turned to each other and Rachel smiled.

"Well if you're going to be fiend hunting with me then you're going to need some new clothes," Rachel said and Alma eyed her sister's attire.

"Like yours?" she asked and Alma regretted it as Rachel's smile widened. She just grabbed her sister and the two walked away in smiles.

"_Thank you Naruto-sama. Thank you for this one chance to be better. Thank you for reuniting me and my sister. Thank you...for bringing me home," _Alma said in her thoughts before the sisters disappeared as well.

_**With Naruto, one week later**_

Everyone was gathered around as Naruto told the story of his mission. He had told it all while Ryu folded his arms. Momiji, who had returned with the children, just a few days ago listened to the story intently while Kasumi widened her eyes and so did Hayate. It seemed that when Naruto finished Kasumi decided to speak.

"You and Ayane kissed?" Kasumi asked while Ayane grumbled with a blush. Naruto smiled with a nod while Hayate shook his head. Ryu did the same and some of the kids 'awww-ed' at hearing that.

"I had my guard down. That was all, nothing more nothing less," Ayane countered trying to not get anymore embarrassed and for Naruto that was really cute.

"Aww don't act like you didn't do anything Ayane-chan. Don't think I didn't feel you shudder at one point," Naruto said and everyone glanced at Ayane who growled. She then smacked Naruto over the head while the blonde chuckled. Ayane left the room while Naruto picked up his bag.

"So that it right? Konoha was able to relocate the portal and now Samui-chan controls it?" Naruto asked and Hayate nodded his head. Naruto smiled at the thought of Samui, it felt like such a long time since he had seen his fiancee.

"Well Naruto-san, you are always welcome to the Mugen Tenshin Clan as well as the Hayabusa village. We owe you a lot," Hayate told him and Naruto just waved it off.

"You helped my village and I would help yours. We're friends after all," Naruto said and while some of the kids were sad to see the mysterious blonde leave, over the week they had gotten attached to him, especially Sanji. The boy really reminded Naruto of Konohamaru. He was sure that the two would be good friends if they met.

"Yes, we're all friends, but it is still nice to have another friends help. Oh, we'll also be attending the wedding of yours. Apparently that's what Hayate and I had to relay to Tou-sama. Something about fostering better relations between the areas," Kasumi said while Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"You guys know I'm engaged yet you're not trying to beat me within an inch of my life for Ayane-chan?" Naruto asked confused while Kasumi just smiled.

"Ayane is old enough, and stubborn enough, to make her own decisions. Also so long as you and she know what you're getting into then we have nothing to say. Besides, it not unordinary for men to have more than one wife," Kasumi said dropping a hint that Naruto did catch. He just smiled and nodded.

"Well I had better get going. Hopefully I'll be able to come here again," Naruto said and he opened a sliding door to the outside.

"Bye bye Naruto-niichan!" kids shouted and Naruto waved goodbye. Hayate and Kasumi waved goodbye to him as well as Ryu before Naruto stopped.

"Oh hey wait a minute. Momiji-chan, can you do something for me?" Naruto asked and Momiji raised an eyebrow as did everyone else.

_**Hayabusa Shrine**_

Everyone watched as Momiji danced around in a light-blue kimono. On a pedestal was Naruto's newly owned Kitetsu shimmering with its shiny metal around the candle lights. He still had to get a cleansing ceremony which were Nibi's instructions. Momiji grabbed Naruto's sword and swung it around for a bit before she gently placed it inside a pool of spiritual water. The sword glowed brightly and rested inside the waters for a bit. It stayed that way for about ten minutes before Momiji took a large necklace and a took the ruby from the hilt of the Kitetsu. She dropped it in the fire of a statue's mouth while everyone stayed silent. The fire turned blue and Momiji reached her hand inside. The ruby now had a few shades of orange stripes added to it and she attacked it to a necklace just like the Dragon's Eye for Ryu. She then grabbed the Kitetsu and held it before Naruto along with his ruby-holding necklace.

"Done for you Naruto-san. Your blade will be just fine from now on," Momiji stated and Naruto picked up the sword and then the Ruby. He smiled with a nod and sheathed his sword. The Bijuu's Eye was this ruby. Fitting for the Blade of the Bijuu after all.

"Thank you Momiji-chan. I'll keep this safe," Naruto said and one more time he waved goodbye to the others and walked along the trail in front of him. He hit the dirt road before he stopped again.

"I would like you to come too," Naruto said and Ayane dropped down.

"I will. I wouldn't miss it," she said and Naruto smiled with a nod. He quickly grabbed Ayane and kissed her again to her surprise. The kunoichi and Konoha shinobi settled into each other's embrace and Ayane shuddered as Naruto knew she would. Her arms rested on Naruto's shoulders and Naruto's hands rested on her waist. Ayane pushed her tongue into Naruto's mouth and the blonde didn't resist it, but welcomed it. It couldn't last long so Ayane parted and Naruto did so as well.

"What will you tell her?" Ayane asked and Naruto smiled.

"She already knows," Naruto said and Ayane widened her eyes before Naruto walked away. He hiked up the trail and looked back at the forest. He had quite a lot of fun there. No doubt it would be good to come here again. Feel Ayane's world, fight alongside Ryu, Hayate and Kasumi again. He just felt that it was so much fun to be here and he wasn't returning empty-handed. That Samurai armor that he had would fetch a hefty sum and so would some other things as well. Maybe he could sell them to Tenten's family and maybe he could tell Tenten about Muramasa. She'd have a fuckin' fit.

"Well time to go. Let's go Kitetsu, my blade," Naruto said as he passed through the portal. The light consumed him and his entire body.

_**Konohagakure**_

Construction was the norm as people continued to work around the portal that had popped up behind the Hokage Stone Faces. Sarutobi had called for people to build the building in a hurry so that there wouldn't be any interruptions or happenings without him knowing it. That was what they were doing before, the portal cackled. People widened their eyes and backed away in fear of the mystic object before they all noticed a mop of blonde hair drop to the ground.

Naruto stepped out of the portal and smiled at his village.

"It's good to be back," Naruto said before he looked at the many shocked faces of the people in front of him. He raised an eyebrow and cocked his to the side. They just seemed to be starting at him up and down in shock before Naruto rolled his eyes and shunshined away. People stopped their beating hearts and sighed in relief. Things were going to be that much more troublesome if the Ice Fox was back in Konoha, but a few people would learn to like it.

_**Hokage Mansion**_

Naruto knocked on the door and smiled when he heard the words.

"Come in," Sarutobi said and Naruto opened the door. He noticed Joe, Shiden and Kureha in the room and Naruto surprised everyone when he came through the door with a thumbs up.

"Mission accomplished Jiji," Naruto said and Sarutobi smiled. He was happy to see the young blonde chunin back in his village again. It really warmed his heart while Joe stood to his feet.

"The Dark Dragon Blade?" he asked and Naruto nodded. The blonde was more than happy to share this little tidbit of information with Joe Hayabusa and Naruto proudly gave a thumbs up with a glimmering smile.

"Destroyed by Ryu and myself. Also it turned out that Murai of the Shadow Ninja Clan was the reason for it being stolen in the first place," Naruto answered and Joe narrowed his eyes. He sighed with a nod and sat down while everyone heard Naruto file his report to his village leader. Once that was done, Naruto turned to Kureha and gave her the necklace.

"Ryu says, thank you for looking out for him," Naruto said and Kureha smiled with a nod as she wrapped the necklace around her body.

"Nice work chunin Naruto. You have completed your very first A-rank mission. You've done well. Go home and rest for the week. Your team is back as well. So rest up from the long time," Sarutobi said and Naruto nodded. He wasn't sure, but something sounded...hesitant in his Jiji's words, but he would have to think about it latter.

"Thank you Jiji. Oh is there any chance that you can give me a Doton style user? Just for thirty minutes," Naruto said and Sarutobi raised an eyebrow. He wondered what Naruto could want, but he just nodded and in minutes a chunin by the name, Nanasaki, appeared next to him. Naruto and Nanasaki left the room and Sarutobi turned to Joe and Shiden.

"Well?" Sarutobi asked and Joe nodded indefinitely.

"The boy is among the various talents that I have seen of this village. At his age to be doing such things impresses me. I had a spar with the one named, Kakashi Hatake, and it was drawn to a stalemate only because we were causing too much attention. If we had kept going I'm sure that he would win if because he lasts much longer. With your permission I would like to enroll the children in your academy," Joe said and Sarutobi nodded before turning to Shiden.

"I am too convinced. An alliance with you will benefit us all. I would like to request the same thing of you," Shiden spoke and Sarutobi nodded his head again.

"Konoha will welcome them with open arms. I trust that if Konoha comes to your world that we will be welcomed?" Hiruzen asked and, getting to their feet, Joe and Shiden nodded their heads before they followed Kureha out of the room to go home. That was the only reason that they stayed, to hear the result of the mission and whether this was a good idea or not. Apparently it was and they wouldn't have any regrets about it.

_**With Naruto**_

Naruto and Nanasaki quickly arrived towards the Namikaze compound. Naruto took out his keys and opened the door. He sighed in random relief before he unhooked his jacket and placed it in the closet. He then watched as Mikata unfurled from his waist and slithered to the ground.

"So what are you going to do?" Naruto asked and Mikata smiled before she slithered up the stairs towards the bedroom to curl up her body and sleep the day away since nothing else would be going on. Naruto shook his head left and right before sighing. He then turned to see Nanasaki waiting patiently for him before the blonde opened the back door to the porch.

"So what do you require of me?" Nanasaki asked and Naruto grinned while he looked at the open forest full of trees. She didn't really have much going on, but Nanasaki wanted to relax from a day of observing in the Konoha towers and she didn't want to be disturbed.

"Yeah sorry about that. I'll make this quick. Can you summon up a large oval stone wall? Large enough to be like a...preserve?" Naruto asked and Nanasaki raised an eyebrow.

"How much land do you own?" she asked cracking her knuckles while Naruto responded.

"About 700 acres of land. Just past the village. I'd like a nice wall around it if that's not too much," Naruto said while Nanasaki snorted.

"Please this is nothing. _I hope," _She said keeping that last part to herself. Naruto watched Nanasaki flashed through a load of handsigns before she slammed the ground.

"**Doton: Motarasu Seiiki no Jutsu( Earth Release: Bringing about the Sanctuary Technique)," **Nanasaki shouted as Naruto felt the wave of chakra flow into the ground. He saw a large landmass away from the house rise up and quickly circle around the entire place with only the house being the true means of escape. Since it was Naruto's land, he could do what he wanted with it and not even the Hokage could stop him. Naruto smiled and seemed satisfied with that. He could see a few streams, animals and other things might've been spooked by the sudden jutsu, but they were fine. A good food source and a nice place to rest out in the sun. Naruto nodded and ran along the ledges. They were too far for him to go fully, but that was fine. A large waterfall for water, a nice place of shade and appropriate sunlight. Tons of food to never go hungry and enough foliage that even fire wouldn't be able to alert or endanger the village. Naruto nodded to himself again and jumped to the ground.

"Thank you very much for your help. That was all I wanted," Naruto said and Nanasaki raised an eyebrow. That was it?

"Yeah well you're welcome. See ya," Nanasaki said as she quickly left the area in a shunshin looking to return to her bed and sleep. Even if the sun was still out. She had better things to do than worry about her fellow chunin from another squad.

Feeling that her chakra was gone and no one was around, Naruto grinned as he quickly bit his thumb and slammed the ground.

"Time to get you two. **Kuchiyose no Jutsu," **Naruto shouted as a seal appeared on the ground. A large poof came in front of him and Naruto smiled as Tenka and Mikomi appeared in front of him. The two had been hiding in Vigoor that past week until Naruto would summon them to their new home.

"Sorry for the long wait. I hope you like your home," Naruto said and the two fiends turned around. They glanced at the inside of the forest that Naruto made for them. Tenka growled lowly and pressed his face to Naruto's while the blonde smiled. He gently patted Tenka's head and the Galla fiend turned his head to Mikomi. She looked over the place and then turned back to Naruto. She quickly gave the blonde a lick on the cheek and Naruto watched as Tenka and Mikomi, in excitement he assumed, ran into the forest made for them and quickly disappeared with only a small roar from them to indicate their presence. Naruto chuckled before he heard the door slid open. The blonde turned around and the sight made him smile as he saw Samui in her regular clothes.

"Nice to see you again Samui-chan," Naruto said walking up to her. Samui walked down from the porch and lessened the distance between herself and Naruto before she grabbed his collar and pressed her lips to his own. Naruto widened his eyes to the initial contact before he closed his eyes. The two blondes sighed in the comfort of the other before parting.

"You were gone for quite a while," Samui said and Naruto chuckled with a nod of apology. Samui casted her gaze to the large stone structure behind Naruto.

"And what is this?" she asked and Naruto turned around.

"A project if you will," Naruto said and Samui glanced at him. She only saw Naruto's reassuring smile and just left it at that. Besides, she would get it out of him sooner or later.

"I see, so now that you are back. What are you going to do?" Samui asked and Naruto grinned.

"It's what are we going to do Samui-chan. I want to see everyone. Wanna walk with me?" Naruto asked and Samui shrugged her shoulders while they went inside. It didn't take Naruto very long to get changed before they walked out of the house.

Naruto and Samui entered the Uchiha district and both noticed Mikoto instructing Sasuke before they took notice of their guests.

"Hey Teme, it seems you've been working hard," Naruto said and Sasuke turned around. He noticed Naruto and snorted while Mikoto offered Sasuke a break and a small smile to Naruto before going inside.

'So how was life on the other side idiot?" Sasuke asked and Naruto shrugged his shoulders.

"Oh you know, same old shit. Just beat a few people. A few demons. Collected a few weapons, nothing major," Naruto said and Sasuke raised an eyebrow to those words. The blonde was boasting somewhere in his words, but Sasuke wasn't sure.

"Well I'm so damn glad for you. We had a good time here to if you didn't know it. Also...I met Itachi," Sasuke said and Naruto's eyebrow twitched. He glared and slowly nodded while Samui looked between the two shinobi. Both were silent until Naruto broke that silence.

"I see. So what did he want?" Naruto asked and Sasuke snorted.

"Hell if I know. I just know that he might've been looking for you. Good as hell that you were gone," Sasuke answered and Naruto narrowed his eyes. He'd definitely look into that later when he had the time.

"Well you didn't get your ass kicked I bet which is why you're not a mess in the hospital," Naruto said and Sasuke grew a tick mark on his head.

"I'm no damn amateur idiot. I can handle myself. Hmph now if you don't mind I have...dance practice," Sasuke shuddered and Naruto widened his eyes.

"For what?" Naruto asked and Sasuke's response was to almost jab him in the shoulder. Naruto easily dodged it with a smile while Sasuke growled.

"Your damn wedding ass. It's going to be the worst time of my life," Sasuke said going into the house while Naruto snickered. Samui just shook her head before they decided to leave the two alone.

Deciding to go to something else, Naruto quickly ran across the streets with a mad grin across his face with Samui following him. The blonde said hey to many of his friends before he came up to his mother's door. Naruto knocked on it before he heard the door unlock.

"Hey Kaa-chan!" Naruto said crashing into Kurenai's body. The Genjutsu Mistress widened her eyes to the initial contact before she took a good look at her son and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You've been away Naruto. I was getting worried about you. How is my son doing?" Kurenai asked and Naruto nodded.

"I managed to add another five genjutsu tricks to my abilities. I even came back with a fair amount of ninjutsu. You're going to see how wicked strong I've gotten," Naruto said and Kurenai nodded with a smile. Samui just smiled as well while the three continued to talk for a little while.

"So this Tsunade-lady is back along with her apprentice Shizune and...they are also attending our wedding?" Naruto asked and Kurenai nodded with a short smile.

"Apparently Tsunade-sama learned about you being Minato and Kushina's son and she had practically stormed into the Mansion and threatened Sarutobi-sama to invite her which he did. She had left a few days ago to grab some things. She said that she would be moving back into Konoha only for you. When Sarutobi asked if she would become the Hokage then she responded that he'd have a better chance of her having sex with Jiraiya. Which was basically a no," Kurenai said and Naruto nodded. He really wouldn't mind meeting this woman. She sounded fairly decent to him anyway.

"I see. Well Samui-chan told me some things, but what's been going on here?" Naruto asked and Kurenai sighed.

"Well recently Suna has been trying to find another Kazekage, but with no luck. They are also searching for a missing-nin by the name of Maki. Also, Kiri seems to be rearing for a civil war," Kurenai spoke and Naruto shuddered. He figured his network was overtime trying to handle everything. He had heard from Tayuya about her position in Yagura's forces. She was one the shinobi side while Kin was on the civilian side. They had told Naruto some things and it made him concerned for them.

"I see," Naruto said as his clothes shifted. No one seemed to notice before his thoughts were broken. He didn't plan on staying long, just a quick hello. He and Samui got up and left after spending some time with Kurenai.

The two blondes quickly returned home since it was getting late and Naruto leaned against the couch. Samui leaned across his chest while Naruto gently patted her head.

"What are you thinking?" Samui asked and Naruto glared up at the ceiling.

"That my network is going to be in trouble soon. I don't know what to think Samui-chan," Naruto said and Samui glared up at him. She just sighed and stood up.

"I'll make us some dinner. In the mood for anything?" she asked and Naruto turned to her. He hadn't eaten all day and he wanted to make a stop at Teuchi and Ayame's place, but that wasn't happening today. He just grinned and shook his head.

"Anything you make is good with me Samui-chan," Naruto said and Samui just nodded while Naruto took up a notepad. A pad that said 'Vows'. He grinned and turned to Samui who was preparing to cook.

"_Marriage huh?" _Naruto thought to himself before he started to write on the pad.

_**One month later**_

People could be seen walking towards a large building. Not really a cathedral like the one Naruto had seen, but quite a gathering nonetheless. They were all dressed in fancy clothing and kimonos. A few political figures had come as well. A lot of Konoha and Kumo shinobi and civilians were coming as well. Why? Well it was the start of Mr. and Mrs Yuhi-Uzumaki. Even the members of the Hayabusa Village and Mugen Tenshin Clan were coming. Shiden wore some formal robes as did Joe. Kureha, Momiji, Kasumi and Ayane wore formal female kimonos each with their own specific designs. Ryu and Hayate wore the male version just like their fathers.

Much to Sarutobi's chagrin, Danzo, Homura, and Koharu were there as well only to see the idiocy of the 'demon spawn' marrying a female who would, undoubtedly, mother great Uchiha children. Well that's what Koharu and Homura thought. Danzo on the one had was looking to see if he could just talk with Naruto during the recession.

"Glad you could make it Joe-san, Shiden-san," Sarutobi said and the two bowed before the three started to make idle conversation. Meanwhile everyone else was seated down and Ayane took the time to look over the place.

"If you fidget anymore then your kimono is going to come undone," Kasumi said sincerely while Ayane grumbled. Yeah, she was here, but she didn't really like it either way.

"I know that. Still I feel constricted in this is all," Ayane said sighing while Ryu and Hayate just continued to wait out the long people coming in.

Among Samui's guests from her village were Karui, Omoi and Atsui. Yugito, Mabui, Bee, C, Darui and A were there as well and Samui wouldn't have it any other way. Well C was probably the most pissed off for Samui even marrying a Konoha "dog", but he very well couldn't say that. For the occasion, Samui had taken Yugito's last name since neither she nor Atsui knew their parents. She had also asked Darui to give her away to Naruto to which the white-haired dark-skinned jonin nodded that he would. Everyone had been in formal attire, but Karui was the only one probably raging about it.

"I don't like it dammit," she said growling underneath her breath. Omoi rolled his eyes with his standard lollipop in his mouth.

"Whoever sis marries then he'd better have a hot soul. He's got to," Atsui said grinning and the older adults just remained quiet. Well, mostly.

"Oh this is nice. The famous binding of da' two souls is gonna be so tight. Yeah!" Bee said before A ordered him to be quiet.

Naruto's guests were the most probably. All the jonin sensei were showing up along with their kids. For some reason Sakura was allowed to come, maybe because of her mother being on the council or that shit. Honestly she didn't want to come, the only reason she did was so that she could dance with her 'Sasuke-kun'. Shikamaru and Shikaku yawned in their own kimonos while Yoshino snapped them up and straight. Hinata, Hiashi, Neji and Hanabi were together watching as well with the first feeling just a little bit sad about this. Shino and Shibi had arrived as well along with Chouza and Chouji, Inoichi and Ino, Tsume and Kiba and Hana. Sasuke and Mikoto arrived together making Sakura squeal slightly from his attire. Sasuke had on a suited kimono that went down to his legs. He just snorted at the squeal and sat next to Shikamaru. Tenten, her mother, Ayaku, and father, Toura, were in the crowd of people with Lee being next to Gai.

Kurenai, Asuma, Kakashi, Anko, Ibiki and a few others arrived as well. They sat down in the front rows of seats. Anko could honestly say that her little brother and her step-sister better stay married or she'd kill them both. Kakashi sucked at dancing and Anko wouldn't be going through that shit ever again, at least not with him.

"So how long until they arrive?" Anko asked while Kurenai shrugged her shoulders. She couldn't believe that she had mothered the man getting married at that time. Hell, Kurenai could even see Tsunade and Shizune waiting impatiently. Also if one looked up then they could even see Jiraiya looking through a window with a smile on his face.

"Don't know, but I know that the dude's got to be a wreck. Marriage is scary," Asuma stated getting a few laughs from everyone.

"So Sasuke are you going to get married soon? I want grandchildren," Mikoto said and Sasuke's eyebrow twitched. He didn't even want to think about that at the moment. He still had his brother to deal with, but seeing Naruto and Samui then he had thought about some things.

"Kaa-san!" Sasuke grumbled in a blush of embarrassment. Mikoto and Yoshino chuckled and continued to talk together about kids.

"So troublesome/bothersome," Shikamaru and Shikaku said at nearly the same time. They slumped in their seats before Yoshino straightened them up again.

"So tell me Ryu, how is your friend?" Hayate asked with a smirk and Ryu's eyebrow twitched. Yeah, It seems that in that last month Rachel and Alma had decided to..visit Japan and coincidentally walk up Mt. Fuji in a hike and somehow find the Hayabusa village and they claimed to know Ryu so they were allowed to enter, after being searched. When Ryu had seen Rachel...awkward was the complete word for it.

"She's just an acquaintance Hayate," Ryu said folding his arms and ruffling his kimono slightly. Ryu snickered and so did Kasumi and Momiji. Ryu hadn't ran away from her, but when he asked why she had come and how she found his village she just hinted saying 'Kitetsu-boy coded it to me'. Ryu would so get Naruto bak for it. It wouldn't be today, it wouldn't be tomorrow, but it would be sometime.

"Acquaintance...riiiight," Ayane droned to herself getting another snicker from Kasumi. Multiple people were talking to each other in the main room, but elsewhere.

_**With Samui**_

The blonde female sighed as her, not overbearing, makeup was applied to her face. Not that she ever needed it. Samui never cared for her appearance except as a shinobi or her body's health. Well that wasn't entirely true as Samui had wanted to look nice for Naruto something that she found out about herself ever since their first date those months ago.

"Samui-san please hold still," a woman said and Samui just kept herself closed allowing for this...this..mistreatment to continue. Samui also wore a long black kimono that hugged her body. It was made of a fine textile silk with blue flowers being able to be seen in it. Because of her short hair, the headpiece had to be designed, but Samui didn't want it. Something about not liking hats or that thing.

"_Weddings...aren't cool," _Samui thought to herself. The kimono dropped to the floor. Its sleeves were just at the edge of her hand with only her fingers being able to be shown. Her fingernails were colored white with a small flower design on them. Samui had her sandals placed on her feet by the artisans while she sighed.

"_I wonder if Naruto is going through the same thing. More than likely he's complaining," _Samui thought to herself while her light-blue eyes closed while she was continuing to be worked over.

"We are ready for you Samui Nii," someone said and Samui opened her eyes and sighed while she stood to her feet. She walked out of the door and she only heard a gasp that had her open her eyes to seeing Darui looking at her.

The right-hand to the Raikage just smiled and held out his arm which Samui took.

"That Uzumaki is a lucky guy," he said and Samui just stared at Darui for a bit before they walked out.

_**With Naruto**_

Samui was never more right as Naruto fidgeted while men continued to shape and tuck his kimono. The blonde nearly growled and wondered if anyone would mind if he killed them all, but withheld it, for now anyway.

Naruto had on black kimono as well, only difference from Samui's was that it had small foxes running around it which strangely no one was able to point it to Kyuubi, but Naruto was more than glad for her. He just sighed inwardly with his arms outstretched before heard someone speak.

"**Oh Kyuubi-kun how long has it been since this happened?" **Nibi asked in the mindscape house grinning at the Tv in front of her seeing what Naruto was looking it which was a mirror showing what the blond was wearing. Kyuubi was grinning looking at the Tv, not a grin like Nibi's. No, it was one of pure happiness. No not happy for the kit being married, happy that Naruto would soon go through the hell that married life had to offer. It was a bitch when it had to be. Oh Kyuubi remembered that time. Sometimes he wished he could forget it.

"**1200 years, 3 months, 4 weeks, 2 days, 1 hour, 34 minutes, 45 seconds and 12 nanoseconds...and counting," **Kyuubi responded jokingly while Nibi pouted at her husband. She then proceeded to sit in Kyuubi's lap while smiling.

"**Don't you remember that kimono that I wore?" **Nibi asked and Kyuubi sighed. Yeah he remembered it all. He remembered himself tearing it off her body the second that they got home and screwing his wife into submission for at least three days endlessly. What? He was a demon, don't judge him!

"**I think I tore that didn't I?" **Kyuubi asked getting a boner at the thought, one that Nibi noticed. She purred before rubbing her soft hands on Kyuubi's face.

"**I'm glad you remembered. You'll be doing it tonight understood?" **Nibi asked and Kyuubi grinned with an obedient nod of his head.

"**Why wait? We should do it now!"**

"_Not while you're in my mind you don't! You are not screwing each other in my head. At least until I mentally block you out. So you'd better keep yourself in check fox!" _Naruto said in his thoughts and Kyuubi snorted while he leaned his elbow on the arm of the chair.

"_**Spoilsport. Can't a demon just screw his mate senselessly without getting the nagging of his jailer? Sheesh," **_Kyuubi thought to himself while Naruto sighed. He then got a pat on his back and turned to see the men giving him a thumbs up that he was all good. Naruto sighed and rolled his eyes. His heart was pounding right now. He couldn't believe this was happening right now. He'd gladly face Murai again just to not be here, but he was here and dammit he would stay. Besides he honestly couldn't wait to see Samui arrive in her dress. He longed to see it.

"Ahem, Yuhi-Uzumaki-san we're ready for you. Please come," an attendant said and Naruto sighed outwardly and nodded. A shout of encouragement came from Nibi while Kyuubi just wished the brat luck and Naruto stood to his feet and walked out of the door. He looked up and out of a window.

"_Tou-san...Kaa-san, wish me luck," _Naruto said with a smile and he shivered as he felt two pushes to his body. Naruto turned around and was sure that he saw a man with blonde hair like his hugging a woman with red hair. Did he imagine it?

_**Main Room**_

_**(Song: We Both Deserve Each Other's Love by Jeffery Osborne)**_

"Ahem, I am glad that you could all come to this ceremony. I, as you all know, am the Sandaime Hokage of Konoha, Hiruzen Sarutobi and will be bringing these two souls together. I will also be dictating this wedding ceremony. We will first see Konoha's Ice Fox, son of the Genjutsu Mistress Kurenai Yuhi, Naruto Yuhi-Uzumaki," Sarutobi called out and people heard the doors behind them open as Naruto came through the door with his kimono quickly tightened. Cheers erupted from people, but Naruto could see a few sneers in the crowd. People never change at all. He then turned to his mother who smiled along with his surrogate sister who gave him a thumbs up. Even his uncle, Ibiki, was smiling at the scene.

"Hmph Samui could do better," C said silently even though a few people caught him. No one said anything, but Yugito jabbed him in the ribs getting a wince out of him. She just smiled and clapped for the younger blonde in front of her. Kurenai just smiled in her seat along with other people. Sasuke and Shikamaru snorted, but the former could at least smile for his best friend, not that he would tell people that.

Ayane just folded her legs underneath her kimono and she and Naruto spared a passing glance. She noticed Naruto's smile and a part of her twitched from those blue eyes of his. She just didn't know how to handle such a thing.

Naruto arrived to the front greeting his old man and Hokage. Sarutobi then cleared his throat and spoke.

"As well as Kumo's Young Lightning, sister of Yugito Nii and Atsui Nii. We have Samui Nii from Kumo," Sarutobi said and the doors opened. Naruto couldn't resist it anymore and he turned his head almost faster than the others. He widened his eyes and gulped while some people gasped outright.

Samui came into the room with one of her arms over Darui's as he guided her down the walkway. Samui had noticed Naruto's eyes. They...couldn't leave her face. She was just so lovely and beautiful. That white-creamy skin and the light shade of lipstick to her lips that he had kissed before.

Samui kept her eyes forward for a bit, but she couldn't glanced towards someone and that person happened to be Ayane. The two kunoichi glanced at each other and it seems that they were having an inward conversation, one that was just between them. Samui gave an unnoticeable nod and so did Ayane.

Samui stood before Naruto with a lot of Kumo shinobi cheering for her while the Raikage just smiled while folding his large muscles across his chest.

"So that's Minato and Kushina's kid huh?" Tsunade said to herself. Shizune did the same before she whimpered making Tsunade turn to her.

"Shizune, you are not about to-," Tsunade trailed off while Shizune shivered.

"I-It's not my fault Tsunade-sama. You know how I get during weddings," Shizune countered while Tsunade sighed. She just nodded with a roll of her eyes and her long legs crossed. She hadn't been planning to stay in Konoha long, but it...called her and while Tsunade would've ignored it in favor of gambling and drinking this call was so strong that it demanded she come. She never was sure why, but she was here and that's what counted.

Darui watched the two blondes look at each other and sigh before he backed away allowing the proceeds to continue. Sarutobi nodded his head and looked at the two blondes before clearing his throat.

"We will now exchange vows. The groom shall go first," he said and Naruto stiffened. He turned to face Samui and they both noticed that Kurenai, Ibiki, and Anko, carrying Mikata, stood to their feet while Yugito, Atsui and Darui faced them. They all faced each other while Naruto spoke.

"Samui, I shouldn't be here. No, not here, not with you and not have the life I have. I was hated for something beyond my control. It was only because of my mother, Kurenai Yuhi, that I am here. She has trained me in the genjutsu arts as well as the shinobi arts and taijutsu. Working hard with her, my sister and my uncle, I excelled at the Academy. It's how I became the Rookie of the Year, it's also how I met the most beautiful woman in my life. Her blonde hair, her light blue eyes, her beautiful face and her amazing tenacity. I know what it's like to have had nothing so I want you to trust me that I will never take you for granted. I...love you Samui Nii. I hope you're with me until the end of our lives," Naruto said and Samui shuddered. No words like that had ever been said to her. Samui looked down at the ground and contemplated something before Sarutobi cleared his throat.

"And now the bride," he said and Samui nodded to herself. Naruto deserved one, a real one. A true one, the best one she could muster. Samui gazed at Naruto and smiled. She blue eyes lost most of their coldness and she really tried her best smile to her soon-to-be husband. Samui cleared her throat and spoke.

"Naruto, I'm not good at warm things like you just said. I haven't had such things said to me before and I find them lovely. I grew up without knowing my parents like you, and I still don't know them, but I feel that because I worked hard that I have another family. My brother Atsui, my sister Yugito and my surrogate father Darui. I loved them all and it's because of them that I met you as well as this treaty. I don't care about the Kumo-Konoha treaty. Raikage-sama gave me the option to refuse, but I didn't, even now I wouldn't refuse it. It's because I have met a very serious man willing to take on any and all challenges around him as well as continue to be cool in what he does. I've learned a lot from you. I can honestly say it all with pride right now, without doubt, without hesitation. I love you Naruto Uzumaki. I wish to stay with you for the rest of our lives," Samui spoke finishing her vows and people smiled at the warmness in the air. Jiraiya chuckled on top of the roof as he had heard everything while he basked in the warm sun. This was a good day.

"Naruto Yuhi-Uzumaki, do you take Samui Nii as your legally-bound and lawfully-wedded wife?" Sarutobi asked and Naruto grinned outright while he took Samui's creamy hands and kissed them gently.

"Of course I do. There was never a doubt dattebayo," Naruto said and Sarutobi nodded.

"Samui Nii, do you take Naruto Yuhi-Uzumaki, as your legally-bound and lawfully-wedded husband?" Sarutobi asked and Samui closed her eyes. She brought up a hand up and gently caressed Naruto's left cheek.

"It's cool that I say I do," Samui spoke and Sarutobi nodded his head.

"Hey Sasuke, are you okay man?" Shikamaru asked the brunette Uchiha who was shivering slightly. Mikoto glanced at her son and only she could see the small water drop on Sasuke's kimono.

"S-Shut up lazy ass. I'm fine dammit," Sasuke said and Shikamaru just muttered 'troublesome' before he turned to see Shikaku lightly snoring. He sighed at his old man as he knew it would get it later. Ino clutched her kimono at "her Naruto-kun" being stolen by another blonde, but she would have to put up with it. Hanabi and Neji didn't say anything and neither did Hiashi. Hinata was probably the most silent and unmoving of them all though.

"Most youthful," Lee spoke next to Gai and the two brought each other into a manly hug, or not, depending on people's shuddering.

"_Minato-sensei, are you proud?" _Kakashi asked at nothing in particular.

"Man Naruto's so damn lucky. I'm so gonna get a babe like that!" Kiba vowed making Tsume and Hana laugh at him, but both could see why he would say that.

"How are you holding up?" Kasumi asked Ayane who was just looking without a simple care in the world. She had her "talk" with Samui already so there was no need to try to snap anything with her hands, yet.

"I'm fine. Just leave me alone," Ayane said sort of bitterly, but everyone could guess why.

People stood next to Sarutobi while they poured sake into some small dishes, Tsunade's favorite part of weddings and receptions. Naruto and Samui took their cups and held them in their hands, but before they could drink both turned to see the members of their "families" bow to each other.

"I am Kurenai Yuhi, Naruto Yuhi-Uzumaki's adoptive mother," Kurenai spoke and people nodded while the next continued.

"I'm his surrogate sister, Anko Mitarashi at your service!" Anko saluted.

"And I'm his surrogate uncle, Ibiki Morino," Ibiki spoke to the Kumo shinobi as the three drank their sake cups. The three Kumo shinobi who had been standing nodded lifted up their own sake cups and spoke.

"I am Yugito Nii, Samui Nii's surrogate sister," Yugito responded.

"I am her biological brother, Atsui Nii. Yo," Atsui said with a very cheeky grin across his young face and Darui bowed with a sigh.

"I am her surrogate father, Darui...Nii. Nice to meet you," Darui said and the three drank their own sake cups before everyone faced back towards Naruto and Samui. The two nodded to each other and, adding their own unique flare. Naruto and Samui intertwined their arms and quickly drank together in unison. Naruto grinned and Samui offered a calm smile.

"By the power vested in me as the Sandaime Hokage of Konoha as well as by the Yondaime Raikage of Kumo and the Kumo-Konoha alliance. I now pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Yuhi-Uzumaki. The groom may do what he's done already-," This earned a few giggles from the crowd before Sarutobi continued.

"-and kiss the bride," Sarutobi finished and Naruto nodded. He turned back to Samui and the two quickly brought each other into a hot kiss. Naruto wrapped his arms around Samui's waist and Samui wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck. Much to Naruto's surprise, a lot of people cheered for them, people who had sneered at him, but they were all joy for him now. It made his heart lighten.

"**Kit's got the ball and chain now!" **Kyuubi shouted before Nibi smacked him over the head. She shook her head at her husband before Kyuubi grabbed his wife and the two quickly went out of the house and he twirled her in the fields much to Nibi's amusement and laughter.

Naruto and Samui quickly exited the hall and, going back home shinobi-style, the groom picked up the bride and shouted.

"I'M MARRIED DATTEBAYO!" Naruto shouted and he quickly dashed off for his house across the rooftops and towards the Namikaze compound while people began to walk out of the shrine.

Ayane heard the noise and snorted as she watched him leave. She walked out only for her arms to be grabbed by Shiden.

"We need to talk,"

_**Namikaze House**_

Naruto landed on the ground of the floor and quickly opened the door. He and Samui landed on the couch of the house giggling for a little bit. Samui laid on top of Naruto and smiled while Naruto chuckled.

"Man that was insane. I can't believe we did that," Naruto said and Samui closed her eyes.

"It's a part of the treaty. We had to, but it's cool that we did it anyway," Samui said and Naruto could honestly agree with that. The two let the silence go for a little while before they stared. Naruto smiled and Samui gently smiled back. They brought each other into another kiss just like back at the shrine just enjoying the full feeling of each other.

Samui pulled back and leaned up while Naruto did the same. They both huffed and Samui leaned against Naruto's shoulder while the blonde placed his head next to hers.

"My wife, Samui Yuhi-Uzumaki," Naruto said and Samui closed her eyes.

"I'll keeping saying it, but I'm not wearing this thing to the reception. It took a lot to not fall in this thing," Samui said and Naruto chuckled.

"Also I don't see why they put make-up on you. You're just a lot more beautiful without it," Naruto said and Samui twitched. She just stared blankly at Naruto and smiled.

"You will make a great husband," Samui said to him and Naruto smiled. He wanted to respond, but they had to get out of their wedding kimonos and into some simple dress one's for the reception. It was their day after all.

_**With Tayuya**_

Tayuya grumbled to herself as she and her squad landed on a couple of misty treetops. Just her luck, she had to be paired with Chojuro, Suiren and some stupid no-name jackass. Why? She had sent a letter to Naruto about the Kiri rebellion and he had responded that she learn as much as she could while still being inconspicuous to them. Tayuya didn't need to be told twice before she landed on the ground.

"I don't see anyone," Tayuya said cautiously. Chojuro nodded in agreement with his partner while Suiren looked left and right.

"This is weird. Sources indicate that they should be around-," Suiren widened her eyes as she backflipped away from a jutsu, an ice jutsu to be exact. Tayuya growled and took out her flute while Chojuro grabbed his sword.

"Well look who we have here? Suiren, still following that bastard Yagura?" someone asked. It was obviously male with the gruff voice, that's what Tayuya knew. She saw the large ass sword on his back and the slashed Kiri headband. He wore the standard Kiri long pants and opened toed sandals. Right next to him was a hunter-nin. He or she...IT had long black hair, pale skin and a slender frame, and was also quite short for he or her age. The normal attire consisted of the standard Kirigakure pinstriped outfit which stopped at its knees. Over this it wore a green haori with white trimmings, and around its waist a brown sash with a fringed trail wrapped around its waist twice.

"Zabuza, how nice to see you. I heard about you. You worked for Gato and almost got killed by Kakashi Hatake's group which had an Uchiha in it I'm sure. This was in Wave. So what are you doing now and what's the tattoo seal in his arm?" Suiren asked before Zabuza turned to Haku who covered...a summoning seal.

"Her name is Haku, thank you very much and this seal is none of your business. Maybe I have the same thing and we think it's cool. Also if you want to know, you could just fight us for it," Zabuza said with a weird grin. Suiren glared and took out her sword while Chojuro and Tayuya glared down the hunter-nin.

"Well I won't have any sympathies doing that. I always considered you my friend, but duties come before anything," Suiren said and Zabuza snorted. He glanced at Tayuya which told her to get ready and Tayuya nodded her head before she turned back to Haku who held up her hand to her mask. It wasn't to remove it, but to show Tayuya the seal and the redhead nodded her head.

"Listen up shithead, this bitch is fast so when I tell you to move, you fuckin' move got it?" Tayuya asked turning to Chojuro who nodded.

"H-Hai Tayuya-san," Chojuro said while Tayuya turned back to Haku. It was time to start a little fight of her own.

_**In Suna**_

"That is why you guys are the best to go after Maki and locate her. You will need to. It is of the utmost importance that you do," the Suna council said to Gaara and his siblings. Kankuro glared and shrugged his shoulder deciding to try and protect his fellow organization member.

"She's just one low ranked genin. Why are you bringing so much heat over her? Can't you just send a chunin to get here?" Kankuro asked and while Temari wanted to protect Maki, she had wondered the same thing. What was it about Maki that got the council so frantic?

Gaara narrowed his eyes in suspicion of the council members in front of him before one of them slammed the ground causing Kankuro to flinch, Temari to snort and Gaara to remain unmoving.

"It's not your choice to question us Chunin. You will get the job done and we mean get it done and return her to Suna!" A councilman shouted and Kankuro was about to blow up in his face before Gaara just bowed and told his siblings to follow him out. Temari quickly pulled Kankuro out of the room and once the door was closed, she turned to Gaara.

"Gaara, what are we going to do?" Temari asked and Gaara folded his arms. He looked at the seal on his hands and closed his eyes.

"We will do our job. We will find her and warn her. Let's go," Gaara said as he walked off. Temari and Kankuro glanced at each other before they nodded and followed him out to their house. Still a question plagued Gaara's mind.

"_What could they want with her? She wouldn't know any village secrets to give an enemy and they are making such a fuss about her that the village is tighter than usual. They are also quick to think that she ran away rather than being kidnapped, which she isn't. What are they hiding?" _Gaara thought to himself as they disappeared.

_**With Pakura, Fu and Maki**_

Pakura widened her eyes and so did Fu in shock and awe while Maki shivered. At their feet were three dead Oto shinobi, one jonin and two chunin. All had surrounded an orange haired girl with a blue cap on her head. She wore a genin's Oto attire and shivered at what she saw which was Maki huffing and her hand sticking out. The orange haired girl then fell back into unconsciousness.

"Maki," Pakura said shocked while Maki turned around. She almost cried in front of her best friend and her sensei as black sand dissolved into the ground beneath them. Maki fell to the ground before Fu ran up to her and patted Maki on the shoulder.

"P-Pakura-sensei, I didn't mean to. They were going to attack her and I just thought that-," Maki trailed off by Pakura patting her on the head.

"Hey, we'll figure this out. For right now, let's just get get her somewhere safe. Don't worry Maki, it will be alright," Pakura said and Maki just nodded her head before Pakura picked up the girl and the three walked off. They never noticed, or at least Fu and Maki never noticed, a man with six-arms slowly descending on a spider web with a grin as he placed an finger to his mic.

"_Inform Orochimaru-sama. He's going to have a shit-eating orgasm when he learns of this," _he said and their was a voice over the radio before he disappeared into the air.

* * *

_**KG: Done I guess. I had to get those last parts in and there is a complete reason for all of this. As soon as I think of it I will tell you. Hehehe. Naruto's network will get bigger, maybe by the time he is sixteen he will have as much as Jiraiya. As far as Sarutobi and Jiraiya know, Naruto only has the Suna siblings as well as Tayuya and Kin. **_

_**KG: The whole 'Fiend Preserve' thing sort of came from Prehistoric Park if you ever saw that show. Just liked the idea of giving Tenka and Mikomi a place of their own where they will stay close to Naruto and not scare anybody. I can just imagine "AHHHH demons! The Demon spawn summoned his army! Kyuubi is free! RUN!" yep I could see it all.**_

_**KG: Hmmm is there anything else?**_

_**Naruto: (Scrolls story). Yes, I'm not doing it with a fangirl! I also have Samui-chan!**_

_**KG: Horray for you. Now then, I was just sort of...compelled to have Naruto tell Rachel where Ryu lived if only to try and be funny. Now then a few of you asked where this story is going, well it's going to have an AU if it's not already. Just have to cover lots and lots of things.**_

_**Ayane: Umm so I have received this note. **_

_**KG: What note?**_

_**Ayane: It says Cream Soda sucks.**_

_**KG:..**_

_**Naruto: Oh fuck.**_

_**KG:...Sorry please repeat that!**_

_**Ayane: It says that-,"**_

_**Naruto: Cream Soda is the most awesome drink in the world!**_

_**KG: Oh, I was sure that's what it said. If it didn't then I would've just dropped this story and all the others and left this site.**_

_**Naruto: Really?**_

_**KG: Honestly don't know. This site is my free time. Meh, whatever. Well we're finished here. So to all of you, thanks for reading. Stay Breezy, protect what's important to you, review and SEND ME CREAM SODA! If you don't...heheehe...hahahha...HAHAHAAHAHAHH!(Psychotic Laughter)**_

_**Naruto: He's snapped!**_

_**Samui: It must be from lack of cream soda overdose. **_

_**KG: Hehehehe. Anyway, I would like you to do one thing person who wrote this note. I want you to your buddy, Mister Fuck YOU! Have him shove it up his ass and then give it to his other buddy, the big man, Go ta' HELL! Have him turn it sideways and then, give it to you. You know who you are. You take this note. It's already shined up, turned sideways, eat those vitamins, say your damn prayers and stick UP YOUR CANDY ASS FOR NOT RESPECTING DA' CREAM! Bye bye all.**_


	25. Chapter 25

_**KG: Sup people we are here and Naruto is married. Oh yeah that's right I said it. And there is nothing you can do about it!**_

_**Naruto: Yeah so, hey what was the deal with Maki-chan?**_

_**KG: Shhhhh it's a secret. Hehehe, well not so big a secret that anyone who watches Naruto should know.**_

_**Samui: And if they don't?**_

_**KG: Well they will have to wait and see won't they?**_

_**Samui: Fair enough.**_

_**KG: Damn right it's fair. Now then, readers I have an important news. Your writer, KyuubiGoku, has just discovered the best music in the whole fuckin' world. He has discovered...TWO STEPS FROM HELL! Oh I could fall in love with these songs!**_

_**Ayane: Oh I heard of them. Yeah they are quite big where they are. Very amazing.**_

_**KG: You've heard of them?**_

_**Ayane: They are in the modern world KG. Lots of people know them. They do the epic music sheets. **_

_**KG: So...it's not a recent discovery?**_

_**Ayane: Of course not.**_

_**KG: (Sniff) (Sniff) Ok, that is fine. Thank you for telling me. I will just do my work now.**_

_**Naruto: Are you going to be okay?**_

_**KG: S-Sure, it's whatever. Let me just do this so I can wallow in my own self-pity.**_

_**Samui: Oh and also it seems that someone said cream soda sucks again.**_

_**KG:...Alright fine, you people think I'm playin? Then alright fuck it. Fuck the chapter, fuck everyone and everything. I don't need to put up with this shit!**_

_**Naruto: Just kidding.**_

_**KG: Don't you ever fuckin' do that again!**_

_**Quote: "**__**Grammar speaks; dialectics teach us truth; rhetoric gives colouring to our speech; music sings; arithmetic numbers; geometry weighs and measures; astronomy teaches us to know the stars," by Latin Maxim.**_

* * *

_**With Pakura, Maki and Fu**_

Having arrived at a temporary dwelling space in Oto for the moment, Pakura and her two younger network friends had decided to rest up as well as go over what they had just seen. Pakura, however had felt the presence that had seen them, but didn't react to it as they had been in the public's eye view and she didn't want to cause any unnecessary attention to them. It wouldn't have helped the network if she did.

Pakura placed the unconscious girl on the couch of the apartment while Maki and Fu placed down their bags and supplies. It would be a long time, but for right now they had infiltrated Oto and would keep it under wraps.

"Alright, when she comes to we will ask for her explanation and what happened to her. While we wait for her, I'm going to be teaching the both of you. Maki you know more shinobi techniques than Fu-san does so I will be taking Fu to learn of her elemental affinity. In that time I want you to keep a watch over this girl here. Also practice any of your techniques in relative silence while this is done. Later we will walk around as well as see if we can't find any information," Pakura explained Maki nodded her head although Pakura could see that it was a slow one. Fu nodded as well with the instructions.

Pakura turned to leave the room, but she casted one last glare to Maki who had sat down near the kitchen table. Maki stared at her hands in both shock and confusion as well as in fear. Pakura sighed and shook her head before she continued to walk to her room and get changed. The image of what Maki had done was still burned into her mind. For as long as Pakura knew her, Maki was never able to do...that.

"_Her eyes changed. Also, she...unconsciously called upon black sand. I always wondered why the council had asked me to train her. Granted I would've trained her even had they not asked, but they always seemed...reluctant to fully let her leave the village, even with me around. What's going on here? The only person to ever have that ability was the Third Kazekage. What didn't they tell me?" _Pakura thought to herself. She just sighed again and shook her head while she slowly took off her clothes and decided to let the matter rest for the time being. It wouldn't do her good to have Maki seeing her anxious. Her student was anxious enough already.

"I also have to inform Naruto about this. He told us to tell him all the dealings and things that happen to not just the nations, but also ourselves. I just hope that he can come up with something that I can't," Pakura said to herself before she quickly changed and left the room.

"Alright Fu, let's go and find a private place," Pakura said and Fu nodded. She gave Maki a goodbye wave as the two opened and closed the door and left. Maki grumbled at the relative silence before she just sat on the rough floor and continued to work on her chakra control. Her elemental affinity had been fire, but Maki didn't know any fire jutsu. Well, she knew one, but that was it. She just had her taijutsu and a bit of genjutsu. Maki sighed and opened a scroll which showed her the various Katon techniques though they were only D to C from a small shinobi shop.

"_I guess I will work. It will keep my mind off it," _Maki thought and with a nod she slowly began to work.

_**With Tayuya**_

Tayuya growled as she backflipped away into the misty treetops. She saw Chojuro dodge to the side and roll out of the way from Haku's senbon.

"Bitch is good. Sheesh, when I recruited these assholes I didn't think about the shitty mess they would bring. But whatever. Guess I'll help the fuck," Tayuya said as her kunai and Haku's senbon clashed against each other. They glared at each other or at least Tayuya glared. Haku had her mask on so Tayuya wasn't really sure.

"You can't match my speed," Haku said and Tayuya snorted. She had to admit that when she had first seen Haku, that she liked the person, but that arrogant pride in speed had really pissed her off. She wasn't as fast as Orochimaru when the guy was serious.

"Speed ain't anything without the strength to back it up bitch," Tayuya said and Haku's response was to just glare behind her mask. Her eyes darted to the left and saw Zabuza still dealing with Suiren. The sound of swords clashing rang in the mist. Tayuya took the opportune moment and punched Haku across the face sending her skidding back.

Chojuro saw an opportunity and took it quickly. He raised his sword into the air and yelled bringing it down. Haku glared at the attack coming for her before she quickly got up and ran over to the side. She glared at both Tayuya and Chojuro before giving a slight huff. She noticed Tayuya give a slight signal and gave a nod.

"Well you are more than I thought. Unfortunately I think it's time I made my departure to Zabuza-sama's side," Haku said and she quickly dashed for the fight between Zabuza and Suiren. Tayuya growled outwardly, but inwardly smirked.

"Well fucker, what are you waiting for? Let's catch her ass!" Tayuya shouted and Chojuro gave a hesitant nod before they dashed off as well.

_**With Zabuza and Suiren**_

"**Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu," **Zabuza and Suiren shouted at the same time. Two water dragons quickly appeared over them both and slammed into each other causing a loud splash to come over the field. The water fell over Zabuza and Suiren but the two ignored it.

"You really have grown. I just wish that we could still be friends," Suiren said sorrowful, but she was surprised when Zabuza just chuckled while he went through some handsigns. Suiren started to do the same while Zabuza smirked.

"We would be if you weren't on the bullshit side of this war. Don't go acting like you want to try," Zabuza told her and Suiren just glared at him before they both shouted again.

"**Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu," **The water rose to their command and quickly swirled before it slammed together. Suiren saw her own chance and quickly dove into the water. She then tightened her grip on her sword and lunged it at Zabuza from inside the water. Zabuza widened his eyes before he pivoted his foot in order to gain momentum and swing his sword at Suiren. The two swords collided and sparks flew from them before Suiren swung her body to avoid the massive sword cleaver. She quickly landed on the ground and huffed.

"Then there is nothing more to talk about," Suiren spoke softly before she tried to dash at Zabuza again. She didn't get far however before two ice senbon stuck to the ground. Suiren glared at Haku who stood next to Zabuza. It made her worry about Tayuya and Chojuro before the two appeared next to her causing her worry to fade.

"Zabuza-sama, the two are more than we though," Haku said keeping up the act that Tayuya wanted her to do. Zabuza glared and grabbed the hilt of his sword again. Suiren saw the act and quickly gathered chakra to her legs for an immediate dash.

"Is that right? Well Suiren, looks like you get off the hook for today. Come on Haku, we're done here," Zabuza said and Haku nodded her head before the mist overtook them and their entire presence disappeared.

Seeing them leave, Suiren sighed and shook her head. She sheathed her sword and turned to Tayuya and Chojuro, the latter more than a little banged up.

"Well we survived for the most part. Nice work Tayuya, Chojuro. Now that we know Zabuza is here, then we can complete our mission albeit with a lot more difficulty," Suiren said and Chojuro nodded as he gave a very heavy sigh and let his body fall to the ground.

"Still Suiren-sensei, why is it so wrong? The people with bloodlines. You had friends who had them right? I'm not questioning Yagura-sama, but it doesn't seem right. They could be helping Kiri, not...destroying it," Chojuro said and Suiren raised an eyebrow. She did nod and the very thoughts of seeing her friends die by her hand wasn't something that she had wanted. Having her friends hunted down like animals just because they could mask one or two elemental natures together to get a new one or because their bodies changed. Hell, Tayuya changed, but she had put that it wasn't a kekkai genkai, but a product of her being captured and tested by Orochimaru.

"I don't know what to tell you Chojuro. I will, however say that you will need to come to this conclusion on your own. It's not something that I can fully help you will as I struggle with it also. It's not right I know, but there is nothing that can be done at the moment. As long as I adorn this headband then I'm a Kiri shinobi and it pains me, but I will do my job," Suiren said and Chojuro nodded.

"I understand Suiren-san," Chojuro said before he turned to Tayuya. She just shrugged her shoulders before she walked to their destination. Suiren and Chojuro followed her and while Suiren didn't know it, Tayuya had felt the same way. Granted besides Kin, she didn't really know anyone in Kiri, well except that store owner, Suiren and Chojuro himself. However she was sure that somewhere Suiren was right and yet not right at the same time.

"_At least I got them to back the fuck off and leave. Now then, let's just hope that whoever this rebel leader is will think twice before doing more of this shit," _Tayuya thought to herself as they walked off.

_**Hidden Base in Oto**_

Orochimaru snickered to himself as his lackey told him the information. Oh how joyous this was. He had the Shakuton kekkai genkai in his village as well as the Hero of Suna all in one package. However the other bit of information just got him to a near orgasm, yeah fuckin' weird isn't it? Yuck.

"Kidomaru, you can leave now," Orochimaru said and the six-armed shinobi nodded with a bow and quickly left. Orochimaru chuckled to himself and looked out of the window from where he was working.

"_The Shakuton, the Hero of Suna, as well as a possible descendant of the Third Kazekage. It is a shame that I couldn't get Sasuke-kun, but that will all change. His mother and Itachi are too much work to try and acquire, but I can wait. Now then, let's see what I can do about those two," _Orochimaru said with a hidden snicker going across his face.

Right next to him was Kabuto, who was busy looking at a computer screen while holding a test tube. He examined it closely before he handed it to Orochimaru. The Snake Sannin smirked and took the vial in his hands.

"Kabuto, prepare Kimimaro for a little...test. It will do him well to know where he stands currently," Orochimaru said and Kabuto nodded with a bow of his head though it was reluctant.

"Orochimaru-sama, what about his illness? He won't last long at this rate. We could send someone else. What about Guren or even myself? We could even wait a few days and have someone from one of the hideouts come," Kabuto said and Orochimaru's response was to punch the wall in front of him.

"Kabuto don't make me repeat myself. I said use Kimimaro. Who knows how long we have before they both try to up and leave. I will not let such gems get away. Also Kidomaru said that there might be a jinchuuriki among them. That will push research along even more. Send Kimimaro, understood?" Orochimaru asked and Kabuto nodded bowing a little lower to know that his master was serious. He then turned on a heel and left quickly.

_**Konohagakure, nighttime, unknown building**_

Naruto and Samui sighed to each other as they sat together at a table. Right around them were their close family and friends that had been invited to join the reception. They had the entire afternoon to themselves and they just used that time to get to accustomed to married life. They then had to change by into their wedding kimonos and have their little reception.

"And to you Mr. and Mrs. Yuhi-Uzumaki, I wish you a lifetime of happiness," Teuchi said raising his saucer into the air. Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly while the other people chuckled. Everyone had offered the two blondes their own words of acknowledgement to their happiness and the two accepted them all.

Seeing that no one was left, Sarutobi stood to his feet and cleared his throat to speak into the mic.

"And now we will have the married couple offer a dance with each other. It will be the first dance of the night and will start with them. Naruto Yuhi-Uzumaki, Samui Yuhi-Uzumaki, please come down," Sarutobi said and the two stood up. A little soft music played as they appeared. Naruto offered his hand and Samui took it. Samui rested her other hand on Naruto's shoulder while the blonde rested his at her waist.

The two quickly swayed over the dance floor not really caring who was watching. Both seemed to into each other to realize that they were just doing what felt natural. Naruto spun Samui around a few times while Samui moved to Naruto's pace. Over that entire month, it had taken the two quite a while to learn proper dance moves, but they had persisted and this was the result. They moved fluidly from and into each other's embrace. However, before they knew it, they turned their heads to seeing a funny sight. They saw Sakura and Ino fighting over who got to dance with Sasuke which made the Uchiha groan. Seeing that they were being...themselves, Sasuke walked over to Momiji and asked for a dance that she readily accepted.

"**Let's dance Matatabi-chan. It's been well over a month since then. I'll even have a clone set the mood," **Kyuubi said and Nibi smiled as she uncrossed her legs and stood to her feet.

"**At least I was able to beat that horrible violent attitude out of you. You are still an ass at time darling, but that's why I love you. Yes lets," **Nibi said as Kyuubi took her out of the house and the two married bijuu danced away.

Ryu had decided to...dance with Kureha since the two friends since they were children. Hayate and Kasumi danced together merely out of the thought of having fun with each other and to enjoy their time in Konoha before they had to get back to their own works. None of the political figures danced merely because they didn't want to, but they took great pleasure in the sight.

They also saw Anko grumbling while Kakashi tried his best to dance with her. They could tell that Kakashi really wasn't one for dancing per se, but they could at least see that he was trying and that was what really counted.

After about half an hour of dancing, Naruto turned and he noticed Ayane still sitting down. The blonde glared and smiled. He turned back to Samui and darted his eyes to the left telling her the message. Samui glanced to the left immediately and she took notice of what Naruto was looking at. She inwardly smiled, but kept her cool facade and nodded.

"Just don't wear yourself out," She said and Naruto nodded. The two parted from each other and Naruto proceeded to walk over to Ayane. Ayane hadn't seen him move at all or rather her mind wasn't focused on him until she saw his blue eyes. She slightly jumped from his immediately presence before she noticed Naruto's hand out and the calm, gesturing smile adorning his face.

"I don't dance," she said rather coldly and Naruto rolled his eyes and he grabbed her arm then pulled her up and dragged her to the floor.

"Now you do," he responded and Ayane just sighed as they came. Naruto placed Ayane's hand on his shoulder and his hand rested on her waist just like Samui's. He quickly moved Ayane across the floor and helped to guide her movements. It was just like genjutsu, all you had to do was be in control of one person and make them follow your lead. Ayane turned her head to Samui's and saw her just watching the two dance. It sort of...unnerved Ayane by how calm she was being. However, she didn't deny that this was a nice experience. Not really having anyone desire her from her village was sort of the cause for her personality, but now she was seen as a true woman to the blonde in front of her.

"You move pretty well," Ayane complimented as she twirled under Naruto's arms. The blonde smirked at the compliment. It seems that even without dancing, Ayane was very light on her feet and instinctively knew where Naruto would lead her so she could follow perfectly. Her red eyes in contrast to his blue eyes seemed to be a mixture of different personalities, but flowing together all the same.

Naruto and Ayane danced a little longer before they parted and Naruto finally allowed Ayane to leave. He really wanted to at least kiss her like he did Samui, but no one knew of Ayane's true relationship to him other than himself, Samui, Ayane, and her friends. Still there was that talk that Ayane was supposed to have with Shiden. She had asked to postpone it until later and that was agreeable to Shiden.

Naruto decided to take a small break and he sat down in a chair while Samui danced with Darui. Something of a last request from his surrogate daughter. Naruto just smiled as the two danced and then finally sighed while he leaned his head back.

"Don't tell me the great stamina brat is already tuckered out from just two dances? Have I been going that easy on you in our training?" Naruto leaned his head back to the noise and a large grin came across his face as he saw Kyoko folding her arms at him hovering over his face.

"Well there are two things with that. See you never hold back which makes you a slave driver Kyoko-chan. Second, stamina in dancing and in training are two totally different things. And...," Naruto paused as his eyes trailed down Kyoko's kimono. She wore a light blue one, but seemed to compliment her hair as well as wrap around her mature figure. Around her kimono was various dark blue roses which looked really nice.

"And what? Keep those eyes to yourself. Besides you've got a wife. Won't she be jealous? But I can understand. Yeah, Kyoko-sama is very desirable in the eyes of all men. It's a blessing and a curse," she said before Naruto just grabbed her hand and walked her to the floor. Kyoko's eyebrow twitched before she stood with Naruto together.

"What's this?" she asked and Naruto just shrugged his shoulders. He just grabbed Kyoko's hand again and placed his arm at her waist while he responded.

"Honestly I don't know. I just have a very compelling need to dance with you right now Kyoko-chan. Is that a no?" Naruto asked and Kyoko rolled her arms. Like Anko, she wasn't much for dancing as she had always had her life in danger and the such as a missing nin, but this was...nice she figured.

"Just shut up. You'd better be lucky that it's you or I would castrate anyone else. Now let's just do this shit already," she said and Naruto nodded as they moved to the spot music. Naruto could tell that Kyoko, despite bashing it, was quite fast on her legs as she kept up with Naruto quite easily. Naruto twirled her around and they quickly moved again. Teacher and student, big sis and little brother, just doing a casual dance.

"I want to thank you Kyoko-chan. Thanks for the lessons, for the training, and thank you for trusting me when you came back with me. Honestly, I really do think of you as family. That's why when you weren't at the wedding I was a little sad," Naruto said and Kyoko just listened to his words. She just sucked her teeth and rolled her eyes.

"Don't get all sentimental on me. I just didn't go because...I don't understand shit like this. Weddings I mean," Kyoko said and Naruto raised an eyebrow as their movements slowed down.

"Why not? Did you get left at an altar or something?" Naruto asked before he got a tight pinch that made him wince.

"No I didn't brat. I'd have to be liked to get married. Ugh, that's not it. Look, this is your day. Let's not make it about me today," Kyoko told him and Naruto just nodded, but his curiosity was raging. He really wanted to know, but he would respect her wishes.

"Alright then," Naruto responded and Kyoko was secretly very happy for his cooperation. The two soon stopped dancing and Kyoko began to walk away. Naruto just watched her leave before she turned back to him.

"Oh and if you tell anyone that we danced then, brother or not, I will kill you. Got it?" Kyoko asked and Naruto nodded his head with a small gulp while Kyoko gave a cheeky smile and walked away.

Apart from Naruto, Tsunade was sitting in a chair drinking sake like there was no tomorrow. This was why she loved weddings, to get drunk without any Shizune trying to bother her. It was the life.

"Hey Hime, wanna dance?" Jiraiya suddenly asked and Tsunade's eyebrow twitched. It was almost the life. She dropped her sake cup and placed it on the table in front of her before turning back to her old teammate.

"With a pervert like you? No way," Tsunade said with a grumble and Jiraiya just chuckled as he sat down next to her. Tsunade just continued to drink before Jiraiya took a cup.

"Aww don't be like that. We haven't seen each other in how long? Who knows if you will be staying this time," Jiraiya said and Tsunade snorted.

"I won't be. Once this thing is done then I'm leaving. I only came back for some supplies. That's it," Tsunade said and Jiraiya chuckled with a nod.

"Hmm you wouldn't even stay for your cousin. How dull Tsunade. I didn't know you were so cold," Jiraiya said and Tsunade flinched. She knew he was talking about Naruto, Kushina's son. Yeah there was still the issue. She had left because she didn't have any family left or so she thought.

"The brat's all grown up now. There isn't a need for me to be around," she said with a huff while Jiraiya snorted.

"Yeah Kami knows that you weren't around during his younger years. Sure I'm no better, but at least I try to stay on his good side. Don't know about you," Jiraiya said and Tsunade growled. He was really going to play that guilt card with her?

"Oh kami. Let's go fuckin' dance. If you're not going to give me a fuckin' moments peace then I'll just exhaust you and then continue with my sake. Well? Come on, or I'm rescinding my offer," Tsunade said with a hand on her hip. She just blinked as Jiraiya swiftly pulled her to the dance floor while shutting him up all the same.

"_Dammit Jiraiya now I feel bad. Guess I'll go talk to the kid tomorrow or something," _Tsunade thought to herself before she danced with her teammate while the entire reception continued to go.

Meanwhile, Naruto and Samui were speaking with some guests as they decided to take a break. Both were eating their cake before Naruto felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned his head and lightly glared at Danzo. Samui turned to see the councilman also and she offered a cold glare. Ever since she had first seen him she didn't like him. Naruto had told her about Kyuubi and this guy seemed to be one of the main people to want to use it.

"Forgive me for interrupting you Naruto-san, but I would like to have a word with you," Danzo said and Naruto's glare increased before he silently sighed and nodded. He stood to his feet and told Samui that he would be back in a minute.

Naruto and Danzo came to a quiet corner while the blonde folded his arms.

"How may I help you Danzo-san?" Naruto asked in a icy tone that Danzo noticed. He nodded and got straight to the point.

"Yes, I would like to speak with you about yourself, Samui-san and those other people who came here to sign for a special task force that I am putting together," Danzo said and Naruto glared. He closed his eyes and tapped his arm.

"A task force huh? For what?" Naruto asked and Danzo smirked as he figured that he had gotten Naruto interested.

"It's a special force that will be under my command. Naturally you will still be under Sarutobi's official command, but I am like your sensei in a sense. I will oversee the operations and you will do the work that I tell you," Danzo said and Naruto snorted.

"Yeah I'm going to say that you didn't run this by Jiji. If he approves then I have no issues about it, but we both know that's not what you really want. One Ryu, Hayate and the others aren't going to join so you can stop that. Look are we done? I'd rather not keep Samui-chan waiting," Naruto said and he saw Danzo just snort before he bowed.

"Right. Sorry for disturbing you," he said before he walked away and Naruto reclaimed his seat next to Samui.

"What did he want?" Samui asked her new husband and Naruto just gave a heavy sigh and shook his head.

"Nothing important Samui-chan, I promise," Naruto said and Samui just stared for a little bit before nodding. She would get her answers a little later, or Naruto would tell her. Either way, she wouldn't discuss it with him right now. It was their day and they wouldn't ruin it.

The entire reception went on without a hitch and the rest of Konoha was up in festival lights for the two blondes, but as with all weddings then there is the ending that had finally come for them both. Naruto took Samui home for the final time today and waved goodbye to others.

_**With Naruto and Samui**_

Naruto sighed as he opened the door and dragged Samui inside. Samui walked up the stairs before Naruto stopped her. He grabbed her arm and much to Samui's surprise he spun her and captured her lips into another kiss, one that seemed to last for quite a while this time. Samui blissfully sighed and submitted herself to her new husband and allowed her hands to roam his torso. Both didn't realize the danger of this still being on the stairs, but they didn't really care. Naruto pushed his tongue into Samui's mouth making her hot from top to bottom.

Pretty soon, Samui gently pushed Naruto back, much to the blonde's confusion of his wife and wondered if he had offended or rushed her in any way and was ready to apologize before he saw Samui's, usually, cold eyes light up in desire as she turned around.

"Not here. Just be cool and wait for a few minutes Naruto-kun. We've been in these clothes all day. We should...take a shower first," Samui suggested and Naruto nodded. They went up the stairs and opened the door to the master bedroom. Naruto allowed Samui to go first and she did so. She closed the door to the bathroom while Naruto sat on the bed, obviously nervous. He was wondering why Nibi and Kyuubi were so silent, but he chalked that up to them having their own night to themselves so he didn't disturb them.

Shortly, Samui did come out and Naruto took his own shower. The warm water trailed down his body while he just continued to lean against the door. He would be lying if he said that he didn't outright desire Samui. What man can't desire his wife? During a few of their sessions, it had gotten heated to quite a few points, but either Naruto or Samui stopped it from going to far wanting to experience that for today. So they had held off and it was really frustrating for the two of them. However both had long since been taught how to control urges. Samui did by reading in the Namikaze jutsu library and Naruto did by training and seeing Tenka and Mikomi.

Oh that's right. Naruto had indeed...introduced Samui to Tenka and Mikomi mainly because Samui said that she could hear the faint sound of roars at nighttime. Not wanting his fiancee to have a bad encounter with the two fiends, Naruto decided to let Samui see both Tenka and Mikomi. Her first impression of them was...confusion. She had turned to Naruto for an explanation and the blonde did provide it, telling her everything that went down in Ryu's world that he had been a part of. Needless to say, but when Samui had learned all of this she had said that Naruto was going to be looking after them. However Naruto was sure to give her a clear difference of Tenka and Mikomi as partners to pets. Something that Samui had readily understood. Also as luck would have it, just like Tenka and Naruto, Samui and Mikomi bonded. While Mikomi was more comfortable around Naruto than Samui, she still never did anything uncomfortable with Samui. They were just good friends.

"Alright I guess it's time that I get out too," Naruto said with a heavy sigh escaping his lips. He turned the handle for the water off and quickly dried his body. He walked out of the door and he noticed Samui sitting at the edge of the bed calmly waiting for him. Naruto sat next to her and a silence ensured over the house. A few seconds felt like hours to the two blondes before Naruto spoke.

"Samui-chan, I love you. This...is our wedding night. I wanted to share this with you. You said that it had more meaning to wait and I agree. I just want you to know that I won't hurt you," Naruto said and Samui responded by leaning her head to Naruto's shoulder.

"I know. I am just nervous. All people are at some point. I know you wouldn't hurt me. It's just a leap for me. One that I want to take with you. Do you?" Samui asked and Naruto gently touched Samui's stray hand.

"Today, tomorrow, and every other day dattebayo," Naruto answered with a smile and Samui just nodded her head in turn.

* * *

_**Lemon**_

Naruto quickly brought Samui back into a soft kiss of their laps. He could feel a sweet and savory feeling that came from them. Something that had to do with his arousal, but he didn't care. He had loved her and she wanted to take that extra mile with him. He wasn't one to let her down. He wouldn't do that to her.

Naruto's hand trailed up the side of kimono and rested on her shoulder. Samui always liked massages as best Naruto could figure so he gently massaged her left arm which was something Samui took notice of even as their lips continued. The kiss however, was Samui's most current pleasure as she blissfully sighed again. She and Naruto opened their mouths and their tongues danced together in harmony. Samui hadn't spoke it, but Naruto could pick up that she was a very good kisser. Everything she did followed a glorious rhythm that was close to her pace.

Samui's hand raised up and softly touched Naruto's cheek tenderly. All her life she had been sort of cold to most people, even her friends. She distanced herself, but Naruto actually warmed her. She still had her cold personality which was something Naruto liked, but she learned to let go and relax if only for a while.

Naruto and Samui slowly separated from each other's lips and panted while trying to catch their breath before the two stared at each other lovingly and quickly followed through again. Sexual education wasn't a must in shinobi academy. It was one of those things that was probably not needed for genin their age as most teachers figured that parents would explain it to their kids. That's just how Naruto learned and how Samui learned, well the latter learned it with a push from Yugito saying that it was a positive that she do it. Naruto had, much to Kurenai's chagrin, learned from Anko and Samui learned from Mabui. Now they were both happy that they did.

Samui then felt her body slowly lean back and she noticed Naruto beginning to push her slowly and gently to the bed. She landed easily with Naruto on top as they continued to kiss. Her arms and hands went up and roamed his broad back admiring the firm figure that he had despite being in a T-shirt and shorts. She moved her leg up slightly and sighed again before Naruto suddenly broke the kiss. Samui didn't whimper at the loss, but Naruto could tell that she longed to have his lips soon.

"Samui-chan, you're so beautiful," Naruto said and there was something in the way that he said it that made Samui's face glow a tint of pink. She then watched as Naruto raised his hands and placed them on her kimono. He looked up at her for one last confirmation and Samui just closed her eyes and nodded. Naruto, seeing the approval, moved back down and quickly undid the sash around Samui's kimono. He slipped it off her while still admiring the set aura that exuded from her body. Naruto's breath hitched at each turn as his fingers continued to undress his wife. It was like he completely wanted to savor the moment in front of him.

The sash quickly dropped to the floor and Naruto gulped as he opened her kimono. The sight that greeted him was one that would always be burned into his head. Samui was completely naked underneath her kimono, no bra or panties were shown on it telling Naruto that she wanted nothing to try and hinder him. Naruto snapped out of his stupor and placed one of his hands over Samui's left breast. He watched her suddenly suck in her breath and softly chuckled before he quickly captured one into his mouth setting a new pace for Samui and himself. His tongue trailed over Samui's tit while his other hands placed and squeezed with the other breast and its nipple. He could hear Samui's soft moans as her left hand rested on the mop of his hair and her right was used to cover her moans.

"You are perfect Samui-chan. Let me her your voice," Naruto said as he continued to play with his wife's breasts. Big for her age, but a definite plus. The cute areoles of her tit came into view showing her arousal. Samui had heard Naruto's request and took her hand from her mouth.

"Ohhhh Naruto, it feels weird, but good," Samui said and Naruto smiled with a nod of his head before he playfully bit Samui's breast getting her to arch back, but not too much as this was set to Naruto's pace and he liked feeling in control. However, he knew that Samui would have her own revenge. Like him, she was just...unpredictable.

Naruto stopped sucking her breast and quickly trailed his tongue down her soft, flat stomach savoring the taste of her body. A body that was his to enjoy to his delight and pleasure. Naruto leaned off the bedside and knelt to the floor. Samui's face was flushed and her body heated up from the pleasure while she threw her head back while her soft moans echoed through the room as Naruto kissed and licked her thighs and legs. No deformities on her. She was so clean that the light enhanced her skin even though it was low already.

Soon Naruto stopped his ministrations and he noticed how wet Samui was. A lush and pink color slowly dripping from her sex juices. Naruto licked his lips and Samui felt the urge to hide herself from the view of her husband, but she withheld that. She had nothing to hide from him. After all, she was married to him. The time seemed to slow and Samui had noticed that Naruto wasn't doing anything. She was about to say something before her breath hitched and she through her head back.

"Ohhhh kami. N-Naruto what are you...," Samui suddenly as her chest rose and fell from the sudden pleasure of Naruto's mouth latching onto her spot and licking it around. Samui's breath immediately picked up as she arched back in pleasure while Naruto kept his arms firmly around her legs. His tongue swirled around and drove inside her spot quickly licking the juices that fell out into his open mouth.

"N-Naruto, ohhhh uggggghhhh. Y-You're...ohhhh moving too fast Ugh," Samui said as she raised and lowered her hips. She didn't outright scream, but she was definitely pleased at the attention that Naruto was giving her. She had never felt like this before. Nor had she ever thought she would get to experience this from anyone. Naruto grinned at her words before he suddenly got a gleam in his eye and Samui felt herself shudder at what Naruto might be thinking. Naruto closed his eyes quickly and gathered his chakra. He then opened his eyes showing the slits while he pushed his snake-like tongue through Samui's whole getting further than any human tongue could while Samui arched back again.

"Ohhhh uggggh N-Naruto, how did you just...Ohhh it's...slippery," Samui said while Naruto's tongue continued to swirl around inside her hole causing Samui to feel an endless amount of pleasure.

Hearing her words, Naruto quickly sped up and even used his middle finger to pleasure her thatch. Samui's breath grew ragged while she sighed in bliss. She only had the time to react to the kiss that Naruto had decided to get while his fingers played with her hole.

"Samui-chan, you're so wet. You're lips are so soft. You like this don't you?" Naruto asked, but Samui didn't answer. She just let her body gravitate to Naruto's movements as they continued to kiss. Her blonde face showed the sweat protruding down her form long the open kimono underneath her body. Seeing all of this really got Naruto aroused as Samui could feel his hardness along her thigh. She would have her own fun, but first is first.

"Ugggh ohhhhhh N-Naruto. J-Just a minute. Ohhhhhh god," Samui gripped the sheets of the bed and separated from Naruto's own lips before he went back down and continued to lick Samui's spot before she arched back and grunted signaling to Naruto her release as her juices flooded into his mouth. Naruto widened his eyes slightly as he felt like he could drown from this, but he quickly drank it all and when he felt Samui was finished, he backed away while she slumped to the ground huffing continuously. Naruto chuckled and wiped his cheek of anything he missed. He then leaned up and kissed Samui on the cheek getting a small rise from her.

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself," Naruto said and Samui glanced up at him, her face still red from her little session before she grabbed Naruto's hand and in a quick motion trapped him to the bed much to his surprise while she straddled him.

"Hmm so you think it's cool to try and make me moan do you?" Samui asked and Naruto just smiled while she responded with a quick kiss. She didn't really care that she could taste herself, but she was fine with it. It might be something that she would grow accustomed to.

"You just seemed so cute when I did that," Naruto said and Samui tapped his T-shirt aimlessly while she thought something over before glaring back.

"Then allow me to return the favor to you," she said and her delicate hands quickly grabbed the folds of Naruto's T-shirt as she lifted it over his head and threw it to the floor. She could see the years of training across his form. A built stomach, built arms and a firm jawline. A very handsome young man to be desired by women alike. However Samui would only ever allow Ayane such a thing, but to even think of that, Samui would need to fight her. See just how much of an influence this kunoichi had over her husband, but that could wait.

Samui kissed Naruto's lips while her hands roamed his form allowing her to take into detail all of his body. The two then parted and Samui kissed Naruto gently while using one of her hands to slowly push Naruto to the bed which he followed her instructions. Her thin fingers trailed around his stomach where Kyuubi and Nibi resided. She gave it a quick kiss which made the two bijuu who had been watching secretly smile to each other and merely jump at each other's bones right then and there, but neither Naruto nor Samui knew about it.

Samui rubbed her hand over Naruto's hardon through his boxers getting a low groan from him before she slipped her hand through and took a hold of it. She shuddered slightly at his size. She had studied human anatomy and this was exceptional for his age. She wondered just what her first time would be like if this was with her. She quickly took off his boxers and knelt down. She looked at Naruto's hardened muscle and felt her body tremble though she didn't show it. She grabbed it again and quickly moved her hand up and down in experimentation while she turned to Naruto who looked more than a little aroused. Content with his reaction, Samui moved her hand a little faster over Naruto's dick while Naruto groaned his approval. Samui might've prided herself on Naruto's reaction as she hadn't done this before. She then gave it a soft lick with her tongue while Naruto flinched.

"Kami Samui-chan, that felt amazing," Naruto said and Samui just looked up before giving a small smile and she quickly licked Naruto's cock again trailing it up and down sending Naruto into some type of bliss while his breath hitched again. He then felt something really went and groaned loudly as Samui took his entire length in his mouth and slowly bobbed her head up and down.

"Oh god. Damn Samui-chan, you're amazing. Uggggghhhh," Naruto said as Samui continued. She didn't stop and she controlled her gag reflex. It wasn't anything too difficult for her at the moment. She just continued to suck Naruto off while one of her hands followed her mouth's movement as it slid up and down his shaft. Naruto moaned aloud while his hands rested over Samui's head allowing her to do what she wanted. He had his turn and now she would. She then popped it out of her mouth and gave one more lick before speaking.

"I'm not very experienced so is it...good?" Samui asked with uncertainty and Naruto smiled.

"It's great Samui-chan. It's the best I've had, n-not that I ever had one before, but I-I mean it's the ummm," Naruto sighed and rubbed the back of his head while Samui snickered. She closed her eyes and nodded.

"I know what you mean. Thank you," Samui said and she continued again taking Naruto's breath away while she continued to work on his hot rod. She could feel it reach the back of her throat a few times, but that was because she tried to get it that way. Samui always did like trying new things and this might as well be one of them. She could fell Naruto buck his hips a few times and she didn't really mind it so long as it was at a controlled pace that she liked.

"Umm Samui-chan, do you mind if I...make a request?" Naruto asked and Samui stopped for a few minutes, she wasn't sucking him off, but her hand was still moving keeping him hard. The way he looked at her lustfully turned her on slightly and she wondered about this request of her husband.

"Very well. What is it?" she asked and Naruto scratched his cheek. He lowered himself to Samui's ear and whispered into it making the blonde's eyebrows slightly rise. She inwardly chuckled and shook her head while Naruto leaned back a little embarrassed. She slightly glare at him with her usually cold eyes, but Naruto could see that she was interested.

"And where did you learn this from?" Samui asked and Naruto rubbed the back of his head.

"Anko-nee and Ero-sennin said that guys like it when a woman does that so I thought we could try it out," Naruto said and though Samui had already made her decision, she teased Naruto into thinking that she was contemplating it.

"Very well. If it will make you happy," Samui said and she leaned up. Samui placed her breasts over Naruto's cock and quickly smothered it while she allowed Naruto to buck his hips. He groaned in pleasure of her soft mounds against his hot rod and Samui could feel the immense heat and friction of her lover's hardness against her large assets while she sucked the tip a few times. She bounced her tits up and down Naruto's cock while the blonde groaned his approval. How Samui was even single back in Kumo he didn't know. Any guy would kill to have this sort of treatment, but it was too late. She was Naruto's wife and only he got to enjoy her, same could be said for her and Ayane.

Samui had never done this before, not even Yugito or Mabui had told her about it, but it felt good to her making her even more aroused. She swirled her tongue over Naruto's tip while the blonde's breath hitched.

"Oh god Samui-chan, I-I'm gonna...," Naruto warned and Samui heard him. She just sped up faster with her motions and Naruto groaned before he balled his fist and grunted releasing his cum into her mouth. Samui widened her eyes to the sudden rush of white liquid, but she kept it hidden will. She then remembered what Naruto did for her and gulped it down. A salty taste, but nonetheless very good to her. She pulled back and a few shots went onto her chest while Naruto leaned back and huffed while Samui used a finger and swiped the cum off her face from Naruto's orgasm. She looked at it for a bit before shrugging and licking her finger clean unknowingly giving Naruto an erotic sight.

"Samui-chan," Naruto said as he grabbed Samui and pulled her to the bed while kissing her. They could both taste the mixture of each other in their mouths and it only served to turn them on more. The air was filled with their arousal and it was one of the reasons why Naruto had sent Mikata into the woods which she didn't mind. Mikata loved the woods, especially at night since she could camouflage herself well.

Naruto quickly aligned himself to Samui spot, but stopped just mere inches. He glanced towards her and Samui placed a hand on his cheek while she slowly began to grind her lower half to his cock. Naruto sighed and he slowly pushed his dick into Samui's pussy getting a wince from her at his size. She balled her fists, but Naruto caught them and took a hold of each allowing Samui to squeeze his hands as much as she needed. Naruto then leaned forward and kissed her to lessen the pain of having her virginity taken until he rested inside her. She was very slippery, but still kept a tight hold over him. Samui never felt so full of something in her life. It felt amazing to be connected to the one that she loved.

"You can move now," she said and Naruto nodded as he rocked his hips slowly inside her. He moved slow at first for her benefit as they set a steady pace just enjoying the feeling of being connected to each other before the lust took over both of them. Naruto quickly plunged his hips fast and deep hitting Samui's walls getting a loud moan out of her as the sounds of skin slapping became apparent.

"Ohhhh Naruto. Ohhhh god, I can feel you inside me. It's hot and ugggghhhh amazing. I love you Naruto," Samui said while Naruto nodded.

"I love you too Samui. This is amazing for me also," Naruto said and Samui's moan rang through the place from their lovemaking. Naruto then, feeling a little bold, quickly rolled Samui over and placed her on her knees and arms before he pistoned faster inside her getting another moan out of Samui for the action and position that followed. Naruto could see her breasts flail around before he grabbed them and played with them while his tongue trailed over her neck.

"Oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god. Uggghhh Naruto, y-you're so rough," Samui said and Naruto took that as a compliment to his performance. Samui turned her body and wrapped her arm around Naruto's neck for a little leverage as he continued to pound into her pussy granting Samui a much better pleasure than the last.

"Oh fuck Samui-chan, you are the best. Ahhhh damn, I'm getting close," Naruto said as a warning and he knew she was nearing her second orgasm as well since she was trying to really tighten her hips. He then twisted and fell to the bed while Samui quickly assumed control and raised her hips before sinking them down allowing Naruto to see his cock appear and disappear all the same. She then leaned over and kissed him before they felt each other. They screamed in unison as Naruto's cum flooded Samui's pussy and her juices ran along the length of his cock. Both felt their toes curl, but they dropped from their high and fell to the bed huffing. Samui fell to Naruto's chest and as soon as she could catch her breath she spoke.

"That was amazing. I'm glad we waited," Samui said and Naruto nodded. He wrapped his hands around Samui's waist and smiled.

"Me too. It held a lot more meaning didn't it?" Naruto asked and Samui nodded her head. She then flinched as Naruto began to rock his hips into her again catching his second wind.

"Haven't had enough have you?" she asked and Naruto shook his head.

"You know me. Always mister energetic. It's the man you married," He said and Samui agreed before she kissed him again and both blondes quickly picked up where they left off.

Outside the house, Jiraiya chuckled with his telescope through the window as he jotted down notes to his notepad. This was gold, pure gold. The very next Icha-Icha edition. And he had a front row seat. Best thing? Tsunade was drunk from the party in the village and wouldn't be making any guest appearances.

"Hehehe oh the kid is a gold mine. I knew he was paying attention when I told him about this stuff," Jiraiya said before he felt a large KI over his body.

"Hmm so you think my son is worthy of being in your little books do you?" Kurenai asked glaring daggers at Jiraiya making the man shiver. He flinched at her ice cold tone and he didn't have to turn around to know that she was glaring so coldly at him that he might be freezing.

"I-I was just making sure that Naruto d-didn't screw up. I worry about him," Jiraiya said while Kurenai merely folded her arms taking a step closer.

"Is that right? Then you can worry about him while I take you to Sarutobi-sama's office," Kurenai said and she was about to grab him before...

"**ROOOOOOOAAAAARRRRR," **Kurenai and Jiraiya widened their eyes to the loud roar that came from the forest behind them. They both figured it was a large animal, but they could see something moving down there and Kurenai glared. It was something surrounded by the earth walls behind it. Whatever it was, Naruto was aware of it and had it around.

However, seeing his chance, Jiraiya shunshined away, but Kurenai quickly followed him not letting some animal's roar get in the way of her achieving her righteous fury on the Toad Sage while Naruto and Samui continued to enjoy each other.

* * *

_**Lemon end, With Ayane**_

Ayane quickly came to the balcony of the hotel that she and her friends were staying at. Shiden had called her up to it for some kind of talk, but she didn't know what it would be a talk about. Unless it was something mission related then Ayane never really heard anything from him. Which she could understand because of her biological father, Raido. The guy still pissed her off to no end.

Ayane opened the upper door and she noticed Shiden calmly sitting on a mat looking at the moon. She knew he didn't have to turn around to know it was her. He was good enough to do that or else he wouldn't be their clan head. Ayane saluted her uncle and felt to one knee.

"You wanted to speak with me?" Ayane asked professionally and Shiden narrowed his eyes. He looked up at the moon before he slowly got up and nodded turning around.

"That's right. Ayane, would you...follow all of my orders?" Shiden asked and Ayane raised an eyebrow at the question. She didn't really have to think about it, so she answered.

"Hai," she said and Shiden couldn't resist the small smirk on his face. He was really about to test that little yes of her with this next order.

"Good, then kill Naruto Yuhi-Uzumaki," Shiden said and Ayane immediately flinched. She widened her red eyes at the ground at such an order. Her legs felt weak and her face shivered.

"Why?" Ayane asked as she wasn't ready to accept that order. She had to have a reason. Did Naruto do something? No, he couldn't have. He was almost always around her and she had stayed with him. They...kissed. She felt happy around him. He couldn't have done something, no not him.

"Hmm you ask me why. The old Ayane would've just done what I asked. You said that you would follow my orders without question. Kill Naruto Yuhi-Uzumaki," Shiden said and Ayane remained unmoving. Shiden glared at her before he advanced on her. Each step felt like a huge stomp on her world at what he was requesting of her. Yes the shinobi life wasn't pleasant and sacrifices were...going to happen, but to outright kill someone, someone she had come to enjoy having around, for no reason. It...couldn't be done.

"I am sorry Shiden-sama, but I cannot follow that order," Ayane said and Shiden glared. Ayane, hesitantly, looked up and saw his unwavering glare. She felt so small under it, but she stood fast for it.

"Hmm and you say that you want to be the leader of the Hajin Mon Sect. Those who can't follow orders are traitors. Are you a traitor Ayane?" Shiden asked. Ayane gulped and shook her head left and right, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. If she did, then her humanity be damned. She wouldn't have it anymore.

"I'm not traitor to you Shiden-sama, but I...refuse to accept that mission. I will not do it. You know of my dream to be the leader of the Hajin Mon Sect. It was my greatest wish that I accomplish in my life. I wanted people to recognize how hard I had worked. How far I had come from being just the 'Cursed Child' that everyone thought, but I have come to a conclusion. To hell with all of them," Ayane said and Shiden raised an eyebrow. Ayane sighed and stood to her feet.

"I don't need their acknowledgement. I know I'm a good shinobi. Kasumi knows it, Hayate knows it, Mother knows it, Ryu-sama knows it. But most importantly to me, Naruto knows it. I will never be a traitor to our village, but I will not be a traitor to Naruto for all he's done. He's helped Ryu-sama with the Dark Dragon Blade, he's strong and I trust him myself. I-I'm sorry, but anything dealing with Naruto then I can't do it, much less kill him under your orders," Ayane said and Shiden drew a sword and aimed it Ayane's throat making her shiver.

"Is that your final say?" he asked and Ayane closed her eyes and submitted her fate.

"It is," she spoke and Shiden continued to look at her. He glared evenly at her for a little while and saw that she was more than ready to give up her life if it meant that she wouldn't be the one to kill Naruto. Shiden still glared until he noticed a band fall off Ayane's wrist. It was the same band that Naruto gave her during the Land of Iron tournament. The very same band that marked their friendship and rivalry. It was more important to her than anything. She never took it off except for sleep. Same could be said for Naruto, unless he was sleeping or somewhere else unimportant then he never took off Ayane's headband. It was always somewhere on his body. It had even been on his body at his wedding, but no one could see it. She meant that much to him.

Shiden withdrew his blade and smiled as he turned around to look at the moon. He just nodded and sighed.

"And so the moon shines it's light down on the ones that hold to their truth. So to do the winds of change shift when a person holds to their ideals even in the face of death. It is as I thought. Open your eyes Ayane," Shiden said and Ayane did indeed open them. Shiden walked forward a little before he turned around.

"I'm glad that you've learned. That is right, no one else's opinion matters so long as you hold to what you belief to be right. Ayane, I can feel it around you. You want to stay here," Shiden said and Ayane just looked at the ground, non-responsive. It light of new things, she did want to stay, but she still had obligations, things that had to be done in her world. She couldn't just up and leave.

"I...do feel a strong connection here, but I can't just up and leave. I'm not a registered shinobi of this village. I doubt it would be in the Mugen Tenshin Clan's best interest if I-," Ayane trailed off while Shiden smirked.

"As of right now, the Mugen Tenshin Clan is of no concern to you. As your leader, I am ordering you to stay here. You will stay as a Konoha kunoichi. You will show this world the power of Mugen Tenshin. Your clothes and things will be delivered by next week. Am I understood?" Shiden asked in a tone that left no room for argument. Ayane just stayed silent for a bit before she bowed and formed a light grin.

"Hai Shiden-sama if it is your wish then I will stay here," Ayane said as she got up, spun on her heel and left with a small smile on her face. Seeing her leave, Shiden shook his head and sighed again.

"Too much pride in that girl to admit that she truly does want to stay. She's never defied me until today. Naruto Yuhi-Uzumaki, you are a wonder," Shiden said before he looked back up at the moon and its glimmering light.

_**With Naruto**_

Naruto opened his eyes to the darkness around him and sighed as he tried to get up, but he noticed something on him and looked with a smile to see Samui in content. They were both very tired and had reason to be, but Naruto needed to get something and it couldn't wait. So the blonde got up from the bed and adjusted Samui so she didn't wake up and continued to walk down the stairs. He went into the living room and was about to unsealed his Kitetsu from a scroll before a poof came next to him. It was Taro.

"Hey Taro, what's up? Anything new?" Naruto asked and Taro dropped a scroll into his hands.

"**Nah, nothing really. Gaia and Mikata are still hanging around somewhere in the forest. I don't know where, but it's hell if I care. I received the scroll from Pakura-san. She wants you to respond as fast as possible," **Taro said and Naruto nodded feeling the urgency as he flicked on the light and sat on the couch. He unfurled the scroll and read along it.

"_To Head Master,_

_This is Pakura of the network, but you would know that. Anyway, Maki and I have arrived within Otogakure and we are currently looking around. I hope you are sitting down as I have a few things to report. I would like to begin with the additions of our network. I do realize that you have instructed us to act with the most discretion possible, but while I was in Taki I looked around and Maki has befriended the Nanabi Jinchuuriki, Fu, and we have revealed to her our network. She has joined and I am keeping her in my sights. I hope you do not worry so much. Also Suna is looking for Maki as they have placed her in the bingo book. It was a message received to us from Gaara and his siblings. The council is ordering shinobi to come after Maki and I believe that I know why. She seems to hold a bloodline, one that is similar to the Sandaime Kazekage of Suna. He was renowned for his use of Jiton as well as the use of Satetsu(Iron Sand). Maki had displayed some of these abilities. I am unsure of what to do, but I will figure something out. Also Tayuya has informed me of two new members. Momochi Zabuza and Haku Momochi. I do not know how they have come, but Tayuya says that they are beneficial. What are your orders sir?_

_Pakura," _

Naruto read through the note and sighed as he leaned back into the chair. Maki having a bloodline just like the Sandaime Kazekage really shocked Naruto, but no more than hearing about Fu, did as well. He was happy that another jinchuuriki was known to him and he could save them if not then Pakura was there. She was the most...experienced at things like this. Even above Naruto in some areas. Still, she wanted his orders so he would give them to her. Besides he had to bring them all together so why not now? He could get them together at the Taki hideout and hand them a new improved seal.

Naruto jotted down his orders to everyone in the network currently except for Alma. She wouldn't be able to make it and Naruto knew that for a fact so he didn't bother, but he did send her a quick hello note just to make sure that she was alright. He then finished and handed it to Taro, who poofed out to the next people to get the note. Naruto then sighed and stood to his feet. He turned off the light and went back upstairs forgetting what it was he wanted to do.

_**With Maki**_

Maki finished her exercises and just snorted at nothing to do. She looked around the entire room, but the sleeping girl wasn't waking up from what she could see. So she just continued to work before she had an idea. It made her anxious to even try to see it again, but she just pushed that anxiety down. It was because she was anxious that she was afraid of it, but if it helped her then it couldn't be all bad.

Maki breathed easily and closed her eyes. She concentrated her chakra and her dark rings formed around her eyes as she held out her hand. She noticed her hand glowing with chakra before she noticed black sand coming into the room. She kept calm and watched as the sand came together. Maki looked at it and raised her hand and the black sand flowed into the air swirling around to her desire.

"_Wow, the only thing this looks like is the jutsu of Sandaime-sama. He had the weapon of Iron Sand. We learned about it in the academy," _Maki thought to herself before the sand turned into a dagger to her will. She held it in her hand before her eyes returned to normal and the sand broke apart. Maki sighed and shook her head at her weird abilities before she heard a moan. She turned around and noticed the orange haired girl stir finally. She opened her eyes and they darted around the room in a panic before they rested on the form of Maki.

"Umm hi, my name is Maki. Who are you?" she asked the newly awakened girl.

_**With Pakura**_

Pakura pulled out a slip of paper and handed it to Fu. The Nanabi jinchuuriki looked at the paper with confusion in her voice while Pakura took out another piece of paper.

"This is known as Chakra Paper. It will tell you your affinity. If you have earth it will crumble. Water, it will drip wet. Fire, it will burst into flames. Wind, it will slice in half. Lightning, it will crinkle. Don't worry, once we know your nature then we can begin. Go for it," Pakura encouraged and Fu nodded nervously. She hoped that she would get something good. She quickly changed her chakra through it and waited for a few seconds. Soon the paper split in half and Fu smiled before it changed to confusion for her and Pakura as one half started to drip and the other crinkled. Pakura raised an eyebrow while Fu turned to her for an explanation.

"Hmm so you have three affinities. That's quite unusual. Even the higher shinobi only have two. Like myself. My Shakuton is a combination of Fire and Lightning. Impressive Fu, while I don't know much in the way of Suiton techniques, I still know a few Raiton and quite a few Fūton techniques. Yeah, this will work just fine," Pakura said and Fu nodded happily before Pakura's eyes darted to the left.

"You can come out now!" She shouted and both were amazed to see a pale teen come out of the trees. He landed to the ground and glared at them both. He carefully walked up to them and while Pakura knew he wasn't much of a threat in terms of skill, she still had to be carful as Fu was with her.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Pakura asked, but she had a pretty good idea of who this guy was. No, that was wrong, she had a good idea of what he wanted from her.

"My name is Kimimaro and you are both to present yourselves to Orochimaru-sama at once. If you don't I will be forced to take action and bring you to him," Kimimaro said and Pakura glared evenly at him before she moved Fu behind her.

"And what does a traitorous snake want with my group?" Pakura asked and Kimimaro glared.

"I wasn't informed. You will know when you come. I will not ask again," Kimimaro said getting ready for a fight if he had to. Pakura glared while Fu did the same. They were all ready to strike before a poof came next to Pakura. She looked down and noticed it was Taro.

"Sorry I gotta take this," she said and Kimimaro relaxed. He still gave them a cold glare, but he didn't attack. Soon Taro poofed out and Pakura read through the scroll of Naruto's orders and nodded to herself before placing it away.

"Sorry, but we have somewhere to be. Maybe some other time," she said as she and Fu turned to leave before they noticed a bone spear stab the tree next to them.

"Then I will have to use for on you both. You will come to Orochimaru-sama," Kimimaro said and he charged at them both. Pakura sighed and quickly placed Fu behind her. She flashed through some handsigns and, not wanting to fight, decided to just make a break for it back to the house.

"**Shakuton: ****Nichiyōgakure no Jutsu(Scorch Release: Hiding In The Sun Technique)," **Pakura shouted as she formed a large fireball over the area. It's lighted shined brightly making Kimimaro stop to cover his eyes as it covered their forms. It soon dispersed and Kimimaro noticed that he was completely alone and even their chakra signatures were gone.

"Orochimaru-sama is not going to be pleased with this," Kimimaro said to himself before he rushed off through the woods to try and find Pakura and Fu.

_**With Pakura and Fu**_

Pakura open and closed the door while Fu huffed lightly. Both were back in their apartment and both noticed Maki sitting at the table having tea with the now awake young female.

"Pakura-sensei, is something the matter?" Maki asked and Pakura collected herself and stood to her feet.

"We were found by Orochimaru, but I expected that. One of their spies had seen what Maki did to save the girl and apparently we have caught his interest while Maki growled.

"We can't go to him. He's the reason that Suna is in debt to Konoha. It was him who...," Maki stopped as Pakura patted her on the head.

"I know Maki. I know so don't worry. Now then, who is this?" Pakura asked turning to the girl who bowed to them all.

"Umm hello. I'm Sasame Fuma. T-Thank you for rescuing me. I-I know you didn't have to, but I appreciate it," she said and Pakura nodded.

"It was nothing. Do you have anywhere to go?" the older shinobi asked and Sasame shook her head left and right while Pakura sighed.

"I see. Well then you can stay with us. Why don't you get washed up and we'll see about dinner," Pakura said and Sasame nodded before she got up and quickly walked away into the bath. Meanwhile Pakura sat down and called for Fu to sit down also.

"We have new orders. In one weeks time we will be going back to Taki, and our little hideout. Fu this will be your first time seeing our spy master so make sure to be respectful, or not if he doesn't care. He's not really the type," Pakura said and Fu nodded.

_**With Gaara and his siblings**_

The three shinobi were all sitting in the trees getting some sleep, well two of them were. Gaara stayed awake to think about things with the council. They investigation to Maki just confused him. He had hoped to see her and acquire some answers, but if even she didn't know then what was the point?

Gaara soon turned his head and he noticed Taro looking at him. Taro bowed and dropped Gaara a scroll before he poofed out. Gaara unfurled the scroll and read through it. Orders from his jinchuuriki in arms, Naruto Yuhi-Uzumaki. Gaara narrowed his eyes and before long he seemed content. Looks like he would get his answers after all.

Temari yawned and rubbed her eyes as she saw Gaara still awake and looking at the moon.

"Gaara? Hey what is it?" Temari asked and Gaara just turned to her. He then looked back at the moon and snorted.

"Get your rest Temari. We are going to Taki at dawn. Maki and the others will be there," Gaara said and Temari widened her eyes before she merely nodded her head and fell back asleep taking Gaara's orders into consideration. Gaara just continued to stare at the moon in morbid curiosity.

_**With Tayuya and Kin**_

Tayuya shunshined to the ground at an underground abandoned Kiri facility and rubbed her neck with a heavy sigh escaping her lips. Right behind her was Kin who had requested a break from the store owner.

"Hey fuckers, are you here?" Tayuya all but shouted and she heard a suck of teeth as Zabuza and Haku appeared. Kin managed a wave to Haku and the girl waved back.

"Geez, just alert the entire Kiri squad to us. What the fuck do you care?" Zabuza asked while Tayuya rolled her eyes.

"Hey you're tough. Just man the fuck up," she said before Kin patted her shoulder easing the tension between the two while Haku did the same.

"Sorry about that. Umm we just came to ask if you had anything to report," Kin said and Zabuza folded his arms.

"When I agreed to this little network, it was for the simple purpose that you said I could overthrow the Mizukage with the resistance's help. Yes they are helpful, especially my old friend, Mei Terumi, but this is almost taking too long. Do you even have any idea how hard it is to get away from it?" Zabuza asked while Kin bowed.

"What Zabuza-sama is saying is that we like the network, but it's hard to keep face unless we're together. So what did you need?" Haku asked and Tayuya shook her head.

"It's not what we need, it's what you fuckers need. Tell your leader that the Mizukage is ordering his militia to the front lines soon. It seems that he's ready to put a final end to you once and for all. You have been locked in this war for a long time. If you're ever going to attack then you need to do it now," Tayuya said while Zabuza grabbed the hilt of his sword. Haku merely nodded before everyone heard a poof and saw Taro on the ground. Kin knelt down and took the scroll that was wrapped around his body and Taro bowed before he left.

"How come we never get his messages?" Zabuza asked childishly while Haku snickered. Kin picked up the note and showed it to Tayuya. She glared at it slightly and sighed.

"Well for one the seal won't work unless the person who made the seal does it. It's not mine. It's just to mimic one that you are in until he sees you. Which might be very soon," Tayuya said and Zabuza narrowed his eyes. Kin handed them the scroll and both looked it over. Haku raised an eyebrow while Zabuza snorted.

"Well it's about damn time I should say," Zabuza said to himself with a small snicker across his face.

_**With Naruto, one day later**_

Naruto folded his arms while Samui placed four cups of tea onto the coffee table in front of their couch. She then bowed and sat down next to Naruto before the two people across from them picked up the cups and took a quick drink while Naruto spoke.

"So you're related to my mother. You only came back to Konoha for supplies, is that right?" Naruto asked Tsunade with Shizune sitting next to her. The Slug Princess nodded her head though she wondered if she had been slacking off. This blonde's cold glare had really settled uneasily with her. He really was Kurenai's son after all.

"Yeah that's right. I wanted you to know that I didn't know about you until very recently. It was something that I had always wondered about with Kushina and Minato, but I didn't take the effort to look into it. I would like to apologize for that. I can't begin to understand the life you lived but-," Tsunade stopped as Naruto raised a hand.

"The past is the past. I won't look to it anymore. Ero-sennin told me about your circumstances and I acknowledge them. However in all honesty, I want to be mad at you," Naruto said bluntly causing Tsunade to flinch. Shizune's eyes darted left and right between the two blonde before she noticed Samui just calmly drinking her own tea with her eyes closed, but she was listening to the conversation.

"I want to be mad at you for not being there when I was sure you could have. I want to really be mad at that, but Kaa-chan trained me better than that and I know where I stand with you currently. It's up to you if you want anything more. I won't go looking for your attention, but I want us to at least try to work on our relationship. If it means anything to you," Naruto said and Tsunade nodded not missing a beat.

"If there is anything that I can do then I will do it, but I just want to tell you that I realize my mistakes and I realized that I failed a crucial responsibility. It was my fault," Tsunade said and Naruto just sighed.

"Forget it. Like I said, the past can't be changed and I bear no complete hatred for you. You did what you had to and we'll do what we need to. Simple as that right?" Naruto asked and Tsunade nodded. Both got up and gave each other a quick hug. Shizune smiled and Samui placed her teacup down while a grin came across her face.

The two relatives parted from each other and Tsunade stood to her feet.

"I guess I will stick around. Someone's gotta look out for you cheeky ass brat," Tsunade said before she took Shizune and the two left the room. Naruto and Samui glanced to each other before sighing and shaking their heads. It would be interesting in Konoha now.

_**Konohagakure, four days later**_

Platoon 13 was absolutely floored as they looked in front of them. None of them had their chunin flak jackets on since they didn't really care for them, but this was just incredible. Sasuke and Shikamaru were surprised while Naruto was floored. Samui seemed surprised, but she hid it very well. This was the chance she was waiting for, but to say that she was expecting it was very untrue.

"J-J-J-Ji-Jiji is this some kind of a joke?" Naruto asked and Sarutobi shook his head pointing to the person.

"Two days ago. Platoon 13 meet your new teammate Ayane Tengu. She is the first of many shinobi of the Hayabusa Village and Mugen Tenshin Clan that will transfer from there to here for shinobi training. However, under Shiden-dono's acceptance, Ayane has been made into a full Konoha shinobi. As Naruto knows of her skills then she is chunin ranked. She will be placed with your squad since she is most familiar with Naruto," Sarutobi said while Sasuke smirked.

"Cheating already Naruto? Shame on you," Sasuke said before Naruto rolled his eyes ignoring the Uchiha. Naruto just walked up to her in confusion.

"Ayane-chan, what about your dream? You wanted to be the leader of the Hajin Mon Sect didn't you? You shouldn't abandon your dream like that," Naruto said and Ayane just snorted and rolled her eyes. She opted to wear the headband around her arm like Shikamaru and she proceeded to fold them while she walked up to Naruto.

"Hmph don't think for one second that I have given up my ambition. I'm not going to become the true leader to the Hajin Mon Sect so I will become it's sub-leader. The sub-leader deals with Konoha as its shinobi and I will be sending messages to Shiden-sama. Think of me as...an ambassador of sorts," Ayane said and Naruto just nodded while Ayane stepped a little closer and whispered.

"Besides I still haven't finished my business with you and I certainly plan on doing so," Ayane said and Naruto felt a shiver go down his spine while Ayane walked over to, and stood by, Samui. The two exchanged a glare to each other before nodding and standing.

"Samui will still be the captain, and Naruto the sub-captain, but you are to still show Ayane-san the ropes, if she wants," Sarutobi said and everyone else nodded before Naruto walked up to him.

"Jiji, do you have a mission relating to Taki?" Naruto asked and Sarutobi narrowed his eyes.

"Yes I believe that I do, but what would you need from Taki?" Sarutobi asked and Naruto turned back to his friends before smiling and turning back.

"I need to...gather information from some people," Naruto said and Sarutobi glared. Spy network business more than likely. It was discussed with Sarutobi and Jiraiya that Naruto could gather his network together for talks and such, but would have to run it by Sarutobi to approve it. Which he would always do as anything would be helpful in the long run for Konoha.

"I see. Very well then. Platoon 13 will have it's first mission to Taki. You will be delivering this scroll to their leader. It's a B-ranked mission, but with the five of you then there should be no problems," Sarutobi said and everyone saluted him and bowed before they all left the room while Sarutobi smoked his pipe.

"Are you sure you won't take the job?" Sarutobi asked Tsunade who had been sitting there. She glared at Sarutobi and snorted.

"No fuckin' way. I'd rather give up gambling. You know my history with that shit," Tsunade said and Sarutobi smirked.

"Then how about a bet?" He asked and Tsunade's ears twitched. She folded her arms and turned to Sarutobi.

"Fine, what kind of bet?" Tsunade asked and Sarutobi grinned.

"Oh you'll see," he said and he left Tsunade wanting to know as she walked out of the room before casting one more glare at her old sensei before she quickly left. Sarutobi snickered as he realized that he just got her in his clutches. Now he just had to seal the deal completely.

_**Alternate World, with Hayate**_

Hayate panted as he went to Kasumi and helped her to her feet. Both growled while the rain poured over them. Raidou had come to attack the Mugen Tenshin clan. He would've looked forward to seeing his daughter, but she wasn't around which confused him, but he could honestly care less.

"Weakling. How dare you, a shinobi of Mugen Tenshin, hide behind a woman?! It is such a disgrace," Raidou shouted at Hayate who glared at him in rage. He stood to his feet and crackled his knuckles as he stood Raidou down.

"Hayate, don't do it!" Kasumi shouted while Hayate's hands lit up in lightning. Raidou's hands did the same and he grinned before they both shouted.

"**Hijutsu: Rekkū Jinpū Satsu( Secret Technique: Torn Sky Blast)," **they both shouted at the same time and the lightning collided together causing a massive energy to engulf the two while Kasumi looked on. Raidou chuckled while Hayate sweated. As expected of his father's brother, he really was strong.

"Not bad, but not good enough!" Raidou shouted and the blast exploded sending Hayate flying through the ground before he slammed into a tree and gasped as his spine was injured knocking him out and to the ground. Kasumi widened her eyes and raced to Hayate's aid while Raidou laughed.

"I finally have it. The Torn Sky Blast Technique. Thank you Mugen Tenshin for this chance. Sayōnara you fools," He said before he quickly vanished. Kasumi growled lowly before turning to her brother.

"Hayate? Hayate! Wake up. Wake up please! HAYATE!" Kasumi shouted as the tears rolled down her face. This...wasn't a good day for the Mugen Tenshin Clan.

==================**_Omake: Meeting Tenka and Mikomi==========================_**

Kiba grumbled along with Neji and Ino who had been tasked with a simple D-rank mission together. Why you ask? Why Kurenai had told Sarutobi about some weird roar coming from the back of Naruto's compound so Sarutobi ordered Kiba, Ino and Neji to find out about it.

"Man this sucks. Why do we have to do this shit? It's probably just some stupid animal," Ino said while Kiba nodded. Neji nodded also before they came up to the large and menacing looking parallel stone pillars.

"W-Well Kiba, go on. It's the funny ones who die first," Ino said while Kiba growled. Akamaru whimpered before Kiba smiled.

"Hey come on Akamaru. It'll be fine. We'll show them who is boss! YAHOO!" Kiba shouted before he ran through woods and disappeared into the woods. Ino sighed and Neji shook his head at the terrible acts of their teammate.

10 minutes later

"Umm he's been gone a long time Neji. Are you sure we shouldn't go and look for him?" Ino asked leaning against the wall while Neji just shrugged his shoulders not really caring. He skipped a stone into a pond.

"AHHHHHHHHH! Oh my god, oh fuckin' god, son of a bitch! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!?" Kiba shouted as Ino and Neji jumped up to their feet. Both saw Kiba run out of the walls crying before Neji grabbed him.

"Get a hold of yourself idiot. What's the matter? What did you see?" Neji asked but Kiba just shuddered.

"N-No, no don't go in there. It'll eat you alive! RUN AWAY! MOMMY!" Kiba shouted with Akamaru not far behind him as they both speed away.

"Geez what's wrong with that idiot. Don't worry Neji, I'll get through this," Ino said as she walked through. Neji just shrugged his shoulder and leaned against the wall.

"AHHHHHHH! Help! It's a monster! Run for your life! NOOOOOOOO! I don't wanna die! WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT THING?!" Ino shouted as she ran and Neji could see some of her hair...burning and the shoulder of her dress was ripped off as she sped away.

Neji grumbled and figured that enough was enough of the shit. He looked at the large entrance and shrugged.

"What the fuck is wrong with those two? What's so damn bad about a big, dumb...animal?"

"**ROOOOOOOOOOAAAAAARRRRRRR!" **Neji flinched and shiver quickly went through his spin. He shook his head and just pressed on before a huge fireball shot from the entrance and into a tree behind him. He widened his eyes in horror before he gulped.

"W-Well everything checks out okay here. I guess I will just l-leave now. Yep, Fate has decreed that I not set foot into that place. There is no denying Fate. Yep, I will just say that I saw nothing and leave it at that. Good lookin' out Fate," Neji said as he walked away. The growling got bigger, he walked faster. It snarled, he jogged. It roared again, he flew off away from the house.

To that day, it was the only D-rank mission that couldn't be completed by a genin team. Also the one day that the Neji Hyuuga, of the Hyuuga Clan, cried.

* * *

_**KG: Well that's it. Also don't worry people, Ayane will be at the DOA mess as well as the Ninja Gaiden sigma stuff. It wouldn't be good without her. See you later people. Stay Breezy, protect what's important to you, review and SEND ME CREAM SODA! Also do something for me. It's not a big deal I just wanted to tell you to...um what was it? Oh yeah, RESPECT THE FUCKIN' CREAM, EVEN TO YOUR FUCKIN' DEATH! Bye bye.**_


	26. Chapter 26

_**KG: N-No, No no no no no no no no NOOOOOOOO! Where is it? Where the fuck is it?!**_

_**Samui: What are you screaming about so early in the morning?**_

_**KG: It's gone! It's really gone! (Cries) NOOOO!**_

_**Naruto: Argh! What the hell dattebayo?! What did you lose?**_

_**KG: M-My first ever bottle of cream soda! I always keep it near my bed for good luck! The very first cream soda that I ever bought myself since I was eight! It's my most important possession.**_

_**Rachel: HEY!**_

_**KG: After Rachel and my laptop.**_

_**Rachel: Good save.**_

_**Naruto: Well where did you have it last?**_

_**KG: The damn shelf near the bed! No one's ever been in my room except..., Rachel-chan, where is my bottle?**_

_**Rachel: What makes you think I would know?**_

_**Ayane: Well you're the only one who has been in his room for the like the duration of your lives.**_

_**Rachel: That is not true!**_

_**KG: Without the bottle I can't type! I can't do anything Rachel! The readers will hate me, I'll have to drop out of college, my social status will collapse! I will then die from the lose of cream soda. You, Naruto, Samui, and Ayane will end up poor just like me.**_

_**Rachel: I SAID I DON'T KNOW! What do you want from me?!**_

_**KG: My cream soda!**_

_**Rachel: Is it more important than me?! You drink it everyday! I think you'd rather have cream soda for a girlfriend than me! I bet you couldn't go two weeks without that thing.**_

_**KG: You know that's not true. I just really like cream soda. You knew that about me! Why would I take that bet? Besides it's not like I'm the only one whose addicted. You're addicted to the TV! I bet you couldn't go two weeks without Tv or sex!**_

_**Rachel: You're on!**_

_**Naruto: Bet's on! And quote time!**_

_**KG: Bear with me people. Going to try something new here.**_

_**Quote: "**__**Men spend their lives in anticipations,—in determining to be vastly happy at some period when they have time. But the present time has one advantage over every other—it is our own. Past opportunities are gone, future have not come. We may lay in a stock of pleasures, as we would lay in a stock of wine; but if we defer the tasting of them too long, we shall find that both are soured by age," by Charles Caleb Colton.**_

* * *

_**Streets of Konoha **_

After leaving the Hokage Mansion behind, Samui had ordered Sasuke and Shikamaru to go home and pack for the trip to Taki, which they did and broke off from her and Naruto. However Samui knew of the ulterior mission that had been given to Naruto specifically. It was one of the reasons why they were even going to Taki in the first place, but now they had an extra person going with them.

Ayane continued to glance around Konoha and even after seeing it at least more than twice, it still amazed her in some aspects. She could see kids playing in the streets of the village as well as merchants trading around while people just enjoyed the serenity. She could see a few glares towards Naruto's person and shook her head. It seems that he was still in the same boat as her in terms of people's acceptance.

Ayane snapped out of her stupor as she heard her name being called. "Yes, what is it?" she asked sort of embarrassed that she had not been paying attention to what was in front of her. She had seen Naruto and Samui looking at her evenly while she straightened up.

Naruto wondered what had Ayane so hot and bothered, but he chose to leave it alone for another time, opting to get to the point. Pointing to himself and Samui, he spoke. "Samui-chan and I were wondering where you would be staying in Konoha so that we could come get you. Just to know where you lived in case you had any place," he said and Ayane blinked while she sighed.

Ayane then shrugged her shoulders before responding "I don't have a place to stay currently. My being instated was sort of rushed and I don't think that they had the time to actually to find me a place, but I have quite a bit of money so it shouldn't be that hard to find an apartment or something," she said and Samui just closed her eyes and folded her arms.

Hearing that just made things a lot more easier for them. "Good then it's settled for us. You will be staying with Naruto and I. Come bring your things," Samui said while she walked off. Ayane glared evenly at the blonde teen in front of her, not used to taking orders from a person younger than her, even if it was by a year or so.

Feeling a pat on her shoulder, she turned her violet hair colored head to the source seeing Naruto grin while he scratched his cheek. "Don't mind her at all Ayane-chan. She's like that with everyone. She's sort of like you in a few aspects. I would at least believe so. It's gonna be nice living with you. I always did want to know how you liv...mumph," Naruto twitched while Ayane smothered his lips. Something possessive in her taking over. She didn't really care that Samui might've seen them, but she didn't let it last long before she left Naruto with his mouth hanging.

"I hope you'll at least take care of me then. Now then idiot, let's go and catch up to her. Though it would be rather sad if you couldn't find your own way to your house," Ayane said as she walked off while Naruto's eyebrow twitched. He would've wanted to say something about that, but for all his life, he couldn't do it.

"Lucky shot," He muttered touching his lips slightly before he heard a few cat-calls from the guys, but a few murmurs from the women about cheating husbands so early in marriage or something like that. Naruto's eyebrow twitched and he sighed. _"Great, now I have to deal with the rumors of the population. Ugh, just fuckin' great for me," _Naruto thought to himself as he picked his body off the floor and dusted himself off before he followed suit after Samui and Ayane, but not before taking a scroll into his hands. He looked at it intently before placing it away, sighing, and walking away.

_**Hokage Mansion**_

Sarutobi smirked as he just allowed Tsunade to leave the room with a thoughtful expression on her face. Hearing what the bet was might've just secured the Godaime Hokage if things would hold out for him. It could actually be said this was the day that Sarutobi could actually smile his brightest at his intellect. The secretary seemed to be the most confused by this, but she chose to ignore it and give her report. "Umm Hokage-sama, there are two people who would like to meet with you. They say that it is of utmost importance," she said and Sarutobi coughed and composed himself while nodding his head.

"Ahem, yes. Please send them in if you will," he said and the secretary nodded her delicate head while she excused herself to go and get the two people. Sarutobi didn't have to wait long for the people to arrive and when they came through the door he could feel the temperature in the room drop at least several degrees while a foreboding look appeared on his face while the two bowed.

"Thank you for seeing us Hokage-dono. We are sorry for imposing upon you like this, but it has been our duty to ask this for the benefit of Hi no Kuni. We have come to take the young master now," one of them said before he continued on through. "Our records indeed state that he is the next in line as it should've been," he said and Hiruzen sighed. He lowered his head not allowing the man and woman in front of him to see the kind of glare he would've loved to send.

"He is too young. I am sorry, but I don't believe that he can handle this responsibility. I'm afraid that I can't hand him over to you. He is under my command," Sarutobi said and that only served to anger the female as she grabbed her sword. The man, Sarutobi, and even the woman, herself, could feel the anbu shift into an attack position, but Sarutobi shook his head while the woman spoke.

"Are you doubting the young master's abilities? He might be under your command, but you will not show dishonor nor disrespect to him," she said glaring and Sarutobi was going to respond before she spoke again, "We wouldn't be here if we didn't think that he couldn't handle it. You have no right to...," she stopped when a hand was raised from her partner. She sighed and shook her head.

"Touka, calm yourself. Hokage-dono is right. The young master is under his command currently and as such he is responsible for him," the man said and the female named Touka snorted and relieved her hand from her sword and just nodded. "And I mean that he is responsible for the young master in ALL respects. If he dies then Hokage-dono knows the consequences. Isn't that right Hokage-dono?" he asked while Touka glared. Sarutobi nodded while Touka sighed.

"Benawi, even if that is the case, the young master...," Touka said while Benawi just shook his head. Touka grumbled and just nodded. "Very well, we shall leave the young master to you, but should he die then you will come under the full consequence of the country's punishment. Remember that," Touka said while Sarutobi nodded. Touka and Benawi spun on their heels and walked out before Benawi glared at Sarutobi, obviously more than a little displeased with how things had been turning out for him and Touka. They obviously had much more to accomplish, but it seems that this wasn't the day.

"Two years. We shall wait that long. If you have a successor then you are to tell them of this. For when we come, whether he is under your command or not, we shall tell the young master everything and have him make his decision. Thank you for your time Hokage-dono," Benawi said with a bow of his head and closed the door while Sarutobi sighed and slumped into his chair. He shook his head left and right while he looked at the ceiling.

"I really am too old for this shit," he muttered to himself. Two years, he could only wonder of the hell raising that would come from such a thing. No doubt so many people were going to be having so many questions, but if he was lucky then it would be Tsunade answering it all. "Sorry Tsunade for what I'm about to put on you," Sarutobi said to himself as he closed his eyes to allow for just a little peace and quiet.

_**With Naruto, Ayane and Samui, Namikaze House**_

Ayane remained stoic at the sight, but mentally she felt rather...uncertain of the large stone walls right behind the house. She turned her head to see Naruto and Samui walking around like it was normal for them which could only mean something. _"Either this was always here or that idiot made this thing. I would be more than willing to go with the latter on this,"_ Ayane thought to herself and shook her head of those words while she shuffled her bags as Naruto opened the door for her. The sounds of her heels clattered across the wooden house. She could definitely see the similarities between her house and his. It was sort of traditional, but still held that air of important that she could expect of a shinobi house. "At least it's homey if nothing else. Very nice it is," Ayane said to herself and she turned her head to see Samui enter the kitchen and quickly turn on the stove while placing a pot of water over it to make some tea.

"Once you are settled and packed for the mission then the three of us will sit down and have a...nice talk," Samui said letting that hang in the air while Naruto shook his head with a sigh. He of course knew that things would take a turn like this, but that's the price he would pay. He really loved both Samui and Ayane dearly. "The master bedroom has enough room to settle at least three people. It seems it was made for adequate space in mind. Do what you would like," Samui said calmly and Ayane just nodded. She could tell that this 'talk' was going to be about her relation to Naruto and she all but expected it by this time. Especially when Naruto had told her that Samui knew about it, but he had continued in his kiss of her lips before he had left to go home.

"Very well. I can't say I didn't see this coming. I'll come down soon," Ayane said and Samui just nodded her head while Naruto turned to see Ayane walk up the stairs. He then turned his head to see Samui around the stove and he chuckled while he made his way over to her and gently wrapped his arms around her waist getting a shudder from the blonde female chunin.

"You really have to be all cold Samui-chan? Don't be angry please. You're a lot more beautiful when you have that stoic look," Naruto said as he kissed her cheek. Samui sighed blissfully while Naruto rubbed her shoulder. Samui turned her head a brought Naruto into a hot kiss while she unconsciously started to grind her bottom against his shaft. Naruto groaned from his wife's touch while Samui spoke.

"I'm not angry. Just anxious is all. Don't worry about such a thing. It's cool," Samui said while Naruto continued to work his ministrations over her body. She sighed again while her lips and Naruto's disconnected. She laid her silky hand over Naruto's spiky hair just reveling in the feeling before they both heard the teapot whistle loudly. Naruto grumbled while Samui seemed less than pleased about the interruption, but gently pushed Naruto back. "When our mission is finished then we shall resume. Besides we shouldn't really do this where we can get caught," she reasoned and Naruto agreed.

The blonde eased away from his recent and newly married wife while he busied himself on the couch. He held out his hand and hissed. Immediately Samui and Naruto saw Mikata come into the room, and slither into Naruto's hands. Naruto held her up and the black snake smiled and flicked her tongue at him while Naruto did the same. "How does the search go?" Naruto asked and Mikata shook her head while Naruto sighed.

"I'm not sure where to start looking for it. The current snake Lord has exclaimed that finding the Snake Fang is going to be impossible with our current resources. The snakes naturally think that Orochi-teme has it. When he had left, the snakes had noticed that the Snake Fang was missing. It's what allows him to still summon those of us who are willing to go to him. It's how he's remained a snake summoner this long. Also the fact that Manda-teme is with him makes it more difficult," Mikata said and Naruto just nodded again and held his head down before Mikata hissed multiple times to get his attention. "However we have reason to believe that Orochimaru keeps it on his person somewhere. You'll just have to extract it and all traces of the snake contract will be void," Mikata replied and that raised the blonde's spirit while he gave a very satisfied nod.

"Very good. Mikata, well you can take a break now. Besides, we have a mission soon," Naruto said and Mikata took her favorite place around Naruto's waist like a belt, but she was long enough that she was able to lift her head up and rest it on Naruto's shoulder silently.

Feeling that she was right where she wanted to be, Naruto nodded to himself and turned his head to hear the clatter of shoes. He saw Ayane walk down the stairs in a dark purple tank-top and covering her legs was her mesh armor which was also covered by a black shinobi armor that seemed fluid for her style. Around her waist were her two kodachi. She sat on the couch next to Naruto while Samui placed down tea for all three of them. "We will have to make this short as we have our mission soon. Let's make this brief," she said and Ayane nodded while Naruto took a silent sip of his cup.

"What do you feel for Naruto? I ask this as I will not tolerate any weak-willed woman to try and come here. It's cool with me that you like him as well, but I have my own concerns about this," Samui spoke and Ayane glared at the wall in front of her. She took one of her long legs and propped it over the other while she folded her arms.

"I am fully aware of everything that has been going on. I refuse to be called weak. I have trained my hardest to get to where I have. I will not deny my feelings anymore. I will say that I love Naruto Yuhi-Uzumaki, and I wish to be with him. If this is not with you wishes then I shall break it off, but if not then I see no consequence in my decisions," Ayane answered boldly letting Samui judge those words. She closed her eyes and wanted to say something before she heard Ayane speak again. "I have come too far to be belittled. Naruto knows my strength," she added and Samui glanced towards Naruto who nodded that Ayane was the real deal. She was so much the real deal that there couldn't be a replacement.

"I see. Well I have told you that you will be living with us from this day forward because we'll more than likely be seeing each other a lot if this is the arrangement and I wouldn't have it in my heart to have tried to keep you away. That is childish. Naruto has told me of your strengths as well as your qualities. I also believe that if you didn't have them then you wouldn't be a chunin in this village. I do acknowledge it all. That is why I am discussing this sharing of Naruto with you," Samui said and if Naruto wasn't in the middle of them both then Ayane would've glanced to her, but purple haired kunoichi didn't do so.

"Well if you have no problems then I do not either," Ayane said however, Samui wasn't finished as she stopped her speaking. The blonde stood to her feet and glanced towards Ayane.

"After our Taki mission then we shall fight, right in the back of the house. I would like to see your strengths for myself," Samui said before she walked out of the door ready to go. Naruto looked down and he noticed she already finished her own tea and had placed the cup down. The blonde snickered to himself before he heard Ayane snort.

Leaning against the couch, Ayane took finished her own tea and sighed. "She doesn't waste any time does she? Well I can agree with it. You don't need some weak woman who couldn't hold her own," Ayane said and before Naruto could respond, she just kissed his cheek and stood up. "I'll get it done. I'll fight her. In truth I am curious about her strength as well, but that will have to wait. Come on, let's get going," Ayane said and Naruto nodded while he got up and, taking a glance at the back field of the house, groaned.

"_Looks like I'll have to make a little ring for those two or they'll fuckin' destroy the place. Not that I wouldn't do the same, but that's beside the point," _Naruto thought to himself and he could hear both Nibi and Kyuubi laughing at him from inside his mind...stomach, or wherever they were currently before the blonde grabbed his kodachi, sealed his Kitetsu into a scroll and walked out.

_**Alternate World, With Kasumi**_

Kasumi narrowed her eyes in distress while she looked at Hayate's unmoving body against the futon. He hadn't woken up for a good two days since that time. Kasumi sighed while she stayed at his side hearing the report from the physician as did Shiden, who had just returned.

Clearing his throat, the physician made his report. "Hayate-sama has severed his spine and is in a coma of sorts. We aren't sure when he will awake up, or even if he will wake up at at all," he answered gravely while Kasumi shuddered. Shiden narrowed his eyes and with a heavy outtake of breath just leaned back and folded his arms.

"So Raidou has struck while I was away. This is distressing. Have you found out where he is?" Shiden asked and a nearby shinobi shook his head before vanishing to continue his search while Shiden turned to Kasumi. "Then Kasumi, until Hayate wakes up then you are the next one in line to become the leader of the Mugen Tenshin Clan. We shall allow Hayate his rest and you will begin your training. I know it's tough, but for Hayate, you must stand tall," Shiden emphasized and Kasumi just looked at Hayate for a little bit before shaking her head, facing her father, and nodding while she stood up and walked out of the room with Shiden following her.

_**Hayabusa Village**_

Alma basked in the sunlight on the outer rims of Ryu's house while taking in the talk that Ryu and Rachel were having. Since being told by Naruto where the Dragon Ninja lived then Rachel took every opportunity to see him when she could, not that Ryu had minded actually. He had grown accustomed to her visits even if they were sometimes unwarranted. Ryu just glared his head down at a table while Rachel looked at him. "So that Hayate guy's village got attacked and now he's in a coma. Do you have any idea who did it?" Rachel asked more than a little concerned while Ryu held his head up and looked out into the bright village. He could see a few people walking around, but the village was still going through its process of repair. Thankfully, Konoha had provided its services and sent a few chunin to help them build.

"It's not a complete source, however we cannot afford to be completely picky. The Hayabusa Village and Mugen Tenshin still have a long-lasting relationship with each other. I was also one of Hayate's friends. We help each other in our time of need. It's very bad that both of our villages were attacked so Tou-san has told me to look into it. I have only pointed him to a small ship, run by a recent franchise as well as conglomerate. It's name is DOATEC. I have no idea of its purpose, but I will be keeping an eye on it," Ryu said while Rachel nodded. Alma looked at the communication seal on her hand and flipped her body.

"Ryu would you mind if I took this mission as well? Naruto-sama has asked me to be the one to tell him of the happenings in this world. I have been keeping an ear, but this seems to be a top concern at the moment," Alma said while Rachel and Ryu glanced towards her. The latter seemed to be a little concerned and the former more calculating.

"We don't even know what it is Alma. Besides we're just starting to find a fighting style for you. You might have a fiend's strength like me, but it's useless if someone avoids it," Rachel said. It was true, Alma was actually stronger than Rachel. She could swing her sister's hammer a lot faster, and harder that she could, but Alma's fighting abilities were very minor and even then they revolved around her manipulating her fiend energy into her hits.

Standing up and walking towards the entrance, Ryu turned to Alma and he nodded. "Rachel is very much correct in what she says. We don't know what they want, but Raidou is more than likely there. For one reason or the other. We're not sure, but we will find out. Rachel, I would like it if you could gather some information on DOATEC for me. Alma will be on standby. I could use as much help as I am able to have. However, Alma I would like it if you didn't contact Naruto this time. There are just some things that a village should do itself," Ryu said and when Alma wanted to retort, Rachel placed her hand on her shoulder and Alma just sighed with a nod of her head.

"I might not be as informative as most, but I'll look around for you. I'll come back when I have something. Give me about a week or two," Rachel said and Ryu nodded as the blonde female fiend hunter got up and walked off before Alma stood up and glanced towards Ryu.

"I would like to continue my sparring," she told him and Ryu glares at her before he nodded and took her towards one of the training areas for combat. It was going to take a bit for her to come from this.

_**Alternate World, With Tayuya**_

Leaning against his chair, Yagura folded his arms while Tayuya, Suiren and Kin were together. The Sanbi jinchuuriki glared at before speaking. "And what makes you so sure that Zabuza is headed to the west? It might be a ploy," he said and Tayuya turned to Kin who feigned nervousness and cautiously stepped forward. Suiren could feel for the girl. Going up to one of the leaders of a Hidden Village was very nerve-racking. However Kin was far from weak. During her breaks at the shop, she had found a jonin to instruct her in taijutsu as well as kenjutsu and a few Suiton techniques to help her. The only reason that he had even helped her at all was because Kin had said that it was her dream to do trade and she wanted to go, but was "scared" of the horrible Kekkai Genkai "demons" and wanted to be able to defend herself. The fool never knew any better.

Kin gulped and straightened herself out before bowing. She glanced to Tayuya who nodded and Kin spoke with a little bit of uncertainty in her speak. "H-Hello Yagura-sama, I was around when Zabuza-san had infiltrated the village. I was out gathering herbs for a special soup and tea for my boss when I heard him. He said that he was going to Taki to allow for an alliance with the Rebel forces. I had told the nearest shinobi in the village and it happened to be my sister since she was down the street," Kin spoke while Yagura glared.

"How is it that Zabuza wasn't able to see or hear you if you could hear him?" Yagura asked and Tayuya glared at Kin ready to pull a kunai while feigning her guard of Yagura away from a "traitor". Suiren did the same, but kept cool while Kin gulped.

"I-I didn't have much chakra so I don't think he detected me or he did see me, but thought that no one would believe me so he left me alone. I-I didn't mean any disrespect if I caused it," Kin said and Yagura just glared before he closed his eyes. Damn paranoia to all hell.

"No, it is fine. I understand what you are saying. You have done well in informing us. Tayuya, Suiren you will be escorting Kin-san towards Taki and if you see Zabuza then apprehend him. However...," He glared towards Kin getting the spy member to back up slightly. "...if he isn't there then I will assume that this is a ploy and I will not hesitate to end your life. Understood?" Yagura asked/demanded and Kin nodded quickly. Tayuya sighed and Suiren did the same while Yagura dismissed them all.

Leaving the room, Suiren smiled and patted Kin's shivering shoulder. "Please don't think bad of Yagura-sama. He's just very cautious with this war at the moment. I doubt he would want me to, but you can calm down. Now then Kin-san do you know any shinobi techniques?" Suiren asked and Kin nodded.

"Tayuya-chan has taught me a fair share of things as well as how to grip, and throw kunai and shuriken. I also asked a jonin to teach me some things since I had heard that there were people near the shores who were dying because of those kekkai genkai freaks," Kin said and Suiren slightly frowned at the word 'freaks'. They weren't freaks, they were people just with special abilities. Abilities that could be helping Kiri as a whole. Yagura was never this way with his people. Suiren wasn't sure, but she could feel that they were on the losing side of this war.

Foregoing her thoughts on the matter in her mind, Suiren smiled. " I see, well that's good. Tayuya-san, let's met up with Kin-san at the gates in exactly one hour," Suiren said and Tayuya nodded while they watched the jonin walk off. Tayuya then turned to Kin and slapped her on she shoulder.

"The shit that you pull is so amazing sometimes. I almost actually believed that you thought they were freaks. Your acting has gotten good," Tayuya said while Kin smiled.

She folded her arms and shook her head. "No way, Orochimaru is a freak. I don't see anything wrong with people having special abilities. Still that kunai trick you pulled where you were about to attack me when Yagura-san looked at me suspiciously was insane. I seriously thought you were going to gut me like a fish!" Kin said and Tayuya shook her head.

"You and your worries. Come on, we have an hour before we're supposed to be there and there is a large case of Root beer with my name on it!" Tayuya said with a grin while Kin rolled her eyes, but nodded as the two "sisters" made their way out of the Mizukage Mansion.

_**With Pakura, Fu and Maki**_

Sasame widened her eyes to the sudden information that had been presented to her. It was so sudden and so quick. How was she to cope with it? It just seemed to fast for her. "Why are you three leaving?" Sasame asked while Fu pulled the strap of her backpack with Maki doing the same.

"We probably won't be gone permanently, but it'll be for a while. Sorry, but if Orochimaru is looking for us then we're going to have to be moving as soon as possible. It's a wonder that he hasn't found this place just yet, but we can't keep banking on it. I won't put the life of my two students in danger," Pakura said while Fu and Maki scratched their cheeks. Sasame deflated at that news as she was just starting to like them. They never told her much, but she didn't ask much except from either Maki or Fu, but even then the two held their secrets that they wouldn't answer. It confused Sasame, but she went with it.

Shifting in her seat slightly she scratched her cheek. "T-Then when you do return will you guys find me? I have a friend that I would like you guys to meet. I also have my brother even though he's a little shifty some times. You would like him. Please?" Sasame asked. She never had that many friends and they seemed like good company. Fu and Maki turned to their sensei for advice while Pakura sighed.

She gave a small smile, but it quickly vanished while she remained stoic. "We'll try to find you if we ever do return. Take care of yourself. You may use this place if you like," Pakura said as Fu closed the door leaving Sasame in a lonely room, but she brightened up knowing that she would see them again. Maybe next time they could tell her just what they were doing with no secrets this time, but she wouldn't hold her breath if they couldn't.

_**Akatsuki Base**_

The nine members of Akatsuki gathered around the ten fingers leaving only one which was the forever spot of Orochimaru and his betrayal of Akatsuki, but if it was thought about then it made sense. A bunch of S-rank criminals who had betrayed their villages were shocked over the betrayal of a former comrade. Karma could be a bitch to anyone and they would just have to fuckin' handle it.

Pain looked around the room and he noticed that Kisame and Zetsu were the most pissed off or annoyed of everyone there and that was saying something because almost no one could be more annoyed with their partners than Kakuzu and Hidan. It was just how much they were stressed.

Deciding to get to the point, Pain glanced towards the two Akatsuki members and spoke. "Kisame, Zetsu what is your report on the Nanabi jinchuuriki?" Pain asked and everyone glanced to them while Kisame scoffed and folded his arms. Itachi, having worked with Kisame before knew that it actually took quite a bit to annoy Kisame so this was new.

Seeing that Kisame wasn't going to answer their leader, Zetsu shook his head at his partner and said, **"Well Leader-sama, we had gone to Taki as you know, but it seems that the Nanabi jinchuuriki is somewhere out in the world as she had deserted her village. Taki is in disarray at the moment. ****Kisame figured that they were lying and he...well you can guess what he did. Since then we have not seen the Nanabi jinchuuriki," **Black Zetsu said while Pain and the others glared. Hidan chuckled at their misfortune while Kisame glared at him, but didn't say anything.

"Who knew that you would have such troubles from a little girl hmmm," Deidara said and that further pissed Kisame off, but the shark swordsman kept his cool and tried not to say anything though Samehada was just itching to try and tear Deidara up.

Pain just took it all in stride and nodded while he turned to his former partner and Itachi. "And what of you two?" he asked and Konan wasn't sure, but she could feel just a little bit of impatience in the Akatsuki leader's voice. So she just decided to speak.

"We have not yet seen the Kyuubi jinchuuriki, but we know that from a recent source, that he is on his way to Taki to send them a sort of document. Itachi-san and I were planning to apprehend him as quickly as possible while trying to remain discreet to the rest of his team," Konan said and Pain nodded.

"Very good. See that it is done. Also, see that you don't fail. I accept no failures from anyone," he told them and he quickly left while others began to file out. It soon left only Konan and Itachi in the room and Itachi turned to see Konan in deep thought.

Deciding to be the curious one today, Itachi managed to get the words out of his mouth after a few seconds of silence. "Is something on your mind?" he asked her and Konan turned to him. Itachi wasn't sure, but he thought he saw some form of sadness in Konan's eyes before they were quickly masked by an expression of seriousness.

"I will be fine. No nothing is wrong. Come, Itachi, Taki is our next search," Konan said and Itachi agreed as the two faded out as well, but not before Konan looked at the place where Pain had been standing for a majority of this little meeting, which wasn't even that long.

"_Nagato," _Konan thought to herself before she shook her head and faded right behind Itachi.

_**With Platoon 13, two days later**_

Platoon 13 dropped to the ground from the trees and stood before the Village Hidden in the Waterfalls, while Ayane stretched her body slightly. While yeah she was used to all of the aspects of a shinobi that they had to endure, she didn't think that running was their only means of transportation. At least in her world they had boats, cars, or a plan, but here it was nothing. Not that she really complained; this type of environment was really good for the body. No wonder she felt more in tune with nature that in her world.

Shikamaru grumbled and sat against a tree while he huffed slightly while Sasuke and Naruto shook their heads. Samui didn't really pay it much of a mind as Omoi was the same way. It seemed that there was at least one person like this in every village. "Did we finally make it?" Shikamaru asked. They had been pushing the three day journey and shortened it to two only because Sasuke, Samui, Ayane and Naruto had decided to race there. It was all just too troublesome for Shikamaru as he had been forced to keep up with them all. He had to give Ayane credit though, even without the use of chakra she had kept up, and sometimes surpassed, them all in the race.

Ayane rolled her eyes and folded her arms under her very impressive bust. "Is everyone in your village like him? In the Mugen Tenshin clan such a lazy guy wouldn't last long," Ayane said and Shikamaru didn't even care that Naruto snickered. Sasuke didn't pay it a mind, but Samui's eyes showed amusement.

"Troublesome woman. Man, why did we have to have another girl on our team? It's such a drag," Shikamaru said looking up at the clouds since it was his favorite pastime. Ayane shook her head while Naruto just told her to ignore him. In truth, Ayane wanted to smack the laziness out of him, but Naruto had told her trying to smack the laziness out of a Nara was like trying to get a wide grin out of Ryu. It just wasn't possible and that was one thing that Ayane could agree on with her lover.

"Trust me Ayane-chan, what Shikamaru doesn't do in physical work he makes up for in strategy. He's actually the smartest guy on this team at the moment. Don't let him bother you. He's really cool when you know him," Naruto said and Ayane just grumbled, but acquiesced to Naruto's response. She really didn't feel like fighting it out either while Shikamaru basked in the sunlight.

However, having enough of the Nara's attitude for one day as it was working on his nerves, Sasuke just sighed and folded his arms also. "Well you can stop with your complaining. We're here now. Are you happy? The difficult part is done for us and now all we have to do is walk towards the mansion and deliver the letter. Sheesh your lazy ass can complain," Sasuke said while Shikamaru just shrugged his shoulders not really caring what was said to him. Ino had more than said that about him and after a few times he had learned to tune it out.

Naruto suddenly fidgeted and slowly moved away from the group. "Right, well you guys do that. I have to...check on something. I will be back soon," Naruto said and before the others could retort or stop him, the blonde vanished in a leaf shunshin while Sasuke was about to curse at the top of his voice for them not being able to get anything done until Samui stopped him.

"Don't mind Naruto. He has a separate mission from us that I was informed of. We'll just do this part and he will do the other. Ayane-san, could you please go after him? Love him I do, but someone's has to watch out for him. I'd like you to do it," Samui said and Ayane glanced at her before she shrugged her shoulders, did a few hand gestures, and vanished in a whirl of wind leaving a befuddled Sasuke and Shikamaru while Samui turned around and made her way through the waterfall and into the village with Sasuke right behind her and a less than pleased Shikamaru, but he relented, got up and walked off to catch up to the others.

_**With Ayane and Naruto**_

Having caught up to Naruto and explaining the situation, the blonde nodded and walked through the woods with Ayane right behind him. He really had no qualms with her coming to see his network. Honestly it would make him happy. He had sent a file to Samui about all the members that he had that didn't include the ones that he had sent to Sarutobi or Jiraiya. Something just told him that in the future he would be so happy that he did do this. "Just try not to freak them out. I'm sure that they won't be expecting me as their master. Some are a little knew to it and haven't seen me just yet," Naruto said and Ayane just shrugged.

"That's alright with me. Though I'm not that intimidating? I try not to be to those that I won't kill," Ayane said and Naruto grinned before he snaked his hand and gave a quick smack to her ass getting a rise and a blush out of Ayane as she had never had that done before. And yet, it felt...good? "You are so gonna pay for that," she said as she rubbed her cheeks while Naruto felt his hand.

"Nope, you're not that intimidating when you don't want to be Ayane-chan. It's just that you are really cold. Which is really cool to me. Trust me, nothing's wrong with you as you are. Just like your ass, you're firm," Naruto said and Ayane's eyebrow twitched, but she took that as a compliment and not an insult. It felt good to actually be touched that was so long as it was someone that she had feelings for. Her feelings for Hayate hadn't disappeared, but they had greatly died down to where she just saw him as a very good brother or half-brother and almost nothing more.

"Oh I'm glad that you think so," Ayane said punching Naruto in the shoulder which got a wince from the blonde while he rubbed it gently. He turned to see Ayane smirk while he just gave a cheeky grin as they made their way through the forest just enjoying their alone time which made them both wonder if Samui had decided on this. However, their time together didn't last long before both Naruto heard a voice that made his voice shiver.

"Naruto Uzumaki. We have been looking for you," Itachi said from his place on top of a tree while Konan stood next to him. Both took in Naruto's form while the blonde glared at the both. Ayane was about to ask if these people were the spy network that he had mentioned, but from the blonde's face then she could tell that she was dead wrong.

"Itachi, I didn't think I would actually get the...pleasure of seeing you. When Sasuke told me how he encountered you then I thought it wouldn't be very long from me as well. I have to admit, you can really stay hidden," Naruto said while Itachi glared at him. Konan did the same and Naruto moved in front of Ayane.

"Ayane-chan trust me when I say this. We have to get away from here. These two are way stronger than me. On the left is Itachi Uchiha. He's the one who killed off his entire clan in a single night. Don't let him fool you as he's probably as strong as Ryu, if not stronger," Naruto said and Ayane glared at the man in front of her, but neither Ayane nor Naruto could identify the woman next to him.

Seeing that they were paying attention to her, Konan decided to speak. "I am Konan. Kyuubi jinchuuriki, we're going to have to ask that you come with us. Resistance is futile. You are part of a grand plan, a plan to bring peace to the world under the rule of god. Submit," she said and Naruto narrowed his eyes while Kyuubi and Nibi did the same.

"**Who does this bitch think she is!? She'd better be lucky I'm not out there or I would show her what for," **Nibi said while Kyuubi got up from his personal chair and walked outside. He changed the mindscape to his favorite demonic setting. It helped him concentrate in a fight. His nine tails thrashed around while he settled waiting for his partner to strike while he would back him up. Naruto would need it.

Naruto snorted and shook his head. "Sorry, but I submit to no one that plans to kill me. Whatever you plan on using Kurama for then you'd better think twice. You aren't taking me!" Naruto shouted, but he tried to remain calm as he decided to forgo his kodachi and give his Kitetsu a test run in his world. Naruto drew the blade from its sheath and held it with a calm demeanor while Ayane took out her kodachi ready to back Naruto up.

Naruto quickly lunged for Konan deciding not to waste his time in trying to attack Itachi, but Itachi moved faster than Naruto and appeared to intercept him before he noticed Ayane jump over Naruto's back as she used him for leverage. Naruto flung her forward and Ayane quickly sent her kodachi forward while Itachi took out a kunai and clashed it to her swords. Naruto fell to the ground and coughed before turning back. "Don't look at his eyes Ayane-chan, if you do then it's game over!" Naruto shouted and Ayane took those words to heart. She was used to fighting blind or looking elsewhere on the body to attack anyway. She quickly backed away and threw a kunai at Itachi and Konan as it slammed into the tree branch beneath their feet. Both looked down while Ayane smirked as the kunai exploded.

"Not bad, but not good enough," Itachi said before he kicked Ayane in the chin sending her back. However she didn't get far as Itachi grabbed her throat. Ayane coughed and Naruto moved to intercept before a wall of paper surrounded him while he cursed at the top of his voice.

"You aren't going anywhere. Stop this futile resistance," Konan said, but Naruto wasn't having any of that as he smirked. He wasn't looking at Itachi and Itachi's attention wasn't focused on him as he swiftly did some handsigns.

"**Katon: Kitsune Endan( Fire Release: Fox Flame Bullet)," **Naruto shouted as he sent a wave of fire onto the paper in front of him. Konan glared before she moved her hand to get the papers out of the way as they were very much a part of her body. She was able to recollect in time, but Naruto's jutsu kept going as it sped towards Itachi. The elder Uchiha jumped out of the way still holding Ayane, or so he assumed, as Itachi turned his head to see that Ayane was gone and in her place was a little stick. Ayane appeared at the top of the trees where she did some hand gestures while Itachi followed her. His sharingan tried to mimic her movements, but something was wrong. He couldn't copy this. Well he could, but the energy required to do this he didn't have. Ayane's hands started to glow from her power while Itachi finished his signs for a Katon technique.

"**Hijutsu: Rekkū Jinpū Satsu," **Ayane shouted and sent a straight blast of lightning at Itachi while the Uchiha finished.

"**Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu," **Itachi said and sent a large ball of fire at Ayane's technique. The two collided against each other, but Itachi was surprised as the lightning effortlessly pierced the fire and continued towards until the ground exploded.

Ayane dropped her hands before she turned to see Naruto trying to dodge the paper shuriken that had continued to rip apart his torso. "Dammit, I have to assist Naruto or we're not going to last long," Ayane said to herself before she stared down at the smoke to see Itachi just glaring at her. _"Great, I guess I didn't get him after all. Damn," _she thought and quickly began to make her countermeasures.

Meanwhile, Naruto rapidly healed up things to Kyuubi helping him out while a single tail appeared behind him. Konan didn't seem to be very intrigued at this as she had expected it. "You are only delaying the inevitable. Why do you resist to be apart of the greater plan as the bridge to peace?" she asked before she dodged a sword strike from Naruto. The blonde turned his head to her. He might've been fighting to survive, but he had been thinking on her words.

"You keep talking about peace then why don't you tell me what you plan on doing with Kyuubi if you take him, and that's one hell of an if," Naruto said and Konan just glared evenly at him.

"Once we have you and the other eight jinchuuriki we shall unite them into the ultimate weapon. We will launch it upon the nations. All will cower under it and they will know pain. Once people realize what that power is then they will be terrified to use it resulting in the peace that we have hoped to achieve," Konan said and Naruto just blinked. Once, twice, thrice. Kyuubi and Nibi glanced to each other and the blonde just stared at her before Konan saw his eyes grow cold as the temperature as a whole just dropped. He gripped his sword tighter while it started to cackle in white lightning. That lightning quickly turned dark purple while Naruto shook his head.

"Is that what we are to you? Just animals to be hunted by you so you can intimidate people? I thought that someone as smart-looking as you would give me a good if not the best reason. I have only one word for you. Pathetic," Naruto said and for some reason Konan felt a piece of her soul shudder at the way he said that.

"You are no better than anyone who wants to take advantage of power to corrupt the world. The true way to peace to stop fighting not destroy the damn world. You really think such power can be mastered? You really think that the Juubi would let you do that? Let me tell you something lady. Kyuubi taught me about the Rikudo Sennin and the Juubi. It took the Rikudo Sennin himself, himself lady, to stop it. Not kill it, stop it. He was the first jinchuuriki. You really think that such power can be controlled? It can't. I doubt even one person in your organization is on his level. Stop deluding yourself. All you're doing is casting a genjutsu over reality with that plan," Naruto said and he immediately winced as a paper shuriken grazed his cheek. He cursed and touched it before he noticed Konan's cold eyes.

"A human like you could never understand god's plan. There is no such thing a true peace. The world will be forced to grow up, to know that there is only pain. The only way to peace is through pain," Konan said while Naruto shook his head.

"If the way to peace was through pain then we would've had peace by this time. I can tell la...Konan, that you are far from stupid, but you're blinded. You see true peace as being no such thing, because you have stopped trying. Never stop trying. It might not come in our lifetimes, but the world will know peace. I know it will. The world will grow up when it's ready, you can' rush it," Naruto told her. Konan glared at him evenly. The papers surrounded Naruto while the blonde held up a handsign.

"**Kai," **Naruto shouted as he...exploded. The explosion shocked Konan and forced her to jump back before she turned to see Naruto dash off for Ayane's position. Konan mentally cursed herself for lacking in her sight before she had a lingering though. _"You see peace as no such thing, because you have stopped trying. Never stop trying,". _Those words stayed in her head as she threw a shuriken.

"_Nagato, have we stopped trying?" _Konan asked in her thoughts as she and Naruto saw Itachi quickly kick Ayane into the ground. Ayane huffed and growled before she noticed Itachi ready to do another blast of handsigns before Naruto appeared in front of her and did the same.

"**Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu," **Itachi shouted while Naruto finished his own technique in time as well. He took a deep breath of air and shouted.

**Katon: Kitsune Endan," **Naruto bellowed and the two Katon technique slammed into each other as they tried to outdo the other. Konan stood next to Itachi. Naruto skidded back from the pressure while Ayane continued to watch. Itachi's jutsu began to push Naruto's back while the blonde mentally cursed. However flames soon stopped and Itachi lunged for Naruto and hoisted him into the air. Naruto gritted his teeth while Itachi remained impassive.

"Now do you see that it is futile?" Itachi asked and Konan was already beginning to have her second thoughts about this before Naruto suddenly threw his Kitetsu into the air. Itachi's eyes never left Naruto's form and he saw blonde mumble something. **"Go for it Kit! Remember all the information that Sasuke ever told you!" **Kyuubi encouraged and Nibi did the same while Naruto held up a handsign. Immediately everyone watched as the ground changed into a land of fire Naruto coughed and hacked a little more before Itachi looked up and he saw hundred of Kitetsu around them all while Naruto smirked.

He concentrated his chakra on Itachi and spoke. "His name is Itachi Uchiha. He is the brother of Sasuke Uchiha as well as the son of Fugaku Uchiha and Mikoto Uchiha" the Kitetsu launched themselves at Itachi before the Uchiha jumped out of the way to avoid them. His sharingan worked overtime to dispel the illusion place on him, but it was no illusion. Itachi widened his eyes while Naruto continued. "Itachi is the one behind the Uchiha Massacre. He killed his family under the orders of the Sandaime Hokage. He spared Sasuke and Mikoto so that he would pay for his crimes. He later joined Akatsuki falling down the path," Naruto continued and a Kitetsu grazed Itachi's shoulder before he blocked the others with a kunai and Naruto finished. "He has awoken his sharingan and evolved it into a Mangekyou Sharingan. The Sharingan to first be unlocked by Madara Uchiha and Izuna Uchiha," Naruto said and the Kitetsu rained over Itachi as his sharingan couldn't even begin to count them as they slashed his body and embedded themselves into his legs, arms, feet, chest and any other place. Itachi coughed and fell to one knee while Konan watched.

"**Magen: Kotoba no Chikara," **Naruto said as he dropped to the ground. Ayane quickly ran to his side while Itachi watched the Kitetsu fade from his body. The scars were there, but the blades were gone and Itachi watched as the Kitetsu dropped to the ground, harmless.

"_What was that?" _Itachi thought to himself. A genjutsu? No. Then a Ninjutsu? No, it wasn't that either. A technique that he couldn't dispel. What kind of trick was that supposed to be? This was preposterous. Insane even. The sharingan was the strongest dojutsu to be known. How could it not have dispelled something like that?

Konan, seeing the Itachi's confusion and frustration, quickly walked up to a huffing Naruto and both watched as Ayane stood between her and Naruto with her kodachi at the ready. "Sorry, but this isn't your fight," Konan said as she swiftly moved towards Ayane, ready to cut her down before she was shocked as a kicked planted itself into her face sending her flying while Itachi watched on. He was also forced to dodge a wave of sand as he backed away. However he couldn't catch a break as he heard a two shouts.

"**Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu," **

"**Fūton: Renkūdan( Wind Release: Drilling Air Bullet),"**

Again Itachi and Konan were forced to dodge a large water dragon and a huge blast of wind as they backed away. Ayane and Naruto looked up and the sight made Naruto grin as Pakura, Zabuza, and Gaara came to his and Ayane's aid. Zabuza grinned and grabbed the hilt of his sword.

"So this is our master huh? A little runt isn't he? But he did a very good job. Sorry, but you're not taking him," Zabuza said while Gaara nodded. Pakura immediately summoned three fireballs and launched them at Itachi and Konan making the two backflip away. Neither was expecting that, nor the sight of the Ichibi jinchuuriki in front of them. Konan narrowed her eyes while Itachi stood to his feet, though it hurt to do so.

Gaara turned his head to Naruto and the blonde smiled while Gaara placed a hand on his shoulder. "Are you alright?" Gaara asked and Naruto nodded as he stood to his feet.

"Never better," Naruto responded as he quickly stood to his feet. Gaara nodded while everyone else got ready for a fight.

Seeing their options were limited and that they didn't count on this, Konan and Itachi turned to each other. They both nodded and reluctantly gave up as even they couldn't handle this much. Not the Hero of Suna nor the Demon of the Mist. "Itachi, we will pull back and leave. We are in no condition to take them all and if we attract anymore attention then no doubt Taki will know. We're not ready for a war. Let's go," Konan said and Itachi agreed.

"You escaped this day Naruto-kun, but don't think it will happen again," he said and the two quickly faded out as their presence already vanished from the area. Zabuza withdrew his sword while Gaara's sand regressed into the ground. Pakura relaxed and the Ichibi jinchuuriki took Naruto's arm and placed him over his shoulder.

"Man thanks for the save. You guys are lifesavers," Naruto said while Pakura and Zabuza just shrugged. Gaara remained impassive while they guided him towards the house. That's where everyone was except for Tayuya and Kin who were still coming. Naturally they had told that they were coming except that Suiren was to come with them. It was something that they had to do. There was nothing that could be done about it.

"You're damn right we are. Sheesh we could see those explosions from the house. It was a pain in the ass, but glad you're alright. Can't have you kicking the bucket just yet," Zabuza said and Naruto nodded before Ayane handed him a spiritual elixir. She had taken about a dozen with her for such cases. Naruto drank the bitter liquid and sighed with a smile as Kyuubi and the elixir sped his healing while he felt good enough to walk.

"Come on, let's get to the house and nurse up Ayane-chan. It'll be good to see you guys again," Naruto said as he dashed off with Pakura helping Ayane across the trees.

_**Spy Base**_

Fu and Maki smiled as they shook hands with Haku, Temari and Kankuro. It felt weird being from different villages and yet having this in common that they all wanted to make their world a better place. They all made themselves comfortable around the house as they waited for Pakura, Zabuza and Gaara to return after seeing the large explosions and the fierce fires.

Fu blushed and rubbed the back of her head, obviously not used to people being so accepting of her presence before. "Wow, this feels weird. I can't believe that I got to meet such people. I honestly thought that people were all like those in my village. Just heartless bastards, but I'm glad to be wrong. You have a cool fan Temari-san. Would you mind teaching me some fūton techniques? Pakura-sensei does do it, but I think I could learn from a Wind expert," Fu said grinning widely and Temari smiled with a sure nod while she propped one leg over the other.

Temari then grinned and spoke. "That's fine with me. I would like to. However I don't go easy on anyone. Still I've always wanted to know what it was like to teach someone before," Temari said while Kankuro rolled his eyes. Everyone continued to converse until they noticed the door open. Everyone tensed before Fu and Haku saw someone they had never seen before. That blonde hair and those clothes right along with those whisker marks. Right behind him came Zabuza, Pakura, Gaara and another woman that she didn't know.

Naruto grumbled to a laughing Zabuza, along with an amused Ayane, Pakura and Gaara. "I told you that I had it under control dattebayo. I was planning to lead them into a trap when I would showcase my awesomeness. You just had to interrupt the best part," Naruto said while Zabuza rolled his eyes.

"Sure, whatever you say brat. We saved your ass and there is no denying it at all. You owe us," Zabuza said while Naruto pouted. He turned to see Temari, Kankuro, and Maki wave. Naruto waved back and sat in a chair while Pakura placed Ayane next to his chair. She already began to patch her up while Zabuza sat down and Gaara closed the door.

Fu, deciding to be nice to the newcomer, held out her hand. "Wow, you're someone that I've never seen before at all. You look cool. Are you a part of this as well? Oh well duh, you would be. You're here after all," Fu said while Naruto chuckled. He watched Pakura give Ayane some medicine and when he was sure that she was okay. He stood up and placed his hand on her chest.

"**Ninpo: Reimyou no Jutsu( Ninja Technique: Power of Divine Life Technique)," **Naruto said and Ayane's chest flowed with chakra and life while her wounds healed and she leaned up from the chair while Naruto turned around. "Well I guess you could say that I'm a part of it. After all,...I made this network," Naruto said to her and Fu widened her eyes while Haku seemed surprised. She turned to Zabuza who nodded and she stared back.

"Y-You? But you're no older than me? How are you able to manage this entire...," Fu paused while Naruto held up his hand. He turned to Zabuza and Haku ready to ask a question of his own.

"Where are Tayuya and Kin?" He asked and Zabuza glanced towards Haku. She cleared her throat and straightened her voice since she was talking to her spy master and leader.

"Tayuya-san said that they were coming as fast as they could, but they are coming with her jonin sensei who is looking for Zabuza-sama. Apparently they said that if they don't see Zabuza then Tayuya-san's partner, Kin, will die," Haku said and a few collective gasps were heard while Naruto and Zabuza narrowed their eyes.

"Well, this can't begin without them and you received this message a day ago right?" Naruto asked and Haku nodded while the blonde sighed and shook his head to think. He decided to get a few things out of the way first. He grabbed Haku's hand, erased the seal Tayuya wrote and placed the real one of the communication seal. He then did the same to Zabuza, Pakura, Maki, Fu, Temari, Gaara and Kankuro. He then did it to himself.

"What about her?" Fu asked pointing to Ayane and Naruto turned to her. Ayane glanced to him and she noticed Naruto warm smile and just leaned back down to the couch while Naruto cleared his throat again.

"She's different. Don't worry, she won't do anything. Cause she just loves me so much, don't you Ayane-chan?" Naruto asked while Kankuro grinned along with Zabuza while Maki and Fu had the right idea to at least blush.

"Fuck you idiot," Ayane said turning over and going to sleep, well not really. She did want to know what they were all going to talk about. Naruto grinned at her response and shrugged his shoulders while cracking his knuckles.

"Well then, if they want Zabuza then we'll give him to her. Pakura-san, Zabuza, Kankuro. Come with me and listen to this plan," Naruto said while Pakura, Zabuza and Kankuro came closer. Naruto whispered into their ears while Zabuza widened his mouth into a big grin behind his mask while Pakura just widened her eyes and Kankuro snickered. "Got it?" Naruto asked and they nodded.

"They will be here in an hour if not a few minutes. We'd better hurry up then," Pakura said and Naruto agreed as he opened the door and they walked out while leaving the others in the room with Haku praying for Zabuza's safety.

_**With Tayuya and Kin, somewhere near Taki**_

Kin gulped along with Tayuya as they kept up their pace through Taki as they followed Suiren through the trees. "Tayuya, what are we going to do? We're nearing the house and we have no sign of Zabuza. She really might kill me," Kin whispered while Tayuya growled and balled her fists. Damn this wasn't working out like it was supposed to. She could knock the bitch out this woman was a jonin and a pretty damn good one at that. No doubt she would see it coming.

"I'll come up with something Kin," Tayuya said while Kin just gulped. They quickly began to race before Suiren's eyes spotted something. She quickly grabbed her sword and glared daggers while she dropped to the ground.

"Zabuza, so you are here! It's over for you!" Suiren said while the Demon of the Mist chuckled. Tayuya and Kin dropped to the ground in surprise to see Zabuza near a pond. He turned to them and the missing-nin shook his head.

"No, you got it wrong Suiren. It's over for you! That's who it's over for," Zabuza said as he grabbed his sword. Suiren was ready to charge before Zabuza grinned and shot off into the trees. Suiren widened her eyes to the sudden retreat before she turned back to Tayuya.

"Tayuya, take Kin somewhere safe. I'll engage Zabuza. Hurry up now!" Suiren said as she shot off leaving Kin and Tayuya in the middle of the clearing with a 'what the fuck just happened' look on their faces.

Suiren chased after Zabuza as she heard his cackling. The torment of his voice in her ears as she tried to catch up to him. Suiren took three senbon and threw them at Zabuza. She was surprised that they actually hit him, but a hit was a hit and she watched as Zabuza cursed and dropped to the ground. He leaned up against a tree while Suiren took her sword. "Now whose got it wrong?! It's not me Zabuza. I'm sorry, but you made your choice. Now live with it!" Suiren shouted as she stuck her sword through Zabuza's body. However she widened her eyes and noticed that it was hollow. No blood was leaking and their wasn't a pained scream. She saw it was a puppet just looking at her.

"Too slow Suiren," Zabuza said as he swung his sword over head. Suiren quickly blocked it with her own sword and growled under the weight of Zabuza's own body before the sparks flew from their weapons. She could see Zabuza's mysterious grin and wondered what it meant before he spoke. "Looks like you still need more training Suiren. Should've made sure that your back was covered," Zabuza said while Suiren gasped. She didn't turn around fast enough before a heavy slam came to her neck courtesy of Pakura while Suiren dropped to the ground, unconscious. Zabuza placed his sword on his back while Kankuro and Naruto came out. Tayuya and Kin dropped to the ground and sighed.

"Son of a bitch, you guys cut that one too close. Nice one," Tayuya said and Kin nodded sort of happy to see Naruto again before they heard weeping. Everyone saw Kankuro crying over one of his decoy puppets that they had masked while Zabuza smirked.

"That plan was fuckin' flawless. Anyone wanna bet that she's going to be pissed when she wakes up?" Zabuza asked and everyone sighed not wanting to be reminded of such a thing at the moment. Naruto and Tayuya said a quick hello to each other while Zabuza knelt down and picked up the knocked-out Suiren.

"So what do we do with her?" Zabuza asked and Naruto thought for a second. He then snapped his fingers in realization and with a smirk he spoke. "The house has a basement I think. Put her in there and tie her to a chair. I will speak with her when she comes to. Also no one make any sudden moves when she's awake. Like Zabuza said, she's going to be pissed when she realizes the predicament that she's in," Naruto said and everyone else agreed before they colleced themselves and shot off for the house leaving the scene of the excursion.

* * *

_**KG: (Twitch) well that's (twitch) it people. Hope you (twitch) enjoyed it. (Twitch) (Twitch) (Twitch). How did you (twitch) like the new format?**_

_**Naruto: What the hell is wrong with you?**_

_**KG: I have no (twitch) idea what you're (twitch) talking about. (twitch)**_

_**Ayane: It's cream soda withdrawal right?**_

_**KG: I can't help it. I have never gone more than six hours without cream soda!**_

_**Samui: It's not that bad.**_

_**KG: Yep, I'm so gonna win this bet!**_

_**Rachel: You wish. I'm the one who is going to win this bet!**_

_**Ayane: This is ridiculous! Would the both of you cut the shit out?**_

_**KG: It's not your business (twitch).**_

_**Naruto: Ugh, you are so stupid I swear. **_

_**KG: Oh really (twitch). Alright big man, why don't you (twitch) go without ramen for (twitch) two weeks.**_

_**Naruto: Easy. Deal!**_

_**Ayane: Ugh**_

_**Samui: Oh brother. Not cool Naruto.**_

_**Naruto: Is it two weeks yet?**_

_**Samui: We're still on the same story so...no.**_

_**Naruto: How about now?**_

_**Ayane: No.**_

_**Naruto: Now?**_

_**Samui: No!**_

_**Naruto: Now?**_

_**Ayane: NO!**_

_**Naruto:...now? Please say it's now! Dammit I want my ramen.**_

_**Ayane: Oh fuck this. I'm gonna get the mail.**_

_**Samui: You do that.**_

_**KG: W-Well people, that's all for now. S-Stay breezy (twitch). Protect what's important (twitch) to you and SEND ME...No I can't even tell them to send it to me! God why?!**_

_**Ayane: KG, you have mail.**_

_**KG: Oh (twitch) fuckin' great. What is it?**_

_**Ayane: It says. "To KyuubiGoku, thank you for your contribution to our museum. We thank you for giving us your expensive 80s style Cream Soda bottle as we have placed into our museum. We hope you come and enjoy seeing it," **_

_**Rachel:...**_

_**Naruto:...**_

_**KG:...DAMMMIT ALL TO (CENSOR) (CENSOR)!? AHHHHHHH! I'm losing my (censor) mind!**_

_**Naruto: This is all your fault because you forgot dammit!**_

_**Rachel: I'm so gonna kill you.**_

_**KG: No, we stop here. (Censor) this, I'm going to bed. And you readers, SEND ME...ANYTHING! GOOD DAY TO YOU! GOODBYE! (Slams door) I'M SO STUPID!**_


	27. Chapter 27

_**KG: He he hehe, you know readers. You think you're so funny don't you? Sending me cream soda when I COULDN'T DRINK IT! Do you have any idea who unstable I am right now?!**_

_**Rachel: Haven't...gotten...any in...two...weeks. S-Sexually deprived. So tired. Losing interest in fiend hunting.**_

_**Ayane: Naruto, what's 20 + 20?**_

_**Naruto: RAMEN! It's ramen right? Ramen's the correct answer. Hehahehahea!**_

_**Samui: This isn't cool. We've lost him.**_

_**(Timer beeps)**_

_**Ayane: Hmm it seems two weeks have passed. They all finished the bet. Seems Naruto went two weeks without ramen, Rachel went two weeks without sex, and KG went two weeks without cream soda.**_

_**KG: Ahhh my soda. Those were the blissful days. No one else mattered in the world. Oh, it's the overflowing Land of Cream Soda. Hehehe there is the world's largest cream soda can. And the world's largest cream soda bottle. Oh even cream fairies.**_

_**Samui: So are we going to tell them that the bet is over?**_

_**Ayane: Umm yeah sure. (What's this foreboding feeling) Guys the bet's off. You all did it.**_

_**Naruto:...RAMEN!**_

_**Rachel:...KyuubiGOKU! Get your sexy ass over here right this instant!**_

_**Ayane: Huh? Where'd he go?**_

_**KG: Ahhh you're a good cream soda aren't you. (Drinks) Oh man such bliss. How did I ever survive?**_

_**Samui: Of mountain dew**_

_**KG: Ugh. Forget that shit. Now then, let's just do this while-**_

_**Naruto: RAMEN!**_

_**KG: Yeah, that. Anyway, we'll get started.**_

_**Quote: "**__**Beautiful music is the art of the prophets that can calm the agitations of the soul; it is one of the most magnificent and delightful presents God has given us," By Martin Luther.**_

* * *

_**Naruto's Network House, Basement**_

"Uggh what hit me?" Suiren asked herself before she opened her eyes. She had been running with Tayuya and Kin through the woods trying to find...that's right! She had found Zabuza, they had a little fight and she got...ambushed. She'd let her guard down like an amateur. How embarrassing for her. Suiren tried to move, but she noticed that her legs, chest and arm were tied to a chair. She couldn't access her chakra and all of her weapons were gone. "Just great," Suiren said to herself.

She could at least tell that she was in the basement of some place, but as for where that place was, then she didn't know. She also didn't know what time it was nor how long she had been unconscious. She struggled against the ropes before she heard a violent hiss. Upon closer inspection, Suiren widened her eyes to seeing that at her feet were precisely four snakes. Two pythons, a constrictor, and lastly a black mamba. Odds for her, she was fucked.

Suiren stopped moving and the serpents stopped their hissing. It seemed that they wouldn't hurt her so long as she stayed still. That either meant that Zabuza and the resistance captured her and we looking to keep her alive for intel, which she wouldn't give, or Zabuza had left her to bandits which he really wouldn't do. Suiren might've felt minor anger to her former friend for where his alliance was, but she knew him better than that. That still didn't help her odds.

"Oh good, you're awake. That saves me some time," a voice echoed and Suiren raised her head to see a lone figure leaning against the wall. He couldn't have been older than her yet he held himself with a certain amount of authority. His cold blue eyes, and his defiant whisker marks on the sides of his cheek. He stepped into the light and walked in front of Suiren.

"Who are you?" Suiren asked while Naruto snorted. He walked circles around her making Suiren more than a little anxious. He then came to an abrupt stop and shook his head. "You don't need to know that right now. All that you need to know is that if you cooperate then you will not die," Naruto responded dangerously and while Suiren wasn't one to take such a threat from someone younger than her seriously, the cold look in his eyes told her very well that he could back up that statement.

"Hmph, if you're with Kiri's resistance then you're not getting anything out of me. You will be wasting your time. Just kill me!" Suiren yelled while Naruto turned his back to her. He shook his head back and forth. "The weak don't get to choose their deaths. Is your life worth that little? It's no wonder you were captured," Naruto said while Suiren widened her eyes. She would've retorted, but Naruto didn't give her the chance to do so.

"You might not talk now, but I doubt it will matter. I've got time," Naruto said and Suiren watched him climb the stairs and walk through the door. Suiren sighed and just closed her eyes for a little bit. Now she was a little more irritated. Why you ask? Well...she was hungry.

_**With Naruto**_

Naruto closed the door to the basement and made his way through the halls of the abandoned Great Shinobi War refuge. He came into the living room to see everyone else looking at him expectingly. "As you would figure. She's not going to talk. However, she not as pissed as I thought she might be," Naruto said getting everyone else to sigh.

"Yeah the bitch is very resilient. I can attest to that one. Of course, there is a reason that she's a jounin," Tayuya said getting a nod from Naruto. He sat next to Ayane, who had been feeling a little more rested. It had been a good twelve hours since Suiren's capture. In that time, Tayuya and Kin got acquainted with the others while Naruto and Ayane returned to Platoon 13. Naruto had informed Samui of what he had been doing and Samui had claimed that their mission was successful and they would meet up when Naruto was finished with his business. In fact, Naruto had told her that he wanted her, Sasuke and Shikamaru to come to the house by tomorrow afternoon since Samui had told him of Sasuke and Shikamaru's suspicions. It wouldn't do good for him to leave his team in the dark.

"So what are you going to do with her Naruto-san?" Haku asked and everyone seemed to want to know that as well. Naruto folded his arms and stayed silent for a few seconds. These were a few recent developments that he hadn't foreseen. He knew better than to say that everything was always a hundred percent successful, but he wished that he had seen it coming.

"For right now. I will watch her. Besides, it's late and she's tired. It won't do good to aggravate her anymore. Now then, Gaara what is this about Suna?" Naruto asked and everyone turned to the Suna siblings. Gaara and his siblings glared at the ground for a little bit. They turned to Maki, who flinched, while Pakura narrowed her eyes.

"Right, well Suna's council is currently commanding all shinobi for a widespread search of Maki. No one knows why, but with her being a missing nin then they don't know why it's taking this long to apprehend her. Obviously they don't know that Pakura-san is alive. To which I must express my apologizes for what Suna has done to you," Gaara said. Pakura stayed silent, but gave a shirt nod before Gaara continued. "Some shinobi ask why a genin is important, but since we have no Kazekage then the council's orders are the law of the village," Gaara finished. Naruto nodded and he turned to Maki.

"Do you know anything Maki-san?" Naruto asked and Maki shuddered. She really didn't want to talk about it and everyone noticed the uncomfortable silence. Maki frowned while her hands shivered. She then saw two hands over hers. She looked up and saw Pakura's smile and Fu's nod. She then saw Naruto's own smile. "No one here will think any less of you. Please tell me," Naruto said and Maki nodded as she closed her eyes. It took a few seconds, but everyone noticed the dark rings form around her eyes while Gaara widened his eyes. Temari and Kankuro gasped as Maki opened her eyes. Instantly black sand seeped from the floor and swirled around in the air before it gently slid into her hands.

Naruto, and the others seemed thoroughly surprised by what they had just seen. Temari jumped to her feet. "M-Maki, do you know what you just did?!" Temari asked/shouted and Maki nodded. Temari was ready to shout something, anything, before a slow hand from Gaara steadied her reaction. She sat back down and calmed herself.

"The Iron Sand of the Sandaime Kazekage of Sunagakure no Sato. That's incredible. She's got the Jiton as well as Satetsu. That's incredible Maki. You're related to the Sandaime Kazekage!" Kankuro said and Maki blushed from the immediate praise. It wasn't something that she was expecting. Gaara stood to his feet and he took Maki's hand. He opened it and everyone watched as Maki's Iron Sand mixed with Gaara's own regular sand. Iron Sand was heavier than Sand. The metallic properties in Iron made it also denser than Sand making it incredible for defense. It was tougher than Gaara's armor.

"Umm I'm not familiar with this stuff. Was the problem with what she's doing?" Ayane asked while everyone glanced at her incredulously. Hey, it wasn't her fault. She hadn't been to this world or she hadn't stayed in it for very long to know of all this shit.

Seeing her annoyed face, Pakura decided to explain to quell the rising anger of the purple haired kunoichi and explained. "Well you see Ayane-san, as you must know, there are five elemental affinities. Fire, Water, Lightning, Wind, and Earth. All in a cycle. There are only these five, but in rare cases then there are those who are have more than one affinity. They are able to take combine their elements into ones known as Kekkai Genkai or Bloodline Limits. It would be like Haku-san and myself. Haku-san has **Hyoton( Ice Release)** which is a combination of Wind and Water. I have **Shakuton( Scorch Release)** which is a combination of Fire and Wind. Kekkai Genkai can't be taught or copied, but it is possible for people of different nations to have the same kekkai genkai," Pakura explained and Ayane nodded in some fascination. No wonder Naruto seemed so much more experienced that her, which really wasn't true. He was just more in tune with his chakra than her.

"Alright I understand. So this 'Iron Sand' is not something that can normally be manipulated so its a shock for you all," Ayane said and people nodded while she leaned back. She wondered what her own affinities might be.

"So that means that Maki-san has a relation to the Sandaime Kazekage. Maybe that's what Suna wants her for. No one in their right mind, wouldn't want a relative to the Sandaime in their village. Hell Maki or Gaara could take the Kazekage position," Temari said while Gaara and Maki stared at each other.

"But I'm not a leader. I don't want that position. I left with Pakura-sensei. Also I don't know my relation to the Sandaime. I'm sorry I can't be of help," Maki said meekly while everyone shook their heads.

"Maa, you can't help it. Nothing can be done right now. Say does Suna have an archive?" Naruto asked and Kankuro nodded. "Yeah we do. It's way back to the library, but we have one. Why?" Kankuro asked and Naruto propped one leg over the other.

"I need one of the three of you to go to that archive and search for anything you can find on the Sandaime before his disappearance. Anything leading to his relation to Maki. If I'm right then Maki is going to be a very powerful political figure for us," Naruto said with a smile while the others looked left and right. Something then dawned on Naruto and he nodded to himself.

"Kin-san, will you please give Suiren-san her dinner. If she doesn't eat it then tell her that my snakes will bit if she doesn't," Naruto said with a maniac grin. Kin nodded and excused herself. She quickly entered the kitchen to heat up some food that Naruto prepared.

"So while this is going on, why don't you tell us? Exactly what is the purpose to this spy network?" Zabuza asked and Naruto nodded. "Let's wait until Kin returns," Naruto said and people could agree with that for right now.

In less than a few minutes, Kin returned and took her place among enough. She had informed Suiren of Naruto's words and she just stared at the tray on her lap. "I undid the bandages and told her not to try anything weird which she didn't and so I just left her alone. Are you sure it was fine?" Kin asked and Naruto nodded.

"There are seals around the wall keeping her in place. They don't work for anyone that isn't wearing our communication seals. She won't be going anywhere," Naruto said confidently and everyone settled with that while Zabuza got back to the main point.

Seeing his seriousness, Naruto stood to his feet and weaved handsigns. Instantly the world grew dark for everyone. They were no longer in the house. No, they were outside. There were vast trees covering the landscape. Multiple buildings everywhere. They all gasped at the large sun before Naruto's voice echoed over them. "What is it that all nations strive for?" he asked and everyone grew silent. Fu and Maki turned to each other while Kin and Tayuya scratched their heads in confusion. Gaara remained emotionless while Temari and Kankuro seemed confused. Haku glanced to Zabuza who narrowed his eyes and Pakura folded her arms.

"What do all nations strive for?...Peace," Pakura answered. Everyone widened their eyes in realization. Yep, that's what every nation wanted. To have no more wars or killing. For its people to live without fear of having their loved ones taken from them. Even Kiri with its war wanted peace.

"Exactly. That is what this network is for. To bring people together. Just look, Konoha, Suna, Kiri, and Oto came together. Right here, with us. We all get along just well. We will show them what we're capable of. We'll show the nations that peace is possible. We aren't just a spy network, we're our own unique group. Zabuza, you don't want to see tyranny like the Yondaime Mizukage do you?" Naruto asked and Zabuza shook his head. "Pakura, you don't want to be betrayed again do you?" Naruto asked and Pakura shook her head.

"Yes, we all want something. We each care for our nations. That is why I want you all to help me. See this?" Naruto asked as the dream shifted. It changed to a random village, children playing in the streets, adults talking, people from all the nations coming together and not fighting. It's a near impossible dream, but it's only impossible if we make it impossible. I'm going to try for it. For something that could make everyone happy. Would you all help me? Help me find the way to a peace that my sensei wants. A peace to last this time. No more treaties or alliances. Actual peace for everyone," Naruto said and everyone glanced to each other.

"I'll help!" Kin shouted raising her hand into the air. She never wanted anyone to go through what Orochimaru had done to people. Never in her life would she want someone sacrificed. "You convinced me!" Fu shouted happily.

"Got nothing better to fuckin' do. Whatever shithead, but it's on your head that we get this done," Tayuya answered.

"We will follow your lead Naruto Uzumaki," Gaara said. Him and his siblings came forward. Temari nodded fast and Kankuro gave him a thumbs up. "I don't want anyone to be persecuted for having a bloodline. I shall help in your endeavor Naruto-san," Haku said coming forward. Naruto turned to Pakura and Zabuza.

"This is a fuckin' pipe dream at best brat. However, give me the chance to knock the Yagura down a peg then you've got me," Zabuza said and Pakura agreed. "We've all come this far. It would be insane to go back now," Pakura answered and the genjutsu faded. They all appeared in the room and Naruto nodded with a bow.

"Thank you dattebayo," Naruto said gratefully while everyone shook their heads. Naruto leaned up and gave a wide grin across his face. "I'll be reassigning the teams tomorrow. Don't worry about Suiren. I'll do something about her. You all get your rest," Naruto said and people began to disperse while Naruto laid on the couch. It only took him a second to realize that Ayane was still with him.

"Nice speech," she said leaning her head against his shoulder. Naruto smiled and wrapped one arm around her. "Someone has to do it. Would you help me too?" Naruto asked. Ayane snorted and looked up at the ceiling. She then gave a small yawn.

"As long as people are human then there will never be peace, but I will believe in your vision Naruto. You can always know that I will believe in you," Ayane responded while Naruto took a glance to her. He saw her red eyes piercing the darkness of the room before he quickly stole a kiss from her lips. "Well that's all I could ever ask from you," Naruto answered back before he picked her up and the two walked off.

_**Next Morning**_

"Umm exactly how did it end up like this?" Maki asked as the rest of the network was sitting on a ledge looking at Ayane across from Samui. Right next to the network members was Sasuke and Shikamaru who were glaring at everyone else.

"The Demon of the Hidden Mist Naruto? You're so troublesome. I had suspected something like this, but for it to have been an assignment from Jiraiya-sama himself. What a drag," Shikamaru said with a slump of his shoulders before getting elbowed by Temari. He just grunted while Sasuke turned to Gaara.

"Hmph I never really did get to fight you did I?" Sasuke asked with a glare while Gaara glared right back. The rest of the members sighed before Fu spoke up. "Umm so is there something going on between Ayane-san and Samui-san? They seem to be...at odds with each other," Fu said and true enough, Naruto stood between Samui and Ayane on top of a small island of land in the middle of the water.

"I had thought we were doing this when we got back home. What's the deal here?" Ayane asked while Samui dropped her arms to her sides. Ayane did the same while Naruto sweatdropped. _"Kyuubi, was Nibi ever like this?" _Naruto asked. Kyuubi and Nibi stirred hearing Naruto's voice and the Demon Fox snorted.

"**Oh yeah she was just like this. Stubborn and always trying to prove herself. I will never forget the day a woman tried to hit on me. Nibi turned her into a vegetable. Literally. Her head was stuck in the ground like a fuckin' watermelon," **Kyuubi said getting an eyebrow twitch from the blonde jinchuuriki.

"**Hmph, fuckin' hussy. She knew better than to try and take my Kurama. I'm the only one who gets to fuck this stud into a coma. That is my well earned right dammit," **Nibi responded coming into the conversation. Naruto sighed and shook his head fervently.

"What is wrong with woman kind?" Naruto wondered before he raised his hand. "Umm begin?" Naruto said unsure of this was right before he quickly backed away. Samui continued to stare at Ayane before she addressed the female Tengu's question.

"The mission was successful. I said once we were finished with our mission we would fight. We're finished so it would be cool to get this done now. Do you have any problems?" Samui asked and Ayane shook her head. "Good. I would've ignored them even if there were," Samui said coldly.

"Well...thank you for the sentiment," Ayane replied just as coldly. The two continued to stare a little longer while Kankuro muttered something about blondes and being a woman's desire making Naruto snort at the comment, but he didn't say anything. In fact, speaking of blondes. Naruto quickly made a clone to talk with Suiren for the time being. However, Naruto instantly regretted taking his eyes off the fight for that second.

Samui flung a kunai at Ayane quickly much to purple haired Tengu's anticipation. She quickly jumped into the air before she noticed Samui fling a shuriken at her. Ayane rolled her body and dodged the weapon before she grabbed it through the hole in the center and sent it back at Samui. The blonde jumped back away from it and easily landed on the water. Ayane cursed and quickly backed away from the water. Unlike Samui, she couldn't water-walk. She could very well run across water with her speed, but she didn't have the ability to just stay above it while being still.

Ayane didn't have the time to think about that little predicament as Samui rushed her. The Tengu quickly backflipped away while Samui left the waters and entered the land. As she saw Ayane backflip away she noticed the small smirk on her face before she noticed Ayane vanish in a swirl of sakura leaves which was weird because there were no sakura trees around the area. Samui glared and she noticed explosion tags around her. She covered her body and they exploded while Ayane stopped just short of a tree.

"You might have an advantage, but I've worked hard to get here," Ayane said to the large fire that had appeared where Samui was standing. "I never said that you didn't," Samui's voice came from behind Ayane who turned her head to see Samui's tanto ready to strike her down. Ayane countered with her kodachi as the two weapons clashed against each other. Cold light blue eyes met cold red eyes as the two continued to fight with the sparks flying off against their steel.

"Wow, they're so good. So does that mean that Naruto-san is better than them?" Haku asked and people just glanced towards a smiling Naruto. They could see that he was just going to let them think over that question instead of directly answering it. "Not going to say anything?" Tayuya asked and Naruto shook his head.

Ayane jumped in the air and swung her leg at Samui's face. To her surprise, the hit was successful as Samui grunted from the pain. However Ayane couldn't leave this sense of foreboding from her body before she saw the reason why. Samui had used the momentum of Ayane's kick to allow her the ability to spin which was what she wanted. The blonde chunin placed her hands on the ground and swung her legs towards Ayane's chest getting a solid hit as she launched her into the air. Samui straightened herself and threw her tanto at Ayane.

Everyone watched on as the sword continued on its way towards the purple haired Konoha chunin. Ayane coughed before she forced herself back to see her reflection in the tanto as it passed her. She quickly grabbed the handle of it and threw it back at Samui. The blonde snorted and grabbed the tanto before she saw the trap. She glared back at Ayane who just finished her hand gestures.

"**Hijutsu: Rekkū Jinpū Satsu( Secret Technique: Torn Sky Blast)," **Ayane shouted as she launched a wave of lightning downward to Samui's direction. Samui glared at the incoming attack before she held out her tanto. Ayane and everyone else waited with bated breath as the lightning slammed into Samui's tanto. She grunted from the immediately pressure before Ayane saw her tanto course in Raiton chakra. Samui swiftly drew her tanto back behind her and the lightning from Ayane's attack was diverted into the woods where it exploded behind Samui.

"_She deflected it? Not even the Master's of Mugen Tenshin can do that," _Ayane thought to herself while Fu, Maki, Haku and even Sasuke were looking for some to explain what the hell they just saw.

"She did it perfectly. When Ayane-san launched her jutsu, Samui-san took notice that it looked mostly lightning oriented. Thus if she was able to hold out her tanto, course Raiton through, and allow her technique to hit then Samui could use her own Raiton chakra to divert the path of the Torn Sky Blast. Amazing, she actually directed a straight lining shot," Pakura said while Fu and the others looked on in awe.

"Yeah, but not without its consequences," Naruto interrupted their admiration while Temari, Gaara and Shikamaru nodded. Pakura raised an eyebrow before she turned back and everyone could see what Naruto had meant.

Samui dropped her tanto to the ground while her hand twitched. Definitely not going to do that again. That wasn't pure lightning like she had thought. It used something other than chakra, so while Samui could divert it, she still got a jolt sent into her arm. Ayane dropped to the ground and took the chance to charge at Samui.

Seeing her coming, Samui cursed and quickly jumped back into the water getting Ayane to growl. Se quickly moved back a few feet before she ran again. This time everyone watched as Ayane sped across the water so fast that they almost couldn't see the movement of her legs. She let out a punch that Samui was able to avoid by darting to the side. **Raiton: Sandarēza( Lightning Release: Thunder Laser)," **Samui shouted at the top of her voice as she sent a wave of lightning from her good hand at Ayane.

Ayane quickly turned around and held out her own hands. **"Hijutsu: Rekkū Jinpū Satsu," **Ayane hollered and the two waves of chakra and ki raced towards each other before a massive light came over the field getting everyone to cover their eyes. "Whoa, that's amazing," Sasuke commented.

"Troublesome," Shikamaru also commented. The light faded and everyone noticed Samui was alone in the field. Her eyes darted left and right before she cursed. She looked down and she noticed the slight burn marks from Ayane's attack on her hand. She placed her hand on the water and allowed it to soothe her slightly. "I learned that each element has a weakness. If you're lightning, then I will try this," Ayane said getting Samui to turn. She noticed Ayane's arms vibrate rapidly while Temari and Naruto paid attention..

"**Ninpo: Hama Reppujin no Jutsu( Ninja Art: Art of Violent Wind Blades)," **Ayane hollered allowing Naruto, Temari and Fu to watched as she swung her hands sending five medium sized wind blazes towards Samui's form. The blonde chunin widened her eyes at the incoming blades of pure wind before she did another sign. **"Suiton: Kirigakure no Jutsu," **Samui said getting Haku and Zabuza to widen their eyes as the mist settled in. Ayane watched her wind blades pierce the mist before they exploded showing that they hit something, but Ayane knew that it wasn't Samui.

"Hmm so I can't see you huh?" Ayane wondered as she moved cautiously through the mist. "How does this girl know one of Kiri's techniques?" Zabuza asked Naruto suspiciously while the blonde male rubbed the back of his head.

"Eh, do you know of Kyoko Fura?" Naruto asked while Zabuza widened his eyes. He quickly jumped to his feet and grabbed Naruto by the shirt getting a rise from everyone. "Where is she? Where is Kyoko? Tell me brat. I have no time for games!" Zabuza said while Naruto glared at him.

"First, you will let go of me," Naruto said dangerously which made Zabuza comply. "Second, she in Konoha. I was able to convince her to join us. She's the best and she taught Samui and myself," Naruto said while Zabuza just slumped to the ground.

Everyone immediately heard clashing as they saw Ayane try to block against the unseeable strikes to her person. She rolled across the ground dodging kunai and shuriken that stabbed into the ground. Ayane huffed and wiped the sweat from her face. She quickly placed her hand in her pouch before she heard a bone-chilling voice. "Whatever you have won't help you," Samui said behind her. Ayane grinned and launched a sweep kick to the blonde's body before Samui backflipped away and landed safely.

Ayane sucked her teeth as she engaged Samui again in a straight taijutsu fight. Kick for kick, punch for punch, and sword for...sword. The two flew into a frenzy against the other with their individual pride on the line. Samui dealt a roundhouse kick to Ayane's side that received a block from the Tengu female as she was sent back into the air. Ayane held up a familiar handsign and Samui narrowed her eyes.

"That's not going to work. I have seen through it," Samui said before she noticed Ayane's smirk. She wondered what it was about before she looked at the ground. She noticed five kunai around her. Samui tried to jump, but she noticed her legs were tied. She stared back up at Ayane.

"Thank you Samui. You're the first I get to try this new technique against. Be grateful," Ayane said as she finished her hand gestures. **"Hijutsu no Mugen Tenshin: Tajū Jinpū Satsusena( Hidden Technique of Mugen Tenshin: Multiple Circling Torn Blast Spheres)," **Ayane shouted and everyone watched as lightning sphere came from her body. About five wrapped around her body instantly before she shot one at Samui. The Konoha chunin rolled to the side before she saw a burst of lightning against the ground leaving a little crater.

"Try not to get hit now," Ayane shouted as she flung the other four. Samui cursed and quickly ran through the field to avoid the strikes to her person. The explosions behind her rang in her ears as she rushed to get away. One appeared next to her body and she quickly held a defensive stance while it exploded. Ayane fell to the ground and her legs twitched as she huffed violently.

"That was cool," Ayane raised her head and growled when she saw Samui's form. Some of her clothes were destroyed and other parts showed her injuries. "However, you're about to learn why I'm called the Young Lightning of Kumo. **Ranton: Rēzā Sanran( Storm Release: Laser Scatter Field)," **Samui shouted as she launched a wave of beams towards Ayane's figure. Ayane, taken off-guard by the action, could only block as the attacks hit her full circle. They exploded against her person sending Ayane crashing through the trees.

"What? Since when does she know that? I thought only Darui-san was able to use Ranton," Naruto said and everyone could understand. "I think I remember that Ranton wasn't restricted to just one person. Apparently in Kumo, it's known by quite a few people, but not by many. It's amazing," Pakura said while Naruto blinked.

Samui stopped her assault and fell to the ground. She huffed slightly and she noticed her hands trembling. She looked up and she noticed Ayane huffing as she looked up at the sky. "I've been training nearly my whole life. To think that it would be used here is something else. Do I pass?" Ayane asked and Samui smiled.

"With flying colors. You're very cool and deserving of Naruto," Samui said before she felt Ayane's ki spark. Ayane got up and she held out her hand. She struggled and grunted before everyone noticed lightning pour into her hand. "When I had seen that Uchiha do it I was surprised. It looked just like this Mugen Tenshin Technique. I must say, we're not so different are we?" Ayane shouted while Samui stood to her feet.

"No I would guess not. It wouldn't be cool to think different," Samui said holding out her hand. Naruto smiled and everyone watched as a blue sphere came into her hands. It kept its circular rotation before the two kunoichi dashed at each other. Their legs heavy, but still fast. Both nearly each other and held their hands out. No one but Naruto could see the amusement in their eyes though their faces refused to show it as they collided.

"**Hijutsu: Kanrakurai no Jutsu( Hidden Technique: Art of Violent Lightning)," **Ayane yelled at the top of her voice.

"**Rasengan," **Samui shouted right next to her as the two slammed their techniques into each other. Everyone was, once again, forced to cover their eyes as the cackling and swirling came around them. "This power. This is nothing like a chidori, what was that jutsu? I couldn't even copy it," Sasuke wondered as everyone grunted against the violent rush of wind.

"Those two shits are going to tear this place apart!" Tayuya shouted. Zabuza and Pakura tried to keep their vision, but it was hard to do. Haku squinted her eyes along with Kankuro, Fu, Maki, and Temari. Shikamaru muttered troublesome while only Naruto, and strangely Gaara, we able to see it clearly. The light faded and everyone turned back to the field to see Ayane and Samui standing in front of each other.

"You really are strong. That was fun," Samui admitted and Ayane nodded. "You're not as weak as I thought," Ayane said and the two felt their exhaustion as they were ready to drop to the ground. Both closed their eyes, but before they could fall Ayane fell to Naruto's back while the blonde male caught Samui in his arms. The smile on his face was evident. He was very proud of his ladies.

"Need some help?" Gaara asked and Naruto shook his head. "Nah, they worked hard for this. I'll be the one to take them both to the rooms. We'll discuss things later. Dismissed," Naruto said as he managed to lift Samui into his arms while still keeping Ayane to his back.

"Love you Samui-chan, Ayane-chan," Naruto said as he kissed both their cheeks and quickly took them to the house. It wasn't a far walk. He then took them upstairs and laid them against the bed. He then left them alone as he closed the door.

_**With Naruto**_

Naruto smiled at the exciting fight he had just seen, but he had business to take care of at the moment. He would have to put Ayane and Samui on hold for a little bit. Naruto opened the door to the basement were he noticed his clone tapping his foot impatiently. He saw his creator who nodded. The clone breathed a sigh of relief and dispelled giving Naruto all the information that he needed.

"Really? Even after all you told me you still think that Yagura is in the right?" Naruto asked as Suiren glanced up. She saw that the clone was gone and shook his head. "It's not what is right. It's about loyalty. Loyalty to one's country and to one's Kage. I'm not going to betray Yagura-sama just because of his actions," Suiren said while Naruto frowned. He would've wanted to tell her that he was being controlled via genjutsu, but all he had was Tayuya to go on as he hadn't been there.

"Honestly loyalty to one's country sometimes means going against its leader. You seem nice enough to know what I mean. Do you really think that killing people who have bloodlines is right? Yeah I know about it. It's actually impossible not to know about it. I also heard it from Haku yesterday evening. Do you really see them as demons? Please, and here I thought Kiri valued power. Any other nation would kill to have bloodlines, literally. No seriously, they actually would. You're are just becoming a part of the problem and not the solution. Besides how can you call them demons if your Mizukage is a jinchuuriki?" Naruto asked and Suiren widened her eyes.

"You, how did you know about that?!" she asked and Naruto grinned. "What can I say? Bijuu like to talk," Naruto said and Suiren widened her eyes. She stared at Naruto questioningly and the blonde nodded answering her unasked question. He was indeed a jinchuuriki. Suiren tried to cover her surprise before those words registered to her. She knew it was wrong to do it, but it was the Mizukage's law. How could she oppose it?

"I don't know what you've been told, but fighting your country's leader to make it better isn't making you a traitor. It makes you truly loyal. You love your country, your people, and your land. To not see it like it is now. Isn't that right?" Naruto asked and Suiren calmed down. She saw Naruto withdraw his snakes and they slipped into his jacket. He then undid Suiren's ropes letting them fall.

"If it was me then I would fight anyone in Konoha FOR Konoha. It means that much to me to see it handled the way that. Nothing is more important to me and my family than Konoha. Make your choice," Naruto said as he tossed Suiren her headband. She grabbed it into her delicate fingers and fiddled with it.

"The door's open," Naruto said and he wasn't sure if Suiren had heard him before he left quickly. He would give her the time to think.

_**Base, Nighttime**_

Sasuke and Shikamaru watched as Naruto and the others were around the table. A map was in front of them all and Naruto held an ink pen in his hands. "Alright then. It's confirmed then. Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro will stay in where Temari will look through the archives. That's one team. The next will be...Tayuya and Kin-chan going back to Kiri. Although I don't know how that will work without...,"

"It wouldn't work. Not without me," everyone turned and only Zabuza along with Haku seemed surprised at Suiren who had all her regular stuff. They noticed the slash mark across the headband she was wearing. Everyone seemed surprised as Suiren casually sat down next to Zabuza and pointed. "If I do take Tayuya-san and Kin-san back to Kiri then Yagura has told me that Kin-san will die for fear of treachery. I could vouch for Tayuya-san, but only because of my standing as a jounin. Anything else will have to be thought up," Suiren spoke while others just looked at her. "What?" she asked coyly.

"No, no. Don't 'what' me. Why are you even...?" Zabuza trailed off while Suiren sighed. "Loyalty to one's country sometimes means going against that country's leader. Isn't that right, Naruto-san?" Suiren asked and everyone gawked and Naruto who nodded.

"That's right Suiren-san. So that's a problem. Hmm then, wait yeah that works. Suiren, Tayuya and Kin will be the next time. Kin-chan will return to Kiri with you and Tayuya. Don't worry I'll iron out the details with you. Now then the next people will be Zabuza, Haku and Fu-chan. Fu, you told me that you need training with water right?" Naruto asked and Fu nodded her head.

"Good then that works out. Fu will assist in Kiri's rebellion as a person that Zabuza and Haku saved while both teach her Suiton. Pakura and Maki are already a student teacher combo so they will be fine alone. I know you guys are friends so I won't be leaving you separate for long. How long has this civil war been going on?" Naruto asked and Zabuza folded his arms.

"A maybe three years, give or take two more," Zabuza answered and Naruto nodded again. "Good then this still works out. Zabuza, when you go back to your base then get to your leader and have them contact Konoha one more time. I promise you we'll be involved this time. Not like we'll have a choice in the matter," Naruto said and Zabuza nodded though it was a confused nod.

"Pakura, Maki, I know this might sound strange, but I want you to go back to Orochimaru. Yeah, he's a fuckin' ass hat I know, but I need someone on the inside to keep tabs on him. However the moment he tells you to do anything questionable, which he will, then contact me. I will think of something. Is everyone in agreement?" Naruto asked and everyone nodded. They all quickly dispersed and Naruto got up. He was about to walk away before Suiren grabbed his arm.

"Can...can you promise me that this is the right way?" she asked and Naruto glared lightly at the ground. "Honestly no I can't. However no matter which side wins, then you will feel in your heart if you made the right choice or not. That's all I can say. Better get some rest. You'll be leaving tomorrow," Naruto said and Suiren nodded as she walked off towards her own room.

"So, what do you guys think?" Naruto asked to Sasuke and Shikamaru. "Hn, you're really digging your grave here loser, but if it wasn't you then I would be very surprised. Still I guess that is okay then. But how are you going to get that old man to agree?" Sasuke asked while Naruto grinned.

"O~h I d~on't know. I'll think of some~thing," Naruto said in a sing song voice before he vanished. Sasuke and Shikamaru glanced to each other while the Nara just grunted. "Man he's really going to drag us into this hell this time. I swear, he's so...,"

"Would you stop with that damn word already? Ugh, I'm going to bed," Sasuke replied heatedly while he left with his hands in his pockets. "What's his problem? I was going to say that Naruto's so weird like that. Hmm weirdo," Shikamaru shrugged to himself and followed Sasuke up the stairs.

"_Tch, where does all that power come from? How were they able to use such techniques? Am I really getting stronger staying here? Dammit, maybe Orochimaru was right. Power beyond my dreams. Power to...kill Itachi. For my mother, as well as my clan," _Sasuke thought to himself as he and Shikamaru went into their rooms.

_**Back in Konohagakure**_

Sarutobi sighed as he swiftly handed the scroll to Kurenai. The Genjutsu Mistress along with Anko, Kyoko, Tsunade, Jiraiya and Ibiki were opened it and they peered its contents. Anko's eyes bulged while Ibiki remained speechless. Kyoko just grinned outright while Kurenai seemed furious. Tsunade gripped the outer reaches of the scroll while Jiraiya seemed even more ashamed that he could before.

"And I was never told about this until now because of what?! Kurenai shouted while Sarutobi flinched from her cold stare. Kurenai rolled up the scroll and held it in front of the Sandaime. "What is this anyway? Naruto is MY son. I have the right to know about all things concerning him since I'm his mother," Kurenai said angrily.

"How could I not have seen the signs? It was so obvious. I should've known that Minato wasn't normal. It all makes sense now. I always thought that Minato might be hiding something from me, but I could never trace it," Jiraiya said while Anko calmed Kurenai down.

"I understand your anger Kurenai-san, but you have to understand that Naruto-kun was young at the time and I couldn't risk it for his safety. His father's name was already a big deal here and in Iwa. If anyone else had discovered this then it would only worsen for Konoha as a village. I tried to keep it with the best interesting at heart, but with Minato's death then this is the only thing that can be done," Sarutobi said while Kurenai dropped to the ground.

"No way. He can't leave me. He's my son before he's some...daimyo's successor. How could he possibly rule the Hi no Kuni capital?" Kurenai asked while Sarutobi stood up.

"You won't have to leave him. You, Anko-san and even Kyoko-san could go with him if you desired. I'm sure that even Ibiki could seeing as how you are his family. This is also why I have won Tsunade," Sarutobi said with a grin while Tsunade's opened her mouth, but then closed it. She would've shouted that the bet wasn't fair, but it was what it was. She sighed and just nodded.

"Fine old man. I'll do it, but I sure as hell am not going to like it. I might've hated this job, but I gave my word and I will keep it just as well. When am I inaugurated?" Tsunade asked while Sarutobi smiled.

"As soon as Platoon 13 returns. Also before I leave I will be passing this law. No one in this room is to tell Naruto of this note," Sarutobi said and if Kurenai was mad before then now she was outraged. "What?! How can you tell us that? We're denying Naruto-kun more of his life. I can't keep such information from him no matter how...," Kurenai stopped as KI from Sarutobi raised in the room.

"It is the Sandaime's law and you will obey it. For Naruto-kun we will put this off as much as possible. He will have matured in two years time. I'm sure he can handle all responsibilities then," Sarutobi said while everyone just stared at him blankly. Kurenai sighed and furled up the scroll.

"This is no better than hiding the Kyuubi from him. I hope he doesn't feel like he did when we talked. Seeing him sad tore my heart apart," Kurenai said while everyone else consoled her.

_**Platoon 13, next morning**_

Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru, along with two heavily bandaged kunoichi were all in front of the house as they waved goodbye to the parting members of Naruto's network. They had all left that morning and now it was time for their own group to head back to Konoha.

"So tell me Samui-chan, where did you learn Ranton from?" Naruto asked and Samui shrugged her shoulders which got a jolt of pain from her body while she lowly, very lowly, whimpered. "I had come up with it on my own. After Kyoko started teaching me Suiton jutsu then I came up with the Ranton on my own time. It's just an advanced natured jutsu. Anyone with the time and patience as well as affinities can learn it just like I did. I didn't use it in the Chunin exams merely because there didn't seem to be a need to showcase it. Or I should say, that I didn't have it perfected until now," Samui said while the others just looked at her.

"Hey speaking of that. How am I supposed to tell my affinities?" Ayane asked while Shikamaru and Sasuke glanced to her. "What are you talking about? You just used Raiton and Fūton to use in that fight didn't you? Those wind blades and that lightning strike," Shikamaru said while Ayane waved it off.

"Of course not. Those are just the product of a shinobi's ki and the intense training to utilize it. Nothing more. So, how do I tell my affinities?" Ayane asked ignoring the scrutinizing look on Shikamaru's face while Sasuke seemed to be in deep thought.

"You tell with this. It's called Chakra Paper. Just channel a bit of your chakra or ki into it and you'll find out. Split in half, wind. Burns to ash, fire. Crinkles, then lightning. Crumbles, then earth. Moist, then water. Try it out," Naruto said while Ayane just looked at the paper. She took it from Naruto and held it in her hands. Closing her eyes, she channeled her ki through it while everyone watched. Ayane opened her eyes and she saw the paper split down the middle while the left side crinkled and the right, crumbled.

"Hmm wind, lightning and earth. That's the most unusual of them all. I can get lightning because of your two techniques that you used in that fight, but why earth?" Naruto asked and Ayane shrugged. "Maybe I'm just better than all of you," she said with a smirk. Shikamaru rolled his eyes while Sasuke snorted.

"Oh you're not better than me. We settled that in the Land of Iron," Naruto said and Ayane growled remembering that incident. "You aren't better than me as we had a tie. Nothing more. You couldn't even walk on water. That's a shame," Samui spoke while Ayane grew a tick mark.

"Hmph, fuck you two then," Ayane replied getting a snicker from Naruto and a small smile from Samui as Platoon 13 walked off.

_**Alternate world, with Kasumi, two weeks later**_

"But Father, aren't you upset? We should go after Raidou. Hayate isn't waking up and I'm worried about him," Kasumi said as she and Shiden continued to walk through the halls of the Mugen Tenshin's head household.

"Kasumi, you are to only be focused on your training at the moment. Stop acting like a child. Ayame is staying near Hayate at all times. Your training is done for the day now leave," Shiden said and Kasumi wanted to say more on the matter, but she just stopped and nodded. Kasumi quickly left Shiden alone while the master of Mugen Tenshin sighed and rubbed the back of his head.

"_I'm getting too old for that girl," _Shiden thought to himself. Come to think of it, he also wondered how Ayane has been fairing over with Naruto and the others. The thought of her having a good time had passed his mind on more than one occasion. He wasn't sure why, but he had been thinking about her a lot since her departure.

Kasumi had exited the house and quickly shot off through the woods. She had to know. She couldn't rest until she did something. She just wanted to know. Kasumi wasn't exactly sure what she would ever do, but it was better to find out then to just sit by and do nothing. She would feel so useless and helpless that she couldn't even help her brother. Hayate's condition hadn't gotten any better since this whole thing started and it was making her even more anxious.

Kasumi dropped down to the ground and huffed slightly before she came up to a large house. She quickly ran up the stairs and pushed open the door. "Genra, are you in here?" Kasumi asked as she noticed candles lit. She could see Genra in the furthest back of the room kneeling with his eyes closed. Kasumi stepped through the door and walked through across the floor mat. She stood right in Genra's face with only the candles staying between the both of them. Kasumi knelt before Genra and calmed herself.

"You know something don't you? About what happened to Hayate? Please tell me. Otou-sama won't say anything, but I think I have the right to know," Kasumi said and she was only met with silence. It stayed like this for a few minutes and Kasumi was getting all the more anxious before Genra's voice spoke.

"If Shiden won't tell you then why should I? I know of what happened to Hayate. This probably is too big a path for you," Genra said and Kasumi couldn't really tell as he still had that weird mask on like always, but she still had her own duties. Duties that she would fulfill on her own devices. "I will make that decision after I know. I want that knowledge to become available to me," Kasumi said with a bow while Genra gave a sinister grin behind his mask.

"Very well then. It has been confirmed that Hayate was indeed attacked by Raidou, but his whereabouts have traced him to a world fighting championship known as Dead or Alive( DOA). I don't know the truth to these rumors, but it's the only thing to go on. What will you do with this knowledge?" Genra asked while Kasumi glared at the ground, her eyes being reflected by the fire. Genra could very well feel this, but he chose not to comment on this.

"I...do not know, but if there is more to this rumor then, I will have to...look into it," Kasumi said keeping her voice a little low. "What was that?" Genra asked feigning his hearing.

Realizing that she was almost caught, Kasumi shook her head and stood to her feet. "No, nothing. Thank you Genra-san. I will be going now," Kasumi said and before Genra could say anymore. He felt her presence leave the room.

"No, thank you Kasumi-san for coming to me with your help. Looks like things will be set in motion a lot sooner that I expected. Although I would say I am a tad peeved that Shiden sent Ayane away without my knowing. Oh well, I can do this just as well," Genra said with a grin across his face.

_**With Alma and Rachel**_

The two blonde sisters were currently sitting at a bar with nothing to do. Rachel had told Ryu as much as she could about the Dead or Alive Tournament Committee, but it wasn't much to go on as they seemed to stay out of the business that didn't involve fighting. Ryu had indeed thanked Rachel for the information. He had also given Alma the day off from her training, which was coming along splendidly. Alma wasn't as good as Ryu by any standards, but by human standards then she would be a great wonder to the world. Alma's speed had greatly increased as had the effective use of her punches, kicks and her fighting style. Alma's style seemed to center around something close to her fiend self. She was good at ranged attacks as well as close combat. The energy that made her a Hanyou from Naruto had increased her vision, thus improving her reaction time.

"Hit me again buddy," Rachel said with a grin while the bartender just sighed and nodded at the cute blondes in front of him. Days like this then it was worth it as long as you got to look at the hotties get drunk then saunter off somewhere.

"Rachel, try not to pass out. Sometimes I wonder if you're as responsible as you look at times," Alma said while Rachel scoffed. "I'm just as responsible as you Alma. I just felt like having a drink with my sister. Is that so wrong?" Rachel asked while Alma rolled her eyes.

"Yeah right. You'll find any excuse to drink," Alma muttered to herself getting a glare from Rachel. *Sigh* I wonder what Naruto-sama is up to. He's been silent for a while since his last message," Alma said swirling her finger around her glass. She looked at the seal on her hands and thought about telling Naruto about the DOA tournament, but it wasn't really a major issue of Naruto's concern. Maybe if it escalated then she would tell. Speaking it which, Alma had been wondering to herself why she hadn't informed Naruto of the Mugen Tenshin Incident. OH that's right, because Ryu told her that sometimes people must handle their problems on their own, which Alma thought was bullshit, but she didn't say anything about it.

"Well why don't you call him? Sheesh, you act like you're his long lost wife or something. Which you aren't, because if you were. I'd kill him, then you," Rachel said while Alma glared at her sister. "And if you tried to kill him then I would kill you. I mean, I basically could've killed you when I was a fiend. I was just that strong," Alma said while Rachel coughed.

"Oh is those fighting words Alma? I'd love to show you how it's done," Rachel said with a grin while Alma rolled her eyes. She just decided not to respond anymore. It would be a pain to do so.

"Oh hey what do I see here? I spy with my little eye two ladies all alone and on the fly," Rachel and Alma turned their heads and sweatdropped while the frowned at the person to ruin their mood. The person was obviously male. An african-american male with...green hair that only showed enough to cover a few spots on his otherwise bald head. He wore something of regular clothes that people normally walked around in. He also wore dark sunglasses that hid his eyes. What he needed them for in a barely lit bar was something that neither Rachel nor Alma could figure out.

The young man sat himself down and grinned at Alma who tried to ignore him. She took a sip of her drink before she partially opened one eye to see him still smiling at her. "Ugh, what do you want?" Rachel asked the man looking at her sister. Alma thanked her sister for that outburst as she would've done it also if it wasn't for her.

"Oh sorry pretty lady. The name is Zack and let's just say that I think it's a crime for two ladies to be by themselves mmph," the now known Zaku said while Alma and Rachel groaned. "So tell me, baby, what's it take for a guy like me to get close to a girl like you?" Zack asked as he placed his hand on Alma's shoulder.

Walking back to Konoha, Naruto felt so pissed off that he was ready to rasengan just about anything. And he meant ANYTHING. Why was he so damn irritated? Something was happening and the blonde didn't like it. Not at all. "Dammit, calm down! What is wrong with me?!" Naruto shouted to himself.

"How about you not touch me and you get to keep your teeth attached to your mouth," Alma negotiated and Zaku just chuckled as he made no move to stop. "Hey buddy, leave the ladies alone!" some random bar guy said to Zack.

"WAPOW!" Zack shouted as Rachel and Alma saw a swift mid-section punch from Zack's fist to the man's stomach sending him crashing across the ground and into a pool table. Alma seemed slack-jawed while Rachel tried to keep a firm composure, but both had a single thought. _"Damn! What the fuck just happened?" _

"Man yeah fool, these threads cost more than your life. Don't go messin' them up. Sorry about that ladies," Zack said not missing a beat while Rachel and Alma sighed. Rachel chose to ignore and looked at the Tv up on the wall. She narrowed her eyes as she saw a brunette man in a suit on the television. The volume was a little low, and Rachel wanted it louder.

"Hey turn that up for me please," Rachel pleaded and the bar owner just nodded and pulled up the remote putting up the volume.

"Yes you heard right. DOATEC will be hosting a world-wide, no-holds barred, fighting tournament. All competitors of all styles are welcome to participate. Be they male or female. The winner will be known as one of the greatest fighters in the world as well as received both money and fame for their recognition. In one month's time, Dead or Alive will be submitting applications for people to sign up. I am the head of the Dead or Alive Tournament Executive Committee, Fame Douglas and I greet all who will come to see who is number one in the world," the man known as Fame Douglas said while some people in the bar remained silent.

"Oh yeah baby, did you hear that? Fame and money. That's what makes the world go round you know that? I'm so gonna enter into that and I'm gonna kick so much butt. Gonna cheer for me?" Zack asked while Alma snorted. "No not really. You see, I can't cheer for you if I pound you into the ground," Alma said while Zack chuckled.

"And what do you know of fighting baby?" He asked. Alma's response was to raise her fists into the air and quickly bring it down shattering the table into pieces while Rachel just sighed. _"And she says that I'm not responsible? I'm so not paying for that," _Rachel thought while Zack widened his eyes.

"Oh I'll be fine. Don't worry, I'll console you when you're in last place," Alma said as she and Rachel left the bar. Zack smirked and waved his hands in the air. "Bring it out little lady. Yeah!" Zack said excitedly.

_**Hospital**_

Leaving a random hospital was an elderly man. He had white hair on some of his bold head and grey hair covering his chin as a beard. He was currently wearing a green chinese tunic as he left the hospital. He was a little depressed simply because his daughter was sick and he had no way of fully paying the operation that she needed. He walked through the streets and sighed.

"Mei Lin, if only I could help you to recover. You're my precious granddaughter after all," he said before he stopped a Tv in the window of a closed store that was still on for some reason.

"Yes you heard right. DOATEC will be hosting a world-wide, no-holds barred, fighting tournament. All competitors of all styles are welcome to participate. Be they male or female. The winner will be known as one of the greatest fighters in the world as well as received both money and fame for their recognition. In one month's time, Dead or Alive will be submitting applications for people to sign up. I am the head of the Dead or Alive Tournament Executive Committee, Fame Douglas and I greet all who will come to see who is number one in the world," Fame Douglas spoke and the man widened his eyes.

"Dead or Alive huh? Very well then. I shall win and I shall obtain that money for my granddaughter, so says I, Gen Fu, master of Xinyi Liuhe Quan," the man known as Gen Fu said with a elderly grin across his face. He wasn't out of the race just yet because of his age.

_**Somewhere else**_

"Yeah! Woohoo I'm the best. You can't be me hun. I'm Tina Armstrong. The daughter of the best wrestler in the world!" Tina shouted. She was a blonde woman with a very thin figure and a southern accent, or so people would assume, as she climbed out of the ring. Tina was handed a towel and wiped herself off.

"Ahh that was too good. Now to take a good long shower. 'Ey someone be a darlin' and turn on the Tv for me," Tina shouted as she stepped into the shower. Someone did just that for her and the current channel had already caught her inter her attention.

"Yes you heard right. DOATEC will be hosting a world-wide, no-holds barred, fighting tournament. All competitors of all styles are welcome to participate. Be they male or female. The winner will be known as one of the greatest fighters in the world as well as received both money and fame for their recognition. In one month's time, Dead or Alive will be submitting applications for people to sign up. I am the head of the Dead or Alive Tournament Executive Committee, Fame Douglas and I greet all who will come to see who is number one in the world," Fame Douglas spoke.

"Hmm Dead or Alive huh? Hey Daddy, looks like we're going to be having some hella' fun. I might even get discovered and move to Hollywood" Tina shouted to her father, Bass Armstrong, who was sitting in a chair. Bass was a very large man with a large, wide frame. Bass had blond, shoulder-length hair styled into a mullet, and a beard which covered the whole of his lower face, but it was trimmed close to the skin.

"Tina, I have told you many times that you shouldn't quit being a pro-wrestler just to go to Hollywood, but yeah I agree with you. Hehehe, this looks fun," Bass said in a deep gruff voice.

_**Martial Arts Room**_

"Wapow! Heyah! HOI!" a shout came as a male martial artist kicked a sandbag through the air. The sweat dropped from his face while he wrapped a towel over his head. He sighed blissfully before sitting down allowing his rest to come. "No, it's not strong enough. I still need more training," He said to himself. The man had a slightly tanned complexion, and he had spiky dark-brown hair, small light-hazel eyes, and peculiar looking eye brows; going down in a curve with a thin part going up. One other noticeable feature in his appearance was his muscular build. He was kinda buff, with highly defined biceps and arms, broad chest, carved abdominal six-pack, and a muscular back. However that was all concealed by his yellow jumpsuit that had a dragon emblem on the back.

His name was Jann Lee and he was a Jeet Kune De martial artist. Jann had only one reason for training. To get stronger. He had honed his skills and he longed to prove them. Jann snorted and got up before turning on the radio next to his stuff while he rested.

"Yes you heard right. DOATEC will be hosting a world-wide, no-holds barred, fighting tournament. All competitors of all styles are welcome to participate. Be they male or female. The winner will be known as one of the greatest fighters in the world as well as received both money and fame for their recognition. In one month's time, Dead or Alive will be submitting applications for people to sign up. I am the head of the Dead or Alive Tournament Executive Committee, Fame Douglas and I greet all who will come to see who is number one in the world," Fame Douglas said against for the first time across the radio. Jann grinned at this information as he finally had a place to prove his skills against others like him.

"Well this has turned out to be very interesting," Jann said to himself as he threw his towel to the bench.

_**Somewhere Else**_

"Alright Leifang, that is enough for now. You have done very well these past few weeks. Keep that up and you will be a master in no time," an instructor said while the female known as Leifang smiled with a nod of her head. She had a slender and petite build of average height, with pale skin, brown eyes and a heart-shaped face. She was wearing a short training outfit for practice at the moment, but now she was finished and she could rest.

"Thank you sensei. I'm happy for your words. _Hopefully with this I can then meet him and thank him for what he did, but also show him just how strong I am as well," _Leifang said keeping the last part to herself. She just sighed and shook her head while her teacher turned on the television. Hearing something of interest Leifang asked for her teacher to turn it up.

"Yes you heard right. DOATEC will be hosting a world-wide, no-holds barred, fighting tournament. All competitors of all styles are welcome to participate. Be they male or female. The winner will be known as one of the greatest fighters in the world as well as received both money and fame for their recognition. In one month's time, Dead or Alive will be submitting applications for people to sign up. I am the head of the Dead or Alive Tournament Executive Committee, Fame Douglas and I greet all who will come to see who is number one in the world," the same Fame Douglas said. Leifang's eyes beamed and she smiled to herself.

"Alright, looks like I'll be competing. I hope he will also. You'll join won't you, Jann Lee?" Leifang asked at...nothing in particular before she walked off. She would be training tomorrow. A lot more interesting things were going on.

_**================Omake: Meeting Tenka and Mikomi, Kurenai Version=================**_

Kurenai sighed as she tapped her foot impatiently. She then threw up her hands while Neji's door remained shut.

"Seriously, it was one D-rank mission to try and find out what was what roar. Why is Neji so scared?" Kurenai wondered to herself. This was ridiculous. How difficult was it supposed to be.

Kurenai walked towards the large, intimidating walls and sighed. "I am a jonin. I can handle myself just as fine," Kurenai told herself with a nod as she walked through.

Nothing yet. Kurenai just continued to walk through the lush green forest around her and enjoy the sounds of birds chirping and animals walking through the woods just like what she was doing. It felt serene, peaceful, nothing could disturb it

"**ROOOOOOOOAAAAAAAARRRRR!" **A shout came that went through Kurenai's spine. Damn her for not bringing any weapons with her to try and protect herself. Kurenai gulped and continued walking for a little longer. She looked out to see a pond and saw her reflection.

"Okay, something is going on here," Kurenai said before she heard a growl behind her. Kurenai noticed a very demon-like face behind her in the form of a beast while she turned around. She noticed Tenka looking at her with his teeth drooling. Kurenai stared at him impassively before Tenka opened his mouth.

"Sit" Tenka widened his eyes before he closed his mouth and looked to see Kurenai with a finger pointed to the ground. Tenka raised an eyebrow before he eyed Kurenai's cold glare and gulped.

"I. Said. SIT!" Kurenai commanded and Tenka quickly obeyed. Kurenai then smiled and nodded.

"There, that wasn't so hard was it?" Kurenai asked while Tenka still seemed uncertain. Both then heard a roar and Kurenai turned her head to see Mikomi charging at them both. Kurenai jumped back while Mikomi growled harshly at her. Both being females, well the conversation went like this.

"_Stay away from my boyfriend you bitch!"_

"_Bitch? Who the hell are you calling a bitch?!_

"_The one with the stupid clothing. Are you deaf? Huh? This guy is mine dammit! I saw him first!_

"_I don't want him! I'm not even his species!_

"_Shut up! GET OUT!_

"_Umm ladies?"_

"_SHUT UP TENKA!"_

Tenka took a step back and slowly walked away from Kurenai and Mikomi as the two seemed more at odds with each other than before. Let it be known from Tenka. Women, fiend or human, were even more scary than the The Vigoor Emperor.

* * *

_**KG: S-So tired and happy to be done. Want to sleep. Do you have any idea how annoying it was to copy and paste that Fame Douglas speech of mine over and over. I just wanted to make it simple, but fuck that was annoying. Sorry if it was annoying to read, but I see in Anime and Games that when it involves multiple people listening to the same thing then it is played for when they hear it. Anime rules and all that shit. Small thing for you guys to know. For my own reasons, Naruto and a few others won't be in DOA officially until the second tournament. Now then, good night people.**_

_**Rachel: Oh no you don't! I'm getting mine and I want mine now!**_

_**KG: B-But I'm tired. **_

_**Rachel: Suck it up like a man. **_

_**KG: No, no wait! I'm not done. I have to hurry. Well that's all people. Stay Breezy, protect what's important to you, review, and SEND ME CREAM SODA! Also RESPECT DA...(line disconnected).**_


	28. Chapter 28

_**KG: We're back! Sup people! Sorry can't talk right now! And...action!**_

_**Naruto: Ayane-chan, I'm sorry I can't see you anymore.**_

_**Ayane: Why not?**_

_**Naruto: It's because, it is my destiny to find Samui-chan. I have to find her so that we can fulfill her prophecy.**_

_**Ayane: What's so important about her? I can make you happy too.**_

_**Naruto: I love you Ayane-chan, but this is something that must be done.**_

_**Ayane: Then...I'm going with you!**_

_**Naruto: No, I can't let you do that.**_

_**KG: More emotion!**_

_**Ayane: You can't talk me out of this idiot. I'm going with you. I'll make you love me just as much as her. We'll go out with a bang.**_

_**Rachel: Did someone say bang? DIE!**_

_**Naruto: Shit she's here! Rachel, where is Samui-chan?**_

_**Rachel: You are too late blondie. She had transcended above what you have seen. She is our salvation. Here, let me show you just a glimpse of the power she's given me. RAH!**_

_**KG: Cut!**_

_**Everyone: Whew**_

_**Ayane: Why are we doing this again?**_

_**KG: Because we're traveling around the world as a troupe. However we are still inexperienced. Get your sleep then we will continue.**_

_**Naruto: Thank goodness. Rachel-chan hits hard enough as it is.**_

_**Rachel: Consider it for that slap to the face you gave me the last time. It still hurt you know.**_

_**Naruto: Sure, remember every last detail why don't you.**_

_**Quote: "**__**Friends can help each other. A true friend is someone who lets you have total freedom to be yourself - and especially to feel. Or, not feel. Whatever you happen to be feeling at the moment is fine with them. That's what real love amounts to - letting a person be what he really is," by Jim Morrison.**_

* * *

_**Namikaze House**_

Ayane groaned and opened her eyes to the rays of sunlight. It had been a good three days since Platoon 13 had gotten back from Taki and it had also been at that time that Naruto had informed the Sandaime and Jiraiya about Itachi and Konan who had attacked him. This had gotten the two old men rather anxious about that news and Ayane could tell by herself that those people were not to be trifled with. That's why when she had asked what their purpose was and she had been told then she resolved to herself to get stronger. These people were all Master Ninja level, as she had figured. What Naruto and Samui told her was that, a Master Ninja level was around Kakashi's level of jounin in the village. They were Kage-level. It only helped in getting Ayane to push herself harder. Not for just herself, but for Naruto.

"Well I won't do that by laying here all day. At least we had the next few days off. I can spend that time learning about this chakra thing," Ayane said to herself before she woke up from the bed. She could hear sizzling downstairs and decided to make her presence known. She grabbed a robe, brushed her hair slightly, and walked down the steps.

"Good morning Ayane-chan," Naruto said getting a nod from Ayane. She could see that the blonde was sitting on the couch with a scroll in his hands. He was only wearing a T-shirt and shorts. Naruto placed the scroll down and adopted a thinking pose. Ayane could see that he was busy so she turned her attention to Samui, who also wasn't fully dressed either. She was wearing a red robe and slippers. She was cooking some fish as well as preparing rice and a small bowl of noodles for three people.

"Glad to see that you are awake," Samui said not taking her eyes off the food. Ayane just nodded and Samui felt her do so. "I don't like to stay in bed all day when I can train," Ayane said and she saw Samui nodded with an affirmative grunt. "That's good. Cause the three of us are going into the preserve later," Naruto said coming into the conversation. Ayane glanced at him as did Samui. The latter narrowed her eyes before shrugging and continuing.

"Speaking of which, I haven't seen your partners for a while. Where are they?" Ayane asked suspiciously. Naruto might've changed a bit of her perspective on fiends, but she knew that they wee just as dangerous to him as they were to everyone else. But then again, people who had the power to actually destroy and entire village, be a one-man army, or have the guts to leave their village were more dangerous than that.

"Don't know right now. That's one of the reasons why we're going. I need to check up on Tenka. Haven't see the guy for a while," Naruto said and Ayane just nodded while Samui prepared the table. "Breakfast is ready you two," Samui said. Naruto instantly stopped his working and stood to his feet. He walked over to the table. Ayane did the same thus allowing everyone to say their grace before eating.

"Naruto, do you know if Zabuza-san has contacted the resistance leader yet?" Samui asked and the two ladies noticed Naruto narrow his eyes as his chopsticks stopped just short of his bowl of rice. The blonde stayed silent for a little a few minutes. In those few minutes neither Samui or Ayane could touch their food before they saw Naruto take a sip of his tea. "No he hasn't. I think I should be a little worried, but I'm not. If what I know about him then Zabuza will be alright. I can wait for a few days. Besides I doubt their leader won't be skeptical of what Zabuza will be offering them. Konoha had refused to help before so they might be wondering about the sudden change in attitude from us. Still I think it'll be good," Naruto answered.

A few drips of the sink could be heard before eating resumed between everyone. "Okay, but that thing you spoke about, that Konoha will definitely get involved. What is your plan for that?" Ayane asked and Naruto twitched. In all truth he never had a plan on how to get them involved and he had used the past few days to try and come up with one, but he was still thinking. "You just leave that to me," Naruto said giving a confident grin. Ayane and Samui narrowed their eyes, but the decided that it was for the best.

"Very well then. We shall leave it to you Naruto. However don't hesitate to come to us for help. We're all family here," Samui said and Ayane nodded her head. "I'll keep that in mind. Thank you Samui-chan. You too Ayane-chan," Naruto said before his feet flinched. He looked down and he noticed Mikata smiling at him letting him know that he had her support as well. The blonde chuckled and slowly nodded to her help as well. The three continued to eat their breakfast and once they were finished, they each got dressed and made their way outside and towards the intimidating walls in front of them.

"Alright so what are we learning?" Ayane asked as they disappeared into the trees. Naruto guided them through the forest as he spoke. "Well I'm going to be learning fūinjutsu from one of my father's scrolls. I'm not ready for his Hiraishin technique just yet. Samui-chan said she was interested in some taijutsu from Kaa-chan. You, Ayane-chan, will be learning to climb trees," Naruto told her. Ayane just narrowed her eyes as she knew what he meant by that. She would be learning to use this chakra thing. Of course she could already physically climb, run, and jump trees so it stood to reason that he would be teaching her to use chakra since she was interested in it.

"I see. Well that's good then," Ayane commented. Soon enough, the three came into a large open field. A lone, tall tree was in the center and it was right next to a pool of cold water. The three felt the wind blow and the heat of the sun against their bodies. "Well let's get to work. We have a long day ahead of us," Naruto said with a grin.

Ayane, not knowing how to go about anything, just waited as Samui stepped forward. She turned back to Naruto before shrugging and crossing her fingers. She quickly made a single clone with enough chakra to hold a decent spare with. Samui moved her head to the side to indicate to the clone where they would be practicing and the two stepped on the water. A good chakra control exercise and perfect for practicing taijutsu.

"Alright Ayane-chan, follow me," Naruto instructed and Ayane followed him towards a tree. Naruto, sometimes, doubted if he could actually teach someone, but he wouldn't know until he tried. They both went under the shade of the tree as Naruto touched the trunk of it. "As much as I can tell, chakra and ki are similar in the way that we use them, but what is different is the principles. Ayane-chan, chakra is the combination of physical and spiritual energy. Utilizing it then we are able to use it to "stick" to the surface of most things. The first exercise here will be you discovering your chakra. It will take some time for you to learn the different source between chakra and ki. I assume you know the handsigns used for techniques right?" Naruto asked.

Ayane nodded to his question and the blonde continued. "Good then we can skip than. Now then, as I said you will be discovering chakra and the finding the differences between it and ki. Most likely your ki is higher than your chakra input and output, but your coils should be just as good as Samui-chan's if not a bit bigger. Now then a tree is completely solid. Most genin do this exercise first. Now when you send chakra to your feet you must find the correct portion to it and keep that chakra constant to grip to the tree. To little and you will slip off. Too much and you will damage the tree. Most would use a kunai to mark their progress, but I know you're more of the impatient trial-and-error type, just like me," Naruto said getting a small blush from Ayane before she straightened up.

"Alright, I understand. Just make sure not to rush right?" Ayane asked and Naruto nodded. "That's the first part. When you learn to walk then you'll learn to run. Let's just start there. I know you would want to get some other training done so do this for a good two hours. Try to balance between the training so you get an equal time," Naruto said and Ayane nodded as she stood forward. Seeing her good, Naruto walked off to the other part of the field. He could hear the water splashing in the background from Samui and her clone as they went through their spare.

Sitting down, Naruto opened his scroll and began to read. He didn't get far before he lightly snickered as he heard Ayane curse. _"This is going to be a funny two hours," _Naruto thought to himself.

_**With Pakura and Maki**_

"I really miss Fu-chan," Maki said as the student-teacher pair was back in Oto much to both of their weariness. "It will be alright Maki. Fu will get stronger by the time we see her again. I just hope that when we see her, it will be under better circumstances. I think that our apartment is still in check so we should be fine for the most part. Come on," Pakura said as they ascended the stairs. Both came up to their door, opened it, and were pleasantly shocked at how cleaned it looked. Pakura turned on the light switch and both looked around. It wasn't as dirty as they had last left it. The table was clean, so was the floor, the couch, everything.

"Umm how long were we gone?" Maki asked and Pakura just blinked before shaking her head. "Oh you're back. Umm I didn't have a place to go so I...cleaned up. Do you like it?" Both turned to see Sasame smiling at them and scratching her cheek.

"You did all this for us?" Maki asked and Sasame nodded with a smile. Pakura narrowed her eyes before she gave an appreciative smile. "Thank you," Pakura said, but Sasame shook her head.

"N-No, it's fine. It was the least I could do for you since you saved me," Sasame said before she noticed the lack of one member. "Where is Fu-san?" Sasame asked getting a slight frown from Pakura and Maki. The orange haired girl widened her eyes as she thought that the young female might've died while they were away.

"Fu is currently away on some business. That's all. I'm sure we'll see here again," Pakura and Sasame nodded her head before walking off. "So Pakura-sensei, how are we supposed to...complete our objective?" Maki asked and Pakura frowned a little more. She tried to remain stoic, but it was sort of difficult. She knew that finding a way to meet Orochimaru was borderline impossible for anyone. There was a reason why most couldn't find him, but if they had any chance of doing so then it would he would've been caught long ago, however Pakura knew that since her last escape from Oto with Maki and Fu that they had erected a sealing barrier, one that Pakura deliberately had herself and Maki step through. So if anyone knew they were back then all Pakura had to do was wait.

"Just leave it for right now Maki. It'll be alright. This girl said that she had an affiliation with Orochimaru to begin with. I don't think he'll be able to resist the Hero of Suna nor your recently discovered bloodline," Pakura said and Maki just slowly nodded while holding on of her hands to her face. In her body were the genes that connected her to the Sandaime Kazekage. Something that Temari would currently be looking into. No wonder that bullshit council wanted her back.

"Alright Pakura-sensei, we'll wait. Still, do you really think that the resistance will go with Zabuza-san's report? I mean I'm glad that Suiren-san came over to our side for our ambition, but I can't help but be worried for Naruto," Maki answered getting a nod from Pakura. "Well we'll just have to see now won't we?" Pakura asked and Maki just smiled with a nod of her head.

_**Back in Konoha, Hokage Mansion**_

"Are you sure about that Kyoko-san?" Sarutobi asked. This was his last full day as the Hokage when Tsunade would be taking over. He was happy for that and to start his retirement, but he knew about his current duties as Konoha's protector. He also knew that Tsunade still had a lot of reservations about becoming the Hokage, but she was a woman of her word if nothing else. She had lost so she had accepted those consequences.

"You can bet your ass old man. I had heard it from the old man, Shiden. It took some talking with him since I was one of the people assigned to help the Hayabusa Village with their repairs. This blonde woman named Rachel told me that the Mugen Tenshin Clan was attacked. I don't know who it was by, but apparently the heir, Hayate, is in a coma and hasn't woken up for a few weeks now. Also she told me about some tournament. I believe it was called Dead or Alive run by a corporation named DOATEC. However she told me not to inform you simply because Ryu told her that 'something should be handled by a clan and not its allies. They have a personal stake in this," Kyoko said folding her arms. Sarutobi sighed as he intertwined his fingers.

"I guess we will just have to respect their wishes then. If they don't want us to get involved then we won't. Also Konoha has no personal stake in this. If they need hel then we will right there for them when they call. Thank you for informing me," Sarutobi said and Kyoko nodded, though obviously not happy with the recent development she kept that comment to herself.

"Speaking of informing, are we going to tell the brat and his two occupants?" Kyoko asked with a grin referring to Naruto, Samui and Ayane. Knowing who she was talking about, Sarutobi shook his head and looked at his desk. "Did Shiden-dono say anything?" Sarutobi asked and Kyoko frowned.

"He said not to bother Ayane with things that don't concern her anymore. He said that she's a Konoha shinobi and...she should focus on things that concern her as such," Kyoko growled out letting Sarutobi know exactly how she felt about it. "I see. Then we shall respect his decision. We will not tell them and not have them worry about such a thing, but Kyoko-san I want you to tell the shinobi already there to keep Konoha posted on the recent developments from them. Whether they try to deny it or not, they are our allies as well as the Hayabusa Clan's friends. We all carry the Will of Fire," Hiruzen told her. Kyoko nodded, spun around, and walked out of the door. Sarutobi only looked out of his window and a grim expression came on his face.

"_What is this sense of foreboding? Something tells me that this...this...DOATEC is no bound to be a problem in the near future," _Hiruzen thought before shaking it off and continuing his work.

_**Uchiha Compound**_

"_That's another lose for you Sasuke. How do you like me now? That's 2 to 0. You still haven't beaten me once hehehe," _Sasuke growled as he backed his head against a tree. He had one of his rivals closest to him and yet he had never beaten him once. That lone thought had continued to intrude into Sasuke's conscious. He couldn't defeat Itachi like this. How could he when he couldn't even defeat Naruto? It was bullshit. He was a chunin just like Naruto and he had the levelheaded thinking of one, but he couldn't stand it. When he had fought against Itachi he had been thinking rationally. He didn't rush into it like some amateur, but where was he to go.

"Dammit, Dammit, Dammit!" Sasuke shouted each time and his banged his head to the tree. "Sasuke! What are you doing?!" Mikoto shouted as she came from a room. She had heard Sasuke shouting to himself and came out to find her son doing this.

Mikoto grabbed Sasuke and pulled him away from the tree quickly much to the Uchiha's protest. "Kaa-san let me go! Let me go right now!" Sasuke shouted, but Mikoto continued to pull him into the house as they struggled. Mikoto and Sasuke came into the house before the young Uchiha heir slipped across the floor as he and his mother crashed into the couch. "Sasuke stop! Please, you're scaring me! Please stop," Mikoto pleaded against Sasuke's struggling. It took a few minutes, but the Uchiha finally calmed down and the only sound could be huffing heard.

"It's not enough," Sasuke mumbled. Mikoto opened her concerned eyes and glanced towards Sasuke and she noticed Sasuke clenching his teeth. "It's not enough Kaa-san," he said a little louder. Mikoto caught her breath to answer her son and slowly released her hold.

"What's not enough Sasuke?" Mikoto asked wanting to know her son's concerns. Growing up, Sasuke never hid anything from his mother. That continued even to the Uchiha incident. Mikoto had done it all. She had graduated academy, been a genin, then chunin, an anbu, then settling for jonin. She could sense when her son was in distress, but this was probably the first time that she ever wished that she had payed attention. "Not once. Not once have I ever beaten Naruto Kaa-san. In the academy, they were all damn draws and the last academy fight was when he beat me. The chunin exams he beat me. Why can't I win Kaa-san? If it continues I'll never be able to change anything with Itachi," Sasuke said and Mikoto frowned.

"Sasuke I told you the truth about the Uchiha incident. Itachi saved the village and us from...," Sasuke interrupted his mother by saying, "I know that! I know. You did tell me. Father and the rest of the Uchiha Clan were planning a coup and they had to be taken care of. I know, but how can I ever match up to Itachi if I can't even match up Naruto. All the training I've done has felt meaningless," Sasuke said and Mikoto glared. She looked at the ceiling and closed her eyes. An unusual silence came over the area that seemed to shake Sasuke that his mother thought he was ungrateful for what she taught him. That wasn't it at all. He was happy to be trained, but he wanted more. He didn't want to lose anymore.

"I see. That's right you're a chunin now aren't you? Very well. Sasuke, get up," Mikoto ordered. Sasuke widened his eyes before he looked at his mother. He could see her stern glare to his face and quickly stood. Mikoto leaned up and stood in front of her son. "That's right. Uchiha do have their pride Sasuke. Overconfidence is a downfall, but pride is nothing to be ashamed of. Alright Sasuke, we'll step up your training effective immediately. Get out into the field. I'll put on my former jonin vest and we'll see just where you're getting this emo-loathing from," Mikoto said and Sasuke widened his eyes. He saw his mother's smile and nodded.

"Understood Kaa-san," Sasuke said before the temperature dropped and Sasuke could see his mother's sharingan intensifying her gaze on him. "That is Mikoto-sensei to you Sasuke. Understood?" Mikoto asked leaving no room for an objection. Sasuke just nodded and walked out into the field while Mikoto went up the stairs. She wouldn't let this sense of helplessness from Sasuke come out anymore. If he wanted to get stronger then he would get stronger from his mother. Not from anyone else, least of all Orochimaru.

"_Get ready Sasuke. I'm about to show you why I was called the Flame Mistress of Konoha," _Mikoto said in her thoughts as she walked up the stairs. She entered her room grabbed her jonin vest and grabbed a sword that she used in her anbu days.

_**Namikaze Compound, Inner Walls**_

Naruto watched as Ayane ran up and down the tree several times now. She had stuck to it perfectly and like he knew she would, she had gotten it in little to no time at all. She was already a ninja so this was just adding on to what she already knew. Ayane had gotten the idea in basically an hour and a half. She had discovered her chakra and had been working all morning up the tree. Like Naruto had said, her coils were large enough to maintain ki and chakra. It was true. There wasn't a real difference between the two. Ayane just had to expand her thinking on the matter. Naruto was more than happy for her in that aspect. So was Samui as they had both seen the hilarious action of Ayane falling on her head multiple time before she figured that with each slip she should just backflip off. It hadn't been fun for her at all.

"Alright Ayane-chan, you got that easily enough. Now we will move on to...OH GOD!" Naruto shouted as Samui and Ayane quickly turned. Their looks of surprise suddenly came down as they noticed, and heard, Naruto laughing. The reason he was laughing was completely founded as Samui and Ayane noticed Tenka had pushed the blonde into the water. They also saw Mikomi.

Naruto emerged and growled. " You think that's funny? Oh I'll show you funny Tenka!" Naruto shouted and Tenka ran off through the field while Naruto ran after him yelling about ungrateful partners and the such. Samui shook her head before she noticed Mikomi slowly walking up to her. "Sorry I haven't been around Mikomi. It feels good to see my partner again," Samui said as she patted Mikomi's nose. Mikomi grumbled lowly signifying her approval and happiness as she laid next to Samui. Ayane just wanted the action of the two blondes and shook her head. However, somewhere she wondered if she could get partners like that too. Maybe she could one day.

Naruto huffed and panted while he fell to the ground. He glared and Tenka before snorting. "Ahh forget it. You're no fun anyway. You...damn dinosaur," Naruto said while Tenka walked up to him. He leaned close and Naruto patted his head feeling Tenka's scaly body again. "Good to see you too," Naruto said and Tenka bucked his head in a nod.

After all the playing was done, Naruto and the others collected themselves near the pond. Samui had referred to Kushina's scroll on taijutsu multiple times as she had used the clone to check stances, blocking, striking attacks and other things. She still felt off, but not as much as that morning. However, she couldn't use the water anymore. What reason was that? Well it was someone else's turn.

"Alright Ayane-chan, now that you've done tree-walking, now you will do water-walking which adds a touch of difficulty because water, unlike the tree, is always in motion. You have to keep a constant flow of chakra through the soles of your feet and distribute it through the water to stay afloat. It's a lot hard than it looks, but you got tree-walking down so I think you'll be able to do this before the day is over," Naruto told her and Ayane nodded. She quickly added chakra to her feet and was about to go before she was grabbed by Samui who held up a scroll. "Before you go, you might want to wear this," Samui said and then went back to what she was doing. Ayane blinked at the scroll before she unfurled it and her eyebrow twitched. Naruto got a furious blush on his face as he wondered if his wife had done this for the purpose of training or just for trying to see him get the hots for Ayane as inside the scroll was a swimsuit. A white bikini top and bikini shorts for her.

"_What? She expects me to wear this? In front of him?" _Ayane took the swimsuit and out of the corner of her eye, Samui was observing the reaction that she was looking at. Yeah, Samui knew how to have fun too if she really got into it. She didn't let the small smile show before she turned back to her own training.

Ayane slowly turned her head and she noticed Naruto's blush as his eyes swam around the field. _"He...wants to see me in a swimsuit? Tell me that wasn't what she wanted me to do. Ugh, why me?" _Ayane asked in her thoughts before she got up and walked off. "I-I'll be right back," she said getting a gasp from Naruto. He wanted to say something, but he couldn't find the words for it before letting her leave. The blonde was speechless as Ayane disappeared behind the trees.

"Oi Samui-chan, what are you doing? Why would you give her that?" Naruto asked and Samui just glared at her husband before blinking. "If she likes you then she should have no qualms with doing it. Besides, don't you want to see her that way? I would want you to see me that way sometimes," Samui said and Naruto stuttered against his wife's reasoning. It wasn't even a very good reason at all, but when Samui just spoke it then it seemed like it would even work against someone like Shino or Shikamaru.

"Naruto, you have an interest in her as you do me. You have to show her that you can not only love her for how she is, but for how she looks around you. You'd better show more interest or you'll lose her. Something that I wouldn't really mind as your current wife, but I want to take your feelings and mine into consideration. I will have no wishy-washy feelings in this marriage. It either is or it isn't," Samui said and Naruto just glanced at his wife before slowing nodding. He couldn't refute that either, but he wanted Ayane to go at her own pace, but he could also show a little more interest. It was a fact that he loved Ayane. Samui was right maybe he should take a more proactive approach.

"C-Can we get this training down now?" Naruto and Samui turned around and the former instantly dropped his jaw. Kyuubi's eyebrow twitched while Nibi whistled. Tenka and Mikomi blinked as Ayane was standing in front of everyone with her white swimsuit on and her hands around her waist. **"Hmm great female specimen," **Kyuubi said from inside Naruto's mind before he flinched. He looked behind himself to see Nibi glaring at him as she cracked her knuckles.

"**But she's got nothing on you Matatabi! You're the only one for me, I swear," **Kyuubi said while Nibi chuckled with a nod and grabbed Kyuubi's fox ears and pulled him upstairs much to the Kyuubi's protest. **"I know I am Kyuubi-kun. That's why I want to talk with you about how I want you to keep your eyes inside your damn, perverted head unless their own me. Un-der-stood?" **Nibi asked and Kyuubi grimaced as he wasn't ready for the heavy tongue lashing from his demon cat wife. He would never understand women.

Ayane turned her head to gauge Naruto's reaction and she saw that he was lost in her beauty. It almost made her uncomfortable to be that exposed, but the look of attraction on Naruto's face had indeed made her happy that she was physically appealing to him. Well, she sort of knew that when he had kissed her the first time, but this was more to her liking. That she sexually appealed to his eyes. "A-Ayane-chan you look amazing," Naruto said completely surprising the urge to nosebleed at the sight. "Thank you. I'm glad you find this so appealing," Ayane said trying to sound irritated, but there was a lot of mirth in her voice.

"A-Alright then Ayane-chan. Like I said before, just walk on the water and you'll be fine for that exercise. After that we'll focus on you running on water. Lastly you'll fight and that will have mastered the exercise," Naruto said quickly turning around. Ayane seemed amused and nodded as she swayed towards Naruto. "I want to thank you for this training Naruto. I'll have to reward you later," Ayane said slipping a finger under his chin before walking off with a little sway in her hips.

"_Damn I got a hard-on. I've become Ero-sennin!" _Naruto shouted mentally as he wondered where that wrong step had been taken.

Ayane added the chakra to her feet as were Naruto's instructions. She felt the energy center around her feet and with confidence she lifted her foot slightly into the air before she tapped the water and...

_SPLASH!.._sank down into the water. Samui resisted the urge to crack a smile while Naruto still seemed preoccupied with some earlier thoughts. The splash broke him from his thoughts and he noticed Ayane was nowhere to be seen. Naruto sighed and chuckled while the surface of the water bubbled. Everyone watched her come out dripping wet. _"Damn you Samui," _Naruto and Ayane said for two separate reasons. Naruto, for seeing Ayane more erotic than usual and Ayane, for being on the receiving end of that little grin on Samui's face.

"Alright try again Ayane-chan. You'll get it I know," Naruto said and Ayane just snorted before nodding. She faced the water again before trying to add her chakra to her feet again to try the exercise one more time.

Meanwhile, Naruto had taken the field with Tenka. "Alright Tenka, you're my partner so we're going to be practicing some combinations. I'll have to call on your help sometime and we'll work like the team we are won't we?" Naruto asked and Tenka nodded his head. _"Alright, you can shoot fire, roll, bite, and do tail swipes. Add that to your tough body and we have a deadly combination. Yeah we'll work out just fine," _Naruto thought to himself.

"Okay Tenka. We're going to be doing a Katon jutsu. Now I don't know Katon techniques so we rely on you for that. Basically we're going to our first basic combination. Mikomi-chan, Mikata-chan will you help us out?" Naruto asked the female fiend and snake. Mikomi and Mikata agreed as they came together through the field. Tenka growled while Mikomi roared. Samui and Ayane stopped their training as they turned around.

Mikomi and Mikata charged at Naruto and Tenka. Tenka snarled and charged at Mikomi while Mikata charged for Naruto. The blonde wasn't going to use a weapon this time so he dodged to the side to avoid Mikata' venomous fangs. He saw Tenka and Mikomi head-butted each other as they growled against each other. Tenka swiftly turned his body and slammed Mikomi with his tail. Mikomi, to everyone's surprise, jumped over the tail swipe and kicked Tenka in the jaw sending him to the ground. Tenka seemed surprised also as Mikomi roared. She opened her mouth and launched a spitfire at Tenka. The fiend glared before Naruto cursed.

The blonde quickly jumped over Mikata's long body and dashed for Tenka. He quickly did some handsigns and appeared in front of his partner. **"Suiton: Mizu Shibuki no Jutsu( Water Release: Water Spray Shower)," **Naruto called out and Ayane watched as the water rose from in front of her and came between Mikomi's fire and Naruto's body. A heavy steam came over the field as Mikomi and Mikata growled.

"There!" Mikata shouted to Mikomi. Being a snake, the she could lock on to Naruto, even in this thick steam. It wasn't that hard when she had been trained to do it all her life. They both opened their mouths as Mikata send a blast of poison from her lips. Mikomi sent a powerful fire at the two before they saw another fire approaching. The same one from Tenka, that was until they saw Naruto behind him. **"Fūton: Daitoppa," **Naruto shouted as a blast of heavy wind came into contact with Tenka's fire. The fire grew in size before it overtook Mikomi's and pressed against her and Mikata's body. The field exploded in front of them while Naruto and Tenka allowed the mist to settle.

Ayane and Samui narrowed their eyes at the action before they noticed Mikomi was fine and a former scaled body of Mikata remained. The snake bursted from the ground and hiss violently. "That wasn't nice!" She called out while Naruto rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah sorry about that. It wasn't meant to be that bad. We'll work on it," Naruto said getting a groan from Mikata as she shook her head left and right. Mikomi just stared at Tenka before slowly walking and licking his cheek.

"I guess that's good enough for today. It wasn't meant to be a full session. Nice work Tenka, but I'm sorry I have to do this," Naruto said as he touched Tenka's body. Instantly the Galla fiend slammed to the ground and grumbled. "Gotta get stronger buddy right?" Naruto asked and he just got a growl from Tenka as a response to his question.

_**Three days later, With Pakura**_

Pakura was currently dragging shopping bags back to the apartment for Sasame and Maki. In those three days, Pakura had waited for anyone to try and find her to take her to Orochimaru, but it seemed that nothing had been happening. It had put her on edge for the most part, but she had to be patient. To Orochimaru she was just a piece on a chess board to be used for him or against him, but the sannin would have to realize that he was only a small piece on HER shougi board.

Pakura walked through the streets before she suddenly stopped. She was being followed. Followed very discreetly. The former Hero of Suna narrowed her eyes before she just continued on to walk. It had taken her some time, but she had left the streets that were bustling with people and quickly made her way into the woods. However she had a though of what was going on since the presence seemed to be...hesitating in following her. _"Hmm so they know I'm trying to lead them away. If it was anyone else then they would follow readily since they don't know me, but only one person whose seen me is from here. If that's the case then this person is probably-" _

Pakura snapped from her thoughts to leave them for later. She nodded to herself before she abruptly stopped. "Alright come out here right now! You can stop following me," Pakura said turning around. Out of the shadows of the dark trees she remained stoic as Kimimaro came out of the trees. Pakura noticed that a bone sword was in his hands. "You escaped me once. You will not do it again," Kimimaro said glaring. Pakura growled and folded her arms.

"He's still trying to get me? Don't you ever quit?" Pakura asked and Kimimaro's silence was her answer that he never would. She just considered her options before closing her eyes. "Can you promise that he won't do anything to Maki? If you can then I will go with you," Pakura said while Kimimaro tried to search for a lie, but Pakura had been at the job a lot longer than him so she was able to mask her intent a lot better. Kimimaro retracted the sword and nodded. "I promise that no harm shall come to your student," Kimimaro said and Pakura was surprised at that. When dealing with Orochimaru, then the words 'no' and 'harm' never went together. However she couldn't detect a lie of sorts.

"Very well. I will get Maki and we'll go, but I go before her. No more, no less," Pakura said and Kimimaro agreed. He just had to get them to Orochimaru. He could care less about the order of how they went. "Very well then. Glad you are cooperative," Kimimaro said before he spun on his heel and asked for Pakura to lead him to her house which she did.

The walk wasn't long, but it was very tense. Neither said nothing as Pakura just walked with the loyal Orochimaru bitch. She climbed up the stairs with Kimimaro right behind her. Pakura fished for her keys and opened the door with them. She walked through and placed the bags on the table. She saw Maki practicing her use of iron sand by making it into kunai or shuriken. "Maki, come here," Pakura said and Maki stood up. She instantly saw Kimimaro in the doorway and flinched before managing to keep her cool. After all that her sensei had taught her in the months then it was time to put them to use. "Maki, this is Kimimaro-san. He'll be taking us to...meet with some people," Pakura said trying to feign that Maki didn't know much better which Maki could understand. She turned back to Kimimaro and noticed that he was just quite taller than her by either four or five inches.

Maki turned back to Pakura and bowed. "Umm alright Pakura-sensei," Maki said as Pakura took her by the hand and Kimimaro guided the two women out. Maki had left a note for Sasame about where they were since the girl was gone for the day. They quickly landed into the streets as they followed Kimimaro. The Kaguya knew the direction to the lair by heart and he continued to lead them there as such.

"S-So ummm Kimimaro-san, who wants to see us?" Maki asked in confusion though she wasn't. She knew that she had to play her intelligence right. She couldn't sound too stupid or too smart then it would just be downright unbelievable to anyone. Pakura wondered what Maki was trying to figure out as the younger female glared at Kimimaro's back as he responded.

"Your presence is to be seen by Orochimaru-sama and I am to take you to him. He has an interest in both your abilities. Why I do not know, but it is up to him. I am merely to take you to him. I was gibe no details of why," Kimimaro spoke while they left the city and came into the forest again.

"Our abilities? I guess that makes sense since Pakura-sensei is quite strong. You seem to be as well," Maki said, but Kimimaro didn't respond. Maki and Pakura glanced to each other before the latter just shrugged her shoulder and shook her head. Maki decided to stay silent through the walk. It would be a couple of hours before they came up to the place, which happened to be a building in the ground.

"Right this way," Kimimaro said and the two nodded their heads as they followed him descending the stairs. Kimimaro pushed a door open and the two former Suna kunoichi were greeted to the sight of a long hallway filed to the brim with torches. "Welcome to the true Otogakure," Kimimaro said and Pakura raised an eyebrow,

"True Otogakure? So what's the place that we just left called?" Pakura asked as they followed into step behind Kimimaro. "That is the Surface Otogakure. This is the place where the true Village Hidden in the Sound is located," Kimimaro said getting a nod from Pakura.

Maki felt more than a little anxious and she had reason to be. She was just about to meet and S-rank criminal. One of the most dangerously mentioned ones too. Never in her life had she thought that this would be happening as she always thought she'd have a life in Suna, but with a lot of developments then here she was. She felt like she was walking towards her death, but she shook her head. She was a spy network member and she had her sensei with her. They would be fine, she hoped.

As Kimimaro guided the through the maze-like structure of the underground base, Pakura's mind was going a mile a minute trying to process everything. They were directly on their way to completing their objective, but it was bound to be a lot harder. No doubt Orochimaru would be suspicious of her and Maki, but she had hoped that having Maki as a seeable weakness for Pakura might lessen his guard on her. She could only hope that it would. But then again, she had been wrong before.

"This is the door. Please go inside," Kimimaro said snapping Pakura from her thoughts. They were in front of a medium-sized wooden door. Maki swallowed the lump in her throat while Pakura calmed her breathing. "As per our agreement, I shall try not to let any harm come to Maki-san," Kimimaro said getting wide eyes from Maki as she turned to see Pakura nod just in time. Maki patted her shoulder getting a smile from Pakura.

"It will be alright Maki. It...will be alright," Pakura said to her student. Maki nodded, but she was sure that Pakura was trying to tell that to herself that.

"I must confiscate your weaponry. You will received it when you come out of the room," Kimimaro said cautiously as Pakura and Maki took out every single last weapon that they had. They didn't need it anyway. Nope, not when they had their own special abilities to make up for it.

Pakura grabbed the door handle as she twisted it causing it to open. She walked inside and Maki followed her while Kimimaro kept the rear and closed the door.

They were all in a large room and the smell of anything having to do with science or medicine filled the room. Pakura's nose twitched as there was even the smell of blood in the air. She narrowed her eyes dangerously as before she took notice of the fire in the room at the side. Pakura raised an eyebrow before she noticed a mop of hair that was just over head of the chair signifying that someone was sitting down in said chair. "Ara ara, look who we have. I'm surprised that you wanted to meet us Hero of Suna or Pakura-san,"

Pakura turned her head and she immediately recognized the voice and the face. The voice filled with lies, deceit, and any other unworldly thing that she could think of. "I did not expect to see you here, Kabuto Yakushi. You were considered a medical prodigy by everyone in Konoha as well as Suna. Now you left and your a missing-nin working with an even bigger missing-nin," Pakura said and Kabuto chuckled as he pushed his glasses with his finger.

"I'm glad that I'm known by a woman who was supposed to be dead from her village more than three months ago. Also I see why the little girl is a missing-nin. Couldn't part with her sensei could she?" Kabuto asked and Maki narrowed her eyes, but stayed silent. "Kabuto, that is enough. We must treat our guests well," Kabuto agreed and backed off before the chair somehow turned around despite being bolted to the floor. Pakura and Maki could see a middle-aged man in bandages. The only way that Pakura knew it was Orochimaru was from the way that Kimimaro bowed and from the snake eyes that were glaring at the both of them.

"_T-This bloodlust. He's not human," _Maki said in her thoughts shivering. Pakura seemed to deal with it better. "You look like you've seen better days Orochimaru," Pakura said. She was about to wrap around the idea that it was him so she just decided to get it over with while she still could. Orochimaru snickered in his chair and tapped his fingers against the armrest.

"Kimimaro, leave us," Orochimaru said and Kimimaro bowed before quickly leaving the room without so much as a word which made Maki wonder just how much of the man was already a slave to Orochimaru's mind tricks as it already was. Kabuto smirked, but said nothing to indicate that he was in the conversation. He simply continued with his work which was more important at the moment.

"As to your statement Pakura-san then I find that life is too short. Which is why I will prolong my life as much as possible. You know the feeling of being betrayed don't you?" Orochimaru asked getting an growl from Pakura.

"However I digress so I'm sure you wonder why you're hear. Well I know of you and your student's abilities. They...have use to me. I have come here to ask fro you to join me. Join me and I will make all your dream realities," Orochimaru said from behind his face mask. Maki resisted the urge to snort at such blatant bullshit. She'd been around for a good while and the thing about traveling, you got to see just what type of jerks lived in the world. It had been one of the many reasons that she had been convinced that Naruto's dream of bringing peace to the nations was such a big deal for her.

"I see and why would we interest you? Don't think we don't know about the crimes you've committed or the things that you've done even before that," Pakura said and Orochimaru snickered. "You have something you hate don't you Pakura-san? I can destroy it for you. I have the necessary power to do it. I have the necessary resources. Face it, you will be caught by Suna one of these days. You and Maki will be put on trial and you will be killed for kidnapping Maki-san. Can you really live with the consequence that she might die because of you?" Orochimaru asked. Pakura closed her eyes and Maki fumed.

"Bullshit! Pakura-sensei didn't kidnap me. I left with her! If we're caught then I will be ready to die with her! Don't twist my sensei's intentions," Maki bellowed. Orochimaru turned a glance to her and Kabuto smirked behind as he continued to write some notes in a notepad. "Well that's not the way that Suna is going to see it. Is it...Maki-san?" Orochimaru asked.

Maki stayed silent and balled her fists, but didn't say anything. She couldn't say anything. No, not to a man like this. He was older than her, by a lot. He had the experience and he knew human nature more than she ever would. It just pissed her off to twist her sensei's words the way that he did. This all stopped as Pakura spoke. "Give me that power,"

Maki widened her eyes and Kabuto narrowed his eyes, but a devious grin went across his face. Orochimaru glared at Pakura and he noticed the light fire under her eyes. "You have that power then let me have it too. I want the power to protect Maki. To protect myself and to destroy any Suna shinobi that dares to come after her. I will not allow Maki to be caught," Pakura said and Orochimaru chuckled underneath his bandages. He knew human nature right now to a tee.

"P-Pakura-sensei, what are you saying? You can't possibly think that-," Maki saw Pakura's most serious face and she felt a bit of her world crumble. She knew that they were missing-nin, but for her sensei to forsake all that they were doing and to just go with this was...it was...impossible?

Maki widened her eyes and glanced towards her sensei again. Pakura just kept her stoic face while Orochimaru snickered. "First tell me where your other guest is. I believe that you had the Nanabi jinchuuriki with you. I would like to see her," Orochimaru said and he noticed Pakura straighten up before an irritated look appeared on her face.

"She said something about family in Kiri and ran off to go and join the resistance. I don't know what she's doing at the moment. We had her, but she got away. Don't change the subject," Pakura said and Orochimaru just nodded his head slowly.

"It is not my intention. Forgive my curiosity. I just wanted to be sure that I wasn't being tricked. Never turn your eyes off a snake," Orochimaru warned and Pakura nodded. "That's right. You would know that snakes are reptiles right? They need warmth from the sun to get moving in their daily plans or they cool down and wither, then give me that power and I will be the sun to your ambitions," Pakura said and Orochimaru, now, couldn't stop the grin from appearing on his face. The Hero of Suna as well as a possible descendant to the Third Kazekage, the only thing he could ask for more was from a certain Uchiha.

"Very well. I shall give you what you desire. The power that you want to topple anyone in your way. It's as good as yours this day," Orochimaru said and Pakura, much to a lot of her distaste, fell to one knee and bowed. "Hai Orochimaru-sama," Pakura said and more than all of this threw Maki for a loop as she wouldn't have expected this from her sensei.

"But I want Maki with me at all times. She is my precious student and I will continue to train her. I do not care about who you place with me, but I humbly request that Maki stay with me. She is all the family I have left," Pakura said and Maki frowned while Orochimaru snickered. "Very well. I can grant you that. Kabuto, show them to their rooms," Orochimaru said.

"Hai hai," Kabuto said getting up from his seat and made his way towards Pakura and Maki before the latter, much to the surprise of the other three, bowed also. "I request it also!" Maki pleaded and Pakura widened her eyes while Kabuto raised an eyebrow. Orochimaru glared at the younger female as she spoke. "I want the power to protect myself. I don't want to rely on Pakura-sensei. I want the power to protect her as well. I'll do anything for her. Also please tell me, research me, I don't care, but I want to know why my village was always cautious of me. I want to know why the council kept checking up on me. Tell me why!" Maki pleaded and Pakura narrowed her eyes. Kabuto adjusted his glassed and Orochimaru smiled.

"Yes, we will do it all for you. Don't worry your little head Maki-san. You will discover the truth to everything that you wish. For now you will go. You will have your assignments in a few days," Orochimaru said as Pakura and Maki bowed before leaving.

Once the room was silent Kabuto smirked. "Orochimaru-sama, that was a little too easy don't you think?" Kabuto asked suspiciously. "I've seen it all before Kabuto. The love between a teacher and student to protect the other. I will give them both what they want and they will give me what I want. Their bodies to use for my own. Pakura is already a powerful shinobi as it is. I look forward to the things she will accomplish," Orochimaru said and Kabuto turned around.

"What about Maki-san?" Kabuto asked. "We will use the love she had for her sensei to drive her there. Once I take Pakura's body I will have her trust and then I will use the Satetsu of the Sandaime Kazekage to destroy the very village that betrayed Pakura-san. It's the best type of irony. Destroyed by the one thing you were hoping to control. Now Kabuto go. I have expectations of those two," Orochimaru said and Kabuto bowed before leaving.

A little later, as they left the room, Pakura and Maki walked a few feet before Maki chuckled and grabbed her stomach. "I want the power to destroy any Suna shinobi that dares come after her? Really Pakura-sensei? I didn't know you took acting classes. I had almost thought you were serious. You already have that power," Maki laughed and Pakura just snorted while folding her arms.

"I played on his twisted use of affection. No doubt he'll try to do something to drive a wedge between us trying to make us hate each other, but we have a strong bond don't we?" Pakura asked and Maki settled. She straightened up before getting back her professionalism.

"That's right Pakura-sensei. We have a strong bond. We're not his shougi pieces. He's OUR shougi piece," Maki said while Pakura nodded. "Sorry for the long wait ladies, please follow me," Kabuto said smiling as Pakura and Maki followed him. They were in and now they would just have to stay in until it was fully time to pull out.

**Kirigakure**

Suiren and Tayuya bowed while Kin looked tense. Yagura narrowed his eyes dangerously from behind his desk and turned to look out of the window. "So Zabuza was indeed in Taki. He had been trying to get Taki to finance a few supplies for the resistance. Just as I would expect of the Demon of the Mist. It seems you were telling the truth, Kin Tsuchi-san. I apologize for my accusations against your person. You were not at fault," Yagura said and Kin bowed.

"You are too kind Yagura-sama," Kin almost chocked on those words as she couldn't believe that they had come out of her mouth. However she had to do her part. "Suiren, Tayuya you have confirmed it and I will be sending a note to Taki about this. No doubt they will try to cover for him, but it's worth a shot. You are both dismissed," Yagura said and the two spun on their heels before leaving.

Having left, Tayuya groaned and rubbed her neck. "Finally we have that shit out of the way. Now we can just relax for a little bit. No doubt we'll be called away soon enough," she said getting a nod from Suiren.

"That is true, but keep on your toes. Yagura-sama is the Mizukage for a reason. Also Kin-san, what is your affinity?" Suiren asked and Kin blinked. "Ahh umm well it's...Doton just like Tayuya's," Kin said and Suiren nodded.

"I see well go to the library. There probably isn't much but we have a few Doton techniques. I'd just rather be more safe than sorry," Suiren said and Kin nodded before she began to leisurely walk through the Mizukage Mansion until she disappeared from their view. "You really think that Kin's going to need those techniques?" Tayuya asked and Suiren nodded.

"I have a feeling that with Naruto-san's plan then it will only be a matter of time before things start to kick off. Kirigakure is already on the losing side as it is. We'll have to move quickly when we learn that the resistance contacted Konoha. I just hope that Naruto-san is able to convince them," Suiren said worriedly. Tayuya just smirked and placed her arms behind her head.

"Don't worry about him. He'll get his shit done. He always does for us. He's a shithead, but he'll come through for us. I know he will," Tayuya said getting a nod from Suiren as the two walked off.

_**Konohagakure, Hokage Mansion**_

Naruto and Shikamaru widened their eyes while Samui glared. Ayane didn't see what the big deal was, but she could tell that this was important concerning Naruto and the others. "Baa-chan, what do you mean Sasuke's not a part of Platoon 13 anymore?" Naruto asked and yes it was true. Tsunade was sitting right behind the Hokage desk were a snarl on her face. She really didn't get two shits about this job, but she just couldn't get out of it. Her fault for doing something so damn stupid.

"It's like I told you brat. It was discussed yesterday. Even though it is unconventional in nature, Sasuke Uchiha will be under the apprenticeship of Mikoto Uchiha thus he will be temporary reassigned from Platoon 13. It actually works this way since now the team is balanced. You have Ayane-san with you and the team dynamics are sure to be better. We can't afford to be sending shinobi around needlessly," Tsunade said while Naruto leaned back and snorted. He didn't know what the guy was thinking. Man he would find him and get an answer out of him when he saw that guy again. Now then, if that's all then platoon 13 has a border patrol tonight. I want all of you there in approximately-," The door was knocked on and Tsunade sighed.

"Come in," she grumbled and the door opened to show Shizune with a scroll in her hands. "Tsunade-sama I have just gotten a scroll just a few minutes ago. It's from...Kiri's resistance. They have asked Konoha to help them in the civil war," Shizune said and Tsunade widened her eyes while Naruto, Samui and Ayane glared. The two females turned to Naruto while Tsunade took the scroll and examined its contents. She went down it before closing her eyes.

"The old man told me that they had done this before. Dammit they are persistent. Don't they understand that we can't be involved in their problems. Ugh, Shizune I'll think this over," Tsunade said and Shizune bowed before leaving. "The rest of you brats are dismissed," Tsunade said. They all bowed and quickly left while Tsunade massaged her temples. She then opened one eye to see that Naruto was still in front of her.

"I said you're dismissed brat," Tsunade said and Naruto scratched his cheek with a nod. "I know that Baa-chan, but hear me out in this. For the good of Konoha, you're going to want to agree to help them out,"

* * *

_**KG: Yeah I know shorter than what you thought. I wanted to give the DOA thing a break and not make it consistent with each and every chapter. I don't really have much to say. Just that Maki and Pakura will be going through some stuff. No they won't be experimented on or tortured or any of that shit. Just want you to know.**_

_**KG: Also honestly, I have some prior engagement stuff to deal with. I have to find a damn suit, a cake, plan shit for my engagement. You know how it is. I wanted to put this chapter off till tomorrow, but in the morning it felt weird not typing anything so I just did it, much to my fiancee's irritation. Which is weird because she's my beta. Hehe umm again I'll make it a little longer next time. Now then, action!**_

_**Rachel: Let me show you the power that she had bestowed upon me!**_

_**Naruto: You won't get away with this!**_

_**Rachel: Try and stop me!**_

_**Ayane: This power, it's over 9000!**_

_**Naruto: 9000 what?**_

_**Ayane: I don't know. But it's over 9000!**_

_**Samui: You just said that.**_

_**Ayane: Because I need you to believe it.**_

_**Naruto: We don't believe it.**_

_**Ayane: I just told you to believe it!**_

_**Samui: Yeah we know, but we don't.**_

_**Ayane: JUST FUCKIN' BELIEVE IT!**_

_**Rachel: Really? My power is that high? Well, even I don't believe it.**_

_**Ayane: KILL THE NON-BELIEVER! (charges)**_

_**KG: And cut! That's a wrap people. We're done here. Stay Breezy, protect what's important to you, review and SEND ME CREAM SODA! Also money, money for our movie! We have to do it! It's what keeps us alive. Also we have special guest Gaara. Take it away.**_

_**Gaara: If you don't respect the cream, we will kill you.**_

_**KG: See ya.**_


	29. Chapter 29

_**KG: Hmmm hmm hmmm no beginning omake today. Everyone's taking the day off. We're all tired. Besides, our equipment crashed and we need the money for it. So can't give you one like we normally do. So we'll just have to get started.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own...aww fuck it. You all know the damn truth by this time.**_

_**Quote: "**__**So during those first moments of the day, which are yours and yours alone, you can circumvent these boundaries and concentrate fully on spiritual matters. And this gives you the opportunity to plan the time management of the entire day," by **__**Menachem Mendel Schneerson.**_

* * *

"That's a pretty bold claim brat especially considering that I'm the Hokage and I give the orders around here now. I don't know what sensei was like in your relationship, but I'm not him," Tsunade shot at Naruto and the blonde raised his hands to quickly defuse his cousin's rage.

"I know I know Baa-chan. It's not like that, but I think it would really be a good idea to help them out," Naruto told her. Tsunade eyed the younger blonde in front of her and folded her arms. "And why should I put Konoha at risk for a war that's not even our problem?" Tsunade asked and Naruto quickly matched his Hokage's cold glare with his own. The temperature seemed to drop and so the blonde composed himself.

"You should do it because it benefits Konoha in the short and long run of what we're seeing. Baa-chan, I'm sure with Jiji handing you the reigns as Hokage then he also told you of the current problems that this country faces," Naruto said and Tsunade agreed. Sarutobi had indeed told her about those problems and that they needed to be handled, but she wanted to find her own way of doing it. However, Tsunade wouldn't mind any opinions to her decisions so long as they knew that she was in charge of everything.

"I do know about our sea trade problems. Are you suggesting that we help them out so that they will feel indebted to us?" Tsunade asked and Naruto shook his head. "That's part of the reason. The main reason is simply because Konoha is still repairing due to the damages of the Suna-Oto invasion. We're basically finished but there are places that aren't and you know that some of these need repairing with things that we don't have. Kiri is known for their swords and in turn is known for their metals. Baa-chan imagine if the resistance, because of us, won the war. They would want to establish relations as soon as possible and due to the eagerness they would to be in favor of one from the damage creating an already strong bond between us. Also if we do then Kiri and Suna will come together. The two are regional opposites. Kiri has water that Suna would want and Suna has geo-materials that Kiri would want. They would also have to pass through Konoha. Baa-chan, Konoha would be the center of trade between the three of us and you could see the village revenue increase," Naruto finished taking a breath from his long speech. His mother had taught him economy and all things dealing with trade. Also because of the Namikaze Compound and Naruto being a clan head candidate in the near future then he had to brush up on politics.

Tsunade leaned back into the chair, which still irked her that she was doing this job, but she couldn't get out of it. She made a damn deal. She thought for a second on Naruto's words. Naruto basically gave her a run-down of what would happen in the months and years to come. Tsunade, for all her worth, knew that Naruto's words held merit. She couldn't deny that much, but she still wanted a question answered.

"And if we lose?" Tsunade asked. Naruto's smile dropped and he folded his arms. "Then it still works out mostly because Kiri would still be damaged. They wouldn't dare to fight against Konoha after what they had just been through. On the contrary I think that they would still ally with us if only for the fact that they know they couldn't beat us except if they had Kumo's back up which they won't since we have their support as well. Kiri could try Iwa, but those two have always been at odds and this won't change from a civil war," Naruto stated. Tsunade narrowed her eyes. She was also told by Jiraiya and Sarutobi of Naruto's spy network. Not only the network, but also of the things to come in two years. It had been made a law by Sarutobi for officials and even the Kage superseding him that they wouldn't speak more of Naruto's heritage. When the blonde was experienced his heritage would be known, all of it.

"Why do you want us to help them so badly?" Tsunade asked and Naruto gave a small smile. "Call me stupid and an idiot for wanting to help people. I just want to. It's...the right thing to do," Naruto said and Tsunade snorted. "Chunin Uzumaki, you are dismissed," Tsunade said to him. Naruto gave a bow and walked away. He opened the door then closed it and left allowing Tsunade to think for a few minutes.

Having left the Hokage Mansion, Naruto appeared in the streets where Ayane and Samui were waiting for him. "What did she say?" Ayane asked and Naruto sighed with a shake of his head. "I think I convinced her, but it was only by a little bit that I even did. I don't know who she's going to send," Naruto said getting nods from the two.

"Well, the only thing we can do is wait so we will. Let's go back to the house. Ayane and I have a spar scheduled and she still needs more chakra control exercises," Samui said getting a snort from Ayane about her presumably lack of control in chakra.

"Fair enough. Let's go," Ayane said as they walked off. As they did so, Naruto looked back at the Hokage Mansion one last time before shaking his head and walking off.

As they arrived at the house, everyone visibly relaxed as Samui and Ayane wasted no time in getting out of their shinobi clothes and into some workout clothes. They went into the backyard and already Naruto could hear the sounds of punches and kicks being thrown in the air while he knelt down to the mat. He unzipped his jacket and Mikata slithered out. "Are you ready Mikata?" Naruto asked and Mikata nodded with a flick of her tongue.

Naruto bit his thumb, did the appropriate hand gestures and slammed the ground. **"Kuchiyose no Jutsu," **Naruto shouted and instantly two snakes appeared in front of him. They weren't nearly as large as his other summons or even his boss summon, but Naruto could tell from the shades of their skin that they were important. A crimson snake and a jade snake. Both looked at him before they slithered onto the table.

"**So boya, what do you have the need to be summoning us for?" **one of them asked. They were both Kia and Kaen. They were the elder serpents of the Snake Contract and Naruto had never met them before, but he had heard about them from Anko. She had told him that if he ever did summon them then to treat them with absolute respect. They were the type that Naruto could joke around with, but when serious, he had to get-the fuck-serious. Naruto and Mikata bowed to the two serpents.

"Kia-sama, Kaen-sama, thank you for meeting me. I appreciate it dattebayo," Naruto said sheepishly. Kia and Kaen glanced to each other before snickering. **"It is no trouble as all snakelet. We never get summoned by the purple snakelet either. So what did you need from us?" **Kia asked. Naruto nodded, went into his pouch and pulled out a lock of hair.

"I haven't told Anko-nee about this, but I stumbled upon this during my trips through Kusagakure. It's a lock of hair that I believe to be from Orochimaru. It smells of the vile chakra in his body and it has the faint pattern of snakes that you're used to. I tried to have Mikata confirm it, but she wasn't able to since she's never met Orochimaru. I summoned you to know if you could locate him. The Snake Eye is still in his possession right? The thing that allows him to still summon you without the aid of the contract," Naruto said getting Kia and Kaen to hiss violently.

"**This is a new development. That is the thing that keeps up to him even though we really don't go with his service anymore. I know so many good friends who had died from that man. You have done well snakelet. Kaen has better sense than I do so let him do it," **The female-sounding snake said and Naruto quickly placed the lock of hair in front of Kaen. The jade snake flicked his tongue out and he flicked the scents of the air before his eyes noticed a far away vapor trail that went from the house, past the fiend preserve and through the wall of Konoha and out into the world. However to Kaen's surprise, it expanded and went all over the place. Orochimaru's scent was everywhere which stated that he'd been doing some traveling around.

"**It's too wide. He's a well traveled snake and he knows how to hide. His scent is throughout the region in Konoha and even if a few places of the village itself. Snakelet, you're going to have to do some searching around," **Kaen said and Naruto frowned while he leaned back. "I made sure to allow Pakura-san and Maki-san the way to get into Orochimaru's lair. I think they might have succeeded at this point. Should I just have them try and take the Eye now?" Naruto asked.

"Maybe that's not a good idea Naruto," Mikata said getting Naruto and the elders to glance towards her. "I mean in the sense that he's a very strong person. He's a...errr...what do you call them? A..A sannin. I don't think he would have it in a place that would make it easily attainable. I think you'd be risking their work if you did go for it now," Mikata spoke. Naruto placed a finger to his chin while Kaen spoke.

"**Her words hold value. We have long waited for this to happen. We do not mind waiting as long as we can have the Eye back, but that won't be for some time. Remember snakelet, even when the serpent has been beheaded, in the sun it can still move if you don't finish it off," **Kaen said and Naruto bowed with a grateful nod of his head.

"Understood. Thank you for your time," Naruto said and the two snakes poofed out. Naruto groaned and leaned back into the couch while Mikata gently slid around his arm. "You really are always there for me aren't you?" Naruto asked and Mikata flicked her tongue.

"Someone's got to keep this place rat-free. You can always count on me," Mikata said and Naruto gently patted her head as they laid down for a while. "Dammit!" Naruto and Mikata turned their heads as they saw Ayane rub her jaw slightly before going back in full swing at Samui's form.

"They never change," Naruto said and Mikata smiled. "Not like you would either," she spoke.

"HEY!" Naruto said getting a laugh as Mikata quickly slithered away under the couch away from Naruto's grasp.

_**With Maki**_

"**Satetsu: Chokushi( Iron Sand: Imperial Will)," **Maki shouted in the underground chambers as black sand rose into the air. Members of the underground training hall gasped as Maki slammed the sand into the ground in the form of hundreds of iron sand needles. They all tried to block the incoming assault, but it was too much as they were quickly slammed into the ground preventing their escape. Maki smirked before she heard a shout behind her. One man raised a heavy sword into the air over her person and swung it down. Maki grinned as iron sand rose from the earth beneath her and quickly blocked it. The man's eyes widened in surprise before Maki backflipped away and slammed the ground. Her hands strained against its concrete as the sand began to gather and twist.

"**Satetsu: Rakka Tetsu Soso( Iron Sand: Falling Iron Burial)," **Maki yelled and multiple people gasped as they began to sink in a pool of iron sand. Maki stopped her also just as their heads were about to be covered. She grinned and folded her arms. "Ara ara Maki-san, you really have been practicing hard. Just like we thought you would," Kabuto said jotting down some notes onto his pad. Maki frowned before she quickly let up the people as they coughed iron sand out of their throats.

"I didn't come here to waste time. Where is Pakura-sensei?" Maki asked and Kabuto smiled. "Oh she's out on an errand for Orochimaru-sama currently. She'll be back in a few days. You have nothing to worry about," Kabuto assured her, but Maki could see it was a lie. They had already begun in trying to drive a wall between the teacher and student, but both knew that this was going to happen so they just went with it. Nothing that they would get so bent out of shape about.

"I see. That's a shame. So have you found anything?" Maki asked and Kabuto smiled. "I only received a portion of your blood a few hours ago. It will take some time to analyze. Keep in mind that the Sandaime was a very secretive person. But I'm sure we'll find some way to do it. For my curiosity, what will you do when you do find out if you're related?" Kabuto asked and Maki growled as she balled her fists.

"Find out whoever didn't want me to know and find the killer of him. I'll make them pay," Maki said and a smile appeared on Kabuto's face even more as he watched Maki pass him. He grinned and shook his head. A worthy candidate indeed.

Meanwhile, Maki stopped next to a wall and snickered. Who knew acting could be so much fun? However Maki did know the dangerousness of the situation. Orochimaru and Kabuto had indeed planned in training her as she had been training in her new abilities all that morning. She would get as much use out of this training as possible. For right now, she just had to deal with some other things.

"You seem to be his favorite," Maki tried not to be startled by the new voice and just settled for narrowing her eyes. Her hair had gotten slightly longer giving her a more older look to her figure. Through her current life of traveling over the months, Maki was also much taller and leaner just like her sensei. However she wasn't close to her sensei's height by any means. She was more...close to Samui's height. Maki turned her head as she noticed Kidomaru looking at her from his spider-web hands as he dangled from the ceiling. Out of the darkness came Sakon and Jirobo.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Maki said to them. She planned to walk away, but Sakon intercepted her. "Oi oi, is that anyway to treat your senpai? I thought Suna was all about respect and all that?" He asked, but Maki just snorted and folded his arms.

"Right like you would care what they would think. Also I'm not Suna. I've left that place behind. Now get out of my way," Maki said and Jirobo chuckled. "Oh we got us a tough one here. She really reminds me of Tayuya," the fat man said and Maki frowned while looking back to see Kidomaru slowly advancing on her person. Maki closed her eyes and everyone was surprised as iron sand spears shot through the wall next to them and were inches away from piercing their bodies. No one knew how to react to the presence of iron sand against them so it was rather a big shock to them.

"Oi you bitch!" Sakon said while and Maki was ready to do more before a hand grabbed her. "Maki-san that is enough. Orochimaru-sama still has use for these three," Kimimaro said from behind her and Maki grunted a nod before withdrawing and walking away.

"What's with that bitch? She might be worse that fuckin' Tayuya," Sakon said, but Kimimaro didn't reply to it just letting the question be thrown out the proverbial window. "Orochimaru-sama has ordered us to not lay a hand on her. She is precious to his goals. If any harm is come to her then he shall hold all three of you responsible. Remember that," Kimimaro said as he began to walk off. Sakon snorted and so did Kidomaru while Jirobo just folded his arms.

"What so special about her anyway?" Kidomaru wondered to himself before shaking his head from the thoughts

Having left them alone, Maki walked into her and Pakura's room. She sat against her bed with the only source of light being a candlestick. One would think that with the many contacts that Orochimaru had in his place that he could store a damn Tv or even a small fridge or sink. Maybe even a laundry? Ugh this had to be roughing it or something behind enemy territory. Next to Maki's bed was some clothes. They were similar to what she had seen Kimimaro wearing, but those didn't suit her tastes. She shook her head and moved the clothes underneath the bed.

Maki undid her hair and combined it to make it smooth before she took notice of a scroll on the desk. It flickered in the candle light and she picked it up. She unfurled it and read down the lines.

"_Maki,_

_I'm going to be gone for a few days during a mission. While I'm gone I expect you to act appropriately. Continue to train in your abilities under their instruction and take to learning what they know, but not too much. Keep to yourself as much as you can and try to remain inconspicuous. By this time I'm sure that Orochimaru and Kabuto have told other bases about us which is why I'm being selected for this mission, but I want you on your best behavior. There are some things that I want to see you have learned by the time I get back. Be safe._

_Pakura," _

Maki closed the scroll and smiled as she copied the training instructions down into a piece of paper. It was nothing super important, just Pakura telling her that she would be gone and that Maki should be sure to stay hidden as best she could. Maki could do all those things...for the most part. She picked up the scroll and held it over the fire and watched it burn. It turned to ash quickly and Maki turned around. "You don't have to worry about me Pakura-sensei, just keep doing what you want for right now. I can hold down things here," Maki said with a smile before a knock on her door came. Maki walked up to the door and opened it.

"What?" she asked. In front of her was Kimimaro. "Come. Orochimaru has instructed me that I am to take you to the North base. This will help you to familiarize yourself with the inner workings of the bases. Know that Orochimaru-sama does not trust you," Kimimaro said and for the moment Maki shivered at his tone before he added on.

"He rarely trusts anyone with this base as that base is where most of our prisoners and inmates are. It's why I will be going with you. I will be making sure that you are not harmed in the course of the tour," Kimimaro said and Maki just nodded her head absently before she closed the door. She sighed and leaned against her down. She breathed a small sigh of relief that her cover wasn't as blown as she thought it was.

"But if he doesn't trust me then why is he talking me to this base?" Maki wondered. She laid on her bed and looked up at the ceiling. Well, she would just have to figure it out later.

_**Three days earlier, Resistance, Flashback**_

_Zabuza, Haku and Fu landed on the ground that was near the Kiri resistance faction. They had immediately headed that way from the time that it took from Taki. It was also around this time that Zabuza had begun to teach Fu how to utilize Suiton techniques as well as the practice of those techniques. Fu had easily taken to them, but as Zabuza figured, with her being the Nanabi jinchuuriki, then her reserves were a lot higher than his own and thus took more chakra control. It at least saved him the trouble of having to teach her some puny bullshit water jutsu and they couldn't get right to the ones where her chakra would actually be of use._

"_Alright we'll have to start it here," Zabuza said and Haku agreed. Fu nodded as Haku took a kunai and began to cut Fu's clothing. She began to give Fu a few cuts, scrapes, and allowed for a little blood to seep through the Nanabi jinchuuriki's clothing. Fu grunted at each one, but they were precise. Haku then managed to swiftly cut Fu's legs and for added measure she launched a little bit of mud at Fu making her a little dirty. Fu coughed from the dust while Zabuza inspected her. "That will have to do," he said to them._

_Fu and Haku nodded and both took in Fu's rather rough look. She looked like she had been run ragged through some streets or something like that. "We're going now," Zabuza said and they agreed. SO Zabuza picked Fu up bridal style while Haku managed to threw a senbon at Fu's neck. Fu's head fell back and she lost consciousness. _

"_Is this really necessary Zabuza-sama?" Haku asked and Zabuza nodded. "If we're going to have any sort of a chance here then we're going to need her to look as dead as she possibly can. They should know that we're already here so shouldn't be suspicious. Remember Haku, mask your emotions and do not give anything away," Zabuza instructed. Haku nodded and quickly placed on her mask._

"_Let's go," Zabuza said and Haku just remained still. Soon they channeled chakra to their feet and dashed through the mist. _

_The resistance was bored. A few of them were eager to get this war over with, but others just wanted to see how far it would be until they could have Kiri to themselves. It was rather dull around when there hadn't been any activity for at least a good three days or so._

"_Does nothing happen here?" someone asked and the other shrugged his shoulders as they were guarding their post. "I doubt it. Yagura hasn't moved in a good four or five days. We'll be lucky if we even run into someone from the later days," the partner replied. They both sighed in their posts before they heard rapid footsteps. Both looked up before they heard a shout._

"_Move out of the way!" They looked and immediately they gasped as they saw Zabuza and Haku racing through the mist. The resistance quickly acted and moved to intercept the duo. The resistance took out their kunai and shuriken and were ready to destroy the intruders before they realized who it was._

_Very soon a man came out of the group. He was a middle aged man with blue hair which is styled in a moused-up manner. His left eye was blue and his right eye was covered by an eye-patch. He wore a talisman in each ear. He also wore the standard striped, grey suit, with a green haori that had white trimmings that stop halfway down, over them. His name was Ao and he was one of the head officers in charge of the resistance. "Hold your weapons!" Ao shouted and men relaxed as Zabuza and Haku appeared both panting heavily._

"_Ao, there's little time. Get this girl to a medic!" Zabuza said. The resistance looked down and they saw a girl about Haku's age with green hair. Her body was battered with bruises, cuts and scrapes. Her head was thrown back to show that she was passed out. Her clothes were ripped showing signs of some kind of struggle. The men winced and some of the females gasped._

"_What happened to her?" Ao asked and everyone could feel the KI radiate off Zabuza's body. "Kiri," was all he said and everyone got the hint. Haku's head went down and Ao took the unconscious Fu into his arms then passed her onto someone else._

"_Hurry and get her medical attention. Give me a report of her progress in two hours," Ao commanded. "H-Hai," someone said as they ran into the camp with Fu in their arms. Zabuza breathed a sigh of relief and so did Haku. However mentally they couldn't stop the laughing that they had actually gotten away with that. It just showed that when people were in a rush then they tended to miss most things._

"_Zabuza, we're going to need your report," Ao said and Zabuza nodded as he and Haku walked through the camp. They could see the many people conversing with each other and others who were training in either throwing kunai or brushing up their weapons. A majority of tents were around the entire place only to have their refugee hidden in the thick mist, but for those from Kiri then this presented no real challenge, but it was a strategic point that would help them._

_Ao took Zabuza and Haku through the tents and quickly into the main tent. "Coming in Mei-sama," Ao said as he lifted up the tent and walked through. Zabuza and Haku quickly followed him inside. _

_As they came inside, right in front of them with a large map on the table was a slender woman in her thirties or so with dark blue lipstick. She had green eyes, and ankle-length, auburn hair styled into a herringbone pattern at the back, a top-knot tied with a dark blue band, and with four bangs at the front. Two bangs were short, with one covering her right eye, and two were long, crossing each other on her bust, just below her chin. She wore a long-sleeved, dark blue dress that fell just below the knees. It seemed to be closed at the front with a zip, and was kept open on the front-right side from the waist down. The dress only covered up to the upper part of her arms and the underside of her breasts. Underneath, she wore a mesh armor that covers slightly more of her upper body than her dress. She also wore shorts in the same color as her dress and, underneath those, mesh leggings reached down over her knees. Around her waist, she wore a belt with a pouch attached to the back on the left along with high-heeled sandals and shin-guards which reached up over her knees, dark blue polish on her fingers and toes._

_She was Mei Terumi, leader of the Rebel Faction of Kiri civil war. Mei looked up from where she was and offered a small smile. "Ao, Zazu, and Haku have returned. I was getting worried about you Zabuza," Mei said with a smile. Zabuza grumbled underneath his mask about not needing to be worried about. Ao saluted Mei before calming down._

"_Mei-sama, Zabuza here has just brought information that you would like to hear as well as other startling news," Ao said and Mei straightened up while trying to look as serious as she possibly could. "Go ahead. Ao, make sure we're alone," Mei said and Ao bowed before he quickly did some handsigns. Zabuza and Haku seemed confused by the action before they noticed him looking left and right. He nodded to Mei and she turned to Zabuza. _

"_Report," she said and Zabuza folded his arms. "It wasn't foreseen by us. Kiri ransacked another village. It was about a week ago when Haku and I were sent to investigate the Kiri operations. The entire village was slaughtered and multiple people laid in a pool of their own blood. It was a gruesome sight," Zabuza said and he noticed Mei's frown deepen, but he continued._

"_Haku and I traced one of the people to a place in Taki. It is there that was unexpectedly met with Suiren," Zabuza said and Mei's frown just turned sad and she slowly nodded. Suiren was a dear friend to her who she really didn't want to fight, but she was on the other side and it would come down to it soon. "When we had traced them to Taki, we found their camp. Appears they were trying to strike a deal with Taki for some help. Haku and I arrived in the night. When we arrived at the camp we noticed...this girl that we rescued and brought here. Her name is Fu from what they called her. Apparently Kiri had found her from the past Kiri town and kept her for amusement. She was used to serve them food, drinks, the typical slave shit. They called her things like 'bloodline demon' and anything else you could think of. We reacted and were found out by Suiren," Zabuza paused for a breath and continued. Mei turned to Haku and noticed her shivering. No doubt the young girl was still uneasy about the sight of such horrible acts of human nature._

"_After we met with Suiren we had the whole fight thing, but during the fight I questioned her loyalty to her country and this made Suiren revise herself. She's now an insider for us. She also helped us to ransack the camp and we pulled the girl out of there. We didn't know any good hospitals and Haku's treatment only lasted for so long. We had raced through the night and a day to get here and we quickly handed her off. I'm sure that Kiri has informed Yagura about what we did," Zabuza said finishing his report._

"_Suiren, helped you?" Mei asked hopefully. Zabuza nodded before growling. "She's still as much a bitch as she was back in the school," Zabuza said and Mei smiled with a nod of her head. Mei stood to her feet and prepared to walk out of the room. _

"_Take me to this child. I would like to be there when she wakes up," Mei said and Zabuza nodded though it was a slightly hesitant one. "However Mei, you have to do something. We're going to need someone's help. We need at least one of the elemental nations to back us up. Kiri is getting ready for a final assault and we are currently on the losing streak," Zabuza told her. Mei stopped and nodded her head while sighing._

"_Most of them turned us down. They don't want to help in things that will not sully their hands in the long run. I guess I could understand, but I don't see any of them helping," Mei said solemnly. Zabuza and Haku narrowed their eyes and Zabuza was about to say something, but Haku beat him to it._

"_W-What about Konoha again Mei-sama? They might have turned down the offer, but didn't you hear about the new Hokage? I think they might be more willing to help us this time," Haku said and Mei snorted. She did hear about the female Godaime that had taken the Hokage seat from the Sandaime. It had given her a little hope if only it was a hollow one._

"_I have thought about that, but I doubt that there would be that much change in their actions," Mei said and Haku persisted. "Well we won't know until we try it. We're sort of backed into a wall here. We could really if only use a team of them," Haku said and Mei smiled. _

"_You really care about the country don't you?" Mei asked and Haku blushed. "Well it is my home and I don't want to see it brought to ruin Mei-sama. That is what I believe," Haku said and Mei chuckled as she nodded her head._

"_I suppose that's true. Well anyway, let's hurry up and get to her," Mei said as she walked out of the door with them behind her._

_**Present Day**_

Fu groaned as she opened her eyes. Damn Haku and her precise needles. It really hurt like hell, but Fu also found that she couldn't move at the moment. Her body was still and she heard beeping. Fu turned her head and she noticed a heart monitor as well as some tubes sticking out of her arm. Ugh, how many time had she been in that situation before?

"Glad to see you're awake," Mei said. Fu widened her eyes and quickly turned her head to see Mei smiling at her. Fu would've tried to back away or say something, but she couldn't so she just allowed her eyes to wander left and right with her head. To Mei she seemed rather shaky to be honest, but that was expected. "It's alright. You're safe. Kiri can't get you now," Mei said and Fu blinked at her.

"_Is that the story Zabuza-san and Haku-san told them? Guess I'll go along with it then," _Fu thought to herself. She visibly relaxed and closed her eyes. Mei was comforted by the sight as she got the girl to relax. "Those were some pretty bad injuries. Do you remember anything?" Mei asked. Fu looked up at the ceiling and spoke.

"Kiri, shinobi, and fire. Screaming, shouting, dying. I-It's all vague," Fu said and Mei frowned. She turned to Zabuza who had been next to her. Right next to Haku was the new converter to the resistance, Chojuro. He had come about a month or so ago and he'd been helping them with intel about the structure of Kiri and its current activities. That's why when he had learned about the supposed operation from Kirigakure he had been so confused by it because it wasn't anywhere in Kiri's list of mission records the last time he thought about it, but he couldn't very well check them now.

"That's sounds bad, but at least you got out alright," Chojuro said and Fu turned her head to him. She just shrugged and closed her eyes. Feeling the need to make it a little more convincing, Fu looked around. "Where are my Kaa-san and Tou-san?" Fu asked. Chojuro widened his eyes and held his head down while Mei did the same.

"Haku and I couldn't find them. We assume that they were in the massacre and tried to hide you, but the enemy found you anyway," Zabuza said to her. Mei casted a glare at him and Fu just managed to turn over and close her eyes. "We'll see you later. Anytime you're ready to talk," Mei said as she got up from her seat.

"I-I'll keep an eye on her," Chojuro said and Mei nodded with a small smile of her face. She and Zabuza walked out while Chojuro continued to sit in a chair.

Mei brought Zabuza outside and grabbed his arm. "What was the need to tell her that?!" Mei asked/hissed and Zabuza narrowed his eyes. "She wanted to know the truth so I delivered it to her. It's the best thing for her right now. She's not going to be going anywhere for quite a while so we're not going to be able to do anything for her at the moment. What would you have done?" Zabuza asked and Mei stayed silent.

"I would've waited to tell her. No one needs to know that they lost their parents that young," Mei said and Zabuza looked up at the sky. "It's the world we live in Mei. You need to realize that. One day you have your parents and the next day you're alone. If you can't shape up to it then you are better off as nothing," Zabuza said and Mei decided to let go of his arm. She walked away and Zabuza groaned.

"_The shit I do for this network is a load of bull. I swear that if I ever have to do this again then someone's dying," _Zabuza said in his thoughts. He then turned and went the opposite way that Mei went and he noticed Haku looking at him. They both nodded to each other and Haku went into the medical tent to be with Fu for a time.

_**Back in Konoha, two days later**_

"Really? Are you serious Baa-chan?" Naruto asked and Tsunade nodded her head fast. "Yes brat. We're answering the rebels and we have agreed to help them out. We will be sending one jonin and platoon 13 to their location and we will be at their service until the war is decided. Be reminded that this is no less than an A-rank mission for all you and I want no trouble," Tsunade said and Shikamaru groaned.

"Man what a drag. Why does it have to be us?" He asked before Ayane slapped him on the shoulder. "Stop being lazy ass," she said and Shikamaru grumbled. "Troublesome woman," he said underneath his breath.

Samui took the scroll into her hands and bowed to the Hokage. Platoon 13 read through the scroll and nodded to each other before they furled it back up. "Who is the head on this mission?" Ayane asked and the door unlocked behind them. "That would be me," everyone turned around and they raised an eyebrow as they noticed the Chunin exam proctor for the second stage come through the door.

"Glad you could make it Genma. I didn't want you to pull a Kakashi on me," Tsunade said with a tick mark. Genma chuckled nervously before nodding his head. He rolled his senbon in his mouth before taking it out.

"So you are the people I'm taking. Well that's fine if it's whatever. I don't really care. Come on, we're heading to back up the Kiri resistance. We should be there in about two days. We'll meet up at the gates in an hour. Don't be late," Genma said and everyone acknowledged his orders as Genma spun on his heel and left the room.

"Good luck Platoon 13," Tsunade said to them. They all gave one more bow before they left the room. As they left, Tsunade couldn't help but smile at the grin on Naruto's face. For some reason she felt that the blonde knew she would say yes to the order, but maybe she was just over-thinking it. However that didn't quell the sense of dread that she had that would come in a few years.

_**Alternate World, Mugen Tenshin Clan**_

The alarm raised around the village and the shinobi scattered around the area. They leapt over the buildings, they ran through the streets, and they traversed the mountaintops. The reason for this was because Kasumi, the next heir to the clan of Mugen Tenshin Martial Arts, had ran away and everyone was trying to find her to bring her back. If they didn't then she would become a nuke-nin and then she would be ousted as a traitor, one whose only destiny was to die at the blade of the Mugen Tenshin.

"Find her now," Shiden ordered and multiple people continued to scatter. Kasumi was always light on her feet and she was almost as fast as Hayate in some cases, but her foolish motives for revenge were clouding her judgement and this had to stop at once. Shiden had also followed in his pursuit of his daughter.

The Konoha shinobi who had been helping in maintaining order and stability had also run off in search of the female and if there was one thing that they knew or understood now, was that these people really knew how to hide. They weren't used to using chakra so many of the sensors couldn't locate Kasumi that easily. It was proving to be rather fruitless of an effort, but a few Inuzuka who had been around were using their dogs to sniff around a trail for the woman from her clothes and a few were on track.

Meanwhile, Kasumi hopped across the trees and through the branches. She didn't want to wait anymore. She had to get out of the village and find Raido. It was the only way that she would be able to allow Hayate some form of peace in his unconscious state. So Kasumi had proceeded to take everything that was in her current possession as she knew that she wouldn't be coming back there ever again. She wondered about what she would be giving up, but for right now she refused to think about it.

_Just outside of the bridge and I'll be able to get away from them. The water should be able to mask my scent," _she thought as she landed on the bridge. The old structure swayed a little, but Kasumi remained on it with a little bit of help from the ropes. She turned her head back one more time to the direction of her village before shaking her head. This was a path that she had to take.

Kasumi was ready to cross the bridge into the world of no return, however she suddenly backflipped away as a sword stabbed itself into the planks of the bridge. Kasumi widened her eyes and looked around before she heard a voice. "I swear. A little attitude adjustment and you'd be the spitting image of me. Leaving your village without permission. You got pretty far too, but it's over," the voice taunted. Kasumi looked left and right before she felt a presence in front of her.

Kyoko dropped down and grabbed her sword. She held it in her hands before her light blue hair swayed to her head's motions as she turned to face Kasumi. The soon-to-be nuke-nin gasped at Kyoko's appearance. "Kyoko-san, how did you find me?" Kasumi asked taking the sword she had strapped to her back in hand.

"Please girl. I've been a kunoichi longer than you've been alive. I'm not going to let you make the same fuckin' mistakes that I did. You will go back or I will make you," Kyoko said with her sword in hand. Kasumi took her own sword and shook her head.

"I can't go back. My destiny is out there and I will complete it. You won't stop me," Kasumi said and Kyoko closed her eyes. "In Kiri, there are seven swordsmen. Those who stand out above the rest. They are known as the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist. Their kenjutsu is above all others. You are privileged Kasumi. You are about to face one of them right now," Kyoko said and Kasumi widened her eyes. She gripped her sword tighter and Kyoko gave a sadistic smirk. She was always a sadist at heart. Kyoko didn't have the space to blur out of speed so she settled for a forward dash at Kasumi. And what a dash it was as Kasumi could feel a rush of wind before she brought up her blade to block Kyoko's own blade. The sparks flew off the weapons and Kasumi was in awe of Kyoko's strength. She was a lot stronger than her and that became apparent as Kasumi had to shift her weight as she was sent sliding back against Kyoko's weight. Kasumi backflipped away from her and rolled to the side away from three kunai that came from Kyoko's hand.

"I don't want to hurt you!" Kasumi shouted and Kyoko smiled. "A shinobi's destiny is paved with blood, death, and sacrifice. You're never getting out of here expect over my highly unlikely dead body," Kyoko said and Kasumi widened her eyes while Kyoko grinned.

"Not that I think about it, I still haven't shown what makes my sword special have I? I have only ever showed it to two people. Naruto and Samui because they earned it, but to keep you here then I guess you can see it also," Kyoko said and Kasumi watched as her sword turned light blue and hummed against the bridge. The ringing irked Kasumi as she had to cover her ears.

"Don't drop your guard!" Kyoko shouted and Kasumi widened her eyes as she saw Kyoko already blur in front of her. Kyoko slammed the metal of her sword against Kasumi's body and the young female widened her eyes as Kyoko's blade passed through her body. Kasumi jumped back and touched her body, but she seemed fine,

"W-What did you do to me?" Kasumi asked and she noticed Kyoko's sword dripping. Kyoko grinned as she took a hold of her sword. "You feel a little thirsty right now don't you?" Kyoko asked and Kasumi gasped. Her throat was rather dry. She turned back to Kyoko and tapped her sword.

"I can steal water from the atmosphere with this sword. I can even take the water right out of your body leaving you as nothing but a shriveled up mess. Better be on your toes," Kyoko said as she charged at Kasumi again. Kasumi grabbed her sword and blocked Kyoko's blade. The sparks flew from the weapons before Kasumi shifted her weight and tried to kick Kyoko in the side. Kyoko expected it and jumped over the attack. She flipped over Kasumi's head and kicked her in the chin. Kasumi grunted as she was launched into the air.

"_I'm never going to get out of here if I don't get away from her," _Kasumi reasoned. She backflipped in the air and quickly did a few hand gestures while Kyoko grinned. "Bring it on," Kyoko said as she threw her sword up into the air.

"**Hijutsu: Rekkū Jinpū Satsu( Hidden Technique: Lethal Gale Air Fissure)," **Kasumi shouted as her palms lit up and she launched a large wave of lightning at Kyoko's presence. Kyoko grinned at the incoming attack as she finished her own Jutsu.

"**Suiton: Mizukagami no Jutsu****( Water Release: Water Mirror Technique)," **Kyoko shouted and Kasumi watched in awe as a large pool of water shot up. She instantly saw her reflection and was shocked to see herself come out of the water mirror and launch the same attack at her. The two techniques collided and Kasumi was astounded to know that they were the same strength. Both exploded and the bridge swayed to the pressure. Kyoko actually had to jump off the bridge and quickly stuck to the side of a tree. She grinned while Kasumi dropped to the ground. Kasumi panted and fell on one knee while Kyoko narrowed her eyes.

"Looks like that took a lot out of you. Were you banking on that one shot? Well it's over now," Kyoko said as she charged at Kasumi. The Mugen Tenshin heir steeled herself and quickly made more hand gestures.

"**Ninpo: ****Hyakuraiduchi no Jutsu****( Ninja Technique: Art of Inazuma)," **Kasumi yelled and Kyoko widened her eyes as Kasumi's body charged with lightning. The kunoichi from the Mist gasped as Kasumi sent the wave of lightning in all directions. Kyoko shielded her body from the attack before it struck her and sent her crashing down into the river below. Kasumi panted heavy some more before she touched her body.

"**Ninpo: Reimyou no Jutsu( Ninja Technique: Art of Divine Life Technique)," **Kasumi spoke as her hands healed her injuries. She gave a blissful sigh and stood to her feet. She looked down off the side and she noticed Kyoko looking directly at her. "Alright you bitch. You wanna play in the big leagues so damn much? Well fine then," Kyoko said as she hopped to her feet. Kasumi quickly readied herself for another assault from Kyoko as the woman drew her sword back.

"**Senmōfū( Rotating Ferocious Wind)," **Kyoko shouted as she swung her sword forward. It was only an instant, but Kasumi felt the bridge shake from a strong burst of wind as it forced her off. Kasumi leapt into the air and quickly threw three kunai at Kyoko making the woman block them all. Kyoko glared up heatedly at Kasumi and the girl shivered as an intense KI was brought over her.

"_What is this feeling? This sense of bloodlust. She...really will kill me," _Kasumi thought while Kyoko held her sword into the air again. Kasumi did another hand gesture as both shouted.

"**Hijutsu: Rekkū Jinpū Satsu," **Kasumi yelled as she launched a burst of lightning in Kyoko's direction. Kyoko snarled and held her sword in the air as it started to glow in another light-blue aura.

"Vanish...in the hidden storm. **Hijutsu: Myakudō Reiji( Hidden Blade Technique: Pulsation Rage),"**Kyoko shouted at the top of her voice. Kasumi gasped as a large pulse of energy came from Kyoko's blade then quickly, and easily, pierced her lightning in half before it slammed into Kasumi's body knocking the wind out of her as she fell back to the bridge. Kasumi coughed and landed on the ground. She noticed the cuts on her body and realized that if her technique hadn't slowed that attack down even by a little then she would've died. Kyoko jumped to the bridge and sheathed her sword.

"Time for us to go princess," Kyoko said as she reached for Kasumi. The girl widened her eyes and closed them tightly before both heard a loud noise. _"What the hell is that?" _Kyoko thought to herself while Kasumi looked up. Very soon, Kyoko was forced to dodge bullets as they forced her to back away from Kasumi.

"Come with us. Hurry!" a white haired woman said. Kasumi blinked at the sudden invite as the gunman next to the woman continued to keep Kyoko at bay. "Now isn't the time to give you an explanation just do it" she ordered and Kasumi widened her eyes. She turned back to Kyoko who was growled as she parried each spray of bullets upon her person. Kasumi then turned and nodded to the woman as she jumped into the helicopter.

"Hurry, take us up and get us out of here!" she said as she closed the door. The copter began to fly away and the woman looked back at Kyoko. Everyone saw Kyoko doing handsigns as she shouted.

"You won't get away from me! **Suiton: Dai Suiryūdan no Jutsu( Water Release: Great Water Dragon Technique)," **Kyoko shouted and the waters in the river collected into a large water dragon. Kasumi gasped in awe as did the white haired woman. Her eyes showed a sparkling interest at what she had just seen. She would have to tell headquarters about this.

The dragon made its way towards them all while Kyoko growled. This wasn't in the plan of what she had in mind. She however gasped as the chopper made a quick turn( quick for a chopper) and dodged the water dragon as it sailed through the sky and exploded in water. Kyoko could do nothing as she watched it disappear with Kasumi inside of it. Kyoko sighed before she punched her first into a tree.

"Dammit!" she growled. Kyoko took a deep breath and calmed herself down. She collected her sword and sheathed it. Right now, she had to report to the others.

Meanwhile in the copter, Kasumi was silent as she tried to comprehend what just happened. Now that the fighting was all over she now had the chance to actually observe the two people in front of her.

The first was a female obviously. Now that Kasumi could see her, she didn't have the white hair that she thought she did. She had more of a grey-ish unkempt hairstyle. The only thing that Kasumi could see was that she was wearing a red overcoat, some black business pants, and office shoes that secretaries wore. She had an unsettling glare, but Kasumi tried not to mind it so much. She then turned her attention to the male.

He was a tall man with a wide, muscular build, a slightly tanned complexion, dark brown hair, blue eyes, and a square-shaped face with a strong jawline. He was wearing an army uniform and combat equipment. He didn't seem to be paying much attention to Kasumi so she just let herself observe him for a bit. "Forgive my rudeness, but who are you two and why did you help me?" Kasumi asked trying to start some type of conversation.

"Well that's easy to tell you. My name is Christie and this is my partner Bayman. As for why we helped you, well we don't really have a reason, but we have heard that your village was attack by Raidou, is that right?" Christie asked and Kasumi gasped.

"Do you know where he is? Please, I must find him!" Kasumi said to them. Bayman paid her a glance before snorting and looking out of the window. Christie, however, seemed intrigued at this and propped on leg over the other.

"You will find that to be rather difficult as he is currently in the Dead or Alive tournament that is being sponsored by Fame Douglas. You won't be getting to him without entering," Christie said. Kasumi narrowed her eyes while she clenched the hem of her dress. "However, if you join the tournament and fight competitors then there is no problem with you trying to fight him or do whatever you want," Christie said to her. Kasumi took that information in and frowned.

"_Is she lying? Is Raidou really there? I'm not sure. She wouldn't have a reason to lie to me, would she? I guess I'll accept, but I'll stay on my toes. No telling, what this is," _Kasumi thought before glaring at Christie. "Then sign me up for it. I need to get to him as soon as possible," Kasumi said and she didn't miss the grin on Christie's face, but it was quickly hidden.

"Pilot, take us to the Freedom Survivor. We're going to Fame Douglas," Christie said and the pilot nodded his head as he turned the copter towards the destination.

_**A Few Hours Later**_

"I see. So she's finally decided to take matters into her own hands. She really has no idea of the consequences of her actions. Once her revenge is done what will she have left? It is an empty road," Ryu said leaning against the wall. Alma and Rachel remained silent while Kyoko spoke with them both. Kyoko had confirmed Kasumi's leaving and while it saddened the Mugen Tenshin Clan, its laws were absolute and non-changing. Kasumi was now a nuke-nin and would remain as such.

"It was my fault I should've just stopped waiting for her to come to her senses and just knocked her own. It was a lapse in judgement on my part," Kyoko said while Ryu closed his eyes. "So there is no way for her to get back home?" Alma asked.

"Not without her head in a bag there isn't. If she so much as tries to set a foot in the village then she's a goner and there is nothing Konoha can do about it. These are there laws and we have to abide by them. We're in your territory, not ours," Kyoko said and Ryu nodded.

"Alma, are the registrations done?" Ryu asked. "There is still plenty of time to sign up. I know I did, but Rachel didn't. She said she had better things to do, which I doubt," Alma said and Rachel snorted getting her sister to laugh.

"Then I will go as well. Hayate is my friend and I will pay his memory by watching his sister until he wakes up. I will also try to drive her off this path," Ryu said and Kyoko glared.

"That's not easy you know. It's the life of a shinobi to be based upon revenge. I know that more than anyone," she said and Ryu nodded again. "So what are you going to do?" Ryu asked and Kyoko sighed while shaking her head.

"Well gotta tell the old hag about this. I was informed that Konoha got its new leader through some stupid bet between the Sandaime and the Godaime. I only fear for the brats if they learn this. Especially the purple haired brat. I heard that she and her sister were finally on some good terms. This might end it," Kyoko assessed. Alma sighed and looked at her seal.

"Maybe it's best if I did tell Naruto-sama. We could get his input about it," Alma answered. "I doubt Naruto-san knows the ramifications of something like. It doesn't affect his village so we will keep it to ourselves," Ryu said getting a firm nod from Rachel, a hesitant one from Alma, and a sigh from Kyoko.

"The brat's really not going to like this. I can tell you that. He'll find out and when he does find out you guys are explaining it to him, not me. I'm all for telling him, but it's your business. Just know that you're the ones who will be going down, not me," Kyoko said walking out of the house leaving Ryu, Rachel and Alma to their thoughts.

"What's with her?" Rachel asked and Ryu sighed. "The relationship between Naruto and Kyoko-san seemed complicated. It seems that he has a lot of trust in her and she does to him. Maybe they both know about betrayal or something like that. Anyway we'll handle it. Alma, let's go," Ryu said and Alma nodded her head.

"What are you going to do Rachel?" Alma asked and Rachel tilted her head to the side and then the other side. "I don't know yet, but I think it'll have something to do with this company. I'll see you in a few weeks," Rachel said as she walked out into the sun. In her mind, she knew that Kyoko was 100% right. Naruto would find out and when he did, Kami help them all.

_**Shinobi world, Konoha Gates**_

Platoon 13 was waiting together for Genma to arrive and to take them to the place that they were rendezvous-ing with the rebels. It would be the first time that they got a real bonafide A-rank mission. Naruto had packed his kodachi as well as his Kitetsu. He had a feeling that he would need it. He had given the Eye of the Bijuu to Samui to hold on to for him. He had more it out to be a gift to her from him that she had graciously accepted. Naruto had promised to get Ayane something, but she had known the true purpose to Naruto giving the jewel to Samui. He gave it to her because she would be the barrier to keep his Kitetsu from overpowering with the jewel. They could be in close proximity, but far away from each other at the time time.

"So did everything go as you expected it to?" Ayane asked and to their surprise, Naruto shook his head. "Honestly no it didn't I more than expected her to say no, but I'm glad she didn't. I just hope we're not too late to make a difference," Naruto said more to himself than to them, but then he was bonked on the head. Not hard, just a tap.

"Stop worrying idiot. We're never too late," Ayane said and Naruto nodded with a grin on his face. Shikamaru rolled his eyes and Samui just looked on in partial amusement of their actions. "However be cool you two. This is a civil war and it's not to be taken lightly," Samui warned. The two took that in well.

"Well said Samui-san. Sorry for the lateness, had some urgent business to take care of," Genma said as he dropped to the ground. Everyone saw him wearing his jonin attire and they quickly collected themselves. "Has everyone packed for the trip?" Genma asked and as expected, Platoon 13 nodded their heads and Genma took his senbon out of his mouth.

"Very good then. Let's get going," he said and the five raced out of the village and into the trees wasting no time.

_**Nighttime, Sunagakure**_

Temari quickly walked down the stairs as she strapped on her black clothing. She had been waiting a few days and taking a few missions in stealth to get a good feel for what she was supposed to accomplish. Temari placed on a black mask to cover her face and took out the four knots that comprised her hair and let them fall giving her hair the freedom that it could get for the night. She slipped on black shinobi shoes and turned out the light.

"Are you going?" Temari turned around and she noticed Gaara and Kankuro looking at her from the stairs. Temari removed her mouth piece and gave a gentle smile.

"Someone has to. Don't worry, I'll be back before you know it," she said and Kankuro frowned while Gaara remained impassive. He slowly descended the stairs and stood in front of Temari.

"Temari, be safe and come back from your mission," Gaara said with as much mirth as those like Gaara could give. Temari smiled and nodded while Kankuro gave her a thumbs up. She returned it fast as she opened the door and closed it. She didn't take her fan with it. People would know if it was her if she did.

"She'll be alright, won't she Gaara?" Kankuro asked. He didn't get a response. He just saw Gaara staring out at the window as he saw Temari hop along the sand dune houses in front of her before she disappeared into the darkness.

Since she left the house, Temari hopped across the homes of Sunagakure and slipped through one of the tight spaces. She stopped just in time and looked left and right to see three patrol guards. Two on the ground and one near a ledge. "Tch damn," Temari said to herself. She scanned the outer rims of the streets before she launched a small wind scythe from her hand. It flew and banged into a trash can creating noise.

"What was that?" one of the chunin asked as they shined the light over on the trash can. "Maybe it was a cat?" someone said unsure of themselves. Temari chose this time to quickly run and hop along the rooftops.

"_The things I do to try and create peace in this damn world. I really wonder what goes through our spymaster's thoughts," _Temari thought as she swiftly passed another patrol guard. She blended into the darkness with her clothes as she just into the air. She landed on one of the rooftops and she noticed a Suna jonin looking left and right. He yawned and Temari grinned. She quickly slid across the electric cables that ran along the buildings and delivered a swift kick to the jonin's neck knocking him unconscious. Temari grunted as she pulled the heavy man inside a storage and left him there. She then ran off and continued.

It had taken a bit of evasive action, but she managed to get to the Kazekage Mansion. Temari dropped down into the streets and she noticed five shinobi guarding the outside venue. She growled and looked for anyway that she could get it, but there wasn't one. "Just my luck," she said to herself. Temari held out her hand and out of her sleeve came a senbon. She quickly threw it the top jonin's neck. He grunted and dropped to the ground.

"Oi, oi, are you alright? What happened to you? Say something. Medic! Medic!" someone shouted and that drew most of the attention as Temari quickly scaled up the wall. She came to a window and busted the door open. She quickly landed in the Mansion lobby. The light were out and it concealed her perfectly in the night. Temari was ready to move before she noticed a bright light.

"Shit," she said and looked left and right, but there wasn't a place for her to hide. The elder Sabaku growled at the approaching light of one of the inner guards.

The light grew more and more apparent and the guard came closer and closer. He had heard a crash or something and came to investigate. He came into the main lobby and widened his eyes as he saw glass on the floor, but that was it. "Why is the window broken and why is there glass on the floor? Is someone in here?!" he wondered as he looked left and right fast with his light. However, right above him was Temari on the ceiling. She gulped while the sweat dripped from her face. She quickly flicked her wrist and a senbon popped out and flew towards a vase of flowers that broke and fell to the floor.

"Aww shit, that's coming out of my paycheck!" the man groaned as he passed by. Temari sighed before she paled as a drip of sweat dropped from her face to the ground. It fell and hit the floor. "Huh? What was that?" the guard wondered as he raised his flashlight into the ceiling to see nothing.

"Ugh I'm working too hard," he said as walked off. Temari landed before taking a clothe and wiping the floor with it. Didn't need that sweat to be traced back to her. She nodded and ran through the floor dodging people left and right before she finally came into a room. She sighed and gently opened the door. As she walked in, she turned on the light and noted the thousands of archive scrolls that littered the shelves. She knew that if she were caught in here then it would be grounds for execution then Gaara and Kankuro would be deemed traitors to a traitorous sister. It wasn't what Temari wanted, but as a shinobi and a kunoichi, she knew her duty. She came into this wholeheartedly knowing what to expect. She couldn't...no, wouldn't stop now.

Temari carefully walked through the village archives before as she flicked her fingers through the alphabetical list. "Let's see A, B, C, D...L, M! Here we go," Temari said as she pulled out a scroll. She unfurled it and read through it. However it wasn't what she wanted. It was just stocks and bonds stuff. Temari growled and went through another one. She unfurled it and it talked about a B-rank assassination in Kumo ten years ago.

"Dammit, where is it?" Temari wondered as she spent the last ten minutes going through all the M files of the archive room which wasn't much, but nothing was there on Maki. Temari growled and shook her head. She then went to 'S' for Sandaime or something like that. She didn't know the Sandaime's name, but there wasn't anything either.

"Shit, where is it?" Temari wondered before she noticed something shine. She walked over to it and it appeared to be an out of place doorknob to...the wall? Temari twisted it, but the doorknob didn't budge. It was locked. Temari snarled and then took out a senbon. She placed it and played with the tumblers finally getting the door open. She walked in through the wall and looked for a light switch. She turned it on and gasped as she saw another section of archives. On the door it was labeled, "S-rank archives". Temari walked through and she opened a drawer. She looked through the files and gasped. There were things on the Suna-Oto war, the previous Jinchuuriki, Sasori of the Red Sand and even a few things on Gaara, but she knew that already. Temari scrolled through and picked up a folded. On it was stamped 'Classified for authorized people only'

"Seems like I got something," Temari said as she opened the folder. Oh, soooo bad that her village weren't experts on seals as she quickly shattered the lousy seal and opened the folder once more. She placed it on the desk in front of her and gasped. It spoke of the Sandaime. _"JACKPOT!" _Temari thought to herself as she flipped the page. It spoke of his lineage and then Temari turned the page again. The last page was blank. Temari blinked in confusion and looked left and right.

"That's it? Where is the stuff on Maki?" Temari wondered. Maybe Maki wasn't a descendant of the Sandaime. Temari was ready to close the book before she noticed a bent edge of the last page. She narrowed her eyes and broke it from the other page. She placed it down and gasped. On it read, "Maki" Temari read the lines of it and a heavy shiver went down her spine. She resisted the urge to fall to her knees as the light shined over Maki's photo.

"_Maki, what the hell are you?"_

* * *

_**KG: Done. Me tired. You leave. You no get more. Goodbye to you. Stay Breezy, protect what important to you, review, also SEND ME (Yawwwwwn). Yeah can't do it. Goodnight. Zzzzzzzzzz. **_


	30. Chapter 30

_**KG: Yawn, hmm what do you want? The story? Yeah we got your story. The omake, yeah sorry we're fresh out of that. If you would like an omake please sent your earliest purchase of cream soda to KG's location. No omake until we reach the goal of 35 quadrillion cream soda bottles. Do you know what I could make with all this bottles? (Evil laugh).**_

_**Quote: "**__**For the past 33 years, I have looked in the mirror every morning and asked myself: 'If today were the last day of my life, would I want to do what I am about to do today?' And whenever the answer has been 'No' for too many days in a row, I know I need to change something," by Steve Jobs.**_

* * *

_**With Temari**_

Temari glared down at the desk in front of her as she was looking at Maki's picture. She shivered as she felt chills go down her spine. Her blood ran cold and she tried to find her breath. Temari calmly shook her head and she quickly began to go over the file once again. She read through it all. Maki's breath date, her grades in the academy, her genin missions, save also a few chunin missions. Temari was looking that every time Maki had been alone, she wasn't really alone. She always, unknowingly, had guards around her. There were reports of Maki being bulled somewhere in the beginning of the academy, but it showed that the parents of the bullies were forced to pay a compensation to the village for the act and Maki never knew about it. According to this, it showed Maki's blood results from a time where she had gotten into a fight with someone. Medic nin took it to the hospital and analyzed it. Maki was definitely related to the Sandaime Kazekage.

According to these reports, Maki was the legitimate daughter of the Sandaime Kazekage. Temari sat back into a chair as she looked up at the ceiling. "But it makes no sense. She's his daughter, but she should be older than us. She's only Kankuro's age and he was born after her," Temari said and she quickly took out a notepad and began writing down anything and everything about what she was looking at.

"Something going on here," Temari said to herself. The only ones who could ever know about this were the jounin, anbu, and the council members. But if they did then why wouldn't anyone tell Maki about her heritage? It was like when Temari learned that Naruto was the son of the Yondaime and Konoha hid it from him. What were they hoping to accomplish by doing that?

Temari finished writing down her notes and sighed. She looked left and right and she noticed that it was quiet. She could hear the wind and the sand blowing outside of the mansion and she quickly closed the folder. Good thing she was wearing gloves so that they wouldn't leave any fingerprints on the folder. She placed it away and sealed her notepad. Temari leaned up and placed her mask back on, and just in time too.

Temari heard a gasp and quickly turned around. She noticed a chunin guard looking at her. The guard had noticed that the light was on and came to investigate if anyone of authority was there. However he had just found an unknown person going through the archives. Time seemed to slow for them both, but the guard got over his shock and all hell broke loose. "INTRUDER!" he called out and sounded the alarm. The Kazekage mansion went up and shinobi were jumping around.

The alarms were heard by everyone as Gaara, who had been awake on the rooftops, looked at the Kazekage Mansion. He narrowed his eyes dangerously while Kankuro came up to the roof as well. He patted Gaara on the shoulder and the Sabaku brothers nodded to each other as they looked in the direction that Temari was in.

"Intrude..eeggghhh," The chunin fell to the ground from a senbon to the neck as Temari turned out the lights. She cursed to herself and quickly ran out of the door. She hopped over a table and closed the door back to the main archive room. She looked left and right and even she could feel the various high-level chakra signatures coming towards the mansion.

"Son of a bitch," Temari said to herself as she quickly entered the hall and ran through the corridors. Shinobi polluted the area as they ran after her. Temari took out a kunai and blocked the kunai and shuriken that they threw at her. "Formation B, plan six. Cut them off," she heard someone say. She didn't have the time to stop and so Temari took out a smoke bomb and quickly slammed it against the ground. The Suna shinobi coughed, but the more experienced of them turned to the left as they heard a large explosion. Temari jumped out of a hole in the wall as she used her chakra to stick and slide from the wall to the ground. She shifted her stance left and right to maintain balance all the way through and she noticed someone pointing.

"Right there!" They shouted and Temari widened her eyes. "Fire!" they shouted and three chunin threw kunai with flame tags towards her location. Temari growled and quickly jumped from the wall. She opened her arms and legs as she used the wind in the air to help her glide through the sky. The Suna shinobi were left stunned for a little bit. They quickly composed themselves as they rushed after her.

Temari rolled across the rooftop and coughed. She noticed people still running to the Kazekage Mansion as security lights were blazing around the village. Temari quickly dashed off as she hopped along the rooftops. She had to get back home.

She landed to another rooftop before she was forced to roll to the side. **"Kaze no Yaiba( Blade of Wind)," **Temari heard someone shout as Temari cursed when she felt a pinpoint slash to her arm. It quickly bled and Temari covered it with her arm as she looked up and noticed Baki drop to the ground. He took out a kunai while Temari stood and held up her own kunai. "Who are you and why are you doing this?" He asked. Temari, not trusting herself to mask her voice professionally, said nothing. She knew very well that she couldn't do much against someone like Baki and he was also there to stall her until the reinforcements came.

"Not going to say anything? Well that's fine. We have a good idea of what to do with you," he said and Temari closed her eyes.

"_You have something for me?" Temari asked and Kankuro nodded his head. He had left his puppet workshop and held out a mask in front of Temari. She blinked at its weird design. It was nothing like an anbu or hunter-nin mask, but all the same it was very beautiful. It's red scar going through the eye and its white features. _

"_Yep, something I just made. Since asking that Suiren babe for some help since Kiri is good with metals and things then I was able to make this. Try it, but only try it when you absolutely need to," Kankuro said and Temari nodded while she looked at the mask that seemed to fit her face._

Temari opened her eyes and she only opened her mask enough to cover slid in under it and cover her face. Baki glared at her dangerously as he saw the last remnants of the spy's eyes fall behind the mask. Trusting in Kankuro and Suiren's design, she spoke. "You wish to know who I am, but you'll never find out. The secrets hidden in this village I will expose and bring to light," Temari said in a far different voice from her own that surprised her. A sort of deep, distorted voice. She smirked as Baki narrowed his eyes.

"All villages have their secrets. Who do you work for ?" He said and Temari chuckled. "And they all I will bring to light. I work for no one, but myself. Simple. However, I must bid you goodbye. It seems I've attracted some attention," Temari said looking back at the shinobi hopping on the rooftops towards them.

"You're not going anywhere," Baki said and Temari chuckled. She noticed a sandstorm rolling in and laughed. "And who are you to decide that?!" She asked as the storm covered them both. Baki cursed as he blasted a wave of wind from his palm to dispel the sand and he noticed that the unknown assailant was nowhere to be found.

"Dammit," he said from his spot on the rooftop.

Meanwhile, Temari clutched her arm painfully. She had been delivered a concentrated stunning poison. She was going to feel miserable tomorrow. She quickly moved and landed to the rooftop of her house. She panted and coughed as the mask dropped to the ground. Temari struggled to stay conscious as she fell to the ground. She dragged her body across the roof to the door until she caught a senbon to the leg. Temari growled and she turned to see a chunin drop to the ground. "Now you will die for invading Suna you damn spy!" he shouted as he raised a kunai over her head. Temari widened her eyes before shutting them tight. She felt nothing and she looked to see sand encircling the chunin. It covered his body and she the chunin never got to see who the attacker was as the last thing he heard was...

"**Sabaku Soso," **Gaara said as his sand compressed and crushed the chunin to death. He blood washed into the sand as Gaara looked down. He noticed Temari and so did Kankuro. They could see the people coming for her as Kankuro helped his sister up and through the door. Gaara closed it as chunin ran past their house in time. .

Kankuro laid Temari on the bed as she coughed. Kankuro held out a napkin and covered anesthetic. He placed it to her mouth and it entered Temari's body. Her eyes looked half-opened and she turned to Kankuro and Gaara. "S...croll. N-N...ote...pad. R-R-R...ead," Temari tried to say before the drug took over and she passed out in her bed. Kankuro and Gaara looked towards each other and Gaara pulled out a scroll from Temari and unsealed a notepad. Both brothers left the room and turned off the light. They sat in the dining room as Gaara opened the notepad. He and Kankuro read along its lines as the puppet user gawked while the sand user narrowed his eyes.

"You're fuckin' me right?" Kankuro asked, but Gaara didn't say anything. He just looked at the notepad and then out the window. He said nothing.

_**With Naruto**_

Genma, Shikamaru and Samui were sleeping. Naruto, Samui and Ayane shared one tent since neither female had a qualm with sleeping with the blonde which got a grin from Genma, but Shikamaru was happy to sleep alone. It was more troublesome to sleep with someone else. They were still about two days away, but knowing their speed they wouldn't be that long.

Ayane couldn't sleep and in turn, Naruto decided to stay awake with her. Both looked at the fire and Ayane's eyes turned to her left to stare at Naruto. It was quiet times like this that she could really see just how complex he was. The blonde held the title of Ice Fox, the son of the Ice Queen of Konoha. He had a rather high enough bounty just from his proclaimed genjutsu skills. Add his jinchuuriki status, high reserve levels and the low chakra Genjutsu needed to be performed then it was no wonder that, in a couple of years, he would surpass his mother. She could see his cold eyes leering at the fire, unmoving and steadfast. He seemed to really be concentrating on something which she wasn't sure what, but if she was going to be truthful then that cold look sort of turned her on.

"Never pegged you for a deep thinker," Ayane said placing her elbows on her thighs and her head in her hands. Naruto glanced to her. He looked back at the fire in front of him and he closed his eyes. "Have you ever been to war before?"

Ayane glanced to the blonde again as she registered his question. She looked over her Konoha attire. She had to admit that somewhere she missed having her regular clothing when going into a fight, but that probably wasn't important. For right now, she was content with just this. Her red eyes blinked to Naruto's blue ones. They were enhanced beautifully by the fire in Naruto's eyes. "I've seen lots of things. I've been thrown into the fray of a heated battle before. I know the sounds of people dying around me. I have a pretty good idea," Ayane said softly. Naruto nodded and sighed. Ayane could see Kurenai's influence on her son now as Naruto was just glaring like Ayane would see Kurenai do most of the time.

"The only war I ever truly knew was the Suna-Oto invasion and that wasn't even a real war. I find it all unnecessary. I just wish people could understand each other," Naruto said and Ayane sighed. "I know what you mean, but Naruto that's a hollow thing to wish about," Ayane said getting Naruto to narrow his eyes.

"What are you talking about?" Naruto asked. Ayane glared at the fire before turning to Naruto. "Look Naruto, people are greedy, deceitful and evil by nature. Not everyone in the world is going to think the way you do. Not everyone is going to change their ways just because you say its wrong. Many people in society of thought like you. They have tried to build utopias. Places of ideal peace and understanding, but they have never ever lasted. It's because as long as human nature exists then people understanding each other is pointless," Ayane said to him. Naruto quickly stood up and glared at her.

"You don't know that unless you try. It was Ero-sennin's dream to people could come together, get past their differences, and truly become one. They could all live in an eternity of peace that could actually last. No more wars, no more people suffering, and no more corrupting. Saying it's pointless means that you've already given up!" Naruto said getting Ayane to prop on leg over the other.

"Do YOU think that in either your world or mine that there won't ever be criminals? Corrupt politicians? Evil humans? Rapists? Kidnappers? Mass murderers? These things are a common occurrence. The only way you would even have a chance of getting this to stop is to shatter human nature and there is no way you could ever do that!" Ayane affirmed.

"Exactly. It's always a common occurrence and it's a pointless thing. If we had the peace that we wouldn't have these things. You don't want to kill anymore do you? I don't want to make an entire profession out of ending someone's life! It doesn't matter who or what it's for, it is wrong!" Naruto said and quickly he was smacked across the face. Naruto widened his eyes as he touched his cheek. He turned to see Ayane not amused by his words in the least. She closed her eyes and shook her head.

"The life of a shinobi is paved with death. It's one of the iron code for us. I thought you understood that. I know its wrong, but I do it because no one else will. There is going to come a time when someone challenges you on your so called 'peace' and what will you do when they take a stance against it? Kill them? Make them change? You sure as hell won't let them do what they want. Face it, when you deal with them then people will see you as either two things, a savior or a tyrant. If you're a tyrant, then they will raise against you and war will be the outcome and the cycle of hate will be the same!" Ayane growled out. Naruto rubbed his cheek and glared to Ayane.

"It only takes one to break a cycle of hatred," Naruto said to her. Ayane took a deep breath and sighed. She stood up and walked away. "I'm going to bed. I've said my part. I can't believe I was even attracted to you," Ayane said getting Naruto to look down. He opened his mouth to say something, but he then closed it.

"**Hate to say it brat, but she's right. Nibi and I have seen this a lot more than either both of you. Too many bad things have happened because of a good person's intentions," **Kyuubi said. Nibi maintained a straight face as she rested against her husband's chest. She did know that truth too. It was one of the many times that Kyuubi didn't joke around.

"_Thanks for the support fox," _Naruto said dejectedly. He sighed to himself before he doused the fire with water and went to sleep as well.

_**Next Morning**_

Shikamaru, Samui and Genma sweatdropped as they saw Ayane and Naruto fixing up the place. That wasn't the problem. The problem was the utter lack of conversation between the both of them, not to mention the utter distance between them. Naruto pulled down the tents while Ayane fixed the bags. "Umm did something happen between you two?" Genma asked. He got nothing for a response. Samui narrowed her eyes between the both of them as they finished the packing. Genma and Shikamaru sighed as they rubbed their heads at the same time.

Having that out of the way, Genma opened up a map as everyone looked over it. "From here, we will be taking a small fleet boat towards the Kiri resistance. Now I probably don't need to say this, but all of us must be on our best behavior," He affirmed as everyone glanced towards Ayane and Naruto. Ayane snorted, folded her arms, and looked away while Naruto just snorted. They sighed and Genma furled up his scroll.

"Alright then, let's get going," he said and they all rushed off through the trees in an effort to not waste time.

As they ran through the trees, Samui pulled back a little and came to Ayane. It was obvious that the Tengu was not in the mood to talk at the moment, but as this greatly concerned her then she quickly switched to 'wife mode' and waited for Ayane to begin. It was a look that she would give Naruto whenever they needed to talk about something serious. Ayane knew this glare well also, but trying to contrast it to Samui's...regular features was kind of a hard thing to do.

"What?" Ayane asked in irritation. Samui didn't let that deter her as she looked forward. "You two did some. We have been relatively fine this entire trip and this is the only time that you two haven't talk with either me or each other. After you I will be talking with Naruto so I'm going to get my information whether or not you say anything. Now what's the matter?" Samui asked getting snarl from Ayane. She never did like it when people were trying to get all up in her business. It was things that she liked to handle herself, but she did go to sleep frustrated and that was making her more or less quite tired.

So, Ayane told Samui everything about Naruto's talk with her that night. The coming war, peace, and dreams. It had taken more than a majority of the time and their run for Ayane to explain everything to Samui. By the time that they had gotten to the shore of a small town just next to Wave and Ayane had finished everything.

"I see, so that's what happened. I certainly see your point of view on things," Samui said and Ayane nodded. She glared at Naruto who seemed to be muttering something to himself. She didn't call him out on it. Samui glanced to her husband as well and gave a small smile. That was just like him to really want to create an ideal world like that. She felt a soft sense of calm in realizing her lover's dream.

"I know. Don't you think it's stupid? A world like that is impossible," Ayane said folding her arms over her bust. Samui looked down at the ground and contemplated her next words. She sighed and rubbed her neck with her arm and chuckled slightly getting Ayane's attention.

"You both wear me out. Not cool," she said getting Ayane to raise an eyebrow. Samui slightly walked forward before turning around to the purple haired Tengu. "It is a foolish dream. It's also one that I don't see a complete chance of being attained," Samui said and Ayane felt she was going to continue so she didn't say anything. And she was right as Samui turned back to her husband.

"But it's a dream that my husband wants. As his wife, I will support his decisions, and if I dislike them then I will try to nudge him in the right way. I feel that's my duty. To call his dreams foolish is not something I can do. I long to see him happy. Being supportive of his dreams is one of the ways to have him happy. I know he thinks the same for either you or me. Cause if he's happy then I'm happy. His happiness is what I long for. Is it the same for you?" Samui asked getting Ayane to look down. She narrowed her eyes and said nothing.

Samui started to walk away before she heard Ayane's voice again. "And what happens if he fails? He'll be devastated at what he learns. This isn't some childish game," Ayane countered getting Samui to nod.

"Should he fail then don't you think we should be there for him if he's ever down? I trust him that much. That's the question that you need to ask yourself. A wife supports her husband fully while being able to give him advice along the way which he will acknowledge. A girlfriend is to show the beginning signs of significant trust in her other. I have that trust for him. Do you?" Samui asked and finished walking off leaving Ayane alone. She growled and cursed.

"That's...stupid," she said to herself.

Meanwhile, Samui rejoined the group and, out of nowhere, gave Naruto a kiss to the cheek. The blonde blushed while Genma and Shikamaru raised their eyebrows in surprise. "Samui-chan, what was that for?" Naruto asked and Samui shrugged her shoulders.

"I just felt like doing it. Is that cool?" she asked getting Naruto to nod. He suddenly smiled and grabbed Samui into a hug as he spun his wife around in the air. Samui sighed at his enthusiasm, but didn't say anything. She looked over and she saw Ayane just staring at them. Both eyes connected and quickly Samui saw Ayane break it as she looked somewhere else. Samui sighed again and thought one word.

"_Stubborn,"_

_**Sunagakure, morning**_

Temari groaned as she leaned up from her bed. She gasped and noticed that she could move again. "You're awake," she turned her head and she noticed Gaara leaning against the wall looking at her. Temari tried to stretch her body, but she could still feel some of the lingering poisons in her body that had made it more than a little difficult to move. She slowly nodded, but she had one hell of a headache.

"Do you have anything for a headache?" she asked and Gaara placed down some medicine and water. Temari quickly took them both and sighed in relief. She undid the covers of her bed from her person and quickly tried standing to her feet only for herself to nearly fall to the ground as she was caught by Gaara. "You're not well enough to move just yet," Gaara said and Temari nodded. She didn't feel like she was ready to move either.

"How has everything been going on?" Temari asked and Gaara nodded. "You got away in time, but the village is in lockdown. They don't think the intruder left, but they are busy searching. It's a good thing that our shift ended or they would've been barging at our door to come and assist. Temari you got her just barely. We also read your notes," Gaara said getting Temari to nod. She straightened her back slightly as it was hurting a bit.

Soon the door knocked as the two tensed. Gaara and Temari narrowed their eyes before they saw Kankuro come through. He was carrying a bowl of hot water and some medical herbs. "Sup sis. I paid a visit to the medical staff. It seems that the village is in a complete mess at the moment. I met Baki-sensei in the streets and the council is calling for a meeting of all shinobi in approximately two hours. Everyone is currently still trying to sort out the mess. Which means we have to get you ready in two hours," Kankuro said and Temari groaned. She really just wanted to stay in bed and not do anything, but she knew she couldn't afford that at the moment. She got lucky by the skin of her teeth.

"Alright then. I'll go take a shower. Gaara can burn these clothes, and Kankuro can get the medicine together. Did they tell you how to make it?" Temari asked and Kankuro nodded. Seeing that, she accepted it and walked away out of her room and into the shower leaving Kankuro and Gaara alone. The older brother quickly soaked a cloth while the younger collected the clothes, lighted a match, and burned them in a trash can.

"Ne Gaara, when do you think we're all going to talk about what we read? We also have to tell the dude about this also. Think we should get more information before trying anything?" Kankuro asked and Gaara nodded.

"Yes we should. No need to get his hopes up and then have them destroyed. We'll wait a little longer. In the meantime we will have to stop our activities for awhile. No doubt they are going to be strict with everyone now," Gaara said getting Kankuro to nod his head. Gaara looked out the window at the sun and glared. Things were going to starting soon.

_**With Pakura**_

Pakura continued to follow Kimimaro through the dusty mountaintops. It had been this way for the past two or three days that they had been doing this. Orochimaru said for Kimimaro to acquaint Pakura with the northern base since that was were she would...most likely be working. The place with the most criminals, but surely the Hero of Suna could deal with it. It wasn't something that Pakura had minded at all. However what she did mind was the fact that they were already driving a wedge between her and her student. She of course knew that Maki was going to be one of Orochimaru's future bodies and even she, herself, would also but she didn't want to think about that. She could handle Orochimaru in due time...she hoped.

"Here is the place," Kimimaro said and Pakura looked up at the large intimidating building. It held the sign of 'North' on it as Kimimaro walked up the stairs. Pakura followed after him as she climbed the long flight of stairs. They continued walking and Pakura found that the base had a natural feel to it. It was carved out of the living rock in the area. Something most artists used which was something that she had known about. She shook her head of these thoughts and decided to ask a question.

"So what am I supposed to be doing here?" Pakura asked and Kimimaro glanced towards her. He stopped walking and turned to her. "You're supposed to keep any and all prisoners in line here. We have countless and if they get out of line then you are allowed to deal with them," Kimimaro said letting that hang in the air. Pakura, of course, knew what he was talking about so she just went with it.

"Am I alone?" Pakura asked. As they walked up the stairs, Kimimaro shook his head. He came up to the door in front of them and decided to fully address Pakura's question. "Orochimaru-sama has tons of guards that you will be in charge of over the prisoners. He feels that you would be beneficial in keeping them in line. Do not betray his trust," Kimimaro warned. Pakura paid no attention to the warning though. She knew what she was risking already.

"That is fine," she said and Kimimaro quickly bit his thumb, traced it over the door and stepped back. Instantly, he and Pakura saw the door creak open and they went inside. It was dark, like...darker than dark, but soon the lights flickered on and Pakura could hear groans from the prisoners. She could also hear lots and lots of fighting going on somewhere. She turned to Kimimaro for an explanation as the young man continued on walking.

"To relieve their stress, the base allows for prisoner fighting. Killing is allowed if they so wish. It's also a chance for the guards to have some amusement. I was never into it," he said and Pakura wondered if that was some dark humor that he was trying to give, but she wasn't sure.

As they came into the main room, Pakura could see some of the men whistling and growling at her. She never cared. She could deal with such things if the time ever came for such a thing. She had also been around this more times than she would care to admit. "Ignore them," Kimimaro said which wasn't necessary as Pakura had already had them at the back of her mind.

They came to the lower ring of the base and Pakura could see the fighting going on, but Kimimaro didn't give her the time to see much, but she would get to see as much as she wanted, or didn't. It didn't really matter.

Both came up to a door as Kimimaro knocked on it. It took a few minutes, but the door opened showing a gruff man glaring at them both. "What do you want Kimimaro?" he asked in his gruff voice. Kimimaro narrowed his eyes before he addressed Pakura.

"This is the base's new head of the lower rings. You are to report to her and she'll have her things in her office," Kimimaro said and the guard glanced to her. He could see the impassiveness in her eyes that she didn't care to be here, but he could also see that she was really quite strong. This man had a sixth sense about these things.

"Very well. What's you name boss lady?" the man asked and Pakura folded her arms. "My name is Pakura. Nice to meet you, _I think" _Pakura said letting her thoughts be to herself. The man nodded and pointed to himself.

"The name's Kaizan," he said and Pakura just nodded. She didn't really care. He was more than a little rough for her taste, but then again she just really never thought about it like that. Maybe it was her fault or something like that, but it wasn't what she had wanted, but more to the point of how she couldn't want it. Well that was for another time.

Kimimaro walked Pakura through her office and Pakura could see that it was a rather large off, complete with its own room for if she had late nights working on prisoner profiling or working to correct the procedures of their behavior. She was about as inside as she wanted, but she felt like she wasn't as inside as she could get, but this was a process. Hopefully Maki would be fine with most of the things that Pakura had taught her and Fu in their traveling.

"Will there be anything that you need?" Kimimaro asked and Pakura turned back to him. "A water dispenser," she said and Kimimaro raised an eyebrow. Pakura didn't give any hints as to why she wanted one so Kimimaro just nodded and went about his business.

He quickly left while Pakura sat in a chair. She sighed and noticed the bunches of empty drawers, cabinets, and bookshelves. She turned on her office light and sighed. Soon the door opened and Pakura noticed someone carrying a water dispenser. They placed it near Pakura's desk while Kimimaro folded his arms. "Anything else?" he asked and Pakura nodded.

"Where is my personal room if I don't want to sleep in my office?" Pakura asked. Kimimaro nodded and he quickly ushered Pakura out of the office. Kaizan gave his new boss a wave goodbye with a grin that just unsettled Pakura for some reason. This man was someone to keep an eye on.

Kimimaro guided Pakura through more of the chambers and down to the lounge, and finally the rooms. He showed Pakura her room and because she was in charge of the lower ring which was the most dangerous place then she got the biggest room. Her own bed, a window with a view of the water and creatures, and a Tv. Nothing much, but just enough to keep her happy or sated, but for Pakura, no matter how custom it was or livable, it was still a prison, but she signed up for this and she wouldn't let Naruto down. The young man had irked her for some reason as she felt the need to flow him with his little ambition.

It had made her happy to know that someone was just trying to change the world if they could. "You begin tomorrow like I said," Kimimaro said and Pakura nodded. She watched him close the door leaving her alone. She narrowed her eyes and snorted as she kicked off her shoes and leaned on her bed. She'd need a break.

_**With Platoon 13**_

Everyone was silent as they had been at sea for a good three hours now. Genma was looking at his team and he saw Shikamaru sleeping, just like his father. He turned his head and he saw Ayane looking out into the mist without a worry. She was the first person that Genma had the time to actually observe from the other world. He said nothing about it, but people like them made him want to know what the other world was like. Then he looked over to see Naruto sitting with his legs open and Samui in his embrace as they also caught up on some rest. Genma chuckled, but out of the corner of his eye he could see Ayane staring at the scene also. He wasn't sure, but she looked pissed off in he wanted to say anything. He never did and just allowed her the space. Relationships were not his strong suit.

"We're coming up to the island," he said and Genma nodded. On those words, Samui woke up and gently woke Naruto up also. He yawned and Ayane flicked Shikamaru in the head getting a 'troublesome' out of him as he got up.

The ship disembarked as Genma and the rest jumped to the ground. Genma quickly paid the sailor as he rode off. The mist covered everything around them except for a few trees. "Man can't see a thing," Naruto said getting everyone to nod.

"Alright, let's go," Genma said and they nodded. They each walked off and entered the misty bushes. They pushed away trees, swatted away bugs and stayed in formation. It was rather rough, but none of them cared. They were trained for this. Naruto looked back to see how Ayane was taking it and she was just fine with it. She said nothing as she pushed bushes out of the way. This just reminded her of her training to become a shinobi back in her village. Nothing she couldn't handle.

As they all walked, they could feel that they were being stalked. Naruto, Samui and Ayane glanced to Genma and he nodded. Shikamaru was already trying to come up with a strategy of getting things done and they all stopped as they saw someone coming. He glared at them and everyone could tell that they were surrounded.

"The water rise to bring life," he said and Genma responded. "They water the leaves of the trees and bring the fields to a lush green. Neither can survive in nature without the other," Genma replied. Instantly Naruto felt the chakra signatures leave as the man came out of hiding.

"We would like to thank Konoha for agreeing to help us," he said and Genma nodded. He held up the scroll with the seal of the Hokage over it and pocketed it. "Ao, I presume?" he asked getting the mysterious man to nod. Ao looked over the group of people. He and Naruto exchanged glanced but for a moment and he turned around.

"Right this way," He said and the Konoha team followed after him. He wasn't walking very fast so they could tell that he was still very much anxious about even letting them in. Genma could see the discreet handsigns that told shinobi to be on their guard against their group for anything.

Soon the mist dispelled for the group as they found themselves right in front of the Rebel camp. Shikamaru sighed to himself and shook his head while Naruto could see people conversing with each other about other things. He could also see the main tent out there

"Follow me," Ao said and they did follow him. The team entered the camp as they made their way down. Ao brought them to the tent in front of them. Genma walked through while Ao stopped the others. "Only one of you. You will head to your assigned tents," he said authoritatively. Naruto felt the urge to argue that, but he pushed it down as they followed him.

Ao brought them to their tents as they all collected themselves. "Keh, they seem to be a rather tight bunch," Shikamaru said getting nods from everyone.

"Well they are on their last legs is what I heard and this war will be the deciding factor of the fate of Kirigakure. No doubt it's going to be quite the stir," Samui said. Naruto and Ayane sighed, but said nothing. They unpacked their things and Naruto took this opportunity to sit on his bed. He closed his eyes for a few minutes as he was brought back to some things.

He remembered looking through his father's notes on fuinjutsu and took the opportunity to learn how to make a summoning contract. As it turned out, it was the animals that had to make a summoning contract and they would give that to the humans. Something of a way for summons to be acting summoners. It was complicated. Anyway, it stated that animals ha to take a blank scroll and place their blood into it. It had been Naruto's idea to try and make one for Tenka and Mikomi. It had always been a a part of Naruto's plan to save fiends and give them a place to stay, but Kia and Kaen had told him that summons had to live in places that weren't easily accessible to normal people for fear of there being those who would try and steal it from them. Naruto had never had a doubt in his mind that Tenka could take care of himself. And so could Mikomi.

"First I'll have to get some of Tenka's blood. That should work out well," Naruto said to himself. He then opened his eyes. They darted to his left and he noticed that the others were gone. Naruto raised an eyebrow as he stood to his feet and walked out of the tent. He looked left and right and there was one thing he noticed. There was no one around. The sounds of people stopped. No one was there to see him. The sky was black with clouds. He looked left and right once more before he ran through the campsite.

"Genma-sensei! Shikamaru! Samui-chan! Ayane-chan!" Naruto yelled, but he got no response. He opened the main tent and he saw no one there also. The plans for the invasion were on the tables, everything was there and yet things weren't right. _"Kyuubi! Nibi!" _Naruto shouted mentally. He got no response then also. Naruto cursed and he unzipped his jacket.

"Mikata!" Naruto said and he noticed Mikata was gone. He growled and raced back towards his tent. He noticed his bags there and he quickly knelt down to his stuff. He took out a scroll and growled as he found his kodachi to be gone. He prayed to Kami for anything that it was here. He quickly grabbed his sword handle and he pulled out his Kitetsu. Naruto smiled at the glimmering blade as he exited the tent. Naruto rolled across the ground and leaned against a pillar. He held his sword tight and he kept his breathing low.

"_What the hell is going on?" _Naruto thought to himself. Naruto soon saw the ground erupt around him. He gasped and jumped away onto the top of the tents as he instantly noticed five fiends appear in front of him. All lesser fiends with their purple skin and their one eyes looking at him. They looked at Naruto while their claws itched to tear him apart.

"Fiends? What the hell?! How did they get here?" Naruto wondered, but he would have to think later. They could only come through the portal that was in Konoha and they would've had a damn field day if they realized that fiends were coming in. Naruto gasped as one shot a blast purple blast to his face. The blonde jumped out of the way and backflipped to the ground.

"Guys calm down! You don't have to do this," Naruto said to them. The fiends didn't acknowledge his words and quickly charged for him. Naruto backed away as one tried to swipe him. He landed away from it while the fiend tried to tackle him to the ground. The others were running right behind it as Naruto ran through the rebel camp. He cursed and looked forward. It was only by pure instinct that he managed to dodge a swipe from one of the fiends that had appeared in front of him. He slid under it and turned his head.

"That's enough!" Naruto said and one fiend hopped on another's head as he went over the blonde's body. Naruto gasped and coughed as the fiend kicked him in the side and sent him crashing through the ground. Naruto got up and panted heavily. He was suddenly punched in the face by another fiend and another slashed at his face. The blonde cursed as rubbed his cheek. No one was around and the fiends appear out of nowhere.

"Don't make me...," Naruto trailed off and one fiend went racing for him. Naruto sighed and quickly did his handsigns. In front of them he disappeared and they looked left and right. Soon the ground sprouted tree roots as they grabbed two fiend and held them to the tents. Naruto and a clone popped out as they fiends struggled. "Say goodbye," Naruto said as he slammed his Kitetsu into their faces. They fell to the ground headless as Naruto dropped also. He grinned, but he widened at the other fiends.

They looked at the fallen ones and then at Naruto. They charged him and Naruto groaned. He didn't have time for this. He grabbed the hilt of his sword and quickly charged the fiends.

He jumped in the air, and with a thrust of his thighs and his chakra, he flew forward while his sword flew through their heads in the flying swallow. Naruto passed them and he quickly slashed his sword against its arm. The fiend didn't even cry as its blood sprayed to his arm. Naruto yanked his sword out and then went to the next. He pushed his sword to its stomach and then kicked it into the air. As the second fiend went falling down Naruto stabbed his sword through its body and slashed it in half letting its blood fall. Naruto panted and he noticed his sword was glowing in a red aura. He looked to the other fiend and he noticed it back away. The blonde's eyes were red and he chuckled. He blasted chakra through his sword and the fiend gasped as Naruto vanished in a burst of speed. He appeared in front of the fiend and quickly he slashed its body apart. White light escaped from his blade as it tore the fiend apart. Naruto chuckled and the fiend was reduced to a mess as one arm went, then the other arm, the legs, the stomach and just before the fiend could touch the ground Naruto grabbed its head and held his sword to its eye.

"Don't cross me," he said as he slashed the fiend's head off clean allowing it to drop. Naruto glared at it and soon he noticed the entire ground break apart. He was lifted to a platform and the blonde noticed that he was being observed. **"Submit to me!" **something said as a loud ringing went through Naruto's ears. The blonde shrieked as he fell to the ground.

"**SUBMIT!" **It cried and Naruto panted heavily as he looked up to see something looking down on him. It had large wings, a long tail, and its beady eyes staring down on him. "Fuck you!" Naruto shouted and he quickly as he noticed a large hand coming down to crush his body. He looked down and he noticed that he wasn't on a platform. He was on a thing's bottom hand. It's hand went crashing down and Naruto took his sword in his hands. The hand went slamming into the other as the being grinned.

Suddenly it felt a sharp pain as it lifted to see Naruto's Kitetsu embedded in its hand. Naruto was hanging on to it and the blonde charged his sword with chakra as he quickly yanked the sword from the being getting a yell from it as he dived through the air. Naruto didn't know how far he was going to go or even if he would live, but he turned his head and noticed fire coming for him. He then looked forward and crossed his fingers. **"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu," **Naruto yelled as he summoned a clone. The clone grabbed his arm and flung him through the air. He hovered in direct eye contact to being as he brought his sword back.

"Let's see how you like it!" Naruto shouted as he bursted his chakra from his body and flew forward slamming his sword into the being's eye. **"RAAAAH!" **It cried out as Naruto continued to stab his sword into its eye. His features from Kyuubi were being apparent as he did so. He yanked the sword from its eye as he quickly backflipped away from it. The being covered its eye with its hand and looked at Naruto.

"**You whelp! Who do you think you are!" **It shouted as Naruto noticed its hand glow green. He gasped as the eye was repaired and it jumped into the sky. Naruto went running across the ground from it. He climbed up the hills to get to higher ground and the being slammed the ground unleashing a large wave of fire over the rebel camp. "Samui! Ayane!" Naruto called out as he saw the fire ravage the rebel camp. Naruto growled and looked at the large giant. It cackled as it turned to him.

"**Your blood. I will have the greatest time dining on it!" **it said and Naruto shook his head. He couldn't summon, he didn't have his kodachi, everyone was missing, the land was on fire, Kyuubi and Nibi couldn't hear him, but Kyuubi's chakra was still flowing through him. He could perform jutsu or techniques, he had his Kitetsu and he felt simply wonderful.

Naruto threw his caution to the wind and ran at the being. It swung its long tail at him, but Naruto jumped on it and he ran up it's tail. The creature growled and blasted fire at him, but Naruto dodged to the side. Its hand went over its head and it was sent crashing down on its tail trying to crush Naruto. It grinned, but it noticed Naruto in the skies. He snarled at it and held his Kitetsu over his head. He slammed it against its arm and hollered as his Kitetsu was bathed in its blood before Naruto slashed downwards cutting the arm off. The being growled while Naruto panted. He looked up with a grin, but it was soon turned to shock as he noticed the being's arm blast from its side in regeneration.

"What the hell are you?" Naruto asked and the being looked down at him. It chuckled and before long it materialized a large and long sword. It raised it over head and brought it down. Naruto widened his eyes as the sword slammed into the ground near the tail. The being chuckled to itself, but it then noticed Naruto rush at it. He shouted as he quickly added Kyuubi's chakra to his body and his sword. It cloaked over it and his Kitetsu turned purple-ish. Naruto yelled as he launched himself off the ground. **"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu," **Naruto called out as he made a clone.

"**Fuuton; Daitoppa," **Naruto yelled as he thrusted his hand forward. **"Katon: Ryūka no Jutsu( Fire Release: Dragon Flame Technique)," **Naruto's clone shouted and the wind and fire exploded in a wild firestorm as it slammed against the being's body. He growled against Naruto as he swung his sword against the blonde. Naruto blocked the sword with his own, but he wasn't strong enough and it sent him flying while dispelling his clone. He backflipped and held out his hand. He went diving down while the creature tried to get rid of the fire on its body. It noticed Naruto above it as he hollered.

"**Rasengan,"** Naruto shouted and slammed his blue sphere into its stomach. The creature narrowed its eyes and Naruto gasped as it had no effect. It blasted him away while Naruto cursed. He landed and the being launched.

"**I will dine on your blood!" **He yelled as he swung his sword again. Naruto quickly ran towards it and the sword exploded against the ground. Naruto jumped over it and ran up the being's leg. He quickly jumped in the air and, with his sword, he slammed it to the creature's neck. He felt it grind against its bones as he felt the blood pour on his uniform. Naruto bursted chakra from his body and pulled the sword out letting the blood spray out as he jumped over head. **"You're not dining on anything?!" **Naruto declared as he slammed his Kitetsu into its skull. The creature groaned as it and Naruto fell to the ground. It crashed down while Naruto unleashed a burst of chakra through its head. He panted and quickly ejected his sword. He huffed and puffed as he looked to his right. His right hand blazing in seals that he didn't know, his Kitetsu dripping with blood and his face much better for wear. He coughed and dropped to the ground.

"**Weak," **Naruto widened his eyes as he turned his head around and he noticed the being glaring at him. Naruto looked back and he noticed the defeated body had dissolved. "What are you?!" Naruto asked and the creature laughed.

"**Wouldn't you like to know? Don't worry you'll find out soon enough. Until then, survive and live. I long to feed on you," **It said and Naruto growled as he rushed at it. He jumped into the air over the burning tents and trees as he went for its face. The creature laughed as it slowly began to sink into the ground.

"**I look forward to tormenting the endless places of your mind again. Sleep carefully whelp," **it said as it left just in time for Naruto's blade to slam into the ground releasing a wave of Kyuubi's chakra. The blonde panted and he dropped to the ground as he gripped his arm. He cried against the pain and he felt completely uncomfortable. He sheathed his Kitetsu and struggled on the ground towards a clearing. It was getting whiter and whiter.

"**Run...fight...live...kill! I know your blade's heart. It longs to bathe in the blood of your enemies. To make them kneel at your feet. Accept it and as it is a true sword for the use of the fiends. You will recognize it. Just...you...wait," **it said as the light enveloped Naruto as he passed out on the ground holding his sword.

Naruto gasped as he opened his eyes. He was currently in the medical tent with a chunin looking at him. In the corner was a worried Samui and Ayane. They both look like they had really seen worse. Right next to them was Shikamaru and Genma. They looked worried also. Naruto turned his head and if he didn't have a really huge headache then he would've jumped when he saw Haku, Zabuza, and Fu looking at him. They seemed worried and Naruto could see a tall woman right behind them with nice hair that covered one of her eyes. He could see a young man and that Ao guy that he had seen earlier. His vision was hazy as he looked at the ceiling.

"How is he?" Mei asked and the medic chunin removed her mask and smiled. "The worst is over Mei-sama, now he is resting. I still don't know what caused it. If his teammates weren't there then who knows what would've happened. Not to mention that everyone felt that complete burst of radiant chakra in the camp. We almost mobilized because we thought Yagura was here," she said and Mei nodded.

"What caused such a thing?" Mei asked and the medic shook her head. "I wish I could tell you. His team told me that one moment he's fine and sleeping then the next he's shouting, thrashing around and writhing in pain. No matter how they shook him he wouldn't wake up. I doubt it was physical," she said and Mei narrowed her eyes.

"Genjutsu?" Mei asked. Again the medic shook her head. "No, I made sure to check if someone was influencing him. They weren't doing such a thing. Not that I could recall. I had to use almost four cans of knockout gas to stop him completely," she said and Mei sighed.

"How long has he been out?" Mei asked. "Five...six hours I think," she replied. Naruto tensed at that information.

"_Five or six hours? What the hell was I doing? Wait...that thing that I fought...what happened to it?" _Naruto thought. **"Brat what the fuck is wrong with you?" **Kyuubi bellowed as Naruto groaned.

"**Kyuubi-kun calm down. Can't you see he's already in bad shape?" **Nibi said and Kyuubi did calm down. He spoke calmly while Naruto did his best to listen. **"Brat you pulled so much of my chakra you could've killed yourself. What were you trying to fight so badly?" **Kyuubi asked and Naruto leaned back.

"_Fire...destruction...this...thing. I don't know. I had to use everything and it never went down. I slashed it apart. I don't know where I went to. Everyone, even you guys were gone. I...didn't see anything," _Naruto said as Kyuubi and Nibi stayed silent. They glanced to each other and cut the connection to think.

"Alright well then, everyone back to your jobs! Nothing to see here! The boy is fine!" Mei shouted and Naruto could faintly see nearly a large crowd of people...crowding the tents to see the blonde that they had all heard screaming.

"Will he be alright Zabuza-sama?" Haku asked and Zabuza folded his arms. He had never felt such an intense chakra before Yagura. "I don't know Haku, but we'll just have to wait for the brat to wake up. Come on, we're needed elsewhere," Zabuza said. Haku nodded and they began to leave, but they turned to see Fu looking at Naruto sadly.

"He'll be fine Fu. Come on, we can't give you away that you're worried about him," Haku said and Fu nodded as they walked off.

The crowd of people dispersed as the medic gave Naruto a little more gas which was enough to knock him out again.

_**Nighttime**_

Naruto opened his eyes as he glanced to his right. He smiled as he could see Samui, in a chair, sleeping while gently holding his hand. She seemed content as she brushed it to her cheek while she lightly made the sounds of sleeping. Naruto then felt weight on his left as he noticed Ayane sleeping also. She seemed to be mumbling so Naruto leaned a little closer.

"Sorry...sorry...sorry...sorry," she said over and over. Naruto smiled and quickly kissed Ayane's forehead and then Samui's. They shifted slightly to his touch, but Ayane opened her eyes. She looked up as she saw Naruto looking at her. She gasped and straightened up.

"Naruto," she said and Naruto gave a weak smile. "Hey Ayane-chan, sorry I scar..mmmph!" Naruto muffled as Ayane quickly kissed him. She panted as she pushed her tongue into his lips and allowed them to swirl around. To Naruto's ears she was definitely moaning as she raised his hands and rested them around her waist. Naruto allowed them to rest their as they continued to kiss at each other. Ayane vigorously attacked Naruto, but soon the need for air was too much as Ayane pulled back. Naruto panted and so did she as they looked to each other.

"I'm sorry for worrying you," Naruto said and Ayane just fell to his chest and snarled. "I'm so gonna hit you later...idiot," Ayane said and Naruto nodded his head. Ayane just snuggled to Naruto's chest and before long he turned his head to see Samui staring at him. Both blinked and Samui decided to speak too.

"I was worried about you as well," she said and Ayane snorted. Naruto chuckled as he quickly kissed his wife as fervently as his previous girlfriend. Samui moaned to her husband's lips as they embraced each other. She moaned to the taste of his lips while Naruto took in her sweet essence. He sighed blissfully while Ayane could smell the heat from their arousal. Soon both parted as Naruto leaned back.

"What happened to me?" Naruto asked. "That's what we should be asking you. You close your eyes for a few minutes and then the next thing we know you're screaming for all of us, your struggling against all of us. It took Zabuza-san, Haku-san, Ayane, myself, and Genma-sensei to hold you down. You even fought of Shikamaru's Kagemane no Jutsu. What happened to you Naruto?" Samui asked.

Naruto looked up and he sighed greatly. "I don't know Samui-chan. I don't know," Naruto said to her getting the three of them tense.

* * *

_**KG: Hehe sorry, wanted to make it longer, but I'm just a little busy and there is my whole job thing. I doubt I'm stressing myself, but I just feel the need to take a small break. Hehe sorry about that. Remember people we're going to need 35 quadrillion cream soda bottles. You can't make that possible then...(sniff) (sniff) I'll just do something else then.**_

_**KG: Yeah so see ya later. Stay Breezy, protect what's important to you, review and SEND ME 35 QUADRILLION CREAM SODA BOTTLES! Anyone who doesn't...get the damn BOOT! The same will apply if you all don't...RESPECT DA' FUCKIN' CREAM!**_


	31. Chapter 31

_**KG: Hey everybody we're back and...well we're sort of...**_

_**Naruto: *hic* yoooou know Samui-chan, Ayane-chan. Youuuu both are the most awestheome gurlz I *hic* have eber known. I ham the *hic* luckiest man in all of the *hic* freakin wourld to have you booooth fay by side. You too Kaa-chan, you're bery beautiful. It's ho wonder you're one of the hottest women in Konoha. Hehehehe**_

_**Kurenai: You have a lot of explaining to do KG.**_

_**KG: What did I do?**_

_**Kurenai: My son is drunk! He can't even form a damn sentence.**_

_**Samui: Being drunk is not cool. (Sigh) I thought he wasn't the time to drink?**_

_**Kurenai: He's not that's why it is strange.**_

_**KG: Hey I am just as surprised as you guys.**_

_**Ayane: Why don't we believe you then?**_

_**KG: Because you'd like to single me out as the author who writes about all of you. Does this look like the face of someone who knows something?**_

_**Kurenai: I'm watching you. Anyone have any hangover medicine?**_

_**KG: No not really.**_

_**Ayane: He needs to be more serious. Honestly.**_

_**KG: I agree. Let's do that!**_

_**Quote: "Should the entire world break apart and scatter to the ashes, to the very last second must friends stay together as the only true loyalty that a friend can show is to die alongside the other," by...someone?**_

* * *

_**Next Morning**_

Naruto groaned as opened his eyes. He had been sleeping all night trying to rest like the medic nin had told him to. It had been rather taxing for the blonde to recall all of the events that had just happened to him. He could hardly recall how he felt in that dream. He could tell something was up, but as for what then he didn't know anything. It had been frightening to him that he had been so quick as to end those fiends and their lives. Not to mention taking the subtle joy in it. Then there was that being. The way it glared at him like he was nothing to it. He had managed to fuckin cut its neck and slam his sword against its head and it still didn't die. What kind of demon was that supposed to be?

"Looks like you're awake," Naruto turned his head, startled by the newest voice, and noticed Genma with his arms folded looking at the blonde. Naruto looked down and he noticed Samui and Ayane went back to sleep at his side. "The medics had tried to get them both to leave, but neither did. Samui had said something about it not being cool neglected a wife's duties. I guess Ayane had just agreed and so everyone left them alone," Genma said as Naruto stroked through Samui's blonde hair. He smiled as he kissed her forehead before leaning over to kiss Ayane on the cheek. Genma chuckled at the scene while Naruto looked up and glared at him. It was one of these times that, to Genma and maybe a good portion of Konoha, Naruto really resembled his mother. Which one, Genma wasn't sure, but based on the cold glare then he'd definitely say Kurenai. He had long since forged that glare from being the Ice Fox of Konoha. It was definitely an appropriate name. However it seemed to contradict just how Genma thought about his real mother. Right now, Naruto was a little like his father and Kurenai. Whoa, now there was a scary thought.

"What's so funny?" Naruto asked and Genma shook his head. "Nothing. Sorry about that. They told me that you were ready to be released now so I came to collect all of you. I have set things up with Terumi-san and we went over the entire plans. I want you all to be on your guard. We're going to be leaving in the dead of night along with Zabuza-san, and Haku-san. Shikamaru will be staying behind to help in their planning. The Nara and their strategies are widely known so they are hoping to count on that. How are you feeling?" Genma asked and Naruto grumbled.

"I feel stiff and I have a damn headache. I should be fine," Naruto said shaking his head slightly. Genma agreed with Naruto's assessment as the blonde quickly tapped on Samui's shoulder. He then proceeded to do the same with Ayane. Both opened their eyes as they noticed Naruto awake. He smiled at them both and Ayane groaned.

"After last night I'm surprised that you woke up before us," Ayane said and Naruto raised an eyebrow before he heard a slight laugh. He turned to see Genma with his back turned and he didn't have to see his face to know that he was the one who laughed, but at the wrong thing. Damn perverts were everywhere.

"Very well. Can you get move?" Samui asked and Naruto smiled as he jumped out of the covers and quickly grabbed his wife. "Want me to show it to you right now?" He asked and Samui raised an eyebrow. Ayane and Genma stayed silent before Naruto was flicked in the head.

"Be cool and sustain yourself," Samui said getting out of Naruto's hold. She then leaned close and glared forward. "There will be time for such things after our mission is finished. I will require another massage however," Samui whispered and Naruto widened his eyes. He grew a small blush while Samui backed away and began to walk out of the room. No sway to her hips, but from Naruto's pov she was still sexy to look at.

"_Kami I love my wife," _Naruto thought, but he gulped as he saw or rather...felt a cold glare on him and he didn't have to turn around to know that Ayane was glaring at him, her red eyes pulsating with jealousy and he found that also hot. This was all his mother's fault. Damn hot women with cold glares.

"A-A-Ayane-chan?" Naruto stuttered and he noticed Ayane just excused herself as she walked out of the tent. **"Smooth brat. Really smooth," **Kyuubi said from outside in the yard. He cackled while Nibi hummed to herself. She looked at her husband before flicking him in the head.

"**Don't be mean Kurama. If you do then I won't wear...that for you," **Nibi said and Kyuubi stiffened. He closed his mouth and quickly cut the connection.

"_Pig-whipped fox!" _Naruto yelled mentally and Kyuubi snarled as he punched the ground longing to say something, but for the pleasure of...that then he held his tongue. However he wasn't going to say that he liked it at all.

Meanwhile Naruto and Genma walked out of the medical tent and as soon as they did that Naruto was subject to a lot of stares. He could see people looking at him and then they were muttering to each other. The blonde sighed heavily before shaking his head. How much of a spectacle did he make in front of all these people? It was embarrassing.

"Come on Naruto," Genma said and Naruto followed after him. It was only a short trip back to the tents as Naruto, Samui, Ayane and Shikamaru appeared together. "Yo Naruto you alright?" Shikamaru asked and the blonde nodded.

"For the most part. Genma-taichou told me the plan," Naruto said and Shikamaru nodded. "It's troublesome, but we have to do it. Just make sure that you don't freak out again," Shikamaru said before Ayane slapped him over the shoulder. Obviously not happy about the current events that had transpired.

"Don't worry. I will be fine from now on," Naruto said, but he didn't really have much truth on those words as he didn't believe them himself. He then looked at his bed and he noticed Mikata staring at him.

"Are you of sound mind now?" she asked and Naruto, once again, nodded. Mikata slithered up his arms and rested at his neck. "That scared me you know. You just suddenly shouting my name getting me to wake up from my nap and then when you opened your jacket I fell to the ground while they carried you off. What was that about?" Mikata hissed while Naruto hissed back.

"I wish I could tell you. Don't worry though. You have nothing to be scared of anymore from me," Naruto said. Mikata stared at him before she nodded to his assessment and slithered into his jacket as she disappeared all together.

Meanwhile, Naruto went to his bed as he knelt down to his pack. He glared at it for a few seconds before he opened it to find his kodachi perfectly placed just like he had left them. The blonde sighed thankfully at seeing that everything was untouched. He was also happy to see all of the people working outside. He smiled at the sight in front of it. However instantly Naruto's vision was clouded by a land scorched in fire and the same being laughing at him from a top of somewhere as Naruto looked down on him. He could see the being tormenting humans as he grabbed a handful of them and stuffed them into his mouth, his teeth drooling with their blood as Naruto watched on. The blonde gasped and was ready to move before he felt a hand on his shoulder. "You okay?" Genma asked and Naruto snapped from his thinking.

"Huh?" Naruto asked and Genma narrowed his eyes. "Naruto, if you're going to be an inconvenience on this mission then I will have Mei-sama do another job for you until we get back. Now I asked you if you were alright and you told me that you were. Now, are you alright? And tell the truth," Genma said as he placed his hand over Naruto's head with a smile. Suddenly Naruto gasped as he could feel Genma invading chakra into his body. He was...searching the blonde for a lie. Naruto had learned from his mother that when two people were touching, say the hand on top of the head, then one could feel if another's chakra network was disturbed, essentially telling of a lie. Only the best liars could keep their chakra calm while lying. It was one of the things that Naruto had to do to be able to learn from more of his mother's jutsu skills, but that's why he was a genjutsu prodigy. He noticed Genma just look at him and the blonde narrowed his eyes.

"I'm fine Genma-taichou," Naruto said sternly. Genma opened his eyes and glared at the blonde while Naruto glared back. This sort of unsettled Genma for some reason as he would never have expected this from Naruto. Ever since they had been a put together team, Genma wasn't sure, but Naruto was...more unpredictable. It was only now that, since Genma had the time, he felt Naruto's chakra. It was a lot more larger, but also he wondered about the blonde's face. His whiskers weren't that apparent before. It made Genma want to check over Naruto's seal, but if the blonde knew what was up then he would be cautious. Right now Genma had to play it cool, like he always did.

"I see. Well alright then. That's good," Genma said as he walked off. Naruto narrowed his eyes and so did Kyuubi. **"He's disturbed kit. I could feel it just then. He probably doesn't know about what I did to you back in that Tairon place, but dammit if he's not suspicious of it now," **Kyuubi said and Naruto growled.

"_Why is that? I always kept it good in keeping my chakra to a low. Why would it manifest itself in my body now?" _Naruto asked and Kyuubi shook his head. **"I wish I could tell you kit, but when you bursted my chakra through your body like a damn drug addict flooded his body with cocaine, you sped up the change. Better be lucky the features aren't noticeable just yet," **Kyuubi said and Naruto blinked.

"_They're going to be noticeable?" _Naruto asked and Kyuubi growled while he folded his arms. "No **not in the sense that you're thinking about, but yeah they will be fuckin noticeable," Kyuubi said and cut the connection leaving Naruto to his thoughts.** The blonde shook his head of those words and went back to what he was doing. He then noticed his sword next to his bed. The Kitetsu, sheathed in the scabbard that he had taken from Doku back on his last mission. It was originally the fiend's weapon until Naruto took it and purified it. His hand reached out to grab it, but Naruto then looked at his hand. It was trembling. He swallowed the lump in his throat as he inched closer for his sword.

"_Don't cross me," Naruto said holding the fiend's head with a grin on his face before he sliced it in half. The blonde swiped the sword off his Kitetsu as he sheathed the blade back into its scabbard. _

Naruto blinked before backing away from his sword. "I don't think I'll need it for this mission. I'll just leave it here," Naruto said to himself and gave a firm nod. He backed away from the blade, grabbed his pack and moved towards the door.

Unknown to him, Samui had seen the entire thing as she narrowed her eyes at the sight. Whatever Naruto had seen, it made him weary of his prized weapon. Samui wasn't sure why, but the ruby scarab that was around her neck was pulsating and she could feel something attracting it to the sword, but she didn't really want to know about its effects. "My imagination?" Samui wondered before she grabbed her pack and followed out after Naruto and Ayane.

_**With Mei**_

"It's so obvious Mei-sama. That boy is a jinchuuriki just like that bastard Yagura. We didn't sign up to work with another jinchuuriki," someone said while Mei was busy going over the plans in front of her. She had already assigned Team Genma to a mission of getting rid of some of the Kiri influence by taking out a watchtower near the base of the nation. This was a well influenced strategic point and it was the only one that Mei had a problem with sending forces to, but now knowing that they had a possible jinchuuriki in their ranks then that made it all the more better to Mei. Since he was only a chunin then he was by no means as powerful as Yagura, but that's not what she or some of her assistants were thinking about.

Ao's mind had gone into overdrive thinking about the possible effects of having one like him with them. All they had to do was figure out which number he had, but even then that wasn't the best past of this. "It bodes well for us that the young man is a jinchuuriki, but you are letting your prejudice distract you from his real potential," Ao said getting some of the people to look at him with confused looks. Mei turned to Ao as well. Zabuza just folded his arms as he leaned against a random piece of the tent.

"You're speaking of his reputation right?" Zabuza asked and most of the men turned to him in confusion still. However Ao nodded telling Zabuza all he needed to know. Of course the Demon of the Mist knew about such a thing. After all Zabuza worked for the little blonde brat and it worked out just like the brat had said it would. He actually got over here and Konoha was ready to help the resistance despite the risks.

"That I am Zabuza-san. Naruto-san holds the reputation of Genjutsu prodigy within Konoha. It is no surprise since his mother, and teacher, happens to be the Genjutsu Mistress, Kurenai Yuhi. I have heard tales that her Genjutsu is so strong that only exceptional eyes such as the Sharingan and Byakugan can penetrate them. Also his mother is know as the Ice Queen of Konoha. So it's stands to no reason that her son wouldn't take after her. He is famed as the Ice Fox of Konoha," Ao said and some of the men and women muttered to each other about such things.

"So what are you saying?" someone asked. Ao turned to him and a small smile came across his face. Zabuza and Mei narrowed their eyes at him, but they were more than ready for what he wanted to say.

"I think that if we're going to have a shot against Yagura then we're going to need Konoha more than we originally suspected," Ao stated getting Mei to narrow her visible eye.

Outside the tents, Naruto had been polishing his kodachi while he saw Samui and Ayane talking with each other about some things. He wasn't sure what it was, but he was ready for the mission whenever he had to be. Naruto looked at his blades as he continued to rub them, but he couldn't stop this feeling of them being covered in the fiend's blood in his dream. He slowed his breathing and shook his head of his thoughts.

"Yo, mind if I sit here?" Naruto turned his head as he looked up to see Fu smiling sadly at him. He raised an eyebrow before nodding. "Yeah sure I guess. What are you sad about?" Naruto asked and Fu lightly chuckled as she sat down and looked at some of the people working, or training.

"Nothing. I just wanted someone to talk to. I only got here about a week or two ago. You really scared everyone when they heard you screaming like you were dying. It sort of got me interested in you. Oh I'm Fu by the way," Fu said holding out her hand. Naruto looked at it and then glared at Fu. She just kept smiling and Naruto snickered. This job was supposed to be a tough one and here she was smiling like no one's business.

"Nice to meet you Fu-san. Naruto Yuhi-Uzumaki," Naruto said and they both shook up and down then let go. Fu leaned her elbows on her knees as she looked forward. "I'm really happy that Konoha is helping these people. I wonder what my mom and dad would think if they knew I was here, but I guess I'll never know. Kiri killed my parents so I don't remember much," Fu said and Naruto glanced towards her. Despite the story that she came up with her eyes held a lot of mirth inside of them. Naruto looked down at his swords and he noticed that he had been unconsciously wiping them all that time.

"I'm sorry for that. I bet your parents would be happy for you," Naruto said and Fu nodded. "I know I will. I think that they would be happy for me as well. All I can do is help them out. Mei-san checks on me all the time and she spends time with me. I don't know why, but she keeps finding me looking out at the waters of the island when I'm not there. I wonder if she feels sorry for me or if she really feels the need to take care of me or something. It's a strange feeling," Fu said and Naruto nodded.

"I know that feeling well. I didn't have my parents either, but I found my Kaa-chan. Well she's not my real one, but to me she's all the mother that I could come to stand. For me there is no one better than her. It's a great feeling," Naruto said and Fu nodded with a light chuckle.

"I know it is. I sometimes wish I could have a...permanent residence here. I don't know what she would do if I was suddenly gone," Fu said and Naruto nodded. "Yeah that sounds like a parent alright. I know what you mean just fine," Naruto said and Fu nodded. She looked up and sighed.

"I was also separated from my friends. I wonder how they are doing. They got sent to a very dangerous place, but I hope that they are okay," Fu said. Naruto really wondered what kind of spy report this was, but he couldn't help Fu's worry over Pakura and Maki. They were her first true friends.

"I think they are doing very well. Though they might be separated due to some problems, but they seem prepared for it. I think they might be settling into their roles in the place well. One's the head of the Northern Base and the other is working hard in mastering her abilities," Naruto said and Fu nodded.

"I see. Well that's nice. I'm glad for them both. I can't slack off I guess," Fu said as she got to her feet. "There you are!" Fu and Naruto turned around to see Haku approaching them.

"Yo Haku, I was just talking with Naruto-san," Fu said and Haku turned to Naruto. Both gave each other a pleasant bow of acknowledgement before Haku turned back to Fu.

"Now isn't the time for that. Zabuza-sama is currently waiting for training. You have to do your part since you said that you would be fighting as well,"Haku said as she grabbed Fu's arm and started to drag her away while Fu sighed. She turned back to Naruto and shrugged while the blonde shook his head at the act.

"Come on Naruto. We have to go over our plans," Samui said and Naruto nodded. He stood up, sheathed his kodachi, and walked off with Samui and Ayane.

_**Other World, with Alma**_

"Told you that I would get in," Alma said leaning against the railing of a ship. Next to her was Ryu and Kyoko. The latter had decided to participate if only to try and find Kasumi for her recent failure. "It wasn't that hard. The man had plenty of openings," Kyoko said and Alma sighed.

"I can't have anything can I?" Alma asked in her elegant dress. Kyoko had worn the same thing and Ryu settled for a suit. They all had made it past the qualifying matches as those weren't even really a challenge and not worth mentioning. Obviously Alma had holes in her fighting style, but it was one of the strongest that Ryu or Kyoko could say that they fought against. Kyoko had been tasked with helping the Hayabusa village as well as the Mugen Tenshin clan. Both claiming that they wanted their alliance with Konoha to stand tall and while it was against what Tsunade wanted, they had tasked Kyoko with capturing, not killing, Kasumi if she could help it. Kyoko really didn't like that order, but this was a consequence of Kasumi's actions.

"Whoa and who do we have here? Two lovely ladies lookin' cool together," hearing those words made Alma groan while Kyoko turned her head and her eyes arched in surprise as she stared at Zack. The same Zack that Alma and Rachel had met at their bar. Ryu narrowed his eyes and so did Kyoko.

"What do you want?" Alma asked and Zack smirked. "Well it seems that you've got some spunk girl if you made it past the first qualifier. Don't think it'll be that easy if you face me though," Zaku said and Alma snorted. Kyoko just closed her eyes and looked off in the distance. Honestly this world was just a mystery to her. No one seemed to follow any real tradition that her home world did and while it was exciting it was still sort of pointless. The glaring lights, tall buildings, talking people. It made her see just how small the elemental nations were as a whole. They only seemed to make up about a continent or so. Kyoko didn't know. Maybe that was just how things worked her.

"I don't need to prove anything to you," Alma said and Zack just chuckled before he glanced to Kyoko. He raised an eyebrow before he came up to her and touched her shoulder. "How about you babe? Can you fight?" Zack asked and Kyoko snorted.

"I don't pick on the weak," Kyoko said getting Ryu to narrow his eyes. Alma did the same while Zack chuckled. "Oh you don't gotta worry about me babe. I know how to fight and I bet that I could get a dinner with you if I win," Zack said while Kyoko groaned. She turned to Ryu and just watched him shake his head.

"You talk too much," Ryu said, but it seemed that Zack ignored him. Alma rolled her eyes and continued to toss the glass in her hands over the side of the cruise ship. "One match girl. Show da' Zack what you've got," Zack instigated and Kyoko brushed her blue hair. She just smirked. Her fingers were itching for a good little fight since dealing with Kasumi.

"Fine. I'll indulge you a little. Let's have some fun," Kyoko said and Zack whooped as he guided her through the crowds of people. They walked below the main desk for the winners as Ryu and Alma followed them down the long flight of stairs.

"Where are we going?" Kyoko asked and Zack grinned. "The man don't kiss and tell babe. We're just going somewhere to showcase our little fight to the people of the ship. Gotta show them how awesome I can be," Zack said and Kyoko sighed.

"By fighting a girl?" Alma asked and Kyoko's blood ran cold. She chuckled darkly to herself before turning around. "What are you insinuating?" Kyoko asked dangerously. Alma stepped back and shook her head before Ryu patted her shoulder and kept the ground moving.

The exited the flight of stairs and came to a center ring. They could see tons of people working out, most of them men, as they just seemed to be waiting to get to the island. Zack came up to one of the officials and patted his shoulder. "Yo set up a fight for me and the lady," Zack said and the man took a look at Kyoko. He gulped at her beauty, but Kyoko was used to such things so she let it go.

"Are you sure about this miss?" he asked, but Kyoko waved off his concern over her as she spoke. "Just get this over with," Kyoko said and the man nodded. He cleared his throat and suddenly Kyoko saw television screens all around the field as she narrowed her eyes.

"_He really did mean showcase this fight to everyone," _she thought while Zack rubbed his hands with a huge smile on his face. "Everyone leave the area. We are about to have a match. Hurry up and get out!" he ordered. Ryu and Alma left while most people grumbled. Kyoko could see an old man looking at her as well as a middle-aged guy as well. They both left the area while Zack snickered. Kyoko just watched him do so and soon the official came to the center.

"For your entertainment ladies and gentlemen these two fighters have decided to give us a little show. Shall we all watch?" the official as as Kyoko could see tons of men and women looking down at the platform. Kyoko sighed and felt tense with this many people eyeing her. It felt...unsettling. She was a kunoichi for crying out loud. She liked to remain inconspicuous, but she guess that she had to give that to Zack as she had agreed to it.

"Well now, doesn't this look like fun? I wonder how she'll do," Tina said leaning over the railing. Next to her was Bass as he folded her arms. "Ha! Are you kidding? Look at those flimsy arms of hers. This ain't some little girl's game. Which is what I've been trying to tell you!" Bass said, but Tina ignored him in favor of watching.

Leifang looked down also from where she was standing and chuckled. "That woman better know how to fight. That clown doesn't look like an easy fight," the chinese girl said with a light giggle in her voice. She noticed some of the people commentating about the two that were down there.

Jann looked at the woman with a stern glare about him. "What is this feeling of foreboding? Her stance, soft and yet strong. Relaxed, yet focused. She had better concentration that most of the masters I have trained under. What is it with her?" Jann wondered to himself.

"_That young man is about to learn a very painful lesson," _Genfu thought as he folded his arms and watched with a critical eye. Soon everyone watched as Zack threw his clothes over his head and they fell to the floor as they revealed him wearing black boxer shorts, a white T-shirt, and white bandages wrapped around his knuckles.

"What do you think?" Ryu asked as Alma leaned against a pole with a new glass of champagne in her hands. "I think that Kyoko-san's really going to be bored. After all she is from Naruto-sama's side," Alma said and Ryu decided to acknowledge that.

"You seem to call Naruto 'Naruto-sama' quite a lot. Why is that?" Ryu asked. "It is my respect to Naruto-sama for saving my life," Alma answered and Ryu just acknowledged it, but made no move to show that he really did.

"And you miss? Where are your fighting clothes?" the man asked as Kyoko watched Zack jumped jump on his feet like some of the martial arts that she had seen. Ryu called it 'Boxing' but Kyoko never really cared to learn it. She could see too many holes in this form and closed her eyes.

"There is no need. This will be fine," Kyoko said and some of the people gasped. "She's planning to move in that long dress? Good luck," Leifang said while Tina smirked. Bass raised an eyebrow and the announcer shrugged.

"Fight!" he said as he jumped back. Kyoko folded her arms as she waited for Zack to move. Zack smirked, at what she was doing, behind his glasses as he let out a punch. "Come get some babe," Zack said, but Kyoko stayed silent. She closed her eyes and calmly waited for Zack to make his move.

"So calm and precise. She's like a gun. That dude better keep his distance," Jann said to himself and unknown to him, Genfu was sharing in his words as well. Leifang actually seemed unsettled as did Ryu and Alma. Tina and Bass just blinked at the still actions as it didn't kick off like they had thought.

"Well if you ain't gonna fight then I'll knock you out!" Zack said as he ran at Kyoko. To others, his footwork was astounding and something amazing to look at as he rushed at Kyoko nearing her body. Zack then let out a fast jab to Kyoko's face as most of the people gasped. Kyoko slowly opened her eyes and couldn't resist the feral grin across her face as Zack's punch came inches from her face before she vanished. Zack widened his eyes while Jann gawked. Genfu narrowed his eyes and Leifang gasped.

"What the...," Zack said before he looked down to see Kyoko had dodged him easily. She quickly held out her fist before she slammed Zack in the stomach getting him to cough before he went to the ground. People gasped in shock at the sight before them while Ryu and Alma sighed to themselves. She overdid it.

"This fight is over," Kyoko said brushing her hair before she walked off. _"One punch? How much force was behind that thing to actually send him to the ground?" _Leifang thought to herself. To do that, there would have to have been some internal damage as well. Zack coughed and gripped his stomach in pain while Kyoko watched the pitiful display.

"Fool," she said and Zack brushed his lip. He got to his feet as he turned around. "Not so fast. That freakin' punch did hurt, but you can't count Zack out just yet," he said and Kyoko raised an eyebrow.

"_Hmm I did enough to make a chunin pass out. That's not bad," _Kyoko thought to herself as she turned around. She noticed Zack charge at her as he let out a right hook. Kyoko dodged that and Zack swung again with his left arm. Kyoko blocked the punch while her legs were working perfectly in sync to not allow her long dress to mess her up. People were watching in awe at Kyoko as she blocked every heavyweight punch that Zaku tried and even his quick jabs weren't getting through. Zack tried his knee, but to his surprise Kyoko blocked that with her own as she grinned.

"You're slow you know," she said and Jann gawked. "He's slow? But he's punching her so fast and vigorously. What does this woman's eyes see?" Jann wondered as Zack tried a low-kick to Kyoko's legs. He grinned as he swept her feet causing Kyoko to fall back.

"Whoa, that guy's about to get some payback," Tina said and Bass gave a grunt as he pushed up his sunglasses. Why he was wearing them on a cruise was anyone's guess.

"Now catch this!" Zack said as he cocked his fist back. He then sent it forward towards the fallen Kyoko before she smirked, rolled back to dodge the punch as she landed on her hands. Zack widened his eyes, but Kyoko's hands twirled across the ground as she pushed herself into the air. The people gasped before Kyoko came swirling down.

"**Kirigakure Uzumai( Hidden Mist Swirling Dance)," **Kyoko said as she swirled through the air and brought her leg down over Zack's head. Leifang gripped the railing while Jann and Genfu watched Kyoko's grace. Tina whistled while Bass allowed his glasses to slip off his face as Kyoko came spiraling down before she slammed her long legs against Zack's arms in a heel drop. Zack winced as Kyoko slammed him against the ground.

"Are we done now?" Kyoko asked and Zack looked at her in surprise as did everyone else. Zack coughed while Kyoko glared down at him coldly. "Not good enough...little boy," Kyoko said as she took her shoe off Zack's chest, straightened her dress and walked off. The spectators watched the magnificent woman leave the area while Zack groaned and touched his chest.

"That woman is crazy. Even I can't do some of the shit that she did," Zack said to himself while the announcer helped him to his feet. Zack checked his cracked glasses and he saw Kyoko's splendid form in the distance. "Still hot though," he admitted as he watched her leave.

Leifang watched Kyoko leave with an interested eye. She really wanted to know what kind of martial arts moves those were as she had never really seen those things before. It was amazing how she seemed to dance around the entire room and she didn't even have her dress wrinkled in the slightest. "Now her I wouldn't mind fighting in this tournament," Leifang said to herself.

Jann watched her leave as well and his glance was one of respect. "She's not bad. She's definitely on equal terms with some of the masters I have been taught under. She will make an interesting opponent," Jann said before he turned around and left.

Also, in a private room with steel glass windows, a much more interested bunch had been observing the fight and one of them licked his lips as he took a snapshot of Kyoko with his camera. "Hmm she is not bad looking. I must say that that blue hair is rather abnormal, but Lord if she doesn't make up for it. I think she'll work fine into our little plan," he said as someone came up behind him.

"Christie is bringing Kasumi to the ship as we speak. How would you like to proceed?" a woman asked and the man smiled. "Let's just watch and observe for now," he said and the woman bowed before quickly leaving. Meanwhile the man just looked back while he noticed a man and blonde haired woman talk with the woman named Kyoko.

"You knew they were watching didn't you?" Ryu asked with a glare. Kyoko nodded and gave a small smile. "I could sense them well enough. I couldn't actually hear what they were talking about, but I have a good idea of it involving Kasumi and myself," Kyoko said while Alma shook her head.

"You pretty much just gave everyone a sort of goal to reach. Remember that this is our world. They can't do some of the things that we can," Alma said and Kyoko smiled. "This coming from the woman who used to be a fiend?" she asked and Alma growled.

"I did say that they couldn't do some of the things that we could do. Also forgive me for not being able to resist it as well as Ryu could," Alma said getting Kyoko to roll her eyes. "It takes mental preparation to be able to resist the power of the fiends, but they are taken care of. Now we will have to deal with what is going on currently. The people who took Kasumi have been discovered to have a connection here. Could you feel it?" Ryu asked and Kyoko nodded.

"Yeah this...Raidou guy right? He's Ayane's father? What the deal with him and the Mugen Tenshin?" Kyoko asked and Ryu casted a glare at the ocean. Alma seemed interested as well and so Ryu explained.

"He is Shiden brother and he was always a...prideful member of the clan. The reason Kasumi and Ayane are half-sisters is because Raidou...forced Ayane's mother, Ayame. I suppose that just like Naruto-san, Ayane was ousted by her village for the things that she had no control over. However she has become a splendid kunoichi," Ryu said getting Kyoko to not.

"It is often that the worst done to us brings out the best in us," Kyoko said sagely getting Alma to blink. "I agree with that," she said getting Kyoko to nod as well.

_**Next Morning**_

Kasumi opened her eyes and she noticed that she was still on the helicopter. How long was this ride supposed to be? She glanced to her left to see the woman named Christie typing on a computer and Bayman had his arms folded with his eyes closed signifying his sleep. Kasumi blinked before she straightened up.

"Glad to see you're awake. We'll be there in a few minutes," Christie said getting Kasumi to glare at her. She could see the former Mugen Tenshin member was still quite tense around her and she had every reason to be. From Kasumi's perspective, she had to have the sight of some form of an assassin, which just happened to be in Kasumi's business so she just trusted her instincts.

"Why did you help me?" Kasumi asked getting straight to the point and that was something that Christie liked. Despite her appearance as, Kasumi might've shown, she was still a deadly warrior and not one to be trifled with...unless the odds were stacked in your favor of course.

"Ahh that. Yes well let's just say that you have a very important role since your brother is...indisposed of for the time being. The reason we have learned of this is due to the contacts that we have established between the Mugen Tenshin and ourselves. We are actually very interested in...the top of your mountain," Christie said and Kasumi glared forward.

"You shouldn't dabble in things that you do not understand," Kasumi said looking forward. However she wasn't surprised that Christie just gave a short chuckle with a nod of her head. "I don't deny that, but for me as long as I get paid then it doesn't matter to me," she said and Kasumi looked out the window.

"_You can't spend your money if you're dead," _Kasumi thought to herself, but decided not to voice it so Christie just took her silence as a means to continue. "So we're taking you to DOA where you can have your revenge if you so wish against Raidou," Christie said and Kasumi just nodded.

"I see," she said to herself before sighing. It was going to be an uncomfortable and silent rest of the ride to the ship.

Kasumi wasn't sure how much time had passed since her talk with Christie and she really didn't care. She was just thinking about her actions and leaving her village. No doubt when Ayane found out she would be so angry with her and she didn't even want to know just how her father or Hayate were going to take this, but this was her path and she had to walk it, alone. "We're arriving at the ship," Christie said and instantly Bayman opened his eyes. He glanced at Kasumi before looking back at the window to see the large ship getting bigger and bigger. _"That's where I will find him," _she thought with a short nod of her head.

The copter swung in and landed on the helipad as the sounds of the loud blades made its presence too detectable, but that was just fine with them. So since they had landed, Kasumi jumped out of the copter along with Christie and Bayman. Kasumi stretched her legs from the long flight.

"Well what have we here? You're a long way from home aren't you Kasumi? Did Shiden tell you to check on me?" Kasumi's blood ran cold and she shivered at the familiar voice. How could she forget it? This voice belonged to the person who was responsible fore this entire situation. Kasumi looked up and locked her eyes with Raidou's as he gave her a grin. Kasumi just frowned at him and while she would've liked nothing more than to take his head currently she knew that she couldn't.

"Not going to attack me in a blinding rage?" He asked and Kasumi straightened up. "No uncle I'm not. It's because I know that I couldn't do that without destroying this ship and the people on board. When I do it I will do it where I can rightfully take you out for what you have done to my brother. How could you do this to your own family?" Kasumi asked while Raidou snorted.

"I have nothing left of that life and it seems that you've forsaken it as well. I don't need you to lecture me. Face it Kasumi, you're in over your head here," Raidou said to her and Kasumi resisted the urge to growl at her uncle, but kept her composure firm.

"That is the exact thing that I had expected from the both of you," Kasumi and Raidou turned their heads to see the creator of the first DOA tournament, Fame Douglas. Kasumi narrowed her eyes while Raidou smirked.

"If you have problems that you wish to settle then you will settle them within the arenas where the fights are held. I would like to express my sincere gratitude for having you join us Kasumi," the man said while Kasumi rolled her eyes. She could hear the underlying tone on these words while Christie and Bayman left her alone.

"I'm sure that you mean that well," Kasumi said and Fame nodded before he straightened up and turned around to leave with Raidou. "Ayane would be ashamed of what her father has become. The only good thing about this is that she's never going to have to know about what I do to you," Kasumi said and it sort of made Raidou pause for a slight second before continuing in his stride with a light chuckle.

Kasumi instantly walked off somewhere else as they were holding a current ceremony and all current fighters had to attend it for some reason. She wasn't sure why, but she really knew that this was going to be a tense time.

_**Elemental Nations, Sunagakure**_

Suna was currently in lockdown. Shinobi were busy running rampant around the village as they tried to find the enemy nin that had infiltrated their village two nights ago. In that time, Temari had, thanks to Gaara and Kankuro, gotten the paralysis poison out of her body as she was able to continue in her active duties. Gaara and Kankuro had more than allowed for them to make her missing and strangely enough none questioned it, but now that she was able to be up then Temari had her current job to do which was having a face to face meeting with the council.

"And you're sure that you saw nothing Temari-san? The fate of the village's security is at stake," one of the members said and Temari sighed.

"I thought you all read the report that I had sent when I was able to move? I heard the sirens go off and I took action, but it all happened so fast and I was knocked out on top of our house," Temari said and the members of the council glanced towards each other. Baki, who had been beside her, placed his hand on Temari's shoulder getting her to calm down. Temari grumbled something while one of the males smiled.

"We mean no hostility Temari-san, but we're just looking for confirmation as this is a very serious and grave matter. It is not easy to access the records in the Sunagakure Mansion and we have no way of knowing what the assailant was looking for. We're just taking as many precautions as we can," he said and Temari snorted while another held up a report from Kankuro and Gaara.

"Reports from your brothers state that they found you on top of your house where we can assume that the assailant knocked you out. How is it that they found you, but not the person who knocked you out?" one of them asked.

"Are you questioning my loyalty?!" Temari growled out. "You will hold your tongue woman. We're still the council and what we say goes," another of them said and Temari growled.

"_Yeah what you say goes. Just like sending Anbu to guard a young girl and keep her from what has always been hers. Damn assholes," _Temari thought before she reigned herself in.

"Forgive my outburst. I do not know what happened as I was unconscious. Gaara and Kankuro can...," Temari was ready to continue before someone held up their hand effectively stopping her even more.

"We know of Gaara and Kankuro's report. We read it and we're sorry, but it doesn't hold up to your claims. We're going to need a third party apart from them. That's why we have brought in someone else. Someone who had been around during the time that the assailant and you apparently met. Bring her in," a man named Joseki said while Temari widened her eyes. Who the hell didn't she see? Gaara and Kankuro had brought her inside the house and taken care of her. It was never like Gaara to never know when someone was close. There as no way someone could've seen her without them knowing it.

…...Yeah there was no way someone could've seen them without them knowing it.

Temari and Baki turned their heads to the person who came through the door. And it was someone that Temari was really surprised by. It was obviously a young girl at least a year or two younger than herself and Maki. She had medium length brown hair, dark eyes and fair skin. She wore a blue-green blouse that hung off her left shoulder, a white and pink sleeveless shirt underneath, a short yellow scarf tied around her neck and a black short skirt. She also wore long, thigh-high stockings, brown sandals and black gloves with a grey elbow-length arm guard on her right arm.

She glanced towards Temari and gave a small bow of her head. "Thank you for joining us Matsuri," one of them said and the young girl named Matsuri nodded with a respectful bow. Temari mentally cursed. What happened when she was out? Temari gulped while Joseki opened his mouth.

"Please give us your account as you had reported to your jonin-sensei," one of the elders said and Matsuri nodded while Temari closed her eyes. Oh fuck this wasn't going to be good.

"H-Hai, u-umm I had heard the sirens and I went out searching along with the rest of the genin. When I had passed a building I had seen it. Temari-san opened the door to her rooftop and came to the porch. She looked out to see what all the noise was about. That was when I saw the ummm...assailant quickly take her out before she could completely g-get a feel for anything...," Temari opened her eyes before turning to see Matsuri trying to talk firmly, but she was definitely shy about it.

"I gasped and wanted to hurry to her aid, but the assailant ran off and that was when Gaara-sama and his older brother came out of the house to see the same thing as they picked her up and brought her inside. I went to tell my sensei after that. I-It was dark so I'm not sure how accurate I can be," Matsuri said while the members of the council narrowed their eyes, but more than half had an understanding look.

"And you're sure about that?" one of them asked and Matsuri nodded. "H-Hai," Matsuri said and the men looked to each other before nodding. "Very good. Forgive our assumptions Temari-san. You and Matsuri-san are excused, but we will be cross-referencing Matsuri-san's witness to others. Thank you for telling us," Joseki said and Temari just gave an absent bow, spun on her heel and walked out of the door with a 'what-the-hell-just-happened' look on her face.

Once she and Matsuri left the mansion, Temari grabbed her arm and glared at her. "What do you know?" Temari asked and Matsuri gulped while she tried to find her voice but couldn't. She looked at the ground while Temari growled, but she then felt a hand on her shoulder. She glared back in surprise to see Gaara. "I told her. It was vital and she has no qualms with it. I will explain further," Gaara said as he, Matsuri and Temari disappeared in a sand shunshin.

_**Nighttime**_

Six figures raced through the trees as they fell into place behind each other, moon reflecting off their dark clothing as their shadows crept across the ground. One signaled to the other and he nodded while the other turned around to the other four. "Take the front. We'll take the back. Don't mess up," he said and they nodded as the two rushed off leaving the four alone.

"Don't mess up? Does he take us for amateurs or something?" one of them asked while the others shrugged their shoulders. "Zabuza-sama means well. He doesn't always express it in the...best way," one of them said as they took off their mask showing Haku's face. The others took off their masks showing Samui, Ayane and Naruto.

"Please I've been doing since you guys were in the academy. I don't need to be talked down like I'm a kid," Ayane said and Naruto snickered. "Yeah you're only fourteen. What's it matter if they don't see you as an adult," Naruto said and Ayane growled before she punched Naruto in the shoulder.

"Shut up idiot!" Ayane said and she looked up to see Haku snickering. She glared at the girl, but just folded her arms and said nothing after that.

"Cool down Ayane. We are headed into enemy territory. We're at a slight disadvantage as it is," Samui said getting everyone back to the objective. They all acquiesced to her orders as they sat in the bushes waiting for the signal.

"What do you mean?" Haku asked and Samui pointed upwards. "The moon's light is coming and we're not going to be able to keep our cover long enough o do what we need. We have to figure out some other way of doing this," Samui said getting the others to see that she was right. The moonlight was creeping up on them and soon it would be exposing them to the Kiri watchtower base. This was a strategic point because if the resistance took this base then it would put them right between the main storage and the backup storage that Kiri used for its supplies. They would have a really difficult time in trying to attain those and it would also be good for being abel to sneak around Kiri's back allowing for Mei to release a counter attack at her leisure. The civil war had obviously been going on for quite some time and it was nearing its final stages. It was in Mei's plan to attack the center just short of the week after this assault...if it was successful. This was also why she couldn't afford to spend much too much of her forces. They would mount the frontal assault with their real base while Mei and her private forces would come through the back which made Naruto wonder why he and his team were here currently. He figured that they would be with the frontal forces and not trying to take out a simple base.

"Well that shouldn't be too hard. I have the perfect solution to our problem," Naruto said getting the three females to look at him in surprise. The blonde gave a short grin and they all wondered where he got that confidence from. However his idea came just in time as the team heard a swallow's bird call. They each nodded as the girls stood behind Naruto. While the blonde closed his eyes and went through his handsigns.

One of the Kiri guards yawned as he looked out from his outpost. "This is so boring. Nothing ever happens here," he said to himself and he noticed his teammate looking out into the distance of the base. "Hey what's wrong?" he asked

"Nothing, I think. I just think the moon is casting too many shadows on the ground. Its so dark I can't even see the trees or the bushes. It's just weird I think," he said rubbing his eyes tiredly. The man snorted as he stood to his feet and even he was surprised to see the shadows creeping along the ground like a tiny fire and he looked to see that the moon was unmoving. He raised an eyebrow and did his associate as they watched the shadows creep along the walls before covering them entirely.

"What the hell is this?" the Kiri shinobi wondered as he noticed the clouds cover the moon putting the tower in constant darkness. Both looked left and right, but before long they disappeared from each other's view. "Kami it's so dark. I can't even see in front of myself. Wait...this feeling, this heaviness. Oh shit! **KAI!" **The shinobi shouted and he watched the darkness disperse as well as the clouds. He turned to his left to see his associate screaming frantically.

"Oi! What's the matter with you?" he asked. He never noticed Naruto hop over the ledge while he took out his kodachi. He snuck up the the Kiri guard as he held his kodachi to his throat. "He's not who you should be worrying about," Naruto said and the guard gulped.

"Are you the resistance?" he asked and he didn't have to turn around to know that Naruto was glaring at him enough to make him stiff. "What do you think?" Naruto asked and the guard gasped as he watched Ayane hover over the ledge before she grabbed the Kiri guard's friend's neck and snap it as he fell down dead. Ayane then looked back while the guard growled.

"Yagura-sama will prevail! You damn bloodline demons will be purged!" He said and Naruto stabbed his kodachi through his chest as he coughed and hacked. He fell to the floor before Naruto yanked his swords out allowing for the blood to drip to the porch. "What did you call this jutsu?" Ayane asked.

"**Kageangyo no Jutsu( Bringer of Shadows Technique)," **Naruto said to her. "It's a degraded genjutsu from the A-rank one that my Kaa-chan taught me. It's sort of like the Kokuangyo, but it doesn't require as much chakra, it can be cast over long distance through a number of people, lastly it doesn't mess with the senses as well as the Kokuangyo," Naruto explained.

"Hmmm impressive. The children who have gone through the portal to be taught by Academy teachers have really shown their progress. Since changing the academy to allow for Hayabusa, Mugen Tenshin, and Konoha teachers then they have learned quite a bit. The elders were pleased with their improvement," Ayane said getting Naruto to agree. Then followed Samui and Haku as they scaled the walls also and landed on the outside of the outer rim as well.

"As expected of the Ice Queen's son. Your talent for Genjutsu is astounding," Haku praised, but Naruto didn't take it like praise. He really didn't like being compared to his mother in the aspects of genjutsu. He wanted to carve out a name for himself and while he had done that it was still sort of close to his mother's own name and he wanted to get rid of that.

Seeing her husband's plight, Samui cleared her throat and looked forward. "That's enough dawdling. Haku and I will secure the storage rooms," Samui said as she stood next to Haku.

"Right and we'll...," Naruto was ready to his his part, but he heard a shout as well as a loud explosion. They could see a large fire over one of the watchtowers. "It's the resistance! Formations!" Someone shouted as Naruto noticed shinobi running towards the back of the outpost. He raised an eyebrow and Naruto shook his head. Ayane spared it a glance and placed one hand on her hip.

"Seems like they couldn't wait for us to begin. Well whatever. That's how it works anyway," she said as Samui and Haku ran off while Naruto and Ayane hopped through the watchtower window and landed inside.

"You okay?" Ayane asked. Naruto looked at her in confusion before he nodded. "Yeah I'm fine. Why?" Naruto asked and Ayane pointed down.

"Your hands are trembling," she said and Naruto looked down to see his blood stained kodachi and blood stained hands trembling involuntarily. Naruto looked in surprise, but got control of himself and calmed himself down.

"It's nothing. Don't worry about it," Naruto said said, but then gasped as Ayane placed one hand over his. He turned back to her and saw her staring at him. "Let's make it through this," she said surprisingly. Naruto didn't know why she said that, but he agreed with her as he took out a kunai with a burst tag.

"Yeah, I can't have you dying on me," Naruto said as he stabbed the kunai in the ground. He and Ayane nodded as they ran through the short room and came out the back window. They hopped on a small ledge as the kunai exploded bringing the watchtower up in flames as Naruto grabbed Ayane's waist and they jumped off the ledge and into a bail of grass as the tower was covered in the cleansing flames of Naruto's kunai.

The Kiri guards stopped going to the south as they noticed the tower near them on fire. They screamed and ran to put the fires out as they watched the tower slowly begin to sink to the ground. "Put the fires out!" one shouted as they others nodded. However it wasn't their day as the storage places for food, water and supplies exploded also. They all gasped in surprise at the sudden explosions of fire.

Naruto and Ayane jumped out and landed on the ground as the guards turned to them. "Kill them!" someone, possibly the jounin commander, shouted as Naruto suddenly found himself blocking kunai with his kodachi that had been flying through the air at Ayane. The Tengu kunoichi rolled to the side and dashed towards the group with Naruto right behind her. She did a slight jump and landed in Naruto's hands as he threw her into the air. The men looked up, but they also noticed Naruto hold out his hand.

"Stop the brat!" a man shouted and Naruto grinned as he noticed the kunai sailing for him. He slid under them and then spun on his hands allowing for his feet to stick in the air. As they did, Ayane came down and, with precise accuracy, landed her feet on top of Naruto's as the blonde suddenly pushed her forward. The Kiri guards pulled out their kunai to block Ayane, but she chuckled at the fools as her kodachi weren't ordinary kodachi. She sliced through one man's head letting his body fall to the ground while she slammed her sword into another one. The man gasped and coughed while Ayane allowed her swords to grind against his body before she took out one of her own kunai and stabbed him in the stomach before she twirled and kicked him away sending the man flying into the group as they each assumed a block stance. Ayane grinned as the flower on her kunai started to burn before it exploded in a purple flash of fire. She landed on the ground and she noticed that she was surrounded.

"It's only one girl! Don't falter!" they said while Ayane assumed her best stance. "Well come on boys. Show me what you've got," Ayane said.

Meanwhile, Naruto rolled to the side before he slashed into one man's body. He felt the familiar sensation of his sword against the man's bones before he sliced him down and in a swift motion moved to the next, and the next, and the next. Four bodies fell before him as he noticed Ayane doing the same.

"Die Demon! **Suiton: Suiry****ū****dan no Jutsu," **One man shouted as Naruto noticed the water in several barrels shoot up before aiming to ram against him. Naruto growled as the flood waters slammed into the ground as it tried to over take him. Naruto backflipped away from the waters before he noticed someone else doing different handsigns.

"**Suiton: Hisai Ryakudatsu no Jutsu( Water Release: Stricken Plunder Technique)," **He shouted as the same water was used as it began to tower over Naruto and Ayane as they looked to see it come down in a heavy waterfall as Naruto cursed. Ayane did same before she made some hand gestures and placed her hands in the air.

"**Ninpo: Seikatsu Shadan no Jutsu( Ninja Techniques: Shielding of Precious Life Technique)," **Ayane said and suddenly she found both her and Naruto covered in a heavy aura of ki as the water came crashing down upon them and the Kiri guards. They watched the water stop as they were ready to attack again, but they didn't count on Ayane doing more hand gestures.

"**Hijutsu: Rekkū Jinpū Satsu( Secret Technique: Deadly Wind Formation Sky Tear)," **Ayane said as lightning blasted from her hands through the crowds of shinobi.

"**Katon: Ryūka no Jutsu( Fire Release: Dragon Flame Technique)," **Naruto shouted after Ayane as the fire sped across the ground. It covered over the shinobi in its vicinity while the lightning of Ayane's jutsu tore across the ground. The Kiri guards cursed before one of them did a handsign and held it firm.

"**Suiton: Suijinheki( Water Release: Water Encampment Wall)," **one of them shouted as the water on the field quickly gathered and blasted upwards blocking everyone from the intense flames as a heavy mist was placed over the entire north side of the base.

Naruto, having his vision obstructed, closed his eyes. He breathed with ease as he unzipped his jacket allowing for Mikata to hiss and slither to the ground. He then bit his thumb while simultaneously opening his eyes. Naruto grinned as the slits of snakes were formed in his pupils. **"Kuchiyose No Jutsu," **Naruto said as he slammed the ground allowing for three snakes to come out and play.

"Time for some fun you four," Naruto said as Mikata and the minor snakes nodded. They raced off through the mist as Naruto managed to pick up Ayane's scent. The sweet and...slightly addicting scent of the natural flower. An appropriate sense.

Naruto could hear screaming as he saw heat signatures drop one after the other. He chuckled to himself at the acts going on as he saw Mikata and the others constrict the Kiri shinobi around their necks until they fell to the ground.

Naruto then heard a shout and dodged a sudden sword to his neck. Just in time too. He blocked another strike...another...and another one. The blonde snarled before he could feel the heavy metal scraping against his kodachi before he performed a quick counter and moved out of the way. He quickly ran up a wall and hovered over the mist. When he did so he grinned and shouted, "Ayane, jump!" Instantly Naruto noticed Ayane jump out of the mist area and she saw where Naruto was looking while giving a grin of her own.

"**Ranton: ****Rēzā Sukyattā****( Storm Release: Laser Scatter Field)," **Samui called as she pushed her hands forward allowing for a stray of laser shots to fire from her hands. Ayane and Naruto watched as the laser shots slammed into the mist electrocuting it and anyone in side. It was good for Naruto that those snakes he sent were good with Raiton manipulation or his summons would be so angry with him.

Naruto then opened his sleeves as snakes shot out and wrapped around Ayane's waist as they pulled her towards him allowing for both to drop to the ground safely away from the screaming enemy nin. "Thank you," Ayane said and Naruto just nodded as he set her down.

Samui then dropped to the ground as she folded her arms. "Things have been dealt with here," she said and Naruto looked left then right.

"Where is Haku?" he asked and Samui turned to the south side of the outpost. "She went to go assist Zabuza-san and Genma-taichou," Samui said getting Naruto to nod.

"Should we go help them out?" Ayane asked, but Samui shook her head. "No they are just leaving as well. We have finished dealing with most of the people here and we'll regroup with them later. Right now we have to get out of here," Samui said as she could still see the fires raging and the people near the south shouting away like they did. Ayane agreed and so did Naruto. The two ladies fled away and it was Naruto's turn as he collected Mikata and dismissed his serpents. He made the move to leave before his leg was grabbed. Naruto looked down and he noticed someone cough as they growled at him.

"You damn bloodline lovers. You think you can do this and just leave?" he asked while Naruto glared at him. "Killing those for having different abilities than you is pathetic," Naruto said and the man coughed up blood while he chuckled.

"Is that right brat? So what does that make you...demon?" he asked and Naruto's breath hitched as the hidden seals on his arm suddenly glowed red as he gripped his arm in searing pain.. The man under him chuckled and Naruto looked at him but was surprised to see the form of a fiend grabbing his leg while he looked up to see the being, the same one that he fought in his dreams, front of him, its towering form just as intimidating as ever.

"**Hahahaha pathetic little worm. Do you really think that by switching swords you will be able to stop the killing that your human nature wants? I must say fascinating job here," **it said as it looked at the fires rage through the outpost. Naruto did the same while the being cackled. Naruto assumed a battle stance and the being glared at him.

"**Oh don't worry. When I want to kill you I will kill you and gnaw on you pitiful soul as I always have wanted to. You know, even though I'm not truly around yet I had heard your proclamation to that one fiend. You called him Tenka. A puny, below the norm fiend whose only use is to serve my agendas and goals and yet he submits to your will. Why?" **The being asked while Naruto growled.

"Don't you dare talk about my friend like he's a pet! He's my partner!" Naruto growled and the being cackled. **"Yeah sure, whatever you say worm. It's not like he's going to be able to do much against me anyway. Besides your species' hubris has become quite the annoyance as far as I'm concerned. But you, you have a special type of blood. Hmm maybe after I have had my fun with you then I will put you to my service," **it said and Naruto snarled.

"Like you would ever be able to force me to do anything," Naruto said and the being cackled. **"Oh I don't know about that. You have some lovely maidens who would be the perfect meal for my forces. They both have an outstanding blood that could sate most of what is mine," **it said and it saw Naruto lunge at it while it flew into the air. Naruto skidded across the ground while the being landed.

"What the hell did humans ever do to you?" Naruto asked and the being just looked at Naruto. It narrowed its eyes at his words while it looked at his tiny form that was just as tall as his foot at the moment. To both its, and Naruto's, surprise, it laughed. **"What have humans done to me? Hahahahahahaha, you little, insignificant, human who, to me, has the lifespan of an insect thinks that your species could do anything to me? HA! I care nothing for you or what you hold. The only thing I desire is the complete and utter devastation of your race and bring the world back to the time that it was meant to be in," **the being said while Naruto growled.

"What the hell do you want?!" Naruto shouted and the being snickered. **"Oh you'll figure it out soon enough, but I will tell you this. You will not survive without the Kitetsu. I suggest you get over what ever fear you have of your sword. Oh that's right, you realize that your little priestess' ritual didn't fully destroy the curse on your Kitetsu and now that you have fulfilled the goal of it with me then we're back in business," **It said and Naruto widened his eyes.

"Fulfilled the goals?" Naruto asked and the being laughed. **"You have spilled blood with it as with any other weapon that your race encounters. You feel the need to take your own lives constantly. Honestly the only thing redeeming about your race is that you make good food. The next goal, well I'll just leave that to you, but I long to see just what your puny little body can attain with this...blade of the Bijuu. Though I haven't the slightest idea on what you humans call the bijuu, but I'll stay here as always. Now then, why don't you show me how vicious you are and kill this mortal and shower in his blood," **the fiend said as Naruto snapped out of his gaze. He looked down at the man and gripped his kodachi. The searing pain didn't stop in anyway as Naruto struggled to come to grips with what he had heard.

"Let go of me," Naruto said as he kicked the man's hand away and rushed off after Samui and Ayane allowing for the man to bleed out and fall with his last escape of air all the while there being a malicious laughter that echoed through the burning night sky as it resonated in Naruto's mind.

_**Later**_

Naruto, Samui and Ayane waited for about a goof half an hour before they noticed Haku, Zabuza and Genma come out of the trees. Naruto could see the blood dripping off Zabuza's sword. Haku and Genma were a little more presentable, but that was understandable. "So are we done?" Ayane asked and Zabuza nodded.

"That is correct brat. Let's get out of here and report this to Mei. We'll be ready for a frontal assault at the weekend," he said and everyone agreed as they walked off, however Genma noticed Naruto lagging behind.

"Naruto are you okay?" Genma asked and the blonde just looked up. He nodded and Genma couldn't tell if he was lying or not. Simply because his face was hiding it so well. Genma glared at Naruto as he wondered just what the blonde was so concerned about. He was sure that they would all be changed form this little war, but how was Naruto going through it so fast and more than the others. Samui was calm. Ayane seemed normal, but Naruto was just anxious. Genma wasn't sure, but he would have to find out more about this later. Something was going on that Naruto wasn't telling him. Maybe the blonde would need a mental evaluation when they returned.

_**Two Days Later, Kirigakure, Tayuya and Kin's House**_

"Here you go Tayuya. How was your mission?" Kin asked as she set down a cup of tea. Tayuya grumbled while she took a sip and placed her hands in her lap. "It's all fuckin' shit Kin. Kiri is about to get its mouth fucked by the rebels. We're doing our part, but it seems that we're reaching the end of it. No doubt those rebels are going to be in some shit. So how has training with Suiren been?" Tayuya asked and Kin groaned.

"Do I really have to tell you? She may have that sweet smile, but she must like pain or something cause it's all she ever gives me!" Kin said and Tayuya hollered in laughter while Kin growled. "It's not fuckin' funny!" Kin said and Tayuya snorted.

"Oh trust me that it is. Well what about your job? It working out well?" Tayuya asked while Kin rolled her eyes. "Oh yes. Working for an old geezer while wearing a waitress outfit, serving tons of older geezers is just the fuckin' definition of fun. You know my skills really wouldn't have gotten better, let alone improved, without Suiren-san. She's like the older sister I never got...or wanted," Kin said and Tayuya nodded with a laugh.

"Well you won't have to deal with it for long. You did notice that we're moving civilians out of the area because of this. No doubt you're going to be going too," Tayuya said.

"T-Then you and Suiren-san will be here by yourselves," Kin said while Tayuya chuckled. "Don't worry your little snatch. We'll be fine. Besides I was one of Orochimaru's elite for a reason," Tayuya said and Kin shrugged.

They kept talking until their was a knock on the door which got Tayuya to open it. "Greetings Tayuya-san," Suiren said surprising the redhead as well as her roommate. "Do we have another outpost missions? Cause I swear I'm gonna fuckin' kill someone!" Tayuya growled while Suiren shrugged her shoulders.

"I do not know, but we were summoned by Yagura-sama. Come one," Suiren said and Tayuya followed her out with Kin waving goodbye to them both.

Once they hit the streets, Tayuya folded her arms while she spoke. "You read the reports right? The southern outpost was taken down," Tayuya said and Suiren nodded.

"Oh I did read that. A shame that we were discussing it. I think information...randomly skipped out," Suiren said while Tayuya looked at her in surprise.

"Remind me never to get on your bad side," Tayuya said and Suiren snickered. "I have no idea what you're referring to Tayuya-san," Suiren said while Tayuya groaned.

_**Mizukage Mansion**_

Arriving at the Mizukage Mansion, Tayuya and Suiren climbed the stairs and, arriving at the door, Suiren knocked. "Enter," Yagura's voice came as Suiren and Tayuya walked inside. "Entering as summoned Yagura-sama," Suiren said as she and Tayuya walked through the door.

Tayuya and Suiren stood before Yagura while he read the current report and closed it nearly as fast as he had opened it. The two ladies looked to each other before turning back to see Yagura looking at them. "The reason I have called the both of you here is for this purpose. One of Kiri's outposts was dismantled and there is no one left there to tell of what happened. I'm having you placed with team D at the back of Kiri," Yagura said getting both to nod.

"You believe that the fuckers will try to take us from behind?" Tayuya asked and Yagura nodded. "That is exactly what I believe. Are you up to the task?" he asked as Suiren and Tayuya looked to each other. Both bowed while Suiren looked up.

"I vow to stop Zabuza and Chojuro this time. To think that he left with them is sickening. Thank you for trusting us Yagura-sama," she said and Yagura nodded as they straightened up and walked out of the room while Yagura filed some reports.

Meanwhile, Tayuya and Suiren left the mansion as the former snickered. "I almost believed you for a second," the red head said while Suiren smiled. "I like to be convincing if I can," she countered getting Tayuya to agree.

"So what are we going to do?" she asked and Suiren smiled. "Well we're just going to have to perform our duties as usual. After all, we'll have to just look out for Mizukage-sama's best interests," Suiren said getting Tayuya to agree.

_**Rebel Outpost**_

Mei, and the majority of her forces that she needed, had quickly entered the Kiri outpost and made it their own. Now they could move with the plans that they needed. Most had expressed their gratitude and respect to Team Genma as well as Zabuza and Haku. For them it was nothing simple, but they had been pleased to do it.

During those two days, Genma had observed Naruto's behavior and it was getting him more and more on edge. Naruto had done his training in only his Kodachi and he always seemed to keep a distance from his best sword. Genma was going to find out and that's what was going on at the moment and needless to say, but Naruto was not happy about it.

"I said I was fine Genma-taichou, you don't need to interrogate me like this," Naruto said while Genma folded his arms. "I'm not interrogating you Naruto. I'm just concerned. Your taking long walks around the bases. You can't sleep straight and you refuse to even hold your sword anymore," Genma said as Naruto held up his kodachi.

"I can hold my swords just fine," Naruto said and Genma shook his head. "Not those swords Naruto. I mean this sword," Genma said holding up Naruto's Kitetsu that the blonde won from his fight against Doku. Naruto stiffened as he looked at the sword, its aura radiating into his body like a venom from a snake.

"If you are really fine then I want you to use this sword during the war," Genma said while Naruto looked up. "I don't think that there is a need or a reason for me use my Kitetsu unless I absolutely had to," Naruto said.

"And war isn't necessary? Naruto, if something is going on then talk to me. I'm a jonin for a reason. Maybe I can help you," Genma said as Naruto looked down. _"You couldn't possibly help me with this," _Naruto thought as Nibi and Kyuubi frowned.

"My, aren't we having a heated argument," Naruto and Genma turned to see Mei coming into the tent with a smile on her face. "Mei-sama, forgive us. I'm just trying to have a talk with Naruto is all. Is there something that you needed?" Genma asked as Mei looked at Naruto's sword, or rather the sheath for the sword. It was definitely longer than the average blade, but the handle looked inviting.

"Tell me Naruto, is this your most powerful weapon?" Mei asked curiously. Naruto looked at her suspiciously before closing his eyes. "A sword is only as good as its wielder. I believe that I am capable of handling it," Naruto said. Mei then abruptly took the sword from Genma's hands before giving it to Naruto.

"Then please use this to help the Rebels win. It would mean a lot to me if you were at your best," Mei said as Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Why is that?" he asked as Mei's beaming smile continued to reach into the trenches of his mind.

"Because I'm going to need you to back me up when we take on Yagura," she said and Naruto widened his eyes.

"Say what?" Naruto asked.

* * *

_**KG: Done, hmm so we really have the qualified number of cream soda. Excellent hehehe. Well then we'll do something.**_

_**Naruto: Got any 3's?**_

_**Samui: Nope.**_

_**Ayane: I call.**_

_**Samui: You always do that. It's not cool.**_

_**Ayane: You guys are the ones who said that we had to...enrich our lives by doing something all three of us could do.**_

_**KG: I know something that the three of you could do together.**_

_**Ayane:...**_

_**Naruto:...**_

_**Samui:...**_

_**KG: Umm what?**_

_**Naruto: I hate perverts.**_

_**KG: What are you talking about? I was talking about playing Diablo that coming out for the Playstation 4. I already pre-registered for it.**_

_**Ayane: Oh yeah the E3 thing right?**_

_**KG: Damn right. I'm so gonna love playing Watch Dogs!**_

_**Naruto: Yeah it wouldn't only be better if I was in it.**_

_**KG: Oh you'll be fine. You're still quite famous...to some people.**_

_**Naruto: Yeah I was at E3. It was fun. Had a lot of things to do.**_

_**Samui: I remember. Most of them involved me trying to drag you back home because you stayed out too late.**_

_**KG: Doing what?**_

_**Naruto:...Playing Ultimate Ninja Storm 3. I was playing...as myself! It's perfect. After all, I am the best.**_

_**KG: Wow, did not expect that. Well we're done here. Bye people. Stay Breezy, protect what's important to you, review and SEND US...A TIME MACHINE!**_

_**Samui: Why that?**_

_**KG: Oh I have an idea. Now then RESPECT THE POWER OF THE CREAM! IT DRIVES US ALL!**_

_**Ayane: The idiocy is strong with this one. **_


End file.
